React to A better world
by Kurogems1208
Summary: Things went down from Volume 3. So I pulled the casts from the last episode before their demises, and let them react with a few friends of my SI to a Remnant I and my SI are trying to improve with our knowledge. Let's see how they react. Rate T because Rate M is a bit too much for this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs (including SI) and my stories. The ones you know are belonged to their respective owners.**

 **Hello everyone to my third story! To my old readers, welcome back! This time, instead of a normal story-telling, I will make some of the casts react to the world my SI and I are making changes. Also, this story will have factors from Brave Frontier and my previous stories, not just RWBY and Hyperdimension Neptunia. Or and, like my other stories, don't expect to find out much details in my first chapter. Only time will tell about what I have done. And I will put the category there, so you will know which ones are the main focus of this story.**

 **Before you read this chapter, here's some notes for you to remember:**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Another world's story_

The Creator

 **Important information**

Story-telling

 **Also, I will update my profile, so even if you don't want to read my previous stories, you can still check it to not get confused with my story.**

 **So, enjoy the first chapter of React to A better world!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

What…what happened? Weiss has created the line of glyphs for me to rush to the top of the CCT tower, where Pyrrha is fighting against the woman who's the cause of all this…The death of Penny…The Grimm invasion…Along with the White Fang and the rouge Atlas robots…The woman also obtained the power of Maiden, which was only a fairy tale before Professor Ozpin confirmed the truth behind it. I had to use my Semblance to go straight up, hoping that I'm fast enough to help my friend…

Only to see Pyrrha, with her heel being hurt by an arrow, kneeling before the woman, her life is in danger. The woman is preparing to hit her with another arrow, this time the aim is to Pyrrha's heart. Her aura is already depleted, judging by the arrow to her heel, so the next hit will be fatal. I instantly cried out her name and activated my Semblance again to rush to Pyrrha, only…something else raised in me…something…much more powerful than anything I have ever felt…then, when both of them turn to me, which the woman widened her eyes in surprise…everything suddenly vanished…and…my conscious slipped away…

When I open my eyes again, the only color, aside the color on my body, that I can see…is white. Pure white, and nothing else. Even the ground I'm sitting on, same color, and…I can't really see the end of it.

"Uh, HELLO? IS ANYONE AROUND HERE?" I stand up and start shouting at any direction I see. What I receive is only the echoes of my voice. This place…is so empty…

"Nobody's around…wait, where's…oh, here you are." I feel the grip of Crescent Rose in my hand, which is attached on my wrist. "You're not leaving me, sweetheart. Now…" I pull it out and switch to sniper mode and point the gun to above me. "Let's see if I can get anyone's attention with this…"

"You dolt! Swinging it around already gets people's attention already! Don't shoot the gun so freely like that!" I turn around to see the rest of my team, Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang standing behind me.

But the one thing that I notice strange on them is that: "Sis? Your right arm…"

"Oh, this?" Yang **brings it up**. "I don't know honestly. I thought I have lost it. But, for whatever reasons, it's back again."

Weiss is not happy though. "Ruby, tell me, what did you see when you reached the top of the tower? Was there a bomb?"

"Bomb? No, I only saw…" I stop myself when I remember what I saw…

Yang asks in worry: "Ruby, what's wrong? What did you see?"

"I…I saw Pyrrha…I saw her…nearly killed by that woman…" Tears start falling out of my eyes. "I tried to run to her, but then…something happened and…I'm here…"

Yang walks to me and gives me a tight hug. "Don't cry now. You said she's nearly killed right? But you managed to distract the woman right?" I slowly nod. "Then, maybe with that small moment, Pyrrha might manage to escape her and run. She could be alive for all we know…"

"But, what about us?" We look at Blake. "Where are we? If we're okay now, then we should find a way to escape here and return to Beacon immediately."

Weiss is a bit surprised that Blake has recovered after the shock event with Adam Taurus. And us too. "Uh, Blake? Are you feeling okay? Didn't you just…"

Blake interrupts her: "Yes, I was afraid. But…" She takes a look around. "When I'm here now, I feel…clear. My mind is no longer feeling the heavy guilt I have caused to you all. Don't get me wrong, I'm still having it, but it doesn't cloud my decisions. Which, I have to ask you all, do you feel the same thing?"

All three of us then start thinking about it. And…true to her words, even though we're still remembering them, they aren't affecting our words. Even Yang…yes, Yang. She just gave out a good judgment, despite her personality.

Weiss sighs: "I guess you are right…So, any bright ideas where we are now?"

Yang snickers: "It seems this place can't fix your cold personality heh?"

Weiss glares at Yang: "Don't you say any puns in times like this."

Yang raises her hands up. "I know, I know. But really, you should fix…"

"Is that…Professor Ozpin?" We look at Blake, to see that she's focusing on something and pointing her finger to that. We then turn to the direction, and I manage to detect Professor's gray hair with his green coat. Standing with him is…two more people, a man and a woman…a girl to be exact.

Yang: "I think so. But why is he here?"

"It's not important guys! We need to ask him all about this!" I activate my Semblance again and rush to the group, despite my teammates' protests, but then they follow me as well.

"PROFESSOR!" All three of them turn to me. Good, I got their attentions. "Thanks goodness we found you! What happened to our Academy? Where did you go? And why did you…" I plan to ask a few more questions, but I stop instantly. Not because they signal me to, but because what they respond to me.

" **The Silver Eyes…** "

That…is a moment of awkward from me, as I see the two men focusing at me, or rather at my eyes. Seriously, what's so special about it?

"Don't run away like that Ruby!" The rest of my team have drawn their weapons out, though they only hold them in their hands and not pointing at the new group.

Weiss is the first one to speak: "Professor Ozpin! Where have you been? We're under attacked, and yet you suddenly…"

"Weiss, stop." The man, who's covered in black accessories, interrupts her. "We know what happened. You don't have to speak about it."

Blake eyes the man suspiciously: "And how did you know about it?"

The man then swipes his hand horizontally. Then, screens appear around us, with multiple actions and scenes. We are surprised by the sudden appearances of the screens, and even more surprised when we see what all the screens are about. Those are…our times starting from when we first joined the Academy, then my argument with Weiss, the time Jaune was bullied by Cardin, us stopping Roman from running away with the Dust shipment…to even the point of me watching Pyrrha died by the woman...

"No…no…Pyrrha…" I try to reach my hand to the screen, but then all of them disappear, like when they appeared for the first time.

"Now, with that aside…" The man in black speaks. "I think we have to clear a misunderstanding here." He then points to our Professor. "The man, who's standing before you here, is not the Professor you know. He's not even one in the first place."

Yang is not convinced by it. "Oh yeah? What's the proofs?"

"First, it's this." He then pulls out the 'Professor's hair out, which turns out to be a wig, and reveals the man's black hair.

Weiss crosses her arms. "That could be our Professor's doing to make him old."

"Second, can you speak up please?" He gestures the other man to do what he says. He complies and speaks: "Hello Team RWBY. This is the first time we met face-to-face, and I'm happy to see that you're alive and well."

That's definitely not Professor Ozpin's voice. But, his voice…he reminds me of… **Lie Ren** …

Blake counters: "Don't try to fake your voice Professor."

The man speaks: "I'm sorry, but this is my true voice. I'm not your Professor Ozpin."

"And the last one." The man in black speaks again. "I will speak later. However…" He then points above our heads. "What are you doing, **Creator?** Why do you bring them here?"

Read the title, **T.O**. It's already there.

Title? Also, what's that voice? It sounds exactly the same like the man in black.

The said person, T.O if I'm correct, then looks at nothing, then sighs. "So that's it, heh? Alright. We will have to make do."

"Another rescue from him, huh?" This time the new girl speaks up for the first time. "So, what are we going to react to?" React? What does she mean? And who is she talking to?

Then, a single screen appears at our left, as all of us look at the simple line. 'A better world'. What does it mean?

The man and the girl in black sit down on the floor, while glasses of milk suddenly appear in their hands. The man turns to us. "You better sit down. It's going to take a while."

Blake is not having any of that. "I'm sorry, but our school is under attack, and we need to…"

"Time in your world has stopped." Blake shuts her mouth. "And we could return you all back to then, but…why bother doing so? Why returning to the time all of the bad things happened?"

Yang's irises turn to red, as she grabs the guy's collar. "Listen here, you bastard. You might not care about us, but this is people's life you are talking to. And they are all in danger because of the Grimm, and the humanity is going to fall if…"

"Like I said, why returning to that time, **when you can restart from the beginning**?"

Yang's eyes turn to normal as she looks at him in confusion. "What?"

"Like I said. I could send you all back to the beginning of your journey, when you started your first semester in Beacon Academy with your memories retained, so you can make preparations for the future."

We are temporary stunned by this news. If that could happen, then it would be great! We can prevent the death of Penny, Pyrrha, with all of the others citizens, and…

"Doesn't mean I'm going to do so, okay? It has to be The Creator's decision."

And by the way, forgot that **Kurome** doesn't know team RWBY. You should introduce them, T.O.

T.O: "Oh, right, forgot about that."

Kurome, as we assume, knocks T.O on the head. "You and your memories. Anyway…" She turns to us. "My name is **Kurome Ankokuboshi** , but you can call me Kurome."

Oh, introduction! "Hello Kurome! My name is Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY. And this is Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and my sister Yang Xiao Long." Each of them waves their hand when their names are called, though Weiss is a bit reluctant about it.

Kurome tilts her head: "Weiss, or **Viess**?"

Weiss fumes: "It's Weiss."

T.O: "Our apology. It's just that, we know a person who has the same name with you, but the pronunciation is different due to the language."

Yang: "Oh? Is she like our Weiss here?"

T.O: "Well, we will find out. I'm sure we can meet her through this."

Oh…But… "What about the person who looks like our professor here?"

T.O looks at the man a while. Then: "Can you change your clothes?"

The man asks in surprise: "Change my clothes? But…I don't have any…"

T.O: "Use your imagination. Think of what you want to wear. This place will take care of the rest." The man nods slowly, then he closes his eyes to think about it. Then a light occurs, not so bright, and when it's off, the man is now wearing some kind of Rock'n'Roll outfit. Sorry, but I don't know how to describe that. The man looks at his new outfit, then to T.O, who just calls out a mug that looks similar to professor Ozpin's and gives it to him. The man then holds his right hand forwards, and another identical mug appears. The two man then smile and cheer silently.

T.O then turns to us. "Sit down girls, and make yourself comfortable. And you can do what we just did, so just do it." He then turns to the screen. Our team members just look at each other, then do what he said. Now, I'm having a plate of cookies with me, Weiss is having an apple, a whole tuna fish for Blake, and a bag of popcorn for my sister.

T.O suddenly says: "Did we forget something, Kurome?"

Kurome: "Uh…no? Why do you ask?"

T.O: "I feel like we're missing something…Maybe my imagination. Start it, Creator."

From this point, I WON'T say anything about music. That one you have to remember since I didn't change much about the scene. (Except the last trailer).

* * *

 _The music starts, and the screen starts with the name of the company that creates RWBY: Rooster Teeth. The words then fade away, replaced by the full moon with snow falling from the sky and the words 'A new series by Monty Oum' appears. What follows next is the rose petals floating in the air, clearing the name away. The scene changes to Ruby Rose standing before a gravestone. The camera changes from a bit far, then close up to Ruby's back, as she turns around and walks away from the stone. Before the image turns to black, the stone reviews to be…_

I blink when I see this. I turn to Yang, and she's having the same reaction. The symbol is not our mother's one. This one is **a power symbol in the middle, with a circle of unknown letters surrounding it.** Does it mean that, this is not our mother's grave? Then it's good and bad. Good because our mother might be alive in this. But bad, because it's someone who might be related to the other me. And the line below it is different as well. Before, it was our mother's name, Summer Rose, along with 'Thus Kindly I Scatter'. This one though…

The unknown man leans to T.O: " **May your soul be with us forever**?"

T.O just grins. "I know why. And for your concern Ruby, this is an empty grave. Though, this Ruby doesn't know."

I blink again. I didn't say my thought out loud, right?

T.O: "I could read everyone's mind. And alter it if I want to." I move closer to my sister, as Yang hugs me while pointing Ember Celica to him. He just laughs: "Don't worry. I won't do anything bad to you, reassure about it." I relax a bit as I turn to the screen…

 _During the walk, multiple silhouettes run across the screen with incredible speed. And when Ruby reaches a clear ground, she looks around her to see that she's surrounded by Grimm Beowolves. But, instead of pure black fur with red eyes and mouth,_ _ **they also possess purple fur strings that run on their back and sharper claws.**_ _Three of them jump on her and try to hit her with their claws, only for her to use her speed to escape them and jump high to the sky. Then, she pulls out Crescent Rose in sniper mode, and shoots one right to the head. When she lands down, she shoots three more of the Beowolves before rolling back and changing the weapon to its scythe form._

"That's a cool weapon! It's like **Schwarz** combining his weapons and…" We turn to see Kurome, instead of her stoic voice, speaking in a high-pitched and a bit childish voice. We're a bit weird out because of her sudden change of speech. Pronounce Schwarz in German, please.

T.O just chuckles, which makes Kurome notice what's going on and change her voice back. "Yeah, the weapon is cool, and it's very deadly."

Yang couldn't help but to tease her: "Hey Kurome, are you trying to hide something? You don't have to be secret with us…"

Kurome blushes a bit. "That…that's not your concern."

Blake asks her: "You said something about 'Schwarz'. Who is that?"

T.O: "You could say Schwarz is a good friend of us. He is Viess' brother. Well, half brother."

"Oh, seems like me and Yang."

Kurome: "Exactly."

The other man: "That's why you two didn't react when Ruby introduced her sister. You have met the same case."

T.O and Kurome: "Yes." T.O: "We should turn back to the screen now."

 _Another Beowolf, as foolish as ever, rushes towards Ruby, and she just decapitates it but not without giving a sweet smile_ _of Death_ _. Not learning the lessons, the Beowolves start running forward the pray, with the only desire: to kill. The young soon-to-be-huntress places the scythe down as a monopod and just shoots any of them running to her. One manages to avoid the bullet barrages, but before it could hit Ruby, she jumps up and 'congrats' he young one for passing through her shots by sending one shot to the head of the wolf. The recoil is high since the scythe's no longer connected to the ground, as it sends Ruby backwards, forcing her to do a flip and stand on the handle of her weapon. When she positions herself correctly, she watches as more and more Beowolves running to her. The slaughter continues as Ruby uses her weapon to chop everything in her vision, a bit brutally if those wolves have blood in them. Instead, they just fade away in transparent squares…_

"Hold up." Weiss interrupts. "I remembered how the Grimm dies. They fade in smoke, not with these squares things…"

T.O: "That might explain the title. It seems this Remnant has a lot of changes right from the beginning, not just what we're seeing now. Hence the name 'A better world'. How many? That's the Creator and **Kuro's** doings."

Kuro, huh? Another new person…

Blake: "Who is this Creator you are talking about?"

T.O: "After this trailer, please."

Trailer? "What do you mean by trailer, T.O? And why is your name…"

T.O: "It's short for 'The Observer'."

The…Observer? "You mean…someone watching things, and such?"

T.O: "Exactly."

 _One of the wolves manages to land a hit on Ruby, as she's flung back a few steps. When she balances herself, she sees even more Beowolves before her…_

"This is going to be good…"

Yang: "Yeah, you have done this, right?"

Weiss turns to her: "You mean this is what Ruby did before?"

Yang: "Yep. She said that she ran into a bunch of them before she managed to get back home. Guess this is what you were doing."

"Yeah! Everyone will see how awesome I am!"

T.O snickers a bit. I turn red on my face. "Is…something wrong with my words?"

T.O waves his hand: "No, no. It's just that, you, Kurome and **Uzume** are basically the same about these awesome moments, huh?"

I and Kurome are fully red now, as she calls out a black megaphone and tries to hit T.O, only for the thing to phase through him. "You have to say that, don't you?" "You can ask her much more about her adventures, you know?"

Blake, who doesn't say anything in that conversation, suddenly asks me: "How many forms does Crescent Rose have, Ruby?"

"Uh, two, not counting the storage form. The scythe form and sniper mode. Why?"

Blake: "Then you might consider building another form, like what your other self is doing here." I turn back to the screen…

 _To see that, instead of reloading the sniper, Ruby just puts Crescent Rose on her shoulder, letting the scythe part point to the ground, and pushes a button. The scythe part then turns ninety degrees up, and the handle is shortened, making the weapon look more like a sword than a glaive. And her right eye is shining…_

The man looks surprised at that, as he asks T.O: "I don't remember Ruby having her **Silver Eye's Power** unlocked at this point. How?"

T.O looks a bit surprised too, then says: "Maybe her mother taught her. We saw an empty grave earlier. Her mother is alive. And I'm sure Kuro would be the one to do that."

Yang asks: "Uh, T.O? Who is this Kuro and why is he sounded important?"

T.O: "He is **basically me.** But he will be the one in most actions. About how important he is…let's just say he's the changing factors of many stories in the past."

"Um…" T.O turns to me. "About my last moment…something raised inside me…it's not Aura, but it's strong…is that the…"

"The Silver-eyed Warrior." The man speaks up. "The linage group of Huntsmen that wields immense power. They are capable to strike down Grimm with a single look only. You, Ruby, have the power run in you. You just didn't notice it, that's all."

"The…Silver-eyed…Warrior?"

T.O: "Your Uncle will explain to you. **The Protectors** know."

Weiss is a bit impatient. "Stop with the unfold information. Give us what we want to know."

T.O laughs: "Come on. A little secret would make life much more fun."

"And cause people's life, T.O."

T.O's smile falters. "Sorry about it. Forgot that you're not like me."

When we turn back to the screen, _Ruby has stopped her slaughter and she's putting the blade form of Crescent Rose on her shoulder and making a pose before the moon. Then, she just turns the weapon back to storage mode and puts it on her waist, then walks away. But not before something rings up, as she pulls out her Scroll and reads a message. Then, she smiles in sympathy: "_ _ **What did Father do that made Mother panic again?**_ _" Then she uses her Semblance and vanishes out of the screen, with the screen slowly fades to black._

* * *

Yang, with a small tear in her eyes, wraps her right arm around me. "Guess our Super Mom is alive. Now we can see how she is if she's with us."

"I agree, Yang."

The man mumbles: "The symbol changed…A bit of changes in Beowolves…Silver-eyed Warrior…The blade form…" He turns to T.O. "What happened?"

T.O: "That…only time will tell. Or Kuro speaks directly to us. Anyway…" He turns to us. "Any questions before we watch the next trailer?"

Weiss starts: "Three things in my mind during the watch. First, the grave. But, you said that's the empty grave, and the last part showed me that Ruby's mom is alive, so I won't dwell into that. Second, the wolves. The Grimm is known to have pure black fur with white and red armor bone, and they vanish in smoke, not in those data-like squares. I need an explanation. And third, who is 'Rooster Teeth' and 'Monty Oum', and why is the word 'series' there?"

T.O and the man don't say anything at first. Then, the man says: "I will answer your last question. **I am Monty Oum** , and efficiently, **your Creator. Rooster Teeth** is the company I work with and create you all."

We are all stunned by the information. Our…Creator? "What…what do you mean by…"

Monty answers: "I am an animator, a writer, and also an actor. Your team name, RWBY, is also the name for the series I have created, showing about your life as students of the famous Beacon Academy. However, before the Vytal Festival, I…died, and somehow ended up here."

T.O: "You're not fully Monty, I'm afraid." Monty turns to T.O. "Unfortunately, even though my Creator is powerful, he can't revive someone who's confirmed dead in his world. You are one of the fragments of the real one. He brought you here, maybe because he wants to show you what he wants to do, to change Remnant into a better place. I won't say there won't be bad things, but…this world will be what we believe we can do for a better Remnant."

Monty nods sadly, his eyes show a bit of regret that he hasn't lived long enough to see the fruition of his work. Then, he asks: "How far is the story of RWBY now?"

It would be volume five. And we're in the Chibi volume 3.

"Chibi?" All of us ask.

*Snicker* Well, you will know.

Monty chuckles: "Ah, Chibi. I may look forward to it."

T.O: "Believe me, it will be fun. Anyway…"

"Uh, Monty sir?" He turns to me. "May I ask…why is your voice like Lie Ren so much? Are you the one…"

He nods. "Yes, I'm the one who's his voice actor."

Weiss crosses her arms again. "Voice actor? So, if you are his voice actor, then who is ours?"

T.O: "I'm sorry, but we can't really say about it. Not because we don't want to, but…it's for a bit of safety reasons, and my Creator actually doesn't know much about them."

Well, worth a shot. T.O suddenly raises his voice: "No wonder I feel something off."

Kurome asks curiously: "Which is?"

T.O: " **Ruby** gave me a report that Kuro has gone through **a black gate** a few months ago and hasn't gone back yet. That black gate shouldn't lead to Remnant directly, but **to another world.** I haven't observed it yet, but it seems the Creator has helped him to deal with it, so…"

"Wait a second T.O…You just said Ruby, right? Like, me?"

T.O: "I'm talking about your copy version." That earns him looks of disbelief from team RWBY. "Kuro has created infinite number of copies of you all, serving as his partners in need. They are pretty much you all, but with more advantages. Don't need to think about that much."

Blake mumbles something under her breath. Yang whistles: "Wow, another me huh? Can we have a spar to see who's stronger?"

T.O: "Maybe not now, but…" Our conversation stops abruptly as T.O's being crashed by a group of four falling on him. Kurome and Monty somehow manage to avoid the crash.

"Ow…what happened?" That voice…is that…

"Sorry! Are you okay?" I instantly drop my plate and rush to the person and give her a tight hug, much to her surprise.

" **Pyrrha!** Thanks Oum you are okay!"

Pyrrha says in surprise: "Ruby? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! I'm so happy that you're not killed…"

"Before that, can you two get out of here first?" I pull Pyrrha out of Nora and Ren as they stand up. "Seriously, what happened? We saw a light on top of the CCT Tower and then…"

Monty: "So team JNPR is here too."

Nora turns to Monty, then turns back to Ren, then back-and-forth two times before asking: "Did my ears hear wrong? Why does he have the same voice as Ren? Did you hear that, Ren?"

Ren: "I do. And I'm a bit surprised too." Your face is still stoic as ever.

Jaune scratches his head and notices T.O lying on the ground. "Ops! Sorry sir, you okay?" He pulls T.O up, as we can see T.O's not-so-happy face. "Yeah, I'm fine." T.O then turns to the screen. "Screw you Creator. If you want to drop more people, drop them somewhere else!"

They might break their legs.

T.O: "They have Aura."

…Fun reasons.

T.O exhales. "Damn it."

Pyrrha asks me: "What happened to you? Your whole body suddenly turned into light and then disappeared. That light covered both of us too."

I scratch my head. "Hehe…You might want to sit down first…"

After a lengthy explanation…

Jaune: "So the time in our world has stopped?"

Pyrrha: "We are teleported here by The Creator?"

Ren: "And we're going to watch another world, where things seem to be better?"

Nora: "And we are just a TV series?"

Blake: "Believe it or not, it's the truth."

Nora: "And this man here…" She's hugging Monty. "is our creator, and he has Ren's voice, and he died?"

Monty: "Yes, I am, Nora. And, can you get out of me? You're suffocating me." Nora immediately releases the hug and apologizes him.

T.O sighs, and then summons a big mattress. "In case if he summons more, which he would probably. Now, to the next trailer."

* * *

 _The screen starts again, and this time, Weiss walks out onto what seems to be a stage, while the word 'Rooster Teeth' appears before her. It then confirms that she's indeed in a concert when the camera changes the view, showing the lights focusing on Weiss and the people sitting in the audience._

Weiss suddenly says: "That's the first change."

I ask her: "What changes?"

"Look at my left eye, Ruby." I do what she says, to see the familiar scar on it. "Back to the Weiss on the screen." When I focus, I can't find the scar anywhere.

Yang: "Seems like you have avoided a taint on your face."

Weiss: "Looks like it. Though, what have avoided that?"

 _She then starts singing the song 'Mirror, mirror'. However, her voice shows none of her distress. It's just her singing her favorite song. Then, the screen changes to the arena, where she's facing a giant suit of armor holding a sword with a shield on the other hand, while the song continues. Weiss immediately summons a Speed glyph under her feet, and dodges the incoming swing from the armor. She then raises Myrtenaster and thrusts towards it, which responds by raising its shield to block it. Not wasting a second, she immediately uses her right hand to punch into a glyph that places between her and the shield, causing a force that makes the suit slides back a distance without changing poses. It then uses its sword, instead of the shield, to block the multiple strikes that comes from Weiss, then pushes her back and swings the sword that makes a direct contact to Weiss, flinging her back. When Weiss manages to control the balance, it jumps up and swings the sword down, causing her to flip to the right to avoid it. It continues the strike by bashing the shield towards Weiss, which she manages to block it with another glyph, but not the after strike that sends her flying away. But she gets on her feet instantly as she creates the Speed glyph again, and she starts her continuous attacks against the suit. Only when it manages to force her to make a double jump with a glyph with its left hand, then a quick jab from the same arm that makes Weiss faces the ground. When she looks up, luckily, her Aura has absorbed the damage._

Weiss: "So that's why she doesn't have the scar. Her Aura is still there to take the damage."

Blake nods. "It seems the ones from this 'better world' have more Aura, or control their Aura better than us."

Yang is thinking of something. "What is it Yang?" "I wonder how much damage the other me can absorb before she goes down. Bet it would be more than me."

Jaune groans: "Please no. One time when you punched me with one drop of Aura left, you shattered three fourth of my Aura."

Pyrrha appeases him: "At least it shows that you have a lot of Aura with you."

 _The scene changes a bit back to the concert, which shows the bright moon on the sky, then returns to the arena. Weiss stands straight up, and then spins the chamber and makes the fire dust activate. The suit then charges to her, but its hit is reflected and she instantly stabs the ground, creating a field of ice that freezes the suit's legs. Seeing that it can't move, it uses the advantages of size to try and swing the sword to Weiss one more. However, Weiss sees that coming as she jumps up and lands right on the sword. With the sword shining in green, she disarms the suit from its sword. Losing its main weapon, it tries to crush her with his shield, unaware that she has created a trap for it. After dodging the hit, Weiss activates the glyph that sends the suit fly up, with its shield being separated. Then…suddenly, a white Ursa paw appears from a glyph grabs the shield and hits the suit straight to its main body, causing it to bounce on the ground one more. The suit looks to the moon, to see Weiss floating up with a pair of white Nevermore wings, and in the last moment, hitting the suit and ending the fight, with the suit falling to the ground and shattering into pieces._

All of us are stupefied when we see the last actions of Weiss' trailer. None of us expected that to happen, especially Weiss.

"How…what…But…How?" Weiss is having a lot of thoughts, that she can't speak it out probably.

Nora knows what to speak though. "Wow, that's an awesome fight, Weiss! Why didn't you show us that during the first fight in Professor Port's class?"

Ren agrees: "Like she said. If you are so good like that, then why…"

"The last part…is not in the trailer." Monty Oum speaks up.

Weiss snaps out of her thought and agrees with Monty. "He's right. The armor suit didn't even have the shield in the first place. And at the last part, I only used a bit of dust with glyphs to lock it on the air, then jumped high up and dealt the last strike. Calling out a counterpart of a Grimm, I just recently learnt it from Winter."

T.O: "Probably taught earlier."

Weiss nods. "Seems so."

"Wait…" I look at the screen, it just paused when we spoke, but now it continues. "The trailer's not finished yet."

 _The scene changes one last time to the concert, when Weiss just finishes the song. When she opens her eyes, she sees the audience cheering on her. However, her focus is only on two people: Her sister Winter Schnee, and…_

* * *

Weiss widens her eyes: "Mother…"

Monty is surprised as well. "She wasn't even supposed to be here."

Blake asks Weiss: "Now I noticed, you rarely spoke about her. Did you have bad memories with her?"

Weiss shakes her head. "It's not that. But…after what happened between my parents, she…fell. I can only put it in that way." Her eyes show that she's feeling bad when she remembers about it.

I hug her. "Don't force it, Weiss. We understand if you don't want to speak about it. But, you should share it with your friends, with us, okay?" She nods as she grabs my hands gently, showing that she agrees with me.

 _She smiles when she sees the people she wants to find, and bows to the audience with her bright smile. And the screen turns black…_

Jaune asks: "Hey Weiss, if your sister and your mother are there, then, where is your father?"

T.O blinks when he listens about it, as he swipes his hands that makes the scene rewind a bit to the audience. "Right, where is he? I thought he would be…oh…" The screen turns off now.

Kurome asks him: "You know something?"

T.O: "More like The Creator found out about it. Okay, any other questions before… oh damn you Creator!" He reaches his hand towards, but not touching the mattress, and raises it up above his head. Immediately we hear a few people falling on the mattress, making a small sound of impact. T.O then moves the mattress down to the ground to reveal who just nearly fell on him…

"That's quite a fall. Though, it's nowhere near your crazy launch, Ozpin."

"This is not the time to talk about that Qrow! Beacon is invaded by Grimm and we are in middle of somewhere!"

"I agree with Professor Goodwitch. We need to find the way to return back."

"Like you are the one to talk, Jimmy. You let those 'soldiers' of yours go haywire and point their weapons towards us. US!"

"Don't raise your words to the General like that, drunkard!"

"…"

"Uh…Professors?" All of them turns to me. The first one to speak first is actually the last one, Professor Ozpin: "Miss Rose? What happened to the Academy?"

"We…uh…"

"That wouldn't be your concern anymore, Ozpin." The new group glares at T.O, as Winter shouts to him: "Why is that not his concern? His school is being attacked by the Grimm and White Fang at the same time! Or, are you the one with the terrorists?"

"What if I am?" T.O then pulls out his hat, revealing a pair of wolf ears. Winter, upon seeing that, turns angry and uses her rapier and jumps out of the mattress and stabs him right to the heart, much to our surprise and fear…

Only to see Kurome shake her head disappointingly. "Your efforts for killing him are futile, you know?"

Winter raises her head up, nearly retorts to her when she's punched by T.O right back to Qrow, causing them to fall back to the mattress. T.O then pulls the sword out, as the wound heals up like nothing happened. Then he raises his left hand up to the wolf ears and flicks his finger, which makes the ears disappear.

Monty understands what's going on, but he says disapprovingly: "You could have done something better."

T.O: "She's in a fit of rage. Letting her releasing it out is better than keeping it for herself." He then stands up and walks to Winter and gives her back the rapier, which he's holding the blade. Winter is a bit afraid after the display, but then receives her weapon back. "Now, with that out of the way…You should introduce yourself to my friend Kurome here…" The girl waves her hands to them as a greeting. "Since she's the only one who doesn't know any of you."

General Ironwood scowls: "And why should we? Even if you are not a Faunus, you could be helping the White Fang…"

"Stop, James." Professor Ozpin interrupts. "You saw the display. He can clearly ditch out a fatal attack, without any Aura. If he really wants to, he would just let us attack him, while he slowly kills all of us."

T.O: "I would probably nuke all of you, but your explanation gives enough details." That earns him glares from us. "Anyway, introduction in turns, please."

Another explanation…

Uncle Qrow chucks a bottle of wine to his mouth, drinks some, then speaks: "It's not everyday you can see the past, more or less through someone's eyes. And you said the time in our world stopped, right? And you can return us to the point of the beginning?" T.O nods. "Then we don't have anything to worry about. Just relax and watch this."

Professor Goodwitch growls: "You are too carefree about this, Qrow. And you believed that man to be the one creating us?"

Professor Ozpin: "That makes sense actually." She turns to the Headmaster. "You didn't know it, but the first generation of the Huntsmen had a man with the same name as him. If the Huntsman was inspired by him, then I believe he is the one who created us."

Pyrrha asks him: "The first generation, sir?"

T.O: "The man with two souls." Blake perks her cat ears up (she has abandoned it when she got here). "That's Ozpin's case. Though, the souls don't fight against each other. It does take time to combine into one. Is that correct, sir Ozpin?"

Ozpin nods. James sighs. "We can't do anything about the past that's too far from us now. What's the next trailer?"

T.O: "For all I know, the next trailer would be Blake's. There are only four trailers, each for one of team RWBY's members, for the first volume. Creator, hit it."

* * *

' _Rooster Teeth' appears again, this time before the full moon of Remnant. The camera slowly descends down to Forever Fall, where Blake is seen sitting on a rock and looking at the moon. Then, a man appears from the corner of the screen. He speaks up: "Blake, come on. The train is coming and we only have one shot." Blake turns to the man, jumps off the rock and answers: "Better not keeping_ _ **Ilia**_ _waiting. Let's go."_

Blake blinks. Weiss notices it: "What is it, Blake?"

Monty knows. "Another change. **She doesn't wear the bow**. And…for some reasons, this **Adam Taurus** **is a good guy**."

Ironwood: "You mean the one that led the White Fang attacking Vale?"

Monty: "The one and only. Also, Ilia isn't supposed to appear this soon. It would be later. For now, just watch before we could make any assumptions."

 _The duo then rushes through the cliff, where Ilia is waiting for them. Ilia speaks to the duo: "The_ _ **Black Fang**_ _has terminated the main board of the ship, and it's running non-stop on the rail. It's full of Dust, and it's protected by the infected Atlas' robots, and one heavy-weapon unit, though I'm not sure which one. I'm going to try and fix the main board, meanwhile you go and destroy those units. Ironwood has given us permission to destroy them since they are the old models. However, if I fail to stop it, you two cut the connection between the carriages and we make a jump out of here. How does that sound?"_

 _Adam: "IF we can't stop it, then it would go straight to Vale."_

 _Ilia: "Our members have positioned around the rail. If that happens, they will knock the train out of rail. We can only do so much about it."_

 _Blake: "At least there will be no casualties."_

 _Ilia: "Yes, that's the main point." The three then look from afar, while hearing the sound of the train coming in. "See you two later." She then jumps off the cliff and slides on it before jumping on the head train. About five seconds Adam and Blake jump as well._

Winter narrows her eyes: "When did White Fang become so well-organized?"

Professor Ozpin asks T.O: "You said that someone might help the people in this world, right?"

T.O: "That's my guess. Probably so, if The Creator said this is 'a better world'."

Weiss asks Blake: "Was Adam like this before?"

Blake shakes her head: "Only before the White Fang turned into terrorists. Now, he will stop at nothing to see human fall down on his feet."

Ironwood strokes his chin: "And me being cooperative with White Fang? And who's the Black Fang? I haven't heard anything about them."

Kurome: "Maybe it's the new factor, separated from the original White Fang."

 _They have gone inside one of the carriage, but they have also triggered the alarm of the robots, as they all activate at once._

 _Adam: "Seems like we can't use your way to fight them huh?"_

 _Blake: "Stealth is no longer the option."_

 _One of the robots transforms its hand to dual gatling guns and points to the two. "INTRUDER. IDENTIFY YOURSELF."_

 _Adam smirks: "Let's see. My name is Adam Taurus and…" He shoots Wilt right into the robot's face, and while it's staggered, he rushes to Wilt and do a slash on the head, one shot from Blush and another slash on the body, making it fall in half. "I'm here to destroy you all."_

Blake frowns: "He sounds a lot cheekier than I know."

T.O: "But at least he didn't sound anywhere near a cold guy."

Qrow: "What do you think changed him?"

T.O: "Who knows, we will find out sooner or later."

Out of ideas for their fight here, so skip!

 _The two walks to the next carriage, as Adam checks one of the crates._

" _Too much Dust for a scare tactic. What are they trying to achieve?"_

 _Blake checks another one. "They won't hold back, that's for sure."_

 _Suddenly Blake's Scroll rings up, as the voice of Ilia can be heard from the other side. "Good news, I have managed to fix the mainboard, but it will take some times before the train slows down. Bad news, I found out what the heavy unit is. It's Ironwood's Prototype Spider Droid, codename Immortal."_

T.O sighs: "They are going to have a bad time."

Monty: "Immortal? Why does it sound familiar?"

T.O: "If I say Starcraft, you would understand, right?"

Monty immediately turns to T.O: "This Remnant has accessed to technology of…"

T.O shakes his head. "I don't think so. You remembered that I could alter minds, right? Maybe The Creator thought it's a good idea to name a Spider Droid like that."

 _Right after Ilia says the codename, the unit drops down from the dark part of the carriage. Then, it concentrates the energy into the four guns and starts shooting them to Blake and Adam. Blake dodges most of them while Adam reflects the rest, as she shoots at the Droid a few rounds, however the bullets hit a blue shield._

 _Ilia: "The Immortal converts the radiation of its core to create a shield. However, after a number of hits it will go down and can't turn back up. Adam, use your Semblance after that shield is down."_

 _Adam smirks: "Same idea." He then jumps up and slashes as much as possible to the shield, lands on the floor and jumps back to avoid being crushed by one of the Spider's legs. Then Blake tries to cut the shield from its left side, but the Spider swats one of its cannons to her, only for the hit to phase through her. But, the clone doesn't disappear. Instead, the real Blake and the clone start hitting both sides with mimic moves, making the shield thinner and thinner. Only when Blake sees that her hits can't deal more damage, as she jumps back to Adam._

 _Blake: "That shield is a bit annoying."_

 _Adam brings up three Fire Dust crystals. "Let's see if that shield can take this…" Adam throws it on the air, then uses Wilt to slash all three of them, making the Dust cover his sword and making it lit on fire. Then Adam sheaths the sword and makes a quick-draw, creating a fire slash that hits the shield, shattering it._

 _Blake looks a bit relieved when the shield is down, but… "You need more Dust or not?"_

 _Adam: "No, I'm just baiting it. Now, run." Blake sees the reason why…_

 _*Blast canon*_

 _Blake: "That's what you meant by 'baiting it'?"_

 _Adam sheaths the blade again. "Yes. Blake, buy me some time. Run when you see it does the same thing."_

 _Blake: "You got it." She then sends out two more clones to attack with melee attacks, distracting the Droid a bit. It decides that it's enough, as it combines its cannons again and shoots the energy shot to Adam, only for him to absorb the power due to his Semblance. And with a powered-up quick-draw, he ends the Droid in one single move._

The whole group is stunned by the display of teamwork between Adam and Blake. If Adam Taurus is on our side, then their teamwork would be a great help in dealing with the Grimm.

But, one thing first. "Blake, your clones can attack?"

Blake: "No. I can apply Dust in those clones, but that's it. Clones that can attack, I tried, but no success. I can't control any of them."

Nora pouts. "That's a bit lame. If you can do that, then you would have the advantages of being more than one person."

Glynda pushes her glasses up. "If what you said is right, then each of team RWBY might have powered up. Miss Rose with her Silver-eyed power unlocked, Miss Schnee with the power to summon Grimm, Miss Belladonna with her clones being able to attack. Miss Xiao Long…I believe she might be able to actively create Fire, as an after-effect of her Semblance."

Yang grins: "Well, looks like I'm nearer to become a literal human torch, heh?"

Weiss fumes: "Just don't go near me when I'm training." "Is that a challenge, Ice Queen?" "No, and I told you not to call me that."

Qrow stops the two. "Quite, you two. The trailer isn't finished yet."

 _After the fight, Blake walks to Adam, then looks at the direction of the head-train to see that…the train is not slowing down._

 _Blake speaks to Ilia through the Scroll: "Why isn't the train stopping, Ilia?"_

 _Ilia: "Sorry, I thought I have fixed it. But it's not the only problem. Black Fang managed to force run the train, so even after I fixed it, the train wouldn't stop either. I'm getting on the Bullhead. I will get you after you disconnect the Dust carriage."_

 _Blake: "Okay."_

 _Adam grunts when he listens to the conversation. "After all of that…"_

 _Blake pockets the Scroll. "Stop complaining, Adam. Jump to next carriage."_

 _Adam: "Yeah, yeah,_ _ **Sis**_ _."_

Blake immediately chokes on her food. "SIS?"

Pyrrha asks her: "He's your brother?"

Blake: "NO! We don't have anything related!"

Kurome: "Maybe your parents adopted him?"

Blake thinks about it… "Maybe…"

 _After they manage to separate the two halves of the ship, a Bullhead starts flying nearby them. The door opens to review Ilia standing there waiting for them. Adam and Blake make a swift jump into it, as the Bullhead takes off. When the first half has travelled a distance, an explosion occurs that makes the train flip on one side and fall off the rail._

 _The duo positions themselves on the seat, as Adam speaks up: "Can we say this one's a success?"_

 _Ilia nods. "Our objective is to stop the train and avoid as many casualties as possible." Silence a bit. "So, your next stop?"_

 _Blake looks at Adam, then turns to Ilia with a smile. "Beacon Academy." And the screen turns black._

* * *

Monty takes a small sip. "That's a lot of changes. To the better side."

T.O nods. Ozpin agrees: "Looks like Beacon Academy has gained a new potential Huntsman."

Ironwood is thinking about something, that doesn't go unnoticed by Qrow. "What's wrong? Trying to find a way to improve your army?"

Ironwood: "As a matter of fact, yes. However, I'm also thinking about a way to counter the virus that caused the robots to go rouge."

T.O turns to Ironwood. "Then the first thing is to create more servers. Because you used only one server, that the virus has fried your system like nothing."

Ironwood looks down in shame. "And I have nothing to back it up."

Winter assures him. "Don't worry sir. We will fix everything from the beginning."

Ren is still a bit quite. I ask him: "What's wrong?"

He answers: "It's…something from my and Nora's past. If that person could help us…"

"Your past?"

T.O immediately stops me. "If Ren doesn't feel comfortable to say that, don't force him." I nod, as Ren sighs as he drinks some water. He then turns to the others. "What do you think about this trailer?"

Weiss: "Probably the fact that there's another factor worries me. If this Black Fang is our world White Fang, then they might be a dangerous force to deal with."

Qrow: "Well, nothing so far. But, at least the new Ironwood seems to be more level-headed than ours."

Ironwood glares at him. "I'm offended."

Qrow: "But that's the truth, right?"

The others don't really have another comment.

T.O suddenly looks up. About a minute, I ask him: "What are you doing, T.O?"

T.O: "Waiting for his sudden move. Can't be too sure of what he's going to do."

Yang: "The next one is me, right?"

T.O: "Yes, and…yep, there they are." He moves the mattress up again and puts it down after a few more drop on it. This time, the people are: Professor Port, Prof…I mean, Doctor Oobleck and our father Taiyang,

T.O blinks: "Wait, I counted four of them. Where is…" The last person interrupts him by falling right on top of him…

"Penny?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Pyrrha might be able to narrowly escape the fatal hit, but Penny? She…she's gone right in front my eyes.

"Ruby? What's going on?" I instantly hug her, much to her surprise. My tears start running out.

"You're fine…you're fine, Penny…you are alive…"

"Ruby…" She then hugs me back. We're like that for a whole minute, without any interruptions…

"I know you two are happy and all, but, GET OUT OF ME!" I yelp a bit as I see T.O's angry face. I pull Penny out of him as I apologize: "Sorry, T.O. I'm so happy that I forgot that…"

"Please, next time, care to look before doing the same thing." He then puts his hand on his chest. "Argh, that hurts…Now I understand Kuro's pain when he was getting this problem. Every. Single. Time."

That's fun.

T.O glares at the emptiness. "For you, for your readers, not for us."

During that, the Headmaster has explained everything to the newcomers. They don't really believe the story, but they trust him, so they start getting a comfortable place to sit down.

Oobleck then asks Monty: "So, you are our Creator, and you died?"

Monty: "According to T.O, I'm a fragment of him. But, saying I'm him is not wrong either. And yes, I died."

Port: "You…took it rather well."

Monty: "Everyone lives and dies. I just have to enjoy every single bit of my lifetime."

Taiyang nods. Then, he turns to me: "You're saying that Summer might be alive in this world?"

I nod. "The grave is not mom's, and T.O said it's an empty grave."

Taiyang: "And the next…trailer…is…"

T.O: "Yeah, it's Yang. Now, let's see how much changes in her trailer."

* * *

 _The scene opens with…the front side of Junior's Club, with two of the henchmen standing to guard the door. Then, the sound of a motorcycle gets near, and Yang stops Bumblebee up close to them, making one of them nearly draw his weapon, but the other stops him as he walks to her._

" _Greeting Miss Xiao Long."_

 _Yang takes off her helmet. "Junior called me earlier. What's going on?"_

" _The Black Fang. They just made a ruckus inside. Luckily nobody is killed, but we have numerous henchmen being out of actions. Junior told me to tell you that, while he's bringing Melanie and Miltia to a nearby hospital."_

 _Yang: "Those guys are being more problematic. Do you know where could they be now?"_

" _I heard them talking that they're regrouping at the dock. They might not leave yet."_

 _Yang: "Got it." She then puts her helmet on and rides away._

Qrow: "You have a healthier relationship with Junior."

Yang crosses her arms. "Don't really hate him in the first place. It's because he works with the bad guys too many times."

Ozpin sips his mug. "He's an informant, and he would do anything, as long as it's a good deal. That's why he's still there."

Taiyang asks Monty: "What's the relationship between Junior and the twin? Are they related?"

Monty chuckles: "That's remain to be a secret."

Port laughs: "Ho-ho. A secret that needs to be unfolded! That's exciting!"

Oobleck pushes his glasses: "We will need to dwell in their history to find out. Now, let's see if I can do anything about…"

T.O shakes his head in amusement.

 _The scene changes to the dock, where the Black Fang members, who are wearing the Grimm masks, loading crates of supplies into one of the warehouse. Then it zooms back to show Yang standing on top of a container, watching them._

" _Still using the same dock? They would have changed the tactics now."_

" _The fact this dock has the vantage points for the trades between Kingdoms, makes it an easy target for the Black Fang." She turns to her right side to see…_

Our father widens his eyes. "Raven?"

Qrow stops his drinking. "Now that's a surprise development. Raven shows up this early?"

Penny tilts her head. "Who is she? I didn't know her."

The General answers: "That's Raven Branwen. She separated herself from the Kingdoms and rarely showed up anywhere."

Ozpin: "She is Miss Xiao Long's mother, and was one of the best Huntresses. But, due to our disagreement, she went away and turned her back against us."

Yang looks at him, fire igniting in her eyes. "And would you tell us what your disagreement is?"

"Thought you know much about your mother?" She turns to T.O. "Basically, her mental is kind of 'be strong to survive'. So she disagreed with many, not just the Headmaster."

Monty: "But at least she still has a heart, otherwise…"

T.O: "It…I won't say it. Later." What do you know, T.O?

 _Yang: "Glad to see you here, mother." She then turns to the entrance. "What's the plan now?"_

 _Raven stands next to her. "I have called the polices. All we need to do is to neutralize any dangerous units here."_

 _Yang: "So…we start with a Yang or not?"_

 _Raven closes her eyes, then opens them, and_ _ **chuckles**_ _. "We start with a Yang. Let's go."_

All of us blink. Did…did Yang's mother…just agree with Yang's plan? And even…make a pun with her? And…chuckle?

Kurome, who doesn't know about Raven, talks: "What's the problem? I would say the pun is okay, but…"

Taiyang interrupts her: "I know Raven more than you, and I have to say this: She would NOT chuckle, not with any attempts of my jokes, and she would NEVER make a pun. That's for me and Summer to do. Also, following someone else's plan without a question, that's not her at all."

What kind of changes did that Kuro person make that creates so much differences?

 _The scene changes to see the Black Fang members loading crates of Dust, ammunition and weapons into stashes. But their actions are interrupted when the door of the warehouse explodes, followed by the two unconscious guards being thrown inside. Then Yang and Raven walk slowly inside, with the later putting her right hand on the handle of her sword. Some of the Black Fangs pull out their weapons and charge at the duo. Yang blocks one slash from the left, and uses her right hand to punch another from the right before pushing the left guy out, with such strength that makes him fall into the ones who's behind him. She then jumps up high and, instead of using Ember Cecilia to push herself down, her feet explode in fire as it serves as a booster for her massive strike to the ground, making it explode and push all of the Black Fang away from the center. Before the members could touch the ground, multiple slashes appear in the air, then they burst out and deal damage to the Black Fang, though it's not noticeable. Raven then appears behind two of the Black Fang and slashes them in the back. The others notice her as they raise their guns and fire at her. But either Raven's Aura takes them, or she deflects them away. The BF do not notice Yang running to them. She knocks one of them by a direct punch to the face, then a left hook to the other, then a flying kick to one. After that the two continue fighting the BF with all they have…_

Yang whistles: "Wow. It seems my other self and Raven work with each other well."

My father nods. "If she's cooperative, she's actually one of the best partners you're gonna have."

Monty has another thing in his mind. "Does either of you notice that this Yang does all of this WITHOUT Ember Cecilia?"

The two blondies blink, as they look at the fight going on. And…the Yang in the trailer is, indeed, NOT using her weapon. All she is doing now is using her fists and her kicks, and even with a high jump, she does it with a fire explosion from her feet.

Nora asks Yang: "Your Semblance is to create Fire, or to tank damage and return the deal?"

Yang: "The later. The Fire is just an after-effect when the damage I receive is quite high."

Ren: "It seems this Yang is able to create Fire without taking damage. Just how much powerful are we in this world?"

Jaune suddenly turns depressed. "I don't know if my other self can take on ANY of your team members, Ruby."

Pyrrha pats his shoulder. "We haven't seen our team yet. We could be powered up as well."

T.O: "And I think it would be the case. Kuro is a bit simple-minded, but he cares about fairness."

Glynda asks him: "Why do you think this Kuro would help them?"

T.O: "The fact that I'm watching with you all would be the case."

 _After the Black Fang is defeated, at least through the two looking, they start walking to a small part of the warehouse. But before they could go further, a container drops right in front of them. They look up to see, standing on top of the container is a person wrapped in black rope. His/her face is covered by the hood. He/she's as tall as Ruby._

 _He/she speaks up: "Sorry you two, but_ _ **Roman and Neo**_ _are having business with the Black Fang leader, so you two have to wait a bit."_

We are a little stunned that his voice (that voice is obvious) indicates that he's around my age. But when I turn to T.O, I see a deadpan look. He speaks to himself: "Why the hell is he here?"

Winter: "I take it you know him?"

Kurome: "Both of us, and Kuro as well. But, he shouldn't be here. He has another place to screw around with."

"Screw…around with?"

T.O: "That's future's matter. For now, let's see what he is doing here."

 _Yang places her hands on the hip. "What business do they have with the leader?"_

 _The boy: "Junior didn't only call you. He called the duo earlier, and they headed here first."_

 _Raven: "So they're helping Junior. But then why are you stopping us?"_

 _The boy: "Actually, I'm not planning to. However, I'm bored and I want to fight you two, so I made this excuse by throwing the container to you."_

 _Yang looks doubtfully: "You, throwing the container?"_

 _The boy nods and jumps down. Then, he brings the container up with one hand. "I speak the truth. Now, I hope you can help me getting out of my boredom." He then swings the container to Yang and Raven, which the later disappears in a portal as the former blocks it with her arms, making a huge dense on the surface. He then moves his 'weapon' up and tries to slam it on Yang, but Raven appears in the air, slashing it into huge pieces and disappears. Yang takes a chance to fix her stand, and activates Ember Cecilia and punches the debris with both shotguns. The debris narrowly miss the boy, as he turns back to the where the debris has crashed to. Under the hood, he smiles: "Not bad for a Huntress-in-training. Along with…" Raven reappears next to Yang. "A Huntress. This will be fun."_

Professor Glynda observes. "This boy either is cheeky, or he is stronger than he sounds. Especially after that container lifting…"

"He can actually go one-on-one with me if he goes all out." All eyes turn to T.O. "I'm not joking about it."

Professor Port caresses his beard. "I haven't seen your power, but if you can withstand a direct hit to the heart, then this boy would be a fine example for a strong Huntsman…"

T.O: "Unfortunately he's more of a fighting maniac, and he doesn't really care about good or bad. His sister is a childish girl, so we can't really do anything about it."

"His sister?"

T.O: "I will call her later. You will know who she is."

Professor Oobleck: "May I ask, if the place you're from has a long history?"

T.O: "Not mine, that's Kurome's. But, ask her after this okay? We need to finish this first." He nods at the answer.

Qrow suddenly asks us: "Don't you notice the way Raven teleports around? She has to create portals to teleport around, not straight up like this."

T.O: "Depends on how you use the portals. Some could make the portal subtle enough to make sure no one notice it. This Raven might have mastered it."

 _The boy then pushes his left hand through the ground, then lifts a mass area of it up. Yang and Raven then run up and jump out of the ground, and aim their punch/sword to him, only for him to grab both of them with his bare hands. Not letting that to falter them, Yang makes a round kick that sends him back a bit and releases them. Raven takes the chance to change her katana to a broadsword and makes a quick jab, only for the boy to narrowly dodge to the left. She then follows up with a few slashes, each being dodged by the boy without a skip. The last slash aims to the leg, and when the boy jumps up, Yang rushes in and throws a punch, forcing him to cross his arms to block the damage, but not the force that sends him to a stash of crates._

 _When the boy pushes himself out of the destroyed crates, he coughs a bit. "That hurts a bit. Let me return the favor." He then makes a leap and punches Yang, and then they trade blows for about ten seconds before Raven intervenes. But the boy probably sees it coming, as he crouches under her slash and pushes his hands on the ground, and then kicks both of them out of him. When the two are still staggering, the boy's body suddenly shakes, and then a clone wearing a white robe appears right next to him. The robe boys then separate and start attacking one for each with punches and kicks. While Raven deals with the black robe fine, Yang is having a bit of problems with the white robe using many kicks on her. But eventually Yang figures out how to deal with him: She uses the gun to shoot the ground below the boy's legs, making him jump back in surprise, then stomps on the spot and creates a fire wave that knocks the clone into the air. And with a quick grab on the leg, she throws the poor clone down to the ground and elbows him, making a huge sound of bone cracking. Then, she grabs the clone's robe and throws it to the real one, who's been pushed back by Raven. The clone has phased back to the original, as he turns back and forth. Knowing that he can't win, for now, he relaxes his body._

" _I guess I'm losing here, huh?"_

 _Yang bumps her fists. "You bet on it. Now, care to tell us why you want to fight us?"_

 _The boy: "I told you, right? I'm bored. When I saw you all, I just thought about fighting you all. No hidden motives."_

 _Raven 'hmm' and sheaths her sword. "I will let it slide. But, pull out your hood for us to see who you are."_

 _The boy chuckles. "Why don't you ask_ _ **the dead friend of yours?**_ _I have a lot of fun with you two, but it's time for me to go." Then, he suddenly vanishes without a trace._

 _Yang looks around to see if he's around, but can't find him. "Guess more people have your Semblance, is that right Mom?"_

 _Raven shows no emotion about it. "Similar, not the same. Now, Roman…" She turns around to see Roman and Neopolitan standing behind her. The screen fades to black, and Raven speaks the last words: "_ _ **You better give us an honest answer if you don't want to get into troubles."**_

* * *

That temporarily stuns us. So Raven and Yang are working with Roman and Neo? They are bad guys?

Winter crosses her arms and speaks to Yang: "So you and your mother work with a criminal. Figure."

Yang's eyes turn red as she glares at Winter. "What do you know to speak?"

"You attacked the boy when he surrendered. In front of everyone. There should be the proof that…"

T.O suddenly swipes out the current screen, and pops up two others. The left one is the video when Yang attacked Mercury while he stood still, while the right one…showed that Mercury tried to kick Yang, but she responded by punching him and knocking him on the ground. Both videos run at the same time…

Ozpin has the look of recognition. "The right video is what Miss Xiao Long saw, right?"

T.O nods. "Emerald has the power to create hallucinations in one person's mind at a time. That's what also caused Pyrrha to throw the blades right back to Penny, not knowing which blades were the real ones." The two screens make a change to the fight between Pyrrha and Penny…

Pyrrha bows to Penny apologetically: "I'm sorry for what happened to you earlier."

Penny doesn't know how to respond, so I grab Pyrrha's hands gently. "You are not at fault. It's that woman and her allies' faults. You didn't know back then. You can't do anything about it."

Pyrrha still looks sad. "But, I would have done another thing, rather than what I have done…"

"It's in the past now, Pyrrha. Let it go. We can still fix this, remember?"

Jaune pats Pyrrha's head. "You are right, Ruby. Pyrrha, we are here to see our other selves' life, to see the mistakes we have made, and we will restart from the beginning."

Nora just smiles up: "Cheer up, Pyrrha. Our leader has set a new goal for us, and we are going to follow him till the end. And we are definitely going to break those bad guys' legs when we return back!"

Ren nods. "You are not alone, Pyrrha. We are here for you."

Pyrrha, upon seeing her friends' encouragement, smiles sadly, and tears start flowing out of her eyes. "You guys…thank you."

From the corner of my eyes, I see Ironwood stands up and bows to my sister. "I suppose I have to say my apology to you. We have made wrong assumptions and that caused us a great deal."

She answers back: "You didn't know, so I can't blame you. But next time, don't jump the shotguns too early, okay?" The General blinks, then sighs. "A joke…"

"Kuro asked **Chaos** to go with him, **Death?"** We turn to T.O as he's talking to a small girl, who has long black hair, red eyes with a symbol that's like the circle on the tomb earlier in her left eye. She has pale skin, and she wears…only a torn black cloak. Nothing underneath that… And she's holding a big scythe…

"Yeah. He said that Chaos would feel better when he's with him, but I'm not sure why."

T.O: "The world we're watching has massive conflictions between factions. Maybe that's why."

"Chaos likes places like that, and he has seen very bored during these years."

T.O: "Probably so."

"Excuse me." Monty asks the girl. "You are Death? The one who controls Hell? I thought you would be…"

Ozpin interrupts him: "That girl can control Hell?"

T.O: "For your information, each world has different Deaths. This girl is not from Earth." They nod in understand. "And don't ask about her personality…"

Death: "You are a bit mean. And…the girls behind you are a bit scared." T.O turns around to see that we're a bit shaking, as we're holding the nearest person next to us.

T.O: "Sorry about that. Anyway, this is Death. The boy earlier is Chaos, her brother. I think you might have heard about them somewhere…"

Jaune is no exception to us as he's hugging Pyrrha. "You mean the ones who create conflicts, destructions and deaths?"

T.O: "Yeah, but they're not from your world." We relax a bit. "Well, we have our answer. Thanks Death for your answer."

Death then salutes him. "You are welcome!" The screen turns off.

Uncle Qrow starts: "So, four trailers, four members of a team…Nice to see a lot of things changed for better goods."

Professor Glynda agrees. "Indeed. Also, through this, we might know what we can do for our world."

Professor Port: "The actions might change a bit, but the value from them are extremely helpful."

General Ironwood: "What are we going to do next, T.O?"

T.O suddenly lies down. "Just rest for now. We have seen the four trailers, and The Creator probably needs more time to show us the next episode. Make yourself comfortable." He then turns to nowhere again. "And you better not drop anymore people onto me." Depends on my mood.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end!**

 **That's it, for now. The four trailers have been changed by my ideas. And the reason...you will know.**

 **Also, for anyone who wants to say I'm making the main characters of RWBY a bit too strong: I have my reasons, logical ones, which are based on my previous stories. Also, they are nothing compared to my SI in term of power. Doesn't mean I'm going to make them too OP though.**

 **Death and Chaos are from my previous story. I will update the profile for that.**

 **Also, if you want to, you can ask questions to the casts of RWBY by either PM me or through the reviews.**

 **I won't make a schedule, but I will try to make an update, about one to two weeks a chapter, depends on how long each on is.**

 **Goodbye for now, and see you in the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs, SI and my stories only. Nothing else is mine.**

 **I TOTALLY underestimated the problems in writing a reaction story. It would cost a few episodes in one chapter, and in this chapter, the whole three episodes in the beginning. Will try to make more changes, but...**

 **I will answer most of my reviews in the story now, so check the story carefully, guys.**

 **Without any delays, enjoy chapter 2 everyone!**

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby's POV

"You get a good rest?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir, it makes me old. Just call me Monty."

"But, it would be disrespect from me…"

"Everyone sees respect in different ways. Right now, calling me by my name is how you respect me."

"Well, if you say so…Monty."

Right now, we are sitting on top of a hill, with a variety kind of colorful flowers around us. The realm we're current in has the ability to change the scenery around us to whatever we want. The others have probably laid down somewhere, not within our sights…

"Something in your mind?"

"It's just…after the fight with the White Fang…and the Grimm invading the whole Vale…then, this place…things change so fast, that I can't register this fast enough…"

"Slow down, Ruby." He grabs my shoulder gently. "You are not alone here. I'm also confused by all of this too. I thought the last moment I saw before go away will be the last thing I will see. But now, I'm watching a new Remnant, which one of my fans wants to see the best of it and changes the world with his greatest and wants to show it to me…It's not everyday you would see something like that."

I can't say much about this. Sitting next to me, speaking so casually with me, is the one who creates us, makes us the way we are. Monty Oum, an animator, a writer…And he has gone through a successful life before…

"Yeah, it's not." Silence. "Is…T.O…lying to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"About…the time in our world being stopped…And…to return us to the beginning point…"

"I wouldn't say so. He would gain nothing in lying to us. Besides, if he wants to do anything to us, he would do so from the start. All he asks us is only to see the world and react to it. And for His Creator to write the story, that's all."

"…It's weird to know that we're being watched."

He laughs. "I know."

A few minutes later, T.O walks to us. "Found you. We should be ready for the next chapter now."

Monty: "So we're starting the first volume now?"

T.O: "Indeed. Also, **got a review**." Review? "One of The Creator's reader, **who has followed him from the previous story** , gave his thought about the chapter. He's thinking that **maybe the enemies in this new world are stronger than yours.** "

Monty: "And you think it's the truth?"

T.O: "It's fifty-fifty. Yes, it's highly the case, but Kuro wouldn't like it. Him allowing it or not, not so sure."

"Then, we better get everyone around and then discuss?"

T.O shrugs: "That's your choice to discuss. I still need everyone to react to the next episode, though. Can you find them with me?" Both of us nod, stand up and then spread out to find our friends in this…massive hill…

Luckily we manage to find them fast. And after Monty speaks about the review, everyone just starts thinking about it. Then, Professor Ozpin speaks: "Guessing around won't get us anywhere. We will see about it. T.O, show us the next episode, please."

T.O nods, and swipes to make a screen appear…

* * *

 _The castle of Beacon Academy appears, as a woman starts her speech:_

" _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."_

 _The tower lights up, and the scene changes to a black hill. A single man raises up from that soil, and he then stands up straight, and the Grimm appears from both his sides. Two other men, wielding a very old type of weapon, are trying to push the Grimm away, with no success. The smoke then covers both forces…_

" _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The Creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."_

 _The screen then lights up, as a crystal of sort floats into the air._

" _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change an in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, 'Dust'."_

 _When the crystal floats down to the men, the scene changes to show how the men fought against the Grimm: first with the Lightning Dust, then swords, then guns._

" _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly, life."_

 _The map of Remnant appears, with four castle symbols placing on four major continents. Then the four flicker away, and the map floats down._

" _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die."_

" **Salem…"** Professor Ozpin mumbles, loud enough for us to hear.

Qrow: "Didn't expect to hear her so soon, did you?"

Monty: "At least it's still the same Salem. I really don't want to see a more powerful Salem than I have made."

T.O: "Then you are wrong, Monty. You might haven't detected it, but that's not only her voice. That's a mix of voices."

Glynda asks: "A mix of voices?"

T.O: "Another one. However, I'm feeling it's more complicated than I thought."

Ozpin: "I did hear it, however I thought it's just an echo?"

T.O: "It's not that simple…"

 _The full moon, not shattered, appears on the sky as the buildings are shined up under its light. Then, and the camera moves down to see Roman and Neopolitan walking side-by-side._

" _And when they are gone, darkness will return."_

"Wait…I thought he went with a bunch of Junior's henchmen?"

Weiss: "You know this part?"

"I can guess. It's right before I got accepted into Beacon."

 _Both of them then walk to the shop of the old man, 'From Dust till Dawn'._

" _So, you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed, there will be no victory in strength."_

 _Roman and Neo have walked inside the store…But the shopkeeper is not where he could meet them._

 _A male voice: "I'm going to have to add more here. No victory in strength, alone."_

 _Ozpin: "And victory is not just through battles, but it could be in the simpler thing you have long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

 _A female voice: "You have forgotten one thing: The more honest the soul is, the easier it gets corrupted._ _ **I have done it before, and I will do it again.**_ _"_

 _The male: "Then, perhaps_ _ **more than one.**_ _Also, you know I'm not letting that happen again."_

 _The female: "At what cost? Like_ _ **what happened to you?**_ _"_

 _The male: "_ _ **I won't be alone this time."**_

"Uh, T.O?" He turns to me. "Isn't that…you?"

Blake agrees: "That sounds exactly like you. Or…is that Kuro we're listening to?"

T.O: "You got that right. I, Kuro and The Creator share the same voice. So don't be surprised about it."

Yang: "Seems like we have more mysteries here."

T.O: "To you. Not to me."

Jaune: "Who is this Salem Professor Ozpin talked about?"

Ironwood answers: "You could say that she's the Queen of the Grimm. She's the one ordering the Grimm and giving the goons commands to do everything you know."

Pyrrha grips her hands, which turn white after a few seconds. Jaune notices it, and tries to comfort her. Meanwhile Nora asks: "The Queen of the Grimm? So she's one of the bad guys? And Professor Ozpin and her have fought against each other for how long?"

Ozpin: "From the beginning of mankind, miss Valkyrie."

"Then, sir Ozpin, the 'I have made many mistakes than any man' part, that's what you meant for your entire life?"

Ozpin: "Yes, miss Rose."

Ren: "Then, may I ask about the beginning speech…"

T.O: "That's just to push you to try and prove that he's wrong, that's all."

Winter: "I'm more interested about the second woman. Who is she?"

T.O: "Based on what Kuro and that woman spoke, she's the one that **caused him the greatest loss.** "

Qrow: "That much?"

T.O: "Yes. But, I'm not going to speak more. He will tell us all."

 _Roman the presses on the bell, which is placed on the glass case, a few times. But then, no one comes. He smokes from his cigar a bit more. "The old man should be here. I have called him earlier."_

 _Neo looks around the Dust in the case, colorful with various designs. Then, the collar on her speaks up: "Are you sure we are in the right place?"_

Monty asks in surprised: "She can speak?"

Weiss turns to him. "And she couldn't because…"

Monty: "Well…I designed her so, so don't be surprised that I'm surprised that she isn't mute."

T.O leans a bit closer to the screen, then shakes his head. "That's not her voice. The collar seems to be able to speak out for her. Kuro has developed that kind of technology, so that people who couldn't speak can give out their thoughts and voices with no problems. That applies to device to help blindness and deafness too."

Ironwood asks: "Do you think we can do that?"

T.O: "Well, I'm gonna say: It's possible."

 _Roman: "I'm sure. Not many old men run a ton of shops at the same time."_

T.O and Monty snicker.

 _Neo: "Maybe he's in another shop?"_

 _Roman: "Possible. But I hope he should be fast. I don't have much patience."_

 _Neo then hums a small song, and walks to one part of the shop, while Roman taps his foot impatiently. Then, Neo hears a loud song, as she turns to the source, to see Ruby reading the magazine near the stash of books._

"Hey, that's me Sis!"

Yang grins: "That's you. And you said you fought Roman right? Maybe you are going to fight both of them now? I have no doubt you could beat them with your new power."

 _Neo smiles and walks to her and taps on her shoulder. Ruby turns around… "Oh hey, Neo! You are here in Vale?"_

Yang blinks. "O…kay…that's…not the reaction I'm looking for."

Now everyone's eyes are on me, as I try to back away from them. "This…this is another me! Not me!"

T.O sighs: "Stop it, you all. She's getting uncomfortable."

Qrow looks at him. "Can't we be worried of the fact my cousin is friendly towards a criminal?"

T.O: "The fact that Neo has Kuro's device says otherwise."

 _Neo: "Yes, we are. Roman is here too."_

 _He pokes his head out and sees Ruby. "Hey, Red. Why are you here in this hour?"_

 _Ruby pouts. "Don't call me Red, I have a name. And I was just passing by when I saw this magazine, so I headed here and read it."_

 _Neo: "Did you see the shopkeeper around?"_

 _Ruby: "He has gone for about ten minutes. Probably he's getting more supplies."_

 _Roman: "I called him just a while ago. How long do you think he will come back?"_

 _Ruby: "He went by his truck, so I think…Hey, he's back!" The sound of the truck breaks down the silence of the night. The three walk out of the shop to see the old man carrying a black case, walking back to the shop. He's waving hands to the trio as his greeting. However, before he could get any closer, a masked man appears behind him and puts a knife on his throat. Then several people who wear the same mask are opening up the car and taking out all the Dust cases._

 _The man threatens the trio: "You three better not do anything reckless, or this man will die."_

 _Neo looks at the man in disgust. "That's low, even to a scum like you."_

 _Roman then raises his cane towards the two, especially RIGHT AT THE OLD MAN. "You should get your hand out of him, or I will shoot."_

 _The man, from vicious to fear, shouts: "Don't you dare! Your shot will kill him before it hits me! Isn't that against your Huntsman's morale?"_

 _Roman: "One, I'm NOT a Huntsman. I'm just a mercenary. Second…" The crosshair flicks up. "Why do I have to bother?" And he shoots a shot right at the two…_

 _Only for the old man to shatter into pieces and the BF member gets hit square to his chest as he's flung back unconscious. Turns out it's just an illusion, as Ruby has brought the old man back to inside the shop. The remain members pull out their guns and start shooting at the 'good guys', but Neo brings up her umbrella and blocks all the shots. One of the BF grabs one of the cases and runs away. Neo and Roman's images then break when a few shots touch them. Neo then jumps from top of the truck down to one of the members, knocking him out with a stomp. Then a swing from her umbrella knocks a few more. Roman meanwhile slowly takes down one by one with a swing from his cane to the head. Ruby notices a runner as she asks the old man: "You stay here, okay? These two will protect you." After the old man nods, she then uses her Semblance to chase after the runner, who just finishes climbing up to the top of the building._

Yang whistles: "Now that's a change I would definitely get behind. Another two turn good."

Ironwood is still not satisfied. "But they are mercenaries."

Ozpin: "Sometimes, changing a person's perspective is not that easy."

 _Ruby manages to get to the top of the same building with one shot-jump from Crescent Rose. However, when she reaches there, the runner has jumped into a Bullhead, with the woman in red dress standing at the door, raising her hand towards Ruby and firing a Fireball to her. Ruby prepares to block it, however Glynda has appeared and stops the shot with her Semblance. The Huntress then creates a black cloud, which later fires a barricade of icicles to the Bullhead, damaging its outer body. The Red Lady only sways a bit because of the force, as she raises her hand up. The ash, the after-effect of the previous shot, glows. Glynda sees that coming as she dodges the explosion from below. She then uses her Semblance again to gather the pieces of the concrete that got blown up, and forms a spear and throws it to the Bullhead. The Red Lady manages to blast the spear, but Ruby has another idea: She jumps up with the sword form of Crescent Rose and lands a hit to the Red Lady. The runner before pulls out a dual kama and swings it to Ruby, which she blocks it with ease. The two then trade a few blows before the Red Lady fires another Fireball to Ruby, forcing her to jump out of the Bullhead, but not before sending a few rounds to the duo, which are blocked by the Red Lady. When she lands on the top of the building, she sees that the door of the transporter close, and the Bullhead nearly flies away. Nearly, because Chaos suddenly appears on one of the engines and destroys it with one punch, making the Bullhead lose balance and fall to a nearby area. Chaos jumps out of the transporter and lands on a nearby building, and when Ruby and Glynda rush to the edge of their building and look at him, he just salutes and disappears._

Qrow: "That boy again…"

Winter: "He's just here and there. What's the real purpose of him doing there?"

Qrow: "Who knows, Ice Queen?" He takes a sip from his bottle, completely ignores the glares from the Schnee sisters.

Yang notices I'm shaking in my seat. "What's wrong, Rubes?"

"That runner's weapons…they're Emerald's…And that woman nearly killed Pyrrha…"

Ironwood announces: "We have her name, and her appearance. Once we return, we will make sure she won't cause any troubles to us."

"That's not the problem here, Ironwood." He turns to my father. "From what I heard from Ruby, she really thought they're her friends. And yet, they used her for their plans to destroy what she believed in. The danger is not what made her sad. It's the others that hurt her emotionally."

Tears start flowing out of my eyes when I remember from the time I met them in that student's hall, to when in the festival…to when Mercury stopped me from entering the arena…How could they do that? What would they gain from it? Their own satisfaction seeing the others suffering?

Then I see a handkerchief in front of me, which is given by Kurome. I take it from her and wipe the tears away. "Thank you, Kurome."

"You are not the only one who knows about this, Ruby. We've suffered too."

"You too?" I give back the handkerchief. She pockets it.

"Being mistreated by the others, seeing others suffering…yeah, I've been through that. When you meet Kuro and, or when he talks about his past, you will know the true pain of it."

Blake crosses her arms. "Like it would rival the pain the Faunus feel during our time."

"How about…" "Kurome, stop." "But…" "It will be for the future. Now, return to your seat." Kurome complies to T.O's orders.

Once I calm down, the video continues.

 _Glynda and Ruby have jumped down and run to the crashed Bullhead, but find no one there._

 _Ruby scratches her head. "Guess they got away. So miss…" When she looks at Glynda's face… 'I'm in trouble, am I not?'_

" _I hope you realize that your actions tonight won't be taken lightly, young lady."_ _You know the drill, ladies and gentlemen._

Pyrrha asks Glynda: "Wasn't that a bit harsh Ruby, Professor Goodwitch? I mean, she did save the old man."

My father's on my side: "And she single-handedly dealt with the henchmen and Roman before, right? Just cut her a slack."

" _You put yourself and others in danger."_

Glynda: "That's your answer, Xiao Long."

 _Ruby: "First, they started it, madam! Second, the others are mercenaries, they can take care of themselves. And third, I have brought the old man to safety!"_

Jaune turns to me: "Since when you're so talkative when you met strangers?"

I turn embarrassed. "That's what I thought, but I wasn't that bold!"

 _Glynda: "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…and a slap on the wrist!"_

Qrow groans: "Still the same old Goodwitch. Seriously, don't make the little Rose's hope high up like that."

Glynda 'hmm': "She still put herself in danger, though."

 _Glynda: "But there's someone here who would like to meet you." She moves out of the doorway, to reveal Ozpin walking in with a plate of cookies and with his signature mug._

 _He leans to Ruby: "Ruby Rose…you…have silver eyes." Ignoring Ruby's glare of discomfort, Ozpin continues: "So, where did you learn to use your weapon?"_

 _Ruby: "Um… Signal Academy?"_

 _Ozpin: "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"_

 _Ruby says nervously: "Well, one teacher in particular."_

 _Ozpin nods, and puts the plate of cookies on the table, which is wolfed down by Ruby in seconds._

Weiss glares at me. "Didn't I teach you about manner in the table?"

"This was before I met you, okay?"

Yang: "Father did tell us about this too." I cover my face with my cloak, my face being in the same color.

I hear uncle Qrow chuckle. "And this part was when Ruby told Ozpin that I trained her."

Nora speaks in surprise: "You taught her to use Crescent Rose?"

Qrow: "Who else uses a hybrid weapon like hers? Me." He then drinks more.

 _Ozpin: "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." He then glares at something, or rather…someone._

Qrow: "You just have to say that when I'm around in my disguise, don't you?"

Ren asks: "Your disguise, sir?"

Qrow: "Aside from my Semblance, Ozpin gave me and my twin an ability to change into birds, especially crows."

Nora notices the name and his ability… "Oh my gosh! Qrow…Raven…they are birds! Cracked it!"

T.O, Kurome and Monty just chuckles at that.

 _Ruby then says something, in nonsense, because her mouth is still full. Upon seeing Ozpin's glance, she immediately swallows down the cookies. "Sorry, sir._ _ **That's my father, Qrow.**_ _He's a teacher in Signal!"_

Immediately when Ruby said that he's her father, Qrow spits out all the wine in his mouth out, as we look at the screen in surprise. Uncle Qrow is my father? If that's the truth, then…I and Yang are not sisters?

Taiyang asks in surprise: "Qrow, you're with Summer? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Qrow: "Because I'm not! Once we get back, you can run any tests and they will say we're not related!"

Glynda glares at Qrow. "And you said you are their Uncle only…"

Qrow waves his arms in protest: "I swear I'm not little Rose's dad, okay? Even if I want to…"

"Even if you want to, Uncle?"

Qrow sighs, and pulls out the photo of team STRQ. "We were…best friends back then. However, her feeling towards Taiyang is stronger, and…due to my Semblance, I can't put myself to be alongside with her. That's why you only saw me hunting alone. I don't want you all to be affected by my Semblance…"

"That's not the case to back out, my friend." He turns to T.O. "I know a person, who knew that he can't be with the people he cares the most forever. But he still did what he has done, ignoring all of the bad things it might come to him. Even if it could cause a permanent death to him…And if you remembered what I told before…" He leaves the sentence there, and turns to nothing…

Ozpin grabs Qrow's shoulder, as the Huntsman turns to the Headmaster. "I made the rule of having team from the first semester of every year, it's because of this. I want you all to stay alongside each other, no matter the circumstances. However, due to Raven's…trust to me, your team fell, and it has never been the same. So, my deep apology to you…"

"Don't, Oz. Even when you're not the same like us now, you still can make mistakes. We make our own mistakes. We make our own choices. The past is in the past, and we will fix it in our own way."

The trio from different world don't say anything, and so the others. Ozpin sighs and shakes Qrow's shoulder one more, before both of them, along with us, turn back to the screen.

 _Ruby: "I was completely garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like – Hoowah! Witcha!" While doing some karate moves._

 _Ozpin: "So I've noticed." He puts his mug on the table and sits down before continuing: "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"_

 _Ruby answers: "Well…I want to be a Huntress."_

 _Ozpin: "You want to slay monsters?"_

 _Ruby: "Yes. I only have two more years of training left at Signal! Then I'm going to apply to Beacon!..." Then she speeds up her rant, to the point both Glynda and Ozpin raise an eyebrow in worry and…excitement._

I hug my cloak again in embarrassment. Why do you have to show it up, Creator?

Yang chuckles: "Great start, Sis!" "It's not, Yang!"

Weiss sighs: "She still needs to learn what sarcasm is." "I agree with you, Sister."

 _Ozpin asks after Ruby finishes her speech: "Do you know who I am?"_

 _Ruby: "You're Professor Ozpin. You are the Headmaster of Beacon."_

" _Hello." "Nice to meet you." "You want to come to my school?" "More than anything." Ozpin then takes a glance to Glynda, who turns away. He then turns back to Ruby and… "Well okay."_

Weiss turns to me: "So that's how you got yourself into Beacon." "Yep!"

 _Ruby's face changes from excitement to discomfort as Yang hugs her, way too tight. "Oh! I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"_

 _Ruby only mutters out: "Please, stop…" due to her lack of air. Yang does release her, but still bombards her with compliments. "But I'm so proud of you!"_

 _Ruby sighs: "Sis, it was nothing…" "What do you mean? It's incredible! Everyone now will think that you're the bee's knees!"_

T.O asks Yang: "Okay, this bothers me a while. What does 'bee's knees' mean?"

Yang asks him back: "You don't know what it means?"

Got the information, T.O. It will be in your head now.

"Oh…okay…Okay…Kay, no more questions."

Blake: "I'm a bit surprised that someone like you didn't know the phrase."

T.O: "Actually it's the Creator. He's not from an English-native country, so there are many terms he didn't know."

Ren asks: "English?"

T.O: "The language we're speaking to each other now."

 _Ruby protests: "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."_

 _Yang leans to her 'sister'. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"_

 _Ruby: "Of course I am! But, I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."_

 _Yang throws her arm around her sister's shoulder. "But you are." A little delay… "Say, have you met a boy before?"_

 _Ruby asks her in confusion: "What do you mean?"_

" _The day you stopped Black Fang before the Dust shop, right before it, I and my mother stopped another group of them. But then we met a hooded boy who wanted to fight us. And I have to tell you, he's hella strong."_

 _Ruby thinks back a few days earlier: "Well, about that…"_

 _The scene turns back to when Ruby was excited to know that she just got accepted into Beacon early. "Thank you very much Headmaster Ozpin!"_

 _Ozpin smiled: "My pleasure. But, miss Rose…" He turned serious, as Glynda opened another video, which Chaos appeared and destroyed one side of the Bullhead. "Do you know who this boy is?"_

 _Ruby leaned closer to the video, then shook her head. "Not particularly, sir."_

 _Ozpin: "We got reported that he also appeared many times from before. However, aside from showing his great strength, he didn't possess any real threats. But, we can't find out who he is, and why he's like that. If you don't know, then it's okay."_

Ironwood crosses his arms: "If I'm you, Ozpin, I would do something…"

Ozpin: "Don't try it again, Ironwood. You remember the times you did that, you caused more harm than good."

Ironwood glares at the Headmaster, knowing that he's right. "Maybe less extreme?"

 _The scene turns back to present, as Ruby answers: "You mean the hooded boy?" "Yeah, you met him as well?" "Briefly. He attacked the running Bullhead before disappeared away." "A mystery, heh?"_

 _Then the rest is the same, from the White Fang part, but replaced by Black Fang…_

Sorry, too lazy to change this part.

T.O: "Don't want to change anything here?"

Eh, no. Nothing in my mind.

T.O: "Fair enough. A short break, it is…"

Well, not exactly…I'm going to embarrass Glynda.

Glynda asks the Creator in surprise: "Embarrass me?"

 _The scene turns back to the police office, when Ruby just ran out in delight that she's accepted into Beacon. Ozpin and Glynda walk out of the room and stand there in silence. Then, Ozpin speaks: "We left that detail out…"_

 _Glynda: "About_ _ **all of this being set up?**_ _"_

 _Ozpin nods: "Yes. My…_ _ **old friend…**_ _said that I need to accept Rose's daughter, along with Branwen's, Belladonna's and Schnee's. If we want to turn the table…"_

 _Glynda: "How long…did he asked you about it?"_

" _After his 'death'…"_

Glynda raises her eyebrows. "How could someone make a promise after they died?"

" _ **May your soul be with us forever**_ _…"_

" _He promised he will return…he even said he will return to help this specific generation…"_

" _Did he tell you he will come back?"_

" _He never said about it."_

" _You might want him to help us…but I'm certain not looking forward to meeting him again…"_

 _Ozpin suddenly turns to Glynda, his eyes glint in humor. "And what would make you think like that, my dear?"_

"My…dear?" Glynda slowly turns to Ozpin, who just sips his mug and turns away from her. The others are looking at them in excitement.

 _With a rare sight, Glynda turns away with a blush on her face. "You and he are basically the same when it comes to this. Raven and Taiyang, then Summer and Qrow, and…you and me…"_

 _Ozpin chuckles: "Well, things went unexpected that day, isn't it?" Then, the ring fingers of both Ozpin and Glynda shine up a second before the screen turns completely black._

* * *

T.O laughs out loud. "Now THAT'S something I would like to see. A romance story between Ozpin and Glynda? Things are getting better and better…" And he earns a swing from a giant Megaphone that sends him a distance away.

"You just have to push it. Sorry for the guy's overreaction." Kurome bows to both Professors.

"It's…it's all right…" Professor Glynda is not acting like herself now. She's stumbling in her own words. Ironwood and Winter are hanging her mouth in surprise. But Port just chuckles: "Ho-ho! This Glynda seems to be accepting it better than you, Glynda. Why don't you do the same thing now?"

Oobleck agrees with the old teacher. "Yeah. You tried to do so when you're still a student, right? But when Ozpin looked at you, you just…"

Glynda raises her crop up, and the boys start running before Glynda lets her wraith fall on them. Ozpin just sits there, watching the chasing going. Monty moves next to him and asks: "Do you have feelings towards her?"

Ozpin: "Saying that I don't have it towards her is a lie. However, that feeling is only to friendship point. It won't go over it."

Qrow grins: "And you just lectured me about going out with Summer…"

Ozpin: "When you're too old, you will recognize many things."

Jaune whispers to Pyrrha: "I didn't know Professor Goodwitch could be…like this…" "I'm the same with you here."

After that, everyone returns back to their seats, with Professor Glynda's face still red in embarrassment.

T.O just speaks: "If there's no questions then we should…"

"Hold up." He turns to Weiss. "You seem to know who the new woman is. And the whole deal with the talking collar on that girl's neck, AND the boy Chaos you told us about…"

T.O stops her. "I can't say about the first woman. About the collar, we can ask Kuro directly later. About Chaos…I have no idea either." … "Anymore questions?" No sounds. "Alright, next episode it is."

* * *

 _The airship that carries the students of Beacon Academy lands at the dock, as the doors open up for the students to come out. One unfortunate Jaune Arc runs to the nearby trash bin and throws out what's left in his stomach._

Jaune groans: "Oh god, why this part?"

 _Ruby and Yang walk alongside with the other students, as they gaze at the sight of Beacon Academy in awe._

 _Yang crosses her arms before her chest. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this, right Sis?" She turns to Ruby, only to see a Chibi Ruby marveling at the sights of the weapons before her. "Sis! Look! That kid has a collapsible staff! Oh! That girl has a fire sword!" Ruby's going to float after her, if not for Yang to pull her back._

Kurome says to T.O: "Kuro would definitely like her." "Yep."

"Like…me?" My face heats up a bit.

T.O: "Kuro likes cute things. This moment is cute, so…"

Yang nuzzles me: "Sounds like you already have an admirer. You lucky girl."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, SIS!"

 _Yang: "Easy now, girl. Those are just weapons…"_

 _Ruby protests: "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're parts of us! They are so cool…"_

 _Yang: "Well, what about Crescent Rose? Aren't you happy with her?" Her response is a Crescent Rose deployed and placed on Ruby's shoulder. "Of course I love Crescent Rose! But I also like to see the new ones! It's like meeting new people, but better…"_

Qrow: "She takes that from her mother."

All Professors and my father: "Yep."

All I could do is hanging my head down in embarrassment.

 _Yang sighs and pulls Ruby's hood over her head. "Come on now, Ruby. Why don't you go and make some new friends?"_

 _Ruby turns her hood back. "But, why should I do so? I have you…" She turns to the direction of the Beacon's tower to see that Yang has run off with some 'friends' of her._

Weiss glares at Yang. "You shouldn't do that."

Yang defends herself. "Hey, if I didn't do that, she might not meet you."

Weiss deadpans. "Yeah, and probably no explosions would be occurred right after that."

 _Ruby sighs: "Sis, why?"_

" _Looks like you have a troublesome sister." She turns around to see Weiss carrying a white case on her hand, with Myrtenaster hanging on her waist. "Also, aren't you a bit young to attend here? I thought the minimum age to study here is 17."_

 _Ruby scratches her head. "Well, a few things happened and…the Headmaster just allowed me to attend here."_

" _A special girl, huh?" "I'm not that special."_

I pout. "Why can't I and Weiss have this normal conversation?"

Weiss: "What are you trying to imply?"

"Look at the screen, Weiss. How can we not like this before?"

"If you didn't fall into my luggage, maybe that didn't happen."

"Uhm…"

 _Weiss: "Anyway, you should head to the main hall now. We need to gather there to listen to the Headmaster's speech." And she asks when she sees Ruby twirling her fingers: "What's wrong?" "I…don't know where it is." "Then follow me. Luckily I know where it is."_

" _May I join you two?" The two turn to see Jaune, looking better than before, walking to them. Weiss crosses her arms. "You don't know either?" "No, I know the way. I just think that the more the merrier." The girls look at each other, then Weiss answers: "I don't mind at all."_

Jaune just face-faults when he sees this. "My other self knows better than me…"

Pyrrha smiles nervously, as she pats Jaune on the head to comfort him.

 _During the walk, Jaune introduces: "My name is Jaune Arc. May I ask what your names are?"_

 _Weiss: "My name is Weiss Schnee."_

 _Ruby: "Ruby Rose."_

 _Jaune is surprised: "The Heiress of Schnee Company and the daughter of the famous Huntress…though, why did you take your family name after your mother?"_

 _Ruby answers: "My parents thought it would be better to use my mother's family name, so that it would fit to my name."_

 _Weiss looks over Jaune, then asks: "Did you attend a combat school before?"_

 _Jaune shakes his head. "I only went to a normal school. But during the time,_ _ **my mentor and my father**_ _have taught me everything about being a Huntsman. That's why I'm still accepted."_

 _Weiss nods. "Sometimes, it's not necessary to attend one. Being yourself and proving that you are determined enough are needed to be a Huntsman."_

Nora roars: "Where is our Weiss? What have you done to her?" And she's instantly frozen by Weiss. "That's not nice, Nora."

 _Ruby then shows Crescent Rose in full form, which makes Jaune jump back in surprise. "Can we show our weapons? Mine is this sweetheart…"_

 _Jaune, after the shock, asks: "Is that…a scythe? And acts as a gun too?"_

 _Ruby: "You know about Crescent Rose?"_

 _Jaune: "Eh, no. My mentor actually had one of his weapons being a sword and a gun at the same time, so…" Ruby then dashes right before Jaune and starts begging: "Really? Who's your mentor? Where's he now? Can I meet him? Can he show his weapons to me?"_

Kurome: "One of the Goddesses actually uses that type of weapon too." And she got me hanging on her arm as well. "Can I meet her?" "Eh…maybe in the future…can we call her, T.O?" "Not now, at least." I pout in disappointment and sit back down, but still clenching on Kurome's arm.

Father asks me: "You just ignored that she spoke about a Goddess." I point to T.O, who waves his left hand to him. "…Never mind."

 _Jaune backs out a bit. "Wow wow, slow down, Ruby. I don't even know where he is now."_

 _Weiss: "You don't know where your mentor is?"_

 _Jaune: "Three years ago he suddenly disappeared without a trace. From that point, I trained with my father before getting accepted here by the Headmaster."_

 _Ruby says in disappointment: "Aw…I want to meet him…"_

 _Jaune reassures her: "Maybe you can meet him in the future. He left a note, saying he would return. Maybe I will show you to him when he shows up." Ruby's eyes shine up again. "Yes…Hey, what is your weapon?"_

 _Jaune then pulls out his sword, swings it two times before extending the sheath and turning it into a shield. "Meet Crocea Mors, the weapon that survived the Great War, and still in good condition till now. Along with a sheath that can turn into a shield. Pretty neat for a Knight like myself."_

 _Ruby's eyes light up even more. "A weapon from the past? That's so cool! Is it able to transform?"_

 _Jaune scratches his head as he sheathes the sword back. "It's just a simple sword. Sorry to disappoint you, Ruby." She looks a bit less excited, but still answers: "You are not. I appreciate the classic weapons from the past, and the modern days' ones too."_

Jaune: "I wish I was a corner of this me in term of speaking with girls."

Pyrrha glares at him. "Are you trying to say something here?"

Jaune turns to his 'girlfriend'. "So that I could speak with you easier." Pyrrha's face turns red and leans her head on his shoulder, smiling.

*Click* Both of them blink and turn to the sound, to see T.O holding a camera. Then, he gives a picture to them. They look at it and turn beat red.

"Something for you two to remember." Then T.O just turns back to the screen.

Yang looks at the picture and purrs: "Aww. Isn't that cute? You two are definitely for each other." The others, me and Monty included, nods in agreement. Port even whistles something in Jaune's ear, that makes his face's color rival my cloak.

 _Ruby then turns to Weiss. "What about you, Weiss?" The girl pulls out her weapon. "Myrtenaster is a rapier I designed, with a revolver chamber encased by four prongs, where I could put the Dust in and channel along with my Semblance." She then opens the chamber and spins it. "Like that, I could create elemental attacks that's corresponding with the Dust I use. It also applies with my…well, I won't say it out." "Aw, why?" "Just recently remember that we can't talk about them much. Only when we form up team, would we trade information about it." "Oh, okay."_

Monty: "You three have better start there."

Jaune: "At least this me would make his situations less awkward than me."

Nora suddenly grins: "And Cardin can't do anything against you. You're trained and you got an invitation to join Beacon. I'm waiting for you to break his legs!"

Pyrrha snickers. "Yes, he will."

I ask Monty: "Uh…I don't mean anything but…why are the other students covered in black?"

Monty scratches his neck. "Well, it's for the viewers to focus on you all, and…to minimize the unnecessary waste of money. We don't have much profit back then."

Blake: "I could point out…"

T.O: "No need to, Blake."

Monty: "By the way, the three haven't met Blake and Adam yet."

Ozpin: "It happened before?"

Blake: "After Ruby blew her and Weiss up."

"Don't bring that up, please…"

 _The three have reached the main hall, where Ozpin and Glynda are standing on the stage, preparing for the speech. Ruby is then spotted by Yang as she waves her hand at her younger sister. "Hey, Ruby! Come here! I got you a spot!"_

 _Ruby then speaks to the two: "Oh, there's my sister! Do you want to meet her?"_

 _Weiss shakes her head. "Not today. But I will see you around soon. Maybe in the Initiation."_

 _Jaune: "Same to me. I have to meet some friends of mine."_

 _Ruby looks a bit down. "Oh, alright. I will see you later." The two then walk away, as Ruby reaches her sister._

Jaune asks in confusion: "Friends?"

T.O: "Sounds like OC to me."

Monty: "OC?"

T.O: "You don't know what OC means, or…" "I mean, there are more of them?" "Guess so. Who knows? Maybe someone we know?"

Blake's ears perk up a bit, as Yang leans to her. "Something in your mind?" "Nothing." "Then why are your ears perking?" "Don't know."

Monty speaks again: "Also, no Pyrrha introduction?"

 **?: "There she is." *Ding***

We all blink when we hear an unfamiliar voice. Qrow asks T.O: "What was that?"

T.O smirks. "Probably for the future."

 _Ruby notices someone standing next to Yang. She asks: "Yang, are they your friends?"_

" _Oh, them?" Yang turns to see Blake and Adam. "I just met them. Ruby, meet Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus." She then pulls Ruby towards the duo. "I told you right? Isn't she adorable?"_

T.O: "Creator, you're behind this, aren't you?" Well…out of words…

 _Adam smirks. "We'll see." He then reaches his hand out for a handshake. "Adam Taurus, at your service." Ruby receives the gesture, and does the same to the girl. "Blake Belladonna."_

 _She now notices the ears on Blake's head and Adam's horns, and asks in curiosity: "You guys are Faunus?"_

 _Blake answers: "Yeah, why?"_

 _Ruby: "Well…"_

" _Ahem." All of the students turns to Ozpin. "I'll keep this brief._ 'I know what you are going to do. It's not fun.' I know, I know. Planned to do so, but now, against it. _"You have traveled here today in search for knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."_

 _Adam: "This guy knows what to speak."_

 _Ruby: "Isn't that our goal as a Huntsman?"_

 _Blake: "That depends on what people think, Ruby."_

" _But. I look amongst you, and all I can see, is wasted energy, in need of purposes and directions. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that, knowledge will only help you so far." Ruby blinks at the Headmaster's words. "It's up to you to take the first step."_

 _Ozpin then walks away, as Glynda speaks in his place: "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. The initiation will start tomorrow. You are dismissed."_

 _Adam crosses his arms. "Still the same old Headmaster."_

 _Ruby turns to him. "You know him?"_

 _Blake: "He met us at our home. He gave us an invitation, with the permission from our parents. They knew him, also they wanted us to be Huntsmen too, so they allowed us to study here."_

 _Adam smirks: "Right before we planned to knock out that train too."_

 _Yang asks him: "The train that's heading to Vale a few days ago?" "Yes." "Why?" "We can't stop it. Black Fang forced run it. Tried to fix the mainboard, but it didn't work." "Guess it can't be helped, huh?"_

T.O suddenly stands up and disappears. I ask Kurome: "What's wrong with him?" "Probably saw some visions that he needs to check alone."

Monty: "Why? Can't he check it with you?" "Sometimes we can do that. However, some are more important that he can't trust me, yet." "Trust you?" "I did a few bad things in the past. Now, the current 'punishment' is for me to stay with T.O, so that he can keep an eye on me."

Ozpin: "What did you do to even get that?" "Nearly blowing up the dimension that Kuro tried to protect."

Oobleck: "Why?"

Kurome: "It's…a bit of bad assumptions from me. When I have realized my mistakes, he wanted me to be a better person, like my other half."

T.O returns, with…a poker face. Normally he would have a small smile on his face, or at least a normal looking. Kurome asks him: "What's wrong?" "The Sentinel Weapons sudden acted weird, so the copies called me to check on. Turns out…it's not something so dangerous to need me."

My eyes shine up. "Sentinel Weapons? Can I see them?"

T.O: "Probably not. Sorry Ruby, but those ones are only for emergency." "Aw…"

Monty: "Sentinel Weapons?"

T.O: "You don't need to know."

 _The scene changes to nighttime, in the ball room, where the sleeping bags are everywhere, while the students are talking with each other before hitting the bed. Then it focuses on Ruby, with her clothes changed and a Grimm eye mask on her head, writing something. Then, Yang jumps down next to her._

" _It's like a big slumber party!" Yang shouts out. Ruby stops a bit, before continuing and answers her sister: "Dad won't approve of the boys…" "Our mothers do, though. They throw sleeping parties now and then."_

Taiyang: "Raven? Throwing sleeping parties?"

Qrow chucks even more wine. "This is getting crazier and crazier."

Glynda shakes her head. "How haven't you got alcohol poisoned yet, Qrow? I have seen you drinking too many times."

Qrow: "As long as I'm not dead."

 _Yang then notices what her sister's doing. "What are you doing, sis?"_

" _I'm writing a letter to my friends at Signal. I promised them to tell about Beacon and things around here."_

" _Aww. That's so cuuttee…" A pillow to the face is Ruby's response to Yang._

" _Being the only one in my age here is not helping me at all. All of my friends are back there…"_

" _How about the two friends you met before? And the black duo as well? Four friends so far!" No response yet. "Ruby, look. This is the first day, and you got a few friends already. Few days more and you would be friends with everyone here." "Yeah, I guess so…"_

"At least this Ruby has better start than me…"

Weiss: "After the initiation and our arguments, things went better for you…"

Blake: "Don't forget about when I showed my secrets."

Weiss: "Oh, right…Sorry about it."

 _The scene changes to Blake and Adam, standing at the balcony outside of the room. Blake is currently reading a book…_

 _Adam: "Stop pretending you're reading, Blake. You are thinking about something."_

 _Blake: "…Is that too obvious to you?"_

" _I'm your older brother. I have to take care of you, you know?"_

" _You're not my real brother."_

" _Don't have to be related to be one."_

 _Blake closes her book. "Yes. It's about_ _ **our savior, our friend."**_

Blake is thinking about something. Kurome: "What's wrong, Blake?"

"It's…I don't remember about any serious incidents in the past. Not with Adam anyway."

T.O: "So this is a new vision part. We will see what this is about."

" _It's a shame we can't meet him again."_

" _Don't be so sure._ _ **We haven't found his corpse in that fire**_ _."_

"Fire?"

Blake then remembers: "Right. There's a time when one of our storage houses got caught on fire. Luckily everyone got out alive."

"Alive…huh? No mental scars?" Blake turns to T.O. He's not looking too happy.

Blake: "I and Adam nearly got stuck, but my father managed to get us out."

T.O then turns to screen again, and no more words being spoken. Oobleck asks: "Did you find the reason for it?"

Blake: "It's…it was caused by a human…"

Oobleck nods. "So the distrusting from Adam Taurus was from that?"

Blake: "Even before it, but that's the final nail."

Ozpin: "The one who created it…you caught him?"

Blake shakes her head. "He got away in one of the ships. We have never seen his face."

Winter: "Then we might see why this Adam is not the same as ours in here."

" _What about him being turned to ash?"_

" _Maybe. Maybe not. You know how he was very confident about his abilities."_

" _He's human, Blake. Even when we're helpless when we're in that situation…"_

" _You think so? After what we have gone through, and you doubted him?"_

" _I didn't. However, he made his choice that day. He died, for us to live. With all of the conflicts, ended by his sacrifice…"_

" _But that also separated us. The Black Fang appeared that day."_

" _And we will carry his will, to unite Faunus and Human together."_

…

" _You think it's the reason our parents want us to be Huntsmen?"_

" _Don't know. But I think he would want to see us like this."_

" _Maybe…"_

 _Adam smiles and walks back inside. But not before: "Goodnight sis. Don't stay up too late." Blake turns back and smiles as well. "Goodnight, brother."_

Ironwood: "So this savior sacrificed his life to protect you two?"

Blake: "From this conversation…maybe…"

My father suddenly says: "Do you think it's 'an eye for an eye'?"

"How could you say something like that, father?"

My father shakes his head. "That's life, Ruby. You need to trade something, to gain something."

Weiss: "But then mister, what about the grave in Ruby's trailer?"

"That's an empty grave, right? The one that's supposed to be there would be the same one to save the two Faunus."

"It could be…"

T.O interrupts us: "It's not finished yet."

 _The scene changes to Ozpin's office, where the man himself is watching the full moon, his mug's placing on the table._

" _Thousands of years passed…You appeared before me…Annihilating the Grimm that nearly wiped out Humanity…You then found us the source of this world, Dust…then, you just went, leaving no traces…But…You called me Ozpin before…when I was not him yet…years later, you just appeared here and there, helping everyone around…After you died…You left the message to me, saying you will return one day…if it's the time, you should leave out a clue for me to find…"_

 _Then, the table shines up, as Ozpin turns around. Three images with silhouettes appear before him. Ozpin's lips then curl into a smile. "So, another fixed team. You're rigging my rules,_ _ **my dear friend.**_ _" The screen then flicks to black, indicating the vision is finished._

* * *

"Everything is in motion." That's the only words T.O speaks, before he just lays back on the ground.

"It's…it's over?"

"For now. Take a short break." Then, he just closes his eyes.

Kurome sighs. "Better leave him be. Now, you all have questions?"

Glynda: "Probably…WHY DO I ENTER A RELATIONSHIP WITH OZPIN OF ALL PEOPLE?" She's shouting to the girl, as Kurome puts her fingers to block the high-pitched voice.

"Oww…Don't shout like that. If you want to blame someone, blame Kuro later. I'm sure he's the culprit."

"I will, later. But now, tell me why."

Kurome: "He's a shipper, okay?"

I tilt my head in confusion. "Shipper? You mean someone who transports goods through…"

Yang suddenly gets excited. "A shipper, you say?"

Kurome: "And why would you get excited?"

Yang: "Well, more romantic for us to tease at. Probably Winter and our Uncle…"

"WE WOULD NOT!" Both of them shout at the same time. Then look at each other's face, and turn away instantly.

Blake then asks her: "Do you know who he would ship there?"

Kurome shrugs: "Who knows? Maybe he will ship you girls together…" Why do everyone's face turn red? And what does 'ship' mean?

Why don't you ask Blake?

"Ask Blake? Okay! Blake, what is…" I turn to see that Blake's hiding somewhere…inside of this forest. Why does the realm change into this?

For her to hide, of course. This is a perfect place for her stealthy approach.

"And why did you do so?"

Well…She obviously doesn't want to…taint your mind…

"Look, I have been through some bad sides of the world. You can't hide anything from me."

There are definitely some that you haven't crossed yet. And you shouldn't.

"Just tell me what it is."

Uncle Qrow: "Don't try to pry more, Ruby. None of us would like to speak about it. Especially in front of you."

I pout. "Uncle Qrow, I'm sixteen already! I'm old enough to know everything!"

Kurome: "Kuro would disagree with that. Anyway, another questions?"

Jaune: "It's not related to the vision, but…what would happen if we return to our younger bodies?"

Kurome: "What do you mean?"

Pyrrha: "We have a year of training and fighting. Our past selves won't withstand what we have done…"

That wouldn't be your concern. I will handle that. Can't let you fall down in your first day, especially you Jaune.

Jaune sighs in relief: "Thanks."

Winter asks: "Wait…if you return us back…wouldn't that be a timeline problem?"

Monty: "Probably not. He told me, all what he created will not affect the original one. Sending you back to the past is one of them."

Well, aren't they cute?

"What do you mean?"

Look to your right.

We turn to our right, and see a lovely sight: T.O is currently leaning against a tree, with Kurome laying her heart on his shoulder. Both of them are sleeping, with butterflies flying around them.

Nora purrs: "Aww! That's so cute! Why didn't they tell us that they're a couple?"

Well, they aren't. I'm preparing my funeral right now.

Ozpin asks in surprise: "You're going to die?"

Monty chuckles: "I know what he meant. The two will try to kill him, once they know what the Creator just did."

Weiss deadpans: "Then he shouldn't do it in the first place."

Blake: "I don't think they can kill him. They can try, though."

Professor Port suddenly stands up. "I'm going for an adventure. Who's with me?" "In time like this, sir?" "He's not going to wake up soon, and this forest looks promising to me. Also, a little training here wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?"

"A run in the forest? Count me in!" Nora immediately stands up and follows Port to the another part of this forest. Ren sighs and follows them as well, probably trying to keep Nora at bay. The others have separated as well, leaving me and Monty with the sleeping duo.

"…"

"Can't find a word for this, Ruby?"

"Yeah…Something like that…"

"We're in the same boat here. But...at least we are not in danger."

"Not now…but when we return…wait, when that time comes, what will happen to you?"

"Probably return to my original soul. The Creator only 'borrowed' me for a while."

"I hope you could find a better life…"

"Thanks Ruby. Now…what should we do now? Aside from waiting these two to wake up?"

I pull out my Scroll and turn to camera mode…

* * *

 **Chapter 2 end!**

 **Costing a week for this...still in the track, I guess.**

 **Yep, for those who hasn't known yet, I'm a shipper, so prepare to see lots of couples in my story. ESPECIALLY girlxgirl.**

 **SI not appeared yet? Next chapter will it be.**

 **Who will team up with Adam, you asked? The first one is obviously my SI, the other two...try to guess. But I will spoiler this: The team's name is TANK.**

 **The second woman...obvious to ones who followed me from the beginning...**

 **See you in the next chapters everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my SI, OCs and my stories. What you know is owned by their respective producers.**

 **Another chapter out...Currently have nothing to say...Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Three hours later…

"PLEASE, RUBY! DELETE THE PICTURES!"

"No can do, Kurome! It's a little cute moment of you two! It's rare!"

"PLEASE! FOR GODDESSES' SAKES!"

"*Sigh* Seriously, Ruby, why did you do that?"

"Looking at you two! You're like lovers! Even with your main colors…"

"I'm sure it's nothing to do with it. Also, can you release me from this fish rod?"

Yeah, after they woke up…Kurome found out about what I have done, and she also knew that's the Creator's fault…but she decided to tie T.O up and hung him above of a crocodile pool before begging me to delete the pictures. T.O's face is not showing anything, though. Maybe he knew this would come sooner or later.

Yang snickers: "Just Yang up there, T.O. Penny is going to help you soon." That earns groans from us students, snickers from my dad, headshaking from the adults, and a sigh from T.O. Kurome and Penny aren't reacting to it, since the former is still trying her best, and the later is doing what Yang just said.

After T.O's landed on solid ground (the pool disappeared before he fell), he thanks Penny and turns to the embarrassed and crying girl. "Kurome, leave it be."

"HOW COULD YOU LET IT HAPPEN, T.O?"

"Both of us were sleeping, and I already knew the Creator would do that. I just have to accept it."

"BUT I' DON'T, OKAY? I…" She then uses my cloak to cover her face, as she's hiding herself from T.O's sight.

Penny, oblivious about everything, asks: "I think that's a cute picture. Don't friends do that with each other?"

"Penny…" She turns to me. "It's true that friends take pictures with each other. However, the ones I took, they're for friends with special relationships. Like, a couple of sort."

Penny still doesn't understand. "So Kurome and T.O are a couple?"

"Kurome and T.O are not a couple…" She mumbles in her 'dreamy' voice.

"Back on track…" T.O speaks. "I think we had a little bit of misunderstanding. The reviewer before, he was thinking about the nature of the Remnant being changed with Kuro, not just the enemies. Kuro might even interfere with the very core of your world, Aura, Semblance, Magic, and such. He thought that the Grimm might develop souls as well as Aura." Ren suddenly stiffs up. T.O notices it. "What's wrong?" "I…and Nora have met with a dangerous Grimm…If that thing has a Soul and Aura now…" "Then Kuro would deal with it, or help your other self doing so." He relaxes a bit, but he still grips on Nora's hand. Nora shows a great concern on her face while holding Ren's hand as well.

"On second matter…Just got the name for Adam's team…"

Qrow interrupts: "Sorry buddy, but unless there are four members, then no team would be formed."

T.O: "Apparently it is. Aside from Adam and Kuro, there are two more. However, The Creator only showed the team's name, TANK. And if I'm right, the three silhouettes we saw earlier were Kuro, along with another two."

Ozpin: "I know my other self knew him, but do you think the other two are capable to deal with Grimm?"

T.O: "I could bet on it. If Kuro sent the other Headmaster their information to create a team, then they must have some experiences in fighting monsters."

Glynda: "Then, who do you think the other two would be?"

T.O: "This is not my guess, but the reviewer. The T is for Tamsoft, and the N is for Nitroplus."

Silence…Kurome, recovered from her mind shock, asks us: "What's wrong?"

Doctor Oobleck answers: "Well…it's the names…our naming system mostly based on colors, so when we heard about those names…"

My father agrees: "That doesn't sound like a human's name at all…"

Monty sighs. I ask him: "You know something?" "It's a common thing in Gamindustri actually…"

Glynda: "What do you mean?" "All of people from Gamindustri are references from Earth, that's why their names are not like humans, but like companies' names."

Blake: "How about you show us who they are, T.O?"

T.O nods and opens up two screens. On the left is a woman with blue long hair being tied into a ponytail, green eyes, wearing some kind of blue and white uniform while a little doll or something being tied with a red ribbon in front of her uniform. Her skirt is held by a big red ribbon with various designs that nearly reaches her ankles. Her legs are almost covered fully by white long socks with orange ribbons on each side and brown shoes. She's also holding a longsword on her right hand. On the right is a girl, with long gray hair that reaches her waist, with a ribbon with special design on her head zero idea what it is, royal blue eyes. She wears a white corset with a black jacket, white crosses on the end of her sleeves, and two black wings on her back. She also has a headphone hanging around her neck. Her skirt is a thick stripping of black and grey with white frills lining the hem and a black belt held by a grey clasp. Covering her legs are a pair of grey shoes with cross designs, black warmers and white and black stripped stockings. On her right hand is a red-blade katana.

T.O speaks: "The left one is Tamsoft, the right one is Nitroplus. Both of them are very experienced, and they earn a very high rank in the Guild around Gamindustri." He waits a bit so that all of us can take a good look on them. "Although…Why them?"

Yeah, the first thing people would think about letter N is Neptune, not Nitroplus.

T.O: "And letter T?"

Well…Currently no one else in my mind.

T.O: "So, is it correct?"

Hey, I don't want to spill the fun, okay?

T.O: "So be it."

"The weapons look so cool…" I'm drooling since I see their weapons. Even though they're simple, their designs show that the owners have experienced with them…

Weiss crosses her arm. "I'm sorry, but I don't think these girls could help us. I mean, the way they dress…"

Monty interrupts: "That's Gamindustri for you. Logic is out of the window."

T.O: "Well…it could be interesting. Tamsoft, she could be a great fighter. Nitroplus, though…"

"What's wrong with her?"

T.O: "She has a heavy case of ATSM."

Yang: "And what's that?"

T.O: "It's from the Creator's language, but it's close to Chuunibyou."

All of us except Kurome and Monty give him a question look. T.O waves his hand. "Once we meet her, you will know. More about her is that, she doesn't really care about how bad a bad man is. She just fights them till the end. That's why Kuro has to keep an eye on literally everyone, so that Nitroplus doesn't take things too far."

Glynda crosses her arms. "That problematic?"

T.O: "Not really. Kuro is a bit over-paranoid sometimes." Silence. "Better keep the story up, otherwise we're stuck here forever."

* * *

 _Someone has just woken up and slowly opens his eyes, only to see blue eyes staring at him. When his eyes are fully opened, he sees an excited orange hair girl jumping in excitement._

" _Wake up lazy bud! It's morning!"_

Ren sighs, as Nora squeaks in hyper-excitement. "Hey, Ren, it's us!"

Weiss sighs: "How can you and Ruby be so hyped up in the morning?"

T.O asks Ren: "Why didn't you change your clothes when you slept?" "Only before the initiation. I need to prepare for everything."

 _Ren sighs as Nora starts singing behind him, as he turns to see Nora running to somewhere…_

" _Tough life with her, huh?" A hand's reaching out for Ren._

" _At least my life's not boring." Ren grabs it and stands up to see Jaune in his battle gear. "Ready for the initiation?" "Ready for everything."_

Jaune: "So I befriended with both of them even before the start of this?"

T.O: "Highly so."

 _They start following Nora to wherever she's running to. "Hey Ren? Do you think we would make a good team?" "We have met for a year, remember? We have trained with each other since then, and we know each other's weaknesses." "That's why us forming a team is a good thing." "Who knows what The Headmaster might think. I heard from the upper-classes that his method to form team is…hideous." "He might change this year." "Maybe." And they start doing their morning routine, with Nora singing behind them every time._

Glynda fixes her glasses. "Highly doubt it. He has been like this for decades."

Monty: "And that would make a signature for him being a maniac."

Ozpin: "I do what I need to do to make sure the students are ready. The method to form team from the previous Headmaster was worse than mine."

"And it would be what, sir?" "You can go and check in the archive. It would be somewhere in there."

 _And during that, they walk to where their weapons are stored. And they find Ruby and Yang arguing about something. Jaune calls out for Ruby: "Hey Ruby! What are you two talking about?"_

 _Ruby immediately stops and turns to Jaune. "Oh hey Jaune!" Then she pulls her sister to them. "Meet my sister, Yang. Yang, this is Jaune and…eh, who are you two?"_

 _Nora screams: "I AM NORA VALKYRIE!" Which makes Ruby has to cover her ears. Ren sighs, and once Ruby's ears work normally again, he introduces himself: "Sorry for her attitude. My name is Lie Ren, nice to meet you." Both of them shake hand._

 _Yang suddenly wraps her arm around Ruby's neck. "Two more friends, Ruby! You're making progress!" Ignoring her sister's protesting, she speaks to the two boys. "By the way, I'm Yang Xiao Long, this girl's bigger sister." Noticing that they're giving her a weird look, she asks: "What's wrong?"_

 _Jaune: "Umm…are you two…half-sisters?"_

 _Yang: "Oh, you noticed?"_

 _Ren: "Actually…_ _ **we knew someone who had the same situation**_ _…So this doesn't surprise us more."_

T.O deadpans. "Did Kuro even brag about that?"

Kurome: "Don't you think he would say the whole truth?"

T.O: "Definitely not."

"The whole truth?" He turns to me. "Future matter."

 _Jaune then asks: "Do you know the method of forming teams in this year?"_

 _Yang shakes her head. "No idea. I tried to bribe the previous students, but they agreed to each other on not telling us anything."_

 _Nora: "Welll…who cares! As long as we're friends, we will fight alongside with each other, right?"_

 _Ren nods. "She has a point."_

 _Yang shrugs. "Can't disagree with that."_

T.O suddenly sighs. "What is it, T.O?" "Nothing. Just him being lazy."

 _The scene changes to the initiation…_

Weiss: "Wait, I remember that I was talking with Pyrrha. Why doesn't this one show it?"

T.O: "Maybe it's too common. This is not the first reaction fanfiction, anyway."

 _Everyone's standing on the launch pads, which they didn't notice them, yet, as Ozpin speaks: "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."_

 _Glynda continues: "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." 'Yang: Not really.' "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today."_

 _Ozpin: "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it's in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well."_

Kurome: "That sounds conflicted to 'random teammate selection'."

Glynda glares at Ozpin, who just sips his mug in response.

" _That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."_

" _WHAT?" The one who said that is not Ruby, but rather Jaune._

Qrow asks Jaune: "Why do you sound surprised? Scared about picking the wrong teammate?"

"Uncle…that should be my question, not Jaune." "Oh…"

Professor Port: "That's right. What's wrong in this?"

Jaune mumbles something, then exclaims: "RIGHT! The landing strategy…"

Professor Ozpin nods. "I remember that part. You are a bit…"

Jaune interrupts him: "Sorry sir, but I don't think my other self doesn't have one. The fact YOU'RE going to LAUNCH us is what I'm thinking about."

Pyrrha: "What are you…oh…motion sickness…" "Yeah…"

Yang just chuckles about that. "Yeah, Vomit Boy…" "Don't call me by that nickname again, please…"

T.O: "Don't feel bad. Kuro has a period high-frightening sometimes."

Kurome: "I don't understand how he could have that when he literally flies around with no problems."

 _Ozpin continues: "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will need opposition along the way. DO NOT hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."_

 _Adam smirks: "I can get behind that." Blake sighs. "You and your direct approaches."_

 _Ruby is a little bit scared, Weiss and Blake are readying their weapons, Yang does so after putting her sunglasses on, and the rest are waiting for the Headmaster's next order. And Jaune is trying to get Ozpin's attention with no success._

" _You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene."_

T.O turns to Ozpin. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave the students there?"

Ozpin: "We always make sure that no problems that's too hard for students to deal with would be in the area. And we have to make sure the students are capable of defending themselves…" T.O instantly points a thumb to Jaune. "And him?" "I know he can handle it."

Jaune asks in surprise: "You know?" "The Arcs are not known for their advantages in strength, but in strategy. Also, you might not know, but having lived for thousands of years, I could sense how much one's Aura has, and I could see a lot in you." Jaune nods. "Thanks for your kind words, sir."

 _Ozpin: "We have placed the relics in an abandoned temple at the end of the path. Each pair must choose one, and return to the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." Silence. "Are there any questions?"_

" _Um sir, I…" "Good! Now, take your position."_

Qrow: "Still the same sadistic Headmaster I know."

Ozpin: "I'm not, and you know it."

 _Jaune is still trying to ask him: "Um… sir, I have a question." Weiss catapults. "So…about this landing strategy..." Adam. "Are you going to drop us, or…" "No, you will be falling." "Yes, sir. I know about that." The others. "How are we going to fall?" Ren. "I mean, we're on the ground now." Cardin. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" Yang and Ruby, in order. Now Jaune notices how they are going to fall. "Oh, why sir…AHH!" And he's launched as well._

 _Ozpin smirks when the Professors look at the falling students. "Being adapted to unaccounted situations is a must have trait in all of the Huntsmen." Then he looks at the Scroll, as he swipes on multiple cameras. "Now, let's see where we could find you,_ _ **Hybrid Heart.**_ _"_

* * *

"Hybrid Heart?" All of us ask Kurome. "That's Kuro's title."

Jaune sighs. "The other me has been trained well to take that lightly."

Professor 'DOCTOR, sir, DOCTOR' Oobleck suddenly asks Ozpin: "Are you going to change the method soon?"

Ozpin sips. "Not really. Maybe."

Port gives out his suggestion: "How about letting them fight against the upper classes?"

Glynda: "That wouldn't be possible. It won't show much of what the students can do."

Kurome: "We can follow his ideas." All the students turn to her. "But, the upper classes only set up traps and obstacles. The students will be given orders to not attack them directly, while dealing with the Grimm at the same time."

Qrow: "That…might work."

Winter: "Why? Why do you even need to do so? The Grimm are bad enough to deal with."

Ironwood understands what Kurome wants to say. "You want the students to aware that the Grimm are not the only problem, right?" "Yes. With someone like your Roman, human is just as bad as the Grimm."

Weiss wants to protest, but she knows that Kurome is right.

Blake: "You're not saying anything about the Faunus, Kurome."

Kurome: "I already included Faunus with human already."

Blake blinks: "Why?"

T.O: "You will hear the explanation from Kuro."

Kurome nods. "He's the one inspired that idea."

Monty: "What idea?"

T.O and Kurome: "Everyone has the same rights." And that's something you know, sir Monty. He nods at the answer.

Ren asks: "Is that something from your world?"

Monty nods. "It's a little bit about history. And I will tell you later, Doctor Oobleck." Who nods as well.

 _Pleasant music, with a little bird flying without a care in the world…and gets crashed by Ruby. "Birdy no!"_

Winter laughs: "HAHA! Serve you right, Qrow!"

Qrow grunts. "Should have seen that one coming."

I blink. Did I really crash into my Uncle? "Was that really you, Uncle?"

T.O snickers. "We have an evidence for that. Roll it, Creator." On it. Also, thank you, Murderofbirds for that beautiful edited video!

* * *

 _We are now seeing me jumping and wrapping on Uncle's arm after his fight with Winter. "Uncle Qrow!" He raises his arm up so that I'm face-to-face with him. "So good to see you! Did you miss me, did you miss me?"_

" _Let's think about it, Qrow!"_

Qrow blinks. "Who's that?"

T.O: "The one who makes the video."

 _The scene changes to when we're playing game with him after that. Qrow: "Now, where was I?"_

 _Ruby: "You're telling us about your last mission."_

 _Qrow: "Right, right. I come across a small village…" But the scene doesn't indicate that. Instead, it shows him with Ozpin's cane jumping off the cliff and changing into a crow and flying away. "In the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right." The scene changes to when Qrow started stepping into a bar before he noticed something, as he collapsed in defeat. "And that's when it happened. I was defeated." And it changes to what we just saw before this. And the scene changes back to when Ruby asks Qrow if he missed her or not, who replied with a 'nope' and rubbed her hair._

That earns everyone's laugh. Only Ironwood sighs in irritate: "Don't tell me this is the real reason why you're offline for weeks?"

The unfortunate victim laughs as well. "I wish it would be the case! But that crash didn't do much damage actually."

Monty speaks while still laughing: "Wow…can't believe…someone has the idea…to do so…"

T.O stops laughing for a while. "Well, the one making is a very big fan of you. You should be proud of it." "Yes, I am."

Well, fun aside. Now let's return back to the real show. "Yes, please."

* * *

 _Ruby shoots a few shots to slow down her velocity, before changing Crescent Rose into scythe form and hooks on a tree branch, and swings herself further. Weiss summons Nevermore's wings and glyphs back-and-front to descend down. Ren uses his sickles to hook on a big tree and spin around it to go down. Once reaching the ground, he retracts his weapons and looks up when he hears explosion sounds from Yang, who's using both her Semblance and Ember Cecilia to fly further more before wall-jump from tree to tree. The camera changes to Pyrrha, who just braces herself with her shield and breaks a lot of tree branches in process before landing on a good enough one._

Monty: "Why is this her first appearance?"

T.O: "Like I said, too many reaction fanfictions for it, so the Creator cut it down a bit."

 _She then turns Milo into a rifle and looks around, and detects Jaune falling without any tactics._

Jaune groans: "Don't tell me my other self has my same problem."

 _Pyrrha the turns Milo into a Javelin and throws it at Jaune. A while later, a sound of something being plugged appears, with Jaune saying his thank to Pyrrha._

 _But when the screen changes to Jaune, it's actually him holding both Milo and Crocea Mors in his hands, both of which are helping him not to fall to the ground immediately. Then, he pulls them out and lets the gravity do its work. He then looks at Milo and speaks to himself. "Better give it back to her before she gets attacked by the Grimm." Then he runs off to where he assumes Pyrrha is in._

Jaune sighs in relief. "So he does know how to do it."

"Yeah. But why didn't you do something like that before?" "I was surprised…And you know how I was back then."

 _Ruby lands on the ground and immediately runs to find Yang. "Gotta find Yang gotta find Yang gotta find…YANG! WHERE ARE YOU?" 'This is bad…this is so bad…what happened if someone finds her first? Or I find someone? Who can I get?... Jaune, yeah, he's funny and nice, and he looks like he can hold for his own. Blake, mysterious and calm…though I'm not sure how she and Adam are related…And there's Weiss too…she is…" She stops before crashing right into Weiss. The two look at each other, before Weiss sighs and gestures Ruby to follow her. Ruby immediately follows suit, and asks Weiss, a bit hurtful: "Why do you sigh, Weiss?"_

 _Weiss: "Not to be rude, but you're not the first person I want to meet up first."_

 _Ruby pouts: "Hey, you haven't seen me in actions."_

 _Weiss: "It's not that. If you can get here, then you're good enough. I would like to have Pyrrha first, though."_

 _Ruby: "You mean the girl who won Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row? She's going to attend here?"_

 _Weiss: "Yes. I met her in the locker room, and we chatted a bit."_

T.O suddenly moves like a Russia doll. Ruby doesn't know about it, that's just how I see it. I ask him: "What's wrong?" "Wondering what changed Jacques' mind."

 _Meanwhile, Jaune manages to find Pyrrha running to him as well. He gives the girl her weapon back. "Thanks for the assist, but there's no need to do that."_

 _Pyrrha: "Well, I was seeing you falling while spinning, so I thought you're in trouble."_

 _Jaune scratches his head. "I was caught surprised, that's all. Anyway, do you know where the relics should be?"_

 _The girl looks up at the sky, then points at one direction. "I think it's that way." The boy shrugs, and they start walking to the direction of the temple._

 _During the walk, Jaune decides to speak first: "My name is Jaune Arc, what's yours?"_

 _Pyrrha: "Oh, it's Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos."_

 _Jaune looks the girl's appearance again, before exclaiming: "Did you appear on the front of the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box?"_

 _Pyrrha gives him a nod. "Yes, I am." A bit of silence… "I thought you would say you recognized me from somewhere else."_

 _Jaune looks at her cluelessly: "Like what?"_

Weiss asks him: "How doesn't you know her?"

Jaune: "Hey, you know me back then…"

Blake: "I don't think that's what she meant. If this Jaune has trained like he said, how come he didn't know about Pyrrha's successful record in Tournament?"

That brings up a good point.

 _Pyrrha: "You didn't know about Mistral Regional Tournament?"_

 _Jaune: "OH THAT! I didn't watch much of those. Sorry if I offended you."_

Yang shrugs. "Good reason, I guess."

 _Pyrrha: "It's okay." And while they're not looking, Jaune gets his face whipped by a tree branch, making him fall on his butt._

 _Pyrrha turns back and sees the scene. "Jaune! I'm sorry, are you okay?"_

 _Jaune stands up: "It's fine, it's fine. Nothing too bad."_

 _Pyrrha is not convinced. "Your face has a scratch on it."_

 _Jaune: "Oh…" He touches the place. "Forgot to active my Aura." He then closes his eyes and concentrates. His Aura acts up and heals the wound. He opens his eyes again. "Ready for combat again."_

 _Pyrrha asks in confusion: "Why didn't you use it in the first place?"_

 _Jaune: "My mentor who trained me before told me not to use it all the time. Saying that depending too much on it will be my downfall."_

 _Pyrrha crosses her arms in acknowledgement. "That's true. Many people are reckless when they have their Aura up."_

 _Jaune then walks to the direction of the temple. "Better keep moving now. The relics won't leave on their own." "Yes. Let's go."_

Monty asks Ozpin: "Can you actively disable your Aura?"

Ozpin shakes his head. "Not at our knowledge. Seems like this Kuro knows how to do it."

T.O: "You know, with his power like that, I wonder how Kuro's going to call his Semblance."

Winter: "Which is not his Semblance?"

T.O: "Needs a cover-up story. Someone like him would be targeted by many people."

 _Meanwhile, Adam is running straight to the Temple, not caring if he would meet someone in the way._

' _The students are going to gather there anyway.' He thinks to himself, as he slashes down any Grimm that comes to him. After a while he has a clean way to go._

' _Okay… a bit too quite…what happened to the Grimm?' He stops a bit and jumps to a high tree and looks around. He spots a small Nevermore, but despite looking straight at him, the bird turns its head towards other direction and flies to it. He turns to the direction…and sees numerous Nevermore gathering there, attacking something…_

T.O sighs. "Guess we find out where Kuro is."

Oobleck fixes his glasses. "How could you come to that conclusion? It could be anything…"

T.O: "Gathering that much Grimm in one place…Either there are too many despair people there, or one person causes that much…I would say the later. If there are people there, the Headmaster would have warned the students."

' _So there are people there…But, that much negative feelings? Better check it out.' He thinks as he jumps from tree to tree to get there. When he reaches the opening ground…The corpses of Grimm laying around the place, each having massive holes on them. And there are various types of them too: Beowolves, King Taijitus, Nevermore, Ursa, Death Stalkers and so on._

 _He looks at the middle of the fight, to see three people fighting against all the Grimm. One of them is a male, with black short hair, wearing a white trench coat, black jeans. In his hands are two katana, as he swings them and effortlessly kills the Grimm with single cut._

"Hey, it's you T.O!"

Weiss: "That would be Kuro you've spoken about, right?" She receives a nod from him.

Blake observes him. "His movements…they're extremely odd. They're not the moves of a fighter…"

Yang: "Are you sure? He's holding himself very well."

Pyrrha: "I agree with Blake. His movements show that he's a survivor, with only a little of real training experiences."

Ren: "Or…he doesn't need it."

The adults are measuring him as well. Then Ozpin suddenly speaks up: "He doesn't have Aura."

Penny tilts her head. "So he's not a human?"

T.O: "No longer a human to be exact. But, he would have done something to cover that problem…"

 _The second person is a girl, with short colorful hair and she's wearing a dress, that looks like being colored by the rainbow itself. The girl's holding a blue rapier, which the blade's bigger than Weiss. She's using some kind of Glyphs to constantly keep the Grimm away from her, while her strikes create energy wave that when they hit the Grimm, the smaller ones get vaporized, while the bigger ones receive massive damage._

T.O's eyebrows twitch. "She will be with Kuro?"

"You know her, T.O?" "Not personally."

 _The last one, who's covered with black rope, is holding a golden sword._ Okay, planning to describe it, and I can't do so. Once I reveal the weapon, you can check it yourself. Sorry for the inconvenience. _She's also helping the previous girl to fight the Grimm, while the male just holds on his own. Once a while, when the Grimm are too close, the male's katana suddenly disappears, replaced with a long whip that he wraps it around a Grimm's torso and swings around to knock the Grimm out. Once the Grimm is no use, he just retracts his whip and lets it lay down, dead, and pulls out two revolvers and starts shooting continuously to the Grimm._

My father crosses his arms. "Now that's stupid. How could he store that much weapons on him?"

T.O: "Have you ever heard about pocket dimension?"

Jaune perks up. "You mean that thing is real?"

T.O shakes his head. "Only a few universes have that, and yours is not one of them. Sorry about it."

' _Can't let them have their fun by themselves.' Adam rushes towards them, his hand resting on Wilt's handle. When he's near enough, he makes a massive slash to an Ursa's back, then uses it as a pedal to jump up and chop down a Nevermore. Then he uses Blush to shoot a few smaller ones before quick-draws a Beowolf. And when he's about to slash another Beowolf, it's stabbed from behind by Kuro._

" _Thanks for the assistance." Kuro says, after the Beowolf falls dead on the ground._

" _No problem." Both of them then block swings from two wolves, and return them to the dust. Adam asks: "Why are you three here?"_

 _Kuro pulls out one of his revolver and shoots the Grimm that's trying to sneak behind the other duo. "Questions later, please. Need to deal with these Grimm first." Adam nods and they both run to the girl and her friend and help them. During the help, Adam notices the one under the black rope is a girl, with purple hair and deeper purple eyes. She's wearing some kind of armor that fits for a knight, but she wears massive boots that would only work in the snowfield. But Adam doesn't care much, as he's trying to fend off the Grimm that's trying to use them as breakfast._

Kurome whispers something into T.O's ear, and she receives a nod from him. We're watching the 'newly Huntsmen team' fighting against what seems to be endless hordes of Grimm. Adam and Kuro show their brute forces by nearly one-shot everything on sight. When the Nevermore tries to attack them, either gun shots from the two males, or the energy waves from the girls take care of them. When Kuro gets chomped down by a King Taijitu, he just opens the Snake's mouth and stabs one of his katana straight through its brain, and jumps out of the dead Grimm. The robe girl's left hand then shines up, and a holographic of a fiery sword appears as a form of a man floats behind her, with each attack from her left sword causes the image do the same thing.

Qrow whistles: "This team is something else. Each of them can handle on their own without any support. Wonder how much they can do when they truly work with each other?"

T.O rubs his eyes. "Each one of them can solo a team by themselves if I'm seeing it right."

Weiss: "Well…it's possible. Pyrrha beat Cardin's team without breaking a sweat."

T.O: "I'm talking about a fully trained Huntsmen."

Winter raises her eyebrows. "You're a little overestimating them."

T.O: "I'm speaking the truth."

 _Eventually the team gets a break after the Grimm hasn't come back, as the corpses start dematerializing. Adam cleans his sword and sheaths it, before orders Kuro: "Now it would be the good time to tell me why you three are here."_

 _Kuro doesn't answer him immediately, as he speaks to the girls: "Are you two okay?"_

 _The rainbow girl whines: "We're fine, Kuro. But those Grimm are so horrible!"_

 _The robe girl bows to him. "We're fine…"_

 _Kuro sighs: "I told you not to do so, remember? Anyway…" He turns to Adam. "We're a bit of loss here. So can you lead us to the Headmaster of Beacon?"_

 _Adam: "Why do you want to meet him?"_

 _Kuro: "We, uh, got invited by him to learn at his Academy. But, we decided to take a walk to here, and…the result is that, we're here fighting the Grimm for about an hour before you found us."_

 _Adam: "Then you might want to join me now, I'm participating the Initiation now."_

 _Kuro's lips curl up. "Oh? Then we should follow you now. Take the lead, mister…"_

" _Adam, Adam Taurus."_

" _Well, my name is_ _ **Kuro Orleans**_ _. And these two are…"_

 _The scene then changes to Jaune and Pyrrha, when they're approaching the familiar den…_

T.O raises his arms up in defeat. "Did he just use **her last name** to cover his identity?"

"Whose last name, T.O?"

Kurome: "That's a secret."

Father looks a bit irritated. "Seriously, not even Raven has that much of secrets."

The two just shrugs.

 _Pyrrha asks her partner: "Do you think this is the place?"_

 _Jaune: "I don't think so. The Headmaster said that it's an abandoned temple. This place doesn't look like one." Then they hear a roaring sound from inside. "We better run now, or we're on the plate." Pyrrha nods as both of them run immediately, just in time for the Death Stalker to come out, roar and chase after them._

Jaune groans again: "Something never changes."

Pyrrha assures him: "At least you're not swung feet away."

Blake interrupts: "But then who's going to block Ruby's fall?"

Monty: "Who knows? Maybe Ruby and Weiss won't get that Nevermore Airline?"

Glynda speaks to me disapprovingly: "How could you even think about the idea of riding a Nevermore?"

I smile sheepishly: "Well…the Nevermore was there, and we're lost as well, so…"

Weiss sighs when she remembers the embarrassed memory. "Remind me to review through your plans first before we use it, okay?"

Penny notices something from the rainbow girl. "Is her hair nature? Or did she dye it?"

T.O: "That's her nature color. Sometimes the logic can't apply to everything."

 _The scene changes to Yang and Blake. They're observing the temple as the relics are placed on the columns, one for each. Some of them are missing. But, one of the big columns has a power symbol._

 _Yang walks to it and touches it, but nothing happens. Blake notices what her partner's doing, and gasps when she sees the symbol. Yang asks her: "You recognize this?" "That…that's from my and Adam's savior." "Savior?" "He saved me and him out of a fire, but in exchange of his life." "Sounds the same to me. One person has saved Ruby's mother, but also died in process as well. But we can't find his corpse." "We couldn't either." The two look at each other's eyes, thinking about the similarity in their story. "Do you think he's still alive?" "Possibly. But Adam doesn't believe it much."_

" _Ya-hoo!" The girls look at the direction, to see an Ursa being ridden by Nora. With one last shot from her grenade launcher, the Grimm goes down, unmoving._

" _Aww…I broke it…" Nora whines when she loses her ride._

Monty: "Nora being Nora…"

Ren: "I agree with you." Both of them are the same person, so it's understandable.

 _Ren appears from behind the Grimm, looking extremely exhausted. "Nora? Please…don't ever do that again…" But when he looks to where Nora 'was', there's only her outline. The real one has run to the relic, picks up the rook chess piece and starts singing "I'm Queen of the castle" song, with makes Ren to shout at her to get her back._

 _Blake asks in wonder: "Did that girl…just ride in on an Ursa?"_

 _Yang: "Eh…yeah…" That's when they hear the trees falling, with the Death Stalker roaring and is on Jaune and Pyrrha's tail. It manages to catch up with them, and it swings one of its massive claws that makes both of them fling to the rest of the students._

 _Jaune manages to pick himself up first, and waves his hand at the others. "Hey guys."_

 _Blake asks him: "Did you two just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on your tails?"_

 _Pyrrha stands up: "Yes, yes we are."_

 _Yang pinches her nose bridge. "Seriously, if Ruby managed to find herself in a stupid situation…"_

" _You are a bit too late for that." All of them look up and see Weiss, with her Nevermore wings spreading out, descending down with Ruby in her arms, who's as red as her cape. Once she touches the ground, she lets Ruby stand on her feet again, while having her wings disappear. "Your sister thought it would be a great idea to ride on a Nevermore to get here. While it's effective, I won't take that ride again."_

 _Yang turns to her sister, who twists her fingers around, then uses her hands to cover her face. "Ruby, I know that Mom told us it's cool to do so, doesn't mean you should do that."_

 _Blake speaks in surprise: "You mother said what?"_

Qrow chuckles: "That would be Summer's idea. She likes to bring out crazy ideas."

Glynda shakes her head. "Your team could come up with the most ridiculous ideas in any kind of situation."

 _Ren interrupts her: "We have a bigger problem at hand." He points to the Nevermore on the sky, and the Death Stalker crawling towards them. We need to beat them up before we could return back."_

 _Ruby: "Got it!" Then she just runs directly towards the Death Stalker, despite her sister calling her back. She tries to land a hit on the Grimm, but it just swats her away like a fly. She stands up, looks back at the dangerous Grimm, and tries to run back to her group. But the Nevermore fires a barricade of feathers, one of which manages to stop her by pinning her cape to the ground. The rest stop her sister from running to her assist._

T.O: "Rule number one: No cape."

I pout. "They are cool."

T.O: "But they cause troubles to the owners."

 _Ruby turns back to see the Death Stalker bringing its stinger up, and attempts to strike her. 'Attempt' because a whip sudden wraps on the stinger, making the Death Stalker stop dead in the track. The Grimm turns back, only to receive a kick from Adam to the face, as the two girls jump over its claw and run to Ruby. The robe girl then pulls out the feather with ease, as the rainbow girl pulls Ruby back to the others with the robe girl following her. The Death Stalker looks at the distracters, then roars up and tries to grab Adam with its claw, only for Kuro to pull the whip, which has enough force to lift the Grimm up and throw it to a few feet away from them. The Nevermore fires out another barricade of feathers, which either are cut down by Adam, or being vaporized by Kuro's extreme accurate shots._

Ironwood: "Now that, I have to call nonsense in this. What kind of bullets is this Kuro using? One shot any feathers?"

T.O: "No bullets. All he did is charging his power into projectiles and shooting them. That's it."

"Can we do that with our weapons?"

Kurome: "Technically yes. But it would draw your Aura very fast. Only people who has nature healing ability or who can draw energy from other sources can do that constantly."

Yang smirks: "Sounds like I could do that with my shotgun. Charge up while taking damage…"

Ozpin sips his mug again. "If these two manage to deal with this two…"

T.O: "Kuro only can do that. But I don't think it would happen."

 _The girls get Ruby back to the group, as Yang's hugging her sister. "You're not doing that again, okay?" "I'm sorry sis."_

 _Blake: "I don't want to break this, but we should help Adam and the newcomer now. They would need our help."_

 _The robe girl: "Don't worry miss. We will help them. You can do what you need to do."_

 _Ren: "How? The Nevermore is up there…" The two girls suddenly glow up, as they start floating and heading straight to the airborne Grimm. "Never mind."_

 _Weiss is about to summon her wings again when Blake interrupts. "Stop, Weiss. We can't help them this way." She turns to the Faunus. "They can't do it on their own." "I feel that they can. Also, we can help them by dealing with that horde of Grimm." All of the students turn to where Blake's pointing, and see that the Grimm are heading to them._

 _Yang smiles: "Luckily we have our lucky cat here. Let's keep them busy everyone!"_

Blake: "Lucky cat? What's that?"

Yang: "I don't know either."

T.O: "That's a symbol of luck in Kuro's world."

 _Turning back to Adam and Kuro…_

" _You better have some ideas to break that shield covering its head." "I have some, but…" They roll to dodge a stinger strike. "Your pick. Using its tail to kill it, or we break the shell by ourselves." "I would pick the later." "Then prepare your Semblance." "What?" Adam couldn't ask more, as Kuro already runs up to the Death Stalker and delivers punches and kicks to its face. When it tries to grab him, he just punches the claw to the ground in one swift move before continuing his work. Once the white bone starts cracking, Kuro shouts to Adam: "Activate your Semblance now!" Kuro's hand then glows up, as he turns back in a brief moment to send an energy ball right at Adam, who raises his blade to receive it. Adam's body instantly flares up with power, as he observes the power in wonder. When he looks back, Kuro's holding both of the Grimm's claws to the ground. "Adam, one chance. Take the shot. I will dodge at the last moment." Doubting him a bit, he runs to the Death Stalker and swings at it and Kuro vertically, who phases through the swing for some reasons. A second later, the Death Stalker is chopped in half, and Kuro's okay from it._

 _He smirks. "Nice swing, Adam." The mentioned sheaths his sword. "Well, that's one. What about the…they can fly?" Adam looks up at the Nevermore, to see the two girls fighting it while floating in the air. The Grimm clearly didn't expect the human to fight it in the air, as it's struggled to fight two of them at the same time. Eventually, the two girls gather power in their hands and blast it to the Grimm, vaporizing it. Adam looks back to his newly friends, to see that they have coordinated with each other in dealing with the other Grimm. But…the number of Grimm is not reducing…_

" _Kuro…" He turns to him. "Do you carry anything that attracts the Grimm?"_

 _Kuro smirks. "_ _ **Myself being the greatest attention**_ _. Now, let's deal with them and return, before more can reach us."_

Winter asks T.O: "How could one person be the attention of all Grimm?"

T.O: "All will be answered in the future."

 _The scene changes to Beacon, when Ozpin is forming the team._

 _Ozpin: "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." The new team just stands there for a few seconds and walks out without a word._

T.O turns to Monty. "May I ask if you had any plans to improve their personalities?"

Monty: "I did. But it won't be sooner."

 _Ozpin continues: "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc."_

" _Lead by who?" Jaune asks the Headmaster in surprise, as Nora's hugging Ren in happiness, and Pyrrha's looking at the new leader cheerfully._

" _Congratulations, young man." Pyrrha punches Jaune's shoulder playfully. After that they retreat back…_

 _Ozpin: "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose."_

 _Yang immediately runs to her sister and hugs her. "I'm so PROUD OF YOU!"_

 _After that, the last students step up…And the robe girl has revealed her face…_

 _Ozpin: "You four haven't retrieved the pieces, however, your display of skills towards the hordes of Grimm shows great potential to be a great Huntsmen team. From this day forward,_ _ **Tilith Masta, Adam Taurus, Nepgear Planeptune, and Kuro Orleans**_ _, you will work together as team TANK, lead by Kuro Orleans."_

"WHAT?" All of us turn to T.O and Kurome, who's having their mouths hang down. Monty asks T.O: "Why are you so surprised? I thought you know them?"

T.O shakes his head. "I'm not surprised about Tilith. I'm surprised about Nepgear."

Penny tilts her head. "Why? Her name is weird?"

Kurome: "No. That's a matter that Kuro SERIOUSLY needs to explain to us."

Ozpin: "Well…their skills are…"

T.O: "Not that."

 _Ozpin speaks his last line here: "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."_

* * *

 _Time skip…The scene then changes to a student room, where the newly team TANK just entered._

 _Tilith exhales in relief. "Today is a rough day. I'm glad nobody is hurt today."_

 _Nepgear smiles. "We are still with each other. That's what matters."_

 _Kuro: "I agree. Now, what do you girls want to do before hitting the bed?"_

 _Tilith immediately pulls Nepgear into the bathroom. "A bath, of course! We're out for too long already, and I can't stand having sweat over my body!"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "Well, suit yourself." Once the door locks, he turns to Adam. "I suppose you have questions?"_

 _Adam crosses his arms. "A lot."_

 _Kuro nods, both of them sit on two beds opposite to each other. "What do you want to know first?"_

" _About your skills. Only one person I know had that ridiculous movements in the battlefield. And that person died years ago. What's your relationship with him?"_

 _Kuro smiles. "_ _ **You know me for years, and you have to ask that?**_ _"_

Blake: "So this Kuro is indeed the savior. No longer the surprise."

 _To Adam, it's a surprise. "So you are still alive…"_

 _Kuro shakes his head. "Not quite._ _ **I have died for decades. Even before meeting you and Blake**_ _."_

" _Then…this appearance…"_

" _This is how I looked like before I died."_

 _Silence… "Why now? Why return back to us? I thought you have done your work?"_

" _Never. That fire is only the first step of reunion. I have intervened with more events._ _ **And this year, the war with the Grimm will be over.**_ _"_

" _We have been in war with them from the beginning…"_

" _It's only a war if there are at least two leaders, one for each side. I and Ozpin have fought for quite a while, Ozpin more than me. We also know who leads the Grimm. However, I and that person have more conflicts than just the Grimm itself. That's why it takes this long for me to end it."_

 _Adam sighs. "But you could have left a note for us."_

" _Sorry. You know me. Being mysterious and cool. Like you looked up after me." Both of them then laugh._

T.O: "Hey, found you a boyfriend, Kurome!" Another slap on the face. "*Red face* Don't you dare…"

"But they look like for each other."

Weiss agrees: "Black clothes, being cool…yep, that's enough." Everyone else nods. Kurome turns away in embarrassment.

Qrow chuckles. "You like to ship people with each other, huh?" WHAT DOES SHIP MEAN?

" _That aside…About the girls…"_

" _I met them before you."_

" _Their power…Nepgear, isn't she? She has the same power like yours."_

" _Yeah, I know. But, that's for the future. Another questions?"_

" _Hmm…the symbol at the temple…"_

" _Ah…that…it's just me screwing around back then…"_

" _And about your weapons…"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "That's just us. Now…how about some coffee?"_

Ozpin: "Coffee before sleeping?"

T.O: "Somehow coffee doesn't work on us."

Ironwood: "Still, what about the power symbol? I can only see them as a normal button in our devices."

" _And that's where you're wrong."_

All of us turn to the screen, to see that Kuro's sitting in a table, with the rest of his team sleeping behind him. And he's looking straight at us through a laptop.

" _Don't be surprised. I'm aware that you're watching us. Nepgear also noticed it, but she can't see you every time like I do."_

I shout in surprise: "You can see us?"

" _Through T.O's eyes."_

Monty: "Now that's interesting. So you know that we're reacting to you?"

" _Yes. Back to the power symbol…" Kuro's right iris turns to the power symbol. "It's_ _ **the symbol of my and Nepgear's power. It's our signature."**_

Glynda: "But from what we observed, that couldn't have drawn the Grimm too much to you."

" _It's not that power._ _ **My Dark power**_ _is what attracts them."_

Blake: "Dark power?"

Yang: "Let me guess: For the future matter?"

" _Yep." Then, something appears behind Kuro. Big red cat ears with a yellow cat between it._

Jaune shouts to him: "Kuro, behind you!"

" _Hmm?" He turns back, to see the person behind him. "Ah,_ _ **Nyami?**_ _Want to join the talk?" The head of the person shakes, as a no. Kuro turns back to us. "Sorry, she's a bit shy."_

Blake: "Why do you have a Faunus in your room?"

 _Kuro sudden has a cat smile. "Future matter. Now, in the future, if you want to ask me, you can do so, I can hear you. However, try to ask me when I'm not busy, okay?"_

My father asks him: "One more question. No, two more. The empty grave as T.O confirmed to us, it meant for you, right? And Summer is alive, right?"

" _For both of them, yes."_

Both my father and uncle sigh in relief.

" _Well, I will speak to you later. I will go and talk to Ozpin now." Then Kuro closes his lid down, making the screen turn back._

"So…all the time he knew we're here?"

T.O: "What I know, what The Creator knows, Kuro will know."

Professor Port: "Wonder what he's going to speak with Ozpin."

 _As in cue, Ozpin's elevator's door opens, as Kuro walks into his office._

" _I hope the information I gave you is enough to cover our identities."_

" _Yes, it's enough. But you're going to reveal the truth soon…"_

" _Not anytime soon. Now…where's your wife?"_

" _I nearly got killed, again, by her, by that song you gave her through the Scroll AFTER the team announcement."_

" _Yeah. Not sorry."_

" _Figures. Now, what do you want to speak to me?"_

" _Well…just want to ask how life's treating you."_

" _Good enough. But you found a way to convince Summer to let her daughter attend to Combat School."_

" _I found my ways."_

Oobleck: "Now he's saying it, I remembered that Summer threatened Ozpin to not let you go to his school."

"Really, why?"

Glynda: "She feared for your life being in constant danger. She knew you want to help people, but she also wanted you to not be killed by that."

"But…I can hold on my own…"

Yang: "I think you know their points."

"I do. But…"

 _Kuro turns to us. "I will speak about that matter later." He turns back to Ozpin. "That aside, what do you know about Salem's goons' activities?"_

" _Still the same I'm afraid. They're controlling the Black Fang now."_

" _At least the White Fang found a way to counter them. Anyway, it's for now. Goodnight." And Kuro walks to the elevator…_

" _Wait." Kuro turns to Ozpin. "Have you seen_ _ **Amber**_ _recently? Is she well?"_

" _Don't worry, the Maiden is safe." The Headmaster nods as the elevator goes down, bringing Kuro with it. And the screen turns black. But then, the last words of Kuro speak up: "_ _ **But she's no longer the girl you know.**_ _"_

* * *

Ozpin is surprised at the last words. "What…does he mean? 'No longer the girl you know'?"

Monty: "That would be for the next chapter, isn't it?"

T.O: "Not exactly the next, but in the future. For now, another rest would be done. And I'm having some works to do." He then disappears.

I ask Kurome: "About Nepgear…"

Kurome crosses her arms. "I'm sorry, but that's Kuro's decision to tell you. I have no priority to do so."

Weiss: "You need priority from him to speak about it?"

Kurome: "Because the story **is related to his dark past.** "

A bit of silence…

Uncle Qrow stands up. "We're not going anywhere if we try to make guesses that have no proof. Just relax and let the story going."

My father asks him: "What are you doing?"

Qrow: "Venture off a bit. And find some more drinks." He then just walks away…

Yang stretches her arms. "I'm beat. Let's just rest and wait for the next vision to come up." We speak no more as we lay down at the ground, and the realm changes to a pleasant scenery that lures us to our peaceful dream…

* * *

 **Chapter 3 end!**

 **Nepgear's appearance and weapon are a combination of Summoner Robe and Ex Deus Gladius. Yeah, yeah, Deus Ex...**

 **Yep, Kuro revealed himself to Adam, but not the others. You'll have to wait a long time...maybe two or three months from now, who knows?**

 **And for those who's new here, Kuro IS aware that he's in the fanfiction and knows that you're reading my story.**

 **For those who know my writing style, you would instantly recognize why Nepgear is with Kuro.**

 **And yep, this is where the Brave Frontier factor is in. See you in the next chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Really wants to own these amazing shows, but nope. Only my stories, OCs and SI are mine.**

 **Chapter 4...I'm going to hate my past self for pick up the show THIS EARLY in the story series. But anyway, it's still need to be done.**

 **Like I said before, I might not answer reviews in Author's note, but rather directly in the story. So, better read my story carefully, guys.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes after a good rest, to see a massive ship flying above me. Once I narrow my eyes to look better, I recognize the Atlas' military symbol on its side. When I sit up, I see many people walking around, each carrying crates of supplies of all sorts in an unfamiliar environment. I stand up and walk around, marveling at what people's doing here. But, if the Atlas ships are above us, why can't I recognize any Dust items around me? Where am I right now? Where did the realm change into?

Then, I notice a bunch of rose petals flying in the sky. I track them to see where they're from, and I find another me…with a different costume. Her outfit in volume 4. She looks more mature than me, and Crescent Rose's hanging on her waist. She's just walking around like me, watching the people doing their work. Then, she runs to somewhere in normal speed, and I follow her. About a minute later, she's standing with a robot, about 1m8, and talking to it. I walk closer to them, hide behind a phone booth and try to listen to what they're saying…

?: "Kuro is out again?"

Ruby: "Seems so. He's not the type to be in one place."

?: "Current him, not the past him."

"True. What do you want me to send to him?"

"Just tell him to be careful. For some reasons I got a strange feeling **in my right arm.** "

"Your cut arm?"

"No. I lost my left arm before. If his past caught up with him…"

"I understand. I will tell him when I have the chance."

"Thank you." Then suddenly Ruby looks at the ship. "What's wrong?"

"My sister's calling me. I will talk to you later." Her body then shines up, and…she's wearing a red bodysuit that looks too much like a swimsuit, with the 'upper' part growing two sizes. Her hair has grown longer, with now a string of red hair. On her back, two pairs of red mechanical wings appear, and she's wearing high heels, my worst enemy. And when she turns back to me, I can see her eyes having the power symbol in them. Then, she flies up to the ship, to my awe.

"Wow…what's that? Did my other self just transform?" And I'm a bit jealous too. That other me looks so mature…

I suddenly feel something tucking on my shoelace. I look down to see a **baby Kurome** , wearing an orange romper, looking at me with bright eyes as she's smiling at me.

"Aww…" I kneel down to her, as she's trying to the cross on my necklace. "Aren't you a little cute one? But…why are you so small?"

" **Clementine,** what are you doing here?" The robot has walked behind me without my notice, and he just reaches his arms out… **through my body** , and grabs the baby and brings her up. Upon seeing the new one, the baby starts laughing in delight and reaching her hands out for a hug. I stand up instantly and step aside, looking at the robot who's moving a finger before Clementine, who's trying to grab it playfully. " **Your parents** won't like to see you crawling around like that, you know?"

"And thanks for finding her, **Brave**." Both of us look at T.O, who's standing behind Brave. "Uzume and Schwarz are panic that she's out, again."

Brave: "That device acted up again?"

"You know who designed it. Now, can you bring her back while I need to bring Ruby back?"

Brave looks at the massive ship. "The red girl? She's up there."

"I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about her." He's pointing at me, who's waving at them sheepishly. However, when the robot looks at me, he asks: "Who?"

"You can't see her. She's currently in a spirit form." What?

Brave nods. "I see. I will see you in the future."

"See you." And the robot flies away with the baby, who's waving her little hands to me as a goodbye. I wave my hand back to her. Once both of them are gone, I look down to see T.O pointing a finger at me. "You need to return now." Then suddenly the world around me collapses…

* * *

I reopen my eyes to see the white realm again, with Weiss right in front of my face.

"Um, Weiss, what are you doing?" "We tried to call you up for at least fifteen minutes. What happened to you?"

I sit up, and try to recall what I have seen. "I saw the Atlas ship floating in the sky, with people on the ground carrying goods that's not Dust-related. Then, I saw myself in the middle of them…"

Blake: "You saw yourself?"

Yang: "Is that someone who looked like you?"

"Aside from her outfit, she looked exactly like me. Then, she ran off to meet a robot, I think his name was Brave if T.O's words were right…"

Kurome interrupts: "Does he have a lion head on his front?" "Yeah, why?" "Then it's definitely him. Continue your story."

"After they talked a bit, my other self suddenly transformed into…a woman, with long hair and…I'm so envy of her…"

Kurome: "Sounds like your HDD form."

Jaune asks: "HDD form?"

Kurome: "Basically, Goddess form."

Pyrrha gasps: "Goddess? Then, Ruby is…"

Kurome: "No, no. I think that's the another universe Ruby. The one you saw is one of Kuro's clones, she has the ability to use any existed Ruby's power."

I nod. "Then she flies up to the sky, and then a little you tucked on my shoelace…"

This time Kurome facepalms. "She ran off, again…"

Nora: "Why does you sound…"

"It's because it's a common thing in Gamindustri." We turn to see T.O appear next to Monty. "If we take our eyes out of her just a second, she could be anywhere. And that's something her parents don't like."

I blink. "Wait, so all of those things…they are real? And how come can she see me, but not Brave?"

He nods. "Everything is real. And for your second question, I don't want to spoil it yet. Now, before we start the vision, we got two reviews this time."

Monty: "And who are the reviewers?"

T.O: "I will read the first review from the guest."

Penny: "A person's name is Guest?"

T.O: "It happens when the reviewer doesn't want to reveal himself. Anyway, the first thing he asked is about Mercury's legs, if they're still there."

Yang's Aura flares up. "And why should we care about that?"

T.O: "Well, if his legs are mechanical, then little Nepgear would have a lot of fun screwing with it."

Ozpin: "I take it that she likes working with machines?"

T.O nods. "Also…The other you might want to keep an eye on her."

Ozpin: "Why?"

T.O: "She might turn your office tower, or the entire Academy, into one big robot."

*Caw* *Caw*

"Are…are you making that up? Turning a whole Academy into a big robot?"

T.O: "She did it to her own home one time. I'm sure she's capable to do so. Although, not sure if Kuro and Ozpin would stop her or not."

The Headmaster shakes his head. "I'm not going to stop her."

Weiss turns to him. "You're going to just let a student do that to your own school?" "If it's for the better good, I'm not going to interfere."

T.O: "On the second note, he wanted to know if the CPUs would play any important roles in this world."

Ironwood: "No offense, but how could the CPUs help us?"

Kurome: "We're not talking about your normal CPUs. We're talking about Console Patron Units, or as the other name, Goddesses."

Glynda: "You mean the one Ruby saw earlier?"

Kurome suddenly shines up, forcing us to cover our eyes. When it dies down, we look at her, only to see a new person…

"Hello everyone! I'm Orange Heart, the CPU of Gamindustri! Nice to meet you all!" She salutes to all of us with a cheery voice. And that leaves us in silence…

Only Monty waves his hand to greet her. "Nice to meet you Orange Heart. So, you and Kurome are two different persons?"

"No. We are one and the same!"

T.O: "Kurome was the Goddess from the past. However, she and Uzume are the two sides of the same coin. After a certain event that she joins us now." And that's all I heard before I rush to Orange Heart and start examining her gear and her wings.

"They look so cool! Do all Goddesses have these with them? I want to have a set of them!"

Orange Heart giggles. "Only us Goddesses have access to them. However, you can make weapons like Kurome so you can be as cool as Kurome!"

Nora is examining the disk on her left arm. "What's this? It looks like a console…" "That's because it is! We represent what we are in the other world."

Weiss: "Then, how many Goddesses do you have in Gamindustri?"

T.O: "You want me to count everyone, or just the specific ones?"

Winter: "What do you mean?"

T.O: "Currently, there are two Gamindustri existed, with some of the Goddesses being the same person."

Ironwood: "Then, only the specific ones."

T.O: "Then, it would be…about eleven."

Orange Heart: "I thought it was **twelve**. She is also…" T.O instantly covers her mouth. "No spoilers. Anyway, in my opinion, they might not be too much important in this one."

Monty: "You afraid that the Goddesses might get into trouble?" "More likely they will take all the credits. Also Kuro doesn't want that too. Just my guess, maybe he will change his mind in the middle."

Penny: "But, they are Goddesses, right? Then they are strong, right?"

Orange Heart: "Actually our power strength is based on people's faith on us." She then turns back to Kurome. "The more people believe in us, the stronger we are. And their faith converts into Share, the power we're using to power ourselves up. If it's low, then we're not as much different from a normal human."

Taiyang: "That sounds like a poor way to power yourself up."

Kurome: "It's the backup plan if we Goddesses suddenly turn dark. We're not immune to that."

Jaune: "So the Goddesses can die?"

T.O: "Yes, they can. How, I won't say. Okay, to the next one, which is the same one from the previous chapters. The reason he thought the team members of team TANK would be, is because he thought Kuro might have the Makers traveling with him, not the Goddess herself. Also, luckily for you Yang and Nora, that he had a theory, that the elemental-based semblances might be able to pull off energy shots."

Both of them sudden grin and their Auras flare up. T.O immediately notices that and runs away, as both of them start shooting Fire and Thunder shots to him, crackling while doing so.

Qrow chuckles. "After what they have gone through, that's some ways to vent off stress."

After a few more minutes, they return back with satisfaction on their faces. Kurome asks T.O, who's not having the same: "So, does it like Kuro?" "No, it's not that extreme." He then turns to us. "Aside from that, are you ready for the next vision?" All of us nod, and the screen appears…

* * *

" _Meow!" Adam opens his eyes to see a small cat sitting on his chest, looking at him with curious eyes. When he sits up, the cat instantly jumps out of him and jumps on the bed that's above him…which is not there if his memory is still functional. He immediately steps out of the bed and looks up at the upper bunkbed, to see a little cat Faunus sleeping, with the cat from before laying on her head, and another black one on her long yellow hair. She has two ribbons acting as cat ears on her head, with two obvious horns next to them. She wears a red scarf with yellow flower patterns and a golden bell on her chest. The rest is not seeable since she's covered with a white blanket._

Nearly everyone melts when we see the adorable sight. But, I still have one thing to say: "Kuro stole the idea from me."

Weiss: "They look safer than how we did it, Ruby."

 _Under his mask, Adam raises his eyebrows up, as he turns to the other bunkbed, where the two other members of his team just waking up now. Tilith notices him first as she asks: "You're awake, Adam?"_

 _He nods. "I am. Might I ask if any of you know who she is?" He points to the girl on the bed. Nepgear jumps out of the upper bed and walks to the opposite bed. When she recognizes who the girl is: "Oh, it's Nyami. Why is she here?"_

" _Well, she played with me a bit last night." All three members look up to see Kuro sitting ON the ceiling, while drinking milk of all things._

 _Adam, since he's no longer surprised that Kuro is the same savior from before, asks him again: "Why is she here?"_

 _Kuro: "She wanted to play with me, that's all." Then he pulls out his phone. "You guys better prepare yourself. We have about an hour before classes start." Then he pushes his left hand on the ceiling, letting his body fall down but hanging on the ceiling for a second, before he touches the ground. "Also, Nyami, wake up."_

" _Umm…five more minutes…" The girl weakly says, her voice whimpering a bit. Kuro just smiles at the sight before walks out of the room._

 _Tilith: "Well, that's it. I will enter the…"_

" _Wait." She turns to Adam. "Just like that? Won't she go with us?"_

 _Nepgear shakes her head, then her left hand glows. Nyami's body glows as well, and she turns into a small light orb and_ _ **enters Nepgear**_ _. "_ _ **She's not alive like us**_ _. But she would be treated the same as us."_

 _Adam shrugs. "As long as she's not a threat. Though…" While Tilith's entering the bathroom, he looks at the door that leads to the hall. "He drinks milk in the morning?"_

 _Nepgear giggles. "Kuro is more childish than you thought." He sighs. "So was the savior back then."_

T.O turns to see my shining eyes. "Kuro likes milk too?" "Yeah, why?" "YES! SOMEONE'S ON MY SIDE!"

Ren: "On the other note, is she the same girl we saw in the last vision?" T.O nods.

Pyrrha asks: "Are we going to see her again? She looks so cute."

T.O: "Maybe. Kuro likes her the most out of all the units."

Jaune: "What do you mean by 'units'?"

T.O: "Have you ever thought about someone died, leaving a soul behind?"

Ozpin sips before answers: "That happened to me, so?"

T.O: "Nyami is one." Then he notices me cowering behind Yang. "What, Ruby?" "So…they're zombies?"

T.O: "And you didn't react when Kuro said that he died." I recall the conversation between Kuro and Adam…

Yang sees my pale face and laughs: "Did Weiss possess you, Ruby?" "SHE'S NOT DEAD, YANG!" "And I take offense of that, you brute."

Penny asks T.O: "So…how many units does Kuro have?"

T.O: "If I'm right…about over one thousand or so…" Tempting to make 9000 jokes…

* * *

I reopen my eyes again to see my father sitting next to me. "What…what happened, dad?"

"You fainted. Probably because you heard the number…"

"So…that's real?"

"It's it, sis." I turn to Yang. "Scared that Kuro might throw the zombies at you?" "OF COURSE I'M SCARED!"

"They're not the same as zombies, you know." I turn to T.O. "They don't have the real bodies. Doesn't mean they can't interact with you though. And a lot of them are nice, you don't have to scare them."

Port: "What about the others?"

T.O: "Either they don't care, or they are terrified. But Kuro would take care of that."

I position myself next to Weiss, while using her as my body pillow so I won't be scared again.

" _Might if I ship these two?"_

T.O denies Kuro's request. "No."

" _Oh come on!"_

 _The screen shows that he's standing on one of the rooftops of the Academy's buildings. Turns out, the trench coat before is actually a lab coat._

T.O: "Beside that, don't you have classes?"

 _He looks at his watch. "Well, ten more minutes."_

Qrow: "Wait, you are even aware of the time skip?"

" _Of course. Now, the others are…"_

" _You better get down, mister." He looks down to see Glynda under him, tapping her foot. He teleports down and greets her: "Nice to see you Glynda."_

" _I'm not okay with the song you gave me yesterday."_

" _Need I sing it again? Ozpin and…" He immediately ducks as she swings her hand towards his face._

" _DON'T YOU DARE SING THAT SONG IN PUBLIC!"_

" _Why not? People do that every time." He sidesteps this time to avoid a punch from the angered Professor._

Glynda crosses her arms in annoyance. "Since when I'm using fist for the talking?"

T.O: "Probably AFTER you met him."

My father snickers: "Thought you did it to all of us every time…"

Glynda: "That's during the training and classes. Not normal conversations."

" _Anyway, what do you think about our performance yesterday?"_

 _Glynda stands straight up. "For the girls, I'm rather surprised that they can fly. About Adam, I have met him before, he has a great potential. About you though…"_

" _Annoying to hell?"_

" _Exactly." Kuro laughs at Glynda's remark. "Now, you better get to your class."_

" _Wilco, Professor Goodwitch." Kuro salutes her and walks away. Glynda sighs while tracking his steps. "I would never think about saying this, but, he's even more annoying than team STRQ AND Ozpin combined."_

T.O and Kurome exclaim: "That's Kuro for you." As every adult laughs at Glynda's misfortune, we students only dare to smile only. Because, if we laugh out loud, we would have earned a throwing-around from the embarrassed Professor.

" _And we're proud of that." Glynda looks back to see the Headmaster with his usual mug. "If we didn't do what we did, the year would probably be bored."_

 _Glynda 'hmm': "You would agree with him…Anyway, about the other girls he's teaming with…"_

 _Ozpin: "Quite a story he made up for them. The Nepgear girl, apparently she's Kuro's step-sister, while Tilith was their neighborhood since they were small. Raised in Anima, their goals are to spread as much happiness to everyone as possible, and defend the innocents from darkness. Well, considering who they are, the backstory kind of fits."_

 _Glynda: "That won't explain about Kuro though."_

 _Ozpin: "He's black-marked in his profile, so the only ones who can get their hands on are the extremely high authority."_

 _Glynda: "The Council can get to him."_

 _Ozpin: "Then that's no longer our matter. He will deal with it on his own."_

Kurome: "The Council?"

Winter answers: "They are the high-ranking government officials, representatives of the ruling council of the Kingdom of Vale. Basically, they rule Vale."

Qrow: "Did you just say Kuro to go…"

 _Glynda: "That's irresponsible from you."_

 _Ozpin: "That's what he told me. He didn't want me to interfere. That's why all of his profiles are black-marked. That's at least what we could do."_

Taiyang shrugs. "Good enough, I guess."

Ironwood asks Ozpin: "How much trouble would we get into for helping this Kuro?" "A lot, I have to say."

* * *

" _Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." Port starts his lecturing…_

Port: "Oh, they start with my lesson? It will be excellent."

'No, it's not.' That's every student's mind right now.

 _Ruby is basically snoring, Weiss' trying to write down as much as she can, Yang and Blake are listening to what the professor is saying…_

" _But, no matter how we call them, they are just prey to me. And to you, after you have graduated from this prestigious school. Now, as I was saying, Vale with other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is infested with creatures that evolves constantly and would stop at nothing to tear us apart. That's where we come in."_

Yang turns to Professor Port. "Why did you even wink to me back then?" "To get your attention, of course!"

T.O: "A piece of advice: Try to make sure your stories can catch their attention. Your stories wouldn't share any useful information if no one's listening. I do know some could do so, and I believe you could too, but, fix that fast."

Port: "I will keep that in mind, thanks."

" _Huntsmen, Huntresses, individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what? Why, the very world!"_

" _Yes!" Team RWBY turns to see Tilith raising her arm up in agreement. "We're here to make the world become a better place!"_

 _Port laughs. "Someone's eager for this. And that's what you are training to become. But first, a story of a young, handsome man." A pause. "Me."_

Port laughs. "I'm indeed!"

None of us dares to speak, except Monty. "You are. Even though, you're more attractive if you know more… creative pick-up lines."

Port: "And that would be…"

T.O: "Maybe later, you two."

 _Port's story is…memorable? No, that would never be the right word. Anyway, Ruby scribbles on her paper, while Weiss is still trying to listen to what the Professor is talking about. While on team TANK, Adam is on the verge of slamming his head on the table. The other members, though, they listen to Port with no signs of exhaustion._

I pout. "They must have some trainings for this."

T.O: "I think these three have gone through so many things that they know what they need to do. Also, Kuro's not listening to Port's story."

Port: "Are you sure about that?"

' _Sorry, Professor, I'm not going to listen to the story that I participated in.'_

"Wait, you're in his story?"

' _He's telling us a different story than yours. But…I'm not telling you guys what it is now.'_

"Oh, come on! Just tell us!"

' _In the future. Now, let's enjoy Weiss' fight with the Boarbatusk, shall we?'_

 _The scene changes to view Weiss, with her combat gears, standing readily before the Grimm's cage. The beast is not happy, being tied up in a small space, that it tries to break itself out._

" _Want to bet, Adam?" He snorts. "For?" "How long it will take Weiss to finish the Grimm." "Not planning to. You're going to win either way." "Fair enough."_

Blake: "Does Kuro always win?"

T.O: "Not likely. However, if he really wants to, he does."

" _Go Weiss! Represent our team RWBY!" Ruby cheers up on her teammate, as the others are cheering for her as well. But Weiss only gives the leader a glare, making the poor girl to back down a bit. "Sorry."_

" _Are you ready?" Port raises up his weapon. Weiss nods. "Let the match, begin." Upon the lock is gone, the cage opens up, and the Boar immediately charges towards Weiss, who dodges to one side and tries to hit it, but ends up only hit the white bone. The Boar turns back, and the two charge towards each other. The Grimm manages to lock Weiss' weapon in its tusks, and it throws the weapon away and knocks the girl off the ground._

" _Ho-ho! What will you do without your weapon now?"_

" _With this, sir." She immediately backflips to stand up and summons out the knight's sword and swings it up, hitting the charging Boar. During the time it staggers, Weiss runs to Myrtenaster to receive it._

" _Weiss!" The girl looks at her leader. "Aim for the belly! There's nothing covering it there."_

" _Got it." She then sheaths her main weapon back, and calls out two Ursas' paws. The Boar roars up, and its white bones perk up, creating spines. It then curls up and spins to Weiss. She uses the left paw to block it, but the force's pushing her back. She then punches Boarbatusk with the right one, making the Grimm change back to it normal state. She gives it a few punches to the face before uppercuts it to the air. The paws disappear, replaced by the knight's sword, as she jumps up and stabs the Grimm. Not letting any chances to it to counterattack, she points the sword and the Grimm to the ground, letting the gravity do its work._

"Your other self has done it so well!"

Weiss flips her hair. "Of course. She seems to be better than me in everything."

Kurome: "But why didn't you use Myrtenaster much?"

 _As Weiss is catching her breath, Kuro and Port clap their hands in congrats. The Professor says first: "Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."_

 _Kuro asks: "But, why didn't you use your main weapon, and instead, waste your Semblance like that?"_

 _Weiss answers through her breath. "This one…It's evolved…I can't touch it directly…without getting hurt…"_

 _Kuro nods in agreement. "That's right. You sure have dealt with it before?"_

 _Weiss: "Yes…I did…but it's with…my mother and my sister…"_

 _Then the bell rings up. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." Weiss then looks back at Ruby, as the young leader sees how Weiss is now. And she can see…sadness and…disbelief in her eyes? "Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Immediately after he said that, Weiss walks away without a word. The remain members of team RWBY look at each other, then the red girl immediately runs after Weiss. "Weiss, wait!" Meanwhile, Kuro looks at Nepgear, and both of them nods in agreement of something…_

Jaune: "You are still angry about it, though."

Blake: "And that's a strange thing. She acknowledged Ruby's advise right? Didn't that mean she had the same idea with her? And more open to her?"

Ozpin sips his mug. "I think it's the same case like before, about I chose Ruby as their leader, and not Weiss."

Weiss: "You think so, sir? I thought the other me didn't have anything against it?"

T.O: "Maybe it's more complicated."

" _Weiss, wait!" Upon passing the corner, Ruby finds Weiss stopping in one place. "Weiss, what happened? You're doing great back then, then…"_

" _It's not that, Ruby." Weiss hasn't turned to face her yet._

" _Then, what's the matter?"_

" _It's…" She turns to the leader. "It's about you being a leader."_

 _Ruby's hurt when she heard that. "What? What about me being the leader of the team? I mean, I'm surprised that I'm chosen, and not anyone else…"_

" _That's the matter." Silence occurs. "Ozpin picked you, instead of me, or your sister, or Blake. All three of us have more experiences than you, and you're younger than every one of us. And yet, the Headmaster chose you to lead us." She sighs. "I'm not hating you, Ruby. I'm hating myself."_

" _But…but, why?"_

" _Maybe…he saw something in you. Something that…none of us can have. Please, return back to the rest, leave me alone for a while." Weiss then turns her heels and heads to the rooftop. Ruby looks down to her feet, clearly confused, and doesn't know what to do._

Glynda: "So this time, instead of throwing tantrum to Miss Rose, she's hating herself for something…"

Weiss: "How did you know?"

Ozpin: "I talked with her about that."

Winter: "But at least she's not the same like you before, Weiss." "I know, sis."

" _A bit of rouge start, don't you think?" Ruby turns to Kuro, who's leaning against the corner of the wall. The girl asks the leader of team TANK: "Do you…do you think…that I should be…the leader?"_

 _Kuro chuckles. "To be honest, I don't know."_

Glynda: "What does he mean by that?"

T.O: "This is not the only alternative universe. There are a few out there that Weiss has been chosen as the leader. Of team RWBY or other teams."

Monty: "Now I notice, since Kuro knew about that, he has to pick the words that won't affect the surrounding much, right?"

T.O: "That's most cases. But he doesn't like to choose sides either."

 _The scene changes to Weiss, as she's looking at the sunset._

" _Did Ruby say something mean to you?" The girl looks at Nepgear, who has abandoned her robe. "No, she didn't. However, her words make me think about myself."_

" _Such as?" "About me being the leader instead of her." Nepgear then walks up to Weiss. "You're doubting the Headmaster's choice?" Weiss sees no reasons to hide it. "Yes."_

 _Ruby: "What do you mean by that?"_

 _Kuro: "Like I said, I don't know. Both of you have different skills. You come from different families. You're raised differently. The way you act towards each other's not the same. So, if you two lead the team, the team would be different."_

 _Nepgear: "_ _ **I had those doubts before**_ _, Weiss." "Really?" "Before we're here,_ _ **I have lead a team of four like this.**_ _However, during an event, we had to make a choice._ _ **A choice…that I regretted till this very day.**_ _"_

" _What…what happened?" "We had to choose: Either I left them behind to evacuate the citizens, or I stood with them to fight against the Grimm Hordes. I…I picked the formal one…"_

 _Weiss knows what she's trying to say. "Don't. If you don't want to speak about it, then keep it for yourself. But why bringing this up?"_

" _Weiss…after that event…do you think I'm a bad leader?"_

Ozpin: "One bad decision doesn't make one being bad in everything. Make it as a lesson and move forward."

 _Kuro: "However, to deter who's good and who's bad, we have to see the bigger picture. Right now, this is only the first day you're officially a team leader. You're green, you're not prepared for it. Though, through time, you will learn to become a great leader. Show the people around what you have, show them that you're fit to be one. Also, you have to make sure you're the leader every time you can, not only in the battlefield."_

 _Weiss: "No. If I'm right, back then, it's a matter of lives. You couldn't do anything much back then."_

 _Nepgear smiles. "Kuro said that to me too. Now…about Ruby…"_

 _Weiss: "It's not exactly about her. I was thinking that, I would lead the team that I wanted to. And I thought I had everything to be considered one. But now? Maybe I have to think differently."_

 _Nepgear puts her hands on Weiss' shoulder. "Then, the first thing you should do now, is to be the teammate that your leader needs. Ruby is younger than all of us, so she clearly has no experiences in this. But, when you and the others help her, she will show the potential that the Headmaster has seen in her."_

 _Ruby: "You…you think I could be a great leader?"_

 _Kuro chuckles again, as he pushes himself out of the wall. "That remains to be the future matter. Bye for now, Ruby." Then he walks away. "Wait, I still have questions for…" When Ruby looks at the corner, Kuro is nowhere to be seen. "Did he use his Semblance? Never mind, I need to find Weiss now."_

 _Weiss: "Thanks for the advice, Nepgear." The Goddess nods and starts heading back, but Weiss calls her back. "By the way…do you think your leader, Kuro, would be a great one?"_

 _Nepgear smiles. "I would be surprised if he isn't one. He has showed me much what he can do." Then she heads out for good._

Taiyang: "I don't think Kuro is that great. Is he?"

T.O: "Considering what he has gone through, I would say Nepgear is correct."

" _WEISS!" The Heiress turns to see Ruby. "I want to talk about the decision that…"_

" _Speak no more, Ruby." … "I had a quick talk with another person just now. She has convinced me about that. So, for now…" She walks to the young leader. "I will be the best teammate that you would ever have. Maybe you are young and inexperienced, but that's why we're here, to help you."_

 _Ruby is a bit speechless about that, but she then smiles. "Yeah, best teammates forever…" The two then hug each other, under the sunset light…_

T.O: "Oh. Don't. You. Dare. Kuro."

" _Well, not going to. It's getting better and better anyway."_

" _Goodness, Kuro. Stop doing so."_

 _*Cat face* "Oh? Don't you want me to help you?"_

 _*Blushes* "I can do it on my own, okay?"_

"What are they talking about?"

T.O and Kurome: "Common things in Gamindustri."

" _Anyway, 5k5 words, not going to end it here, won't you?"_ Not satisfied. Anything worth to mention from your side? _"Nothing. But…" Kuro pulls out his phone and starts dialing. "Maybe we can call Roman and Neo for a drink."_

" _Who are they?"_

" _I will introduce you to them in the future. For now…" He looks at the screen patiently, and when a sound of notification pops up, he speaks: "Got their attention. See you soon, Nepgear." "See you." And Kuro disappears._

Ironwood: "So we're going to meet the criminals…"

Ozpin: "Mercenaries, James, mercenaries."

Winter: "Doesn't make much changes."

Oobleck: "Things have changed."

* * *

 _Kuro then reappears in front of a café, where Roman and Neo are already sitting in a table. He spots them instantly, as he waves his hand to greet them and walks to them. "Hello you two. Good to see you're in one piece."_

 _The former thief shakes the new guy's hand. "It's been too long since we met each other. Where have you been?"_

" _Time jumping is not convenient as you thought." He turns to Neo. "How's my gift working so far, Neo?"_

 _Neo nods her head. "It works perfectly. Although, I find it rather strange that it doesn't break, no matter the force I put on it."_

 _Kuro raises his eyebrows. "Why do you even need to do so?" "I just want to make sure if it's durable or not."_

" _Anyway, how are you two doing so far? Anything good?"_

 _Roman raises his mug. "The White Fang's our good source of contacts, with their fights with the Black Fang. And for some reasons The Schnee Family suddenly became friendly with the Faunus, with the previous owner, Jacques isn't he, suddenly changed his attitude towards literally everyone. And about Mistral…things actually don't turn well for the Headmaster of the Academy."_

T.O rubs his eyes. "Oh, no."

Ozpin hardens his gaze: "You know something about him?"

T.O: "Don't want to spoil it, but…he's partly the reason for the Fall of Beacon." And he earns a 'WHAT?' from all of us.

"Wait, wait, wait. How could he be the reason? I thought he was in his Academy."

T.O: "Don't need to be there. Remember the woman before, Ruby?"

Pyrrha: "You mean the one I fought?"

T.O: "One and the same. She, along with her goons, were helped by Haven's Headmaster, to blend into Beacon Academy. From there, everything went down."

"The CCT tower…"

T.O: "That's when she injected the virus into Ironwood's system."

Blake: "The train crash into Vale?"

T.O: "Still in the same plan. And even Roman being captured as well."

"So that's why I met them up there…"

T.O: "And due to the virus, Cinder managed to make changes to the fights from the duo matches."

Yang is angry. "And they used my anger to…"

T.O: "Yeah. All of their plans."

That drops us into a full silence. Not only the White Fang and their allies are our enemies, but turns out one of our supporters is actually helping them? Is there anyone we can fully trust?

T.O: "Actually…Ozpin is the most trusted one here."

Yang immediately shouts: "AFTER WHAT HAPPENED? And you can still say that?"

T.O: "Yes."

"Yang, calm down." I try to pull Yang back, so that she won't get any troubles, and punch T.O right in the face. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?"

T.O: "He never lied to you. He just didn't speak the whole truth to you."

Blake: "It's not different much."

T.O: "It is different. Lying is to say something completely wrong. He only hid most of the truth, and gave out several hints about it. So, he's still trustable."

Nora crosses her arms. "You never have trust issues before?"

T.O: "No. I'm not human, so that's not my problem. But, there are times that I do need to check on that."

Weiss: "Like?"

T.O: "Trying to avoid Red throwing any girls on the bed with her."

…What?

T.O: "Anyway, since you knew about it, you can use that to take advantages once you get back." We reluctantly nod.

 _Kuro: "Lionheart got into trouble?"_

 _Neo: "They found out the Headmaster's working for the enemies, and he's in jail now."_

 _Kuro: "And if I guess right, you're the one who found out first?"_

 _Roman: "No. The students themselves found out first, as they accidentally stumbled into an Orb-like Grimm in his office. From that, it's easy to know what happened next."_

 _Kuro sighs. "I gave him a warning before, and he didn't listen…Anyway, what are you going to do next?"_

 _Neo: "Probably pay Junior a visit. Did you hear about his fights with the Black Fang?"_

 _Kuro: "Sorry, just got back here yesterday. Is he okay?"_

 _Roman: "Minor scratches. But Melanie and Miltia have to go to the hospital. They were focused by the Black Fang, since they're the well-trained one."_

 _Kuro: "Then we better move on. I do need to speak with him as well." The mercenaries nod as the three stand up and walk out of the café, after paying for their drinks._

"They are much friendlier than the last time I saw them…"

Taiyang: "Maybe they're always like that. Just because of the situations that made them act the way they were."

Qrow: "That's a bit of optimistic from you." "Hey, you know that better than I do."

Monty asks T.O: "Do you think how much changes would Junior be?" "I don't think he would change his appearance. His way to talk as well. But, he might be friendlier, like Roman and Neo."

' _Well, he's still a businessman. So it's hard to change the way he acts to us.'_

T.O: "But you found out a way to go around that, right?"

' _Who knows. Who knows.'_

 _The three reach to the main reception of the hospital the injured twin is in. Roman is asking the nurse-in-charge there where their room is, while Kuro and Neo read the notes on the nearby boards._

 _Kuro: "The world's more screwed up than I thought."_

 _Neo: "Sometimes Dust causes more harms than goods."_

" _And there's no other power sources here…"_

" _We have to make do."_

 _Roman walks to them. "We got the permission. Let's go."_

 _Upon walking to the patient's room, people start looking at Kuro, since he looks nothing like a doctor, and he's wearing a lab coat._

 _Neo snickers. "That would annoy you a lot." "Before. Now, I'm used to it."_

" _We're here." Roman's about to knock on the door before Kuro stops him. "How about you two going in first? I want to give Junior a bit of surprise." The two nod and Roman knocks on the door. Upon hearing a response from Junior, the duo walks in, as Kuro leans on the nearby wall, waiting for the right moment, as he pulls out his phone to see the inside…_

 _Junior shakes Roman's hand. "Thanks for visiting us. You don't have to do that. Although, I thought the nurse said there's another person."_

 _Neo: "He's out for a smoke."_

T.O: "Kuro and Neo must have interacted much for her to give out that fast response."

Kurome deadpans: "Do you think that…" "I think Roman might kill him on spot if that's the truth."

"What are you two talking about?" "Nothing."

 _Roman looks at the sleeping twin's conditions: They are both being covered with casts, which are on the red girl's right arm and the white girl's left leg. They're not showing anymore pain, however, based on the report, they're not going around any sooner. "So…any information about the one attacking you?"_

 _Junior: "Still the same Black Fang, if you forgot. However, their allies have a new guy. He's ridiculously strong."_

 _Neo: "How so?"_

 _Junior: "For once, he's not a Faunus. And he wields_ _ **a double-blade halberd with blue blades and a skull in the middle of the blade piece.**_ _Luckily he's a single-minded, so he only charged at us mindlessly, but it still caused us a lot of troubles."_

' _Hmm…' Kuro closes his phone and disappears._

 _Neo: "How long can they walk again?"_

 _Junior: "Unless there's a miracle, then they're out for at least a month. The cost would be raised up if they're here for too long, though." Then he notices Roman grinning that makes him annoyed. "What's so funny?"_

" _Probably that I'm standing behind you." Junior turns back to see Kuro, indeed, standing between the girls' beds and patting them, which they're enjoying it._

" _Kuro! When did you come back?"_

" _Just recently." Kuro stops his work and bro-hugs Junior. "Sorry for not being there earlier."_

" _Don't worry. Anyway, if you're here, can you…"_

" _Of course. That's my intention anyway. But…" They release the hug. "You owe me a drink." "Considering it done."_

Ren: "Kuro can cure the twin?"

T.O: "Magic, of course."

Nora: "Do you think they are aware of it, or just think that it's his Semblance?"

Kurome: "Maybe. But it seems he's not hiding it from them."

 _Kuro walks to the twin again, and puts his hands on the two as his hands glow up. The girls' Auras are shining up as well, showing that it's healing them both. About a minute later, the light dies down._

 _The helper turns to the club's owner. "They are in good conditions now. But…" Kuro puts a finger before his lip. Junior gets the message. "I will get my payment later. I need to return to my team now, see you all later." The rest nods as Kuro disappears again._

 _Roman smirks to himself. "Still the same old bastard."_

 _Neo: "And you're happy about it." "If he's not here, I would have been in jail multiple times."_

 _Junior: "But, did you deal with…"_

 _Neo: "We did. However, it seems the Vigilante stopped the Hunter duo from reaching us."_

 _Junior raises his eyebrows. "What for?" "He said to the duo that he's bored." "Typical."_

* * *

Yang: "Hunter duo?"

Qrow: "Maybe you and Raven work together often that you got that title."

 _The scene changes back to team TANK's room, where Nepgear and Tilith's watching something on Kuro's laptop…_

" _Hey, what do you think of this?" "It's cute, but I don't think Kuro could afford that, at least in here…" "Then we could ask him to make it in his place?" "Maybe, but I really don't want to ask him to do that." "He's always ready to help us, remember?" And so on…_

" _What are you girls doing?" The two look at Adam, who just returned from the training room._

 _Tilith smiles at him. "Just us girl-talking."_

" _Using Kuro's computer?"_

 _Nepgear: "His laptop is universal accessible, and we're not familiar with the Scrolls yet."_

" _I see." The Bull Faunus leans at the screen to see what the girls are looking. "Clothes?"_

 _Tilith: "Yeah! I heard from Kuro that you're going to have a festival soon, right?"_

 _Adam nods. "But, there would be a ball earlier, and that's when you should use the dress, not the festival."_

 _Nepgear sweatdrops. "Umm…" Adam notices her nervousness. "What's wrong?" "Well…we're not planning to buy it for us…"_

 _He looks at the dress the girls are looking at. "Hmm…_ _ **a black dress…**_ _Yeah, it's not going to look on you. But then, who are you trying to give it to?"_

 _Tilith then changes what they're seeing. "_ _ **For someone we know**_ _. Now…"_

" _What are you doing on my computer?" They turn around to see Kuro standing behind them, looking curiously._

 _Nepgear: "Oh? It's something for Clementine."_

 _Kuro's eyes turn soft. "For her? Have you found anything?"_

"Kuro is related to Clementine?"

T.O: "You have no idea."

Yang smirks. "Oh, is he her brother?"

Kurome: "You will know."

 _Tilith: "Here, you can see…" Then the three start talking about it, while Adam thinks while listening: 'Well…those are baby clothes…Clementine is a baby huh? But then…what's about the black dress earlier?'_

 _The scene suddenly zooms out to the map of Remnant, and goes down to the north-east dragon head part of Anima. There, we can see a forest covered in snow. The camera speeds up for a while, before entering a cave inside of the mountain. The camera turns dark, then, from the darkness…A pair of red eyes glow up… And then the screen turns off._

* * *

"Is that a Grimm in the end?"

Penny: "Well, not many animals have red eyes, Ruby."

T.O: "But why, though? Judging by its size and the location, I could say it's a Nevermore…"

Well, that Nevermore is crucial in the future.

Kurome: "By the way, this is the end?" Yeah, why? "A bit short to your previous…" I know. But reacting to RWBY is a bit hard, considering their episodes are a bit short in the beginning.

"So…what are we going to do now? Any ideas?"

T.O rubs his temples. "Not sure. Unless I get a call from someone, or something worth to notice…"

" **MAMA! DADA!"** That causes all of us to turn to the source, to see little Kurome crawling towards the big girl. To T.O and Kurome, that's a normal sight. To us…

"WHAT?"

Kurome picks the baby up and puts her in her arms. "Now, now, Clem. You shouldn't run out that much. Your parents won't like it." The little baby's response is to laugh in happiness at her-mom-look-alike's affection towards her.

"Ku…Kurome…" "Yes?" "The baby…she just called you…" "She is **Uzume's daughter**. And both of us look exactly the same, except the color. So she calls both of us Mama."

Jaune: "But…what about T.O? The baby called him…"

T.O: "That's because she calls her father 'Papa'. Now…" He then pulls out his phone and dials… "Hey, Schwarz. Clem is in my place, and she is…" "WHAT?" A male voice shouts from the other side. "HOW DID SHE EVEN GET THERE?" "Beats me." "Damn it. I'm coming over." "Okay." Then T.O puts his phone back.

Monty: "Who did you call?" "Her dad, obviously."

"But…I thought your realm is hard to access?" "He's a…friend of mine, so he's allowed to go here."

Monty starts getting near Clementine, as she looks up at him with curiosity. Then, she suddenly appears on Monty's back, as she starts messing with his hair and giggling at the same time. Monty can't get mad at her due to how adorable she is. All of us 'aww!' at the scene. She looks so cute!

But eventually, T.O picks her out of Monty, as she turns to him and starts clapping her hands in delight. "Seriously, girl. Teleporting around like that would make our heart jump out of the window."

Ozpin: "She did that all the time?" "You have no idea. If she wants to, she just does."

Glynda: "But she didn't get in troubles?" "No one would dare to hurt her. One, she's a daughter of a Goddess. Two, she has protective relatives. And the last one, I won't tell you."

Taiyang: "Oh come on now, what's the secret now?"

Nora suddenly pulls out her hammer. Ren asks her: "What are you doing?" "I want to see if she likes my weapon or not."

Ironwood deadpans. "Miss Valkyrie, I don't think that's a good idea." The baby thinks otherwise as she's reaching out for the weapon, which Nora happily gives it to her…

With her arm suddenly grabbed by a demonic arm. We all jump up and pull out our weapons and point at the newcomer. It can only be described as a green devil, with two large horns on his head. It's having a large scythe hanging on its back…

"I suggest you don't give it to her. I have got enough troubles with her power alone." Its voice causes fear and agony, and makes all of us shiver.

Ozpin is the first one to react: "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

The demon looks at the Headmaster. "You are the leader of this group?"

Ozpin: "I am. My question still stands."

"I don't want anything from you. At least, not now." It then releases his hand out of Nora, as she instantly runs backwards to us, her eyes not losing focus on the demon. It turns to T.O. "I'm only here for her."

I use my Semblance to rush between it and Clementine. "If you want to hurt her, you have to…"

"Everyone, stop." All of us now turn to Kurome. "Schwarz, I suggest you turn back now. It's not helping."

The demon sighs. "Fine." The shadow under its legs raises up and covers it, making us grip our weapons tighter. Then, when the shadow retreats…we see a young man, above 20 years old, with brown hair that reaches his shoulder and light skin with bright green eyes. He wears an oversized blue coat, with black shirt, jeans and boots. On his waist is a belt with knifes on them, while there are some kind of bracers on his arms. He then looks at me. "Now, Ruby, can you let me have my daughter back?"

I didn't hear his question clear enough. "Why should I give you your daughter?" Only after I asked that question… "CLEMENTINE IS YOUR DAUGHTER?" He just simply nods. "But…but how?" Then, Clementine starts crawling under me and towards the man, who kneels down and brings her up. The baby cheers and starts nudging in his coat.

"It's just it." I look behind me, and all of my friends/teachers/relatives are having O-eyes now. What's going on? "Anyway, T.O, how did she get here?"

T.O: "I guess she just wanted to see us and she just did what she did without a care."

The man sighs. "Guess so. I will see you later." Then the man sinks under his shadow…and then nothing.

…

Weiss recovers first: "What…what is that person…"

T.O: "Well…that's Schwarz, Clementine's father."

Yang asks, a bit shakily at what just happened: "That…that demon…is the baby's…"

Kurome: "Believe it or not, he's indeed her parent. Now, you might want to sit down. Let that truth sink in."

Once we're not on our guards, T.O adds: "That's why no one would dare to do anything to Clementine. Currently, aside from the Goddess' tier of power level, no one is able to beat him."

Pyrrha: "What about Kuro?"

T.O: "He's a God, remember? Obviously he's stronger than him."

…We can't really speak anything now…

And I'm running out of ideas here. So I'm ending this.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 end!**

 **Well...I'm not saying anything this time. Risking the chance of getting some ideas spoiled. Also, for those who I PMed, please don't spoil.**

 **See you in the later chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not getting a single coin out of this, even if they're mine. And they're definitely not mine.**

 **This is chapter 5 for you guys. Also, after about 2 or 3 more chapters, I will be hiatus for at least a month, so my early apology to you all.**

 **To Guest: Well, definitely gonna let them react to our lovely Red and MAGES.. About Gamindustri system: If you remember, Charlotte's mom was poisoned because the system was disabled, only after Kuro and T.O appeared and helped her that the system reactived again. This is the way I do: Until Kuro and T.O manage to help them, then the reincarnated will be the natives, meaning in Remnant they will have Aura and Semblance at first, and then the system of Gamindustri. About Sakuya though...Not so sure.**

 **The other review, I will cover it in the beginning of the chapter. So for now, enjoy chapter 5 everyone!**

* * *

After taking an info dump from T.O and Kurome…

Taiyang: "Let me get this straight. This…Kuro…is actually over 70 already?"

Qrow: "On top of that, he has three wives at the same time?"

T.O: "Well, not exactly the same. He's currently having three, yes."

Glynda: "Even one of them is like, half a century younger than him? And Orleans is actually her last name?"

Ozpin: "And the man before…along with his sister, is his children, and the baby who looks like Kurome is Kuro's granddaughter?" Kurome nods.

Everyone is in a shock state now, that we don't know what to ask. We also learned that he's a force to be reckoned with. According to the Deities, he single-handedly blew up a universe before, and even more if he really wanted to. And he would just deal with everything with his power, IF he and The Creator didn't know the consequences behind that. They decided to 'help' the current people to deal with their problems, not by their own selves. They have done so in the previous ones, and now, they're helping us…

T.O snaps us out of shock. "You know, if you really want to, maybe after you have stabilized your life after you return, we might let you have a little travel in Gamindustri. Kuro wouldn't mind."

… "We…will think about it later…for now…do you have anything before…"

T.O: "Well, just review. Though, I don't understand it." "What do you mean by that?" "Apparently, the reviewer noticed about Weiss using partial summoning. However, the last part of the sentence, 'at least gives her more versatility', I'm not sure if he wanted Weiss to have more of that, or the summoning gives her that."

Weiss: "Probably…the later. He would answer back, right?"

T.O: "Maybe, high chance of that to happen. Anyway, he also agreed about Roman and Neo turning merc. At least they're not completely bad. About his third sentence…" T.O suddenly covers his mouth. Jaune asks him: "What is it now?" "Well…" T.O puts his hand down, but he's smiling. "You and Kuro might have some good times with each other."

Now that leaves us in total confusion. Not shocked, only confused. Penny: "What are you smiling about?"

Kurome is having the same question. "Is it some kind of pranks you are trying to…"

T.O shakes his head. "It's not that." Then he leans to the girl and whispers something…

Kurome smirks. "Now THAT'S something I would like to see."

T.O continues: "About the last one, he was surprised that you haven't connected the dots yet."

I pout. "That's a shock to us, why do you think we can link them that fast?" The two of them just shrug.

' _Well, that's most people's reactions when they found out about that fact.'_

 _Kuro's currently sitting on a tree branch, with his laptop laying next to him. He's looking up at the full moon, meaning it's nighttime._

Monty asks him: "And how many people in Remnant know about that?"

' _Hmm…not so sure. I lost count.'_

T.O: "Lost count? How long have you been around in Remnant?"

' _Well…could be over 30 years or so…'_

That leaves us in silence. 30 years? Then how come…

Kurome sighs: "So you're reaching a century year old soon, right?"

' _Probably. I wonder if I should celebrate my birthday or not.'_

My eyes spark up. "How about we make a party for you? As our thanks for helping us?"

 _He smiles. 'That would be grateful. Thanks. But not now, my birthday's not near yet.'_

" _What are you thinking, Kuro?" He then flips down, while his legs are hanging on the branch, and looks directly at Blake's cat eyes._

" _Not much. Why are you here this late?"_

" _Just happened to hear your clicking sound."_

" _My clicking…how can you hear that? I'm in the middle of nowhere."_

 _She shrugs. "Just having a night stroll. Anyway, 'not much' is not a good answer."_

 _Kuro's smile is still there. "Sorry, not going to say much." Then he just swings left and right lightly…_

" _I want to talk about your fight with the Death Stalker with Adam."_

 _His smile falters a bit. "What do you want to know?"_

" _Your way of fighting… you reminded me of someone in the past…someone who's close to me and Adam…And your clothes…People would say you're insane, but you seem to have grown used to that. Tell me, who are you?"_

 _The wind passes by, as the two focus on each other's eyes. Kuro then answers: "That's for you to try to find out. For now, bye." Then both him and his laptop disappear without a trace. Blake is surprised and looks around to find him, but she can't._

' _One day, Kuro. I will see if my guess is right.' She walks back to her room, not knowing that Kuro is still there, invisible. Once the girl's out of sight, he reappears again, but he's standing normally on the ground, with his hands in the coat's pockets and the laptop being held between his body and his left arm. 'Soon, girl. Soon,_ _ **my precious.**_ _' Then he turns to a direction. 'You will all know soon.'_

Blake blushes. "My…my precious?"

Yang smirks. "Lucky cat, indeed. You're on the playboy's sight now."

Glynda and Winter sigh. Winter: "Should have seen that coming."

Monty asks T.O: "How many girls have Kuro taken on his sight?" Only to face a not-so-humor T.O. " **It's more than that.** " Kurome only nods at his words.

 _Time skip to next morning…_

 _Adam crosses his arms on his chair. "So Blake is suspicious about you?"_

 _Kuro: "Obviously. I mean, my displays before looked nearly the same…"_

 _Tilith: "Would it affect our arrival here?"_

 _Kuro: "No. I will tell them eventually, but not now."_

 _Nepgear: "We should join the next class now. Professor Goodwitch wouldn't like seeing us being late." The rest nod and leave the room…_

 _Another time skip… It changes to the fight between Jaune and Cardin. Due to the fact Jaune actually have trained, he's doing pretty well against the bully. Currently Jaune's Aura only loses a fifth of his Aura, while Cardin has lost half of his already. The two's circling around while Jaune holding his shield up. Then, Cardin runs up and bashes Jaune, who responds by blocking the attack with his shield, then pushes his opponent back and deal a few slashes on Cardin, making his Aura drop even more. Cardin then makes a horizon hit to Jaune's right arm, causing him to fling back, then he jumps up and swings his mace down, collides with Jaune's shield and creates a dent to the fighting ground. Grunting a bit, Jaune's Aura suddenly bursts and throws Cardin out. When his opponent is still dizzy, Jaune starts thrusting Crocea Mors multiple times into Cardin's chest plate, before putting more force into the last one, pushing him out and he himself jumps back to a defense state. Cardin is a bit furious, as he activates the Fire Dust in his mace and slams his weapon to the ground, sending a fire wave to Jaune. He instantly jumps to the left and starts trading blows with Cardin. Then Jaune lands a final hit on Cardin's body that drops his Aura to red zone._

" _That's enough." The fighters drop their fighting stances, as the light comes up and Glynda walks between the space between them and looks at the audience. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, that would indicate that he is no longer fit for battle, and that may call the match."_

Nora shouts: "Our fearless leader has won against that bully!" Ren nods. "He is more experienced now. Also Cardin is not good at strategy."

The Professor shakes her head disapprovingly. "I'm still not over the fact you faked the transcripts to get in here."

Ozpin sips his mug. "Actually I was the one who gave him that."

Glynda turns to him in surprise. "You did what?" "I have known the Arc family for a long time. After the Great War, they didn't want to follow the life of the Huntsmen anymore. However, the only son of the current Arc generation wanted to follow it again, so I granted his wish." She then turns to the other Professors. "And did you know that?" "We had our suspicions. However, Mister Arc have proved himself to be worth to be in Beacon, so we didn't question him anymore."

"And don't judge someone from the start, Glynda." She turns to Monty. "I was a self-taught animator, and obviously I wasn't good at that. But, through time, I have proved that I'm capable of doing so. Giving Jaune some time, and he will show you what he has in him."

"Thank you…sir Monty, sir Ozpin…for your words…"

" _Mister Cardin, you shouldn't push your Aura to limits like that. If mister Jaune managed to find you in your vital spots, the match would have ended even sooner. And we really don't want your opponent to be a Grimm either, would we?" Cardin just grunts and walks away with his mace. Glynda turns back to the audience. "Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" Team RWBY minus Blake, Nora and Tilith are cheering up. "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." Then the bell rings up. "Class dismissed!"_

 _Ruby squeaks. "It's going to be exciting! All students from all Kingdoms, fighting in…"_

" _What happened to Jaune?" The girls turn to Pyrrha, as she's focusing on the leader. The camera turns to see a bit anxious Arc. "Shouldn't he be excited?"_

 _Nora doesn't share the same feelings. "He's just being overwhelmed by the news! Let's get him and we're going for lunch!"_

 _But, his expression doesn't change even when Nora starts talking about her 'fight' with Ren against the Grimm. Pyrrha asks her leader in concern: "Jaune, are you okay? You have been like this since Professor Goodwitch's class ended."_

 _Jaune didn't respond at first, only when he's nudged by her that he turns. "Oh, Pyrrha, I'm fine. Just…thinking about something."_

" _About what, Jaune?" Ruby asks him. "It's about team TANK."_

 _Blake's ears perk up as she moves her eyes away from the book she's reading. "You are suspicious about Kuro, aren't you?"_

 _Jaune sounds surprised: "You too?"_

 _Ruby, because she didn't know and she's a bit innocent in this, asks: "What's wrong with him? I think he's a cool guy."_

 _Jaune shakes his head. "No, it's not about his personalities. I do admit he's a funny and respectable guy. But, it's more about what he's hiding from us."_

 _Ruby still doesn't understand. "Hiding from us? Everyone has their own secrets, right?"_

 _Blake: "If that's what you think…we don't have anything to argue, if that's his own things. No, somehow…he's related to all of us. I can feel it."_

" _So that's what you two have been thinking about." All of them turn to Ren. "You know something?" "No, but I'm feeling the same. There's something from him that ticks me at wrong places."_

"So three people have taken an eye on him…"

Port: "It's not strange though. After what he has showed to them, keeping an eye on him is the best option."

Yang: "But, don't you think they are a bit out of it? I mean, they are talking about their friend."

"What if Kuro's the one to tell them about being suspicious?"

T.O: "High chance, Ruby. Maybe Kuro wanted them to be curious about him or so."

" _What are you talking about?" They turn to see Kuro with his team sitting at the table next to them._

 _Nora immediately covers it up: "We're talking about what we would prepare for the upcoming Festival."_

 _Kuro: "Oh? The Festival? You guys are looking for it, huh?" "Of course we are!"_

 _Blake decides to ask something else: "Can you tell us something about your life?"_

 _Adam smirks. "Want to get to know more about your friend?" With a hint of… Kuro shakes his head. "Don't say things like that. Anyway, you already know Adam already. About the rest, well, I and Nepgear are step-siblings. And Tilith is our childhood friend. We are raised in Anima."_

" _Step-siblings? What happened to your parents?" Kuro just chuckles at Ruby's curiosity. "To us, it's just that…our parents seemed to not have the same ideal anymore, so they did what they felt it's for our best. They are still friends, though."_

 _Yang snickers. "That would be a bit awkward." "Not to us."_

" _OW! That hurts!" Three teams look at Velvet, whose ears are being pulled by Cardin, as his teammates start mocking her. "Told you they are real!" "What a freak!"_

 _Tilith is not happy about it. "That bully…Not even Lugina is this bad…" Nepgear nods in agreement. Then Kuro stands up and walks to the scene. Ruby attempts to stop him but Nepgear interrupts. "Let him do his work. He could get out of troubles…"_

 _Pyrrha: "It's not that easy."_

T.O: "It's that easy. If he says what happened IF Glynda shows up, then the ones who are in trouble are team CRDL."

Kurome crosses her arms. "I wonder who influenced him this way." "Probably his father."

"By the way, who's Lugina?"

T.O: "Well…he's not very…nice in his words. Kind of like Weiss if we think about it." "HEY!"

 _Cardin laughs while pulling Velvet's ears, but stops as someone grabs his hand and pulls it out. He turns to see Kuro, who's not having a happy look. "What do you want? Get lost." "I want you to stop what you're doing. You're making your career taint by your actions." "And why do you care? Go back to your table with that…" He gasps for air as Kuro uses his free hand to grab Cardin's neck and chokes him as he brings him up over his head. "Don't you dare say that word. We have already enough troubles with the Grimm out there, and I don't want the Human and Faunus turn their back against each other in times like this."_

Even though we're in the other side of the screen, we can still feel the heavy air that Kuro's letting out. He's not showing any mercy towards Cardin. Yang whispers: "Damn, Kuro sure knows how to scare people."

Kurome shivers a bit. "One thing we learnt from the past, is to not piss him off."

Ironwood: "You might need to specify that."

T.O: "Don't screw with people he cares about. Otherwise…"

 _Kuro then turns to Velvet. "Go back to your team." She timidly nods and brings her tray with her. Then Kuro lets Cardin fall back on the chair, who's gasping for air. "I warn you: If you bully anyone, or say anything bad to people, then it's not going to be a simple choke." Then he returns to his team, only to stop because: "Yeah, like you could do anything to me. And those animals won't care for your actions."_

Now that gets all of us to glare dangerously at him. "I know he's going to be better, but this is just outrageous."

Kurome grits her teeth. "Even Arfoire and Magic are not that low…"

 _Nora whispers to Ren: "I want to break his legs. Can't I?" "Nora, don't."_

 _A second of silence…then Kuro instantly calls out his katana and stabs Cardin right through his heart, like he doesn't have Aura at all. That causes the nearby students to shriek in fear and cause an uproar, as the rest of CRDL tries to save their leader, but they're stopped by the floating swords in front of them. Cardin gasps in pain, as he looks directly at Kuro's angered eyes. "You…you dare to…"_

" _I…warned…you…and…you…didn't…listen…" Kuro's voice now echoes through the whole hall. "Luckily for you…I won't take your life now…Take this…as a lesson…and never…do that again…" He then pulls out the sword like nothing happened, the swords pointing to team CRDL disappear, then walks to the exit, which both Ozpin and Glynda are standing there and watching the whole thing. "Better do something with that, or else." Kuro sheaths his sword back, and walks out of the dining hall without a look back._

Weiss now notices me hugging her and shaking. She does have a bit of shock showing on her face as well. "Weiss…Kuro is so scary…" That happens to Blake and Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren.

Oobleck is also shocked, but he's shocked about the fact that: "Ozpin and Glynda didn't look even flinched after that display."

Port: "Do you think they knew that Kuro won't kill him?"

Ozpin sips his mug again. "Maybe…but if Kuro actually killed Cardin, then I'm not sure if my other self can take it lightly."

 _Glynda sighs and walks to the still surprised Cardin. "Mister Cardin, you better get to the clinic to check if your Aura's still working."_

 _Cardin immediately retorts: "And why didn't you do anything to him? He clearly…"_

" _That's where you are wrong, Mister Winchester." He looks at the Headmaster. "Mister Orleans has a unique Semblance, that he could adjust any types of damage he does to anything. Even with projectiles like bullets. But, that won't guarantee your safety if his Aura is down. So, better walk to the clinic now, mister." Cardin can only 'tsk' as his teammates start leading him outside. Then he turns to team TANK. "It's not a pleasing sight to see him like that. You might want to go and talk to him about it." Nepgear nods and heads out for Kuro._

 _After Professor Glynda has checked if any further damages have been done, the two walk out of the place. Ruby, who's in the same situation as I am, starts sitting back to her seat and asks Tilith: "Was…was Kuro like this before?" "Multiple times. Mostly because a person's hurting the others, physically or mentally. He never likes to see good people being hurt."_

 _Blake: "Did…did he kill people before?"_

 _Tilith: "That's…This is not the right place to speak about it. Let's finish our lunch now, okay?" The others can only nod and continue their meals. Only the three people who are getting more and more suspicious glance at the exit…_

* * *

Nora's still using Ren as a big teddy bear. "How many people has Kuro killed?"

T.O: "He has fought in wars, so there's no guarantee in number. However, there are kills that he would remember forever."

Qrow: "Such as?"

" **The murder of his own teammate, Nepgear."**

"WHAT?" All of us exclaims. We haven't seen Nepgear much, but we can see that she's a good girl at heart. Then why…did T.O say that?

Pyrrha asks him: "It…it can't be true, is it? I mean, first off, Nepgear is alive…"

T.O shakes his head. "No. CURRENT Nepgears are alive. I'm talking about something in Kuro's past."

" _And you don't have to put that up in this moment, T.O," Kuro now is seen in the abandoned temple where the Initiation took place. He's examining the power symbol on the pillar._

T.O: "They will know, eventually…"

" _I know that. *Sighs* What do you want to know?"_

"T.O just said you killed Nepgear, right? Then who is Nepgear you're current in a team with?"

" _ **She's the same one I killed."**_

Blake: "But how?" Then she suddenly turns to Ozpin, then turns back to the screen. "Is she the same with Ozpin?"

" _No. Ozpin is cursed, and he would jump from life to life. Nepgear is reincarnated into a different person. She was different than she is now, but with I unlocking her past power, she managed to get back to her old self."_

Winter: "But then, why did you do so?"

" _What would you choose,_ _ **life of the Corrupted Goddess, or the life of your son in the edge of dying?**_ _"_

"Corrupted…Goddess?"

" _You remembered that Goddesses can turn evil, right? After Nepgear was controlled by a villain back then, she…basically she turned into Salem and killed everyone. Back then, I was not that strong, and I could only see my citizens die right in front of me." Then Kuro pushes the stone. The ground shakes a bit. "The only ones, I assumed, survived that day were my children, me and the Oracle of a nation. In the final battle…I don't want to talk about it anymore."_

" _Why do you have to run here, Kuro?" He turns around to see Nepgear, very concerned about her leader in an outburst. He sighs. "Just…thinking about the past."_

" _I'm…" "It's not your fault, Gear." Then, the middle of the temple opens up, and a column raises up. On top of it, a small purple stone float lazily, waiting for its owner to come. Kuro then picks it up. "Our work here is done, let's go back."_

"What is it?" "A CPU Core. An item that helps you to turn into a CPU. However, the chance is super low."

" _Not yet. I want to talk with you a bit." He looks at Nepgear directly in the eyes. "It's about the girls. Do you think they…" "I told you already, right? They forgave you, after I explained what happened back then." "But…I feel like…they would…" "They always remember, but how they react to it is what matters. Don't worry, Nepgear…"_

 _A bit of silence…Then: "About our friends being suspicious at you…" "I know. They are. And I want it to happen. Also" Kuro's smile returns. "For the guy to write his story as well."_ I heard that! _"Well, you see everything. Is there anything you want to talk about?"_

 _Nepgear just shakes her head, but now she has a smile on her face. "Nothing more. You have returned to your normal self." "Can't hold a grudge forever. Now, let's go back." "Oh, almost forget. About the CPU Core…" Now Kuro's holding four between his fingers. "I always have them with me." "Who are you planning to use on?" "Only for emergency." The former Goddess nods and the duo walks back to the Academy…_

* * *

T.O sighs. "I hope he won't use it on team RWBY anytime soon."

"But, it's cool to be a Goddess." "In exchange of your age?" "What do you mean?" "You won't grow up anymore."

Yang just chuckles. "Guess you're not going to be one soon, huh Sis?" I cry in despair.

Penny suddenly asks: "Any chances that a robot like me can turn into one?"

T.O: "Another Creator has made it, so it's possible. Although, Kuro might disagree with that idea, and instead upgrade you. You might have a core soul of a human, but you still have a mechanic body…"

Monty: "Are there any chances that the Goddesses are even weaker than human?"

Kurome: "Happened too many times in another universe, in where their Shares are too low, or the Human's gifted with power."

Ozpin: "Also, about Kuro's Semblance…"

T.O: "I'm sure it's a corner of his real power. 'Adjust damage' is not easy to do, especially with projectiles."

Glynda: "But then, how can you explain the 'damage' that Kuro caused on Cardin?"

T.O: "Enough damage to pass through Aura, but nowhere near lethal to living beings."

"Is that even…" "Talking to Kuro is like trying to fix logic on him, which is impossible."

" _YES! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Pause a bit for a drink. Currently joining Doctor Oobleck's class, there are W and B, J and P, and T and A. And obviously Velvet and Cardin are here too. "NOW! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is IMPERATIVE to remember that these ARE relatively recent events!" The Doctor is basically zipping through the whole room, causing the students to move their eyes constantly to focus at him. "Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Pause. "NOW! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Blake and Adam raise their hands up, along with Velvet who reluctantly follows._

Blake: "Velvet is still like this…"

Weiss: "Can't be helped. She's a bit too shy and too pacific."

Oobleck: "Not many Huntsmen can actually keep that personalities through time. Pacific, maybe, but shy is not."

Kurome: "Do you call it racism in your world?" "We do. Do you have it?"

T.O: "The most troublesome is against the skin color."

We all frown. Skin color? That's even worse than between Human and Faunus. "You said the most troublesome…"

T.O: "Well…racism is basically everywhere, so to speak. But that happened to be the most popular one. Only a hundred year ago that people stopped treating each other like trash. Although, the minority is still being treated like that, like the Faunus."

Ironwood: "Does it happen in Gamindustri?" "Luckily, no. Since there are multiple races, and Kuro himself inspired people not to do so, along with the other Goddesses."

Blake: "Many races?"

T.O: "Even robots here are counted as people, so it's not wrong to say that."

 _Oobleck: "Dreadful! Simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, look at the Black Fang." *Zipping sounds* "NOW! Which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss raises her hand up. "Yes?" "The battle at Fort Castle."_

I'm sorry, but who the hell names a place 'Fort Castle'? I have to use the translator to see if my own knowledge is right or not.

Ozpin: "Well, the castle is a fortress back then, so…"

I know that. But, the predecessors can't pick up a better name for it?

T.O: "There are a few cases in Earth like that, so don't complain."

 _Oobleck: "Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"_

 _Cardin decides to flick a paper ball on Jaune's head, causing him to turn around and says 'Hey!'. But that catches Oobleck's attention as he zips to him. " ! Glad to see you want to contribute to the class! What is the answer?"_

 _Jaune falters a bit, but after he sees Pyrrha's hint by pointing to her eyes, he answers: "It's the night vision, sir." "Excellent, mister Arc! Now, it alone won't help much if they're not being used. Can anyone tell me how they use them?"_

Jaune: "The training helped me in that as well…"

T.O: "The knowledge might come from your family."

 _Blake raises her hand. "It's more about General Lagune's inexperiences in fighting the Faunus. He tried to ambush Faunus in their sleep, thinking the dark would cover his army. It was a mistake, as his army was the one being ambushed, and then he was captured."_

 _Oobleck nods at the answer. "CORRECT! The General back then has forgotten that he was fighting against the Faunus, not human. Although, there was actually a hidden factor in that fight that caused him the loses._ _ **A betrayer."**_

 _Now that causes the students' attentions. Adam asks him: "A betrayer, sir? Then why didn't any of the history books mention it?"_

" _That's because the betrayer had no identity. Some records said that he told the Faunus what the General planned, but he didn't join the ambush. Then he vanished without a trace. The only thing they found was_ _ **a strange purple stone with a power symbol.**_ _They tried to use it, but since it's not Dust, they couldn't do anything. And after a few days, the stone disappeared as well."_

" _The power symbol, sir?" "Yes? You know about it, mister Taurus?" "I think more than one of us know about it."_

 _Velvet's ears perk up. Blake notices it. "Velvet?" "Yeah…My mother always talked about that symbol. She said that '_ _ **If he's here…then the Grimm will stand no chances.**_ _' But, when I asked who that person is, she never clarified."_

 _Oobleck sips his drink. "Now that's an interesting detail. Now, moving on!" And he starts lecturing again…_

Kurome: " **Another one?** " "Possible."

"What are you talking about?"

T.O: "Kuro is currently finding his citizens back. In the Last Battle, many died, but some were teleported by the Creator to another universe, and the died ones were reincarnated. To whom, we don't know."

Qrow: "So this bunny Faunus might be…"

T.O shakes his head. "No. She wasn't his OLD citizen, but a daughter of one."

Kurome suddenly asks: "Do you think Velvet might be able to use magic?" "One hundred percent sure."

Glynda asks in surprise: "She is a Maiden? Only…"

T.O: "That's where you are wrong. ALL people who are from Gamindustri, or even were dead and reincarnated, can use magic of sort."

"Hmm…now I think about it, doesn't Aura and Semblance show the same like magic?"

T.O: "Maybe so. But then, we have Ki and so on, not sure if they're the same."

 _The scene now changes to the rooftop in the episode. Jaune is currently standing on the edge, watching the green light emitting from the tallest tower. He's holding something on his chest, a necklace of sort…_

" _Hey Jaune!" He immediately hides it inside his uniform and turns around to see Pyrrha. "Oh hey Pyrrha." "What are you doing up here?" "Nothing. Just admiring the view."_

" _You have something in your mind?" Pyrrha walks to him. "You know that you can share it to us right?" "It's…it's about Kuro." "You can't get over it, can you?" "Ever since after his…fight with Cardin, he showed that he's more and more alike with my mentor. And his Semblance, if the Headmaster said it…"_

" _I know it's a strange Semblance, but hey, we can't really say much about that." "Also his hatred to Cardin's racist speech as well…" Pyrrha pats Jaune's shoulder. "We can talk about it later. For now, let's return back. We shouldn't waste our energy staying all at night, should we?" Jaune sheepishly laughs as both of them retreat back inside._

 _The scene changes to Forever Fall, as the students are admiring the beauty of the forest…_

" _Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda starts her speech. "But we're not here for sight-seeing. Professor Peach asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She and the students then stop at one spot. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of Grimm, so be sure to stay with your teammates." "Yes, madam!" "Alright, have fun!"_

" _Uhm…why isn't Kuro with us?" Tilith suddenly asks. The Professor overhears her as she answers: "He actually went ahead first, and he's currently helping the Professor preparing the samples for her classes."_

 _Adam smirks. "Typical." Blake glares at her brother. "What?" Blake leans a bit closer to him, with her hands on her hip. "You have been even cockier after teaming with Kuro. You know something, don't you?" He shrugs. "And if I do?" Blake is fuming, and she's about to ask more if Yang doesn't pull her out. "Come on now, lucky cat. Let's do our work before the Professor scowls at us." Before the Faunus could protest, she's pulled away from the scene._

 _Tilith smiles. "Hard to be a brother. Isn't that right, Adam?" "You know about that?" "Not exactly, but a few units are actually a family. So we won't be alone anytime soon."_

"Units have families?"

T.O nods. "Families, comrades, allies, enemies…all kinds of relationships. You name it, they have it."

Yang notices what I'm going to say. "You want to ask if Kuro can summon Mom back?"

I nod timidly. T.O answers: "I'm afraid it's impossible. Even though Kuro definitely has that ability, The Creator only limits him to resurrect ones that died from his old world. BUT, he never said about preventing it…"

Ozpin recognizes what he's implying. "You want to return my memories even before all of them, so that I will prevent it to happen?"

T.O: "Obviously. About 15, you will all remember, so it will be easier for you all to…"

Ironwood interrupts: "What if Qrow actually managed to…" "Then Ruby would still be born."

Port: "Do you have evidences?" "It existed. So it's possible."

In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls, Histoire has made that theory. I will make a TL;DR if you don't want to check on it. (Of course, it's based on how I understand it. And I might fix here and there in her theory. Sorry Histoire.)

 _The activity goes as usual, with now Jaune and Pyrrha's helping each other, when Nepgear suddenly raises her head up and looks at a random direction. Tilith asks her: "What's wrong?" "I feel like something's running to us."_

 _Adam immediately stops his work as he prepares his stance. He starts focusing on his senses… "Yep. A Grimm. A big one."_

 _Speaking of the devil, a massive Ursa runs towards them. However, this Ursa is at least the size of the Death Stalker they have fought before, and it has spikes over his body, even in the no-white-bone places. And…two freaking gatling guns on its back._

Kurome exclaims out loud: "Now that's overkill! Those guns aren't even supposed to be there!"

Everyone is on edge as we never see this kind of Grimm before. All Grimm we have seen only evolve its organism parts, not a weapon like this! "Are…are they going to be…"

T.O: "Not sure. Unless there's a miracle that Kuro knows about this…"

Monty: "I thought he could see through your eyes…"

T.O: "ONLY with our permission."

 _Adam shouts in surprise. "Now this is ********! How the hell can a Grimm have not one, but two gatling guns on its back?"_

 _Nepgear and Tilith immediately pull out their weapons. "It's not the time for argument!_ _ **Silver Queen Gabriela! Empyrean Juno-Seto!**_ _Come to my aid!" Two circles appear on the ground, and light shines up from it. Then, two females replace the light._

I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the extremely inconvenience. I'm not good at describing, so you need to check the units for yourself.

" _Bringing both of us out, this must be something important." The woman with purple hair speaks, as she draws her sword out, and six more identical ones appear and float around her._

 _Nepgear: "We need to defeat the monster right here and now. I might need to summon more if this one is too troublesome."_

" _Don't worry, Summoner. We will aid you in fighting the vile monster." The other one moves her relic up, as the thing shines up and shoots out a light laser that burns the ground and nearly hits the Grimm, only to barely miss and only angers the bear. The gatling guns the spin up, making the pink-hair deity to use her relic to create barrier that blocks the bullets coming towards them. Once the barrage ends, the purple hair Vampire and Adam run to the creature, they start slashing on the Grimm, which uses its front paws to block the hits. Nepgear and Tilith go around the monster to try and find the weak spot, but this one has too many white bones, meaning it has survived for a long time, as their only choice is to try and break the bones. The pink hair deity fires her lasers directly to the Grimm, but it only scratches a bit, since her power is in defense, not offense._

" _Troublesome indeed. This world sure has its own troubles." The Vampire murmurs, as she dodges a swing from the monster._

" _Yeah, but this is not normal even to us." Adam uses Blush to shoot a few fire Dust rounds to the Ursa's face, causing it to roar loudly, causing the students around to notice. Ruby immediately rushes to the fight as she was agape at the size of the Grimm, and the weapons on its back. "What kind of Grimm is this?"_

 _Nepgear shouts to her while still trying to break the bones. "No time to talk! We need to…" Then something roars from afar. Ruby turns to the direction to see a King Taijitu with a sharp tail, a Nevermore with sharp wings and…a Death Stalker with an axe replacing its stinger._

…We are left speechless. What kind of Grimm den did we just step into?

T.O whispers: "Now, it's definitely overkill."

Glynda: "All of them are evolved to a ridiculous level! How did Salem manage to make them?"

Kurome: "I guess it's the second woman before. She definitely has knowledge to help Salem for that."

Port: "Ho-ho! Let's see how these Huntsmen-in-training fight against this odd monsters!"

Winter glares at him. "Don't you have any concerns?"

Port shakes his head. "Of course I do. However, Glynda is still there, and Kuro wouldn't let anyone die, right?"

T.O: "That's…a good point. But…"

 _The rest instantly runs to team TANK and each team starts fighting against one Grimm. Juno-Seto is still trying to keep up the barrier while the others do their works, with Gabriela trying to cut down the gatling guns on the Ursa's back. Team RWBY is trying to fight the Nevermore, with Weiss creating as much glyphs as possible for her team to step on. Team JNPR is fighting against the Death Stalker, while the King Taijitu is being dealt with by team CRDL and the Professor. Though, their armor upgrades are kind of…stupidly broken in every way._

T.O rubs his eyes. "Jesus…don't tell me this is the impossible-boss-level that they can't pass?"

Taiyang shouts: "Are you serious? If they are hurt…"

That's where you come in.

T.O groans. "Figure." Then he disappears again…

 _All of them gather back and look at the advancing Grimm. Adam grunts: "Any bright ideas?"_

 _Blake: "If we have one, we would have dealt with this sooner."_

 _Tilith asks Nepgear while using her Aura to support Juno-Seto: "Have you called Kuro?" "I'm trying, but he's not picking up."_

 _Cardin blocks another swing from the Ursa. "Even if that lunatic picks up, he won't be able to reach us. He's far away from us!"_

" _Then you might want to take it back now." A mecha appears and punches the Ursa out of him. Then a person appears before Cardin, as the rest turns to see who the new person is. He's wearing pure black costumes, with black fedora, a black scarf and even a cane as well. However, based on his figure, he looks like…_

 _Glynda points her secondary wand to him. "Who are you, and what do you want?"_

 _The man speaks: "You might want to focus on bringing the students out of here. I will deal with these Grimm."_

 _Ruby shouts: "How can you deal with…" When the man turns his face, all of the students are surprised to see a familiar face. "Kuro? What's that outfit?"_

 _The man only answers: "That's the future matter. Now, go."_

 _Glynda is not convinced much, however she still orders the students to run to the landing zone. Then she speaks her last words before following her students: "We will send back up. If you are confident, then try to hold them off, okay?"_

" _Wilco, Professor Goodwitch." Glynda looks surprised a bit, but shakes it off. Once everyone is out of sight, the man in black looks at the Grimm which's snarling at him. He sighs again, and then the mecha floats back to him in defend position. "Better finish this fast." The man mumbles something, then the mecha floats up and attacks the Nevermore, while he makes a leap to the Ursa. With a swift move, he swings the cane to the gatling guns, completely smashing them to pieces. The Ursa shows no pain as it jumps back, and the Death Stalker swings the axe down. The man uses the end of the cane to block the attack, then he moves his left hand to line up his eyes and its face. An orb of light appears in his hand, and not a second later, a big laser shoots out, completely gulps the giant scorpion and turns it to ashes. The King Taitiju then crawls towards him with incredible speed, but he's faster: he instantly jumps up as the white head tries to bite him. The black head follows, however he spins to avoid it, and uses the axe that wasn't vanished before and chops it down, getting both heads at the same time. The Ursa roars at its fallen comrades as it starts slashing its massive paws to the man. In response, he just uses the cane to deflect the swing. Then, to end the fight, he throws the cane high in the air, and it turns to a massive sword that rivals the Grimm's size, and by psychic-power, the man swings it down to the Ursa, chopping it in half. When the Grimm's corpses start vanishing, he looks up to the Nevermore, who just gets decapitated by the mecha, which disappears after its work is done. The man then looks at the direction of the descending Bullhead, as he teleports there…_

My eyes are sparkling up. "T.O has the situation in his hands. Can we see more of his actions?"

Kurome: "Probably. However, his role is more to watch, only with problems that it SERIOUSLY needs his help would he show up."

Glynda: "But what about Kuro? Shouldn't he know about this?"

Monty crosses his arms. "I think he knew, but he and The Creator might have talked about this. That's why he didn't do anything."

' _Now that's something that ticks me off. If Kuro and The Creator actually planned for me to come out…'_

Ren: "Thought you might know this?"

' _Sometimes, The Creator just goes around and manages to blind us. Some events that we don't consider could happen without us knowing that. That's why Kuro's old world gets destroyed.'_

Pyrrha gasps: "You mean the Creator destroyed…"

' _No, no, no. I'm talking about the after half. The Creator did nothing in the world's destruction.'_

Penny: "Are you sure about that?"

' _Positive.'_

 _The scene changes to the students, who are waiting for the Bullhead to completely touch the ground. Ruby is insisting on returning back to help the stranger. "Professor Glynda, we need to return to help him! He might not be able to get out."_

 _She shares her concerns, but: "We can't, it would be against his will. He needs you all to come back, alive, so I can't bring you back. I'm calling the Headmaster for help, so…"_

" _There's no reason to do that." All of the students turn to the stranger standing behind them, completely unscratched. Ruby runs towards the man and hugs him tightly. "Don't scare us like that! I thought you are in trouble there!"_

 _The man rubs Ruby's hair. "Well, I'm standing here, so obviously I'm not into trouble."_

 _Glynda moves her glasses up. "I'm appreciated that you helped us with the Grimm, however, I need you to…"_

" _Sorry, but I'm not going to plan for that." Before anyone would retort, the man raises his cane up and stabs it to the ground. A second later, everyone falls to the ground unconsciously. Except team TANK and the units. They immediately point their weapons at the man, however Gabriela notices something else. "Your power…you are similar to Kuro…"_

 _T.O shakes his head. "Can't you make a guess?"_

 _Nepgear recognizes him. "Wait, aren't you Kuro's other self?" T.O nods._

 _Juno-Seto floats to him and takes off his fedora. "Now you're saying it, he looks exactly like Kuro…"_

 _T.O nods. "I am known as The Observer, or T.O for short. For some reasons he wanted me to deal with the Grimm, so I have to make myself known to you."_

 _Adam sheaths his weapon back, knowing there would be no danger. "So Kuro asked you to help you?"_

 _T.O, instead of answering him immediately, asks Nepgear: "Kuro didn't tell you about him?" "About who?" He sighs and takes back the hat Juno-Seto is holding. "I'm not needed here anymore. Once they wake up, they won't remember about our encounter. Just try to find some ways to cover the story, okay?" Then he vanishes…_

* * *

And reappears next to us. "Damn it, Creator. Making me block their memories like that…"

Monty: "Block? Don't you mean erase?"

T.O: "No, erasing memories would be extremely dangerous to the affected. I could replace their memories, however, it would cause misunderstandings in the future."

"What's going to happen now?" "Time skip, if I'm right."

 _As on cue, team TANK returns back to their room. Nepgear lets herself fall on Tilith's bed as she releases a relieved sigh. "Even this world has that kind of monsters…I don't know what to think about it anymore…"_

 _Adam takes his coat out, exposing his red shirt under it. "Tell me about it. Also, who are the women earlier?"_

 _Tilith: "They are Gabriela and Juno-Seto. They are_ _ **Nepgear's Units."**_

We blink. "I thought the Units are Kuro's?"

 _Adam: "Can Kuro summon them like you?"_

 _Nepgear giggles: "He's actually_ _ **my unit.**_ _Only he can defy the bind of Karna Masta that he can act as both Summoner and Unit at the same time."_

" _I see." The bull Faunus then looks around the room. "Kuro hasn't gone back yet?" Then a shuffle sound can be heard from Kuro's bed. Tilith takes a look at it, to see a budge in the blanket. When she flips it up… "Oh, Kuro. He's sleeping."_

Yang sounds confused. "Uhm…that budge is way too small to be him." We all agree with her.

 _Adam looks up as well. However, instead of seeing the usual lazy Kuro, he sees a little doll lying there. He turns to a smiling Tilith. "You said Kuro's sleeping. Then who is this?" "That's Kuro."_

… What?

 _He looks at the doll, points at it, and turns back to Tilith for confirmation. Tilith just nods. He sighs and returns down to his bed. "Not going to be surprised anymore. I might know why he didn't need a bed before, because he could just be like that and sleep anywhere without disturbances."_

 _Nepgear giggles again. "That's Kuro for you. Even the other Units find it weird for him to do so."_

 _Tilith retreats back to her bed and lays down next to Nepgear. "Now I'm beat. Let's call it for the day, guys." "Agree."_

Qrow: "Now that's just stupid. So Kuro can actually turn into anything and anyone?"

T.O nods. "Yes. Also, you remembered Tilith and Nepgear found a black dress and they said they're going to buy it for someone. That someone is Kuro."

Yang grins ear-to-ear. "Kuro's going to turn into a girl huh? I'm so looking forward to that."

Jaune looks down a bit. "If my other self…"

Kurome interrupts: "I wouldn't think so. You wore that because of a promise, right? And that's when Pyrrha didn't get a partner. In this one, I'm sure they will go with each other, so Kuro would be the only one to do so." Jaune sighs in relief.

"By the way T.O, what's that cane before? Is it your weapon?" "No, it's just a decoration. Fit to the whole outfit's style."

Kurome catches our attention. "Who is that girl, Ozpin?"

 _The scene changes to Junior's club, with him serving drink to a woman with short brown hair. Her back's turning against the camera, and she's wearing a brown robe._

Ozpin recognizes her: "That's Amber, the Fall Maiden. It seems Kuro's words were the truth."

Ironwood: "But then, why is she there?"

Qrow: "Might be a drink?"

 _The girl asks Junior: "Have you found it?"_

 _Junior grunts: "Told you many times. I'm confident to say that you can't find it here, okay?" He then starts cleaning a glass, but then stops. "_ _ **You know Kuro, right?**_ _"_

 _The girl asks in surprise: "Wait, Kuro's back?"_

 _Junior nods. He then looks to see if the twin's around, then he leans and whispers to her: "He didn't want the twin to find out, but he's the reason why the twin got out of their beds early. He's currently in Beacon Academy, you can pay him a visit."_

 _The girl smirks and finishes her drink. "Thanks for the info, Junior. That would make my works way easier." "You're welcome." The girl then stands up and walks to the exit. Before the scene shuts down: "_ _ **You better find me The Doctor, Kuro. You did promise me after all.**_ _"_

* * *

Glynda: "O…kay…Doctor who?"

T.O: "Doctor Who, maybe."

Nora: "Doctor who?" "Doctor Who." "Okay, seriously, doctor who?" "I told you right, Doctor Who. That's literally his name."

Yang just hugs her stomach so that she wouldn't be hurt by her unending laugh. "Rea…really…Doctor Who? Someone…called themselves…that?" Qrow and Taiyang also follow her laugh.

T.O: "Believe it or not, he is. So, any questions?"

Ironwood: "About the evolved Grimm, as they called it. Evolution doesn't go with machines."

T.O: "I'm afraid this is not simply an evolution. That woman interfered with the Grimm development, that's why the Grimm suddenly becomes stronger."

Oobleck: "If the world's flooded with these kinds of Grimm, human can't survive."

T.O: "I examined their power during the fight. Those ones are S-Rank Monsters, even the Goddesses would struggle to fight against them, much less these Huntsmen-in-training."

"And yet you and possibly Kuro can deal with them with no problems." "We have different sets of power compared to the Goddesses. The comparison is not balanced."

Oobleck: "Oh, the betrayer as well…That's Kuro, wasn't it?" "Definitely. There's no other answer for that."

And a few more questions that I'm not bothered to listen anymore and instead end the chapter here.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 end!**

 **Okay, this is the TL;DR: Some of the critical events WILL happen no matter what, unless there's a foreign force interferes in. Like this: you are born in a specific year, however, someone from the future returns to the past and kills your parents, but your birth is critical in that era, then you are still born, with different parents, different name with the same personality. Also, history is not static, and it's changed by the ones observing it. So different people, different views of history.**

 **Yes, the Grimm has weapons now. Might as well a freaking dragon with a tank cannon on its back.**

 **Some confirmations on who's Kuro's citizen. However, one is too obvious already.**

 **Also, for those who's wondering about Kuro's and Nepgear's conflicted relationship, you can either read my first story, or you can check the Conquest Ending, which I recommend not to do so if you're an easy heartbroken person, like myself.**

 **For now, goodbye, and I will see you guys in the next chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Own nothing aside my non-profit stories.**

 **This is chapter 6 of this story, and the end of volume 1 of RWBY. If you think it's too fast, my first one ends Re;birth 2 even faster.**

 **Not much to say, so just enjoy it first everyone!**

* * *

After we ask T.O and Kuro multiple questions, we decide to stop a bit to take a drink, since he's saying that the next vision's coming up soon. Monty is trying to create things up, like the chibi versions of us. He is succeeding so far, by having team RWBY and team JNPR, but he can't keep them up for long before the exhaustion comes to him. Though, looking at the smaller versions playing around is nice and adorable…

After we fresh up, T.O starts the review: "Well, still the same one. He explains about what he said before: the partial summons will give Weiss an advantage. If you use the fully summons, it's kind of like having an ally to fight alongside with you. A trained person will be able to fight it easily. However, if it's a partial summon, then the opponent can't guess what attacks you will use next. For example, if you make a swing move, you could use either a hammer, a sword, or a pillar even, and your opponent only has a nanosecond to guess what you will use."

Weiss nods at that. "It's true. Also, when summoning an ally like that, I would risk the chance of dropping my Aura to the red zone."

Kurome: "Everything has to start from the toughest. The longer you practice it, the longer the duration of your Aura will be."

T.O continues: "Next, he's not surprised at all about Kuro stabbing Cardin with a phantom stab."

Blake interrupts: "A phantom stab?"

T.O: "Imagine if your clone can actually attack. But since it doesn't have a physical body, the stab would go through the body and cause no harm, however, the one receiving it still feels the pain." Blake nods at his answer. "The next one, *snickers*, he's accusing you, Pyrrha." "Huh?" "For giving Jaune the wrong hint. The way you cup your hands in front your eyes, it would make people instantly think about binoculars, not visions." She blushes and starts apologizing her leader again, who's trying to calm her down. "Moving on, the next one, well, we're not going to comment on that, since it's kind of an in-joke. Also, the evolved Grimm before was exactly what he meant chapters ago, although he didn't expect the guns though." A stop for a drink. "Also, you remember about the Grimm Dragon before you were teleported here, right?" Nods are our answer. "Well, he's asking if Chaos would fight against one of them." "Why?" "Reasons. Anyway, about the last one, which he's guessing about Kuro's possible citizen in Remnant."

Yang: "So, who is it?"

T.O: "He's guessing it's Gust. Though…I'm not sure which hints gave him that idea."

"Why?" "Because there are two hints that could possibly point to her. One, it's because of Velvet. Two, Amber said something about a Doctor."

Monty asks T.O: "Is it because Gust is a Faunus-like too?" "Eh…no. Her default costume resembles a bunny, so…yeah…"

' _Hmm…' Kuro, who's currently Shanghai, is playing with his Scroll while laying lazily on his bed. 'Well, I know who Amber was actually. But she's definitely not Gust, I can say.'_

Ozpin: "What about miss Scarlatina's mother?"

 _He frowns for a second. 'I actually don't want to meet her now.'_

Kurome raises her eyebrows. "Why? Aren't you excited to see your citizens safe?"

' _When it didn't involve with punches to the stomach.'_

T.O: "Ah yeah. You were kicked in the face when you found Nisa."

' _Yeah. And Velvet's mother used her punches, like Peashy does to Neptune every time."_

Qrow: "Also, what's that transformation? Can't you just be yourself?"

' _He' pouts. 'So? I just like to be like this.' He then just rolls on the blanket and covers himself with it._

Glynda asks: "What day is it on your side?"

' _Saturday, about a month after the fight with the Grimm, why?'_

I remember: "Is my team out to Vale?"

 _He nods. 'They're with Nepgear and Tilith. Saying they are going shopping. My teammates asked me to come, but I declined. I know it's not going to go well for me.'_

"But, where's Adam?"

' _He's at the training room. I'm about to go out too, try to talk to Velvet.'_

Ironwood: "You want to talk about her relationship with you?"

' _Yeah.' He then jumps out of his bed while turning to his normal self. 'Better go now, or they're going off too.'_

* * *

 _Upon walking outside, he meets one of her team's member, Fox Alistair. "Hello, Fox. How are you doing?" "Good enough, thanks for asking." "Any chances you know where Velvet is?" "She's with Coco in the library." "Coco? In the library? Is there a storm tomorrow?" "No. But Coco needs to do her work." "All right. Thanks."_

 _He then walks into the library, when he sees the girl he needs to meet, along with her teammate. "Hey Velvet."_

 _The girls now notice him sitting at the opposite side of the table. Velvet smiles at him. "Hello Kuro. Do you need something from me?" "I need to talk with you about something. Coco, it's a bit private, so can you leave us for a few moments?"_

 _Coco moves her glasses down and looks at him. "Is that necessary?" "I could tell you in the future. But for now, please." Coco nods and stands up. "Normally I wouldn't listen to you. However, you have helped Velvet a lot, so I trust you." She then walks away, but turns back a bit to warn him: "You better not make her sad, or you will regret it." Kuro nods._

 _When Coco is completely out of sight, Kuro pulls out a white bunny hat and puts it on the table. Velvet picks it up and examines it. "Is this a hat?" "Does it look familiar to you?" Velvet shakes her head and gives him back the hat, and he pockets it…somewhere._

Taiyang: "The convenience of pocket dimension, huh?"

 _He then pulls out the CPU cores, which makes Velvet widen her eyes. "Those stones…Professor Oobleck talked about it a month ago! How did you get these?"_

 _The stones then hover above Kuro's hand. "That's because I found them. Also, didn't you find it weird when there's no records about the betrayer after Fort Castle fight?"_

 _Velvet then thinks about it, and then turns her book to check on it. "I was also searching for it with Coco, she's also interested in that for some reasons. Wait…how did you know about it when you're not in the class?" "Tilith and Adam were in that class." "Oh, right. Anyway, about the person…"_

" _He gave the Faunus leader the full details of what the General planned to do, even gave them a counter plan. But when the leader asked him to join, he declined and stayed in one of the towers to watch the whole things going on. When the leader ordered someone to get him after the fight, they only found one of these stones. And when they moved it near the General, he reacted violently against it, but after they pulled it back, the General turned back to normal without remembering anything about what he just did. After that, they tried to examine it, but they only managed to find out that's not Dust, and they couldn't use them in any pieces of the technology back then. And then a day after they found out about that, the stone disappeared again, never be seen again." Kuro suddenly gives out a bit of summary about the hidden details of the battle._

 _Velvet raises her head up and looks at Kuro in surprise. "How did you know that detail?" And she notices his right eye, it's having the exact symbol in his iris. The girl stumbles back a bit. "Don't tell me…" "Yes, I'm that betrayer."_

 _A bit of silence, as Velvet's shaking a bit. "Why…is this why you wanted to speak to me in privacy?"_

" _Actually no." Velvet is surprised. "Huh?" "Because you suddenly asked about the stones, so I answered that for you. Now, the real thing I want to talk about, is your mother." "My…mother?" "Did you remember anything about another strange man your mother talked about?" "Y…Yes. She talked about a god-like person or something…" Then the whole library suddenly collapses, only the table that she and Kuro's sitting at remains there._

" _What…what's going on, Kuro?" "It's something you need to know." The area around then shines up, replacing the current library by another one, more advanced than the previous one. Velvet instantly stands up and looks around in anxiety. "What…what is it?" "Calm down, Velvet." She looks at Kuro, who's standing up as well. "I will show you something."_

Everyone is now examining the library. Ironwood speaks up: "Even the most expensive one wouldn't be like this."

T.O: "That's the old Planeptune's library. This is nothing compared to Lowee's library, though."

Blake asks him: "I thought you said the dimension was destroyed?" "It's a part of Kuro's memories. He wanted to show Velvet something, probably about his old world."

 _Velvet shakes a bit. "Why should I trust you?" "I would never hurt you. That would go against everything I promised everyone, especially…You will know soon."_

 _The silence continues. Then, Velvet walks to him. "You should explain this, or I will tell Coco everything about you." "Of course." He then walks to a shelf, where a little girl, who wears the exact hat Kuro showed Velvet earlier, with blue apron like dress with a large pocket on the front containing alchemy materials. Then girl herself is small, with short brown hair and brown eyes. And she's reading a chemical book, which looks complicated for someone her age._

T.O: "Well, that's Gust for you all. She's the top-notch chemist of Gamindustri."

Oobleck asks in surprise: "She is one? You mean in the future?"

T.O: "No, current her was already the best one. She got even more experienced and popular years later, due to her and Kuro's work to improve everyone's life."

I'm marveled about the fact. She sounds like she's like Pyrrha, but in science stuffs. But then… "Could it be that Gust is Velvet's mom?"

T.O shrugs: "Knowing how the Creator works, it's high chance."

 _Velvet asks Kuro in curiosity: "Who is she? And why is she reading that book?"_

 _Kuro: "She's Gust, one of the best chemists around the time. She was studying to find a potion that can reconnect dismembered parts of the body, like arms or legs."_

 _Velvet asks in surprise: "She can do that?" "Yes. But only a year after this."_

" _Gust can't find anything here." The girl puts the book away and finds another. "Where is it? Gust still need elsewhere to go…"_

" _Hey Gust! Kuro told me you need some help!" Gust turns to see the Guild Member we know and love. "IF! Do you know where Compa is?" "She's currently in the hospital. Another sudden attack from her…" IF's words go to oblivion as Gust immediately rushes pass here. "Well, I guess it's enough."_

" _Better that, or she's drowning herself in here with the project." Another Kuro suddenly appears behind her, without the lab coat. "Seriously, I know she's doing it for anyone, but at least take a rest."_

 _Velvet points her finger from Kuro to Kuro. "Wait, why are there two of you?" "You're watching my past now. Also, that Gust,_ _ **did she remind you of your mother?**_ _"_

T.O: "Yeah…Nisa's going to kick him again."

Penny tilts her head in confusion. "Why?" "No reasons, at all."

Nora: "Is she going to break his legs?" "Nora, no." "I think so." "Not you too, T.O."

 _Velvet ponders a bit. "Yes, she did remind me of her. The way she speaks in third person, and…how she dresses as well…but what does that mean?"_

" _Do you believe in magic, Velvet?" She looks at him with confusion. "Why? You know that magic doesn't exist." "Then why could the stones hover on my hand earlier?" "I don't know, maybe you have telepathic Semblance." "You heard what the Headmaster said after I stabbed Cardin, right? That's not my Semblance."_

 _Velvet is suspicious. "Do you have proofs?" "Let's follow my past self, you will see." She turns back to see IF and Past Kuro walking out, as the duo starts heading out as well…_

 _Only to see the marvelous sight of the re-rising Planeptune. Velvet's eyes turn around and sees people walking around, doing their own things. And she's surprised to see all kinds of people here: From human to Faunus like, even human-shaped machines talking like normal people. Even the animals as well…_

" _Welcome to Planeptune, Velvet. One of the nations exist in the world of Gamindustri." Velvet is not listening to him as she approaches one of the Faunus-like, and tries to touch his shoulder, however her hands go through him. She retracts her hand back instantly and looks at Kuro for an answer. "This is my memory, so we can't interact to it."_

Ozpin: "So that's how Planeptune looks like?"

Kurome nods. "And that's when they just got through near-extinction without their Goddesses. The current Gamindustri is even more impressive than this."

 _Velvet: "But then, why do you have to do so?" Kuro chuckles and looks at the sky, when one of the airbuses just passes by. "I want you to see the glory of your old world, before its destruction."_

 _Velvet looks up as well, but then notices his words. "My old world? What do you mean?"_

 _Kuro doesn't answer that question instantly. "Velvet, can you try to create a vial?" Velvet looks around a bit. "Create a vial? But I don't have any items." "No, not a chemical vial. Just an empty vial, with your bare hands." "You…you are asking the impossible." "Not exactly, try it." "But, my Semblance is to copy…" "I'm not talking about your Semblance either."_

 _Velvet looks down a bit, then tries to think of an empty vial in her hand. Then, her hand shines up and, indeed, a vial appears. She brings it up and examines in surprise. "But…but, how?"_

" _Well, that's magic for you." She turns to him, as he pats her head. "Your mother will surely want to hear that you can do magic as well, just like her."_

" _But, my mother hasn't…" "That's because I told her to use them carefully. Remnant is not accepting magic yet."_

"How many people actually know about magic, Professors?"

Oobleck fixes his glasses. "Only the ones who's close to Ozpin and his enemies. Not sure if there's another one…"

T.O: "Do you think someone might notice the different changes of Grimm behavior?"

Ozpin: "It's a possibility. However, no one has announced that, probably trying to avoid troubles."

 _Velvet looks at the vial again, then back at Kuro. "Then, what am I going to do with it?" "You now have accessed to the pocket dimension now. Try to use it." "How?" "You know what it is, right?" Velvet nods, and just tries putting it in her pocket, and surprisingly, it goes to some kind of space. "You have talent in it. Now…"_

* * *

 _The world suddenly turns back to normal, like nothing happens. Kuro pulls out his laptop and moves it so that both of them can see the screen. "I'm calling your mother, okay? She will confirm what I just told you about." Velvet nods timidly. A few clicks later, and a woman's face appears. She immediately shouts: "Gust waited for too long already! Why haven't you come and visited us for those years!"_

 _Kuro chuckles at her cute whines, and looks at Velvet's face of surprise. "You might want to keep your voice down. You're shocking your daughter."_

" _Huh, Gust's daughter?" She turns to her right to see Velvet, then back to Kuro. "You're in the Academy?" "Yeah. Now, I just showed her the Gamindustri in the past, and she's having a lot of questions, so now, you two speak to each other about that, okay?" Then Kuro just stands up and walks away._

" _Velvet, you okay?" The girl turns to her mother. "…Is it true?" "What, my dear?" "About the other world…Did it really exist?" Gust nods. "It was…I was the native of it, however, after my death and reincarnation, I become Remnant's native."_

" _But then, the way he acted to me…he seems to have some kind of…" "No. If you're thinking he's using you for something, it's not. He's happy that he knows his citizens are safe and sound." "His…citizens?" "You might not believe it, but his position in society is actually higher than the Headmaster himself. To this world, he could be the founder of a Kingdom. To Gamindustri, he's a god."_

 _Velvet uses her hand to cover her mouth in surprise. "A…a god? Then, should we…" Then her mother laughs. "If you didn't talk to him casually, then you might have a problem. Unless it's something important, then none of us address him formally. And he likes it that way, so it's a win-win."_

" _But then, why is he here?" "That's…he would tell you the details. Anyway, do you have anymore doubts?" "OH, about magic. Is it real?" "Yes. Even in this world too. I will show you if you want to." "Actually, he just asked me to do so…" "Well, here you go…"_

" _Where's Kuro, Velvet?" The bunny girl turns to see Coco walking to her with another book in her hand. "You were just talking for like a minute, and then he left. What did he talk to you?"_

 _Velvet turns to the laptop, which is not there anymore. Then she turns to Coco. "He just wanted to ask me about my mother. Oh! And he gave me a bit of details about that event in Fort Castle!"_

T.O raises his eyebrows. "Don't you think letting her talk about you is okay?"

" _I know Velvet's not going to do that. She would just talk about the betrayer, and not about me related to him."_

" _She's a curious one like Gust, so it might happen." The laptop's in Kuro's hand now, as he's walking to Ozpin's office. "And where are you going, Kuro?"_

" _Ozpin. Just need to talk with him about Velvet." "And why?" "Kind of need to teach the girl about our world, don't we?"_

T.O: "Makes sense right now. However, which one do you think she would choose to live?"

" _That depends on her."_

I pout. "Now that makes me want to go to Gamindustri."

* * *

 _Time skip…_

" _He will have to tell us everything." Ruby rubs her hands evilly, as she with her team are in team TANK's room. They just got back with the woman, who claimed to know Kuro's secrets, and they came back here and set the water bucket right on the door. Waiting for Kuro to walk through…_

 _Nepgear sweatdrops: "I don't think Kuro would ever fall for this though."_

 _Ruby: "It's not about him falling for it. It would just slow him down for us to catch him and make him spill everything out!"_

 _Weiss sighs: "Ruby, I know those facts are surprising to you all, but can't you speak to him normally?"_

 _Surprisingly Blake's on Ruby's side: "He's hiding a bit too much, also he's responsible for too many things, if what Amber said is true."_

 _Tilith: "But still…"_

 _*Splash* "Got you! Now you have to…" Ruby stops as she finds out who just receives her prank. "I'm sorry Adam! I thought you're Kuro!"_

 _Adam pulls out the bucket out of his head. Due to the mask, they can't really see how he's feeling. "It's fine, I do need to cool down after all. But don't put that prank on our room, okay?" Ruby timidly nods. He then walks to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him._

 _Yang nudges her sister: "Guess it didn't work huh?" "I thought I have got him."_

 _Blake then pulls out her strings that she uses to combine with Gambol Shroud. "We will make the trap again. This time, we will make sure no mistakes would be made."_

All of us now turns to a red-faced Blake. "Can that really happen?" "Maybe…if I just read a book related to that."

 _However, when they are setting up the new trap…_

" _What are you two doing in our room?" Adam looks up from the outside at the two, as Blake widens her eyes in surprise and loses her balance, falling on Ruby in process._

" _Ow…Wait, Adam, I thought you have returned?"_

 _Adam asks in confusion: "What are you talking about? I have just finished the training simulation."_

 _Ruby then looks at the bathroom door, which just opens to reveal Kuro walking out with a normal shirt and shorts while drying his hair with a towel. "You honestly thought I didn't know the trap was there? I just did so to humor your try."_

 _Amber just laughs out loud. "No wonder I felt something similar from you. As expected of our CPU." "And yet you didn't tell them." "I just waited to see if my theory was right or not."_

 _Nepgear giggles. "You're still you. Anyway, if you already knew about it, then you should tell them everything."_

 _Immediately after Nepgear says that, Ruby uses her Semblance to get off Blake and rushes in front of Kuro. "Yeah! You have to tell us everything!"_

 _Kuro sighs. "Might I ask this, how much did you know? And where did you meet her?" He's gesturing to Amber._

 _Ruby: "Well…"_

T.O: "Maybe we will find out who Amber WAS in this world."

Port: "Do you have any ideas?" "Some."

Glynda: "But how did Kuro know that Ruby had set the trap for him?" "Remember his eyes? Think that they have all kind of visions in them. He has probably looked into the room before entering there."

Qrow takes a quick look at Taiyang. "If I had that back then, I wouldn't have to have that buried in my mind." "Hey! That's for walking into the room without knocking first!"

"What are you two talking about?" "NOTHING!"

 _Flashback…_

 _Team RWBY, Nepgear and Tilith are walking on the street of Vale, watching people preparing for the upcoming Vytal Festival. The girls are seeing if they can find something for the ball as well._

 _Nepgear is looking at a dress store, and Weiss notices it. "Have something caught your attentions?" "Yes. I and Tilith have found a nice dress for someone we know. We're planning to buy them and give it to that person."_

 _Yang smirks: "A friend of sort?" She nods, as they start heading inside of the store._

 _Once they enter the store, Tilith tells Nepgear to give a look at the other products, while she goes to the seller and asks about the dress. The others have also started focusing their eyes on the various types of dresses here._

 _Nepgear then walks to a pink sundress and examines it, before noticing Amber next to her. She doesn't know about Amber though. Amber, however…_

" _ **Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum.**_ _" Nepgear tenses up when she hears that. "It's been a while, Purple Sister. I hope you're doing well." Nepgear instantly backs up away from the Maiden, with a bit of fear in her eyes. "Don't worry. Kuro has explained what happened back then. You don't have to be scared anymore, I'm not going to hurt you."_

Monty: "Umm, what did she just say?"

Kurome: "Say it backward, you will understand."

Nora: "Music…animation…game…event…school?" "Yep, that's that."

"Why?" "It's related to her name." What kind of name did Amber have?

 _Tilith has walked back to Nepgear and sees her just-recently-calmed-down face. "Nepgear, what happened?" Then she notices Amber. "Oh, hi Miss. Did you just talk to Nepgear about something?"_

" _You two are probably the girls Kuro told I would meet soon, huh?"_

 _Tilith asks in surprise: "You know him?" "Both I and Nepgear were from the same world, if you know what I mean."_

 _Nepgear can only mutter: "You…you are…"_

" _HEY! Are you two finished?" The three turns to see Weiss waving her hand to them, indicating team RWBY gets what they need. Amber asks Tilith: "You two know where he is?" "Maybe he's in the Academy. You want to come with us or not?" "Definitely."_

 _Ruby has headed out of the store, when Amber walks out with Nepgear and Tilith. "Um, who are you miss?" "Call me Amber. I have something to talk with Kuro."_

" _You know Kuro as well?" Blake suddenly appears behind the Maiden, who jumps up a bit. "Don't scare me like that. And yes, I know him. And he owned me something…" "Do you know if he has any secrets?" "He has a lot, and there's a way to make him spill it out…" That's her last line, as Blake pulls both Ruby and Amber and starts running to the Bullhead to get back to Beacon. Leaving a stunned WY and TN._

 _Weiss asks herself: "When did Blake become this energetic?" Yang follows up: "A better question: Should we continue our trip, or return with them before they cause troubles to Kuro?" "Maybe…we can do it in another weekend. We still have weeks for preparation."_

"We still doesn't know who she was…"

Weiss: "Have some patience, Ruby. Kuro would say it out loud before we know it…"

 _Present…_

" _ **MAGES.**_ _…" Kuro growls at Amber, or rather MAGES. now. "Hey, you still owned me some Doc Tear Pepper, so you better give it to me now, or…" He just throws one to her, which she catches, opens and drinks up instantly. "Ah…refreshed…"_

 _Blake glares at the two and coughs to get their attention. "You better spill out what you have now. We hate being in the dark for too long."_

 _Kuro makes himself comfortable in his seat, before starts speaking: "Okay, first, about my name. Kuro is still right, since I picked it, but it's never my real name. It's for my own privacy. About Orleans though…that's my wife's last name."_

 _Instantly Weiss chokes on her own drink, Yang and Ruby widen their eyes, and Blake's thinking about something she just read. To make the matter worse, Amber asks him that: "I don't remember IF and Compa having last name." "That's because that's my third wife's last name."_

Based on our counter selves' faces, they're pretty much like us before. My father chuckles: "Yeah, like how they all reacted when they found out I got Summer as well."

Port: "But you didn't have both of them at the same time. Only when Raven left…"

Jaune: "I can't still believe that he can get three girls for him at the same time…"

 _Yang asks him in shock: "Are you pulling our legs? You have three wives?" Kuro brings his left hand up, which now has three rings on each of his middle fingers: two identical white rings on his index and his ring finger, and a sapphire ring in his middle finger. "Does this help?"_

 _Under the mask, Adam is also widening his eyes. He knows that Kuro is special in some ways, but he would never think that the savior actually has more than one wife…_

 _Kuro puts his hand down and continues: "Now that gets out of the way…"_

 _Weiss interrupts: "Hold up, hold up…Three wives, at the same time…how old are you?" "Near a century old, why?"_

 _Blake crosses her arms in annoyance: "Don't joke with us. We might accept you have three wives, but you're that old?"_

 _Kuro: "If I say that's because of time skip, and I'm already dead, does that help?"_

 _A rush of wind, as Ruby hides behind her big sister. "You…you're dead? Are you a zombie?" Kuro shrugs. "You can think like that."_

 _Yang: "You might have given her a mental scar." "What about her?" Kuro points to someone behind Ruby, who yelps and turns back, only to see Nyami eating pudding behind her. "Anyway, 'zombie' is a right term for us, however, we're not the same. We still keep our minds, like how you're seeing now."_

 _Adam: "That would explain what units are, huh?" Blake glares at her brother. "You knew?" "He is my teammate now."_

 _Weiss: "Can you talk more…about the units?" "Maybe in the future. Now, I think that explains a bit about how I could pass-by Cardin's Aura and stab him, doesn't it?"_

 _Ruby suddenly remembers: "How could you change into Adam earlier?" Right after Ruby says that, Kuro turns into Ruby that makes the whole team jump in surprise. Using Ruby's voice, Kuro speaks: "I can change into anyone I wish to. No limitations, whatsoever." Then to Weiss. "Although, I don't use this ability to change into various people. Most of the times I change myself into Shanghai…" Do so. "So that I could fool anyone if they don't know me."_

 _Team RWBY looks at the doll floating in the air without saying a word…Then Ruby jumps forwards and grabs Kuro. "Aww! You're the cutest doll I have ever seen! A bit creepy since you're Kuro, but still, cute nonetheless."_

T.O rubs his eyes. "Kuro, don't change her fear by yourself like that."

' _That, or she's going to scare for her life.' "Anyway…" Kuro separates himself from Ruby. "As for where we are from, you might have noticed that we're not exactly from around here."_

 _Weiss: "I heard that you're from Anima, but I take it that's just false information."_

 _Nepgear explains: "Kuro comes from a world called Earth, I and MAGES. are from Gamindustri, and Tilith's from…" "You could say that I'm from Grand Gaia." "Yeah, that."_

 _Blake: "Then, what are you? You are not Faunus, for sure."_

 _Nepgear: "I was a former Goddess, now a Summoner. Tilith is still a Goddess. MAGES. is a magician."_

Ozpin asks: "Former Goddess?"

T.O: "She might have her power back, however, she's reborn, so her role is no longer in effect. Though, people would still treat her as one. Like the current citizens treat Kuro, even when he told them not to."

… " _GODDESS? MAGICIAN?" TNK nods. Ruby then asks: "Can you do some magic for us to see?"_

 _Kuro: "Wasn't me changing myself into Shanghai considered magic?"_

 _Ruby sheepishly scratches her head. "Hehe, right…"_

 _Adam then speaks: "Kuro, why don't you tell them what your relationship with us is?"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "Well, I do have a transformation that you might recognize." Light shines up from him, and when it dies down, the doll's replaced by a man in a white armor suit. He resembles a certain cyborg, except both of his irises are the power symbols._

 _Blake instantly recognizes him: "Savior? You're Savior?"_

 _Kuro smiles. "Took you a while to recognize." Blake then turns to Adam. "When did you know?" "After the Initiation." She then turns back to Kuro. "Why did you fake your death that day?" "Not just you, I had to fake it when I met the rest of your team as well."_

 _Team RWBY's members now look at each other and try to form a word. But then, Kuro interrupts: "It's something we will talk later. Right now, I need your help. Black Fang's going to steal a Dust shipment coming from Atlas. I have inside information, however, it won't help when he can't deal with it on his own. So I want to ask your help for it."_

 _Weiss deadpans. "You can do it for yourself, right? Why don't you do so?"_

 _Kuro then flicks his finger… A moment later Weiss has a look of recognition. "You left us to the evolved Grimm!"_

T.O groans. "Why do you have to break that seal so early?"

' _They know already, might as well letting them know everything.' "Yes, I left you all back then. However, that's because I called for his help. I don't want to interfere directly in this world's movement, however, I WILL interfere when it's for greater goods. Like when I saved Summer, got Raven back with her team and such._ _ **Even with the Schnee Dust Company…"**_

 _Weiss: "Hold up. What do you mean by…"_

 _Someone knocks on the door. Kuro stands up and walks to it, opens it… to get punched right at the stomach, and falls to the ground. Then, a little girl jumps on him and starts using her paw-like gloves to punch on his chest. "Gust waited for too long already! Give me that potion!"_

" _Mom! Don't do that in here…" Velvet puts her head in the room, and sees the two teams in there. "Sorry about her behavior, it's just…"_

" _It's…fine, Velvet." She turns to look at Kuro. "Gust, please get off me…" "NO! Spill it out first!" Kuro sighs and pulls out a vial, which is grabbed instantly and pocketed into Gust's front pocket. "All done!" She then gets off him and notices Amber. "Hey MAGES.! Long time no see! Gust misses you a lot!" Amber just shakes her head in amusement._

 _Kuro stands up as well. "That aside, can you help me about it?"_

 _Team RWBY then looks at each other, considering the offer. Then, Blake speaks: "I trusted you before, so I will do so again. However, if you still have secrets, then you better tell us in the future. No need to be soon, but you have to do so."_

 _Ruby is surprised that Blake drops the matter quite easily. "I thought you're eager to know more, Blake?" "I and Adam have spent time with Kuro when we're small, so we actually know how much trust we can put in him."_

 _Kuro nods at Blake's decision. "Everyone else?"_

 _Yang shrugs. "It's our job anyway. Let's get that done."_

Yang: "Sounds like everyone is with his side."

Ozpin: "I would say it is quite easy for him. He certainly has a good influence to everyone."

" _Velvet? Would you join us?" Not letting her speak, Kuro pulls her into the room. "Hey MAGES., this is Velvet, she's Gust's daughter."_

 _Adam gives Kuro a look as to ask 'how is that possible?'. And his answer: "This is Gust in the past, not her current appearance."_

 _Tilith suddenly asks Kuro: "Is she related to Bonnie or Carrol?" "Nope. As much as I want it to be, no, she's not."_

 _Velvet nervously asks him: "Uhm…what do you want me to do?" "Just a little operation this Sunday. The Black Fang's planning to sneak a Dust container out, so we're planning to stop it."_

 _Gust sounds a bit angry about it. "They again, Kuro? They're worse than ASIC back then."_

 _Kuro nods. "I know. And even I managed to convince ASIC to turn to good side. Can't say the same with Black Fang."_

 _Weiss is not happy about her company's goods being taken away. "I'm with you this time, but only because they're related to my company's responsibility." "Welcome abroad, Weiss."_

 _Ruby suddenly asks: "What about team JNPR?" "I will tell them in the future, so you don't need to worry. Although…never mind."_

 _Nepgear walks to her wardrobe and pulls out… "Hey, Kuro. We have something…" Then she notices Kuro's not there anymore. "He knew, didn't he?" MAGES. giggles: "Thought he told you about the accident in the hot spring?" "No, we haven't heard about it. What was that about?"_

T.O and Kurome: "OH THAT…"

"He knew, didn't he?" "I think it's obvious, Ruby."

Pyrrha: "MAGES. talked about a hot spring, right? What's it about?" "The future, maybe."

* * *

 _Now the camera changes to Kuro, Roman and Neo as they're standing on top of the building. Roman is using a binocular, while Kuro uses his enhanced vision to see the activities in the port. And true to the merc's intel, the Black Fang is here, with its allies…_

" _Is he the one…" "Yes. If Junior remembered right." Right now, they're focusing on a male, with his weapon hanging on his back. He's a bulky one with black/neon blue hair, with unnatural blue eyes. He wears a rib-like chest-plate armor with two shoulder guards that extend into three scythe-like pieces. On his waist, there's a blue belt with a human skull, and he wears neon blue jeans as well. And he's shouting orders to the Black Fang members…_

 _Neo asks Kuro: "Why do you have concerns on him? He's just another enemy…" "That I can't be careless. He's not like the rest." Kuro then opens his laptop. "Everyone, operation is a go."_

From this point, you might want to imagine the operation in a strategy game style.

" _Okay." Adam and Blake move into one of the warehouses, and silently jump on the high beams, watching the BF moving crates. They count, and find out there are five of them. Adam pulls out an empty bullet shell and throws to the corner of the place, causing one of the BF to watch to the sound. Once no one's looking at him, Adam drops on him with a knee to the back of the BF member's head, knocking him unconscious. Blake then uses one of her clones to do the same thing. The two group up behind a tall crate and look at the remain three, who are standing in the middle of the room and chatting. Pulling out a silenced pistol that Kuro gave to them, Blake aims and shoots down the only lightbulb, causing the whole place to sink into darkness. Not letting the three react, Blake creates a clone, and the three run up and choke the BF members, finishing their work._

 _In the another one, Ruby and Yang uses the red girl's Semblance to catch each of the member separately and the dragon girl's sheer force to knock them off. In the last one, Weiss and Velvet, surprisingly, manage to use Semblance and magic, respectively, to freeze all of the BF in a moment. Though, Velvet is a bit exhausted after that, so Weiss is currently using a bit of her Aura to recover some of Velvet's._

 _And the rest…_

" _HURRY UP! I don't have all day for you weaklings!" The bulky man still barks his orders around, until he sees Nepgear with her Summoner Robe covering her face. "HEY! Get lost! We're in the middle of something here!"_

" _Even in this world, you are still evil." Nepgear pulls out her hood, revealing his face. "I'm not going to let you taint another world with darkness!" She then draws Great Sword and swings to the man, who replies by blocking the attack with his halberd._

" _Really? That's all you have?" Then the man recognizes Nepgear. "Hey, you are that little CPU that I defeated before! How are you here?"_

" _Does that matter? I'm not letting you help another evil group again!" Nepgear pushes him back and uses Panzer Blade to try and break his Aura. The man shows no pain as he blocks most of the hits, except the last one that makes the ground crack a bit. He then spins his weapon three rounds, forcing Nepgear to jump back to avoid the attack. The man plans to swing the halberd down, however he's covered in a tornado, as MAGES. and Gust run to Nepgear's side. Gust then raises her staff up, and cartoonish images drop to the ground, as the man dodges left and right._

 _Once the man recovers: "You brought your little brats with you, huh? Let's see if you can…" He suddenly feels someone behind him as he swings his halberd back and manages to swat Tilith's strike out of him. "Sneaky little brat. I will show you why you shouldn't mess with me!" The blade shines up as he swings at the Goddess, who casts the barrier around her. However, upon making contact, the blade explodes and sends Tilith crashing into a stack of crates._

Qrow: "I have to say Kuro's right in the stealth operation, but what does he want for the girls to fight directly on that person?"

"Yeah, doesn't let all of us jump him and beat him up a better solution?"

T.O doesn't say anything after we speak our thinking. Kurome notices something weird from him. "T.O, what is it?"

Still nothing. Nora decides to shake him up. "Hey T.O, we're talking to you here!" No response…

"Uhm…guys?" All of us look at Blake. "Kuro looks a little…angry…"

' _I am. Looks like I have to join the fight.' Kuro closes his laptop and orders the mercs. "Roman, Neo, help the others. Don't interfere with our fight." The two shrug, and go to the port. Kuro himself teleports away…_

" _HAHA! I thought you girls are stronger after that, but you're still brats!" The man laughs as he looks at slightly-exhausted opponents. They have attacked him for a while, but he's not going down soon._

 _Tilith whines: "This is like fighting Seria again, except this guy's a meanie!"_ For those who don't know BF, fighting the boss back then was a pain.

 _Gust shouts: "His weakness is not here anymore!_ _ **Why did he have to be a human?**_ _"_

Wait what? "What does Gust mean by that?"

 _Amber, who's wearing MAGES.'s default outfit, is leaning on her staff a bit. "All of my counter spells before are useless…"_

 _The man puts his halberd on his shoulder. "COME ON! Is that the best you can do!?"_

" _Obviously not." Kuro appears before the girls. "Tilith, this is not your fight anymore. Go and help Roman and Neo." She nods and uses a bit of her magic to float away._

" _HEY! I'm not done with…" The man raises his halberd up to block Kuro's punch to his chest, but he's pushed back a few feet due to the sheer force of the strike. "You sure pack a punch, huh? It will be an interesting fight! Bring it on!"_

" _No need to tell me twice." Instantly two swords, one white and one black, appear in Kuro's hand, as he rushes and trades blows with the man. Either Kuro's attacks are weak, or the man has a lot of Aura, that they have hit each other multiple times, and yet no one has shown any kind of scratches on their bodies. Eventually, Kuro decides it's enough, and swings Gehaburn and Share Blade down at the same time, and sends the man right into a Bullhead, making it explode in pieces._

Ren makes a surprise face. "Kuro can create a force like that?"

Jaune shivers: "If T.O can fight against THREE evolved Grimm at the same time…I think Kuro can do things similar to that…"

Port: "And yet he's holding back…"

Ironwood: "I wonder, if I could recruit him to the military, if he's not busy…"

T.O suddenly speaks: "I suggest you don't waste your time in it. Kuro knows you have good intentions, but he doesn't like to participate in one."

Ozpin: "Why didn't you answer the girls?"

T.O bows his head apologetically. "I have something occupied in my head. Have to make sure 'nothing bad ever happened'."

Blake raises her eyebrows. "You're using past tense…" "Don't mind about it."

 _Surprisingly, the man walks out of the fire with only a scowl on his face. "Now that's boring! Did you expect me to go down that easy?"_

 _Kuro shows no surprised though. "I expected you to say that,_ _ **Felon.**_ _I just want my friends to give you a final beat down, since your Aura is low now."_

Kurome asks T.O in surprise: "Felon? That person is…" "Yes, that's him."

 _The man raises an eyebrow, not noticing the laser from his left that hits him and makes him crash to the ground. After the attack, then man groans and sits up to see who just attacked. "AH YOU CPU B**CH! Don't you see we're talking right now?" Floating up on the sky, Purple Sister in Lilac mk2 outfit is pointing her gun-blade to the direction she just fired. "Kuro told me he would distract you for us. So I complied." Then another barrage of drawings falls on him, dropping his Aura even lower. The man tries to stand up, and he's helped, by another tornado. This time he's floated in the air, as Purple Sister rushes in and slashes him out of it. Once he lands on the ground, his Aura flares up, signaling that his Aura is depleted._

Winter comments: "While I like the fact Kuro has a good ally, she shouldn't wear something like that. It's…"

Qrow: "Hey, cut it off Ice Queen. If that makes her comfortable, then we can't force her to wear what we want, right?"

Weiss: "I agree with my sister. This is not something she should wear while in battle. It's suitable only if you are…"

T.O: "That's actually common for the CPUs to wear like that." The Schnee sisters instantly look at him in disbelief.

Jaune asks him while trying to wipe the non-existence drool on his mouth: "Wait, you mean the Goddesses actually wear things like that?" "Yeah, pretty much. Except for Kuro and the male CPUs though."

"T.O, you said she's a Goddess, right? Then that means she's Nepgear?" "Yep, you get that right."

 _Purple Sister descends down and points her gun-blade right at the man's face. "Now, you better tell us where_ _ **she**_ _is, or I won't guarantee your safety."_

 _The man just laughs. "Why should I even tell you? I'm not going to ruin her work like that."_

" _And I'm here to make sure of that." Purple Sister then gets hit by an electric bolt and flung away, luckily MAGES. manages to hold her up. She thanks the magician and looks at who just hit her, and her face pales... "Not only_ _ **the person who ended my mistress' life, but also her eternal enemy is here too.**_ _You sure are stubborn rats."_

 _Kuro now appears next to Purple Sister and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Nepgear?" "I'm fine, it stings a bit though." He nods and turns to the woman. "A little surprise that you appear so soon. What's the matter?"_

 _The woman smirks. "Still acting the same as ever. Still, an act is an act. You know my mistress is going to ruin this world with all she has."_

 _Kuro: "And yet, she can't do so after thousands of years. What's holding her back? Missing her enemies?" He's using a mocking tone, though his face's not happy._

" _Hardly. She's making sure her plans would not fail because you and that cursed person ruin it. Now…" She turns to her comrade. "We have to go back. This operation fails. We will establish another plan in the future."_

" _ALL I DID TODAY IS FOR NAUGHT?" "It's not. Since we now know we're having more enemies, we will have to serve our mistress with all we have." "Fine!" Then the two just disappear right before the good people._

Glynda asks: "They can teleport too?" "Most Gamindustri people have teleport devices." The improved Eject Button, if you know what I mean.

Monty looks at the screen while rubbing Chibi Ruby's face. "So more enemies from another world? Do you think they will be a danger in the future?"

"Sir, they're obviously dangers to Remnant, then why…" "I'm talking in the further future, Ruby."

T.O: "Not sure. If Kuro manages to stop them right on this Remnant, then they won't be."

 _MAGES. speaks: "I'm surprised they are resurrected as well. You knew that they're here, right?"_

 _Kuro shakes his head. "No. Their mistress, yes. They, no. I only found out after I got intel that the informant got attacked by him."_

 _Nepgear turns back to her human form, and shivers. "I don't want to face them again…" Kuro pats her head. "Sorry, but we need to deal with this on our own. Even when we have our friends, they are not capable of doing much damage to them."_

 _Gust walks to Nepgear in worry. "Don't worry Nepgear, Gust and our friends will help you fight them."_

 _Nepgear is still shivering when she's remembering his past. Kuro sighs and asks MAGES. and Gust to get the others and tell them to get back to the Academy. Once they are out of sights, and Kuro's all alone… "This is getting better and better." In sarcasm._

T.O: "Did you actually know?"

" _My honest answer: no. Only the mistress part that I knew before. Now…" He pulls out his Scroll and dials a number. After a while… "General, it's me. Deactivate all Projects' limitations. We are going to need them in the future." "Are you sure? I know you have given them the Blank Souls, but…" The voice of James Ironwood can be heard from the other side. "I know. However, letting them learn as normal students and live their lives is definitely better than controlling them. Penny is a good example for that." "I understand. However, we will need a meet up in the future." "I know. But I will be the one pointing the day." "Your call." Kuro nods and closes the Scroll. He then looks at the rings on his left hand. "Compa, IF, should I call you to fight? Or keeping you in Gamindustri is a better idea?" He then looks at the burning Bullhead one last time, before walking back to the group._

"It's not turning well to us…" "I agree Sis. If Nepgear and her friends are struggling to fight them, I'm not sure if we can handle this."

T.O: "I'm sure Kuro has plans for that. For now, we can only watch. Even if we manage to warn Kuro about what's coming next…"

" _Seems like things are not according to your plans, huh?" Kuro turns to see Chaos walking next to him, with his hood down to reveal his white spiky hair and blue eyes. "Half and half. How are you doing so far?" "It's fun, for most of the parts. What are you going to do with_ _ **them?**_ _" "The girls will know soon. They are still not adapted enough for these. However, once I get Ozpin's permission, I will train the students to the right shape." "The students MIGHT NOT accept you." "Who said I will be the main one to teach them?" "Who are you going to bring here?" "Your pick." "My pick…oh, you mean them." "Yep." "*Shrug* Your work is yours. I'm out." "See you around."_

"So that's how Chaos looks like…he doesn't look like Death…"

T.O: "Death and Chaos can change their appearances, but this is what they decide to pick, after Kuro's various suggestions."

" _Mistress, we have returned." The black screen is the only thing that can be seen. "The operation failed. However, we found out that one of the Goddesses is here, in Remnant."_

" _I should have seen that coming. Especially that person showed up from the beginning of everything…"_

" _Is he really that strong, mistress? I can't see how you…"_

" _Don't question my judgment. I fought him before,_ _ **after I possessed that little girl**_ _. And when I went all out, he still held his power back, even when he had to protect his spawns in process."_

" _Then, what should we do next, mistress?"_

" _Tell Salem about the changes. We will have a discussion about this with her underlings later." A silence later. "More than one CPU is here. It won't be a matter, if he still lets this world run on its own. When it's time, I will make him relive those moments again in despair." This time the screen disappears for good._

The chilling in that woman's voice… it's even worse than when Kuro scared the hell out of Cardin…

T.O rubs his temples. "This is NOT something we should speak to the girls…"

"Why not?" "If they know who Kuro's facing against, they WILL get to him and help him even if I try to stop them."

Blake: "Can we try to warn any of our counterparts?" "Better not. Our work here is to react to it and talk to some people, not to spoil anything."

That leaves us in silence a bit. Then Kurome asks T.O: "What should we do now?" "Wait for the Creator. He's ending the chapter here…"

* * *

 **Chapter 6 end!**

 **Now, I will instantly clear this first: Blank Souls are NOT from where you think they are. The Projects, you can think so. I have an idea for that world, however there's no guarantee I will write it, since the fans might kill me for the OOCnesses of their favorite characters.**

 **The enemies of Kuro are revealed, partly, but it's clear enough.**

 **Also, yep, I'm not sure if I should let Kuro teach the Huntsmen. If you have any ideas for someone who can teach them properly (prefer Units and Gamindustri characters), you can voice your thoughts.**

 **So, see you in the next chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing else, aside from my stories, is owned by me.**

 **So here's chapter 7. The next chapter might NOT follow the storyline, but rather a reaction to the another show from the casts. Likely RWBY Chibi. I would have to think about it. And you might have to expect to wait the next chapter in over a month, or a week if I manage to make it fast.**

 **Aside from that, this chapter contains 'lemon'. Have fun everyone!**

* * *

 _Kuro is looking through his laptop, while the rest is laying in their beds. It's been months after the operation, and Kuro's trying to find out what plans the Black Fang and his eternal enemy, the Deity of Sins, are planning. Turns out, it's still the same like the original: Black Fang's recruitment, the hijacking into Ironwood's servers, train crashing into Vale. The further future would be on hold, but that's what's going to happen._

T.O asks him: "Having a tough week?"

" _You have no idea, T.O. The Projects, then Penny, then the counter plan for Watts' virus…even try my best to NOT jump right in and kick the hell out of the invading trio…"_

I tense up. "Cinder and the others are there?"

" _Not yet. It's still in the process. But, better check on it…" He then yawns. "Seriously, why am I so sleepy right now?"_

Blake inspects the window. "Isn't the time midnight already? No wonder you're sleepy. Especially after the constant work…"

" _For your information, I have worked nonstop for seven years before. A few months won't be a problem. *Yawns again* Damn it, I have to stop, don't I?" He then closes the laptop and jumps on his bed. Not bothering to check the blanket, he just hugs the whole thing and sleeps soundly…_

 _Without noticing the figure under it…_

Yang grins: "Bet the others are going to have a heart attack the next day."

Kurome: "Definitely."

Nora tries to make a guess: "Is that Nyami? Or one of their Units?"

Penny: "The figure is bigger than her. I don't think that's her."

T.O sighs. "I can guess who that is."

Glynda: "Might telling us before we run out of ideas?"

T.O: "Maybe not. We will know sooner or later. Now, maybe a bit of the reviews would do. Some of them, The Creator himself has discussed with the reviewer, so I will speak some of them." We all nod. "The first thing is about Blank Souls. They're basically white disks, which you can add files in it and make it different. With Blank Souls, the holders, which are mostly non-alive structures, can create their own personalities and make themselves unique to the others. Kind of like Penny in a way."

Ironwood nods. "We try to create her as the first non-human that can generate Aura. It works, in a part…"

T.O continues: "The reviewer showed a bit of concern that MAGES. might send our guys to a different dimension, even back in time as well. Though, Kuro would fix that easily."

Qrow: "I would be surprised if he DIDN'T do that."

T.O: "Chaos' description…that reminded him of a famous character. Well, nothing much to talk about it. Also, a few suggestions for those who would teach you."

My eyes spark up. "Who are we going to learn? Do they have cool weapons? Or Semblances? Or…"

T.O chuckles. "A little curious, aren't you? But I won't tell you…" "Oh, come on T.O! Please!"

Ozpin: "What next now, T.O?" "The vision would come up soon…"

* * *

 _The scene changes to the old shopkeeper, who's trying to hang the ribbon up. Once he's done, he climbs down, but his foot slips and he almost falls on the ground, if someone isn't already underneath him and blocks his fall. When the old man looks up, he sees the familiar face of the green-eyed android._

" _Be careful, sir. You could get hurt by that." The shopkeeper nods as Penny puts him down. Once he gets a better look, he notices a man with black long hair that ties into a huge ponytail, wearing a blue T-shirt with brown trousers. He's turning his back to him so he can't see his face, but he can see the long katana hanging on his waist. "You can take care of yourself from now, right?" The old man nods, as Penny waves her hand to him and walks away with the man._

" _Your father would like to see you helping people like this." The man starts speaking._

 _Penny: "And would you?"_

" _You know who I have been designed after. Doesn't mean I'm not appreciated about your help. It would be your father and Kuro's desires."_

" _Why do you call your designer so casually?" "That's his order, actually. Only_ _ **the artist**_ _acts differently towards him."_

Winter: "Why would someone create a normal artist robot? Aside from someone who's into art, which Kuro is clearly not into."

T.O: "'Normal' is a heavy understatement when you talk about this artist."

" _He sounds creepy to me." "He is. But he's reliable."_

" _Shouldn't we head up and meet General Ironwood now?" The two turn to see a green-eyed black male_ not being racist _with black hair in a blue and white soccer outfit. Standing next to him is a girl, with long red hair and amber eyes, wearing a brown tank top and skirt, along with a sunflower pin on her head._ Keep in mind, I de-aged all of them to 18. _"He said that he would give us some briefing before we deal with the Grimm horde."_

 _The ponytail-hair man speaks: "It's about three more hours before we need to meet up. The General also needs to speak with our designer as well."_

 _The other girl chuckles. "Bet ten Liens he's still in bed."_

 _The black man replies: "No way I would bet on anything related on him."_

" _Guys?" The three turn to Penny. "How about we walk around a bit more before we head to the Academy? We can meet and make some friends there."_

 _The ponytail-hair man shrugs. "Sounds good to me." And they start walking while speaking about stuffs, in the road filled with people enjoying their daily life._

T.O: "The Projects…"

Oobleck: "So they're not human? They look like ones to me…"

Penny: "I do look like one."

Ironwood: "Yes, you are. However, these four seems to move more natural than you do. Sometimes you move like a real robot." "Right, that's true."

T.O answers: "This depends. It seems Kuro designed all four of them so that they can take changes, from human to mechanical bodies. But…leaking that kind of blueprints out might get into trouble…"

"Why?" "Remember that Ironwood's servers being hacked? Even when Kuro helped, there's no 100 percent guarantee that the servers won't be compromised."

Monty: "Everything can happen, huh?" "Yes."

 _The scene changes to the dining hall of Beacon Academy, where team RWBY, JNPR and TAN are having their lunch. Kuro, for some reasons, is not there._

 _Ruby asks Nepgear: "Do you know where Kuro is?" "He's still sleeping. We don't want to wake him up."_

 _Weiss is not approved of that. "I know we're not in the main semester yet, but he shouldn't be in bed this late."_

 _Tilith defends him: "He hasn't slept after that operation. We decided to open his laptop this morning, and we found out multiple plans that he's planning to help Remnant. Many of them revolving dealing with dangerous Grimm."_

 _Blake raises her eyebrows. "He would have nodded off at some points."_

 _Nepgear: "Sleepy, yes. Go to sleep, no."_

 _Ruby smiles and pulls out a large book and drops it on the table. "Well this might help us pulling him up."_

 _Weiss looks at the title, 'Best Day Ever Activities', right under 'Vytal Festival Activities, property by Weiss Schnee', while Ruby continues: "Friends! Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." "This ought to be good." Yang says before chopping the food Nora is flinging to her. "A dream that one day, all of us would come together, as teammates, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"_

 _Weiss now recognizes the book as she raises her head up and asks her leader: "Did you steal my binder?" Her answer is Ruby raising two V up. "I'm not a crook."_

 _Adam asks: "What are you talking about?"_

 _Ruby: "I'M TALKING ABOUT KICKING OFF THE SEMESTER WITH A BANG!"_

 _Yang smirks: "I always kick my semester of with a…" Instantly Nora throws an apple to Yang's face to stop the pun, along with a boo._

 _Ruby: "Everyone, it's been a few good months, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great!"_

Weiss groans: "Here we go again…"

I pout. "My speech was good! Don't deny it!" "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what happened next." "Oh…"

Kurome is having the question look, before Glynda answers her: "The students have the food fight, the main ones are team RWBY and team JNPR."

Monty snickers: "More likely the only two teams."

 _Tilith picks up a few pages before drops it back. "I don't know about this, but it's a bit too much even to me."_

 _Weiss agrees: "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Meanwhile Yang picks up a green apple and throws it to team JNPR, which accidentally goes to another table, and she earns a 'hey!' from the unfortunate victim._

 _Blake looks uncertainly. "I think…I might sit this one out."_

 _Weiss disagrees: "Nonsense. Even if Ruby has ridiculous plans, we should spend the last day as a team. I for once think that…" Weiss stands up, and ends up having the cake throwing right at her face…_

Port: "And the glorious food war starts!"

T.O sighs: "I don't think showing them up is a good idea."

Well, I'm going to indicate that happens.

 _The Projects, along with Penny, are walking outside of the dining hall as they are finding the entrance._

 _The soccer guy speaks: "General called me and told us to get some food first before meeting him."_

 _The redheaded girl: "The General hasn't come yet?"_

 _The ponytail hair man: "That, or because we arrived too soon."_

 _Penny apologizes: "Sorry, I was so excited that I pulled you into the first ship…"_

 _The man waves his hand. "Don't worry, we know that feelings. Right after Kuro ordered to break our limits, we know things like this would happen."_

" _Yeah, but…" Penny's words are interrupted as something slams right into the window. The four look at it to see Jaune gluing on it, before slowly sliding down. They look further inside to see the food starts flying around. Penny now has a question look. "Is this normal?"_

 _The soccer guy: "Considering we have seen a normal one so far, this one definitely is not." He then gestures them to go forwards, and the rest follow him. When they manage to find the door, and before the ponytail hair man can reach the handle, the door flings open for the majority of students to run off while shouting "FOOD FIGHT!"._

 _The soccer guy clarifies again: "Yeah, not normal." The four walk back in, to see the food fight between team RWBY and team JNPR. And team TAN has managed to pull a table to the corner, avoiding the fight happening to them._

 _The ponytail hair man walks to them. "May I ask what caused this?"_

 _Nepgear nervously answers: "Well, a bit of friendly fight happened…"_

 _Penny tilts her head when the others reach. "Friendly fight?"_

 _The redheaded turns back to the fight, and sees that everyone is smiling. "Okay, I will believe that. But then, why are you still sitting here?"_

 _Adam points to his food. "Can't let them go to waste. Besides, we're waiting for our leader."_

 _The soccer guy asks: "It's Kuro, isn't he?"_

 _Nepgear asks in surprise: "You know him?"_

 _Penny answers: "He, along with my father, is the one who creates all of us."_

 _Tilith: "Creates? So you are robots?"_

 _The ponytail hair man answers: "Somewhere along the line." He then turns to see Jaune getting hit by Yang's turkeys. "That looks quite a mess. Should we intervene?"_

 _Adam: "We better not. Just let the fight continue. They will stop…eventually…" He says with uncertainty in the last word, as Blake and Pyrrha start fighting with the baguettes. "How about introduction first? As you know, Kuro Orleans is our team leader. My name is Adam Taurus, the pink hair girl is Nepgear Planeptune, and the rainbow girl here is Tilith Masta. Together, we are team TANK."_

 _The girls wave hello to them. The ponytail hair man waves back. "Very well then. The orange hair girl here is Penny Polendina. I am_ _ **Yasuo,**_ _the other guy is_ _ **Lucian,**_ _and the last girl is_ _ **Leona.**_ _Even though Penny is not one of us, she would be a member of our team, the Projects."_

T.O sighs. "What are you planning, Creator?" Not much. Just want to see them in actions. "What about the others?" Obviously they will have their scenes, just not now.

 _Nepgear: "The Projects?"_

 _Lucian speaks: "We are designed after characters from the other world. This is how we normally look like, but due to the parallel dimension's theory, we also have another appearance known as 'Project'. That's where the name comes in."_

 _Tilith: "That sounds so cool! So you all have a second form? Like the CPUs?"_

 _Leona shakes her head. "Unfortunately, it's kind of like armor to us. Penny doesn't have one, but she does have some upgrades for her own."_

 _Nepgear: "Aw, that's a shame for her…Hey! How about you let me upgrade you more?"_

T.O groans. "Please no. The Projects are already strong enough…"

Kurome snickers: "That's not the only reason you're concerned, right?" "Obviously."

"I wonder if Nepgear can upgrade our weapons to a new level of awesomeness… I'm so hyped up about that now!" I squeak in delight.

Yang laughs. "You and your weapon love, Ruby. But I'm also curious about that."

 _Yasuo chuckles. "You can try. But, you might want to ask Kuro's permission first." The Projects move closer to the table, as Ruby's flung by Nora right to them, narrowly misses them. All of them then see Nora and Weiss fighting against each other with watermelon hammer and the swordfish. Eventually, Nora nails Weiss to the wall, and Ruby, after waking up, rushes towards her teammate and holds her up in a…dramatic scene. "And it's not going to be soon."_

" _We can see that." They then watch the rest of the fight, but Tilith has to bring up her barrier, and Yasuo with his Wind Wall, to make sure they're not drown in the drinks Pyrrha throws out using her Semblance. In the end, Ruby knocks team JNPR flat on the wall and lets the food covered all of them._

 _A few moments later, Glynda walks in, angrily, as she uses her Telekinesis to fix the whole dining hall. After that, she speaks in her authority voice: "Children, please…do not play with your food." Her answer: a 'burp' from Nora, and later Yang falling down and breaking a table, then the two teams just laugh. Glynda is clearly frustrated, but Ozpin stops her from letting them out on the students. "Let it go, honey." She sighs. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." "They will be. But that doesn't mean they can't enjoy the joy of the daily life. After all…" He turns and walks to the door. "This is not the role they will have forever. Right,_ _ **madam Orleans,**_ _I assume?" The blonde Professor turns as well to see a woman with long brown hair and green eyes, with a green leaf bow on her head. A marine blue oversized coat, along with a strap of cellphones, she looks like she's in her middle thirty. In her hand, she's holding the little Clementine, who's holding a sleeping Shanghai as she's playing with her hair._

 _The woman laughs. "I don't have a last name, mister Headmaster. You can just call me by my name. It is…"_

" _IF?" The mentioned turns to see Nepgear walking to her. "Is…is that you?" The woman smiles warmly. "It's been a while, Ge-Ge. Looks like you have been resurrected like the others." Upon recognizing the scent of the CPU, the baby immediately teleports right in front of Nepgear, who unconsciously brings her arms out to carry her. Clem happily cuddles into her hug, which makes her grandmother giggle. "It seems she's already acquainted with you."_

 _The former CPU looks at the little girl in her arms. "She…she has similar power to me…and…"_

 _Tilith has noticed the baby as she pokes a finger at her face, which makes the little girl laugh. "She is so cute. And she likes you already." While holding Shanghai in her left hand, Clem tries to reach Nepgear's face with the other hand. Nepgear notices, and brings the girl up so that she can have what she wants._

 _Adam and the Projects have walked up to the group as Adam notices a little change from the baby. "Are those cat ears on her head?"_

We now notice the pair Adam just mentioned. "I don't remember she had those before?"

Kurome: "Probably Kuro put them on her. She could have a cat tail now if that applies too."

Oobleck: "May I ask if you can do so? I mean, it sounds like something the Deities might can do with no problems."

T.O: "That's just cosplay. I think you never heard of that word, huh?" We all shake our heads. "It's kind of a dress-up, however, you will dress up as the others. Like, if Ruby wears Weiss' dress and wig that resembles her hair, that's basically cosplay. There are levels of cosplay as well, but we're not going too deep into that."

Yang: "What's the highest level of cosplay?"

T.O suddenly looks uncertainly. "That's…maybe I will tell you in the future."

 _IF: "Those are fake. Kuro just likes to put that on anyone he likes."_

 _Glynda moves her glasses up. "May I ask, why are you here miss IF, if I'm right?"_

 _IF: "He asked me to help you, so I'm here."_

 _Tilith suddenly speaks: "So you're the figure that slept with Kuro this morning?"_

" _What?" They turn to see team RWBY and JNPR standing behind the Professors, eyes widen at that fact. IF asks them: "What's wrong with that?"_

 _Jaune puts a finger up. "Well…you are a woman…and Kuro is a man…and you are way older than him…"_

 _IF just puts her hands on the waist. "What's wrong when…" Then her mouth's covered by Tilith. "They don't know it yet…" "Kuro told me that he's going to tell them eventually."_

 _Pyrrha asks her: "Tell us…what?"_

 _Ozpin notices it. "How about we all go to my office? We would have some privacy there."_

" _That would be great, sir. But, what about the Projects?" Nepgear asks. And Yasuo answers: "We will follow as well. We can fill in some questions for you." "How do you feel about that, sir?" "It's okay. They are needed to take care of some paper works anyway."_

Ironwood: "So the Projects are not the secrets?"

T.O: "I thought you told him about Penny?"

Ironwood: "Yes. But I'm surprised that the Projects would be revealed too."

Ozpin: "I don't think many know. Only the ones directly watching the researches know."

* * *

 _The group walks in silence, except Clementine who's making constant noises with her laugh alone. Shanghai has been put on IF's head, still sleeping. When they reach the office, Ozpin sits on his chair and starts speaking to the group: "Now, I think you should introduce yourself first, madam IF. It would be easier for us to understand something."_

 _She nods. "First, my name is IF. Don't call me 'if', I don't like it. I was a Guild Member from Planeptune, Gamindustri. And, I'm Kuro's wife."_

 _That earns gasps from team RWBY and JNPR. Ruby speaks first: "We heard from Kuro that he had three wives, but to see one before us…and you are so young…"_

" _WAIT WAIT WAIT! Are we talking about the same Kuro?!" Nora asks the question all of team JNPR's members are thinking. "He's married?"_

 _Nepgear nervously answers: "Yes…He married her before he got here…" Then she shakes Shanghai up. "Wake up Kuro! I'm not good at this!" She gets silence as her response._

 _Ren grabs her hands to stop shaking. "Stop doing it. The doll has nothing to do with this."_

 _IF suddenly picks the doll up and whispers something into the doll's ears. Then the doll floats out of her and flies to Ozpin's back side in super sonic speed. Then, with a light, Kuro comes from the other side the doll just entered. And he's pouting. "IF, don't scare me with her syringe like that."_

"Kuro has a fear for syringe?"

T.O: "He doesn't like syringes, it's a bit because of his childhood."

Winter tenses a bit. "Something bad happened?"

T.O: "No. His parents work in a hospital, and he has encountered them multiple times. He grew tired of seeing them, that's all."

Blake: "Then, why does he sound like he fears…"

T.O suddenly pulls out a HUGE syringe, which is half my height and as big as I am. It makes all of us cringe. "The one he fears is this one. It's used as a WEAPON by his second wife, Compa, who's a nurse as well. I think you understand." We now nod in fear. We definitely don't want to have that stab us, do we?

 _Pyrrha asks in surprise: "Kuro? When did you hide behind Professor Ozpin?"_

 _Kuro pins his nose bridge. "I AM the doll before, Pyrrha, in case you have forgotten already."_

 _IF just chuckles. "Now now, the kids want your answers, so I need to wake you up okay?" "But did it have to be that brutal?" "Come on now. That's a little prank."_

 _Ren now connects everything up, and asks Kuro: "So, after all those hidden stuffs, you are the one who saved our village from that Grimm?"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "Yes, that's me. All of your suspects from before were correct. I'm nearly behind everything."_

 _Blake looks at the little baby, before pulls out the ears, much to team JNPR's surprise. "Fake ears?"_

 _Kuro: "Hey, it looks cute on her."_

 _Glynda coughs. "We should return back to the matter at hand. Now, I think you need to tell us more than what you told us before, Kuro."_

 _Kuro nods, and turns serious a bit. "I think I should mention about my age next. You are looking at my 21-year-old appearance, and this will be how I look like in the future, since I'm already dead. However, if we count the time I have been walking around, then my age would be around a century old." Because no one is asking him due to the shock, he continues: "I'm not exactly from Remnant. I'm from another planet called Earth, then now I'm living in another world called Gamindustri. I'm now a traveler who goes through dimensions and universes to help people in those worlds, including your own now. And, you know it, I can travel through time as well, though that one is a bit limited."_

 _Yang suddenly orders him: "Then you should tell us what you have done now. You said you helped our mothers, right? And the others as well…"_

 _Kuro nods. "I did. But, I want to talk about the current problem with the Grimm first. Jaune, you remembered when I trained you, the Grimm almost targeted me every time, right?"_

 _Jaune, after snapping out of shock, speaks: "So you are truly my Master…yes, when both of us trained, whenever we went near any Grimm den, the majority of them tried to kill you. I was involved too, however, the ones noticed me were only the young ones." "And what's your guess about that problem?" "Since you said 'everything evolves through time', I would say the older ones recognized which one of us was more dangerous."_

 _Kuro nods. "That's one part of the truth. That goes to when the Grimm planned to attack Kuroyuri, Ren and Nora's home village. I arrived in time and lured the Nuckelavee away. Once I have done with the creature, I stayed for a while to help building the defense systems around the village before I was teleported through time again."_

 _As soon as he finished that, Nora immediately rushes and hugs him tightly. "SO YOU'RE THAT COOL-LOOKING GUY BEFORE! I HAVE WAITED FOREVER JUST TO SAY MY THANKS TO YOU!"_

" _That's…good to hear, Nora…Please, get off me…I can't breathe…" She does as he says, but still jumps up and down. "And you're an alien as well! What can you be else? A Hyper God that surpasses everything and everyone?"_

T.O asks Monty: "Did you give her this ability? To guess everything right on spot?"

Monty: "Did that happen in the other fanfictions?" "Most of them. Many OCs got scared that their identities were compromised because of her."

I turn to Nora. "Guess some of what you said are true, huh? It just happened in another place." "OF COURSE! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!"

Jaune asks Ren: "Your village was attacked?" Ren nods sadly. "Unfortunately, ours were not so lucky like our counterparts." "I'm sorry for your lost." "It's fine."

 _Ren sighs. "Nora, please. Even though he's indeed powerful, I don't think he is…"_

" _Actually I am, Ren." He looks at Kuro. "I maybe was a normal student before, but now, I am known as one of the CPUs in Gamindustri, or for an easier way to describe it, God. And my title is Hybrid Heart, due to my power being capable more than what the others Goddesses can do."_

 _He stops again to wait for JNPR's reaction. Then, Pyrrha asks: "You said 'one part of the truth'. You meant there is another reason for them focusing you?"_

 _Kuro nods. However, before he can speak, the Headmaster asks everyone: "May I ask if you all remember about the tale of the four seasons?"_

 _Ruby answers: "I do, sir. It's about…"_

" _Sorry to cut short there, Ruby, but there's no need to retell the story." The three teams turn to see Amber/MAGES., Gust and Velvet walking in. "We have dug around the fairy tales a while, and I have to say, all of them are the truth."_

 _Yang raises her eyebrows and puts her hands on her hip. "Yeah? Maybe if it's the truth, why are you here? No mean to be rude, but I thought…"_

 _MAGES.: "I had to hide myself before. However, after I was nearly killed and then saved by Kuro, I have no more reasons to do so. My Fall Maiden has been stolen, but I gained back my power from before, so it won't be a bad lost."_

 _Weiss asks in a bit of horror: "You were nearly killed?"_

 _MAGES.: "Well, I was killed before, and got nearly killed again…"_

" _By our current enemies." Everyone turns to Kuro. "What I'm telling you is not public, and there's a high chance the enemies will push their plans too fast for us to react. So, can you please be quite for now, and let me tell the story?"_

"So we are going to listen everything from the start?"

Kurome: "Sounds likely. Better not as depressed as his already known sorrow…"

 _Professor Glynda and Kuro then pull out several chairs for everyone to sit. When everyone's stable, Kuro starts the story: "The Grimm has appeared even before human existed. They were the superiors in the era, wandering everywhere as they please. But, they are not wild creatures. At least they were, before the first human appeared. The Grimm has a leader, that woman is Salem, and she sees the human as 'pests'. She planned to eradicate the human, however, the human that time had trained to be Huntsmen, and with my help, the human managed to not get killed. Ozpin, can you speak about it with more details?"_

 _Jaune asks in confusion: "How can the Headmaster know more than you do?"_

 _Ozpin speaks: "That's because I have survived even longer than him. I belong to the first generation of Huntsmen of Remnant."_

 _The students really want to shout, but they remember Kuro telling them to be quiet. Ozpin continues: "I have been cursed, so that, every time I die, I would be forced to reincarnate through individuals with mindsets similar than mine. 'Ozpin' is my latest one, but he wouldn't be the last one." … "Back to the story, the Grimm back then were not so strong, but they could still be considered threats. The day Kuro appeared before us was when the Grimm decided to attack coordinately for the first time. He helped us dealing with the monsters, even helped us finding the source of our world, Dust. But…during that time, we have suspected that he only wanted to gain our trust and then kill us all, since we also felt the half Darkness inside of him. We only kept that to ourselves and didn't tell it to the youngers. And when he revealed his real self…let's just say, no one was comfortable that day."_

T.O says to Kuro: "Don't, Kuro. You will traumatize them."

' _If they ask me to do so, then I will. But I will warn them first.'_

" _His real self, sir?" Upon the question's asked by Ruby, the ones who are close to him shiver. The leader of team RWBY notices that and asks them: "What's wrong?"_

 _Nepgear stutters: "Trust me…you don't… want to see it…"_

 _Ozpin coughs to get her attention back. "Anyway, he did tell us what he is, and his true purpose of being there. Since he had helped us a lot back then, we really had nothing against him. And then, he just disappeared."_

 _IF shakes her head. "Typical…" Kuro pouts. "IF, you know my problems…" "I know, I know. I'm not talking about you."_

" _But before he left, he told us the most important detail: Not only the Queen of Grimm herself, but his eternal enemy was also there controlling the Grimm."_

" _QUEEN OF GRIMM?" This time all the students shout in sync. Kuro then raises his right hand up, and Ozpin's table glows up and two figures appear before them…_

" _The Deity of Sins…" Nepgear runs right behind IF and hides behind her from the sight. Tears are running on her face. IF scowls at her husband. "Is this necessary?" "It has to. She will face her with us, eventually."_

 _The students are surprised about the images before her. Blake speaks up first: "The first woman, she's Grimm-fied?"_

 _Ozpin: "No. She takes that form to strike fear into us. About the second woman…"_

 _Kuro: "It does sound a little ridiculous if you think she's dangerous. However, when you meet her, face to face, you will know that she's dangerous, even more than the Queen of Grimm herself." The pictures then go away. "She's the reason the Grimm evolved and got accessed to weapons as well. And… she's the one that made our relationship…a bit complicated."_

 _Ruby asks innocently: "Your relationship with whom?"_

 _Kuro moves his eyes towards a direction, as everyone looks at…Nepgear, who's still cowering behind his wife. Tilith immediately stands up and walks to her, then speaks: "Kuro, you can fill with us later. Nepgear is not going to be okay if things go like this."_

 _Kuro nods in sympathy. When the two walk to the elevator and it sends them down, Jaune turns back and asks Kuro: "What did that woman do to Nepgear?"_

 _Kuro sighs. "I don't want to talk about that now. It's related to us Gamindustrians." He decides to change the subject. "Back to the matter at hand. Those two are aware of me helping the people here, so they will throw anything at us, especially at me, to stop it, and make sure this world burn to ashes. Although I could do everything on my own, I would prefer to help you dealing with it. I am here, as a supporter, not a hero. That's why I rarely appeared in the past, only the matters of life and death of important people would I interfere."_

 _Nobody can speak a word after that. They first thought the Grimm were just simple creatures from Darkness that wanted to clear all the human. But no, those creatures are controlled by two higher beings, who want nothing but this world's destruction. And they also have a literal God among them…_

 _Pyrrha suddenly asks: "You remembered that we're not able to do anything with the Grimm in Forever Fall, right? How would you expect us to fight them?"_

 _Kuro: "That's why I'm asking the Headmaster to have a private class to train you all, or a different subject in total. But, the later is a bit impossible since we have madam Goodwitch's class already."_

 _The mentioned teacher speaks: "We are thinking if we divide the time into different classes, so one would be Huntsmen against each other, and Huntsmen against Grimm."_

" _What about the pocket dimension, madam?" Now they turn to Velvet. "My mother said that you have something like that, Kuro. Why can't we use that?"_

 _Kuro smacks his hand on his face. "First, I didn't think about that. Two, which timeline should I adjust? Month for day, or week for day, or so on?"_

Ironwood: "How could he forget something like that?"

T.O: "Well, he's human at heart. Also, he doesn't like using same method every time. Occasion, maybe."

 _Gust just smiles. "Gust thinks any would be okay. Time is precious."_

 _Kuro turns to Ozpin. "What do you think, Ozpin? Would you allow me to do so?"_

 _Ozpin: "I see no reasons to deny it, if it's to help Remnant."_

 _Kuro nods, satisfied. "Now that's out of the way…do you want to ask something about me?"_

 _Ruby immediately asks: "How did you fake your deaths?"_

 _Kuro: "Actually, your families helped me with that. They knew I'm already dead, but they also knew that I won't go down. I just asked them to not mention the second half, that's all I need."_

 _Ozpin: "Why don't you tell them who's going to train them?"_

 _Jaune blinks. "You won't train us, Kuro?"_

 _Kuro: "I would be your punching bag. Also, basic teaching is not my strength. There are better ones. That's why I need your father side-by-side to train you, Jaune."_

 _Weiss: "Well then, who's going to train us?"_

 _Kuro looks at his wife. "IF, can you train mister Ren? Both of you have similar weapons and fighting style, so it fits."_

 _IF crosses her arms. "I could do that. But, is that his recommendation?"_

 _Kuro shakes his head. "No, his friend does."_

 _Glynda has a confusion look. "Whose recommendation?"_

 _Kuro: "Our little things. Anyway, about Ruby…I'm not sure if I would let Elza and Vargas training you. Maybe I will call Alice and Schwarz for a better choice, since Elza uses the weapons that look like swords than scythes. Weiss, *snickers* maybe Weiss."_

T.O: "Oh THIS is what happened huh, Creator?" Yep. Planned this far.

I giggle. "It's going to be confused when two people with literal same names speaking with each other."

Weiss: "I agree."

 _MAGES. shakes her head in amusement. "It's going to be interesting. Though, Viess is more Winter than Weiss."_

 _Kuro: "Better that or nothing. With Blake…Should we ask Marvy for this, IF?" "Which one?" "The mature one?" "I guess…" "Let's just say all out first. For Yang, Tekken and Glenn would be good. For Jaune, Brave I guess? For Pyrrha, Ultor, and for Nora…uhm…Eze and Iris…" "NONONO! No Iris Heart!"_

Kurome shivers as well. "Please, not her…"

"What's wrong with Iris Heart? She's a Goddess, right?"

T.O: "Trust me. If she attends the class, there will be 'teaching'."

Blake has a question look on her face, as T.O leans to her and whispers something. Her face then heats up and she nearly collapses if Yang doesn't hold her up. "What did he tell you, kitty?" "Something that none of us would like to hear, or watch."

 _Kuro shivers. "I don't want that either. For Adam, maybe Yasuo and Ultra Falcom. We will meet them in another day. Or now…no, Nepgear's not good enough. Okay, that's enough for today. Everyone can return back now. I will speak with Ozpin and the Projects. And IF, can you talk with Nepgear please?"_

 _His wife sighs. "I will. But when you go back, apologize to her." Kuro nods at her demand, as everyone heads to the elevator to get down…_

T.O: "Nepgear still has PTSD even after a second life…"

Blake shares her pain. "After what happened to her, I would be surprised if she would be okay, even after reincarnation."

"But, I thought Kuro told her that everyone forgave her already?"

Ozpin: "Some pains are permanent, and it won't go no matter what."

* * *

" _Nepgear, have you calmed down?" "I'm…I'm fine, Tilith. It's just…the sight made me uneasy…"_

 _The two have returned back to their room, as Nepgear sits on the lower bed and covers her face with her hands, as Tilith pats her shoulder to calm her mind._

" _But that Kuro's a meanie as well. He knew something like this would happen…" "It's fine. I knew this would come, but I can't still stand against those memories…when everything fell before me…"_

" _Kuro would apologize, I made him promise." The two turn to IF, who walks to the bed and sits at the another side from Tilith. "Nepgear, if you don't get this over with soon, the world would be in danger."_

" _I know, but…how can I overcome this? The memories of my friends dying before me…the moment I died in and by Kuro's hands…It will never go away…"_

 _IF hugs the CPU Candidate tightly. "I know. But that's why we are here, to help you with it. Even Kuro suffered from it, not just you. But in the end, he didn't hide it, and he told us everything. If you could do the same Nepgear, then you might lessen the burden with you." Clem also encourages Nepgear by running her hands on Nepgear's hair and looks at her with a bright smile._

 _Nepgear can't help but to smile back at the little half CPU as she thanks: "Thank you IF, Tilith, Clementine…I will try my best!"_

" _That's the girl I remember." They turn to the door to see Gust, MAGES. and Velvet walking in. "With you being your normal self, we would get this done quiet easily."_

 _Nepgear wipes the tears away. "I'm sorry for making you worried about me. I was just…"_

 _Gust: "Don't worry, Gust understands. Though, you might want to explain the reason to my daughter."_

 _Nepgear looks at Velvet, who nervously smiles at her. "Hi Velvet…Do you want to know?"_

 _Velvet nods timidly. "I heard stories from my mother, but she didn't tell me the details about you…about the CPUs. She said I would ask you directly."_

 _Nepgear sighs. "Very well. But, the story is a bit long…"_

T.O suddenly says: "Sorry you all, but we're not seeing the story now."

Oobleck: "Why? Shouldn't we know about this story now?"

T.O: "It's because the story is told in a small group. I'm sure the story would be retold again."

* * *

 _As on cue, the camera turns to a familiar warehouse, where the Black Fang's moving crates of Dust and weapons from shipments and containers. Then, the figures of Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black walk into the house._

Yang's irises turn red. "Those bastards are not in jail yet?"

Kurome: "I think Kuro couldn't change too much. If he changed it, maybe things will get more complicated."

 _They watch the activities going before reaching Cinder, who's standing before the plan map. Cinder notices them as she greets: "Emerald, Mercury, you have done the job?"_

 _Emerald nods as she gives her boss a piece of paper. "Tukson is dead. It's easier than we though, no resistance whatsoever."_

Blake says sadly: "Tukson…"

Kurome: "Who is he?" "He was a former White Fang member. However, when it changed, Tukson deserted them, and then he got hunted down. Luckily, he managed to get to Vale and opened the bookstore I regularly went to, and avoided the eyes of them. But when the second semester started, the news uploaded details that he got murdered in his store."

T.O sighs. "I don't know about this, either Kuro knew but let it happen anyway, or he forgot…"

 _Cinder, instead of smiling as her subordinates finished their job, asks them: "Did you just say no resistance?"_

 _Mercury holds his hands up: "Hey, we had to fight him and he fought back. No resistance here means no outside problems. We did it in the shop and no one noticed."_

 _Cinder sighs in frustration and burns the paper. "Then that means he's not dead. You are baited."_

 _Emerald widens her eyes in surprise. "How? I stabbed him in the chest!"_

 _Cinder explains: "Do you remember the person we have discussed last week?"_

 _Mercury tries to remember: "Hmm…Is that person the enemy of that ridiculous looking woman?"_

 _Cinder: "You would get yourself killed if she heard that. Yes, that's him. He's in Vale, specifically in Beacon Academy. If he has appeared, then that means we have to make sure everything is in order. When that Faunus had no protection, it means they have another method to save him, and you two just failed for it."_

Yang's irises turn back to normal, as she laughs out loud. "Serve them right! Don't try to mess with the Huntsmen of Remnant!"

Monty sighs in relief, then asks T.O: "How do you think Tukson avoided death?" "Could be a doppelganger, a non-human one. Either it can take the stab and walk away, or it's a one-time use."

 _Mercury gets angry and kicks one of the crates. "Another fail? Just what kind of enemies are we facing against?"_

" _The type that you let us deal with." All three of them look at Magic and Judge walking to them. "You do what you need to do. That person and his friends, we will deal with them. No need to put your minds in there."_

 _Cinder is not happy that she can't do anything about this. "And why do you think we can't handle this?"_

 _Judge laughs. "You weaklings can't even hurt me, then don't bother fighting our enemies. We will fight them, and you will fight your natives, and that's final."_

 _Emerald is a bit angry, first because of her failed mission, and because of what Judge just said. "Hey, shut your mouth! Don't you dare speak to us like that! And didn't you fail the stealing from months before?"_

 _Judge stabs his halberd's end to the ground angrily. "If I knew that bastard would come, I would have used my strongest armor with me!"_

 _Magic releases a deadly aura that makes them shut up. "Stop now you two. We're not here to argue. You three, the Mistresses have a new order for you: Infiltrate Beacon Academy as students, take out any information about that person and his allies as much as possible. Any chances you can kill one of them, take it."_

Yang scowls. "Like any of them can be killed."

T.O: "Except Kuro, everyone else is killable. If they let their guards down."

"But, Kuro would protect them, right?" "Obviously. How, that's what we don't know."

 _Unknown to all of the Black Fang and the evil group, Chaos is hiding in the dark part of the rooftop inside of the building, as he's spying on all of them._

' _Like they can. But, they would dare to kill someone right inside of the building in the middle of a busy city. Luckily, Kuro told us about that…'_

 _Flashback_

" _The Black Fang found out my location?"_

" _Yes. And they have sent two of the assassins here to kill you. You better run now."_

" _Thanks for your help, I will return back to Menagerie. However, what about you?"_

" _I will disguise as you. Let them come."_

" _But, it would get you killed!"_

" _Don't worry, they can't kill me that easy."_

"… _I will pay you a lot, if you get out alive, okay?"_

" _Don't mention it. Your life is valuable. And my sister wouldn't like meaningless kills."_

 _Present_

 _He pokes at the place he got stabbed, which is healed. 'Though, those two sure know how to kill. That hit hurt.'_

' _And I told you many times to be careful.' Chaos turns his head to the left to see his sister sitting next to him. 'What's the occasion, sis?' 'Nothing, just checking on my brother. By the way, this world's Death is not very happy about us interfering in his work.' 'Who isn't? But, not happy about which?' 'About too little deaths from human.' 'So…we have to tell Kuro to let many die?' 'Obviously not. We might like to see people die, we have to make sure the balance's not broken.'_

 _The two then look at the group again, where two sides have separated for the next moves. 'Should we announce this to Kuro?' Death suddenly giggles. 'What?' 'First, we don't need to. Second…'_

* * *

Lemon starts here.

T.O: "HEY HEY! Where did that come from? I thought this one is T-rated!"

Oh, you will know, you will know…

I ask, innocently: "What's lemon, T.O? Is it a lemon party or something?" But then my vision gets blocked by Yang's hands. How do I know? Her Aura is hotter than anyone else here. "No, no, sis. You're not watching this!"

Hey, she's old enough about this stuff.

Weiss shouts: "Don't you dare show that to us!"

I will. This is my story anyway.

" _Knock it off Creator. Don't tease them like that." Kuro is sitting before his laptop again. However, the room has changed: it looks no longer like a student, but rather a living room of a house. "For your information, it's my house, and the others have slept in different rooms. Since many have come here, I decided to change my team room to my house, for living and training in the future."_

Pyrrha asks him: "Did you apologize to Nepgear yet?"

" _Yeah, I did, obviously." He then takes a sip from his mug. "That or the others would force me to do some stuffs along with the apology, that would make Nepgear turn from sad to embarrassed."_

T.O: "Have you known that Cinder's coming?"

" _It would be a matter of time. However, I won't interfere with that. Instead, I would let them have the information."_

Ozpin asks him in surprise: "You are willingly giving out the information to the enemies?"

" _Who said it would be correct? Think about it: I know exactly what kind of information they could extract from us, many of which are basically public. The only detail that would be secret, is the location of the relics. That, and maybe your other allies' location. That, we can change it however we want. Also, if they hack our systems, I would just hack them back. Plain and symbol."_

Kurome: "But wouldn't they be suspected that they get the info so easily?"

" _Let them think that. Also, they know who I am. But, they don't know if I tell the others or not about them."_

Ironwood understands the strategy. "So you want them to be in constant caution?"

" _That's my plan. Don't know if Emerald uses her Semblance or not to fake it. Haven't found out if her Semblance upgrades or not."_

" _What are you doing, Kuro?" Kuro turns to see IF standing next to him and drinking a mug._ Note, they are not talking through the laptop. _"I'm talking to the original casts." "Hm…Why don't you speak to the ones here?" "They are from the future. A little problem that made the Creator bring them to T.O's realm." "I see. So they are seeing what we are doing?" "Basically." He then turns back to the laptop. "Has Clem slept yet?" "A bit of problems, kind of like Schwarz before. But she is sleeping now." "It's good."_

T.O notices IF's sudden change of facial expression. "Um…Kuro, what are you drinking?"

" _Hm? Montmorency's Love Potion, why?"_

T.O's eyebrows twitch. "Why the hell are you drinking that?"

" _She asked me to check on the ingredients' ratio. She wanted to see if the mix is good or not."_

"Love Potion? Does that exist?"

Kurome explains: "Montmorency comes from a world of magic. Love Potion is a combination between magic and common materials."

" _And that's why she asked me. Her magic is improving, but she still has troubles, so she asked that."_

T.O points behind Kuro. "And you should do that in your lab, not with your wives around and accidently drinking it."

" _Huh? She's drinking…" Kuro looks at the left side of the table, to see his mug is gone. He looks up instantly, only to receive a deep kiss from his wife, and due to the force she's putting in, both of them fall to the ground, while their lips…_

My face's red and heating up from the scene. Weiss and Winter are the same, and they are stuttering in their words. Yang whistles at the couple, and Blake's mind has gone…somewhere else. Jaune and Pyrrha are holding each other's hand as they are blushing as well, and Ren becomes Nora's teddy bear. Kurome is turning away and hiding her face, as well as Professor Glynda. My father and uncle are having looks of disbelief. Only the others are no different, aside from Penny who clearly doesn't understand that, this is NOT a normal kiss.

" _I…IF, calm down…" Kuro says, after they separate for air. "Hehehe, how can I calm down now? You are away from me for a while, right? How about we…"_

" _Don't start without me, you two!" Both of them look up from their position, to see Compa in her pink nurse outfit, and Schwarz and Weiss smirking/giggling behind her, with a blushing Uzume next to Schwarz._

" _Ah, my Angel! Would you like to join us?" No, that's not from Kuro. He immediately explains: "She drank the Love Potion, Compa. Can you cure her?"_

 _Compa, instead of curing her girlfriend, carries both of them up. IF is still giggling madly on Compa's shoulder, while Kuro's between her arm and her body. "Now, now. You caused this, you will fix it. I will help you by the way."_

 _Kuro sighs. "It can't be helped." Then he looks at his children. "Can you take care from here? I'm talking to someone."_

 _Schwarz shakes his head amusingly. "Go ahead, dad. Make sure Mom return to normal tomorrow." Kuro makes a tired salute as Compa brings both of them upstairs…_

 _Schwarz then comes to Kuro's laptop and types something. Then, the screen changes to laptop's screen. "T.O, Kurome, and the others?"_

T.O waves his hand for a hello. "Hey Schwarz. You heard enough from Kuro, yes?"

 _He nods, as Weiss leans to see the screen and spots… "Why are there two Weiss there?"_

Weiss twitches her eyes. "Beg your pardon?"

Winter understands why. "I'm Weiss' sister, my name is Winter Schnee, nice to meet you."

 _Weiss smiles and waves her hands. "Nice to see you too! My name is also Weiss!"_

Weiss already knows this and nods as her response. Kurome then asks Uzume: "Don't mind me if I ask, why you are here as well, Uzume? Is it because Schwarz?"

 _Uzume smiles. "I heard that the weapons here are extremely cool, so I decided to follow. Also, he told me that I might be able to help with the training as well."_

T.O nods. "True enough. Aside from the Megaphone, you mostly use your fists and kicks. Most people there fight like that."

 _Then, Uzume picks up the mug IF and Kuro just drank. Schwarz notices that. "Don't, Uzume. You wouldn't want to end up like them, would you?"_

 _Uzume blushes a bit. "Obviously not. However, did he really drink Love Potion? This is coffee."_

 _Weiss: "Maybe he mixed it with coffee. I heard from Charlotte that it didn't taste so well."_

 _Schwarz: "Maybe…Come on, let's hit the bed. We have to wake up tomorrow and meet the others." "Roger!" is his answer that all of them go to the bedroom area, and the laptop automatically closes, making the screen fade out as well._

* * *

T.O sighs. "Ending the god damn chapter with that… Seriously Creator?" Yeah.

Our blushes return when we remember that…and the imaginations that come next…

T.O suddenly shoots a bullet up the sky, making us snap out of our fantasy. "Don't think about that. It would be bad for your minds."

Glynda speaks with a red face: "Like your counterpart haven't ruined it for us. But I have a question: how did he get access to his house?"

T.O: "He changed the dimension between the room and his house. It's a bit of magic involved, but there are a few worlds that can use pure technology to do so. While breaking some Einstein's laws."

Monty suddenly asks him: "Any chances I could come to their universe?"

T.O asks back in surprise: "You want to help the current casts?"

Monty nods. T.O then asks: "Creator, what do you think?" … "Creator?" That…depends. I will think about it. I really want him to help as well, but…

"You are afraid things will change?" No. I'm thinking if the real Monty Oum would like so. I know every creator has some fantasies like that, even when they know it's not real. But…

Kurome then speaks: "Then, do it then. It won't hurt anyone, right?"

…After this story done, we will speak about it. For now, just do your things. I will contact later.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 end!**

 ***Smiley face* I don't want my account being banned yet, so absolutely no lemon. I would write one in far future though.**

 **Yeah, also planning to write one when the original casts return to their world and fix things up. Don't know how much I can do, might need more time.**

 **Aside from that, I don't think there are things I need to say. So stay tuned everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own anything, yet.**

 **This is chapter 8, and it's a little rush. I want to put it in the next month, but the idea is there, and I might forget it if I let it go. Sorry for the poor quality of this one.**

 **You could say this one is a filter, a step stone for the next ones.**

 **Enjoy reading chapter 8 everyone!**

* * *

"So we are going to watch something different?" We have taken another short break after the last vision, and T.O has given order from The Creator to show us something else, rather than just the new world.

T.O nods. "He wants us to react to your Chibi series. But, he did say that if it's not enough for one episode, we might react to something else."

Monty: "RWBY Chibi…it would be fun…"

Kurome: "From what I heard, it's pure comedy, and its plots are nothing related to the original show. And it would still keep everyone's characteristics in it."

I jump up and down a bit in excitement. "I want to see it! It's going to be great!"

T.O chuckles at my reaction. "Relax girl. I'm sure everyone here would like to watch it as well."

Blake asks him: "Umm…should we answer the review, if there's any of them?"

T.O: "The Creator has PMed the person back, so we don't have to do that."

Penny: "Private message? Why?" "The review is not directly at you…"

I ask him instantly: "Can we see how our other self's trainers look like?"

T.O and Kurome look at each other uncertainly. Then, T.O speaks: "Sorry, but maybe later. Next chapter maybe." "Aww…" "Now, don't make that sad face. Let's watch the show now, don't we?"

* * *

 _The show starts with happy-go-lucky music, with the 'RWBY Chibi' and Ruby's Rose Emblem dropping in. After that, team RWBY appears from behind the words: Yang jumps out from the right and leans on the word with her un-cut arm, Blake and Weiss jump up and sit on the team's name and the Emblem, and Ruby jumps out from the left and waves her arms to the audience with a bright smile._

"AWW! We are so cute!" I start shaking Weiss in ecstasy. Weiss shows a little discomfort at that, but still smiles.

Blake doesn't react much to this, and Yang just grins from ear to ear. "Now that's a different sight. Let's see what we have here."

 _The kitchen scene appears: a big window at the background that has a clear sky view with clouds, a sink under it with a flower vase placing next to it. On the wooden table placing before the sink, there is a bowl with a wooden spoon, a bag of 'Choco Chippies', a couple of eggs and a bag of flour. The music then starts up as Ruby appears behind the table, smiling brightly at the ingredients that she intends to use to bake some cookies._

Ren asks me: "You can cook?" I scratch my head sheepishly. "Only cookies. Most of the time, it's my father or Yang cooking. I'm still learning, though."

T.O turns to me. "May I ask how you felt after the first time you did it?"

I blink. "Umm…a bit frustrated…why?"

T.O then points back to the screen…

 _Chibi Ruby then holds up an egg and taps it lightly on the bowl to break it. However, either the tap is too weak, or the egg is surprisingly hard, that it doesn't break. Ruby taps it harder, same result. She then glares at the camera, and then jumps up and throws the egg into the bowl with more force. The egg breaks, however a piece of the shell splats on her face with a bit of the inside. Now she's a bit angry._

I whine in embarrassment: "They showed my first time cooking it?!"

Yang just laughs at my misfortune. "Definitely your first time, Ruby!" "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Pyrrha giggles a bit. "You look cute, so it's a plus point. But, it won't be as bad the more you do, right?"

Oh how wrong you are, Pyrrha.

 _She then holds up the flour bag and tries to gently pour it out, but it doesn't. She looks inside the bag to see if the flour is there or not, and stands on the table…_

"NONO! Don't do that!"

 _And hold the bag upside-down, which causes the flour to fall down entirely and covers her in it, as she screams in panic. After the flour stops flying around, Ruby is white from head to toe as she sighs in defeat._

"My Oum, why?" I cover my face with my hand to hide my red face.

My sister just laughs non-stop. "That brings back memories."

Nora asks curiously: "Did that happen to you, Ruby?"

My father answers: "Yes, it did. Although, she was still trying to make one after that."

 _As on cue, the kitchen is cleaned, and now Ruby is holding the Choco chip bag. Then she picks one chip and puts it along with her hand in her mouth._

My uncle then asks: "Was that why Ruby was suddenly on the rooftop?"

Weiss: "Why was she there?"

 _When the flavor finally gets to her…she basically throws a handful of chips into her mouth, as her Semblance activates and she zooms around the room, and even to the outside of the house._

"That's why." This episode is embarrassing me!

Penny pats my head. "Don't worry Ruby. If that happens to you, then it might happen to everyone else."

Ozpin: "I don't know if I want to see the Chibi version of me or not…"

Glynda: "Would be there one?"

T.O: "Well, only Ironwood and Glynda don't have Chibi forms till the latest episodes. But, they could appear in the future."

 _The bag of flour is on the table again, as Ruby plans to use the spoon to stir the stuffs in the bowl. 'Plans to', because she can't pick it up. After some unsuccessful pulls, one of which sends her to the other room instead, she tries to push it, but the bowl is like gluing on the table. Even with a kick would only make a cracking voice from her bones._

"Why…" Right now a raining cloud is hovering on my head as it's sending water on my head.

T.O reassures me: "It's just the beginning, Ruby. The others would get their chances as well." Which is not an assurance at all!

Port asks him: "If you said we had our Chibi forms, then when would we appear?"

T.O tries to remember. "Hm…I think it's from second Volume… No wait, Professor Ozpin and Professor Port are in the first Volume as well."

Winter: "What about the villains, our enemies?"

T.O snickers. "Going to be just as fun as possible."

 _She gives up a bit and sits inside of the sink, and lets all the chips in the bag falling into her belly. Then, the scene changes with the milk glass on the table being the only thing there. Ruby creeps up from under and she pulls out a freshly-made cookie and attempts to dip it into the glass. But, no matter how she tries, the cookie is too big to come in. With a whine in the end, she falls to the ground, and the shake makes the glass of milk drop on her, causing a OOF to voice out from her._

Imagine all of color of the world drains away, as I'm putting my face in my cloak. That's how depressed I am right now.

My uncle just laughs at my depression. "Come on kid. Don't be like that, you're supposed to be smiling now."

"That's what I thought, now I'm having a second thought now."

T.O just chuckles. "Well, this show is supposed to be hilarious and funny, so a little dismay won't stop you from smiling, you know."

I raise my head up. "Yeah…maybe you're right…"

T.O: "How about showing Weiss playing with her toothpick?"

Weiss raises her eyebrows. "I never use toothpick before?"

T.O: "Many would call Myrtenaster toothpick, considering their size and their choices of weapons…"

 _The transition appears as Ruby uses Crescent Rose and cuts the screen. The draw of the tailless donkey with a mark on where its tail is supposedly in is nailed on the wall. About three seconds later, Weiss flies in with Myrtenaster in her hand, on the tip is the tail, and she stabs the tail on the picture. She's expecting to hit the mark, however, after a "MISSED!" from Ruby, she lowers her head while still hanging on her weapon, with a "Drat!" in defeat._

Weiss fumes: "I would NOT use Myrtenaster in this way!"

Winter facepalms. "I would be surprised if you don't, though. Our rapiers do look like toothpick, compared to the other ones."

"Why do I feel this one's like how you sent me to the Nevermore in the Initiation?"

Weiss thinks about that. "…True enough. But, would it be ridiculous though? Our Chibi forms are in a house, not outside."

T.O: "Make do. Probably…"

 _Another transition, and this time it's in team RWBY's room. With the camera facing the room's door from a corner next to the lower bed…_

Blake widens her eyes when she notices the book under the pillow. "Why is it there?"

My father reads the title: "Ninjas of Love? You are into that kind of book, Miss Belladonna?"

She tries to deny, but due to the fact T.O is smirking at her, she lowers her head in shame and embarrassment. "Yes, I do."

"Well, no surprise that you're book lover like Blanc, and both of you kinda like stuffs like that, so…" Blake's head starts smoking after T.O said that.

Monty asks in interest: "One of them is like Blake?" "A combination, to be exact. If Blake has Weiss' body and theme color, and a bit of Yang's angry side."

Yang: "My angry side?"

T.O: "Something you get angry because of small stuffs right? Like someone messing with your hair…" "That's a BIG deal." "Something like that. So that's when Blanc is like you, except she's a bad-mouth."

Glynda: "Back to the book a bit, Miss Belladonna. Why would you let it lie in open sight like that?"

Blake: "I…I don't know."

 _Ruby just happens to pass by as she looks into the room. "Huh, no one's here. Eh, I guess I'll go and check out the court…yard…" Before she walks away, she notices the book. Curiosity gets to her, as she rushes to it and picks it up. After checking the cover of it, she asks herself: "Ninjas, huh?"_

"I'm going to read that, ain't I?"

Blake begs: "Please no, please no, please no…"

 _The transition this time is Blake throwing Gamble Shroud, sticking it on the ceiling and swinging from right to left. Ruby is seen reading the book. After a few pages and a little dreamily 'Oh yeah' from Ruby, she reaches to a page with a small poster. When she opens the poster to its full size, she recoils a bit, then looks up and down. Then she smiles and points at one thing. "Now THAT's a katana."_

Blake's whole body is now covering in red, as steam's flowing out of her. I ask her curiously: "Your book has a picture of katana? Can I see it in the…"

My father suddenly pulls me far away from her. "Umm, my little Rose. We better let her be in her own world for a while. Let us continue watching the episode, okay?"

Jaune asks T.O: "Do we appear in this episode?" "You will, in the next one. Though, a bit spoiler, you would be disarmed for a scene." He looks detest. "Why am I in the bad side?" "From what we check, it seems the personalities of you all in Chibi versions are changed a bit. So, you might receive a little hatred from the fans. The minority only, so don't worry." Jaune now looks a bit bad, as Pyrrha tries to comfort him.

 _Yang now jumps in, and then uses Ember Celica to make another jump to get out. Now the scene changes to Weiss and Yang preparing to fight against each other._

Kurome: "Fire versus Ice? Typical."

Ironwood asks uncertainly: "Uhm, T.O? You said this is a happy-go-lucky show, right?" "Yeah. This fight is also like that."

 _Weiss then swings her rapier towards Yang, who ducks under it. Then, she tries to punch the Heiress, but is pushed back by a glyph. Weiss attacks again, and this time Yang uses her gauntlet to block the attack and uses the other hand to slap it out of Weiss' hand. With a victory smile, Yang shouts and plans to use Ember Celica's shotguns to blast Weiss. Weiss stands back and raises her hands to block the shot, but it never comes as Yang's weapons make clicking sounds. She then makes fun of her opponent, only to get hit right on the face with a fist. In the last second of victory, Yang stands there and makes a victory pose._

Winter shakes her head in displeasure. "Weiss, I know this is just for fun, but don't let your guard down when your opponent is still able to fight."

Yang scratches her head. "But how could I not know there are no bullets in them?"

T.O: "Not so sure. But there will be shooting in the later episodes."

"But our Aura is still there, right?"

T.O: "Absolutely. That's your unique thing."

 _With Blake jumping in and out in a second, the scene changes back to RWBY's room, where Blake is trying to find 'Ninjas of Love' in fear that someone might find out the book. After throwing books out of the shelf to find, she looks to her left, to see Ruby looking angrily at her with the missing book in her hand. Blake shudders at that and asks: "Ruby, is that my book?" Ruby then raises the book towards Blake and shouts: "This is filth! FILTH!" and then slaps the Faunus and stomps away, ignoring the twitching girl on the floor. A second later… "Can…can I have my book back?" "LATER!"_

* * *

Blake just covers her face in embarrassment. "Ruby, don't comment on that." She says before I could say anything.

Qrow chuckles. "This is interesting. It's going to be wilder in the future, isn't it?"

T.O nods. Kurome sighs. "I know it's for fun, but I think we should focus on the matters at hand."

T.O lets the idea fly over his head: "Don't worry, we have time. I believe that…" His phone suddenly rings up. Yeah, we find it weird when he has a phone when his realm is basically full of screens, but that's just their habits. He then pulls it out and listens. "Hello?... Oh, Charlotte, fancy hearing you…" Then his face changes from happy, to serious. "Are you sure that's her?... **White scarf? White rose?** " About a few more seconds: "I will get her. Bye for now." Then he looks at Kurome while pocketing his phone. "Kurome, can you take care of the rest? I have to bring Ruby to Halkeginia."

I ask in surprise: "Halke…what? You mean another world?"

T.O nods. Yang then offers: "I want to go too. If my sister…"

T.O declines: "Sorry Yang, but you're not coming. The person I want her to meet is important, also I will bring her here after a good confirmation."

Monty connects T.O's previous words together. "Wait, somehow she is…"

T.O: "I will tell you all later. Ruby, let's go." Without me saying anything else, T.O puts his hand on my shoulder. Because of the nervousness, I close my eyes and wait for anything to happen…

* * *

"Umm…Ruby, you can open your eyes now." I do so, and I am marveled at the sight I'm seeing now. Right now we're standing in front of a market, where people are selling stuffs and chatting with each other. A few people notice T.O as they bow to him, and T.O returns the gesture. "A peaceful scene, isn't it Ruby?" He doesn't turn at me, but he probably knows that I nod at that. "Let's go. We need to go to the Royal Palace."

"Royal Palace?" I screech a bit. "Are we going to see a real King and Queen?" "Unfortunately the King was dead a while ago. But we would meet the Queen and the Princess now." "Oh…that's fine too!" I'm letting my fan-girl face appear on the front. I always like fairy tales, and most of them involve around the Princesses and such, and now I'm going to meet a real one in another world as well!

'Sounds like you're living your dreams now, Ruby.' 'Yang, is that you? You can communicate with me?' 'Apparently so. It seems we're now watching from the way T.O watching all of us.'

"I don't want to bring too much people with me, since it can shock the person we're going to meet." We have reached to the Palace's gate, where the guards bow to us and open it. We're walking into a garden with the probably hired workers taking care of the flowers. Then, one of the maids walks to us and asks T.O who we are going to meet. And he says about someone named Charlotte, and the maid nods and gestures us to follow her.

From the inside, it even surpasses all of my expectations. The color is mostly blue, with the shiny armors standing here and there. And the pictures on the walls and emblems too! Still crap at describing, sorry.

The maid then opens a door for us to come in, then closes it behind us once we get in. I take a quick look at the room, and it seems we're in a clinic of some kinds. And since I notice we're in an era of most fairy tales, I wouldn't expect to see any electrical stuffs here. I look at one of the beds, and see people gathering there. T.O moves his head lightly, indicating we go there. When we get near, I notice that one of them is not exactly human, due to the long ears she's having.

"Tiffania." The girl recognizes T.O's voice as she turns around and sees us. "Hey, T.O! You're here! And…you bring someone with you?"

I nod my head at her. "My name is Ruby Rose. And you are Tiffania, right?" She nods. "Umm, may I ask what are you?" I instantly cover my mouth, but she smiles. "I'm an Elf. You are not from Halkeginia right?" I slowly nod.

"Charlotte, where is she?" I look at where T.O is, and he's talking to a short-blue-hair girl. "She's currently in my room. We got her blood examples, you might want to…" Then she notices me. "Is she…" "Yes, **she's related.** " He turns to me. "Ruby, can you come here for a second?" Once I get near, he pulls out a needle. "I need a drop of your blood for a check. Can you show me your finger?" "Is that why I am here?" "One of the reasons." I nod and follow his instruction. He then drops my blood and one of the 'example' blood on his hand and mixes them together. A few moments later… " **Same dimension."**

"What are you talking about, T.O?"

'Ruby…don't freak out. But we found out who you are going to meet.' "Really, Sis? Can you tell me?" 'I don't want to ruin it, so no.' "Don't act like T.O, Yang!"

"Who are you talking to?" My focus returns to see the blue-hair girl staring at me. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about…" She interrupts: "You are talking to someone. Kuro did the same many times, so we are used to that. Anyway, follow me please. There's someone I want to show you." I reluctantly nod and follow her going out. Before I close the door, I can see T.O speaking with the elf girl…

'And that's a nice rack she has there.' 'Do you have to speak that out loud you brute?' 'Hey! Don't you feel envy about her as well?' 'For your information, there are a few more that has those like hers, even more.'

"Please, don't talk about that…" "About what, Ruby?" "Nothing! It's just…about the elf girl…" "You have problems?" "Umm…the others, about her…top side…" "Ah, that. I know." It's a bit awkward when we talk about that, so I change the subject: "So, your name is Charlotte, right?" She nods. "Charlotte Orleans. I heard that you're Ruby Rose, right?" "How did you know?" "Your clone appears more in this time in Kuro's world." "I see. And…Orleans? Are you by any chance Kuro's wife?" She turns to me and looks surprised. "Why do you think so?" "Well…he's using your last name to cover his identity…" She sighs. "Figures. Yes, I am his wife. You surprised?" "Uh, not really. Not after he told us already." "How is he so far? I haven't seen him in months." "I thought he said he has been gone for thirty years?" …Awkward silence… "I'm going to ask him later. For now, we're here." She then opens the door on our left side. We walk in, and the first one I see is…

* * *

The clinic, Third Person POV

T.O: "So you planned to summon a familiar?"

Tiffania nods. "Yes. Even when the risk that I might ended up summoning Saito was still there…"

T.O: "You did nothing wrong. But anyway, when you summoned her…"

Tiffania: "Critical conditions. After we treated her, we found out she has natural healing…"

T.O: "Her Aura probably kicked back when you healed her. Also, what did she say after that?"

"It was not that simple. She was knocked out when she was summoned. Even when we healed her, it still took at least a day for her to wake up."

"And the first thing she said was?"

* * *

Charlotte's room, Ruby's POV

"Ruby, is that you?"

I stand there, eyes widen at the sight I'm looking at. Even though the woman has been changed to patient's clothes, the signature white cloak is still on her. And our eyes are looking directly at each other, **silver to silver…**

" **Mom** …is that…really you?" I start walking near her, as she stands up from her seat. I raise my shaky hand up to her face, fearing that it might phase to her. When my hand reaches…I can feel the warm on her face, and I can really touch her… "How…how can you…I thought you died?"

* * *

The clinic

"She asked for her family, especially her daughter. When we explained about the Summon, she pulled out her dual-blade and threatened us. Luckily Charlotte was there as well and managed to calm her down a bit. And Queen Marietta and her daughter took care of her until now."

"And what did she ask after that?"

"Mostly stuffs here. And about me being not human."

"Everyday question, huh? And then Charlotte called me…"

"Actually she planned to call Kuro, but somehow it redirected to you."

"I know the reason. We better go to Charlotte's room and explain to her now."

* * *

Charlotte's room, Ruby's POV

The familiar woman speaks: "I…I didn't know. I thought I did too. But then, if what the people said is true, then they managed to pull me out of the situation."

"So it's you…after those years…" Tears start running on my face, as I hug her tightly, not wanting to let her go. I cry in her shoulder, forgetting everything else in the world. Right now, it's me and her…she returned to me and Yang…

'Aww, so you still remember me.' 'YANG! Don't ruin it!'

"Well, if you do not notice, you're actually like that for whole 3 minutes." I release the hug and turn back, to see T.O leaning against the doorframe. "Even though I want to see people happy, we still can't stay here forever. Summer will go with us, that I can guarantee."

My mother asks: "Who are you? I haven't seen you around."

T.O: "I'm The Observer, or T.O for short. Currently Ruby is in my realm, along with the others, and they definitely want to see you face-to-face, even though they are watching us now."

My mother sounds a bit suspicious. "Aren't you Kuro? I thought you are the girl's husband?"

T.O: "Hm?" Then he turns to look at something on the wall. I follow the gaze, to see a portrait of Kuro and Charlotte in wedding outfits. "Yeah, people might get mistakes. Even though I look like him, that's because our appearances are after the same person. Anyway, you will understand soon." Then he walks out after: "You should change back to your normal outfit now, Summer. People would think you're crazy if you walk around in that clothes."

Once he's out, Tiffania gives my mother her Huntress outfit back. "We have cleaned it up for you. You should put it on now."

Charlotte asks me during my mother changing: "Kuro is in your world right now?" "No. He's in a world similar to us, only that he has changed the past a bit. We are pulled by The Creator to T.O's realm for safety due to our current problems."

My mother asks: "The Creator, Ruby? Who is that guy?"

"We can't meet him face-to-face, but Kuro, T.O and he have the same appearance. That's all we know."

Charlotte: "Once you meet them, you will understand." My mother can only nod.

T.O has come back. He opens a portal in Charlotte's room. "We better get going now…"

Charlotte interrupts him: "Can you get me to Kuro?"

I can. But he's in the middle of the mess now, so I don't think you might want to…

Charlotte: "What kind of mess?"

To be frank, Montmorency's Love Potion.

I blush when I know what he's talking about, especially after the others have explained what happened after that. My mother doesn't know that. "Love Potion? What's that? Also, what's that voice?"

Well, I'm the Creator, if you remember the previous conversation.

My mother raises her eyebrows. "Why don't you show your face to us?"

T.O: "Unfortunately, he can't. It's for our safety. And Charlotte…well, I will give you the location. You can go there at any second." The blue hair girl nods. Tiffania waves goodbye at us when we step inside the portal, as I wave back to her before completely going into it…

* * *

And I see Mom getting hugged by my sister, Uncle and Father, saying how they miss her so much. I can only smile happily at the sight, as I have done the same too.

"It seems you are connected once again." I turn to see Monty looking at the happy scene. "Though, I'm not sure if we can bring Raven here, I'm happy for you all."

T.O: "Highly doubt it. Raven is…what to say to not upset you all…well, power-hungry, so she won't stay in a place like this and watch with us."

My mother asks him, after the others have released her from the hug: "Watch? We're not going back?"

"Summer…" She turns to Uncle. "We're not going back, yet. We are here, to watch a different dimension, where everything has been changed. You survived as well…"

Monty: "And after that, you all will be transferred back to a point of the past, for you all to remember and fix your own past."

Summer examines our creator's face, then asks: "I might not recognize you from anywhere...may I ask your name?" He bows. "Monty, Monty Oum. Nice to meet you, Summer Rose." "Oh, you know me?"

" _He definitely knows you. He's your creator after all."_

 _A woman appears on the screen, long black hair and a headband, with a cat face on it. She's leaning her head on her hand, the left one has three rings on each of her fingers. And she's wearing the dress Nepgear bought months ago._

Kurome just laughs at the sight. "Oh come on, Kuro. Why are you wearing that?"

My mother asks in surprise: "That's Kuro? She doesn't look like…"

' _She' pouts. "IF forced me to do so after what happened last night, okay?"_

" _Well, this is just too light for a punishment for you." The girl then leans on Kuro's back as she looks at the screen. "So this is how Ruby's mother looks like. Like mother, like daughter huh?"_

My mother asks back: "So? Do you have a problem?"

" _None at all. Anyway, I think I should introduce myself. My name is IF, the Head Member of Planeptune's Guild. And this woman right here…" She points her finger to the person she's leaning on. "Is my husband."_

We still hang our mouths in surprise. Even though we know that Kuro has the ability to change into whoever he wants, it's still a strange sight to see.

Especially my mother. "Um, husband? So…you're into that stuff?"

 _IF laughs. "Well, if you count my girlfriend as well. Kuro, just turn back for now. But after this, a full day in that, okay?"_

 _The woman sighs. "Fine, honey." She then shines up a bit, and then Kuro replaces her place. "MAGES. and Gust are going to poke fun at me." He says with his usual voice, with a bit of sarcasm in it._

My mother recoils back in shock. "What the…You have a delusion Semblance?"

 _Kuro: "Not delusion. I can change into anyone I want, that could bypass any types of detectors. Even down to the DNA, that you would not think that I'm faking my appearance."_

Before my mother can ask more, T.O gives her a cookie. "Just calm down, Summer. I know you're surprised at everything, but watch, and we will explain during the time." She looks at the cookie, then to him, and then picks it and starts munching it.

 _Kuro continues: "Anyway, I'm surprised, Creator. You would pull back Summer, too?"_ Well, Monty's going back with them anyway, so bringing Summer back wouldn't cause more troubles than that.

Monty: "Thanks for your understanding." No problems.

My mother asks again: "Anyway, why did you say that Sir Monty here is our creator? What did you mean?"

 _Kuro: "Have you ever wondered how the worlds are created?"_

My mother answers: "Isn't it because of the…uh, what is it again? Some kind of theory…"

" _Big Bang Theory? I thought that one doesn't exist in your world?"_

My mother: "Uhm, something along the line?"

" _Anyway, you could say it's true. But, that's how Universe started. If you want to create a world, you need to be a creator. No matter the way you create it, by words, films or such, once you do it, the world will be made. And Monty, he's your original creator."_

She turns to Monty, then back to Kuro. "You sure about that?"

" _Absolutely."_

She sighs, and turns back to the creator. "Then how should we address you now?"

Monty laughs. "There's no need to treat me any other way. Just see me as your friend."

" _Believe me, many creators would want their creations to see them as friends, nothing more. Now…"_

" _KURO! IFFY! Lunch is ready!" Compa's voice comes out from the background. Kuro leans back a bit as IF stops leaning on him. "We're coming!" He then turns back to the laptop. "You guys enjoy the show. Now, let us…" "Before that Kuro, turn back." "OH COME ON, IF!" "Now. Or no treat from us." Kuro just cries in despair as IF walks out and he follows her while whining._

My mother comments: "He's…interesting, in his own way. By the way, how old is he?"

"About a hundred of years old, mom." "Are you joking me, little Rose?" "I'm not, mom."

"Speaking of that…" The Headmaster suddenly feels the death Aura mother is giving to him. "Did you forget your promises about keeping Ruby out of the Huntsmen way?" "Well…She wanted to be one, so I just gave her the chance to…" No more words come out as the wrath of a mother chases him around the realm, leaving the others watching the scene in amusement.

Glynda pinches her nose bridge. "Warned him before, and he didn't listen."

I sheepishly laugh. "If mother didn't want me to, I could still try to convince her anyway."

After a little chase, they return back, with Ozpin breathing heavily. Ironwood puts his mechanic hand on the other Headmaster's shoulder. "At least you managed to train the girl to defend herself."

Qrow chuckles. "Sum, let it go." She just hums.

T.O: "Things are turning back to normal now. So let's continue the main story, shall we?"

 _Ozpin and Glynda are watching the Atlas fleets coming to Beacon from the Headmaster's office. Glynda speaks in her irritated voice: "Are you sure letting James bringing his 'work' with him is a good idea?" "Can't blame him. Though, it's a bit of an eyesore." He then turns to his table, as the 'ACCESS REQUESTED' signal pops up. "Come in." He says as the door opens, to reveal Ironwood without the glove on his right hand, walking behind him is a woman in a gray suit of armor, white hair and an orange mask covering her eyes._

" _Ozpin, it's good to see you again." "Hello James." The two then give each other a handshake. Then, the headmaster turns to the woman. "You are from team Project?"_

 _She bows to Beacon's staff. "The name's Vi. Greetings Headmaster Ozpin…Professor Goodwitch."_

"How many people are there in the Project, T.O?"

T.O: "Twelve, if I'm right. Each of them has unique style. For example, Vi here can be wrapped up in 'punch first, ask questions later'."

Yang grins. "Sounds like my and father's style."

T.O: "Except that she uses a pair of, quite big and heavy gauntlets." "How big?" "You will see them soon."

 _The Headmaster turns to his table and pours out hot chocolate into the mugs. "Now, I know you have the best intention, however, a few fleets outside of my window are a bit…overprotective from you." He gives the mug to Ironwood, who accepts it, and to Vi but she declines it politely._

 _The General just chuckles. "Luckily_ _ **the other me**_ _suggested me not to bring more, otherwise the number would be doubled." Then he turns serious. "But you know what Qrow said to us. Even it sounds ridiculous, but with Kuro confirming it to us…"_

" _Then, we will handle it tactfully, not with brute force." The headmaster interrupts him._

 _Ironwood: "By training your students? Please, even when…"_

 _Glynda interrupts him: "Kuro has offered his place to train a few ones. He will succeed."_

 _Ironwood: "I have no doubt about that. But, after everything, he's not a native to Remnant…"_

 _Ozpin: "Doesn't mean he won't, nor can't help us. Besides, your other self_ _ **is not native as well**_ _, isn't he?"_

Monty asks the General: "Your mechanic half gains consciousness?" "No, but it seems the other me has another soul inside him. Sounds like he's another Ozpin."

The headmaster of Beacon chuckles. "Sounds like so. But your other half doesn't fuse into one with you."

Winter asks him, a bit distrusted: "Did you other half complain when you…"

Monty explains: "I think there's none of that. Ozpin can only reincarnate into people who has the same mind as him. And after that, a fusion for a better need is necessary."

 _Ironwood takes a small sip. "I guess it's fair enough." He then turns to Vi. "May I ask if Vi can stay here?"_

 _Ozpin: "We have arranged rooms for the Project, so don't worry." Then he remembers. "Where's the artist?"_

 _Ironwood: "Why are you concerned about him? He can take care of himself quite easily."_

 _This time Vi answers: "Probably in the shooting range. Or not, then maybe your Art teacher…You have that in your school, right?"_

 _Ozpin: "Not exactly Art, but we do have some teaching something like that."_

My mother tilts her head in curiosity. "Why those two places would be this artist's possible locations?"

T.O: "An artist, obsessed in Death art."

I shiver. "Death…art?" "Making all the kills…beautiful. And his shooting range is…insanely long." "How far?" "About…over a klick. Even further if Kuro designs him to be…"

Weiss: "What kind of gun can shoot that far? Oh wait, you mean from higher place?" "No, I'm talking about a straight line. That gun AND the bullets are fused with magic."

 _Vi nods. "Probably shooting range. I will see the others, may I?"_

 _Ironwood nods. "You can go now." But before she goes inside the elevator… "If you see Kuro, tell him to meet us." She nods, and heads down to the first floor._

* * *

 _The scene changes to the library, where the main casts are studying/playing there. Well, team RWBY being the later. And the result of that game, well, it's exactly what you have known so far, to the point Ruby gave Weiss a…lap dance, as the not-the-sin is there._

 _Nepgear sweatdrops at the scene. "At least they have their fun."_

 _Tilith is reading the rules of the game. "It's a bit complicated…"_

 _Adam: "It's a strategy game, so the rules are that, of course. Though, Kuro has been staying in his house for a while already…"_

 _Both Nepgear and Tilith sudden blush. Adam catches wind of that: "What's wrong?" Nepgear answers: "Well…do you remember IF?" "Yeah, Kuro's wife, right? Why?" "Last night…they did…that…" "That?"_

" _They being rabbits, huh?" The three look at normal Vi, who's in Atlas uniform now. Adam instantly understands that._

 _The girls blush even more. Nepgear whispers to her: "Do you have to speak that out loud? Anyway, are you with the Project?"_

 _She nods. "Name's Vi. Have you seen a masked man and a girl with red goggles?"_

 _Tilith shakes her head: "Can't say I have. Are they with you?"_

 _Vi sighs. "Yes. The girl, I'm not afraid about anything. The man, though…"_

" _Oh hey Vi." She turns to see Yasuo. "Jhin is in the arena, with Vayne as well. They're competing against each other." "About how many targets they can take down?" "About how long they can survive against each other."_

Ren comments: "Every Huntsmen has Aura, so I think this competition is pointless."

T.O: "I think it's a joke of such. Jhin and Vayne are ADC, meaning the physical damage dealers of the team. But because of that, they're squishy, and extremely easy to be taken down. Of course, they have their advantages, but who would use it better is the question of the day."

I ask in excitement: "What kind of weapons do they use?"

T.O: "For Vayne, a small crossbow on her wrist, and a bigger one on her back. Jhin…it's a combination. There's a shoulder part where he contains his magic-infused mega bullets. Then a cane for long-range sniper, and his favorite weapon, Whisper, which looks like a big pistol."

I tilt my head. "Three parts, for a weapon?"

T.O: "The main one is Whisper. The others are assists for his long-range attacks. The weapon only holds four bullets at one time, due to his obsession of number four."

My mother: "Is that why his shots are that far?" "Yep."

 _Vi then asks Nepgear: "So Kuro's still in his home right?" The purple girl nods. "Did he say anything about you meeting up with him for the training?"_

 _Adam looks at the clock hanging above the entrance. "Right. I will get the others." He then stands up and walks to the table where the others are playing…_

* * *

 _Then the scene changes as three teams, without Vi and Yasuo, walking back to team TANK's room, now Kuro's house, but the other teams don't know yet…_

" _Kuro has changed your room to his house?" Ruby shouts. Welp, they know now._

 _Nepgear nods. "He thought about having more people joining, and the Units might want to stay for a while, so he transferred his house here."_

 _Jaune: "It's generous from him, but I feel like we're using him…"_

 _Tilith: "Don't worry! He never thinks about that! We just have to…"_

" _Just one more time, Kuro!" "NO WAY! I'm not wearing that again!" "Just one more!" "NO!"_

 _Nepgear sweatdrops: "That sounds like Compa and Kuro."_

 _Tilith: "Which one is Kuro?" "The second one."_

 _And it's all confirmed when they open the door, to see Compa on top of Female Kuro, while the second one's in the middle of changing a maid outfit. Both of them then turn to the newcomers, whose faces are turned red. Taking the chance, Kuro instantly crawls out of his wife and runs towards a room, then Compa stands up and rushes there as well._

 _Yang recovers first, as she asks Nepgear: "So…which one is Kuro?"_

 _Nepgear: "The black hair girl. The other is his wife."_

My mother asks T.O: "So, Kuro is into that stuff? Changing into woman and into different girl wears?"

T.O chuckles. "If you forgot his expression, he's clearly not happy about Compa changing him."

'But…it does look good on him…"

Kurome giggles. "His female form is basically for doing so. That's why he only uses them in rare occasions. And being pushed over by his wives."

Glynda: "All man's fear is woman, huh?" "Basically. Both Kuro and Schwarz are a bit like high school students when it comes to us."

 _Ruby says, uncertainly: "Sooo…what are we doing now?"_

 _Tilith walks into the house. "Better sit here and wait for them to finish."_

 _The others nod and comfort themselves in wherever they can sit in. Then Ruby notices the consoles under the TV as she walks to there, to find multiple video games disks. "Wow, Kuro sure plays a lot…wait, why are you on a cover of this, Nepgear?" The girl in question walks to her and sees the disk. "Oh…that's about my adventures before."_

 _Weiss asks her in surprise: "You're that popular that your story has turned into a game?"_

 _Nepgear nods, sadly. "You remember that I'm a Goddess, right? Obviously I'm popular to the citizens…"_

 _Pyrrha asks: "But if you're a Goddess, then why are you and Kuro here? I mean, Kuro clearly has his intentions, but what about yours?"_

" _To…redeem my past mistakes."_

T.O: "Rebirth 2…"

Blake: "It's the name of the game?" "It's short for: Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 2: Sisters Generation. And it's about Nepgear and the other CPU Candidates travelling around Gamindustri, collecting power to defeat the Deity of Sins."

"The Deity of Sins…wait, you mean the person who's allying with Salem?"

My mother asks Ozpin: "You told everyone about her?"

The headmaster nods. "The Fall of Beacon had come. And we're the lucky people to get pulled here, and later transferred back to our own past to fix everything up. And we won't make mistakes this time."

Ren asks T.O: "About the game, did it show her past? And her…wrong choices?" "Yes, it did."

 _Blake: "Redeem…your past mistakes? What do you mean?"_

 _Tilith knows about it, since Nepgear and Kuro have told her about it. "I'm sorry, but that's Nepgear's secret. She doesn't want to talk about it right now."_

" _And you all should head to the basement now. We have prepared everything there." They look at IF, who's just walking up from downstairs. Ruby and Nepgear nod and put back the disks, as they start heading down along with the others…_

 _And they're looking at the massive Colosseum of Planeptune. There, they can see a group of people talking to each other: Lovely Princess Alice and Schwarz, Weiss that's not Weiss Schnee and Algor Halcyon Selena, MarvelousAQL and Imperial Chain Johan, Tekken and Scorching Fang Glenn, Brave and Glorious Hero Krantz, Ultor the Unbreakable and Vengeful Grandt, Roaring Skies Ragra and Tenacious Charge Marlo, IF and Chivalrous Thief Zelnite, Ultradimension Falcom and Heavenless Bushi Mifune._

I pale at the scene. I heard that Units are extremely powerful, so even when they're talking normally to each other, they still release out such Aura of warriors…

Yang whispers to Nora: "How long do you think we can stand against them?" "Not five minutes."

My mother asks T.O: "Do you think this is…a bit overkill? I mean, they are just students…" "I think this is just for the beginning. From that, they could build up a schedule and the way to train for them. The next lesson, maybe it would just be the Units or just Kuro's friends and relatives."

 _Tilith looks...pale. "All of the Units are Omni…and even the Kuro's relatives and friends…we're not going to have fun, are we?"_

 _Nepgear sweatdrops as well. "I…I think so." She turns to team RWBY's leader. "What do you think, Ru…" Only to find out she's no longer there._

" _YOUR SCYTHE LOOKS SO COOL! AND YOU LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE WEISS! AND YOU ARE A REAL NINJA TOO!" Apparently, she's not fazed before the sight, since she doesn't know all of them. And she's marveling around the newcomers. "AND YOU TWO LOOK LIKE THE WHITE KNIGHTS FROM THE FAIRY TALES! YOU ALL LOOK SO AWESOME!"_

I smile at my other self's antics. "If I was in her place, I would act the same way."

Yang smirks. "And I thought that would be your first reaction when you look at them." "It would be, if I didn't know what I have known."

My father asks T.O: "Where is Kuro and the pink girl? And can you give us a rundown about their abilities?" "Better see them in actions, rather than speaking it out."

 _Yang just snickers and pulls back Ruby. "Don't give them that kind of impression, Ruby. While I do have to admit, they really have their own charms…"_

" _So everyone is here!" They turn back to see Compa coming down with… "We can start the training now!"_

 _Jaune has a crucial question: "I assume…that's Kuro behind you, isn't he?"_

 _Compa claps her hands. "Yes, that's my husband!"_

 _How to say about this? Kuro is still a girl, due to his punishment. And she's wearing…umm…how to make this still T-rated? Well, maid outfit is still T-rated, so…think of her now as Chocola from Nekopara. And she's not happy about it, in an embarrassed way._

" _Compa…please, let me turn back…" Yeah, Kuro's probably not going to help them anytime soon._

Kurome just facepalms. "Sometimes, Compa is extremely scary."

My mother: "Just like any married women?" "Compa is the scariest one. Not even IF and Uzume could reach her level of 'innocent sadistic'."

…What kind of? "What is that?"

T.O: "There is nothing like that, but that's how we think of her personality. It's like…she's too innocent to notice what she does to people. Like the case with Ultra Compa when she was small, she said something like 'Your head hurts? Let me use the syringe on the spot'." We all back away a bit from that statement. "Yep, that kind of innocent."

Monty shivers. "None of my co-workers are like that, and I'm grateful of that after hearing this."

T.O: "And the worst thing? There are three of them now."

The imagine of them wearing nurse outfits and holding these huge syringes…oh god, nightmares coming in!

 _Compa hums happily. "No can do! That's for your punishment, remember?" The 'girl' blushes even more when 'she' knows that 'her' current appearance won't be changed back soon._

 _Adam pokes at the 'girl's shoulder. "You are not getting out of this soon, huh?" "Unfortunately, no."_

 _Nepgear: "Can you at least give us some directions?"_

 _Kuro fixes his stand and orders: "Today, I will let you fight with them. They will observe and give you what you need to do to improve yourself. Their skills are similar to yours, so it will be easier if they teach you, rather than me. Nepgear, Tilith, you will train with me and Compa. I hope you don't have any questions?"_

 _Jaune raises his hand. "Actually, I do. How are you going to fight in that outfit?"_

 _The dual katana appears in Kuro's hands, as he's showing 'her' serious face. "Just like when I train you. Pure. Instinct."_

And what we watch next, is basically a train wreck. Ruby manages to go hand-to-hand with Alice, however Schwarz is God-tier level, and withstands all attacks that she deals on him, and he can return even more damage to her. Weiss, due to her disadvantages in not having ranged attacks, has to constantly use her Glyphs every time to block the CPU Heir's syringe shooters and Selena's magic attacks. Blake, though she can fight Johan decently, her Clone Semblance can't keep up with Marvy's true ninja techniques. Yang…fighting against a masochist girl and a highly-trained fire-user knight is not going to end well for her. Jaune, even with proper training, blocking two massive swords swinging on him at the same time: the ground AND him getting smashed. Nora has a better time, since she's fighting against a Thunder Unit who uses the same weapon as hers, but still gets into troubles with a backline shooter. Pyrrha is the only one who can still stand after the fight, but her Aura is broken as well. Ren…It's like fighting a strategy game, while being blindfolded. Adam is like, one clear shot and everything is over.

We students pale at the scene. Even though each fight match is about minutes long, the destruction behind them is…devastating. Like, everything is broken, nothing is saved from the fight. Even the adults are surprised about the power of the not-from-Remnant people.

And mother receives the shock the most, since she hasn't seen Kuro and his team handling the Grimm hordes. "They are stronger than anyone from Remnant! And the way they fight…no one could keep up with any of them, even if I use my Semblance!"

T.O shrugs. "They have dealt with worse before. This is nothing to them."

Nora: "Even my other self can't fight against the Units, even when they keep giving her power for the Semblance…"

T.O: "The Omni versions surpass their previous forms in all stats. They can counter the weakness that they had before."

" _I'm beat…Now I'm grateful that Professor Goodwitch lets us fight each other, rather than fighting them." Team RWBY is heading back to their room, as Ruby starts complaining. "Alice was nice as she used her scythe like I do, but Schwarz was a monster…"_

 _Weiss: "Tell me about it. Even after I used Nevermore's wings to fly up, the other Weiss just transformed and followed me as well. No way to escape her."_

 _Blake: "Now I know why Ninjas are considered the masters of shadow now. Too fast for even me to keep up."_

 _Yang: "Hearing that girl's moaning while fighting her was so disturbing. And that guy too, I was literally punching with fire."_

 _They have entered the room, as they lay themselves on their own beds, completely exhausted after the 'training'. "And Kuro even said that there would be various trainers waiting for us. Why would it be so hard? And why did he pick us in the first place?"_

 _Weiss: "He said something about 'fate' and 'destiny' and such, but was that really necessary?"_

 _Ruby: "I hope it's…oh no! I forgot my board game in the library!"_

I tense up. Yang snickers. "Still remember that embarrassed moment?" "No. I'm going to face Cinder and the others right now." Yang immediately turns serious. "So that's why."

 _Ruby immediately runs out to get it back, but then she crashes into…_

" _Ouch…I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Ruby looks up at the person who she just crashes into, Emerald Sustrai, who's giving her a helping hand. "I'm fine. Just watch where you are going next time."_

 _After Ruby stands up with Emerald's help, she asks: "Are you new students? Or are you visiting from another Academy?"_

" _The later, correct." Ruby looks at behind Emerald to see Cinder. She tries to remember if she has met her before, but she couldn't. Then, she exclaims: "SO you are exchange students. But, you guys have your own dormitory."_

 _Cinder smiles. "Don't worry, we're just taking a stroll."_

 _Ruby: "Oh right then…OH! I need to go somewhere, see you later." She then runs to the direction she's heading to. But, she turns back one time: "And welcome to Beacon!"_

 _Cinder's smile turns to a smirk, and Mercury chuckles. "That girl is naïve. Are you sure we have to take care of her?"_

 _Emerald: "You forgot what our mistress said? She's a Silver-eyed Hunter. She would be eliminated as soon as possible."_

 _Cinder: "Don't worry, we will have a plan for her, to get her out of the fight for our advantages."_

* * *

My mother glares at the woman. "She doesn't even look like she's in early twenty. How could you not know that?"

Kurome: "To her defense, the woman covered her face in the dark before, so it's hard to know that yet."

Monty comments: "So, from a light funny show, to a shocked reveal, to a problem of the past…Kuro needs to think about a plan to deal with that soon."

T.O: "That's definitely in Kuro and The Creator's mind already. For now, just wait to see what's next."

* * *

 **Chapter 8 end!**

 **Yes, the story will go into hiatus from now on. Probably for a month or so. Personal problems.**

 **I'm in a bit of rush, so I will see you all in the next chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own my stories and my OCs/SI. Everything else belongs to their respective producers.**

 **Sorry about the delay guys. Right now I'm having another trip that would drift my attention away, just a little bit. But, I will try my best to update as fast as possible. Please be patient.**

 **Also, internet is not exactly on my side this time, so there are a lot of details that I can't describe out, so you might have to search it for yourself. Again, sorry for the inconvinience.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

I managed to survive that…

"Hmm? Did you go somewhere, Creator?"

Yeah, a field trip in a week…What are you all doing?

Currently, we're making a barbecue party right in T.O's realm, with the scenery changed to Forever Fall. "Uhm…It's about three hours from what we have seen, and we're a bit bored. So we asked T.O if we could…"

I'm not blaming you for that. It's just…we just had a campfire a day ago. And it wasn't done so well…

Nora: "Then, you can join us in this party as well! More people, more fun!"

Thanks for the offer. But, you know me. Anyway, a little upset before I left my home. Rude review.

Blake munches on her fish (she refuses to eat other type of meat) as she says: "You would expect that when you're writing a story."

Critics, I always prepare to greet them. Rude comments, definitely not.

Monty: "I know that feeling. Anyway, is there another one?"

Well, there was one before I left, wishing me for better future. Thank you very much. And the other is from an old pal.

T.O speaks this time: "The guy wants Jaune to upgrade his Crocea Mors for something like a charged sword…"

Jaune speaks with his mouth full: "Ah yes, I saw something like that. T.O showed me earlier." "Jaune, don't speak while your mouth is full." "*Swallow* Sorry, Pyrrha."

T.O: "Also, he gave a reason to defend Ruby: While Cinder definitely looks old, Ruby attended Beacon sooner than anyone else, so she could mistake her as a last-year student."

Kurome: "Well, no use crying over spilled milk. What's next?"

* * *

" _Aside from watching you guys getting beaten up?"_

 _Another day comes, and the main casts are fighting against the Units in Planeptune's Colosseum. This time, they only have to fight 1-on-1, but they still have a hard time with it. And Kuro, in his normal self, is sitting in another room watching things happen._

Ozpin: "Do you think it's a bit harsh to continue training them like this?"

" _Luckily for them, they're fighting the original Units. If they fight mine, then they couldn't even touch them."_

" _And you think this would help them?" He turns around to see Ozpin and Ironwood walking in with Jhin and Vayne, both in their Project forms._

 _Jhin: "While I admire your way to help them, the way you do it is… questionable."_

 _Vayne agrees: "I'm seeing you wasting their power for nothing, really."_

 _Kuro: "I have my own plans. Also, how did you get here?"_

" _They go with me. How are you…" Under a second and Kuro turns into Shanghai and nudges herself into Charlotte's face, as the girl smiles a bit at his antic. "Still the same one I love."_

My mother tilts her head cutely. "That looks more like a little girl playing with her doll."

Kurome: "Girls playing with dolls, nothing wrong with that."

Winter: "Except the doll is a male."

T.O: "The people who don't know won't know."

 _The girl brings the doll down and hugs her inside her chest. "Just a few months and you miss me that much? I'm glad." The doll nudges even more, making the Water mage giggle._

" _E-hem." The two turn to Ironwood. "Sorry to interrupt, but can we talk a bit?" The doll nods. "About the students, I think I won't say anything. About the enemies, you gave us a message last night, saying the enemies have infiltrated into the school?"_

"Wait, you already knew that, Kuro?"

' _If Ozpin has plenty of cameras, I have more.' The doll nods again. Ozpin continues: "But you didn't give us their names, since it might alert them and cause troubles to us?" Same answer. "Why?"_

 _Jhin suddenly asks: "You want to begin a performance, without me?"_

 _The doll shakes her head, and answers: "Right now, they're falling into the trap. They thought they managed to fool everyone but me, and they have to be on constant alert since I could tell you all anytime. But if I gave you their identities, we failed and they would either push their plans or they moved out, which is against the original plan."_

 _Ironwood: "Then what do you want me to do?"_

 _Shanghai: "Remember that the ball would happen a few days later, right?" The general nods. "DON'T send any guards to the CCT tower. There would be two scenarios: A, they take the bait and try to hack your system, which I will call some Units to guard; or B, they knew that's the bait and they wouldn't do anything, which basically is good for us."_

Our General thinks about it a bit, then says: "So Atlas soldiers won't guard there, and will be deployed somewhere else?"

' _Kind of.'_

 _Vayne: "So 'vuon khong nha trong', huh?"_ I don't know the term in English =.= _The term is spoken in a strange accent from her. Jhin shakes his head. "No beauty in that, at all."_

 _Shanghai: "Sorry, but it's effective." She then turns back to Kuro. "Other than that, do you have anything else to ask?"_

 _Ironwood: "The Council wants to hang you up."_

We blink at that. My father asks the headmaster: "Since when does the Council use physical execution?" "I don't think so. Just a figure of speak of sort."

 _Kuro: "For what reasons?" "Basically interfering with our work." "Then tell them to stay on the queue. Many would like to do so on me." Charlotte knocks lightly on Kuro's head with her staff. "Come on now, that's the truth." "Right or wrong, don't speak to them like that."_

 _Kuro's phone then rings up, as he looks at the screen. "A message…hmm…uh-huh…okay…" He looks up and pockets the phone. "Sorry guys, got a date to go." Charlotte moves her arms around his. "You can come too, dear."_

 _Ironwood and Ozpin nods, as the two turn into light and disappear. The General then asks Ozpin: "Should we go in and help the students?" "And get caught into friendly fire? I would rather not."_

* * *

Oobleck: "They wouldn't get that, since all of the fights are friendly, right?"

T.O: "Well, can't be sure."

"But what about Velvet? We only see her once."

My mother: "Maybe her mother is helping her in a different way?"

 _The married couple then appears in a middle of the forest. Charlotte asks her husband: "Where are we?" "A forest in Patch. We're going to meet Ruby and Yang's parents." "Why?" He pulls out two white envelopes. "Invitations."_

Yang: "Invitations? For what? Is it about the Festival?"

My uncle: "Sounds so. But I don't think that envelopes have that. More like a joke if we know enough about him."

" _*Sigh* You caught me." "*Giggle* Empty envelopes again, Kuro?" "Yeah."_

"Again? He did that before?"

T.O: "A distraction. He did that before on purpose before, to trade with a real letter that could cause war between nations?"

Penny: "Based on Remnant's history, many conflicts started with misleading papers. Maybe the letter has crucial information?"

Kurome: "No. It's basically…" T.O interrupts her: "Ah, ah, ah, Kurome. That's something for them to tell, not us."

 _The two then walk into the town. A few people take notes about foreigners coming to their town, but then dismiss it. Kuro then walks up to a local Huntsman and asks him: "May I ask where Madam Rose and Madam Branwen is?" "I think I saw them around somewhere…"_

" _HEYA!" Kuro's face then gets a footprint as someone sends a flying kick to him and he falls flat on the ground. The Huntsman's face turns surprise, but Charlotte looks indifferent due to her seeing ridiculous things around Kuro for too long. The woman stands clear on the ground, as she turns back to reveal a smiling Summer Rose. "My favorite playboy is here! How are you doing!"_

T.O facepalms, as Kurome laughs. "Wow, playboy. Kuro wouldn't like to hear that huh?"

Yang snickers. "Kuro sounds like a cooler Jaune in everyway. Except that he's more girlish than him."

Jaune: "Really? More girlish than me?" "The constant changing into girls says it all."

My mother: "Though, I wouldn't do something like that to an old friend."

Taiyang: "Maybe he might be the influence while we're still students."

 _Kuro slowly sits up as he turns to Summer and sighs. "Sum, was that necessary?" "Come on! We all know that is nothing to you!" Summer then eyes Charlotte. "You're not joking when you said your wife looks like_ _ **Blanc**_ _, huh?"_

T.O instantly asks Kuro: "What's the meaning of this? How did she know Blanc?"

' _I showed her about Gamindustri a bit. And the others as well.'_

"Oh, then that might be…"

T.O interrupts: "No. That's not simple like that, is it?"

' _ **Heh, your choice of thinking.'**_ _Kuro stands up now, as he asks Summer: "Where's Raven?" Then he notices the raven that's standing on Charlotte, who just notices so. "So there you are." The raven then jumps off and turns into Raven Branwen. "How are you two doing?" "What do you think about that kick?" "Yep, you two are fine. Can we uh, go to somewhere else? We're drawing attention here." True to his words, people are gathering around them and talking to each other. The Huntresses nod and lead the couple (the Huntsman says his goodbye and leaves) to Summer's old house._

 _They also meet Taiyang midway, and all of them go inside and have some tea in the main room. During that, Charlotte asks: "You said you had a date, Kuro. Don't joke about that."_

 _Kuro leans a bit on Charlotte, showing his affection to her. "Aw now, you know I wouldn't cheat on you all, right?" "Yeah, like you had me after you had IF and Compa." He pouts. Raven sighs at the scene, Summer chuckles and Taiyang laughs. Then Summer asks: "How is my daughter doing Kuro? She's still keeping up with her daily routine?"_

 _Kuro: "She's a miniature you. Except she's_ _ **more hardworking**_ _than you."_

 _Summer whines: "I'm not that lazy anymore!"_

My mother hums. "And I'm not. When was I being lazy?"

My father snickers. "How about drowning yourself in a sea of cookie?" And he earns a playful knock on his head.

Professor Goodwitch moves her glasses up a bit. "Comparing to the other members, Miss Rose worked more than the others. But it comes to her hobbies, though…"

My mother pouts. "Don't pick on my favorite food…"

T.O's foot is tapping impatiently. I ask him: "What's wrong?" "Something you all will know." He's not looking so comfortable.

Monty catches wind of that and whispers something into T.O's ears. And he receives a nod from the Deity. "So that's it, huh? **Another of Creator's work?** " "Obviously."

I squeeze in silence. Yang asks me: "You heard something good?" "Monty mentioned something about the Creator's work. I think we would see another change soon."

 _Taiyang: "You are. But, why would you want us to go there in a specific time? And not with each other?"_

 _Kuro smirks: "A little surprise for your daughters."_

 _Raven: "I don't think my daughter would be surprised though. She knows my Semblance…"_

 _Kuro leans towards. "How about…" The camera suddenly changes to the outskirt of Patch, then it slowly zooms to somewhere…_

* * *

Nora shouts: "OH come on! That's a dirty move!"

Sorry, but that's for the future chapter. For now, it's a surprise.

 _The scene turns to the Schnee's Mansion, or more specifically, the owner's office. Mrs. Schnee is sitting in the chair, working on some paperwork with full focus. Only she gets distracted when a Glyph appears in the room, and a second later, Kuro and Charlotte appears before them. A normal person would call his/her guards instantly, but the Mistress of Schnee knows the man. "Kuro, would you mind? I'm having some important papers to deal with."_

 _Charlotte then walks to the bookshelf, as Kuro walks to the tea table and sits down, pouring tea into the cups. "Now, madam Schnee, that's something you shouldn't say to your old friends."_

 _The woman sighs, puts her pen down and walks to the sofa opposite to the CPU. "You should call me first, you know? I could put all the work to the side to talk with you." She sits down and receives the cup Kuro gives to her. He smirks and leans back. "Miss me that much?" "Of course._ _ **You're way better than the greedy bastard of a husband.**_ _"_

Weiss and Winter blink at once. "Okay…The previous visions said that my father has become good…" "And yet, this version of our mother just spoke about him just like her…"

Blake: "Do you think that…This version of the former head of the Schnee here was not your father?"

Weiss shakes her head. "I don't think so. I think Kuro interfered into something here."

 _Charlotte sits next to Kuro and starts reading a book that catches her attention. Kuro pats her head. "Hope you don't mind." Mrs. Schnee shakes her head. "Not at all. So, what does_ _ **the doppelganger of my husband**_ _want to speak to me now?"_

Oobleck: "I think I understand now." "What is it, Doctor?" "If Mrs. Schnee confirmed that Kuro was a doppelganger, then the Jacques that changed in this timeline was him. Kuro must have killed the man before the change of Schnee family and replaced his place."

Ironwood rubs his chin. "That makes sense. Jacques is stubborn, and the only thing he concerns more is about his fame and money. No offense, you two."

Weiss nods her head sadly. "I and Winter tried to change him, but he's nowhere near possibility of redemption."

Winter: "And luckily Weiss managed to get to Beacon. If not, I don't know what would happen to her."

 _Kuro sips. "Do you need to bring that up?" "I'm still a little upset about your 'training' with my youngest daughter. She made you sound like a bad guy." "*Chuckle* She will be grateful about it in the future. About why I'm here, just want to tell you to do this…" He gives her a piece of paper. The woman reads the content of it, then raises her head up. "What about her? Why is she with you?" Kuro hugs Charlotte, who is not disturbed, and says: "A bit of caution from her, suspicious that I might cheat on her."_

 _Weiss's mother looks through the paper again, then returns it to him. "A little surprise, and_ _ **a reunion**_ _. I'm in."_

 _Kuro nods. "So be it then…" The office door opens, as the two turn to see Winter walking in. "Mother, I'm heading to…oh, it's you."_

 _Kuro salutes. "Hello_ _ **my dear daughter**_ _. How are you doing?" And he immediately moves two fingers down and grabs the tip of the older sister's rapier. "That's not the way to greet me, you know?"_

Winter sighs. "And that confirms everything."

Weiss: "I would trade anything to have him as our dad, though. He's clearly better than ours." Kurome: "Are you sure about that?" "Positively."

Monty: "Sorry for giving you a bad dad." Winter: "It's okay sir. If it's not for what he did, we wouldn't have known to avoid and become who we are now."

" _And you're supposed to dodge." Kuro uses his free thumb to point to Charlotte. "I see. It might hit her…" The specialist sheathes her weapon. "Now, why are you here? After those years…" "You know who I am and what I have to do. And why I am here, ask your mother." He then turns to the Mistress. "Can we borrow the book? Thanks." And he and Charlotte just disappear, not letting the woman have a second to answer._

 _The woman rubs her eyes. "Typical." The daughter walks up to her and sits down on the sofa. "You're not mad at him?" "Why? He gave us everything we need." "The girl just took that book with her." "Let her. Kuro would return it soon…" "THAT book, mom." She looks at her daughter, now recognizing what she's talking about. She then runs to the bookshelf and searches for a specific book. The result: It's taken away. "Mother, should we…"_

 _The whole mansion then shakes up as the raging woman shouts: "I'M CHOPPING YOU TO PIECES WHEN I MEET YOU NEXT TIME, YOU BASTARD!"_

* * *

We all whine as our ears ring in pain. Especially Blake since she's more sensitive than the rest of us. "Your mom…sure has…a good lung…"

Weiss: "More likely…that version of my mother…my own would never shout like that…"

The Headmaster looks unfazed, but we know that he's also affected by it. "At least she's better now. So all the changes about Schnee's relationship with the Faunus is because of a man in shadow."

My uncle: "And why didn't I appear there?"

T.O: "Maybe you were somewhere else. Probably on a mission Ozpin gave you." "That's probably the case."

 _The duo then appears in Menagerie's shoreline, and right before two White Fang members patrolling. The two then points their weapons to the human as Kuro raises his arms up in defeat. "I have no ill intention. I just want to meet your leader, Mister Belladonna."_

 _One of the guards asks him: "What do you want from him?" "Just a little chit-chat with him. And an invitation to Vale."_

 _The other raises his eyebrows. "You can send him messages if you're his friends." "And I can meet him anytime I want. Also, it's been a while since the last time we met, so…"_

 _The guards look at each other, measuring the situation. Then the first one pulls out his Scroll and calls someone. "Sir, someone wants to meet you…His name? Hey, what's your name?" "Kuro." "Kuro, just that?" "That's enough." "Alright. It's Kuro, and he is a human…Yes, he has another girl with him…she has a staff with her, nothing else could count as weapons…Yes…Roger that." He puts the Scroll away and turns to the second guard. "Keep patrolling. I will return soon." The guy salutes and walks away. The first guard then gestures Kuro and Charlotte to follow him. "The leader is waiting for you."_

Blake: 'So they're going to meet my parents…" "Isn't that great, Blake?" "I'm not saying I don't like it, but…I ran away, remember?" "Oh, right…sorry."

 _The couple then stands before the door of the mansion, since the guard has said his goodbye and left. Charlotte looks up at her husband. "Do you truly want it to happen?" "Never. But it must be done." Kuro then raises his hand up and knocks the door. But before he could do so, the door already opens to reveal Ghira and Kali waiting for him. The male Faunus grabs Kuro's shoulders tightly: "It's been a while, my friend! You should visit us more often!"_

 _Kuro smiles weakly. "Yeah, I should…Hello Ghira, hello Kali. Nice to see you again."_

 _The female Faunus giggles. "Nice to see you as well. And…" She leans towards Charlotte, who looks up a bit to look at the Faunus. "You are his wife, aren't you? My name is Kali, nice to meet you." Charlotte nods. "Hi Kali. My name is Charlotte Orleans."_

 _Ghira: "So that's where the last name came from huh, Kuro?" "Yeah. Can we get inside please?"_

 _A scene changing later…_

 _Kali: "So you want us to come to Vale for a, big reveal and reunion?"_

 _Kuro: "Basically, yes."_

 _Ghira: "And at a specific time like that?"_

 _Charlotte: "Kuro's plan. Don't try to make sense before it happens."_

 _Kali giggles. "Suppose so. Anyway, we accept."_

 _Kuro: "Thank you. And…" "Is that her book?" Kali points to the book Charlotte is reading, and for some reasons Charlotte blushes a bit. "Yeah, that's her. Too easy to recognize?" "That's the kind of book_ _ **she would write**_ _."_

Weiss is having a question look. "Since when is my mother a writer?" "Yours aren't?" "No, not from what I remembered when I was with her."

 _Kuro chuckles. "Maybe so. Now, if you excuse me, I have to return a bit. Who knows what would happen when I was out?"_

 _Ghira: "Then you should go. Also, Blake gave us texts before, saying she was training with your friend, right?" Kuro nods. "Don't make it like you're squeezing her life, please." "Really, she was that exhausted?" "Based on what she wrote to us, yes."_

 _Kuro coughs into his hand. "Anyway, we're leaving now, see you two in the future." "Goodbye." "And say hello to your teammates, okay?" "I will."_

* * *

"It's going to be a family meeting. It would be fun."

T.O starts tapping his foot again. Monty tries to calm him down: "It could be coincidence. It wouldn't be them…" "The fact she returned as well told me otherwise."

 _When the two return, they see everyone laying on the ground, panting heavily and knocked out. But, the rose pedals are flying everywhere, and it's not from Ruby…_

" _Through my work, you shall transcend." Jhin is standing in the middle, making a pose before the duo. Kuro sighs: "They might have transcended to the tired world, Jhin. What did you do?"_

 _Vayne appears next to him from nowhere. "Just a few arrows, bullets, and traps."_

T.O: "Yeah, you know how they fight: Their skills are stupidly OP." Also, I'm a Jhin main.

 _The Deity just facepalms. "Should have seen that coming. Anyway, are the others here? We're moving them to another place."_

* * *

 _A few hours later, Ruby wakes up. She looks around the room and sees a black cat resting on a chair. "Is that you, Blake? You can transform?"_

" _Unfortunately, that's Kuro." Ruby turns to her right to see Compa. "You guys have been knocked out for a while already."_

 _Ruby sits up to see that they're in a big clinic. "Are we still in Kuro's home?" "Yep! This is the Room of Requirement. It can change to whatever we need! The Colosseum is also this room changing into as well!"_

 _Ruby looks back at the black cat, who just yawns a bit. "I wish it would be Blake though…Also, how long was I out?"_

" _About three hours or so, Sis." She turns to see Yang in another clothes. "We might have an operation for our own. Black Fang is recruiting members in a dark part of the city. I was planning to go with Blake and try to find information, and you and Weiss would go to CCT tower to ask her mother for some help."_

Blake turns to Yang. "Yeah, not a bright idea from you. You're known for the underground world." "Hey! This is my other self! She would have some ideas for that!"

 _Ruby frowns. "I don't think you going there is a good idea…"_

 _Yang: "I can't put you in danger either! However, we got two new friends, from Junior Detectives."_

Weiss chokes on her drink, as Blake groans. "Not those two…"

Yang: "The monkey boy and his friend appear, huh? I was wondering when they would appear."

T.O: "Well, they are popular enough. Though, a guy named Neptune that's afraid of water? Irony."

Kurome: "Irony, indeed. And I heard that Neptune is the name for the God of Sea, right?" "Yep."

 _Ruby: "Oh? Who are they?"_

 _Yang: "Sorry sis, but Kuro didn't allow them to go to his house. We have to wait for you to get up and return back to our room."_

 _Ruby: "But what about team JNPR? And the rest of TANK?"_

 _Yang: "Well, we didn't tell them yet. Maybe a little solo would demonstrate how much we grow during this hellish training."_

 _Ruby sighs and gets out of bed. She turns and thanks Compa, who returns back the gesture, and pats Kuro before going out with her sister._

 _Compa walks up to Kuro. "Are you sure letting them go like that is okay?" The cat moves his tail up and down lazily. "They will have to do everything on their own in one point. Better sooner than later."_

T.O: "For your information, Kuro and the rest won't stay in Remnant forever, so that's why he's letting them do the work."

* * *

 _Time skip…_

 _Ruby and Weiss, in new outfits, are walking towards the CCT tower, as they walk into the communication room. They walk to terminal 3 after the guidance of the attendant, as Weiss sits on the chair to wait for the call…_

" _WHERE THE HELL IS HE, WEISS?" The older woman immediately shouts to the screen, which makes both the girls fling back in surprise. Weiss recovers first: "Mom, who are you talking about?" "THE BASTARD WHO TOOK MY BOOK, KURO!"_

" _Uhm…madam, calm down please." The woman looks at Ruby. "He's not here with us. We're doing our own things here."_

 _The woman grunts: "Damn it…" Then she fixes her dress a bit as she speaks: "Sorry for the outburst. Now, what do you want to ask me?"_

T.O: "Still salty about that…"

 _Weiss: "I want to ask about the problems with Black Fang recently…"_

" _And how much do you want to know?"_

 _Weiss: "We found out that Black Fang is planning to recruit more members. However, from what Kuro told us, they also gained more allies who are not Faunus…"_

" _That I know. Not only they are someone that's way stronger than the Faunus, but they have strategies unlike any other forces. They managed to sneak past the security and stole away some of our products, including the prototype Immortal if you remember about it."_

 _Weiss: "I heard from a teammate of mine. She's with the White Fang who stopped that train months ago."_

 _Ruby: "What else did they steal, madam? Aside from Dust and stuffs?"_

"… _connect your Scroll to the terminal. I will send you the list." Weiss nods and follows her mother's order. After a few moments, her Scroll beeps, as she and Ruby look at the content… "The Sentinel Prototypes? Are you kidding me?"_

T.O: "Even more annoying than the Immortal…fixing itself once for a while after being destroyed…"

" _Luckily that those things don't have the reincarnate systems, otherwise we have a huge trouble."_

 _Weiss nods. "Thanks Mother. I will be on our way now…" "And tell him to prepare himself." "Kuro? Sure mom."_

 _After they leave the tower, Ruby's Scroll rings up. "Hello?" "Hey Sis! Guess what? Junior gave us another detail of Kuro's enemies!"_

 _Weiss speaks up: "Did he give you anything about stolen goods?" "Hmm…yes, a few prototypes from Ironwood, the Sentinels or something. Oh, and another guy showed up, and he's as strong as the last guy. And he's the creepiest one, since he tried to hit on the twin…"_

T.O and Kurome's eyes twitch. Kurome growls: "If Kuro finds that guy, he would kill him instantly."

 _Weiss's Scroll rings up as well. "Blake, what's going…" "One of the Goliaths is stolen, and it's chasing us now!" "Help! That thing is more dangerous than the Paladins!" Another voice yells from the other side of the Scroll._

 _Ruby: "Where are you two?" "On the highway, trying to derail it now!"_

 _Yang speaks from Ruby's Scroll: "We're on our way, we see you!" Then it goes black._

 _Weiss pockets her Scroll as well. "Ruby, let's chase after that thing." Ruby nods: "Team RWBY Assemble!"_

T.O shakes his head. "Ruby just had to quote that, huh?" "Quote what, T.O?" "Something from the another world, no need to worry about it."

 _Yang and Neptune manage to catch up with the Goliath as it flips all of the transports that's on its way. Blake and Sun are jumping from top to top of the cars as they try to find a way to return fight to them._

 _Yang asks her partner: "Think you can try to slow it down?" "On it." Neptune pulls his weapon out, in gun mode, and shoots a few thunder shots to its back, however it does nothing to the Unit. With a *tsk*, he changes the weapon to a trident, jumps out of Yang's bike and uses the momentum to land on the Goliath and stabs the glaive to position himself. Then he activates the Lighting system in the weapon to try and fry the machine's system, but it fails. It then spins around a bit, making Neptune lose balance and hold his weapon to not getting flung away. "A little help, guy!"_

 _Blake looks at the monkey Faunus who's standing on top of the truck, as he just used his Semblance to create two clones and ordered them to attack the Goliath, and he himself jumped and prepared the attack as well. The result? The same in the original series._

"Hehe, those guys don't have many chances to show off, do they?"

T.O: "Neptune would have a run-down about being cool with this guy…"

Ironwood: "You mean the Goddess?" "Yeah, Nepgear's 'older' sister."

He emphasizes the word, so Weiss has to ask: "What do you try to apply hear?" "Neptune is basically Kuro when it comes to laziness, except Neptune is more than him."

Pyrrha: "I thought a Goddess would be hardworking?" "Not all the time."

 _Blake continues her run while asking Yang: "Where did you get them?" "I thought they are cool, also they said they would do their jobs as well…" "Can't blame them for being swatted out that easily, we're dealing with Kuro's enemies and not the normal stuffs."_

" _Guys, prepare to take the fight below. We're here." Weiss and Ruby jump down to the highway, as Weiss stabs Myrtenaster on the ground and freezes the area around it. The Goliath slips and falls to the clear ground. When it stands up, it turns its front side to team RWBY, for them to see a person in the cabin._

Glynda: "So it's not an automatic, either. But then, who is that? Another enemy?"

T.O: "That goddamn **lizard-face** …" "You can see his face?" "I'm The Observer, remember? Those things can't go pass me that easily."

 _Ruby: "Weiss, Yang, Freezerburn." After the signal, the whole place gets covered by a thick mist. The Goliath walks around aimlessly, due to it doesn't have the laser-seeker like the normal Paladins. However, when Ruby steps in the 10-meter area around it, the left cannon points directly to her and shoots, but her Semblance saves her. After a few more shots, the shots get dangerously closer, and the homing missiles from its back fire up and falls to the ground, the explosions dispatch the mist. But it doesn't notice Blake, with her clones, jumping on the blind sight of the thing and starts slashing mercilessly. Weiss calls out an Ursa's punch from right side, knocking the machine off balance. And with Yang punching from the left, the Goliath is being pushed right-and-left non-stop. Suddenly something hisses from below Blake, as she jumps out of the thing to avoid anything that could cause harm to her. Goliath's right cannon folders back and changes into a hand, as it reaches to the back side, and pulls out a massive broadsword. It then swings to Weiss and Yang, forcing them to back away._

Ironwood: "I wonder if I would do the same to the Paladins…"

Ozpin: "I suggest you don't. Giving them to the automatic soldiers, maybe…"

Winter: "They already have close combat weapons, so I don't think it's necessary."

 _Ruby asks Weiss: "Do you have any ideas about it?" "The Goliath. Not really strong against us, but its cannons are annoying. And if it uses its guns…" As on cue, its left cannon changes into 6-barrel gun and shoots to the team. Weiss stabs Myrtenaster down to the ground to create an ice wall. "That."_

 _Blake and Yang run to the cover. Yang says: "Can we focus on the pilot, Weiss?" "Let me think…" The wall cracks. "No. We will chop its legs out. You see the connection between the two halves of it?"_

 _Blake moves her head a bit out, and cowers right back in to avoid a bullet to the face. "Yeah, I see it. Any plans, Ruby?"_

" _Ice Flower and Bumblebee." The rest nod, as Ruby and Weiss run out of cover as Ruby shoots a few shots to distract the Goliath. Meanwhile, Blake lets Yang hold the end of the string and stands in one place and starts spinning Yang around, creating momentum for her. Ruby then uses an Ice shot to block shots from the gun-arm. The pilot notices that he can't shoot anymore, as he controls the machine to run towards the duo with the sword raise high. Weiss, as fast as possible, creates multiple Ice Glyphs right in front of Crescent Rose's gun barrel, as Ruby starts pulling trigger. Bigger Ice shots than before come out, completely freeze the machine in place. And after the preparation, Blake launches Yang towards the unmoved war machine, as Yang aims her punch, powered with her Semblance and Ember Celica, and completes their objective._

 _As the cabin drops down, the pilot kicks the window out and starts walking out of the destroyed machine. Now team RWBY has a complete view of him: a yellow face with two big eyes, his long tongue is swinging left and right out of his mouth. The other thing they notice, he has nearly the same figure as Judge, but he's a fat guy with only black trousers on. His weapon is a whip of all things._

Now T.O's fingers are twitching. "I swear, if Kuro sees this…he's going to do it for me…"

' _Sorry dude, but I'm not going to kill him. Yet.'_

 _The scene changes a bit to the highway bridge. Kuro is standing on the edge, looking down at the fight. Behind him, Atlas soldiers are evacuating citizens out of the danger zone._

' _He's crucial follower of the Dos. If we do something to him, we might not be able to stop them from advancing too fast.'_

"But then, would you help us fighting him?"

 _He narrows his eyes and focuses on the destroyed Goliath. 'Maybe…' He then pulls out a RPG and aims at the crater…_

 _The fat man laughs. "Kekeke. You little girls are something else. And you're all look delicious…"_

 _Ruby cringes. "Eww…we're not food!"_

"Yeah, we're not!"

My mother plans to pull her sword out, but my uncle stops her. "Not worth it, Summer. Besides, he's on the other side of the screen, we can't do anything."

 _Yang's Aura flares up as she stands before Ruby as she raises her right arm protectively. "That's not what he meant, Ruby. And I'm not telling you what he meant." Then she turns to the man. "You're the one who works with that Judge guy, right?"_

 _The man licks his lip. "I am. So you know about him. You're working with that depressed person, huh?"_

 _Blake glares at him. "Depressed?"_

 _The man laughs again. "That's right, depressed, if what my Mistress told me was the truth. Alone, broken, lifeless…_ _ **that man lost everything because of the Goddess**_ _, and now my Mistress will finish it. Kekeke!"_

 _Weiss widens her eyes. "You mean Kuro?"_

 _What follows next is the Goliath exploded one more because of the rocket, as Kuro landing before the girl with the RPG on his shoulder. "Who else would he talk about?" He cracks his neck before continuing: "Trick, I'm going to ask you questions, and you will answer me." His answer? The fat man swings the whip towards Kuro, forcing him to block it with the current weapon. He manages to avoid the damage, with the cost of the weapon being broken in two. "So we're going to use force, huh?"_

 _The man: "Kekeke. Do you really think I would fight against these cute girls and you without preparations? I learnt my lessons after I fought those sweeties." Then the man disappears in bright data squares._

T.O grunts: "Note to self: Ask Kuro and the Creator to kill him myself."

Monty: "You hate him that much?"

T.O: "All three of us. However, I'm not as merciful as the other two. Due to the role I have, I have seen…rather unforgiving sins he made."

Ren: "Must be hard to forget them." "Put them aside for the time being, maybe I can manage. I would never forget anything."

Ironwood: "And yet you forgot about…" "That's The Creator mind-blocked me."

 _Kuro looks at the broken weapon in his hand, then throws it to the ground. Then he turns to the girls. "You girls have done great work today. You girls should take a rest now."_

 _Ruby sheepishly puts back Crescent Rose. "I guess so. Team RWBY, let's…"_

" _Hold on." Blake points at Kuro. "Why did you hide your feelings?"_

 _Kuro tilts his head while crossing his arms. "What feelings?"_

 _Weiss continues: "You probably heard what he said. Alone, broken…"_

 _Kuro shakes his head. "That was indeed my feelings. Was, I might add. Now, I don't have them anymore. Though, sometimes it came back a bit."_

 _Yang changes the topic: "You said that man named Trick, right? What was he before he was killed?"_

 _Kuro groans. "I don't want to talk about that. Maybe when I play Rebirth 2 and you join me, maybe you will know who he is. For now…"_

* * *

 _After his finger's flicking, the screen turns black a bit, then, a TV screen appears, with the pause menu of Rebirth 2…_

"Hey, that's Nepgear, IF and Compa!"

T.O nods. "They're the main characters of the game. But, why is it…"

 _The view changes to Kuro who's sleeping, while leaning his head on Nepgear's shoulder. Nepgear is holding a mug while drinking some milk on one hand, while holding a controller on the other…_

T.O suddenly speaks: "Hey, Nepgear, can you hear me?"

 _Nepgear jumps up a bit, as she turns to see Kuro still sleeping quietly. Then she looks around… "Is that you, T.O? What do you need from me?"_

T.O: "A sudden curiosity. You told us that Kuro is your Unit, right? Then you met him when you tried to summon one, right?"

 _Nepgear flinches a bit. "…It's not a pleasant feeling, T.O. What would you feel when you wanted to summon a good Unit, but ended up summoned the worst nightmare you thought you never wanted to meet again?"_

T.O nods solemnly. "No one would like that…"

 _Nepgear sighs. "Anyway, I'm reminding it now. Your power can show it, right?"_

T.O: "Yes, I can."

Taiyang asks Nepgear: "Won't you feel uncomfortable when you show it? I mean, it's that bad to…"

 _Nepgear giggles embarrassedly: "It was a bit of my fear striking back then. Now, when I think about it, I just feel stupid. Now…"_

 _A small mist covers the living room of Kuro's room. Then, when it vanishes, the scene changes to a big garden of kind. At there, Nepgear (currently known as Viola), Karl, Seria and Tilith are standing there, with the purple Summoner standing ahead and holding 5 rainbow gems. Tilith asks her: "You're planning to summon another one?"_

 _Viola nods. "I am. Though…" The gems are shining, however, there is a strange white Aura covering it. "These five ones…They're not the same with the others…"_

 _Seria: "It's not strange when the gems shine. But if what Tilith told us was the truth, then these ones are not normal…"_

 _Karl: "And you said you knew that power, Viola?"_

Monty: "Viola? Is that Nepgear's real name?"

T.O: "Probably her reincarnated name."

 _Viola: "Yes…that power is similar…" 'It's definitely Share Energy. But why? Why is it in these ones?'_

 _Tilith: "I asked God Lucius for information. However, he said he didn't know. That's not Karna Masta power, nor any of Divine Ten."_

 _Seria: "Standing around won't get us anywhere. Viola, just do the summoning spell."_

 _The girl nods and puts the gems on the ground, in the familiar summoning field. She then chants the spell, and the gems float up and spins around, then disappears and the rainbow gate appears._

 _Karl whistles. "A 5-star unit from the beginning? You're lucky Viola."_

 _She blushes. "Thank you." But when she touches the gate…it breaks, and the black gate replaces it. "What the goodness? What is this?"_

T.O: "It's the gate to summon 7-star, or even Omni units."

Weiss: "What is the star number for?"

T.O: "During Unit's life, they had grown in power in some points. Each star is the crucial point in their life. The 7-star is when their power reached its peak, but also when they died in an important event. Omni versions of them are the 'what if' scenario, that IF they didn't die and lived on, until they died of old age…or they're the real ones. The concept was a bit hard to describe."

 _Tilith shouts in surprise: "Another kind of gate?"_

 _Seria puts her hand on her sword's handle. "Be careful. The Unit could be dangerous…"_

 _Viola nods, still surprised at the event. When everyone's weapons are ready, Viola touches the gate again, and it opens…_

" _Interesting…" Viola freezes up when she hears the familiar voice. "Managed to reach me, you must have lots of potential in you. Keep me entertained, and I will help you." She instantly backs away from the new person, shaking in fear. This is the LAST person she would want to meet, especially after her not-so-pretty encounter with him…_

 _Karl, not noticing Viola's scared expression, walks up to the new Unit and greets: "Hello there! May I ask your name please?"_

 _The man salutes. "My name is Kuro, just a wanderer. Not from Grand Gaia, mind you."_

 _Karl: "Oh? You're from an another world?"_

 _Kuro: "Yeah. Travelling around worlds is my career now."_

 _Seria: "You have methods to do so?"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "With magic, everything is…"_

" _WHAT DID YOU DO TO VIOLA?" The three turn to see an angered Tilith, behind her is a shaking Viola. "Even after Cardes threatened her life, she's not this scared!"_

 _Kuro raises his hands up in defeat. "Hey hey! I'm not doing anything! I just met her a few moments…" "She claimed that she knows you!"_

 _That shuts him up instantly. He then turns serious. "She claimed that she knows me?" He plans to walk to the two, but he's stopped by Seria. "What…are you going to do?" "Just talk."_

"Wow, that's a sudden change of atmosphere."

My mother: "Watching him a while now, I would say this would happen more in the future."

 _Karl tries to defuse the situation: "Come on now, this is just a misunderstanding, right? Maybe she mistook Kuro with someone else…"_

" _No…" They turn back to Viola. "The gems turned strange, Kuro being able to travel without Tilith or Lucius's gate…it can only one Kuro that can do so…" Then, she steps forward. "But, I can be wrong, like Karl said. Kuro, can you fight us?"_

 _Tilith asks the young Summoner: "Viola, are you sure? He's just one Unit, how can he…"_

" _I accept." Tilith turns to see a serious Kuro. "And I will let you summon the units that you want. I would manage myself."_

 _Seria narrows her eyes. "Aren't you too cocky? Fighting all four of us is a hard task when you're not your full self. And asking us to…" "Believe me, I'm at my full self. Handling you four, even more if you want to, is what I do everyday."_

Blake: "I know Kuro is God and all, but…"

My uncle: "He blew up his own world before. I have no doubt he could handle a bunch of people easily."

 _Without any other words, Viola uses the point end of her staff and stabs it on the ground. Four circles appear, and then four Units replace them: Elza, Krantz, Alice, Zelnite. All of them are in their 6-star forms._

 _Viola gives order to Krantz: "Krantz, can you go and help Kuro fighting us? I don't want to make the fight…"_

" _There's no need, Summoner. I can call one for my own." And she's interrupted again._

 _Karl gives out another surprised look. "You were a Summoner too?"_

 _Kuro: "No, I'm not a Summoner like you all, though I could do the same thing like yours. So, if you want to make it fair, I can call one out for help, right?"_

Yang grins. "He's not going to make it fair, I know that."

 _Seria holds her sword in one hand, channels the Summoning power to her left hand, and calls out Darvanshel and Phoenix. "We suppose so. But, just one, if you want to. You said this is your daily work, right?"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "I did say so."_

 _Karl sighs. "Guys…" He then calls out Signas and Selena. "Sorry Kuro, but I have to follow the girls."_

" _Nah, don't worry. Besides…" His power suddenly raises up, creating wind blast that forces everyone else to raise their hands up to block it. "I would be the one to say sorry after this." When they lower their hands, they can see a glyph, that's twice as big as the normal ones they saw before, on the ground behind their opponent. And then they see him smirk, as he calls out the name of the Unit he summons: "Holy…Emperor…Karna Masta."_

 _The screen then turns back to Nepgear, who shivers when thinking about what happened back then. "That's not fair at all…"_

Kurome shakes her head in defeat. "Sometimes he just has to do that…"

"Then, what happened next?"

 _The screen turns back to the past, when the fight was over, which was just a one-shot from Karna Masta and Kuro…_

" _You…are definitely the one I know…" "I am. So now, Viola, who was you, and why were you so scared of me?_

 _All of the Units have dropped their weapons in defeat, as the 'alive' people are leaning on their weapons to keep them off the ground._

" _I…I…" She is scared to speak out the truth… "I'm…the one who…you hate the most…"_

 _Kuro's expression hardens. "You are…the Deity of Sins?"_

"… _Eh?" The girl looks up at the Deity. "The Deity of Sins? No, I'm not, but…"_

 _Kuro turns back as he grunts. "That creature…that's the only one I hate. No, that would be incorrect. Trick is another one. And then Cromwell, and Joseph, and…"_

" _Nepgear…" He turns back to the Summoner. "You don't hate her?" "Why should I? She gives me no reason for doing so…" He stops at his words. "...So you're Nepgear, indeed." He then chuckles. "You could have just told me who you were, and done with it."_

 _Viola, now Nepgear, widens her eyes in shock. "After what I have done to you, to your son…"_

" _To ease your guilt, he's alive, thanks to my Dark power he inherited from me. I had to destroy our old world, but now I'm trying to find the citizens, alive and reincarnated, back. No matter who you have become, you have the blood of a Gamindustrians, and you will be one for eternity."_

 _She shakes up a bit more. "What…what about…your wives…have you…" "Found them, alive and well. Seriously, that was a heart attack back then."_

" _Mind filling us more details?" He turns to Seria. "Not only you're capable of summoning Units like us, but you can also summon one of the Divine Ten who, I mind you, is STILL ALIVE! How did you summon an alive person like that?"_

 _Karl continues: "And the whole deal with Viola, did you just call her Nepgear or so? Why?"_

 _Tilith: "And…everything about you!"_

 _Kuro shrugs, and calls out Omni Elimo. "Can you heal them, please? We're going to have a long talk."_

* * *

" _And then he gave us the whole details about what happened after the Last Battle." The present Nepgear says, as she continues playing the game. "And from that point, he helped us fighting against the remain Fallen Gods, then Lucius, Karna Masta and Alza Masta, before the three of us were teleported here."_

" _Quite the story there, Ge-ge." She turns to see IF walking to the sofa. "That still traumatized you?"_

 _Nepgear laughs nervously. "It still did, just a little bit. But it's the beginning for my return. I hope everyone's still welcoming me…"_

" _Everyone is waiting for you, Nepgear. The Research Land always welcome us to return back." IF pats Nepgear, then walks to the game shelf and picks up a case. "Want to play a fighting game, Nepgear? This one features Ruby and her team…"_

"THERE'S A GAME OF US?"

T.O: "Two. Though, the one IF mentioned is a crossover game, kind of like this story…" "NO MORE WORDS! CAN I SEE THE GAMEPLAY? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

Yang just pulls me back while chuckling. "Now now, sis. Don't be so hyped up. Maybe we can ask T.O to…"

T.O: "After the story, please."

 _During the game, IF asks Nepgear: "Anything else worth mentioning? Like when he changed into doll or woman or such?" "Hmm…I think it's the next day, when we go and talk to Noel about Kuro…"_

" _COME BACK HERE!" Tilith, Nepgear, Karl, Seria and Grahdens watch as Kuro chases the poor boy around the laboratory with Compa's Syringe. Apparently after his 'experiments' with Noel, and decides to try and 'teach' him a lesson about using 'human subjects'. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE TODAY!" "JUST RELAX! IT'S JUST A SHOT, NOTHING SERIOUS!"_

All of us flinch back at how…innocent Kuro is sounding right now. "Is he…channeling his inner Compa?" T.O replies: "More like his inner Plutia."

 _Grahdens looks at the scene before him, then to Nepgear. "Are you sure this is the Unit that summons Karna Masta? He looks harmless to me…"_

' _HaRmLeSs.' All of the remains are thinking the exact same thing. Nepgear answers: "Maybe now… Kuro, can you stop chasing him for a moment?" Just in time Kuro manages to corner Noel, as he turns back. "Will be there in the moment. I'm almost finished." "Kuro, let him go." He groans in disappointment. "Fine, Ge-ge." He then pockets it and walks back._

 _Noel slowly crawls back up as he fixes his clothes. "A-hem…So, you're the new Unit, huh? Quite a unique one, if you can defy the Summoning's binding…Can you get on that panel and…" He panics when he sees the Syringe appeared again on Kuro's back. "Nothing dangerous, nothing dangerous!" It disappears. "I only want to measure your power to deter which star you might be in."_

 _Kuro, with no other words, follows his instructor. After a while working on his machine…Noel speaks in surprise: "I can't read anything…What's going on?"_

" _I decide to show you my 'death' state, so you won't get anything." Kuro speaks up. "If I use my power, your machines will go haywire."_

" _Then, how can you…" "How about making a comparison? Nepgear, would you step next on the panel next to me?" "Me? Why?" "Your Goddess power returned when I met you yesterday. It would give Noel enough…"_

 _Noel interrupts him: "Why are you calling Viola Nepgear? And she's a Goddess?"_

 _Nepgear only answers: "WAS a Goddess. Now, Noel, can you finish your job quickly, please?" Noel only nods as Nepgear follows Kuro's words._

Ironwood: "Those machines look very advanced, and yet their clothes look like it's from old ages…"

T.O: "Depends on the culture, General. How people wear is based on history, not just a sudden thing. Although, when they have magic combined with technology, some old fashions are the best."

 _Meanwhile, Grahdens asks Tilith: "Since when Viola has become a Goddess?"_

 _Tilith answers: "She was. It seems Kuro has killed Nepgear in the past, and she's reincarnated as Viola, while keeping her old memories with her."_

 _Grahdens looks surprised. "A Goddess? And Nepgear? What kind of Goddess is she?"_

 _Karl: "It's the title the citizens called her. She was a CPU, if Kuro and Nepgear said it like that, and…a few things happened…"_

" _It's similar?" The three and Seria look at Noel, who's reading the statistic. "I detected half power, both from Viola and Kuro, that they're the same. Not only that, while Viola's power is not very strong, Kuro's is powerful, even more than Maxwell Mock Unit…" He then presses the button for Viola and Kuro to return back to the observation room. "Kuro, what are you?"_

 _Kuro: "I'm just a…"_

 _Nepgear interrupts: "A God of the old world, the Savior of Gamindustri, and the protector of Gallia, correct?"_

 _Kuro pouts. "Don't just let the secrets out like that…"_

 _Tilith: "So what you said yesterday was the truth?"_

 _Kuro: "Which one?"_

 _Karl: "Everything." "Well…aside from 'I'm just a simple wanderer', everything else, yes."_

 _Seria suddenly cracks her knuckles. "Even about 'I can change into anything'?"_

 _Kuro: "Yeah. Why?" Either Kuro doesn't notice the deadly Aura Seria is giving him, or he doesn't care. "For your information, I'm not going to do so. I got traumatized by that kind of event years ago, and I don't want to see it again."_

" _Something that can scare even God?" All of them turn to see Rhynt, the Dragon Librarian. "A God from the another world, with a unique power, and you're traumatized by something…Also, is there any limits about your transformation?"_

"Rhynt looks cute! Is he a real dragon? Why is he so small?"

T.O: "There are different types of dragons. Each with different sizes and shapes. Rhynt is a unique one, though."

 _For his answer, Kuro changes into Shanghai and floats in the air a bit, surprising the others. "Basically none. I did say 'everything', right? Though…sometimes I was forced to change into the female version of mine just to…I don't want to talk about that…"_

 _Tilith has a question look: "Who would dare to force you to do something like that?"_

" _When either one of my wives or all of them ordering me to." Then she floats down and sits on Nepgear's shoulder. "But I don't mind. If that makes them fun, then so be it."_

 _Rhynt pokes Shanghai with the feather end, making her swat it out while giggling. "Interesting…Do your citizens know about this?" "All of them."_

" _What are you doing, standing around here?" They turn to see an angry-as-usual Owen. "We got information that Fallen God Lagzal is roaming around Golzo Underground Lake. The people there are asking us to deal with it…"_

" _Sounds like another day at the office huh, Nepgear?" Owen now notices the small doll. "Viola, since when do you have a doll? One that just talks?" "I'm her new Unit, Owen. Nice to meet you."_

 _Tilith then gathers her power to open a gate. "Then we should go now. Who knows that…"_

" _Hey, Tilith. Can I do everything today? It would be a showcase for what I can do to you all." Her spell's interrupted. "Oh, right! Aside from calling Karna Masta, you haven't…"_

" _KARNA MASTA!?" The elders and the researchers shout in surprise. Grahdens asks: "Kuro can summon him?" "Summon the one who creates the Summoning himself?"_

 _Shanghai nods and turns back to Kuro while jumping out of Nepgear's shoulder. "Just a small feat I can do. Now…" Everyone then gets engulfed by a light…_

Nora: "Everyday life with Kuro, huh? Sounds right to me."

Ren: "Everyone around him always has the pleasure to be, either annoyed or amazed by him…"

"But no one can really deny that, having him around makes our work way easier. Not his enemies, really…"

 _And they're at the entrance of the place they want to go to. Well, they, except Noel and Rhynt. And they just appear right in front of poor Lin, making her jump in surprise. "Woah! You appeared out of…Sir Owen, sir Grahdens! My pleasure seeing you two here!" She instantly bows to the two, while they're still a bit stunned at what Kuro just did._

" _Umm, Lin, why are you here?" The girl looks up and turns to Nepgear. "Viola! You're here too! How did you…oh, Tilith is here too! And Seria, and Karl, and…who are you?" Now she finally notices the new person. "Viola, did you get a boyfriend?"_

 _Nepgear blushes instantly, as Kuro facepalms but chuckles at Nepgear's face. "No, I'm not, Lin. My name is Kuro. And we just got words that the God is here, so we're here. Can you give us more details?"_

" _You're not? Weird…Viola would never go with another boy this easily, aside from Karl…" Nepgear's face is even redder. "Anyway, yeah, he's inside, but Noah has gone ahead first. He told me to wait for the others here…"_

" _Then we should move on now. Can't be sure if he's fighting that creature alone…"_

Glynda: "Was Kuro worried that Noah might get hurt?"

T.O: "A hundred percent. Even though Noah is good by himself, he's sometimes too cocky…"

 _As on cue, Noah is struggling while blocking Lagzal's spear. When the rest reaches the scene, Kuro just sighs and teleports right in front of Lagzal and kicks it right straight in the face. As he lands next to Noah, the Fallen God screams in pain and glares at Kuro._

 _Noah gets a quick look at Kuro. "Who are you? You're not from Randall's Summoner are you? Get out of here, let me…"_

" _Look behind you." Noah does so, and sees the others. "Go to them. I will handle from here." Noah turns back to Kuro. "Why do you think you can fight it?" "I just know I can." For some reasons, he stands back. "If I see anything dangerous, I will jump in, and you will go out, get it?" Kuro just salutes mockingly. Noah 'grr' and walks back slowly…_

 _Kuro turns to Lagzal. "You know, normally I would just one-shot you, but since it's going to be a show, I will summon a few Units to fight." He then claps his hand before his chest, and five Glyphs appear. "How about Gods fighting God? Sounds fun. Strife God Afla Dilith, Ruling God Zevalhua, Sovereign God Cardes, Inception God Maxwell, Sacred God Lucius…" All five of them appear in front of the human's eyes, making them widen in shock. And for the final nail, Kuro himself changes into Hybrid Heart. "And I, Hybrid Heart, will be your opponents today. Get ready to be vanished!" He spreads his arms, and Gehaburn and Share Blade appear, as he and the five Gods rush towards the Fallen God Lagzal, with simple goals: defeat the target, and impress his friends._

My uncle whistles. "Damn, now that's how Gods look like. None of us would be able to fight them 1-on-1."

My father: "Fighting Grimm would take my life occurred for a long time. I would never dream of beating something like them."

"But, if Kuro trains our other selves to be as strong as…"

T.O: "Not so sure. Fighting against the Gods wouldn't be your main objective."

" _Definitely not fair…" Nepgear sweatdrops at the scene, as the ones who know this sighs in sympathy, while the others have O-eyes as their statements of shock. "Seriously, I really HOPE I won't make him upset again, like the last time…"_

 _Tilith pats Nepgear's shoulder. "We understand. It's not everyday we see this happen…"_

 _Karl whispers to Seria: "Do you think the remain Fallen Gods would notice this?" "If they can detect Karna Masta's power spark, then I think they would know this."_

 _Owen, though not showing his surprised on the face, asks Nepgear: "Mind explaining who you just summoned, Viola?"_

 _Nepgear nervously answers: "It's…a long story…"_

 _Another train-wreck later…_

 _After the creature is gone, Kuro calls back the Units and walk back to the group. "Well, how do I work? Good, or bad?"_

 _Seria scowls: "Don't get so cocky. It's just one creature, if you…"_

 _Karl interrupts: "You fight well, Kuro. A bit too flashy, but it works."_

 _Kuro nods, then looks at Noah. "I hope you would put more faith in your friends. They're not as weak as you thought."_

 _Noah grunts. "You don't know me…" "I know enough."_

 _Tilith claps her hands. "I think we have seen enough! How about going back and enjoy the rest of our day?"_

* * *

Ozpin: "Creator, that was your work right? Controlling them like that…"

That, or they would be even more panicked.

Glynda: "You have the point."

 _Nepgear: "After that and the days later, things just went haywire around Kuro…"_

 _IF laughs. "Sounds right to me. Anyway…" The last match finishes. "We should get some rest now. We need some energy to force him to wear that." "*Nervous laugh* You wouldn't let that go, would you?" "Definitely. Seeing him in that is a joy to us."_

Kurome: "Kuro…you heard it, right?"

' _Yep, I heard it all. Damn it.'_

"Better run in the next morning. Or hide somewhere…" _'Where? Clem can find me anywhere.'_

Penny: "I thought you're powerful…" _'Actually Clem is way more powerful than me. Because she's still 'alive', and she's now immortal as well, while I'm an undead. But she's still a baby, so she just does what she wants, and she hasn't used lot of them…'_

My father: "I can understand. Sometimes I had to be careful when I took care of Yang's hair…" "Or I would blast fire to you, or burn the house down huh?" "Yep."

Monty then asks T.O: "Want to bet?" "You, bet? On what?" "The next episode, when the girls go the ball. Which one would have a boy with them…" T.O looks at us, all of us are like my cloak now. "I think Pyrrha and Nora definitely have one. The others…maybe Blake and Adam, not really so sure since they're siblings, not in blood, now. And…"

How about you all decide for me heh? Would be fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 end!**

 **Yeah, sorry, the freaking internet REALLY is not on my side.**

 **If you know me from before, there would be filter chapters here and there. This one is about Nepgear's first encounter with Kuro after reincarnation. The time she met him is 6-star era, so all of the opponents back then won't stand a chance against Omni Units.**

 **Also, Trick...you read my first story, you know how I hate him.**

 **Also...spoilers, a lot, in this chapter. See you in the next chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If you follow me to this point, you know the drills.**

 **Chapter 10 is out, and I'm sorry for the quality of the chapter. The internet condition is not on my side every time, so I have to make do.**

 **Also, I won't guarantee anything about the update time. I'm in the middle of military training, so my time to write is shortened.**

 **So without anything else to say, enjoy...**

* * *

' _WHY DID YOU SUGGEST THAT, DRAGON?'_

 _Right now Shanghai is hiding in the secret vault behind a column and breathing heavily, due to the fact all of the girls have…taken advices from the Creator, and started chasing Kuro around. And you know what would happen when the girls are after him…_

' _I hate you, so much, Creator. Why did you have to tell them his suggestion?'_

Well, aside from having fun? I don't really have a good idea for the girls to go out with one, SO I follow my reviewer's offer.

' _Think of one, fast! I don't want to have the sign 'playboy' on my back, okay!?'_

Not really sure about that. Also, hi Clem.

' _Clem?' Shanghai snaps to her right, to see Clem sitting next to her, with a bright smile and a waving hand. The doll looks up higher… "GOT YOU, KURO!" to see Ruby and Yang, with butterfly's catchers in their hand, ready to block all Kuro's escape ways. The only sound after the black screen is Kuro's crying in fear._

* * *

We all giggle at Kuro's misery. "Hard to be around girls, Kuro sure has the misfortune for it."

T.O also chuckles. "Yeah, I would be like that too if I have experienced what he has gone through. Anyway, yes, that's the reviewer's idea, having the girls dragging either him or Adam to the ball. But then, where is Adam?"

 _The scene changes to Adam, Yasuo, Jhin and Lucian sitting in a table in the dining room, drinking something. Adam asks Yasuo: "Having plans for the ball?" "Not really. I'm not interested in dancing. Maybe I will join, but no dance."_

 _Jhin: "I hope they let me have my own performance. They will be surprised by it."_

 _Lucian: "Not really sure. Though, I might get some girls after that."_

 _Jhin: "I thought you have Senna?" "That's my original, not me. We have different lives."_

 _Adam: "Hm…maybe I would ask Blake out."_

 _Yasuo: "Really? Why not Velvet? She is…well, good enough?"_

 _Adam: "Not really my liking. Also, I know Blake more than her, and she's having a few…troubles in keeping her head cool. She's not…very concentrated when Black Fang's still around."_

 _Lucian: "Afraid that they might make the moves while she's doing nothing against that?" "Somewhat. But we trusted Kuro before, and we know he wouldn't let us down. Doesn't ease her worry much."_

Blake: "Adam sounds more reliable than ours…"

T.O: "Kuro can cast influence to the others easily. Also, I think he had to be around the Faunus for a long time for Adam to regain trust in humanity like that."

 _Yasuo: "Anyway, have you seen Kuro around?"_

 _Adam chuckles. "Heard shouting after classes in our room. Saw Shanghai flying out with Ruby and Yang on her tail. Explained by Blake that they're forcing him to wear dress." That earns everyone a good laugh._

" _Operation: Catch Kuro is a success!" Team RWBY, IF with Clementine in her arm, Nepgear and Tilith sit on the table next to the boys. Ruby then places a small cage, with Shanghai in it, on the table, with the captured crying crocodile tears._

 _Adam tries to pull out the lock, but he fails. "Guess you're not getting out, huh?"_

 _Yang: "Now, don't release him out like that. We even have to borrow Clem and chase him down to the secret vault. We're not letting our work wasted like that."_

Ozpin: "How did they manage to get there without my permission?"

Glynda: "I don't think it's secret anymore when Kuro told the girls everything."

 _Yasuo: "Anyway, any boys catch your interests?" All of them point to Shanghai, who's waving her hands in deny with a frightened face. "Figures."_

T.O laughs. "Yeah, they take that advice quite well."

Jaune: "Poor him. I don't think he likes this outcome."

Yang: "Come on, Jaune. It would be fun. Also, I would bet your other self would ask Pyrrha out for a date like that." Both mentioned blush in crimson.

 _As on cue, team JNPR walks to them…with Pyrrha wrapping her arm around Jaune's. "Hello! Have you made prepares for the ball?"_

 _Weiss notices the affection between Mistral Champion and the White Knight "Not really sure. But you sure do."_

 _Yang coos. "When did you two become a couple?" Jaune nervously answers: "Well…"_

Yang grins. "Luckily you don't take it, otherwise you would lose a lot, Jauney boy." The two look like they're about to explode any second.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Jaune and Pyrrha are now training on the familiar rooftop, with Jaune is having a hard time trying to land a clear hit on Pyrrha._

"So, even with Kuro's help, Jaune is not exactly on Pyrrha's level…"

Jaune: "At least he has a basic knowledge. But it would be strange though, Kuro would have…"

 _After a few more hits, Jaune stabs the sword on the ground and leans on it. "I guess it's going to take more than that to take down a champion…Let's take a break, would you?"_

 _Pyrrha walks to Jaune and kneels down. "I guess so. You did your best…" And she sees the string of the necklace Jaune is wearing. "Since when do you wear a necklace, Jaune?"_

 _Jaune pulls it out, and holds Yin in his hand._ I don't exactly know if it's right, but it's the black half. _"Oh, this? Kuro gave me this before. He told me to wear this all the time, and told me I would find the another half of it to perfect the piece. Can't really understand what he was planning…" Then he notices Pyrrha grabbing it gently, with a slight blush on her face. "What is this Pyrrha?"_

T.O and Kurome starts chuckling uncontrollably. I ask them: "What is that?" I receive the answer: "Kuro is a shipper."

 _Pyrrha then pulls out Yang (no pun intended) from one of her pockets. "I haven't told you, but Kuro also met me before. That's when I was under pressure of being a prodigy, that everyone tried to ask me out. I declined all of them of course. And one time, when I couldn't take it anymore, I ran to the nearby seashore. That's where I met him. He then gave me this half, told me to wait for the other half to appear…"_

 _The two take a moment to realize what's going on, as they turn red at the recognition. Then, Jaune asks: "Do you think…" "He also said: Believe in destiny."_

T.O suddenly rolls her eyes. "Irony…"

Pyrrha: "That's…my last words before…"

Monty interrupts: "I think Kuro said it with good intentions. Don't think about it too hard."

 _A moment passes as the two try to form words…Then, Jaune asks: "Pyrrha, would you…would you be…my girlfriend? I know that I'm not really a good Huntsman to be on your level, but…"_

" _I agree." Jaune's eyes widen in surprised. "I agree, Jaune. I don't care if you're not as strong as I am. I only care that you care of me because of who I am, not because of what I have done. That's why I tried to avoid every other guy, and Kuro definitely knew it, and that's why Kuro told me to wait…for you…"_

* * *

 _Flashback end…_

" _That's how." Ruby's eyes are sparkling at the romance story, Weiss and Blake act indifferently, and Yang his grinning ear-to-ear. "Good job Jauney boy!"_

 _Adam pokes Shanghai to get her attention. "That's so thoughtful of you…But why?"_

 _Yasuo just chuckles. "Don't mind him. He's like that every time. Anyway, Lucian, Jhin, let's go. General's calling us." The ADCs nod as the three walk away, not before saying their goodbyes to their friends._

 _After that, IF speaks: "Jokes aside, I'm actually going to the ball with Compa. Nepgear, Tilith, got anyone in your sight?"_

 _Nepgear blushes. "If…If Uni is here, then I may…but, if I can…can I call Karl?"_

 _Tilith nudges her playfully: "Aww, miss him already?" "Tilith, it's not what you think!"_

 _Yang laughs. "If I have to choose, I would pick Kuro as well. But, I don't think we're going there with a boy. None really matches our tastes."_

 _Ren: "Not even the Units?"_

T.O crosses his arms before his chest. "Kinda irony, that most of scythe users are Dark element."

Ironwood: "Considering scythes are sights of Death, being connected to Dark Units is a common thing."

Kurome: "Only Ciara is an exception. But then, summoning Units in a long duration…I don't think Nepgear might handle that long."

 _Ruby: "Well…"_

 _Blake sighs. "Please, I don't want to talk about this. We're having a lot of problems out there. The ball is…"_

 _Adam interrupts: "A perfect opportunity for us to rest. Blake, I know you're worried, but being like this all the time is not good for you. Even Kuro…"_

 _Blake: "He knew, he had plans, he has power, that's why he's relaxed like that. And we all know he's not going to be here forever. We have to do this on our own, okay?"_

Blake: "I still think it's a waste of time…" "Oh come on, Blake, lighten up! Besides, you have some fun there, right?" "…I…guess so…"

 _Ruby tries to calm her down. "Blake, it's true. But, if you push yourself too far, you will end up wasting your energy. And when it happens, what would you do?"_

 _Blake: "I…"_

" _Don't say you don't care." Blake turns to the cage, to see Shanghai leaning on the corner of her capture device. "Remember in the Colosseum? You were beaten up, and if that's the real battlefield, you would die, without doing much. Do you really think I want to rest? No. But, I need to, even when it seems like I don't need it. If I don't rest, I would drive myself to a bottomless pit of mistakes. Like I say every time, nothing is perfect, people make mistakes. You need to see the limit to stop, not for the others but for yourself."_

Winter: "So he can be serious when he's that doll?"

T.O: "His transformation is mostly for lightening up the mood. It's effective for distractions as well."

 _Blake can't say anything about it, since she knew about his 'dark days' before. Then Nora locks her arms around the Faunus' neck, making the girl yelp in surprise. "Come on kitty! It's time for fun! Show me your brightest smile!" After about three seconds, Nora's pried out by Ren. "Sorry Blake about her."_

 _Ruby lowers her head down a bit and looks at the doll in the eyes. "So you're actually not bothered with us hanging out with you?" "To be honest, no. But, I would rather stick with Charlotte. Even though she's not showing it, I'm definitely sure she's a bit jealous at some points."_

 _IF: "I think you have to take care of her more. The amount of time you staying with her is not enough to cover what happened to her." "Yeah, I know."_

 _Then the bell rings, signaling the next class will start soon. Ruby punches her right arm up to the sky. "Alright guy, next class, to the Arena!"_

Pyrrha: "I think this one will be when I fought against team CRDL."

Monty: The team actually has potential, if the leader acts like one."

Glynda: "It is true. Their fighting styles can cover each other's weaknesses. But, they fight without a real order."

Ozpin: "Only time will tell, Glynda."

* * *

 _Basically skip the fight. You know the result._

 _Glynda: "Good work, miss Nikos. I'm sure you're prepared for the Tournament. Now…" She turns to the audience. "We have enough time to have a last match. Which one of you would like to volunteer?"_

 _Mercury, due to Cinder's order to try and find out what Pyrrha's Semblance is, raises his hand up. But to everyone's surprise, Kuro's hand also raises up as well._

 _Glynda nods at the two. "Very good. You two go to the locker room and prepare. Five minutes."_

 _Mercury glares at Kuro, who starts taking order from Glynda's words and walks away. He turns to look at Cinder, who just nods, as he grunts and gets to the preparation as well._

Pyrrha: "Kuro stopped the fight between me and him…"

T.O: "It's because, after the fight they found out you have Polarity as your Semblance. Kuro knew, that's why he intercepted."

 _After a few minutes, Mercury walks into the arena with his full gear. However, Kuro only wears his signature coat as an additional wearing and walks to a position opposite to the assassin._

 _Glynda notices this, and asks Kuro: "Where's your weapon, mister Orleans?"_

 _Kuro answers: "Mercury only uses bare hands to fight, so I would do the same. Make it a fair fight."_

 _Mercury asks back: "Why do you think I only use bare hands to fight?"_

 _Kuro: "Your stance gives it away. And no, I'm not just talking about your fighting stance, I'm also talking about how you walk and stand."_

 _Glynda, since she has guessed what's going on, takes the answer. "Alright you two. Fight when you're ready."_

 _Ruby leans to Cinder and asks: "Do you think your friend can win this one?"_

 _Emerald turns to her right to fake-snicker, while Cinder shakes her head. "I don't really care. I would like to see a good fight. It doesn't really matter who wins, who loses."_

Jaune: "Yeah, only because you only wanted to use us…"

Kurome: "They really did everything to achieve their goals, even betraying the others' trust."

 _Mercury, seeing that there's no turning back, delivers a kick right at Kuro's center, who responds by crossing his arms before him to block the attack. He then throws the leg out to his left, but immediately uses his right hand to block a swing from the same direction. Mercury then crouches down and tries to swipe Kuro, but Kuro steps back and immediately delivers a straight punch to the assassin, stumbles him back a bit. A bit frustrated, Mercury jumps up and sends a straight kick to Kuro, who blocks again, but this time he uses his remain foot to push himself out, that makes Kuro lose his balance a bit. Then he rushes to his opponent and starts striking with quick kicks, making Kuro block or dodge during it._

 _While watching the fight, Vi leans to Vayne and whispers: "Kuro is playing with him, isn't he?" "Definitely. If he's serious, one simple punch and Kuro would knock that guy right off the ground."_

"Obviously! Why is Kuro holding back?"

Yang: "Probably for a humiliation later."

Ironwood: "Wouldn't make sense. If his goal is to humiliate, why not just end the fight instantly?"

Ozpin: "Another scenario is that he's giving out a fake weakness."

Qrow: "That sounds more reasonable."

 _With the last kick, Mercury sends Kuro sliding to the other side of the Arena, dropping his Aura to yellow zone. After being staggered for a bit, Kuro stands up while holding his head. "Urgh…That hurts…I forfeit."_

 _Mercury raises his eyebrows. "You don't want to try and fight back?"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "I'm not really good at hand-to-hand combat. Improving now, but it seems I can't catch up with you._

 _Professor Goodwitch nods at his answer and announces: "Very well, the winner of this match is Mercury Black." But before Kuro completely walks out of the view, Glynda calls him back. "Next time, you may want to bring your weapons with you, it would give you more chances to win."_

 _Kuro: "Like I said, madam, I did it for a fair fight. So, this lost is not really hurtful."_

"It doesn't sound like Kuro at all. Maybe you are right about him faking his weakness…"

 _The whole class walks out of the room upon the bell rings. Glynda watches the thing happen, before turning back to see Ozpin. "So that's our enemy?" "If Kuro interfered with the fight, then we can conclude that." "Would it be that easy? I mean, we have only seen Kuro fighting with weapons, so maybe…" "He CAN fight bare-handed. I saw it before, he's actually more dangerous without weapons, when he has no restrictions in concerns about breaking others' weapons." "I see…About what happened when Kuro ran to the secret vault…" "Just them playing around, nothing serious."_

Monty: "Even Ozpin isn't concerned about that…"

* * *

 _At night, Cinder's Room…_

 _Emerald: "So we found out Kuro Orleans' weakness: not capable of fighting without weapons."_

 _Mercury: "Sounds like Tyrian to me. That psychopath is not able to keep up with me…"_

 _Cinder: "I actually doubt it for once. I think he knew we're exploiting the others' Semblance, especially Pyrrha Nikos', so he volunteered to foil our plans…"_

 _Mercury groans. "Do you think we have to think of another plan soon?"_

 _Cinder: "Stick with the current ones. He won't act until it's necessary."_

 _Emerald: "Do you think his weakness…is actually the others?"_

 _Cinder looks at her curiously. "Do tell…"_

 _Emerald: "Have you seen him reacting to his friends? Like, he depends on them every time, even with smallest stuffs."_

 _Mercury: "Now I think about it, this afternoon I saw him walking behind them fearfully, like, it's not like him at all…"_

T.O: "Hmm…now I think I know why people didn't gather around the main characters."

"You mean us?" "Yes."

Blake: "Can you elaborate?"

Kurome: "You know Kuro can do basically everything, right? But it sounds a bit dull, so he gives his power a name: Reality Breaker. Does that sound familiar to you all?"

Monty: "The others, I don't think so. To me, it definitely sounds like that."

T.O nods. "With that, Kuro can tear down logic and reality, and only ones who's stronger than him, or Deities with similar power."

 _Cinder thinks about it for a while… Then, she says: "Then we will try to 'interact' with his friends more, to get more information. Now…" She then pulls out a small needle and looks at it closely. "We're going to have some fun this weekend."_

T.O: "That's the device that contained the virus, General."

The mentioned nods. "No wonder it can get pass our security."

* * *

 _The next day…_

" _Which one is better, Ruby?" Weiss is showing Ruby two nearly-identical pieces of table cloth…_

Kurome: "I know I might get some hates, but why did you ask to choose one from two exactly same things?"

Weiss: "Hey, they are different! You just don't have enough tastes to know the differences…"

T.O: "I have to agree with Kurome. If you are showing this in front of common people, they would say they're the same."

 _Ruby asks back: "Aren't they the same, Weiss? I can't see the difference."_

 _Weiss snorts. "Of course you don't. Nepgear, Tilith, what about you two?" "Umm…I'm not sure…" "Both of them seem fine to me." "Urgh…"_

" _The left one is better." The girls turn to look at Charlotte, who's reading a book. Not the same one as before, mind you._

 _Yang tilts her head in confusion. "Have I seen you before?"_

 _Charlotte: "Charlotte Orleans. Kuro's third wife."_

 _Ruby raises her head up in surprise: "You are her? I thought you were…uhm…" "Older?" "Well, yes." "I married him for three years, and that's when I was 16."_

Monty: "It also happened in Earth's history before. And even now…but that's when the Laws come in."

 _Weiss asks in disbelief: "You married at 16?" "Our cultures are different. Some have to marry at younger age, and those are being forced to do so. Of course, we managed to prevent most of that in recent years."_

 _Nepgear: "Anyway, why are you here?" "Just to find Kuro."_

" _AHHH!" *Crash* Everyone turns to see Kuro face-plant on the ground, his body temporary straight up before falling to the ground. They all look up to see one of the wires being disconnected, with footprints nearby it._

 _Charlotte knocks on Kuro's head with her staff to check if he's alive or not. "Kuro?" He raises one finger up. "A moment…" And he pushes himself off the floor. "Hi Charlotte. Do you need something from me?" "Just want to go shopping with you." She then looks up. "You tripped?" "Basically."_

Winter: "How can you trip on the ceiling?"

T.O: "Changing gravity's force direction and walking normally without noticing the wires."

Taiyang: "But if he already changed the gravity, wouldn't he just fall flat on the ceiling?"

Kurome: "The spell probably worn out when he tripped."

 _Charlotte nods at the answer, then grabs his arm and pulls him to the door. "Hey wait, Charlotte! Let me finish the…" "No time." Kuro sighs and waves his free hand around before letting his third wife pull him to wherever she wants them to go._

 _Ruby: "What about…" Weiss pokes her shoulder and points up. She looks up to see Kuro's work is done. "Oh..." Then she remembers: "Then why did he bother to go up there?" "Probably wanted to do that by his own hands."_

T.O: "Kuro's logic, don't ask."

" _And that's another stupid plan from him." The girls now look down to see an unfamiliar blue-hair woman. "It's me, Amber." Oh, not so strange anymore._

 _Yang: "Why do you change your appearance?" "This form is much more comfortable to me. Besides, my sister might not be able to recognize me if I'm Amber."_

 _Ruby: "You have a sister?" "Yes, she's Lyrica, a singer. She's one of the most popular ones in Gamindustri."_

 _Yang suddenly has an idea: "Hey Amber, how about you call her and ask her to make a performance before us?"_

T.O: "That does sound like a good plan. But, would she like to do so?"

 _MAGES. ponders about it… "Maybe…Let me call her…" She then pulls out her phone and calls her sister. Seconds later… "It's you, MAGES.! How are you doing?" "Good enough. Are you free on the next days? Some of my new friends want you to make a show for their event." "Really, new friends?" "Yeah, would you come?" "Of course! But, I might need sometimes to prepare." "Don't worry, you can go to Kuro's house to do so." … "Is he changing timeline in his house?" "Yes." "Okay. I will meet you later." MAGES. pockets her phone. "Yes, she will come."_

 _Ruby shouts: "AWESOME! We have a new friend!"_

 _Weiss: "That's a bit too easy."_

 _MAGES.: "After what happened, she's eager to spread light and happy to people. Much like Kuro."_

 _Blake: "Does she like Kuro, or…" "No. She loves Cave, it's just that her and Kuro's ideals are the same."_

Kurome: "Wait a second, didn't Lyrica have make contracted with Henrietta? What happened to that?"

T.O blinks. "Right. Okay, let me call Kuro…"

" _The contract is still there. But, I and Vittorio have made a law about intelligent beings becoming Familiars, that they would have their own freedom about certain things. Of course, even breaking the contract if they don't want to remain it, but it must be done with supervisors."_

Ozpin: "But then, if Familiars are summoned from their places that's far away, and they don't want to be ones, then what?"

" _It's common to be summoned from far away, but it's a rare case for the later to happen. The Summoning mostly picks the best Familiars with special conditions to call. Of course, if that really happens, then the leaders of Nations will contact me, or I myself will deal with it if I find it first."_

"How far can it be?"

" _You are asking me, Ruby…"_

 _Charlotte interrupts him: "Kuro, is that one of them?" She points to a direction, as Kuro narrows his eyes to see Trick and Judge walking with each other. "That's not a good side…" "And it ruins our date. Kuro, let's deal with it." "Roger."_

"Are we going to see them fight?"

T.O: "Maybe…"

* * *

 _And it skips to nighttime, the ball…_

"Oh come on! Why?"

Kurome: "Okay, I have to be on her side now. Why do you have to skip that, Creator?"

…

T.O: "He's not answering."

Monty: "Did something happen to him?"

T.O: "Unlikely. We might see why later."

 _Ruby groans: "I hate wearing heels!" And Yang just laughs about it. "It's not funny, Yang! How did Weiss fight in this?" "Then how did you two fight in skirts?" "Those are combat skirts!"_

" _I think you just have to practice." The girls turn to see Schwarz and Uzume walking to them, with the former wearing a suit, and the later in her HDD form wearing a blue dress._

 _Yang coos: "Aww, you two look great! But, why are you in your HDD, Uzume?"_

 _Uzume raises a 'V' up: "Uzume thinks it's better for Uzume to look like this while being in a dress. Uzume's human is more fit with more stylish outfits!"_

"I wonder something, Kurome." "Yes?" "Is that 'sunny' side of you your real personality?" She blushes a bit. "No…"

T.O interrupts: "High chance. Also, Uzume's follower also gave out a theory about which is the real personality of the CPUs, their human forms or their HDD forms."

Monty: "Follower? You mean her citizen?"

T.O snickers. "Obviously not." That makes Kurome blush even deeper.

 _Weiss appears behind them, with a white dress with a headband with a letter W. "Also, 'cool' is not exactly a right term for a ball, so we go with this."_

 _Ruby tilts her head. "You don't go with anyone?"_

 _Weiss chuckles: "I'm not a magnet like my father and my brother." And she earns a playful knock from Schwarz._

 _Yang asks the three: "Have you seen Kuro and Charlotte?"_

" _Unfortunately no." IF and Compa appear. "We tried to track them down, however, it seems Kuro himself is blocking signals around him."_

 _Yang snickers: "Do you think they…"_

" _Kuro would leave a note if he wants to be with Charlotte alone." Yang's grin disappears after Compa's serious comment. "This time, they're suddenly gone without a track."_

" _But he didn't tell us to leave here either." Nepgear and Tilith walk in. "He could handle this…"_

" _And yet he told me to rest." Now Blake. "He knew there's a plan in the town, and he…"_

" _I don't think that's the case, Blake." Adam interrupts her. "Neither of us knew. Maybe they just caught in the unexpected moment."_

 _Yang de-rails the story: "We're taking care of that after this! Let's all go inside and joy the ball!" Then she pulls Tilith and Hyper Weiss to her and walks to the main area. Adam pats Blake on the shoulder and pushes her gently forward. Ruby, Weiss and Nepgear walk in by themselves, and Schwarz and Uzume…_

" _I hope they're not in troubles." "Which type?" "The serious ones." "Knowing Kuro, it would be the case. But he can handle it."_

"Schwarz knew he's in troubles?"

T.O: "Schwarz inherited Dark power from Kuro, so he's aware of dangers more than Weiss."

Ozpin: "But he won't help him…"

Kurome: "He's aware, doesn't mean he knows what's going on."

 _While everyone starts dancing around, Ruby walks to the side watching the dance going._

" _Urgh…How could both Mom and Aunt Raven like this? This is so loud…"_

My mother: "Since when…"

T.O: "More differences, I guess."

" _This is a good distraction after missions." Ruby turns to see the Headmaster of Beacon. "You don't like it?" "No, no sir. Everything is fine. It's just…I'm not very interested in this."_

 _Ozpin chuckles. "You were like Raven back then. Too focused on working, trying to be stronger."_

" _What about my mother?" "You got her timid personality, at first. About a few months of team STRQ's first year, Taiyang and Qrow were the playboys, and the girls tried to keep them in track of their studying. That changed a bit when Kuro showed up."_

 _Ruby crosses her arms. "There is one thing I still can't understand. What is Kuro really after? The world's peace, and the universe's, it sounds too real to be true."_

 _The Headmaster answers: "I thought you already knew? It's both his mission, and his desire, to spread happiness. That's his primary ones. His secrets though…" He chuckles. "Maybe he secretly wants you all to fall in love with him."_

We girls blush at the Headmaster's words. I turn to ask T.O: "Did…did he say the truth?"

T.O: "To be frank, when all of you have a unique beautiful trait of yours own, no one would be able to resist you."

I blush even more. Yang, even though her face is red as well, lets out a wolf grin: "So he's planning to push all of us down?"

Weiss shouts at her: "Don't speak something like that in public!"

T.O shrugs. "I think it would happen, if his morality is not there." Don't encourage her!

 _Ruby asks back while a tint of red appears on her face: "I thought he has his wives?" "He told me that he likes girls in general, no matter how or what they are. But to love, he only dedicates himself to very few, including his current wives."_

 _Ruby then puts her hands on her back while pacing around: "I don't think Mom would like that…"_

" _Don't worry, Kuro has an absolute rule, to not intervene into a couple."_

 _Ruby: "Why did you tell me that?" "Well, I thought you were bored. Also, think about the last part a bit more careful." He then walks away without another word. Ruby tilts her head: "What did he mean?"_

"Ruby and Weiss…" *CLANG!* "Don't sing that song, T.O." "Hey, it's fun."

* * *

 _The scene changes to Cinder, who has sneaked out and walked to the CCT Tower. She was expecting to see guards, but she finds none._

' _Is Ironwood that confidence to leave no one here…no, it must be him ordering him. Good to me.' She thinks as she heads to the elevator and it takes her to the library here. She walks to a working computer and starts typing…_

" _Cinder, Ironwood is leaving." Emerald calls the woman through the earpiece. "Do you need more time?"_

" _Just a few seconds…and don…huh?" She looks at the code before, and it's not the ones she's expecting. "Something goes wrong. Watt's virus is not working."_

" _Head up!" She looks up, only to receive a club to the face. She gets thrown into one of the pillars, as she looks at her opponent. "I really want to enjoy the dance, but Kuro's order is more important. And I can get back anytime I want."_

T.O pinches his nose bridge while chuckling. "Now that's just cheating."

Ironwood: "So he can create clones?"

T.O: "No. He is the only one who can **revert time** in team Project."

 _Cinder looks at the newcomer, a bit angry that her work fails. "You're from that accused team of Atlas…"_

 _He spins the club a few rounds and plugs it on the ground and leans on it. "That's right! The coolest guy in the team is here. Also, watch your left." He points his thumb to the direction, as Cinder turns to see…_

* * *

 _The camera turns to the ball…_

"What's with all the skip, Creator?"

 _Schwarz suddenly stops his movements, making Uzume stop in track. "Come on, Schwarz, why do you have to stop?"_

 _He immediately turns his eyes to the CCT Tower's direction, his left eye flashing the cursed symbol. "Found him."_

 _Uzume asks in surprise: "Kuro? Where is he?" "He's in a parallel dimension…and it seems like he's in a fight. Let's find my mom and my aunt."_

 _It changes to Ruby who's greeting people passing her with a little bit forced smile. She then notices Schwarz and Uzume running to IF and Compa, saying something to them. Upon seeing them turn serious, she knows there's trouble. She immediately walks to them and asks: "What's wrong, guys?"_

 _IF answers: "Schwarz saw Kuro earlier, and he's in the fight."_

 _Ruby: "Then we should help him, right?" "That would be the case, but…" Suddenly Schwarz moves his left arm up, like he's blocking something. Then, he looks from one point of the room to the across point. Ruby asks him: "What's wrong?"_

 _Schwarz doesn't say anything, but his power spikes up…_

 _And Ruby gasps from surprise that the whole room suddenly turns into ruin, as a roar can be heard from above them._

Winter: "Is that a Dragon I'm hearing?"

My uncle: "Sounds about right, Ice Queen."

T.O: "If Kuro takes the fight into a parallel dimension, then he's fighting the Felons now."

 _Ruby looks up to see a massive Dragon, which is white and way bigger than the Grimm Dragon, shooting energy blasts from all of three heads to a direction, creating explosions here and there._

 _Compa asks in concern: "What is he fighting to change into his dragon form?"_

 _Ruby asks the girl in surprise: "That's Kuro?"_

 _Uzume nods. "Uzume saw him doing so before. But why did he have to transform when his enemies were just Felons?"_

" _That's because he and his wh*** are fighting against our Fall Maiden." The group turns to see Judge and Trick in their original forms. IF and Compa instantly pull out their weapons, as IF growls at them: "Don't you dare speak about her like that."_

 _Trick laughs: "Kekeke. You two are still alive? Can't believe after all of that...And you even manage to create your little brats as well. Kekeke, if I can…" He immediately stops as Schwarz pulls the trigger of his M99 Barrett, the bullet narrowly misses Trick's left side of the head. "You bastard…"_

 _Uzume pulls out her weapon as well, as Ruby shouts to the two: "Don't issue people like that! If you're the enemies of the humanity and the Faunus, then it's our job to eliminate you all!"_

 _Judge throws the halberd's blade on the ground, cracks his knuckles while crackling: "You? Eliminate us? We're not human, b**ch. You destroy us, we will return to another world, and we will destroy it. But now, we will destroy your world first."_

" _And I thought I could get rid of you already." All of them turn to see Ironwood walking to them, however his right glove is removed to reveal his metal hand. He then raises his gun on his left hand and a sword on his right. "This world is under our protection, and we're not letting it fall like our old Gamindustri._ _ **I trusted you all before, and you betrayed me.**_ _And now, I will return the favor."_

"Wait, I remembered that the robot before said his right arm acted up…so the second personality in General Ironwood is him?"

T.O: "Definitely him. There's no doubt about that."

 _Trick recognizes who they're talking to. "Ah, Brave. Fancy meeting you here. Plan to fight against us? You can't no longer turn into that form anymore."_

 _Ironwood, now Brave, narrows his eyes in anger. "Being a machine or not, my ideals still stand. And the General will help me and the others with that." He then jumps forward and swings the sword down to Trick, who just swings his tongue up to block it..._

Nora shivers in disgust: "Eww, that's gross! I'm not fighting him in this form no matter what!"

Jaune nearly pukes when he sees that. "I…I might get some nightmares after this."

 _And wraps it around the sword and throws the General to Judge's direction. The CFW could have managed to hit him if Ironwood didn't immediately shoot his eyes, making the machine block them with his arm. When he lands, he has to roll to dodge a slam from Judge's left punch, and nearly got hit from the halberd from the right. But Schwarz, now Rhaast, rises up from Ironwood's shadow and uses the scythe to swat the attack away. He then grabs the General's shoulder and retreats back to the group._

 _IF scowls at the General: "Don't rush in like that without any supports. You're no longer the fighting machine."_

 _James nods apologetically. "Sorry about that. We get caught in the moment."_

 _Ruby: "Don't mind about that, you are okay now. Let's form an attack against…" Her words are interrupted when the Dragon and Cinder (the others can't see her face) crash to the middle of the fight, with Charlotte slowly descends down with her levitate spell. With Cinder bouncing a few times before landing before Judge and Trick, Kuro returns back to his human self, his katana ready in his hands._

 _Kuro cracks his neck before speaking in his echo voice: "Can't believe you all managed to go around the polices. I think it's better to execute you here now, before any others of you found out…"_

 _Ruby shivers at Kuro's tone, as she asks IF: "Was he like this before?" "Several times. And it's a good thing he rarely used it."_

 _Judge taunts him: "I'm prepared this time, CPU! I won't lose again!"_

 _Kuro: "We'll see about that." He turns to the group. "Brave, Uzume, you two deal with the woman. I will fight Judge alone. IF, Compa, Schwarz, you deal with Trick. Charlotte, protect Ruby, she doesn't have her weapon with her. Is that okay?" Everyone nods, albeit Ruby does it a bit reluctantly. "Good, let's go."_

* * *

 _Returning back to the ballroom…_

I raise Crescent Rose in sniper mode and point it to the sky. "Creator! Stop skipping! It's so annoying!"

Yang pulls me back down. "Now now, don't need to be like that." "Don't you feel frustrated? He skipped too many good fighting scenes!" "We know, but we also have to understand that the Creator is not exactly good in writing fighting scenes as well. He might give out details about it, but we have to imagine the rest." I pout and pocket the sweetheart back.

Weiss: "I'm a bit disappointed as well. Those are good opportunities to see how they fight."

Kurome: "Now I think about it, Creator can describe a few fights quite decently. Is this his laziness, or he can't truly do so?"

T.O: "I think he doesn't have enough materials at the moment. The area he's currently in gives him a bit of disadvantages."

 _Emerald tries to call Cinder: "Cinder, are you there?" … "Cinder?"_

" _She's not answering you?" "No, Mercury. Something definitely goes wrong. Kuro's group and Ironwood disappeared right after I lost contact with her…" "Just stick with this, maybe we can…"_

" _Hello young lady. Can I have a pleasure to have this dance with you?" The two turn to see Jhin, in his default skin, waiting for their answer. Mercury looks at Emerald, who just nods, as he turns and nods at Jhin as well, and lets Emerald go with Jhin._

 _The current song has changed to a smoothing one, as the pair starts dancing along with the others. Jhin starts speaking: "You know, you are one of the flowers among this garden of beauty. I really want to invite you to a performance of mine."_

 _Emerald plays along with it: "Why thank you. You certainly have some charms with those words. But, why covering your face?"_

" _Ah, my face is an art, that's only for a very few to see it. Don't worry, once the time comes, you will know how I look like."_

" _A mystery yourself, huh? You know, we could hang out for some time."_

" _That would be lovely, milady. But, my time now is a little bit occupied. Some other time in the future will be nice."_

My uncle smirks: "She's marked, isn't she?"

 _The music ends, and Emerald returns to Mercury with a goodbye from Jhin. The gray-haired smirks: "Have some fun there?" "Not really. But now we might have a way to pull out some intel if that guy is stupid enough."_

 _On the other hand, Jhin walks to Lucian. "Success?" "Better than I expected. Now…" He secretly pulls out a bullet and writes the letter 'Emerald' in it. "A special bullet, for a special someone."_

My mother confirms: "Yep, the girl's dead."

 _Jhin then says: "Now, I think the ball would have a bit 'RnR' for a change."_

" _Hey, don't start without me." He looks at Ekko, who's in his Academy skin. "So your work is done as well?" "Well, it's more like Kuro suddenly flew in and bit her away. But the virus code is broken, so we don't have to worry about it anymore."_

" _Are you going to sing, sir?" Jhin turns to his left to see Lyrica with Cave standing behind her. "MAGES. told me about this, so…"_

 _Jhin smiles under the mask. "Ah, my lovely lady. If you want to join me, then we can have a performance together now."_

 _Lyrica claps her hands in excitement. "Let's not waste our time, shall we?" The three then walk to the stage, preparing for their surprise show._

 _Ekko leans to Lucian and whispers: "Should we be worried that Lyrica might be his target?" "Not really. Both Jhins can actually enjoy real art. Also, I think the girl behind her won't let that happen."_

"Uhm…what does Lucian mean?"

T.O: "Cave and Lyrica. Easy to understand." "Oh. Like IF and Compa." "Exactly."

 _Blake looks around and notices a major of important people is gone. She asks Adam: "Have you seen Ruby?" Adam looks around to find them… "No. And aside from Weiss, I can't see the rest of Kuro's family either."_

 _Weiss walks to them and asks: "Do you see Ruby anywhere?" Blake answers: "We don't either. They suddenly vanished without a trace." Then she notices the others are focusing on Jhin and Lyrica's amazing performance. "Let's find the others. We're not wasting our time here anymore." The three nod and spread out. About a few seconds later, team TANK and team RWBY, without their leaders, are outside._

 _Yang immediately shouts: "What do you mean Ruby is gone! Don't tell me she ran away!"_

 _Tilith: "We're not sure for now. But I also saw Ironwood vanished as well. There must be some…"_

" _We returned." A Glyph appears on the ground, and the missing people has teleported back. "They just have to screw with our plans like that."_

"Aw, the fight is over…"

T.O: "Sorry about it, but we can't really do anything about it."

 _Yang runs to Ruby and hugs her tightly. "Oh my god, Ruby. I thought you ran off somewhere." "I'm…fine, Sis. Please let go." The blonde hair does so. "Schwarz told us he found Kuro, so I just followed them. Nothing dangerous."_

 _Weiss now sees Ironwood, with his right coat torn to reveal his metal half. "What happened, General?" "Our enemies. It's nothing."_

 _Blake nearly shouts at them: "How could it be nothing? You just fought…"_

 _Kuro interrupts her: "Nothing in my plans. I and Charlotte just happened to see them walking around. We intercepted them and…we're late."_

 _Nepgear: "My goodness, you're making it too lightly. What would happen if things go wrong?"_

 _Kuro scratches his head. "Sorry, in a heat of the moment. Anyway, let me take care of old Brave, you all go back and enjoy Jhin and Lyrica's show." Then he pushes Atlas General to go somewhere…_

 _Yang asks no one: "How did he know it's Jhin and Lyrica singing now?"_

" _Because he saw me." They turn to see Cave standing behind them. "Schwarz, how do Trick and Judge look like?" He grunts. "The same old ones, except tougher and more annoying."_

"Do you think we can fight the Felons, Kurome?" "I actually can imagine that. They're not really deity-levels, they're just a bit tough for you to fight."

 _Weiss asks IF: "Care to tell us why Kuro just called General Ironwood 'Brave' back then?" "Oh that? Because the second personality inside him IS Brave, one of the Felons."_

 _Blake: "So he's our enemy?" Compa: "WAS to be exact. He was tricked by the others to help them. Now, he and Ironwood have similar goals, so he's on our side."_

 _Cave: "He's the only one we respected when he was still our enemy. And when the truth came out…"_

" _You should come back inside. Lyrica is blasting everyone with her singing." All turn to see Weiss waving at them._

 _Uzume cheers as well: "Let's go! Uzume wants to hear more of her songs!" No one really disagrees about that, heads back in and enjoys the show…_

"Wait, then where are the remains?"

T.O: "Escaped. That's for sure."

Monty: "Is this the act of mercy or…" "No mercy for them. He just wants to make sure they can eliminate the very cause of the problems. Cutting down the branches won't make the root die."

* * *

 _With Ironwood and Kuro walking to Ironwood's living quarter…_

" _Tough night, isn't it?" "Yes, it is. Fighting them in an event day is not something I look forward to." "Neither do I. And for your information, it seems the train wreck is on cue now." "And you want me to…" "Evacuate the citizens out of the area once I give you the signal." "I don't have that much authority to…" "Think of it as a 'training' for them. And it just happens to avoid their lives." "That's stupid…but it works…I will talk with Ozpin and the Council about that." "Please do."_

 _Kuro rubs his eyes. "Can't believe we wasted hours fighting them…" "It's a bit risky getting your wife involved." "Can't help it, she's on a date with me when we see…oh no." He then starts searching all of his pockets. "…Damn…" "You forgot something?" "Apparently…OUCH!" He pulls his left hand back from his pocket, a piece of glasses pinning his finger. "Found it." "A piece of glasses? Really?" "From the woman." "Oh, you want me to find the owner?" Kuro gives it to the General and says: "Can't really keep you all in the dark, but can't tell you directly. This would be the best way." "Good enough. I will see you later." They have reached the door of Ironwood's staying room and they separate from here…_

 _Now, Kuro, without anything to do, decides to return back to his room. And in there,_ _ **Yukari**_ _is waiting for him, with half of her lower body still in her border._

T.O raises his eyebrows. "Normally it would be Sakuya standing there, not her…"

' _And why do you think I'm his creation?'_

Kurome asks in surprise: "You are the real deal?"

' _You saw me years ago, The Observer. You have forgotten it?'_

T.O: "No, I haven't. But, who would expect you to go here?"

 _Kuro: "And that would be my question too." He walks to the coffee machine and pours out some in the mug and gives it to the Youkai, who receives it with a thank. "Is it because_ _ **what I asked you to do before?**_ _" And he pours some for him as well._

 _Yukari: "Somewhere along the line. But I'm not too worried about it. It's in good care."_

 _Kuro: "Visiting a human like me is not like you. Normally you would hang around with your lover…"_

 _Yukari interrupts: "She's more of a daughter to me." She suddenly smirks. "You remembered my offer about…"_

 _Kuro: "I may like her, but if that happens, it'll be forcing for her to do something she doesn't like."_

 _Y: "I won't live forever, even when I'm a Youkai."_

 _K: "Long enough for your plans to come to fruition."_

"Um…might explaining to us what they are talking about, T.O?" "Just future stuffs, nothing related to you all."

 _Yukari snickers. "You and I know each other well enough…"_

 _Kuro: "You might, I don't." He then shakes his mug lightly and looks at his reflection through the coffee's surface. "You won't live forever. I won't exist forever. The cycle of life must continue, even without us." He then raises his free hand up to catch something. He opens the palm to see an octagon object with Yin-Yang symbol in the middle. He looks at Yukari with a question, the woman just opens her fan to cover her smile. "You, give this to me? What for?" "Just a fortune…" "Look, I told you, if she doesn't like that, I won't do so." "That's why you will have a little trip in my world for a period of time, right? Chao, for now." Then she retreats back to her dimension, as the portal closes right after that. Kuro looks at the object in his hand, then chuckles. "Still crazy as ever."_

" _So she met you." He looks up to see Sakuya before him. "Quite a person, isn't she? So what are you going to do with it?" "Well, it's a gift from her, so I will take it. Besides, it needs a little_ _ **Love**_ _to use." He throws the thing in the air for a few times before pocketing it and walks to the sofa, picks up the remote and opens his TV. "Hope Remnant have a few good singers, otherwise it's going to be boring." With that, Sakuya just sighs and teleports to who knows where._

"I'm having many questions now…" "And that's for the after story please. If I answer yours now it might become a spoiler."

* * *

 _Back to Halkeginia, the next day, Throne's room…_

 _Queen Marietta Orleans of Gallia, or Aqua, asks her daughter: "Did you have a good time today?"_

 _Charlotte shakes her head. "We found Kuro's enemies. We pursued them till nighttime."_

 _Aqua narrows her eyes. "Let me guess, the Felons."_

 _Charlotte nods. "However, only three of them. The last one, Brave, is on our side."_

" _Good enough. He's better than the rest…Is it time we help him back?"_

" _I think so. Can you call your friends? I will call mine."_

" _Not until a week later. We're having inner problems."_

" _*Sigh* I nearly forgot. But my side is still okay though?"_

" _Of course." Charlotte says her goodbye before leaving the room with the advanced Eject Button. She then appears before the gate of Valliere's Mansion. The guards are surprised a bit, but they let her pass when they recognize her. She walks through the entrance and encounters Louise in the way._

" _Oh hey Charlotte! It's a surprise you're here. What can I help you?"_

" _Troubles." That's the bluenette's answer. Louise just chuckles when she hears that. Being around Kuro for a while makes them feel carefree about a few things. "Did he get another girl in his sight again? Charlotte, I thought you were…"_

"Is Charlotte that jealousy?"

T.O: "Not to the point of a Yandere, but yes. But she understands Kuro, and he understands that as well. So they don't really have much troubles, but Kuro has to make up for her multiple times."

Oobleck: "But if this Charlotte's nation is having troubles, then why didn't she…"

Kurome: "I think those are just minor things, that the Nobles can deal with."

" _No, Louise. Real troubles. His eternal enemies returned." That shuts Louise up. "Kuro didn't ask us, however, I feel like we need to help him. He always has things to look after, even us, and I think it's time for us to pay him."_

 _Louise crosses her arms. "Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, we're stronger than before, but that doesn't mean we have chance to stand against those enemies."_

" _That's why I have told my mother about it, and asked her to call our parents as well."_

 _Louise then thinks about it… then: "Alright, but we're not taking any risks. Let's call Guiche and Kirche and make a training schedule. That would be the first step to help him."_

 _Charlotte nods at the answer, and then gets pulled inside by Louise. "But first, let's enjoy the day together. I'm not going to let that ruin our normal life. That's Kuro's work."_

… "What was that in the end?"

T.O: "What?"

Weiss: "The 'that's Kuro's work'. What did Louise mean by that?"

T.O: "Then how do you think about it?"

Blake: "I think she meant that, Kuro's there to ruin their lives."

Kurome chuckles. "I would say it is true. Kuro DID break a lot of things and change things to make differences from the originals."

Yang shrugs. "We being here is the proof. But, it didn't really ruin our lives, it's giving us a better one."

T.O: "Oh well, that's him. Anyway, a little break would be nice. I have some things to deal with you, Creator."

* * *

 **Chapter 10 end!**

 **Yeah, a bit of spoiler for the stories I'm going to write next. And again, sorry for this chapter's quality.**

 **I have updated this one, since the ending is missing, and I made a grave mistake: I wrote Sakuya's name wrong! My apology!**

 **I don't really have anything more to say. See you in the next chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think it's obvious to this point that you know what I'm about to say.**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Just returned from the trip, and this chapter is a bit...hard, to not make the details too obvious (though everything is revealed in the end). Also, this chapter will be the end of arc 2 of RWBY. The next chapter will be in arc 3, and it will be the final arc. Reason? You can guess why.**

 **So, no more wait, enjoy chapter 11 everyone!**

* * *

Umm…How long have I left you all here?

T.O: "Why does that concern you?"

"BEAT HER UP, YANG!" "SHOW HER WHAT YOU GOT, NORA!"

Well, the fact that they're…in this situation…

T.O: "At least they're not playing Mario Kart…"

"SHE MISSED! THAT'S YOUR CHANCE!" "GUARD NOW NORA! THEN COUNTER!"

Maybe so. It could be worse…My question still stands.

Glynda: "About a day."

Wow, that long? Sorry you all.

Monty: "No need to apologize. Were you busy?"

A bit. Can't escape from crossing fate, huh?

Kurome: "That has become a meme, right?"

A good meme, I have to say…

T.O: "How is it so far with the 'other' story?"

…Should we even bring that up?

T.O shrugs: "Mind you, The Future Kuro is still pissed at you."

I know.

Ozpin: "What are you two talking about?" Nothing. "Nothing."

After a few more matches, we can finally pull ourselves out of the game. The screen turns back to its purpose…

"Wait, isn't this now the time for review?"

T.O: "It's not directly at you, and The Creator has answered to him personally, so it's not our matter anymore."

Weiss: "So it depends on what the reviewer wrote…" "Yep."

* * *

 _The start screen happens in Ozpin's office, where Ironwood is pacing left and right, thinking about the event last night. "I know Kuro had it covered, but to face his enemies directly…"_

 _Glynda: "I thought that's your other self fighting him?"_

 _Ironwood: "I still can feel what he feels, it's my body after all. Remember I have soloed an Ursa before? Those guys…they are something else."_

 _Ozpin: "I thought your other self has talked with you about it?"_

 _Ironwood: "Talking about it and experiencing it are two different things." He looks at his left palm. "I don't know if I should leave our world's safety to him or not. I'm grateful that he's helping us, but he also brought…"_

 _Ozpin interrupts: "You know he never did so." "My point still stands that his enemies are here, and they're changing this world to their favors. If things go worse, I will have to send the rest of Atlas' army here."_

" _And I recommend you don't." They turn to the opening elevator to see Kuro walking to them. "If you do so, your enemies hiding there will steal more of your products, and make a rebellion against your Kingdom. And that's not a good thing to every good guy."_

 _Ozpin changes his attention to the Deity. "Have you talked with Ruby?"_

 _Kuro: "About what?" "About_ _ **that**_ _." "…Ah, that. I'm planning a surprise for them."_

"A surprise for us? Do you think it's a present for us?"

T.O: "You forgot Kuro has talked with your parents? Maybe they're heading to Beacon in the future."

 _Ironwood crosses his arms in front of him. "And might telling us what it is?"_

 _Kuro smirks. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Then he turns serious. "About the virus, Ekko has stopped the woman, so you don't have to worry about your systems being infected."_

 _Ironwood: "That, I own you a thank. Do you need something else?"_

 _Kuro: "It's about the missions the students are going to take. Ozpin, can you make a schedule to Anima for us? I need to meet someone there, and…"_

 _Ozpin continues: "The villagers there are also requesting a Hunter team to check out the Grimm's sudden change of behavior. I see what you're planning. I will do it."_

 _Kuro nods. "Thanks for that."_

Pyrrha: "Why did he have to go that far? Most of our missions are located in nearby areas, since the transporter…"

T.O chuckles. "I know how they go there."

 _Kuro continues. "Also, I'm going to rig your system again, Ozpin, when the pair and solo fights come."_

 _Ozpin: "Is it because of the invaders?" "Obviously." "Very well then."_

 _The General then pulls out the piece of glass and gives it to Kuro. "We have scanned the piece and got what we need. Do you need it anymore?"_

 _Kuro: "Nah, just throw it away, it has no use for me. So, chao for now." He salutes and disappears in a light._

 _Glynda: "He would have arrived here without the elevator."_

 _Ozpin chuckles. "Taking part of mundane things is his joy. Anyway James, what did you find?"_

 _Ironwood turns back. "It belongs to Cinder Fall, a 'student' from Haven. More crimes to Lionheart."_

 _Ozpin rubs his forehead in annoyance. "I don't know if I can give him another chance. He missed so many already."_

My uncle grunts: "I don't know about you, but I knew first-handed that he's not someone we can trust our secrets with. Seriously Ozpin, we're going to have a LONG talk with our Lionheart."

The Headmaster nods in confirmation. "I suppose so."

 _Ironwood continues: "And I'm sure her 'subordinates' will take part in her plans as well." He takes a quick look at the elevator and then regain focus. "Do you know why he needed to go to Anima? It's a long way to go."_

 _Ozpin: "I know the reason. There's an…"_

* * *

 _Early morning_

"That's a strange skip."

 _Kuro yawns as he wakes up in his bed. He then jumps out of his bed and walks to the bathroom, pulls down his towel and starts washing his face…_

"Hmm…nothing out of ordinary…"

 _When he finishes that, he looks at his reflection in the mirror…_

We all jump back at the sight we're seeing now. The feature is definitely Kuro's, however, the state of his face is terrifying. His left face (in the mirror) is only bone, with the cursed symbol in the eye socket. The right side is covered in stitches, with his right pupil white and hollow. His mouth is dripping a bit in blood.

Weiss screams in shock: "WHAT THE OUM IS THAT?"

T.O: "Calm down you all. There's no reason to be panicked."

My mother shouts at him: "No reason? Look at his reflection! Don't tell me that's how he actually looks like!"

T.O: "Yeah, why?"

"How can you two be so calm about that?"

Kurome: "We saw it before. And honestly, I was scared. But since he didn't direct that to us, then we're fine."

Yang: "He IS looking directly at us!"

T.O: "She meant the power."

 _Kuro sighs when he sees that, and continues his morning routine, knowing that the reflection wouldn't follow him. Then, it asks: "Are you going to find her?"_

"IT TALKED!"

" _Depends. I have made a lot of scouting, no sight of Sachi."_

" _Doesn't mean she's not out there. She's probably plotting something…"_

" _Then that's our work to spoil her plans. How's thing going there?" Kuro walks out of the bathroom after finishing the routine and heads to the living room. The TV flashes up and the ruined face shows up._

" _Not much. Things are still in places. Though, Kizami is acting strange."_

 _Kuro pours some coffee into his mug. "Just keep an eye on him." He takes a sip and asks: "Are there new people stumbled there?"_

" _Only 'The Nine' you saved."_

 _He raises his eyebrows. "Why did they come back?" "Visiting you, apparently. Or rather, trying to save you. They came with preparations." "I see. Anything else?" "Nothing." "Well then, see you." The TV turns off. Kuro looks at his reflection again in the coffee. "Looks like I'm addicted to this now." He then chuckles. "Never thought I would be used to this bitter thing. Guess time has changed me."_

"You don't like coffee?"

Only in occasions would I drink it. Otherwise, water.

"Not even tea?"

Yeah. I don't like bitter things much.

 _He finishes the coffee in one gulp. Then: "I still have a bit of time before meeting the Protectors." Then the area him distorts, and turns into one of the halls of Heavenly Host. With him changing into his Dark form as well._

We back away from the screen even more. Blake says in discomfort: "I have seen people being brutally abused. This one takes the top."

Jaune then runs to the nearby bin and throws up everything he just ate. Pyrrha covers her mouth in shock. "What happened to him?"

T.O: "He died, remember? Also, he used the 'darkness absorbing' spell on himself, so the damage that caused on the victims here applied on him."

 _He looks at his hands, then chuckles. "A surprised party would be nice."_

* * *

 _The scene changes to the another part of the school, where 'The Nine' is trying to find their friend. And all of them have been saved for three years._

 _Naomi asks in concern: "Do you think this place will try to kill us again?"_

Monty: "Wait, they're Japanese, right? Then why are they speaking in English?" "No. What we heard is English, they're speaking in Japanese. I use my power to convert the border of language *cough* Yukari *cough* so that we can understand each other."

Winter raises her eyebrows: "What's with that fake cough?" "Nothing."

 _Satoshi assures her: "Even if it tries, we're together this time. And we have what we need to deal with the problems here."_

 _Ayumi doesn't have the same ideal with him. "But this school seems to be able to adapt too. Who knows what this school will have this time?"_

 _Yoshiki swings his bat around. "That's why we have this. At least we can bash anything that moves, and is tangible."_

Port quirks an eyebrow: "What did he expect to use a bat for?"

T.O: "Hitting human, apparently."

Oobleck: "In a place like this?" "Victims that fell into Darkness. And maybe monsters as well."

 _The teacher, Yui, shakes her head in uncertain. "Can't be sure. If we face any other students, you might stand a chance. With that teacher though…"_

 _Sakutaro, who's walking with the flashlight in his left hand and his phone on his right, motions everyone to stop. "Wait, something's ahead of us."_

 _Yoshiki grabs the bat firmly. "Anything strange?"_

 _The megane_ Not joking, I suddenly forgot how you guys call boys with glasses in English _moves the light around the hall a bit. Then, it points to… "Is that Kuro?"_

 _Yuka speaks in surprise: "You found him?" The boy directs to Kuro, who's leaning on the wall. "Oh no!"_

My father chuckles. "Yeah, they're pranked, for sure."

 _Everyone walks/runs to him, as Satoshi checks on Kuro's conditions. Seiko also checks his neck, and sees the line around it. "Kuro…how…"_

 _After a few more seconds, Satoshi sighs sadly. "We lost him."_

 _Mayu starts crying in sadness. "After what he helped us…and we're too late to help him…"_

 _Sakutaro pats her shoulder, his voice also shows that he's not happy about this. "Don't cry, Mayu… He died for us to live." He then turns to Satoshi. "Satoshi, do you remember any places that we can bury him?"_

 _Satoshi moves his hand and closes Kuro's right eyelid. "The outside of the bridge. We can bring him out and bury him."_

 _Yuka is sniffling now. "Kuro…He's gone…"_

 _Yoshiki grunts. "Damn it. You said you can survive here, and this is what you have left?"_

 _Ayumi immediately shouts at him: "Don't disrespect him like that! Don't forget he saved all of us back then!"_

 _Yoshiki: "I would never! It's just…he MADE us promise before, right, and we kept it. He also promised us, and…"_

 _Yui interrupts him: "Students…I think I heard something behind us…"_

 _Immediately after she said that, an anchor fails right through the rooftop, as someone just fails down with it. Everyone stumbles back, as Yoshiki brings his bat up ready to fight the person…_

Ironwood: "I wouldn't suggest him fighting the person. Throwing an anchor through a floor is not a good sight."

Winter: "But, who would fight with an anchor, really?"

T.O: "Oh, a lot. You just haven't met them yet."

 _The person appears before them, and it's a terrifying scene for the human to see. The figure appears human, but its head is wearing a kind of hat that makes it look like a kraken head with a sharp lower jaw and two glowing orbs acting as eyes. It wears a blue coat, a pirate captain type, with shells attached on it. And its lower half is like a demon. The anchor's end is connected with a chain, which is grabbed by its left hand._

 _Yoshiki asks, a bit panic in his voice: "Okay…since when this place attracted pirates?"_

 _Satoshi asks back: "Is that really the matter now? We have to…jump!" Everyone jumps back, as the figure throws the anchor directly to them, and lands on the floor where they were just there a second ago. The hit cracks the floor and Kuro's body falls down in the dark pit._

 _Satoshi immediately holds Naomi and Ayumi back upon seeing them trying to reach Kuro. "We will get him later you two. We have to run, now!" The two really wants to protest, but when they see the figure pulling back the anchor, they have to make the decision…_

* * *

 _One floor below_

' _Dirk Rezo, really?' 'Sorry mate, didn't know the floor was that weak.' 'Never mind, try to lure them up.' 'Aye.'_

I giggle. "Even his plans didn't go as he thought."

T.O: "Well, with Murphy's lore: Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong."

* * *

 _Yoshiki speaks after a few moments: "Okay, new plan: Go down, grab Kuro, find anything that can burn for back-up plan, bury him, and get out of here." And his plan is ruined by the broken stair. "Damn it."_

 _Ayumi sniffles. "Why is everything going bad for us? First we saw Kuro dead, then the figure, and now…"_

 _Miss Yui calms her down: "It's all right. At least we know where to find him. We just need to find another way."_

 _Sakutaro says uncertainly: "Easy to say, miss Yui. We don't know how fast and intelligent that figure is. And there's another problem, we haven't seen anyone else, well, another corpse, besides Kuro since we arrived."_

 _Satoshi agrees: "I noticed that too. What happened after we left?"_

 _They have headed to another stair that goes up. Satoshi pulls out a candle, and Ayumi helps him stationing it next to the stair. "That would be a good mark. Now, let's…" And they hear the familiar footsteps, as they turn to see Yoshikazu pulling the hammer behind him. Yoshiki shouts in disbelief: "That bastard is still here?"_

 _Yui immediately orders: "All of us go to next floor, now!" No one says another word as they start heading up, not noticing the grin on the dead teacher's face._

Penny: "That's a disturbing smile."

Kurome: "Not really. It's more pleasure than Kuro's."

Penny: "How can you be so sure?" "Being around them for a while, would see the differences easily."

 _Two floors up_

 _Seiko asks: "Did we lose him?"_

 _Naomi looks into the darkness behind them. "I think so. Let us stop a bit."_

" _No blood in this place either." Sakutaro speaks up. "This is too strange. Did we fall into someone's trap?"_

 _Seiko: "Who would build traps here, aside from the ghosts? And even that, the traps weren't like this."_

 _Satoshi answers: "Can't rule out any possibilities." He looks at his left to see a piece of paper on the wall. He walks closer to it and reads it…_

I wince at how complicated each word is. Ren asks Monty: "What kind of language is this?" "Japanese. It, along with a few more languages, has complex and varied word systems."

 _Yoshiki asks Satoshi: "Did you find something?" He answers back, a bit nervously: "I think Morishige was right." All of them gets closer, as Satoshi reads out the words: "The…party…has…started." And with that, the school starts shaking, making everyone fall on the floor._

 _Yoshiki shouts: "THIS annoying thing again?" And then it stops. "Huh, that's fast."_

" _Um... I think we need to run now." Yuka says fearfully._

 _Her brother asks back: "What do you mean by…" She points to the 'darkness' behind them, and they see multiple ghosts floating slowly at them. Seiko immediately pulls out a holy water bottle and sprays at them, making the ghosts stumble back out of fear (or at least that's how they see it). "That would stun them a bit. Ayumi, where's the rune papers?"_

 _The girl pulls out some and starts placing it between the group and the ghosts. "It will hold them off. Now…"_

"How do those rune papers work?" "You can say they hold power in them. Write something on them and they will activate the spell you just wrote. Though, it's mostly used by Eastern Mages."

" _Was that hole there before?" Everyone looks at where Seiko's pointing at. There, a chain has just thrown around a bar on the ceiling and falls down again. Then, with a sound of chain pulling, the anchor rises up with the figure before standing on it while pulling the said chain._

 _Satoshi sighs in frustration: "We don't have any other choices…Yoshiki? Morishige?"_

 _The megane pulls out a pistol from under his coat, aims it to the direction of the figure and shoots 3 bullets out. The result: Two of them hits the coat but the figure doesn't flinch, and the third one is blocked by it swinging the anchor before it. "Now that's unexpected." "New plan?" "Run, obviously."_

Weiss: "And that ruined Kuro said they're prepared."

T.O: "Yes, they're prepared. However, they also need to save their items as well. Don't waste them into a fight you can't win, and run."

 _They have run to the main auditorium, as Yoshiki and Satoshi close the door behind them with brute force. Yoshiki scowls: "Damn it, first the ghosts, then the teacher, and now a pirate? Give me a break."_

 _Naomi notices the dim light in the room. She follows the trace and looks at the stage. And what she sees make her shriek in fear. Everyone looks at the direction and pales: Kuro is standing in the middle of the stage, with his head hanging down so they can't see his face. Then, the head rises up, revealing a sinister smile on the face, with the rune running wildly in the eye._

" _Welcome…to…the…party…of…the…dead…" The body of Kuro then walks slowly to the front side of the stage. Immediately the boys run to between the girls and the undead, weapons ready in their hands._

"Not exactly a good way to scare your friends…" "But it works, Sis."

 _Satoshi says sadly: "So you have turned into them as well…I'm sorry that we haven't saved you sooner…"_

 _The corpse crackles: "Sooner, you say?" It stops talking, not the laugh, a bit before continues, its smile disappears: "I told you…to not come back…why?"_

 _Sakutaro whispers to Satoshi: "It seems his consciousness is still there."_

 _Satoshi nods, then answers to Kuro: "We're sorry, but we can't leave anyone behind, especially someone who saved us from our terrible fate. We can bring you back to our world, or at least now, give you a burial…"_

" _Burial?" He's interrupted by a now crackling corpse. "Why bother? I'm feeling good being like this. And in here, I have learnt something quite useful for myself."_

 _Sakutaro asks, his finger on the trigger of the gun: "And pray tell, what did you learn from this hellish place?"_

 _The corpse raises its bone arm up, which makes the boys snap their weapons at him… Kuro snaps his finger…_

My uncle: "Yeah, he's going to reveal his surprise. I call it here."

" _SURPRISED!"_

 _The lights come up, and the stage's filled with all ghosts behind Kuro, clapping their hands with happy smiles on their faces. Above them is a red banner, with 'WELCOME BACK!' written on it. And it's decorated with colorful balloons with various designs. Someone even opens music in the background as well._

 _All nine people from Kirasagi School have a dumbfound look on their faces. The slow clapping from Kuro snaps them back to the reality as he walks to them. "Sorry guys, can't resist doing so. It's been a while since I last saw you all."_

 _Morishige, who temporary lowers the gun due to the shock, raises it up again. "What is the meaning of this?"_

 _Kuro starts the explanation: "Well, you see…" But he stops when he notices his voice. "Sorry guys…" He then turns back to his normal form. "There, better. Now…"_

" _Hold on." Satoshi interrupts him. "Before that, Kuro…Did you truly die?"_

 _Kuro nods. "Isn't that obvious? Nobody could survive this place."_

Monty: "I still think there's a way to escape there unscratched."

T.O: "You heard him, survive, not run away. Yes, there are methods to escape, but those are not available to Kuro at that time."

 _Yuka: "But you said you will survive…"_

 _Kuro chuckles. "I guess I have to apologize for lying like that. I knew first hand that I would never escape here, but I did try to live as long as possible. Sorry that I can't keep the promise."_

 _Yoshiki sighs, and uses his bat to tap on Kuro's arm a few times. Kuro asks him in confusion: "What are you doing?" "Checking if you're a ghost or not." Then he immediately swings it hard, making Kuro stumble a bit. "That's for scaring us before."_

 _Kuro rubs the sore spot. "Ouch. I guess I deserved that." He then looks back to the ghosts. "You guys are staying or not?" Most of them shake their heads and disappear. The ones remain are the kids, Yoshie and Yoshikazu in their normal looks._

 _Yuki is the first one to get near them, as Ayumi recognizes her: "You're the girl who lost your left eye, right? How did you regain it?"_

 _The girl leans on Kuro's left arm and wraps her arm around it. "Because our father saved us from the Darkness."_

 _Yuka asks in surprise: "Your father found you? I thought the time has passed…"_

 _Yuka points her finger to…Kuro, who's scratching his head. "Now now, Yuki, don't spoil that…"_

 _Everyone adores a disbelief look on their faces, as Seiko asks him: "You, Kuro, father to the children?"_

 _Kuro: "Well, adopted father, to be exact."_

 _Satoshi asks in concern: "Have you hit your head before you died?"_

 _Kuro pouts: "Come on, that's a bit rude, Satoshi."_

 _Naomi: "Then why did she call you her father?"_

 _Kuro chuckles, as he rubs Yuki's head. "Why don't we change this place a bit?" He flicks his fingers again, and the auditorium turns to a restaurant._ The one in Corpse Party 2U. _"There, better. Take a seat, the story will be time-consuming." He then notices everyone's amazed and discomfort looks. "Come on, it's not a trap, I assure you."_

* * *

"So this whole chapter will be us listening to Kuro's story?"

T.O: "Well, I think it's three-fourth. The rest would be back to Remnant."

 _Everyone eventually sits down, as Yui asks first: "How long have you been here Kuro? And how can you speak Japanese so fluently?"_

 _Kuro opens his right palm, and a small blue flame comes up. "For your second question, magic." He makes the flame vanish by closing his hand. "For your first one, I think it's a year and a half at most."_

 _Mayu: "And yet you can use magic that fast…"_

 _Kuro: "Hey now, Miss Yui asked how long I have been HERE."_

 _Satoshi: "But you can't escape here…"_

 _Kuro: "My soul is bound to this place. However, I can travel between universe now."_

 _Seiko: "Then how old are you now?"_

 _Kuro chuckles when he recalls his age. "Not so sure myself, but I think it's about a few years or so…"_

" _About 80 years wouldn't count as 'a few years', Kuro." He pouts when he turns to his right. "Don't ruin it Sakuya…"_

Oobleck: "I was so sure it would have been longer for him."

T.O counts on his fingers: "Let's see…First year in Heavenly Host, twenty years in the first Hyperdimension, a few months later in the new one, 19 years stuck in Ultradimension, 9 months later in Halkeginia and about three years after that, about five years after Clem's birth, no confirm in Grand Gaia, and thirty years in Remnant…"

"Wait, you can't confirm what happened in Grand Gaia?" "More like the Creator didn't give me permission yet. Looks like it would be explained in the future."

 _Ayumi gasps in surprise: "80 years…so you are…"_

 _Kuro turns back to her. "Yeah, around a hundred years old. That's how old I am now."_

 _The young teacher then looks at the children, the two old teachers, then asks: "How did they regain their humanity?"_

 _Kuro: "Well, that's the start. You see, during the time I tried to save you, I found this…" He puts the Book of Shadow on the table. "This book contains tons of magic spells that work, so I tested a few ones, without you noticing. The first spell I used was 'Possession', which was meant to use for ghosts, but I applied it on myself. And it didn't show any differences, at first. The next one was 'Darkness absorbing.' Also on myself, and my body started receiving Darkness from this world, which was my first intention to reduce the thing in this world. After that a few more, but those weren't so important…"_

 _Ayumi: "That didn't explain how you're still standing…"_

 _Kuro continues: "I was like any other people, thinking the 'Possession' didn't work. Anyway, after getting you out of here, I managed to convince the kids to follow me to find Yoshie. Of course, that only helped out one part that they won't be after my head. And through another half of the year…You can guess it."_

 _Satoshi nods. "You died."_

 _Kuro: "Yes, I did. Sachiko had asked Yoshikazu to bury me, then… 'Possession' kicked up…"_

 _Sakutaro: "How can it kick up? I thought…" He then turns silent a bit, and widens his eyes in recognition: "The spell applied when you turned into a ghost."_

 _Kuro leans back on his chair. "Yep. I possessed myself. Sounds ridiculous huh?"_

Ozpin: "Not really, since we saw a few ones like that."

Glynda: "You sir, for example."

Ironwood: "And the other me as well."

 _Everyone takes a little moment to proceed, as Sakuya starts serving desserts and drinks for everyone. Yoshiki drinks half of his glass before saying: "I would say we are surprised. Though, it won't top the event when you burnt Kazami with that dead eyes of yours."_

 _Yoshie laughs. "Ah, that one. You even scared your third wife and her friend as well."_

 _Kuro: "Hey, in my defense, I didn't have any powers to know they are there. I just happened to look down to check if anyone was there…" Then he notices everyone from The Nine is staring at him. "What?"_

 _Yuka: "She just said…your third wife…"_

 _Kuro raises his left eyebrow: "Yeah?"_

 _A few more moment before Satoshi says, his face still showing his surprised: "We will know it soon. Kuro, continue."_

 _Kuro nods. "Well, then. Because of that, I turned myself into an undead, with the power to wield Darkness. Though, the price was a bit…"_

 _Miss Yui understands: "It's the appearance before, right?"_

" _Yes, what you saw was the combinations of the damages all victims received here." He points to his neck, as everyone sees a thick line. "Remember this? This would be Seiko's death if I didn't intervene."_

" _Anyway…with that, I'm technically undefeatable. Technically, okay? Another half of the year was me helping the ghosts having a better life here, and rescuing the unfortunate victims…And Seiko, don't plan on groping Naomi, please."_

 _Immediately after he said that, the girl feels a couple of hands groping her things. She covers them with one hand and tries to swat the hands away, but she can't. She turns to Seiko, but then notices both of her hands are still there while the groping's still happening. Naomi turns around…_

T.O pokes his fingers in his ears. "Everyone, cover your ears." We all follow his order…

" _KYAAAAA!" The girl immediately jumps on Satoshi, as the 'Seiko' behind her pouts: "Aww, I want to enjoy it more…Ow!" 'Naomi' pulls her friend's ear and pulls her out of the poor Naomi. "I let do that on me occasionally, doesn't mean you can do the same to the alive one." Before they leave, 'Naomi' apologizes to Naomi: "Sorry about her antics, she's still the same as before." The girl is too shocked to return an answer._

Blake winces: "You guys are lucky that you only have a pair of ears."

T.O: "At least you only heard this once." "Oh, right…You are observing a lot…"

 _After a while, Yui asks Kuro: "What…just happened?"_

 _Kuro answers: "That's a problem in this place. It seems the school has 'registered' all of your deaths, and the souls are stuck here. I managed to save you all, but that's just one. There are countless of you I can't save..."_

 _Yoshikazu continues: "And with that, this world has essentially become our new home. Luckily Kuro has managed so everyone can be comfortable here. And he even brought a few friends with him sometimes."_

 _Sakutaro raises his eyebrows. "Friends, you say?"_

 _Kuro: "He's on spot. Yes, friends, no sarcasm. Over the time I have travelled and made a lot of friends. And, well…" He scratches his chin with his right hand, while raising his left hand up for The Nine to see his wedding rings. "I guess this answers your previous question about my third wife."_

 _Seiko whistles when she sees the rings. "Wow, those are pretty. I guess it took a lot of money to buy them."_

 _Kuro: "Actually I made all of them myself."_

" _WHAT?" All of them shouts, as Yoshiki asks the question in their minds: "All three of them, handmade? When did you learn how to do that?"_

 _Kuro: "That would connect to the next part of my life. I have managed to travel to another universe, and in there…I have become the God of that world."_

I giggle when I see their faces. "Too many surprises in one day…"

My mother: "You are the same, my dear Rose. When you saw me alive."

I scratch my head in embarrassment. "I guess I'm in the same boat."

 _Kuro lets out a chuckle when he sees the faces of The Nine. "Knew that would break you."_

 _Mayu lets out a whimper: "You are…a God now?" "More likely the citizens wanted to call me that."_

 _Satoshi: "Why would they call you a God anyway?"_

 _Kuro: "Well, the previous leaders were CPUs, and I also obtained their power as well."_

 _Seiko: "CPUs? I thought that's…"_

 _Kuro: "Central Processor Units. But that's not what I'm talking about. Console Patron Units are what I want to say."_

 _Sakutaro crosses his arms in disbelief: "Then show us something that can…" Light occurs around Kuro as he changes into his God form. "…Okay, we believe you now."_

 _Kuro speaks, his voice echoed with the CPUs' voices: "I have spent about nineteen years there, trying to help people living with their lives. But after that, I had to move on and continue my travel…" Then he notices his voice, and the strange stares. "Oh right, when I'm in this form, my voice will combine with the precious CPUs as well."_

 _Seiko smirks at the lifesaver before her. "SO you managed to find your girls with this form…"_

 _The guy blushes. "Hey, it's not. I didn't use this form that much."_

Port: "No offense, but I do think his God form is better looking. Why didn't he keep that up longer?"

T.O: "Because that form drains Share Energy, which might affect the other Goddesses' power. Also, he only uses that form if it's necessary."

 _Yoshie suddenly turns her head around, causing Yui to ask: "What is it?" "Nothing. I thought I felt a disturbance in the air."_

 _Kuro turns serious at this point. "You guys, I want to ask you a favor."_

 _Yoshiki: "Why the sudden serious?" "Because it is. When you return, can you check on Sachiko's past surgery?"_

 _Sachiko: "What did you need from it? I could give you the details. I remembered it all…"_

 _Kuro: "If that's enough. No, I think the ones who did it might find something else that I need to know."_

 _Yoshie quirks her eyebrows: "And what was that you need to know?"_

 _Kuro suddenly bursts out a smile. Yuki asks in concern: "Are you okay? Why did you smile?"_

 _Kuro keeps his smile up. "Because…" He moves his chair back, and kneels down under the table. "I found the disturbance Yoshie just noticed. Peek-a-boo, my little girl."_

"…I think, to this point, you guys might need something to keep Clementine in place, T.O, Kurome."

T.O: "You forgot that Clem is stronger than Kuro? Because of how innocent she is, she would basically do anything she likes and wants. And even if Kuro CAN do so, he wouldn't do so."

Kurome: "Besides, with her around, things are brighter and funnier for us."

 _What The Nine hear next is the cheerful laugh from the little baby, as Kuro brings her up and puts her in his embrace. The girls nearly melt at the sight, and a bit later the boys join as well. The man sits back in his chair as he runs his hand down on his granddaughter's hair. "You sure like finding me in some serious situations, don't you little girl?" She giggles at Kuro's affection to her and grabs his hand playfully. The children have stood around him, as Clem notices the people around her and looks around with curiosity, and laughs brightly._

 _Yoshikazu chuckles. "She can follow you to here as well."_

 _Kuro follows: "She likes to do so multiple times." Then, Clem waves her left hand as a signal of goodbye, and she's disappeared in a light. "Well, she's gone now."_

 _Satoshi blinks, as he returns back to reality: "Kuro, who is that? And where did she go?"_

 _Kuro: "That's my granddaughter, Clementine. And she's probably with Uzume or Schwarz now."_

 _Sakutaro: "Probably? She's your granddaughter, and you didn't know where she is?"_

 _Kuro: "Note here, she does what she wants, but most of the times she would be around us, and nowhere else. And I have no reason to fear, since if she's any kind of troubles, we would know instantly by our immortality system."_

 _Seiko: "Drop that for a second. You are about hundred years old, and yet your granddaughter is a baby?"_

 _Kuro: "Because I have made quite a lot of time jumps. If we use my children's age to count how long I have been out, it would just be 4 to 5 years. To me however, it's more complicated."_

 _Ayumi: "Back to the topic, please."_

 _Kuro's face turns stoic. "I need to find Sachiko's twin."_

 _Yoshie blinks, as Sachiko asks him: "Wait, I have a twin? My mother never told me about it."_

 _Kuro: "That's because she's never born. She was absorbed by you, Sachiko."_

My mother gasps in shock. "A girl…absorbed by the other before birth?" That's the adults' reactions as well when they hear that.

Winter looks at Weiss and her face turns whiter… T.O immediately speaks to Winter: "Kuro will explain that now, don't be so scared."

 _Sachiko turns horrible when she hears that. "I…I did what?"_

 _Kuro calms her down: "Don't worry, it's not your fault. This is a phenomenon called vanishing twin. Though, Sachi THINKS it's your fault. She can create havocs in this place, and she's unreasonable."_

 _Yoshie: "But then, why didn't she do anything during these years?"_

 _Kuro: "That's what I'm asking myself too. There's ZERO reason for her to not do anything against me."_

 _Yuka gives out a suggestion: "But, you said you have absorbed the Darkness, right? Then…"_

 _Kuro stops her: "I understand your reason. However, Sachi hates Sachiko since the birth of hers, so Darkness has nothing to do with this."_

 _Yoshie: "But…can't we do anything with that?"_

" _You can't do anything, Mom." A chilling wind appears, as the room returns to the auditorium, and Kuro immediately turns around and pulls out Gehaburn and Share Blade and makes a defense stance. The others look to see Sachi floating before them with her sinister grin. "It's far too late."_

Kurome raises her right up in defend. "Jeez, another disturbing one…"

Monty looks scared, but sadly: "What happened to her? Is the Darkness…"

Ren: "I don't think so sir. Kuro said it didn't involve."

Nora shakily grabs herself to Ren. "Then…what causes her to look like that, Ren?"

T.O asks another question: "A better question to me now is: How is she able to speak normally?"

Port asks him: "What do you mean?" "The original Sachi can only communicate with broken words and no perfect sentence. Hearing her speaking like this is not normal."

 _Kuro moves the blades to both sides to cover his back side. "And what do you want Sachi? A havoc in this now peaceful place?"_

 _She's still keeping that face. "Quite the opposite. I want to congrats you."_

 _That changes Kuro's face from suspicious to surprised. "Congrats? You?"_

 _She nods. "For what you have done here. Though, I'm still holding my grudge against her." She points her hammer to Sachiko, who's staying behind Yoshie in fear. "But to be fair, none of us really knew what's right or wrong. Although, I'm here to also warn you about our fight."_

 _And the tension returns. Kuro asks: "And what fight? If you don't really have anything against me…"_

" _How about in Remnant?" Kuro lowers his blades a bit. "You understand, right? Now you know where I am. See you in the battlefield." And she laughs maniacally and disappears in a blue flame._

 _Kuro looks around to see if Sachi's still around, then turns back to his normal self. He turns to his group. "We found her. But at least it's not as bad as I thought it would be."_

 _Ayumi: "Not bad? You called that not bad?"_

 _Kuro: "She's not after our heads now. Yet. But once I fight her, I will ask her more about her motivation." He then opens a portal. "Sorry, but my time is running a bit short, I have a meeting to attend. I will talk to you all later, okay?"_

" _Wait a second." Yoshiki walks up to Kuro and shows him a bottle of water. "You might need it. And consider it our gift to thank you for what you have done for us."_

 _Kuro grabs the bottle and pockets it. "Thanks. Might not be useful to monsters, definitely worked on Sachi. See you all again soon!"_

* * *

Ozpin: "Should we be worried that another potential enemy joins Salem?"

T.O: "Not really. It seems Sachi only made a temporary alliance with her to fight Kuro and nothing else."

Ironwood: "But if that happened, then the girl would do some works for the Queen…"

Kurome: "Maybe…maybe not…can't be so sure…"

" _You got a good time back there?" IF asks Kuro after he got out of the portal. "Not really IF. I just found out something that's not really a good sign." "Which is?" "Our enemy, apparently they had a girl from Heavenly Host as their ally." "So what are you going to do?" "Luckily you don't have to fight her. She is only after me."_

" _Sounds like you keep getting troubles everywhere." "It's my job, Schwarz. Anyway, I'm going to meet Ozpin now, see you all later."_

 _During the walk, Kuro passes through a few windows, as his Dark form appears again. "So we're fighting against Sachi. Should we pull her into the parallel dimension to fight her?" "Better that. The people would be scared enough to deal with the Grimm invasion, let alone seeing us fighting." … "I don't want to say anything, but…are you a bit jealous you don't have much time in the screen?" "To be honest, yes." "*Sigh* But you know the reason, right?" "Of course…"_

 _Kuro stops at the last glass window and looks at his reflection. The two stare at each other's eyes. Then, Kuro says: "How about the fight with Sachi, I let you fight her?" … "Are you sure about that?" "Positively." … "Thank you." "You are welcome."_

Monty: "So the last fight will be between ghosts…Sounds strange."

My uncle asks T.O: "Have you ever seen something like that?" "Ghosts against something else, yes. Between ghosts…it's not a common thing."

I ask Weiss: "How do you think the fight would go?" "A bunch of energy blasts against each other." "They are ghosts!" "But they are also supernatural beings."

* * *

 _Time skip to the amphitheater's speech…_

 _Ozpin: "Today, we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly a century ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression."_

The headmaster: "Something doesn't change."

T.O: "For a better side."

" _A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the idea of individualism itself." He briefly looks at Kuro, who's leaning on the wall at the dark corner and nods at his statement. "We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And that's something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color."_

 _He turns to look at team RWBY and JNPR, then continues: "It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity." He now looks at team TANK and Kuro's family. "As I have said, today, we stand together, united. But, this bond can't exist without efforts from everyone. Which is why, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, we, the Huntsmen and Huntresses, will work to uphold it."_

 _The screens start popping up, as Ozpin gestures to them: "On here, you will sign up your team on a mission. Each with different tasks, but all of them have a common point: to shadow a professional Huntsman or Huntress. The length of the mission will also depend on how you perform, and outside interferences. But, no matter which one you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and do your best." And with that, the Headmaster walks out with the applauses from the students._

 _Kuro walks back to his team and whispers to them: "Meet me at the statue. We will meet team CFVY before heading to Anima."_

 _Adam: "I heard they're late. So their mission?"_

 _Kuro: "Grimm clear-out. But it seems Salem detected that both Gust and Velvet are my citizens, so she sent more Grimm to the area."_

 _Nepgear: "But you are not worried."_

 _Kuro: "Immortality system. Now, I need to get something. See you there in a bit."_

Glynda: "I didn't know Salem would be… so aggressive when it comes to one person." Ozpin points a finger at himself. Glynda sighs. "Never mind."

Pyrrha asks T.O in curiosity: "What is this system Kuro just talked about?" "Its function is to protect the citizens from death. Of course, not every time it works. But that's when they have reached the point of their lives."

"So, it's not finished or…" "No, it's also an artificial intelligence. And it's assisted by Deaths. It will know which ones to protect, and ones…to let go."

Weiss: "Isn't that a bit…heartless?" "Normal human would think like that. But, everyone will walk to the end of the road. Kuro created Immortality System only to extend their lives a bit, and let them have more moments before the time comes."

 _A while later, team TANK regroups before the Huntsman Statue, just in time team CFVY comes back. Kuro walks up to Velvet, just in time for her to notice him. "Hey Velvet, how's your mission?" "It's fine, I have my friends and my mother looking out for me."_

 _Adam: "Your mother is a Huntress?" "Former Huntress. She's more of a chemist now, but she would fight if it's necessary."_

 _Then Coco jumps in and pokes Kuro in the chest, making him back-step a bit. "And should I ask you, MISTER Kuro, about what you have taught Velvet about her 'special' ability?"_

 _Kuro tilts his head and looks at Velvet for an answer, as she nervously says: "My mother slipped off when we're in a bit of a pickle."_

 _Kuro shakes his head disapprovingly. "That aside…" "And they told us that you are older than your look." Coco moves her sunglasses down. "Then, how old are you, really?"_

 _Kuro: "Uhm…can we talk about this in the future? We uh, kind of draw a little too much attention to ourselves."_

 _Coco looks around to see his words being true. She then moves back. "Very well then." And she grabs Velvet by the shoulder and leads the girl, along with the team, to the school._

 _Nepgear sweat-drops. "That's a close call…"_

 _Kuro: "Not close enough. Anyway, are you ready?"_

 _Tilith: "Certainly! Though…who are we going to shadow?"_

" _That would be me." The four looks at the direction of the voice to see Winter Schnee. "Hello dad. Mom is still pissed at you, and she asked me to tell you to give her book back."_

Winter: "Oh, team TANK is shadowing me? But it's Anima they are going to. It has nothing to do with Atlas."

Ironwood: "Don't be so sure Winter. It might be some hidden bases of Black Fang there."

 _Kuro pulls out the book Charlotte took from the woman and gives it to Winter. "Here. Also, she will come soon or no?" "She made the schedule, so she definitely will come."_

" _Winter? Is that you?" Weiss is running towards them, with the rest of team RWBY behind her. "Why are you here?"_

 _Winter answers: "I'm going to be shadowed by team TANK for this mission. We're heading to Anima to investigate the abnormal behaviors of the Grimm there."_

 _Weiss: "Really? But, you are not a Huntress…"_

 _Winter: "Minor details. Also, Mom will visit you soon, so I take mission to have an excuse to visit you as well."_

 _Weiss' cheek turns pink for a bit. "Thanks for your concern, Sis." She then looks at Kuro. "You better keep my sister safe, Kuro, or else."_

 _Kuro raises his hands up in surrender mode: "I will, I will, don't worry."_

 _Winter asks her younger sister back: "What is your mission this time?"_

 _Weiss: "Oh, we're heading to the Southeast of Vale. Mountain Glenn if our assumption is correct." "Search and Destroy, correct?" "It is, Sis." "Then yes, that's the area. When would you go?" "We're taking the mission now. You?" "Same." "I see. See you in the future, sis." "See you." And then Weiss walks off with the rest of her team._

 _Winter turns back and asks Kuro: "She didn't know?" "Yeah. I'm planning to tell her in the surprise."_

 _Nepgear decides to ask: "How are we going to go there, Miss Winter? If I'm right, it's going to take a day or so if we use the Bullhead."_

 _Winter shakes her head and points to the sky. Team TANK looks up, and Adam whispers: "Damn, now that's something I would like to stay in. And overkill for our mission."_

We all look at the massive white aircraft floating right up ahead of team TANK. Even though it's not like any of the ships we know, it has the color theme of Atlas with the Atlas symbol, and its size is easily double the size of the transporter we were in to get to Beacon.

T.O: "Battlecruiser for a first-year student's mission. Overkill indeed. But if the mission is in Anima, then they will need something that can travel fast enough…"

Ironwood: "How can a ship like that travel faster than…" "FTL technology, if Kuro willingly gave them out for Atlas to use."

 _Kuro: "A Battlecruiser…Winter, did you ask for this? I did remember Atlas had built Warp Prism already."_

 _Winter: "I don't think a Protoss technology should be left opened like this."_

 _Kuro deadpans. "Say that to the stolen Immortal and Sentinels." And he earns a slap from Winter. "Not funny."_

 _In the end, they aboard the Battlecruiser, which Kuro finds out later it's built after the Jackson's Revenge. Also, instead of using the FTL jump, the ship flies up higher and heads to their mission's destination._

 _Kuro's looking through a window, as Winter walks to him and asks: "What are you thinking?" "Stuffs." "I haven't seen you this distressed. Did you find something disturbing?" "Not really. But, it's related a bit to my past." "That extreme?" "Don't worry. That's my personal deal. You don't have to be involved." "If you said so…"_

Monty: "Is this a rare sight of Kuro, T.O?" "You could say something like that."

" _By the way…" Winter pulls out a small box, that usually contains a wedding ring. "Seriously, do you have to put it in my room?" Kuro just shrugs. "Who knows when you're going to need it."_

T.O deadpans. "Really Kuro?"

' _Just some fun.'_

* * *

 _After a few hours or so, they reach the village that's near the Grimm den. Kuro and Winter walk to the gate and salute the chief of the place. "Specialist Winter Schnee, ready for the mission."_

 _The man salutes back. "Good to see you all here. I have to tell you this is the strangest thing I have seen in my life. You better prepare yourself when you hear this."_

 _Winter briefly looks at Kuro, then answers the chief: "We are prepared. What is the trouble?"_

 _The chief points at the mountain not far from the village. "You see that? The area around it is filled with Grimm. However, that's not the problem. One time when our scouts took a look around, they found out the Grimm started attacking each other."_

 _Kuro asks 'in confusion': "I thought that's a good thing. The lesser Grimm, the better."_

 _The chief shakes his head. "Yes, that's what we thought. But, it's still a strange thing to see."_

 _Winter: "Have you asked someone that's specialized in analyzing Grimm's behavior?" "We did. But, they can't deter the real reason. They thought it's just them fighting for food. But one faction of the Grimm didn't even keep an eye on them."_

 _Kuro: "And you want us to go in deeper and find out the reason sir?" "Unfortunately, yes. As long as this problem isn't solved, we can't really sleep peacefully."_

 _The leader of TANK nods. He then whispers to Winter: "Let's go. We can't miss the party." Winter nods and looks at the chief with confidence. "We will take care of that and deliver you the good news." "Thank you all for your help."_

Ozpin: "Grimm creatures never fight against each other. Strange indeed."

"Isn't this mountain the one we saw before?"

T.O: "Yes, and there is a Nevermore there…"

 _Another hour passes, Winter and team TANK have reached the mountain. Winter takes a look around to see a few Beowolves strolling around them. The others are having weapons in their hands, but Kuro only walks casually to a road that can lead to the top._

 _Nepgear notices a strange white line on each of Grimm creatures' head. "Winter, did any Grimm you see before have that line?"_

 _Winter shakes her head. "No. But…" She glares at Kuro, who has walked ahead of them. "Your leader definitely knows why it's there."_

 _Then, without warning, those Grimm starts rushing towards Kuro. The team prepares to attack them, however the creatures just stop right before him and…kneel before him? Kuro looks around for a bit, his facial expression doesn't change, as he just nods and the Grimm then walk towards a direction and he follows them._

"So…he controls them, or…"

T.O: "I haven't seen him using his power, so it can't be the case."

My father: "He can use them without any visual features…" "But his power isn't flared up."

 _The team looks at each other, before reluctantly follows the leader. After an hour without exchanging words, the Grimm creatures lead the team to a dark cave, then stand at two sides of the entrance like guards of sort. Kuro gestures the others to go inside…_

 _And they meet an enormous Nevermore inside, with white bones covering its body. But, unlike the other old Nevermore, it only has a pair of red eyes, with the same white line on its head. And it's nudging its head in Kuro's hand._

 _They are a bit surprised that the Grimm hasn't attacked them yet, as Winter asks Kuro: "Um…Dad, this is…"_

 _Kuro retracts his hand back, as he answers: "You have known about the Projects, right? They are robots that I gave Blank Souls for them. She…" He points his thumb to the Nevermore. "Is the same, except that I gave her a long time ago. And she's one of the Grimm leaders that can oppose against Salem."_

Kurome sighs: "Should have seen this coming. But then again, Kuro could do anything off-screen that we can't have Creator's permission to check."

Ironwood rubs his temples in annoyance: "So now we also have GRIMM as our ally? A fragment of them?"

T.O: "Better that or nothing." He stops a bit. "Let's recount a bit. We now have a few Grimm creatures on Kuro's side, fighting their own kind. Then Salem and her subordinates, the students will take care of them. Black Fang and White Fang will fight against each other. Then who's going to deal with Deity of Sins and her Felons?"

Monty: "I think that would be Kuro and the people from Gamindustri…" "That's definitely the case. HOWEVER, every fight Kuro would have the locals to fight alongside him. Having Gust and MAGES. won't be enough."

Oobleck: "Could it be someone else that we're not aware of who's also from the old Gamindustri?"

T.O: "Can be. Maybe Kuro is having something under his sleeves."

My mother: "When did he not have something under his sleeves?" "…Never mind. You are right, Summer."

 _Tilith asks in surprise: "You gave a Soul to a Grimm? And now it's following you?"_

 _Kuro: "Following me is not the exact words to say. She gained the ability to learn after I gave her the Soul. And…she decided to stay on our side. But she can't really do much since it might get her killed. Now, with the last fight coming up, she will help us directly fighting against Salem and Deity of Sins."_

 _Winter crosses her arms in suspicion: "Are you sure about that? I mean, she could turn her back against you any second."_

 _Kuro: "If that's the case, she would have done so thousands of years ago. She's older than even Ozpin himself." The Grimm coos at him. "Now now, they are human, they have to be suspicious in this kind of situation."_

 _Nepgear asks in nervousness: "Does…does she have a name?" Kuro looks at the Grimm, then answers: "Well, she did. But I won't ask her. She might tell you later."_

 _Adam: "How can she?" "You will know. Now, I would say the mission is over, however, she told me that the wild Grimm here was creating ruckus. So, our object would change a bit: from checking the Grimm's abnormal behaviors, to clearing the Grimm that's not of her tribe." The bull Faunus smirks and pulls out his sword. "Now that's something fun in the mission. How much time do we have?" "About…"_

* * *

 _Time skip, Ruby's First POV_

" _Urgh…my head…"_

"That crash still happens?" "Seems so."

 _She's laying on the debris and looking up at the sky, as she pushes herself up and looks at the rest of her team. Then she looks at her right to see people giving them confusion looks while evacuating due to Ozpin and Ironwood's order. But that looks turn to terrified when the King Taijitu raises its head up from underground and gives out a long hiss, as the other Grimm pour out from the crash and start heading to the civilians. One Ursa nearly bites a person nearby it if Ruby doesn't immediately raise Crescent Rose and shoots one shot right at its eyes, distracting it and giving the person time to run._

 _Return back to Third POV_

 _The team slowly stands up and prepares their weapons, and without another word, rushes towards the Grimm. Ruby, with blade mode Crescent Rose, starts slashing a few Ursas before Weiss calls out the White Knight and Ruby uses its help to jump high up and fights against the Nevermore. With the assistance of Silver Eye's power and through the training, each of her bullets has been enhanced so that it would deal significant damage to the Grimm as she uses her scythe to deal the last strike. But then a Nevermore strikes at her blind spot, as she notices too late and raises her weapon to attempt to block it and closes her eyes…_

" _Don't take your eyes out of your enemies, little Rose." She then feels something wrapping around her waist, as she opens her eyes to see the Nevermore falling down to the ground in two pieces. She looks down a bit more to see a womanly arm, with another arm holding a mechanical katana, and looks up…to see blue eyes with power symbols in them. It belongs to a woman, who has long braided twin tails and two glowing blue D-pads as her hair clips. And she's smiling warmly at her. "Doing a risky move like that, you are indeed a Rose."_

T.O groans. "Now this is just cheating."

"Cheating or not, she just saved my other self, okay? Also, is she a Goddess?"

Kurome: "If that eyes don't give it away. She's Purple Heart, Planeptune's CPU."

Winter: "Based on her name, I guess she is Nepgear's older sister?" "It sounds like so, since Nepgear's Goddess' name is Purple Sister."

Monty: "But why are they here? I thought they are in their universe. Did they get a call from Kuro?"

T.O: " **As if.** "

 _Ruby's face turns pink a bit at the beauty she's looking at now. "Uhm…thanks for saving me." She then notices the light purple wings behind the woman's back. "You are a Goddess?"_

 _The woman nods. "I'm going to return you to the ground. We are taking the fight down there."_

" _But what about the Nevermore?" As she says so, Chaos and Death in their human form starts jumping from one to one, while killing the just-step-stones they just used. "Oh? Is that the Vigilante guy? Why is he here?" "He's on our side, and his sister as well. Now, let's go down."_

" _What took you so long, Purple Heart?" "Sorry, but little Rose just saw the Vigilante and his sister." "We better hold them off now, Hybrid Heart is heading here as we speak now." Black Heart scowls her rival as she deflects one of Ursa's claws to her before using Tricolor Order to finish the Ursa. Behind her, back-to-back, is Yang using both Fire and Ember Celica to punch and shoot any Beowolves that's not seen by Lastation's Goddess. Purple Heart drops Ruby down on her feet as they join the fight. Ruby starts up by shooting at the nearby Grimm to assist her sister. Purple Heart uses her blade to stab an Ursa right at its chest, then swings the dead body right at another one, before blocking a head-butt from one head of King Taijitu. Black Heart notices another head heading to them, and she jumps up to avoid the bite, then runs on its body and slashes it on the way. The Grimm tries to shrug her off, but she just flies up for a bit before swinging her sword down and chops its head off. The other head screams, and it immediately gets stabbed right through the head with a 32-bit Mega Sword. Not skipping a beat, Purple Heart flies up and grabs the handle of the sword, and swings it hard to the ground, creating a small shockwave that knocks all of Grimm within 20 meters fling away to their deaths._

" _Looks like they're having their own fun. White Heart, should we keep up with them?" "Definitely! Can't let them beat us do all the work by themselves!" The petite girl replies, as she slams her hammer down and creates an iceberg that knocks the Grimm up, for Green Heart to call out Earth spears and stab through all of them, hence killing them. Near the area, Blake uses her whip-blade to eliminate the fragile Grimm, and lets Weiss and the giant Knight to take care of the tougher ones. Once a while, White Heart calls out a few energy orbs and hits it to the Grimm, making them bounce from one to one, and occasionally Weiss uses her Semblance to call out Beowolves' claws, grabs the balls and dunks the staggered Grimm. Blake uses her clones to distract the Grimm, and as one destroys one of the clones, Green Heart would take the moment to greet it with the tip of her weapon._

T.O just sighs. I try to lighten his mood: "They are fighting pretty well. I know they're not in their world now, but…" He flicks his finger, and four screens appear… to show the Goddesses in their human forms discussing with the Oracles about something. Wait, if they are there, then…

 _A while later, the number of Grimm reduces, as Atlesian Knights drop from the airships and start shooting the Grimm, therefore stopping the Darkness creatures from advancing into the deeper part of the city, and Glynda walks to the hole and repairs the road with her power._

 _Team RWBY and CPUs gather, as White Heart shouts: "It's been a while since we have this much fun! Those Grimm won't stand a chance against us!"_

 _Green Heart stretches a bit, making her chest bounce. "I wouldn't say it so prematurely. We're just dealing with normal Grimm creatures, not the ones the Deity of Sins upgraded."_

 _White Heart growls: "Give me a break, sitting in my room for a long time would make me feel sore. And stop bouncing them before me!" And Green Heart's response is: "Why? Suddenly feel jealous?"_

 _Weiss decides to stop their conversation: "We thank you for your help against the Grimm. May I ask why you are here, I thought you're having your world problems to deal with?"_

 _Black Heart's about to say it when Purple Heart interrupts her: "Sorry, but we're not going to say it soon. Unless Hybrid Heart is here."_

 _Blake: "You mean Kuro?" "Yes, him. He…" She's interrupted as something bursts through the hole Glynda just fixed. The Knights turn and point to the object and start pulling trigger, only for the bullets to bounce out of its armor harmlessly._

 _Weiss recognizes the thing. "Oh great, Thor…"_

T.O: "I don't think it would cause any troubles to them…"

 _Thor's 'supposed' anti-air missiles shoot out and take out the Knights around it in seconds. And it aims its cannons to the other groups of them and annihilate them with a few area-affected shots._

T.O: "…I stand corrected."

My mother: "No, I think you are right. It's just a few normal shots. What could go wrong?" "The fact that those missiles were supposed to be anti-air only worries me."

 _White Heart growls as she picks her axe up and walks to it. Weiss tries to stop her: "Miss, stop! Don't fight it alone! We have to…" "Screw the plan! I'm going to take this bastard down no matter what!" The CPU flies straight to Thor and slams her axe right at the cockpit, making the Sentinel pilot to pull back the controller to keep its drive away from her, as he moves the right cannon to swat her away. However, the movement is too slow as White Heart just lands down and swings the axe to the right leg, and then uppercuts it and with that sends Thor up to the sky. At the same time, a stream of Ice and Fire blasts right at the flying vehicle, sending it to the other part of the city. Then Weiss, in her CPU Form, descends to White Heart's location._

"Another CPU?" "Uhm, that's Weiss, Ruby." "Wait, that's Weiss? She…looks a bit like Nepgear." "Yeah, her outfit is a bit familiar…"

 _White Heart and Weiss look at each other for a few seconds, before taking off and fly to the direction of Thor, just in time for it to stand up again and point its cannons and shoot at the CPUs. But the CPUs either just dodge them, or Weiss' shields would just block them. Weiss then calls out an icicle barrage and shoots them at the machine, nearly turns the machine into a hedgehog if the icicles are anywhere longer. White Heart throws her weapon right at the cockpit, creating a crack on the window and making the weapon bounce right back at her, as she grabs it and flies high up. Thor points the cannon up, however Schwarz, now Rhaast, appears from the shadow and cuts the cannon out, and one leg, making the machine collapse. Taking the chance, White Heart finishes by delivering a hard blow from above, chopping the machine in half. Thor cracks up in sparks before exploding into pieces._

 _The Sentinel manages to avoid the deadly blow AND only gets blown away from it. The Protoss prototype stands up and actives its blades and charges towards Schwarz. Though, the blow-trading only lasts for a few seconds before a flying axe hits the Sentinel and chops it in half as well, and makes Schwarz sink into the shadow to avoid the hit. He raises up again and scowls at White Heart: "Madam, don't you see I'm in the way?" "I know you can dodge it, so quit whining. Let us return to the others…" Suddenly purple thunder strikes down from the area where the others are in. "That can't be good."_

* * *

" _I'm surprised that, not only that Candidate returned, but you CPUs as well." Magic smirks as she looks at the CPUs standing before the human to protect them. "You are going to fail like the last time, with this world destroyed like the old ones as well."_

 _Purple Heart growls: "You…Kuro has told us what happened. We won't make the same mistakes again."_

 _Magic: "That won't change much. This time, my Mistress will end this world by herself. But now…" She summons a few thunder orbs. "I need to deal with you all first. Can't let you stand in our way."_

" _Sorry, but you are not fighting them today." Someone land-crashes right between them, creating a dust cloud around him. When the dust blows away, Kuro is standing there with his hands in his pocket. "Unless you want to die today, then I suggest you go now. Your plan apparently has stopped at an unfortunate stop."_

Yang: "Did…did he just make a pun there?" "Seems so, Sis."

 _Green Heart doesn't like that, and the rest as well. "Kuro, letting her go would just make things worse."_

 _Kuro briefly turns back. "Vert, I know what I'm doing." He then focuses back to Magic. "So, your choice. Your little pets are eliminated, and Thor is probably doomed already."_

 _Magic's smirk is still there, however, the thunder orbs start to disintegrate. "The End War? You won't win with what you have now."_

 _Kuro: "You know me. I will manage in some ways." Magic's power then flares up, as everyone clings on their weapons readily, before the power subdues. "Be that way then. And_ _ **she**_ _is waiting for you." "She gave me the warning before." The Felon then walks backward, as a portal suddenly appears and disappears when she walks into it._

 _Kuro: "With that out of the way…" He immediately moves his head to the right to avoid an axe to the face. "That's not nice, Blanc." "Why the hell did you let her get away? We can beat her right here!" An angry and fumed White Heart floats down with Weiss, and Schwarz is walking towards him. Weiss agrees with the CPU: "Seriously dad, what could have stopped you from making her surrender right here?" Schwarz: "Don't tell us you're going to recruit her again?" "Not planning to. Though, defeating her right here won't do any good."_

Oobleck asks T.O: "What does he mean by 'again'?" "There's another Magic, however, Kuro has managed to convince her to stand on his side now, along with Brave."

" _NEPTUNE!" The woman turns to the voice, only a brief second before getting hugged tightly by her younger sister. "I…I missed you so much, Big Sis…" The girl is crying right now as she's embracing her sister like she could go any seconds now. The CPU smiles warmly and she runs her fingers on the girl's lilac hair. "I'm here now, Nepgear. You are not alone anymore."_

This time it's Yang who's hugging me tightly. "Look at them. It's so heartwarming!" "I…I know Sis. But please…don't hug me this tight…"

 _And the same thing happens here. Tilith, Adam and Winter also walk to them with happy smiles, as Winter changes a bit of direction to White Heart, who's scolding at Kuro. However, she's stopped by Lisa Lavender and her cameraman. "Miss Winter Schnee, I got information that you're attending a mission in Anima. How did you get back so fast?" The Specialist fixes her stance and answers: "We were using Jackson's Revenge to do it, as it's also a test for the ship's capability." "I see. It's the first ship to use Faster Than Light technology. But even that, the attack just happened recently." "That…"_

" _I'm sorry, but you have to turn off the camera now. This is sensitive information." Kuro, with his group, walks towards Lisa and Winter. The reporter asks: "Is this attack related to the Black Fang?" "Unfortunately, it's a yes." He says solemnly. "That's why the General of Atlas and the Headmaster of Beacon gave out the order to keep the civilians away from the harm way." "So that's why. I thought those are just drills." "Well, it was, at first…" He then moves to the cameraman and puts his hand on the camera's lens, making the record shout in protest. "Sorry, but from this point, no recording." He turns to Lisa. "Miss, let's join the others, we will talk more there."_

 _As they walk to the big group, they notice James and Ozpin are already there. Ozpin calls out Kuro: "Ah, mister Orleans. Can I have a word with you?" "Sure." The two walk a bit further away, before Ozpin whispers to him: "Is it time to reveal the truth?" "Yes. But we need to wait for them to come first."_

" _Hey little Rose, how are you doing?" Qrow, Taiyang and Ghira appear, with Qrow taking the lead. And immediately he's crushed by Ruby's sheer force of 'tackling'. "Hi father! It's been a while!" Yang and Blake also do the same with their parents. Weiss looks a bit down, but it goes away as Winter hugs her passionately. Then, Ruby asks: "Why are you here father? And where's Mom?" And Qrow answers: "_ _ **She went ahead a bit, like the others.**_ _"_

 _James then asks Winter: "How's the Battlecruiser going?" "It's in great condition, sir. But the reactor doesn't have enough power to create a shield that big for the ship." It can't be helped. We might need to replace it with a newer one. About the mission…" Winter then whispers in James' ear, which makes Weiss a bit curious. James nods: "I see."_

" _I hope you all have a good time now…" All of them turn to Kuro. "But we need to reveal a bit of truth."_

T.O: "Okay, here we go…"

 _Purple Heart looks at Lisa, reluctantly asks back: "Are you sure about that?" "I told her cameraman to turn off the recorder, so it's fine." "I hope so."_

 _Lisa then starts her interview: "Alright, first question: Who are you all? I can tell you're not from anywhere near Vale or Atlas."_

 _Purple Heart is the one to answer: "We are the Console Patron Units from our place. I am Purple Heart, and the others are Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart."_

 _Lisa: "And what's your job? Is it similar to the Huntsmen and Huntresses?"_

 _Black Heart: "We were the leaders from our places. We protected people from harm. But we didn't associate with the other Kingdoms much."_

 _Lisa notices the past tense, but doesn't ask immediately. "But if you don't associate with Vale, then why are you here?"_

 _Green Heart: "_ _ **It's an invitation from our friend**_ _. He wanted us to enjoy the Festival here, but it's interrupted by the Grimm going wild. And for the next question, we saved the civilians because it's the right thing to do."_

 _Lisa: "Okay…What about the outfits? I'm not against it, but, aren't those a bit… revealing?"_

 _Green Heart chuckles: "It's to show our beauty of course."_

 _White Heart sighs. "Can it, Vert. For a better answer, it's good enough to protect us, and it's also for our personal problems."_

Kurome: "Is Blanc acting a bit weird? Normally she would just call…" "I think it's because they're talking to the reporter, so she has to keep her words in check."

 _Lisa quirks an eyebrow: "And that is…"_

" _Well, that's sensitive to them, so sorry." Kuro interrupts the interview. Lisa looks at him from head to toe, before asking him: "Wait a second, I think I saw you before…Yes! You were there when the attack on the highway happened." 'Phew, thought she would say somewhere else.' "Ah yes, I was."_

 _Lisa then turns to James and Ozpin, and asks them to go somewhere else to record, as Kuro's request. Ruby then asks her father: "Uhm, do you know where Mom is now?"_

 _Nepgear has released Purple Heart from the hug, as she speaks: "My sister might have the answer for that."_

 _Blake now asks Ghira: "And mother…" Ghira chuckles. "Let her speak, you will understand."_

Weiss: "That's not much of secrets…"

 _Purple Heart then explains: "I think Kuro has told you what happened to his old world?" Ruby nods at her answer. "It was our world. We Goddesses are reincarnated as well."_

 _Weiss and Schwarz, they have turned to their human form, immediately understand what she's implying. Weiss Schnee then asks her: "You are the same as Nepgear? Then, who have you become?"_

 _Winter chuckles, which gets Weiss' attention. "I think this will explain things up." The older sister then pulls out a familiar book and gives it to…White Heart. "_ _ **I hope you're not going to hunt our father again with reasons like this.**_ _"_

Winter doesn't really understand that at first. "How did that explain…" … "WHAT?!" And that's Weiss' reaction as well.

 _Blanc immediately grabs it and glares at Kuro, who's in surrendering mode. "There's no next time, Kuro." "I know, I know."_

 _Weiss asks her sister in confusion: "Why did you give our mother's book to her?"_

 _White Heart looks at Kuro again for confirmation, then says: "Weiss…_ _ **I'm your mother**_ _." Then, her body glows in light, and it subdues to reveal_ _ **the head of the Schnee Industry**_ _standing before the Heiress._ And please, don't say it in Darth Vader's voice.

 _Team RWBY, Adam and Tilith's eyes are widen in shocking news. And adding more to it, the rest of the CPUs have transformed back to reveal their reincarnated selves:_ _ **Purple Heart being Summer Rose, Black Heart being Raven Branwen, and Green Heart being Kali Belladonna.**_

…

…

T.O nudges me as I snap out of shock. "Hey, don't have to be surprised. There are multiple hints that…" "HOW CAN WE NOT? OUR OTHER SELVES HAVE AWESOME GODDESSES AS THEIR MOTHERS!" "Yours are, too." "But…"

Monty: "The Creator did this many times, that you aren't surprised right T.O?" "You could say something like that."

Team JNPR is surprised too, except Ren. "Considering we found out Amber is MAGES. and Velvet's mother is Gust, it's not surprised if team RWBY's mothers are reincarnated as well. It's just unexpected them to be CPUs though."

Ozpin: "It's like what Mister Lie said."

 _Everyone's mouths are hanging down in shock. Summer chuckles at her daughter's facial look as she closes her mouth with her hand. "Fly might come in your mouth, little Rose." "I…I…" She snaps out of shock after a few seconds. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? It would be awesome if…"_

" _E-hem, Ruby…" She turns to Kuro. "You forgot that Salem and Deity of Sins are on my tail, right? If I let that information leaked out, accidentally or not, it would make my whole plans to help your world go to waste, as they would send all what they got to us."_

 _Weiss is second to return to reality: "But if that really happens, you would stop all of them, right?"_

 _Kuro: "Obviously. However, if I intervened directly into your world in the past, the future will change, and it could come to worse."_

 _Raven looks around them to notice people start taking notices at their group. Kuro also notices it as well. "I'm sure there are questions you desperately want answers, but we need to take it somewhere else. How about my home?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 end!**

 **Yep, I'm ending the chapter here, unlike the previous ones. Even though the next chapter will be the start arc 3, that one still has connections with this one. The chapters might be written in time, but the casts will react to the vision immediately.**

 **And for those who haven't already guessed, I made the mothers of team RWBY the CPUs. It fits though: Not so sure about Summer and Madam Schnee (no name for her in the original, so until Rooster Teeth gave us a name, I will adress her like that) since they haven't made an official appearance, but based on how Ruby and Weiss told about them, Neptune and Blanc fit in the spot. Kali and Vert are not exactly the same in personality, but with how mature they are, it's an okay. Raven and Noire, too obvious.**

 **And yeah, nearly forgot about Sachi. Not really, but I didn't know where I should put her in, when I checked the wiki and it wrote 'unreasonable'.**

 **And Grimm with souls...I think I have read that fanfiction 'some time ago'. Can't remember which one.**

 **So uh, I'm going to stop here, no reasons to spoil more heh? See you in the next chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I gain nothing profitable from my stories, since I own nothing but my SI and OCs.**

 **Sorry for the delay. There's a reason for me to not update this chapter sooner. You will find out in the end.**

 **This chapter will be another step-stone to Arc 3, not entering into the arc itself. So what I said before was not...right enough. Sorry about it.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy chapter 12 everyone!**

* * *

" _Nice home you have there, Kuro." "Thanks Qrow. It's not the best one, but it's comfy enough."_

 _The whole group has returned back to Beacon, as Kuro leads them back to team TANK's 'room'. The living room has changed a bit so that everyone can take a seat around without problems. But, due to the change, it looks more like a meeting room rather than a living room._

 _Once everyone is comfortable in their seat, and after the reunion of the famous trio, Summer, now known as Neptune/Purple Heart, starts speaking: "I hope you are ready, because we are going to give out everything we have hidden from before."_

"But before that…" T.O interrupts the vision. "Seems like we got a proper critic. He, or she, said that the story is confusing. Well, it's true, we won't deny it."

Monty: "Even we feel the same, not just the reviewer. The amount of secrets and story coverings are a bit too high."

First, thanks for the critic, I truly mean it. The secrets, well, I'm trying to make it a trademark in my stories, but it seems to backfire a bit. For that, I may have to apologize.

T.O: "Second, about the Silver-eyed power. Yes, no doubt that there's nobody knows how exactly it works. But then, the original hasn't showed it yet. And because of that, fanfictions happen, right?"

"You didn't know either, T.O?" "From the original, the power seems to activate when your friends are in danger. And only two objects got affected: The Grimm Dragon being turned into stone, and Cinder Fall being injured severely. So, there's not much info about it."

Weiss: "But Kuro seems to know." "No. I think he COULD draw the power to enhance Ruby and Summer's abilities in fighting, but he didn't know the full extend of it."

Ozpin: "Monty, you are our Creator, surely you have an idea on how it works. Can you elaborate it to us?"

Now Ozpin, first, it would only be HIS theory. Who knows if his friends would change it. Second, secrets are our trademark now.

Ironwood is not pleased. "If we know how it works, it would help us prepare to fight against Salem easier when we return."

T.O sighs. "You forgot Monty is going to go with you? It would be your future's matter. Sorry, but we're not speaking about that now. Anyway, from our old pal: he's asking if that Grimm has Aura or not."

Monty: "I would say it's a yes. I created the world that everything that contains a soul would have Aura. So when Kuro gave the Grimm the Soul, she gained Aura as well."

T.O: "And he said about Blanc's weapon in HDD…"

Oh, that. I rechecked it. It's a mistype. Once. The rest I have written her weapon as an axe. It seems when I wrote that I accidentally made it wrong. Whoops.

"But we can see…" "What we see and how he writes the story are two different things. We might see the right thing, but the Creator can write it down wrong. Also, he is not surprised about CPUs anymore, since he always knew it from the Creator's previous story. But he did say that the book made much more sense."

Weiss: "Nobody can really link the book with the characters though."

Kurome: "It's a hint. It doesn't have to be so obvious."

T.O: "With that out of the way, let's return to where we have left."

* * *

 _Ruby: "There is a question I want to ask first." "Go ahead, little Rose." "Can we transform, like how you all did?" Her eyes are having sparkles of excitement and hope in there. "I want to look awesome like you!"_

 _Kuro chuckles at Ruby's antic, but drops a bomb right on her: "In exchange for your maturity?" "What…what do you mean?"_

 _Raven/Noire answers: "We Goddesses are ageless. We had a human form that never ages, and we would be like that forever until we're no longer ones."_

 _Weiss: "But you are reincarnated right? So you don't have that problem…"_

 _Blanc/Willow: "The thing is, we couldn't access to the power if Kuro never showed up. We could acknowledge each other through what we knew, but we didn't have anything to prove that we could change back into CPU forms."_

 _Kali/Vert then asks Kuro: "But is it still possible for them to turn into ones, right?"_

 _Kuro nods, but says: "I advise not to do so. Even though you regained your power, your status is no longer of a Goddess, so you're aging now. And I don't think watching your child stuck in their current age while you slowly go is a good idea."_

 _Blake: "But we can 'somehow' fake it, right? I mean, if we have a part of a Goddess' power, then we can make a machine to create illusions or such."_

 _Kuro: "I suppose I can do that…Anyway, what do you want to know next?"_

 _Yang: "When did you meet our mothers?"_

T.O and Monty suddenly chuckles. T.O: "Okay, that's a bit too close to the meme."

 _Kuro then opens the projector. "A visual explanation would be better…"_

* * *

 _The screen shows the Beacon Academy, except it looks less modern than the current one. Then it zooms to Raven and Summer, the later is lying on the grass while doing some homework, with the former sitting next to her. Both of them are under a tree to hide themselves from the intense heat._

 _And then Summer groans: "Why did the Professors have to give us this much papers! I want to be a Huntress to hunt Grimm, not to deal with this!"_

 _Raven sighs. "Stop complaining. If we didn't do this, then we won't have knowledge to deal with the Grimm."_

My uncle: "Yeah, I think to this point Raven was that Goddess girl already. She would NEVER say homework is useful."

 _The white girl moans in displeasure. "Argh… Hey, where is Taiyang and your twin?" "*Sigh* Probably trying to find some new girls." "They already have us pretty girls with them, can't they see that?" The red-eyes girl blushes. "I'm not…that pretty, okay?"_

T.O just facepalms. "Figures."

My uncle nudges my father. "See how dense you were?" "Hey! You were the same!" "It's because Summer already had her eyes on you…"

"It's not what I'm facepalming about." The two turns to T.O. "The way she just talked was exactly how Noire would act. I think in this point both of them already knew each other already."

 _Summer giggles. "Aww, aren't you adorable when you flush up?" "Shut…shut up, Summer. You are so annoying sometimes."_

 _The silver-eyes then wonders: "You know, you acted like someone I knew in the past. Pretty, hardworking, but never once admitted her true feelings."_

T.O: "…I stand corrected…again…"

 _Raven's mind wanders to a certain someone, but then dismisses it. "She's a friend of yours?"_

 _Summer smiles sadly. "I don't know. I thought we were, at least, before she's gone."_

 _Raven immediately feels bad. "I'm sorry for asking that." "It's okay Raven, at least…"_

" _Want some puddings, girls?" Taiyang walks to them with two bags full of pudding. Raven has no chance to talk, as Summer immediately rushes to him and grabs a handful of the pudding and rushes back to her place, and eats them without hesitations. "You're the best Taiyang!"_

"That's Kuro, wasn't he?" "Definitely, Ruby. I wouldn't buy two bags of pudding. It would be two bags of cookies." And he earns a playful punch to the shoulder by my mother.

 _Taiyang/Kuro still keeps his smile up, but sighs in defeat as he sits down and gives one to Raven, who reluctantly takes it for herself. Then, he asks: "How's your homework?"_

 _Summer is too busy with her food, so Raven answers: "We're doing fine. You should be worried about yours, it has been stacking up for a while."_

 _Taiyang/Kuro just chuckles. "I wouldn't. Those are nothing to me."_

 _Raven deadpans: "Might I remind you that you even asked us to help you with one of the 'easy' questions?"_

 _Taiyang/Kuro: "Like I said, those are nothing to me,_ _ **Noire.**_ _"_

 _Raven just sighs. "If you are that confident…" She just now notices how he addressed her as. "What…did you just call me?"_

 _Taiyang/Kuro: "There's no reason to hide anymore, Noire. And you, Neptune." He turns his attention to Summer, who just chokes after she hears the name. After a few coughs to make the food go down, Summer asks him nervously: "Hey now, blondie boy. My name is Summer Rose, not…Neptune or whoever…"_

Kurome: "Neptune just dug her hole deeper."

My mother agrees. "Even when I was young back then, I haven't called Taiyang 'blondie' once."

 _Taiyang/Kuro: "Why would I buy puddings for you if you said your favorite food is cookies, and yet you are eating it like it's even better than cookies?" "Hey! It's sweet, I can't really deny it!"_

 _Raven instantly pulls out her sword (she kept it with her at that time) and points it to Taiyang/Kuro. "You are not Taiyang. The one we know would never act like this. Who are you?"_

 _Kuro then transforms back into his normal self, as he answers Noire: "I'm like you two, a CPU." He then stands up and bows to them. "Hybrid Heart, at your service."_

 _The two girls look at the boy before them in shock, before Summer exclaims: "Hey! I saw you before! You're the one checking on weapons in the same shop with me three weeks ago!"_

Glynda: "I'm surprised that he didn't find her in a cookie shop. That's where the chances are higher."

My mother pouts. "I can be somewhere else too…"

 _Kuro chuckles. "Yes, yes I am."_

 _Raven is not pleased about that, but she turns back to Summer. "You can't be Neptune…can you? What happened to Gamindustri?"_

 _Summer's smile turns sore. "It's…I'm sorry Noire, but I didn't know. The last thing I know is that, I sacrificed myself, like you did."_

 _Raven couldn't believe her ears. "You…you…why?"_

" _The world is destroyed." Both the girls look at him, who's bearing a solemn face. "By my own hands."_

 _Raven instantly chokes Kuro, though he's not showing any pain, and places her sword right under his chin. "Why did you do that! You are a CPU like us, and yet you destroyed it?! What the hell is wrong with you!"_

 _Summer tries to pull Raven's arms back. "Wait, Noire! Let him speak! We can't jump into conclusion like that!" "Like hell we need to hear another word! The bastard said it like…"_

" _You think I wanted to do it, Black Heart?" Raven turns her focus back to Kuro. "It pains me as much as you do. But, it's necessary, to keep the Darkness not spreading to another universe."_

 _Raven's eyes flare up dangerously. "And killing everyone is the best way to do?"_

" _No one is alive when I did that. Not even monsters." Kuro explains. "The Deity of Sins has killed everything. Some were lucky enough to get teleported away, including my wives. Even after I killed her, that served nothing to recover what she has done."_

 _Raven stares at his eyes to see if he's lying or not. "And what about Nepgear? I thought she managed to…" "I killed her." That's the last straw as Raven immediately cuts his throat and stabs him down to the ground._

T.O deadpans. "Yeah, way to convince her there, Kuro."

* * *

" _I have to say that's one of my stupid moves." "You had it coming to you when you triggered us like that."_

* * *

 _Summer's face turns paler than her cloak, as she starts stammering in her world: "Gamindustri…is destroyed…" But then she recognizes what Raven just did. "Raven, you…you killed him…"_

 _Raven grunts: "He deserves it, Neptune." She then pulls the sword out and cleans the blood away with her hand, then asks Neptune: "Why didn't you tell me that you're reincarnated as well?" "I…I didn't know you are Noire, okay? We just…met each other…"_

" _And I hope you two don't do it the next time you meet him." The two freeze up and look at the direction of the voice, to see Ozpin using his cane to check Kuro's body. "After all, he's our friend."_

" _P…Professor Ozpin!" The two stand straight up. Then Raven tries to explain: "Sir, let me…"_

 _Ozpin raises a hand up to stop her. "Don't need to. I saw everything." Raven turns a bit pale. And even paler when the Headmaster speaks the next words: "Kuro, get up. The girls need answers from you."_

" _Just a second." The body of Kuro starts sitting up, making the girls widen their eyes in shock, as the wounds start healing. "Knew that would happen." "We did talk about this." "Yeah yeah, all my faults."_

Kurome suddenly asks my mother: "Are you scared of zombies too?" "Uhm…depends…if it's beatable, then no." She points at me as I raise my hand up in embarrassment.

 _Summer is a bit scared, as she asks Ozpin: "Sir…what's the meaning of this?"_

 _Ozpin walks a bit away from Kuro and the girls. "Mister Kuro here told me enough about your world. About your…downfall. And we had discussed about how important you are in our war against the Grimm."_

 _Raven is not happy that she can't kill the person before her, but what the Headmaster said is more important. "Sir, how did you expect us to…"_

" _Deity of Sins is back." Kuro says while cracking his neck. "She appeared alongside with the Queen of the Grimm since the beginning. Luckily I managed to stop her from time to time, till now. I need your power to stop her once and for all."_

 _The late CPUs are stunned by that fact. Raven shouts: "You said you killed her, then why did she…" Suddenly she stops to think about it. "…She's reincarnated like us…"_

 _Kuro nods. "And that's why this time it's going to be a tad different. Instead of killing her, I will seal her in the deepest dimension I could find."_

" _And prey tell us why?"_

 _Kuro looks at Summer, then sighs. "Neptune, you will not like what I'm saying next, but you need to know." He then calls out Gehaburn, making the girls stumble back in fear. "Remember this? Gehaburn, the sword that caused everything to active. Nepgear managed to seal Deity of Sins away with this, but then she ran away, letting the Oracles doing their works. I'm not blaming her, she left because she thought the world would be better if she's not there. But, she brought the sword with her, and things went down…" He stops a bit, then continues: "Ever heard of Corruption? That happened to poor Nepgear, being controlled by the Deity of Sins through the sword. After a year, or at least that's what I heard from people, she came back, controlling monsters to destroy nations. If I didn't go there, the last fortresses of Gamindustri might go down…"_

 _Raven interrupts him: "Wait wait wait, hold on. How did you not know when the attack happened?"_

"Do you think he would lie about this?" "Not likely."

 _Kuro: "I…am not Gamindustrian. I'm from a world called Earth. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I only knew Summer as Neptune when I bumped into her, so don't call me a stalker. Your Share Energy is a bit low, but I can fix that for both of you."_

 _Raven: "But before that, let me ask you this: You said Nepgear was corrupted by the Deity of Sins right? Why did you think your plan is better than hers?"_

 _Kuro: "Because, she sealed Dos in the blade. I will seal the Deity in another dimension. Is the distance greater now?"_

 _The two CPUs take a moment to think about the plan. Then, Neptune asks: "By any chances…have you found Blanc and Vert?"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "Not Blanc and Vert. But Nepgear herself."_

 _Raven has a poker face. "…What?" "For that…Nepgear is reincarnated, however, she's in another world. And she managed to summon me as her partner, and she's going here in the future. Just wait and…"_

" _Should you speak what you need to talk to them?" Ozpin interrupts Kuro. He just chuckles. "I have time. And the fight won't be happening soon." He then bows to the girls one last time. "Hope you have your fun time here. See you in the future." Then he disappears in a flashlight… Then he reappears back. "Oh right, you can transform back to your human and HDD forms now. Bye." And he's gone for good._

 _The girls then look at each other to comprehend what he just said. "…So, do we even need Share Energy to do that?"_

" _Apparently not." Ozpin explains. "Because of your reincarnation, you're no longer bound to the Sharicite that's from Gamindustri. But it will draw a bit from your Aura. Although, your Goddess status will replenish it faster than normal circumstances."_

 _Summer asks in confusion: "So…now we all have infinite Aura?"_

"Does that apply to our other selves?" "Not… so sure. Let Kuro explain that himself."

" _HEY GIRLS! And good day sir Ozpin!" The conversation's interrupted as real Taiyang and Qrow walk to them, as he notices the blood in Raven's hand. "Raven? What happened to you?"_

 _Raven sighs. "It's a long story."_

* * *

 _The project screen turns off a bit, as Taiyang chuckles: "That's what happened. Seriously, I was so afraid that you're a potential psychopath." "Knock it off. You saw Ozpin right there, if I was truly one then I would have kicked out of the Academy already."_

 _Ruby then asks Kuro: "About our Aura…" "It seems only your mothers have that. I can definitely feel your Aura being regenerated faster that everyone, but not to the point of outdoing the lost."_

 _Yang: "But then, when did you become familiar with, well, us?" "I think you all remembered that I was in God form back then. Also with other transformations, going around without being suspected is easy to me." "About faking your death…" "Just had to make sure no one found me, and your parents covered it up with a story."_

 _Blake gives out an outcome: "But if you went to my place that time, and the fire happened after your 'death', if someone found you, then your plans would fail, right?" Kuro gives her a smirk. "Parallel dimension and illusion at its finest, Blake."_

 _Weiss: "Then, what's your connection of you and me? Winter said before that you are our dad, but…" … "Illusion…I have a better question: What did you do to my real father?"_

 _Kuro: "Isn't that too obvious already?" "Then, the one who got killed that day…the body…" "That's his."_

 _Weiss turns to Blanc and asks: "You knew it?" Blanc turns a bit angry when she remembers about a few years after her marriage with him. "You want that bastard of a father to raise you? You haven't born yet, so you didn't know what I have suffered when he was in charge of the Schnee Company."_

 _Winter agrees. "I thought at first our father just changed, that he cared about us. But, then…" As to know Winter's desire, the project opens up…_

* * *

Winter: "So this time, it's not the first time we met Kuro, but the time I found out Kuro killed our father and faked his identity?"

T.O: "I would say it's better, if you don't want to see Kuro being 'intimated' with your mother."

The Schnee sisters blush, as Weiss nearly shouts: "That…that would never happen! Kuro had…" T.O just chuckles. "I was just messing with you." "Grr…"

 _A 10-year-old Winter is leading a 6-year-old Weiss to the library, where Klein has told them their parents are there. As they go in, they are seeing their parents discussing something over a chess game. The children don't think about it much as they just run to them and chant: "Dad! Mom! Come and play with us!"_

 _Jacques/Kuro looks at Blanc, who just nods. He then smiles and tells her: "My dear, how about you bring Weiss to the playground, I have something to discuss with Winter." Blanc nods and starts bringing Weiss to her shoulder and walks out of the library, much to the girl's joy. Jacques then speaks to Winter: "Come on. After this, we will join them later." Due to his affection to her during the last few years, she has no objections about that. "Okay dad!"_

 _And she nearly regrets the decision to follow him to this place. "D…Dad?" In an underground lab, in front of them is a large glass tube, and what's inside it, is the body of Jacques Schnee. "What…what is this?" She turns to look at her 'father', only to see Kuro standing there. The girl screeches in fear as she runs to the door and tries to open it, but Kuro already planed it and seals the door with his magic. Winter starts crying as she tries to hide herself under her arms and whimpers: "Mother…help me…"_

* * *

 _Winter gives Kuro a sore look. "Why the hell would you think that's a good idea when I was that young?" "Sorry, but there's no better time for it. I had to fake death again when you reached fifteen." "That doesn't mean you had to scare me like that. Luckily it didn't make me traumatized back then."_

All of us sighs. My mother speaks: "I swear, his plans, while they are effective, they are not suitable for anyone that's not as crazy as him." Kurome: "Tell me about it."

* * *

 _The little girl is expecting she would be hit or so…But then, Kuro kneels before her, grabs her cheek gently and rubs it, as she puts her hands down to see a concerned Kuro. "I'm sorry for you to see this. But you need to know the truth."_

 _The girl sniffles. "You…you are…not our dad?"_

 _Kuro sighs. "Yes, I am not. However, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. And it's because I care, I had to kill him."_

 _She looks at her dead father one more time, before she asks: "Why…why did you do it?"_

" _Winter, did you remember how your father treated you before Weiss was born?" "I…I did." "Then you know that he also treated the same with the others, not just you. Even your mother as well. And…it would be like that to the future as well. That's why I changed into him after I killed him and tried to fix things up." "But…you are not…related to us. Why did you care?"_

 _Then she hears him chuckling. "Not related? No. You are." He stands up and opens the door, and brings her up and hugs her. "Let's return to your mother. You can ask me more on the way."_

 _During the walk, Winter only dares to whisper: "You said you are related to us, right? But, I can't see anything that's similar between you and my family."_

 _Kuro, who has turned back to Jacques, chuckles. "No. We are related, not in blood, but in history."_

Jaune: "Can you explain that, T.O?" "Ah, that. Winter and Weiss are Blanc's children. And she's from Gamindustri, and Kuro is the protector of her world. So, the related thing is that they have an original world."

Weiss: "But that doesn't make any sense. Kuro is from…" "Kuro's logic." That shuts her up instantly.

" _History? What do you mean?" "Winter…your mother wasn't from Remnant." The girl widens her eyes a bit. "Wasn't from Remnant?" "Wasn't, Winter, wasn't. She is from Remnant now, but before, she's from a different world. But after a few bad things, she…went away, and reincarnated as your mother." "That sounds like a story she wrote." Kuro laughs. "Yeah, it does sound like that." "Then…you are from her world?" "Yes…well, it's not wrong, but not right at the same time." She then turns silence for a few more seconds, before she asks: "How many people knows your secrets?" "Which one?" "The one…we just saw…" "Your mother, and Klein. And the butler had the same ideals like mine, so it's not much of troubles I got from him."_

 _And then they reach the playground, with Blanc and Weiss building a snowman._ I hope Atlas covers in snow like Lowee. _Kuro puts Winter down, as she walks towards Weiss, and the little sister pulls her older sister to the snowman and starts gathering more snow. Winter looks at Blanc, who just nods, as she starts following Weiss' actions. The woman then walks to Kuro and whispers: "You showed her?" "Yes. And it went exactly I expected." "Don't do something like that in the future. Also, are you sure not saying that to Weiss is a good idea?" "Positive. I have my own reasons for it."_

* * *

 _The projector turns off here, and now people notice Kuro being frozen up from his neck down to the bottom. Weiss looks a bit angry at him. "That's why my sister's so spooked that day. That's way too cruel for her that age." "Like I said, I apologize for that. But if I said any later, you might find out."_

 _Blanc: "The body was contained back then, and then used to 'fake' his 'death' five years later."_

 _Ghira: "We heard about that one. An unfortunate car-drive during blizzard. The driver was nowhere to be found. And no one knew who he was."_

 _Kuro uses the small version of Demon Flame to melt the ice on him. "That's me. And the Jacques on the backseat was the corpse."_

 _Qrow suddenly asks: "Did you two have to do some 'intimate' events to make people believe you were married couples?"_

 _Blanc blushes a bit, however, Kuro just answers straight up: "Aside from R-18 actions, yes, we did. A couple of dates now and then, strolling with our hands grabbing each other, even hugging…yep, normal stuffs." That earns everyone who doesn't know much about Kuro blushes instantly about his bluntness._

 _And then IF pokes her finger on Kuro's left cheek. "You're embarrassed inside, right?" Kuro rolls his eyes away from her, but his face is also a bit of pink._

"So…how does he do that, T.O?" "Do what?" "Speaking such…words, without blushing up instantly." "Practice. That's the only way I can sum it up."

 _Summer just giggles and messes Kuro's hair. "It's not something to be embarrassed about. Besides, you DID like girls like Iffy and Blanc, right? That's why you married Iffy!" That manages to make the pink turn red. "Hehe, right on spot!"_

 _Kuro tries to divert the attention: "Anyway, I decided that only Winter knew and not Weiss, since I wanted her to know with her team."_

 _Blake: "Wait a second. So you shoehorned all of us into a team?"_

 _Kuro: "Like every other guy and girl."_

 _That earns him stares of confusion. The CPUs understand since they have been told, but they decide not to say anything. Then Kuro says: "Blake, you and Adam may know me the most among the rest. So I don't think we have to speak about it, do we?"_

 _Adam: "I still have one question though. If you made time-jumps like that, wouldn't you stumble into your future OR your past self by accidents?"_

 _Kuro: "Luckily I haven't. And even if I did, we would just turn away like nothing happened."_

 _Summer suddenly asks: "Do you want to tell them about our audiences now or not?"_

I blink. "Neptune knows we are watching them?"

T.O: "And a few certain characters as well. They don't really know who's watching them, but they can definitely feel it. And they sometimes can make 'breaking the fourth wall' jokes without a problem."

' _So, uh, Creator…Should we?'_ If I have to suggest, then no. It would be an utterly breakdown for them. Maybe in the future. _'So be it.' "Sorry Summer, but we're not talking about that now." "Aw, but…" "No but, Neptune." "Fine…"_

 _Kali remembers one thing: "Hey Brave, how about you tell us how your consciousness got into the General's machine half?"_

 _Ironwood sits still for a bit, then answers: "Maybe the projector will help you instead." And as on cue…_

* * *

 _A younger James is lying on a hospital bed, as he raises his right arm up and groans. "Of all things…I nearly lost half of my body…"_

" _And nothing more. Sorry that you're being confined in a bed this long." James turns his head right to see Ozpin sitting on a chair next to his bed. "Don't worry Oz. That's me being careless." He then tries to sit up, but Ozpin stops him. "You still need to rest. You're nowhere in good conditions. A few more days and you would be out soon." Ironwood sighs and lets his head lay on the pillow again. "Now I know how the patients feel when they're kept for too long."_

" _Then you can explain to me what happened to you." Someone speaks up. Ozpin instantly stands up and looks around, but finds no one. And then he looks at James, who looks confused as well. "Where…is that from?" Then James' new arm raises up. "That would be me."_

The General: "So the moment I got my mechanical half, he was also in it as well…Why do I feel like that's Kuro's work?"

T.O: "Yeah, with how things work…maybe that's the case."

 _The injured man is a bit surprised about this, as he asks Ozpin: "You put an AI in my arm?" "No, not from what we have observed." Ozpin then grabs the hand and examines it. A few seconds later… "Nothing extraordinary…"_

" _It seems my conscious has entered the arm. May I ask if the Deity of Sins has been killed yet?" And immediately Ozpin knows what's going on._

 _James hasn't heard about that woman yet. "Ozpin, who is this…person talking about?"_

 _Ozpin: "James, I know you want answers, but right now, I need to talk to this person." He then focuses in the robotic arm. "You know Deity of Sins?" "Yes. I was in an organization that wanted to resurrect her. However, I was tricked that I would be able to help the children if I joined them." "Then sir, you are no longer in Gamindustri." Silence… "Then how did you know about Gamindustri? I don't remember any other world rather than mine has life in it." "I have a friend who's from there. But I don't know if I can call him for you, since he's having works to do."_

 _James is sending looks of disapproval to Ozpin. "How many secrets did you still keep for yourself?"_

 _Ozpin suddenly chuckles. "A lot, I would say. But I will tell you, once you're out of bed." Then his facial turns back to stoic. "There's a meeting coming soon, and I cannot absent. Sorry, but you're going to be alone for a while." Then he stands up and walks to the door, and goes out with: "Wish you get better soon, James."_

 _After the Headmaster leaves, Brave asks James: "I think an instruction between us is needed. My name is Brave, yours?" "…No last name?" "Most of us don't." "Very well. The name's James Ironwood. I'm a Specialist of Atlas._ Hey, it's the younger James, and there's nothing indicate when he lost his half right. _Just got out of mission, and in this bed for who knows how long." "I see. So we're all knights huh?" "You were?" "I was a robot, but given how much I have done, people sometimes referred me as one. Also, who's the man you were talking to?" "That's Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. A man with many mysteries." "You seem to hold lots of respect to him." "Many people do. Can you tell us more about your world?" "It's…"_

 _Years later…_

* * *

 _Weiss deadpans: "Why do we even need to skip this?" And Blanc answers: "Because you can ask me that later."_

Weiss: "And we can see that by ourselves, or ask Kuro, T.O and Kurome." "Yep."

* * *

" _Ah, General. Good to see you here." "Likewise, mister Schnee. It's a rare sight to see you here." Right now the head of Schnee and the new General of Atlas are standing in one of the secret laboratories. Well, not secretly like the previous one, but it's still secret. They're observing the Projects, including Penny, being made, as the scientists start checking on the data they received from Jacques himself._

 _And the scientists also knew what happened to the 'real' Jacques…_

" _Mister Ironwood." "Yes, sir?" "Is Brave awake or not?" James stumbles back a bit. "How did you know?" "I and Ozpin were friends for a long time. And you know how old he is now." "…So you were the friend that's from Gamindustri Ozpin has told us about." Jacques nods and turns into Kuro. "Hybrid Heart, at your service." … "So you are a CPU?" "Yes, I am, Brave. And for your information, all the other CPUs you knew were gone." "I see. So they all fell…" "But, they are like you, mind you." … "So what are you doing in this world?" "Sorry but…I'm going to inject my memories in you, so you would understand."_

 _After that, James' arm starts acting a bit weird, but nowhere to the point of danger. Then, it returns to normal, as Brave speaks: "I should be extremely angry now. But I know I can't really direct my anger to you, Kuro." Kuro sighs. "Yeah, sorry about destroying your world like that." The General then crosses his arms. "And for your information, I saw them too. Can't believe you have gone through stuffs like that. But that didn't excuse the deaths of the…" "Yes, I know. But at least they are in better places. Anyway…" One scientist interrupts the conversation: "Sir Kuro, the preparation is ready." Kuro nods. "Very well. I will join the next step." He then says: "Brave, Ironwood, I want you all to help me with this. The Projects will be crucial for us to fight against Salem and Deity of Sins. However, I want you to treat them as people, not weapons. I hope you understand." He then follows the scientist to the base forms of the Project._

 _Brave sighs. "He forgot who I am, or…" "I think he wants us to say that to the others involved in this." "Maybe so…But after he has gone through…" "That's why I'm here to stop you from being reckless." "*Chuckle* True enough."_

* * *

Penny: "The way they built other me and the Project was the same as I was."

Ironwood: "I think the soul part is the only different part that changes them to closely resemble a person."

 _Another turn-off, and this time Death appears. "So that's how Brave was inside the General. Did you plan this before, Kuro?" "Nope, not in the slightest."_

Monty: "The Creator's work…"

" _Anyway, why are you here? Thought you would return after that." "Normally. Though, the Creator told me that they can have a little journey to Gamindustri. Maybe we could prank the CPUs and the Makers during that."_

 _Summer claps her hands in excitement: "Right! It's been a long time since I saw the world! Maybe we can check how much it changed!" Then she notices Kuro standing up and walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Kuro is 'temporarily' stunned, as he turns back and answers: "I got a call from Junior, saying he had some works that need my help. So I will…EEK!" The moment he takes a step backward, he immediately falls into a hole, that wasn't there before, and falls right into Compa's waiting arms. And a second later, his legs, arms and mouth are being bound by bandages. "U…UM…" He tries to cry out, but you know you can't talk with that kind of conditions._

We all blink at the sight. Only T.O groans and Kurome smirks. "Another good day…"

Pyrrha: "Did something like this happen before?" T.O: "Yeah, and I was the culprit that time."

 _Compa 'sweetly' talks to him: "Behave now, Kuro. We can't ruin their fun days, can we?" The 'man' shakes his head furiously, anime tears showing in his eyes. "Good boy."_

 _Raven asks IF: "Um, what's that about?" The Guild Member whispers into the CPU's ear. Then, Raven sends the other woman a deadpan look. "Really?" "Yeah, pretty much it."_

 _Ruby then asks: "What are you two talking about?"_

 _Compa then announces: "Girls, prepare your stuffs. We are going back to Gamindustri!" Then, she adds a small note at the end: "And bring your prettiest swimsuit with you. Also, IF, can you ask Gust, MAGES. and Velvet to join us?" "Sure, no problem."_

* * *

T.O raises his hands up in surrender, stands up and walks away, as Kurome bursts out laughing. And the adults, minus Ironwood and Glynda, follow suit. Yeah, you guys know exactly what's going to happen.

* * *

"… _I'm not going to ask about Kuro." Histoire deadpans a bit when she sees the scene before her. She heard that Compa and IF will return with a few people. And this is not 'a few', when she can see about over ten people, not including the couple and Kuro being tied up and held by Compa. "Anyway, welcome to…"_

" _IT'S BIG HISTY!" She has no time to react as Summer rushes to her and gives her a big hug. "IT'S BEEN A WHILE! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"_

Kurome: "I would never think that Neptune would act like this with Histoire."

T.O: "She's like the mother of Planeptune's Goddesses. Even when you see them arguing a lot, there's no doubt they always care for each other."

 _Clearly taken surprised by this, Histoire tries to speak: "Wait, miss! Don't just hug me…" "Let this little old Nep enjoy this moment more!" Upon hearing that, Histoire recognizes who the woman is. "NEPTUNE?" And then another one hugs her as well. "Nep…Nepgear as well?"_

" _Yeah, the old CPUs are back." Histoire looks at the floating Shanghai, and back-to-forth with Kuro, as she asks: "Um…is that you, Kuro?" "I'm linking my mind with hers. Anyway, we just got back from an attack from our enemies, so we…they're taking a break and decide to come here for some water plays."_

 _Histoire raises her eyebrows. "And you tried to run, right?" The doll pouts. "Of course."_

 _Blanc shakes her head. "Ten years living with you, and I never saw you being like this. What happened to the all mighty God of Gamindustri?"_

 _The real Kuro is still crying desperately, while the doll pouts even more. "That would cause major suspicions if I changed Jacques' characters too much."_

" _Can you give us a run-down about what happened there, IF, Compa?" Everyone turns left to see Arfoire standing there. On instinct, all old CPUs draw their weapons out and point them to her. However, the doll sees it and floats down to between the weapons and the purified witch. Raven asks in suspicion: "Who are you? You're giving us a bad vibe…"_

Monty: "We're not on the other side of the screen, so we don't know what the vibe…"

T.O bluntly answers: "That was the Deity of Sins."

Before anyone else could shout, Monty asks him: "There's a backstory for that, isn't it?"

T.O nods. "But it depends on which Gamindustri we're talking about. In Kuro's first world, Dos is the same as you saw before. In this world however, Arfoire was possessed by it, and Kuro managed to find out and rescued her. And this world Dos is gone permanently, we have confirmed that."

That calms us down a bit, as my uncle asks: "So, she's a CPU?"

Kurome: "You could say something like that. A former one to be exact."

 _And that's the exact same way Kuro/Shanghai said to the women. Summer then exclaims: "Forget about small details! We are here for fun, not for these boring discussions!"_

 _Histoire is about to say something when Compa speaks: "Can you give everyone a tour around this place? I need to do something with our scaredy cat here." And without another word she and IF just walk to a door and exit._

 _The bigger Oracle sighs. "Figure. Everyone, follow me please."_

 _During the walk, Yang asks Raven: "So who is this woman?" "She's Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune. Originally she's the tome that records every history of Gamindustri, and she's most likely the same size as the doll."_

 _Histoire overhears the conversation as she speaks: "We're heading to Planeptune now. There's a chance we will meet this world's CPUs in the same place."_

 _Summer: "How much does it change, compared to our old world?"_

 _Arfoire: "From what Kuro said, not much. But the fights for Share no longer cost problems to the citizens."_

 _Histoire: "Also, we have connected to three worlds, aside from yours: Gamindustries in Ultradimension and Zerodimension, and a world called Halkeginia."_

 _Kali: "Another world? There are counterparts of us there, right?"_

 _Histoire: "Yes, most of you. Oh, and Leanbox has a new candidate, she is…" "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and meet her!" And immediately the Faunus woman pulls Histoire's arm and runs ahead, completely ignore the Oracle's protest._

 _Blanc sighs. "Still the same one we remember. Arfoire, why did you turn your back against us?"_

 _Arfoire: "I heard from Kuro that the Dos before wasn't me. But about me, I was possessed by it, and the power I held. And Kuro said I was lucky that he found out, so he managed to make another plan to save me, otherwise your counterparts will kill me."_

Penny: "Why is she talking like it's normal around?"

T.O: "We are old enough to not think much about it."

 _Summer: "I see." Then she smiles. "But that moment passed, right? Then we don't have to care about it anymore!"_

 _Arfoire chuckles. "You are definitely Neptune."_

 _Blake suddenly asks: "Kuro said that there are multiple races in Gamindustri. Is that the truth?"_

 _MAGES. answers: "That's correct. All intelligent beings are counted as people, and each of them has different features, so to speak."_

 _Velvet: "My mother also said that the racism nearly didn't happen, right?" "Well, not exactly didn't happen, but it's reduced even more when Kuro became the fifth CPU." The bunny girl sighs in relief._

" _So you girls are my passengers today?" The group has gone outside of the building, to see a big bus waiting for them, and the driver is standing before it. "I'm getting a feeling I might have to register myself as your personal driver if this goes on more in the future."_

"Uh, who is that?" "Remember the pink hair girl that's Charlotte's friend? This guy is her familiar." "Familiar?" "You don't need to know much. Just think that he's a friend of Kuro."

 _Arfoire greets him: "Hello Adam. Did Kuro call you earlier?" The driver answers: "The caller is IF, but I can hear Kuro mumbling something in the background." "He's tied up." "Ah, that's why. Well, get in the bus, I will get you all to Planeptune."_

 _During the way, the girls are marveled at how futuristic the world is. Yang whistles: "Damn. The combination of technology and nature here is beautiful. It's like having Atlas and Patch at one place."_

 _Adam just chuckles. "If you want to have a view of full nature, visit Leanbox. That's where the environment is at its finest."_

 _Summer: "Hey, did you happen to know where other me and the rest are?"_

 _Adam ponders: "Well…I think Neptune and Noire are going on honeymoon in somewhere…"_

Kurome and T.O stare blankly at the screen. We aren't surprised by this anymore, however, when I move my hand in front of their eyes, they don't react. Then, Kurome asks: "Did we miss something, T.O?" "Don't know." is T.O's simple answer.

 _Both Summer and Raven flush up, as Raven grunts/shouts at Adam: "What the are you talking about? We're not even dated yet!"_

 _Adam just chuckles. "I didn't say anything about you two." The two then realize they were tricked. "But seriously, those two are with the other CPUs in Planeptune's Basilicom, since Kuro has contacted them if that's what IF told me."_

 _Adam Taurus is having a bit of migraine. "Now we're having two Adams here…"_

 _Adam: "Oh, your name is Adam too? Then you can call me Saito. It's my original name anyway. And before you ask me, I was reincarnated as well, but from Earth."_

 _Kali, who got in the bus earlier with Histoire, asks him: "How long have you known Kuro and his family?" "About…four to five years ago? When you are stuck in Gamindustri Graveyard."_

Weiss: "They even used a graveyard to…"

T.O: "Gamindustri Graveyard is not what you think. It's just a dump site of the world."

* * *

 _After going through the checkpoint and reaching the Basilicom's front, the group walks into it and they're greeted by the small Oracle. "Greetings everyone, and welcome to Planeptune. Kuro has told me about your arrival. As you know, I also…" "IT'S MINI HISTY!"_

 _And after Saito managed to pull Histy out of Summer, Histoire explains to the Oracle who the mothers really are. The Oracle nearly dis-functions herself, before she regains her self-conscious back and says: "So that's why Kuro said not to be so surprised. And you're staying here for a few days?"_

 _Tilith answers: "We are! Also, where's Neptune and Noire?"_

 _Histy looks confused: "They're inside, playing games with the other CPUs."_

 _Kali immediately asks: "Is Leanbox's Candidate here as well?"_

 _Histy plans to answer, however, Histoire speaks first: "I'm sure she is. However, you need to be patient. She definitely doesn't know you are the same Vert." Kali just giggles to herself. "I will manage." Histy sighs. Saito reassures her: "I'm sure Emerald will understand."_

 _Ruby: "Hey, that's the same name with our friend as well!"_

 _Saito shrugs. "I think it's just a coincidence for them to have the same name."_

All of us now look at T.O, who just waves his hand in dismiss. "Just us being bad at naming."

 _They then reach the living room, where the CPUs are. And in no one's surprise, the CPUs are competing, again, while the Candidates are watching them. And the music is too loud that it mutes the sound of the door opening as well. Nepgear/Viola looks at her counterpart a bit, then walks to her and puts a hand on the purple hair girl's shoulder to get her attention. The younger girl now notices it and turns back: "Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't notice your arrival."_

 _Nepgear/Viola: "There's no need to apologize. We did plan to give you a surprise visit."_

 _Emerald also looks at the new group, but more specifically… "Madam…You're the CPUs, aren't you?"_

 _That drops everything down. Even the current CPUs stop their game to look at the group as well. Vert immediately asks Emerald: "You can sense their Share?" The Candidate nods. "Though, it's extremely faint. Madam, where have you…" Andddd Kali just hugs her out of nowhere. "My sister recognizes me! Please come with me everywhere!"_

 _Vert is a little bit offended that someone else's hugging her true sister, as she stands up and coughs to get the Faunus' attention. "I'm sorry, but isn't it a little rude to hug someone that closely when you didn't know her in the first place?"_

 _Blanc/Willow pulls Vert/Kali back and whispers: "She said she sensed our Share, not knowing who we really were. Don't act like that again." "But…"_

 _Blake sighs. "Mom…" She then bows apologetically: "Sorry for my mother's behavior, it's just that, she wanted to have a little sister for a long time, so…"_

 _Vert understands, as her expression softens: "Oh, that's why. I can sympathy with you. I used to have that feeling for a long time before…"_

 _ONLY Noire finds out the similarities between the two women, as she sighs. Blanc asks her: "What's wrong?" "Did you remember about the Elite Hunters from that magical world?" "Yeah, why?" She then points to the unknown women. "They are us, I'm sure of that."_

Blake: "How can she come to that conclusion so easily?"

T.O: "Noire is one of the most logical one in the bunch. Her guessing that easy is normal."

 _Raven tries to make her think otherwise: "I think you're mistaking us to you. We are from another world that…"_

 _Noire interrupts: "And that makes my point even solid. Kuro told us before the people his old world would never be reincarnated in this world. Also, a group of many people with similarities between each of you all indicates that you are related in blood, and you must have some sorts of relationship with him as well. And Emerald just told that you have Share within you. And the Cat-woman's reaction as well, she's the same like Vert. So I will say…" She points a finger to Kali. "You must be Vert from the lost world, aren't you?"_

 _A moment passes…And Kali just giggles and turns into Green Heart. "It seems nothing can get past you, Noire." And the rest of the women turn into their respective CPU Forms as well. "Though, with just a few clues like that…We could be different CPUs, so to speak."_

 _Noire shakes her head in annoyance. "That's for staying around that guy for too long." Then, she asks: "So…the girls are your children, aren't they? Do they have your power?"_

 _Summer/Neptune giggles nervously: "Well, Nowa…we don't really know. We just arrived here, and just a few hours ago we just revealed who we were to our girls, so…"_

 _Uni: "Then, you girls can do some sort of magic, right?"_

 _Yang already has some ideas about that as she asks Black Heart: "Is this the reason why I can control Fire alongside my Semblance?" "…It's possible. And that's maybe the case with Weiss and Blake."_

 _Ruby pouts. "Then, what about me? Speed is always my Semblance, and the Silver-eyed Warrior is in my blood…"_

T.O: "Then you can try and create Wind or so."

 _That makes the girl jump in surprise. "Kuro?" She looks around, but sees no Kuro. "Where are you? Don't hide…"_

 _Blanc: "That…would be T.O, not Kuro."_

 _Adam: "T.O? You meant the guy who looks like Kuro, in black right?"_

T.O speaks to us: "Just watch. I will be with them for a bit." Then he disappears.

 _And he reappears right on the sofa, with his hand resting on the black cane in front of him. "I'm happy that you remembered me, Adam. And nice to see all of you again."_

 _Neptune immediately clings on him and speaks cheerfully: "Hey-o, T.O! Long time no see! Where have you been?" "Just watching you guys. It's my job after all."_

 _To the ones who know him, it's normal. To the Huntresses Teams…_

We immediately put our fingers in our ears again. And true enough, we can hear the reduced sounds of surprised screams from our counterparts. Yeah, like Kurome has said to us: Once we're around T.O and Kuro enough, we can guess what would happen next with no problems.

 _And Weiss recognizes the man before him. "Wait a second. You're the one helping us with the evolved monsters!"_

 _T.O nods and stands up, with Neptune still clinging on him, removes his hat so the girls can have a better look at his face, and bows: "The name's T.O, or The Observer." He stands straight up and continues: "I suggest to leave the questions behind. Right now, Kuro invited you here to have some relax times after the battle against the Grimm. And the old Makers would like to see you again, previous CPUs."_

 _Neptune whines a bit: "Kuro and you planned a party without us?" The Deity just chuckles. "Of course not. That's why we're here to get you girls as well, so…" That's all what he needs to say, because Neptune has already pushed everyone out of the room, minus Adam and Tilith, and started leading them to the nearby aquarium…_

 _T.O then says: "Tilith, Adam, you should follow them as well."_

 _Tilith: "Then why did you keep us here?" "You're not going to like being pushed by those girls. Kuro can't even stand against that."_

 _Adam: "What about the rest? The…you know?" "They will be here, don't worry. Just go and have fun."_

 _Tilith then pulls Adam out and runs after the girls… T.O stares back at his realm and disappears…_

* * *

And reappears next to us. Kurome asks him, quite disappointed: "Only that, and you need to go there?"

T.O shakes his head. "That little moment when Neptune pushed everyone out, I and The Creator had a conversation."

"About what?" "About when we should tell the girls about us."

Monty: "That would cause major conflicts in their minds." "That's why I stopped right there."

Yang then smirks. "If the girls are going to have a pool party, then we're going to have first-class seats to see them in actions, huh? Is that what's keeping you from being bored?"

The male adults start giving T.O looks of jealous. And to add to that, T.O points back to Kurome: "Hey, I have all the time with her, why do I have to bother…" He instantly lowers his head to avoid a hit from the red-faced girl. "I'm just joking with them." "THAT MIGHT END UP BEING REAL!"

I ask my mother: "Uhm, mom? What are they talking about?" She then whispers into my ears… My body instantly burns up in embarrassment. "They…they are going to…" "IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

* * *

" _And I'm sure it's not going to happen soon, with the Creator being so busy now."_

We all look back at the screen, and we're surprised to see Kuro, instead of being with the girls, is being tied up in a chair in his house. Monty asks in concern: "What happened to you? Did your wives…"

" _Beats me. They just did that and left me without any other words. *Sigh* T.O, where are they now?"_

T.O attempts to wipe up another screen, when his hand suddenly stops in midair. "…Better not opening them now."

" _Got the message." Then he starts tapping his foot and it starts making a tone of a song. "Hmm…luckily the girls left the light on. I don't want to be in that situation again."_

T.O: "Will you be okay for now?"

" _I will be fine. Just look at somewhere else."_

T.O shrugs. "All right." And the screen turns static, before it lights up to show Ozpin's office, with him talking to the Council of Vale.

 _Councilor: "Ozpin, care to explain about the incident?"_

 _Ozpin: "There's nothing more to say, Councilor. Everything is already out there."_

" _That's an understatement, and you know it. How would you explain about those women?"_

" _They told the truth. We confirmed it."_

" _And yet we found nothing. That aside, we cannot hold the Vytal Festival Tournament if we can't even be able to ensure the safety of the citizens."_

" _I'm sure we will be able to."_

" _Not without the help of Atlas. We have reached to Atlas council, and we decided to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."_

The Headmaster sighs. "I hope this would go better without the virus."

The General: "I'm sure it will. Also, Kuro is there, and he knows what to do."

 _The image of General Ironwood pops up. "Thank you Councilman. Our kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as possible to ensure the event to run smoothly and safely. Though, I also want the headmaster, and a few more people, to work in the same level as I am."_

" _Thank you, General. About your request, we will let you decide. You're leading this now." And they divert their attention back to Ozpin. "On another matter. Tell us what you know about the new students."_

 _Ozpin narrows his eyes. "May I ask, who are you talking about? And why should I, if that would defeat the point of protecting their information?"_

" _We're not talking about the students. It's only about one. Kuro Orleans."_

Glynda: "So they found out the abnormality."

" _We took a look back at his profile. And we couldn't find him in the place he's supposed to be, with the help of the government there. Also his teammates as well, except Adam Taurus who we know that he's adopted by the leader of White Fang."_

 _Ozpin leans back, and takes a small sip from his mug. The Councilman gets it: "You are helping him, even though you…"_

" _What do you remember about a certain Jacques Schnee, Councilor?" Ozpin interrupts the Councilman._

" _And what can it help us here?" Ozpin then asks a crucial question: "Why would a person who entered a loveless marriage, who wanted to control the largest Dust company of the world, and who concerned with reputation and wealth, suddenly turn one-eighty and started helping the people out? You saw him before, so you know what I meant."_

 _That took the Council a moment of thinking, before they realize: "The later one was the imposter? Then the accident that led to Jacques' death…"_

 _This time it's the General answering: "That's the covering-up for the imposter to go hidden. But the corpse we found was indeed Jacques. The imposter killed him before he took over Schnee Dust Company."_

" _And you all knew it? Then why didn't you…"_

" _The Council of Vale…" James interrupts them. "The Council of Atlas knew about this. And the ones in high authorities knew it. However, compared him to the real one, the imposter had done more good than bad. And his motivations were better than Jacques: To help Remnant, and eliminate the threats around the world."_

" _To help Remnant? What are you talking about?"_

 _Ozpin: "The 'student' you wanted to know will tell you what you want to know in the future. For now, we're having a meeting waiting for us." And not letting the Council protest, the Headmaster stops the call…_

 _Then James sighs. "I wouldn't count 'having a time-extended break' as a meeting."_

 _Ozpin chuckles. "We do need to meet someone, so 'meeting' still counts."_

Pyrrha: "So even the headmaster got rubbed by Kuro…"

He smiles. "No. It's just learning stuffs from another person."

 _Ozpin then asks: "What did you find out from the Black Fang?"_

" _Just them being arrogant and stubborn. Nothing much. Although, they did express they don't really like their 'new allies'."_

 _Ozpin: "Do you think we can use this for our advantages?"_

 _Brave: "I would say we wouldn't. Not until we're confirmed they're not too loyal to Black Fang. Some of them might be forced to join."_

 _James: "It's possible, but unlikely with this group."_

 _Ozpin: "Just put that aside for a while. I don't think wasting the opportunity to have a break in a new world is a good move."_

 _James: "You just want to…" "Hey, don't spoil it out. Remember, he's watching us." "Yes, I know."_

* * *

Glynda glares at Ozpin and James, who just avert their focus to anywhere aside from her. To 'save' them, T.O says: "Well, I think it's time to return to Kuro. The Creator said that he needs to say something…"

" _WAAH!"_

We all jump up in surprise when we hear Kuro/Shanghai crying. When the screen is clear enough, we see him still sitting on the chair, with Shanghai lying on the ground crying. The scene looks ridiculous, and Kuro told us he would be fine as well.

T.O: "Uh, Kuro, what's the matter with you?"

" _*Sniffling* They left me…"_

Kurome: "Oh come on. They would return…" _"For three days already."_ "…Now that's a bit harsh."

Pyrrha asks in concern: "They didn't give you a call or anything?" _"No…Nothing. I even called them, but they didn't answer."_

T.O sighs. "You can find them by yourself, can't you?" _"No."_ "How can you…The Creator…" Yeah. "Why?" Reasons.

" _WAAH!" And she starts crying again. Until the phone in Kuro's coat rings up. The little doll wipes the tears off her face and floats to the unmoving body, sits on his lap and pulls out the phone. The phone has a message in it. Shanghai reads out loud: "Sorry for leaving you for so long, but we're having a bit of surprise for you. Go to the hill, you will see us there. Sign: IF."_

My mother deadpans: "That's vague. Hill could be anywhere."

T.O smiles. "No. Not to Kuro."

 _A bit of silence, as Shanghai pockets the phone back, and starts untying Kuro…_

"Wait. So all the time before, it was Shanghai?"

T.O: "No, it's Kuro. Though, it seems because we now know Kuro has a split personality, he uses the carbon copy of Shanghai as his speaker in…certain situations. Like this."

Blake: "I can see why. The actions that fit Shanghai don't go hand-to-hand with Kuro. Especially that cry before."

 _Once he's out, he looks at his arms, which are healing after being tied up a bit too tight…_

My father: "I know they needed to keep him in one place, but did they have to be that harsh?"

T.O: "I think it's just normal sight when you tie someone up and leave them in 3 days."

 _Then he walks to the door, with Shanghai now sitting on his shoulder. And the view before him just turns to normal, like nothing happened._

* * *

 _Another scenery change, and Kuro is walking on the hill, where Compa and IF are waiting for him there. Upon seeing them, Shanghai immediately flies towards them and nudges in IF's hair, while constantly whining about how cruel they were when they left him like that. The real Kuro just pouts lightly, it's more fitting._

 _IF smiles apologetically as she pats the doll's head. "Sorry, but this is a surprise we want to tell you alone."_

 _Kuro: "Where's the others?"_

 _Compa: "Nep-nep is leading everyone else…" And she catches Kuro's raising eyebrow. "I call the smaller one that. Anyway, they're also helping us with this."_

 _Shanghai: "Then, have they known about the Creator yet?"_

 _IF: "Well…"_

* * *

 _Flashback, two days ago_

" _YAHOO! THIS IS THE BEST WATER PARK EVER!" Ruby and Yang both exclaim, as they're sliding down in a physical-denying water slide together. Everyone has separated and they're enjoying the most popular water park in Leanbox. And what they're wearing…is up to your imagination._

My mother sighs. "I know, that Gamindustri is a place for…services, but does that even mean we're having all kinds of…scenes like this?"

Kurome: "I didn't believe it either, until I saw the games."

 _Iffy is standing with Compy near a pool, as they're watching the Hunters and Huntresses playing around. Iffy comments: "I don't mind guiding them, but this is a bit too much." Her girlfriend just smiles. "Come on, Iffy. It's good to see everyone's having fun after what they have told us about."_

 _Then IF raises up from under the pool, and asks the couple: "Why don't you two come down? It's great down here."_

 _Iffy smiles back: "We will. But…" She then looks doubtfully: "Do you think we have to tell them soon?"_

 _IF sighs: "They will know soon. For now…" "IF! I know what we can do!" Compa is swimming right to IF, as she's wearing a happy smile. "Let them help us as well! It will be a big surprise for him!"_

 _Compy asks her counterpart: "What are you talking about?"_

 _Iffy then remembers: "Right, Kuro's important day is coming soon. How could we forget that?"_

I ask myself in wonder: "Kuro's important day? Hm…Oh. Is **his birthday** coming soon?"

T.O smiles. "You catch on things quick."

My uncle says: "Then should we sing the song for you or…" "Not necessary since it's not my birthday, as there's no better words for it. Kuro and The Creator have the same birthday, but mine is from Kuro's first adventure."

Ozpin: "Then when is yours?" "I will tell you soon. For now…"

 _Compy: "Should we call Charlotte as well?" "Definitely. No way she would let us do this alone."_

" _Hey gals, what are you talking about?" Summer joins the conversation. IF answers: "Just thinking how we're going to surprise Kuro in his birthday." "Is that the reason why you tied him up and left him there?" IF scratches her head nervously: "Well, yeah. Can't be a surprise if he found out what we're planning."_

* * *

 _Present_

 _Now Shanghai is lying on IF's head as she uses her small knuckles to hit IF. "Meany meany meany!" "We're sorry, okay? If we didn't do that then we couldn't do anything."_

 _The real Kuro then asks: "Then, where's Charlotte?" Compa answers: "She's with the others, preparing the rest." He nods, then: "That didn't answer my question though…"_

* * *

 _Flashback, one day ago_

" _What…the…hell?" That's everyone's question, when they reach the 'clone' room. Apparently Ruby noticed a person that looks like her, and she told everyone and they started follow the person. The Neptunia casts knew the time had come, so they let the people from Remnant go. And they returned to Research Land's main building, reached the room, and nearly petrified by the scene before them. It's not everyday to see yourself being held in a tube filled with whatever chemicals in it._

Ozpin grimaces. "Even I haven't seen things like this. Are those real people?"

T.O: "All clones are created, like the Projects and Penny. And those are just chemicals that keep the clones intact. Don't worry."

Weiss: "But still, with the way they act, can't they just…" "Kuro suggested them to stay there if they're not needed, but they can go out whenever they want. He never confined them there."

My uncle speaks in relief: "Can't think what would happen if they have to live like that forever…"

 _Yang asks in disbelief: "What…is this place? Why are there so many people here? And why do they look like us!? Like…"_

" _You? Welcome to the clone room, by the way." All of them looks down to see Yang, with a mechanical right arm. "Ruby told me you followed her right here. What's the occupation?"_

 _Ruby blinks, as Yang looks back-to-forward to try and comprehend what's going on. Then Histoire answers: "They didn't know about this place. And Kuro isn't here either."_

' _Yang' just laughs. "I saw him being tied up by his wives three days ago. Sakuya even said that she's ordered to not come in and get him out as well. What was that about?"_

 _IF raises her hands up. "That, or he would know what we're going to do for him."_

 _MAGES. then remembers: "Ah, right. His birthday is coming soon, isn't it?"_

 _Compa nods. "Tomorrow to be exact."_

 _Weiss shouts: "HOLD UP, HOLD UP! What's going on here? First, Ruby found someone who looked like her, then we followed that person to here, and nearly broke down because of this room, and then another Yang showed up, and Kuro's birthday? Can someone explain what the hell is…"_

" _Then you should slow down a bit, Weiss. You're going to melt if you think more than that." A…womanly Ruby walks out from crossway, with mechanical wings behind her. Everyone just hangs her mouth down in surprise. "I'm sure Kuro or T.O would have said something to you. But maybe you would say it, wouldn't you?"_ Well, they're going to know, eventually.

 _Blake crosses her arms. "Aren't you Kuro, or T.O? Just show up."_ Sorry, no can do. I'm not risking my life for that.

' _Ruby' then walks to the group and pushes them out of the room, followed by Yang. "We should choose a better place to speak, not in the middle of place you don't want to be in."_

Doctor Oobleck notices one thing: "All the tubes have the name of the clones, and the name of the universe…"

T.O: "It's mostly for the outsiders to check on which one they can ask for help."

Winter: "Who would want to enter this place?" "Once you're getting used of this, it's not a bad place as you thought."

 _After a backstory, the full-Remnantians are super surprised about the existence of The Creator himself, and the existence of their world and the world they're in now. Qrow says in disturbance: "I don't know what to say. That's a lot to take."_

 _Ruby and Yang probably get the hardest hit, when they know about their original past, and what happened if Kuro didn't interfere. But they still didn't know their enemies are, only Adam's parts of turning to the bad side. "Can't you tell us who they are?" 'Yang' shakes her head. "Unfortunately, we can't reveal much. First, it's a bit of unspoken rule about time paradox. Second, it's Kuro's plan to not tell you, so that the casualties can be reduced."_

 _Ozpin adds: "But we do know who they are now. Although, we stick with Kuro's ideas, since, if we make a wrong move, then they might use you as hostages, or just straight up kill you all."_

 _Adam: "The White Fang turning bad and myself killing people…Think about it, I would do the same if Kuro didn't regain my faith in human."_

 _Weiss speaks in frustration: "Is there anything else we should know?"_

' _Ruby' shakes her head. "Not much. The Creator kind of prevented me to do something that might ruin something else. Anyway, IF, Compa, you might want to call Charlotte if you plan to surprise him."_

 _IF: "Definitely. Otherwise, she's not going to leave us alone for a while."_

* * *

 _Present_

 _Kuro sighs. Compa just giggles. "Charlotte is attracted to you. You don't have to be so…" "It's not that. It's part of her charm. It's because The Creator thought it would be a good plan to spoil out about the originals watching us all. Luckily he changed, otherwise…"_

T.O: "It would be a mess, really. They're already overloaded by their existence already." Yeah, just noticed it before giving orders back to 'Ruby'.

 _IF then brings Shanghai down and pinches her cheek, making her whine a bit. "There's the last thing before we return to the others." Then, without a warning, IF and Compa walk up to Kuro and kiss him on the cheek, as he turns pink for a moment. "Happy birthday, Kuro."_

 _Kuro doesn't move for a bit, before his lip curl into a smile. "Thank you two. It means everything to me." Shanghai, her mind has disconnected from Kuro, claps her hands cheerfully. "Thank you two, Shanghai. Now, let's return to the others before Charlotte throws a tantrum, should we?" The girls just shake their heads in amusement as they follow the Deity back to where the others are. The screen hovers up to the starry sky, before the screen turns off._

* * *

I whine. "Aw. I want to see how the girls throw the party."

T.O chuckles. "We will know, eventually. They would definitely throw one after beating up Salem and Deity of Sins."

Jaune: "But, I still think they're a bit too cruel to Kuro. They didn't think that Kuro would act like that, did they?"

Kurome: "I think they didn't know if Kuro would do so or not. They knew about his personality, and he's unpredictable."

Oobleck asks: "A little question: After returning back to our world, is there a chance you will call us again?"

T.O: "Pretty much. We have a lot to watch. Also, there are a lot of unfinished stories that we really like. With that, The Creator might continue this story. Who knows?"

I suddenly have an idea: "How about letting our other selves to react to us, after we fix things up?"

Kurome: "That's…an idea. We will see."

* * *

 **Chapter 12 end!**

 **Yep, that's the reason I update the chapter in this specific day. You might have guessed that when you see my profile name, anyway.**

 **The next chapter will be the start of arc 3 of RWBY. Stay tuned everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing aside my stories and my OCs.**

 **Well, here is chapter 13. Not much to say from the headstart. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

"Care to join me everyone?" A few minutes after the end of the vision, Kuro appears between us, with a plate of a birthday cake in his hands. "Elphelt made a little too much, so I decide to bring this here and join with you all." She's originally from Guilty Gear, however, there's a collaboration with Brave Frontier and she became a Unit, so she can still be counted to be from BF. And Nora just gives him a teddy hug: "Yay! You're the best Kuro!"

We don't really have anything to do, so we start cutting the cake and giving the pieces to each other. During the feast, Ren asks him: "So, how did it go? The party I mean?" "Pretty good. Been a while since I have gathered everyone for an event like this."

"But, it would happen every year, right?" "Not really. Since most of time I had to jump from here to there, there's little chance for me to have a proper birthday party like that. Though…Charlotte acted a little strange, like, she's hiding something from me."

T.O: "That… you will know soon. But it's not anything dangerous, I promise." Kuro nods. "I trust your words. Now, would it be anything I can answer?" "Well, yes. Where's the other Candidates?"

Ozpin adds in: "Right, we did notice that. You haven't found them?"

Kuro swallows the small piece in his mouth. "Not quite. I did find Uni, but I need to deal with Remnant first. About Rom and Ram though…" Sorry, haven't found them yet. "Yeah, like he said. Though, to the readers, I will give you a hint about Uni: She will be **the certain sniper in the anime which Cyberdimension is a spin-off of.** "

Kurome: "Cyberdimension?" Kuro just chuckles. "It's just the name. It's just 4GO." "Oh, I see."

Jaune: "Is that a game?" "Yes, it is."

T.O: "Also, the way you and Shanghai being together, he reminded himself of Elise Lutus and Teepo." "Oh that. *Laughs* Yeah, it's close, but I think myself to be Alice rather than her. Though, it does fit." "Also, he said that, at least there's no meltdown." Kuro tilts his head in confusion: "What meltdown?" T.O shrugs. "Don't know either."

Weiss: "Did you tell our other selves about us?" "No. Not yet anyway. They already have a lot to do already. Although, Summer has already suspected about it."

T.O: "Knowing Summer was Neptune in the past, she would notice our presences quite easily. So, what next?"

Kuro: "Hm…probably the start of team RWBY's fight in the tournament."

I deadpan a bit. If team TANK enters the tournament… "Should YOU sign up for that?" Kuro just laughs and waves it off: "Don't worry, I won't use full force." But then he turns serious. "But I do need to rig his system, so that I could fight against Mercury, and avoid Pyrrha fight Penny."

The General gives out an idea: "But Penny is in team Project, right? Then one of the other members would fight in her place."

Kuro thinks about it… "That…is good. And people already knew about team Project already…"

Ozpin: "Letting the world know about team Project, isn't that a risky move?" Kuro just shrugs. "Compared that to magic and Semblance and Aura, it's not so big of a deal." He then checks his watch. "Welp, time to return back. Speak to you later." And he just pops out.

* * *

 _And he enters one of the bedrooms, which…turns up to be a slumber party location. The Deity just chuckles as he sees everyone lying around, sleeping soundly without a care. He then looks at one direction, to see Willow and Blanc reading something on the laptop. He tip-tops to them and whispers: "What are you girls reading?"_

 _Willow turns back and scowls. "Bad things, Kuro." And that sets all his alarms off the chart. "Even though there's no casualties, the Black Fang has destroyed more of Atlas' properties. On top of that, the machines got hacked as well." "That's probably Judge and Trick's work. They're strong enough to bypass Remnant's security system."_

T.O: "So they have upgraded their systems, huh?" "You mean they didn't have that before?" "Not sure. The times we saw them, they're involved with physical works. Them hacking… I think it's only the case when Trick corrupted the Lowee Candidates."

 _Blanc then points at one place in the map on the screen. "And the weapons that's modified after Lowee's armory too. The Felons knew how dangerous they are, so they targeted all of them right now."_

 _Kuro moves his finger around it, and it opens a few more pictures, each showing how badly the place was trashed. "This is not good. They know I'm in Vale, and Jacques is dead to stop them…"_

 _Willow sighs, and knocks her 'husband' on the head. "Then now it's a good time to tell the world the truth." "You think the people will…" "I'm sure they're okay with that. Besides, you have the whole Atlas Council to back you up." "*Sigh* Maybe so." Then he chuckles. "But that doesn't excuse for what you saw milliseconds before I reappeared here." Both of the girls blush up, as he walks out of the room and winks at them. "Night night, beauties."_

 _The girls sit there for a while, before remembering what they are doing, as they quickly turn off the computer and join the rest to the dreamland, which is sponsored by our cheerful Uzume._

* * *

"What are they talking about?" "Nothing."

My father then asks: "Hey, Creator, can you bring Raven here as well?" I'm…not sure if that's a good idea.

My mother: "Why not? If we can convince her, maybe she won't leave again when we return back to the past." …I will try. Let's see…no…that's not a good time…not that either…hm…Ah, here we go.

"Quack!" A raven cries out as it slams right at my uncle's back. Then it transforms into Yang's mom, as she rubs her pain spot. "Ouch, that hurts. How did you end up before me, Qrow?" And he answers: "Better check your surrounding before flying at high speed, Raven. Also, we have a lot to talk."

Raven: "Yeah, like how you…SUMMER?" She shouts in surprise in the end when she notices my mother. And she gets even more when she sees all of us. "GOODWITCH? IRONWOOD? OZPIN?"

"Yang, don't jump on her." We turn to see T.O grabbing Yang's raising arm, probably stopping her from punching her mother. He then turns to Raven. "You're brought here for a reason. But before we tell our story, can you give us a rundown of what happened after the fall of Beacon, please?"

The cynic instinctively puts her left hand on her weapon. "And why should I? You should already know what happened if you're not living under a rock. Though…" Now she takes a look to see that we're in an unfamiliar place. "I haven't seen a place like this before…"

T.O: "This is my home, so to speak. And, while we're definitely not under a rock right now, we have no way to access information in your world."

I send him a look, and a telepathy: 'You definitely know what happened.' 'No.' 'No?' 'I'm not joking. I have to see it to know. And all the time you're with me, I haven't checked it yet.'

Raven is obviously suspicious about it: "You don't know? You think I would believe that?"

"Raven…" She turns to my father. "We've been pulled here right after the fall. We have stayed here since then. And we just found out Summer is alive, thanks to a person from another world. I don't want to force you but…"

"Another world?" She interrupts him. "You forgot I have my Semblance to create portals, right? And I had tried many times to go to anywhere else aside from Remnant, and…"

Monty suddenly speaks: "Your portals can't go anywhere outside of Remnant. Also there's no other life out there aside your world."

Raven growls: "And what do you know about my power? You don't know me."

Ozpin: "He does. He's our creator after all."

Raven looks at Ozpin with her eyebrows raise, and meets Ozpin's serious face. She then looks back at Monty, as she says: "This is some sort of tricks to get me to speak huh? Then it doesn't work. That bluff won't get me."

"Almost forgot. Hey Summer, can you…" The woman immediately draws her sword and points it to the person behind her, nearly stabs Kuro in the neck. "Hey, hey, slow down…"

"All of that, and you wasted your chance to backstab me? Amateur." She pulls the sword back just a bit and thrusts it forward. But that little moment is enough for Kuro, as he moves his head to the left, and grabs the blade part, not letting it go. "If I want to do that, you would be dead without knowing anything."

Raven tries to pull her blade back, but the sword doesn't move at all. She decides to break the blade and retracts the handle back, and uses a portal to run…and appears right behind Kuro and stabs him through the heart with a new blade. "Still amateur." "Considering I'm too familiar with this…" Kuro points his gun over his shoulder to Raven and shoots a few shots, forcing her to dodge and pull out the sword. And the wound just closes by its own. He throws the rest of the broken blade to the ground and says: "Sorry, but even if it's in Remnant, you have no chance to fight against me."

The woman looks at the closed wound, as she sheathes her sword to change the Dust blade. "A healing Semblance, and a strong one too." She still doesn't know that's magic. "Or isn't it? It's magic." Oh, she knows. But then…

"You already knew, then why bother guessing, Spring Maiden?" That earns widen eyes from the Protectors, as Ozpin asks him: "Raven is the Spring Maiden?" "Yeah, she is. Though, her method to obtain the power is a bit…" He stops a bit to raise his sword and block Raven's slash.

"If you know that, then you know what I'm capable of..." And Kuro just pushes her out and punches her in the gut with lightning speed, shattering her Aura. She can only gasp in surprise for a second before falling unconscious. "And that wouldn't help if your opponent is stronger than you." He then ties her arms and leaves her there. "Now, with that out of the way…"

"Was that necessary?" "That, or she will attempt to hit you all. So uh, Summer, it's a little bit sudden, but can you finish the ritual with Tiffania?"

Kurome narrows her right eye. "Is there any specific reason? Other than to just finish it?" "No, why?" "Nothing. Just thought you want to see something."

My father catches on that quick: "How do you finish that ritual?" "A kiss."

Considering it's not exactly a surprise, we don't really react much, other than having our faces heating in embarrassment. My uncle just shakes his head. "Is it necessary to do?" "Not really. But since Tiffania saved Summer, it would be a fair trade if she offered protection to the girl."

"How long would it last?" "Eternity. AND BEFORE YOU KILL ME…" He raises his voice up, since he notices us preparing to do so. "That doesn't mean Summer will be with her all the time. But, it would be better if you two have a little time to talk to each other and discuss about it."

My mother can only sigh. "I did own her my life. But, if I'm going to return back, then how can I…forgot that I retained all of my memories."

Kuro: "Yeah. Also, when your life is stable again, I can call you all to have another reaction like this, or a visit to Gamindustri."

All of us just nod at his words. Being a powerful being means you can do many things normal people can't. Then, my father brings Raven up and brings her next to us. "About her…" "Once she wakes up, tell her everything." And he's gone for good…or not, who knows?

My uncle then looks at his unconscious sibling's face, then looks at Monty. "Did you know how she became the Spring Maiden?" Our creator answers hesitantly: "I…did." "*Sigh* It's that bad huh? No need to tell us."

Professor Port then asks: "Should we wait for her to wake up, or we watch the vision now?" T.O: "I would say the later. Who knows how much force Kuro put in that punch."

* * *

" _Another hill…for another purpose. Or should I call this a cliff?" Kuro is standing before his 'grave' in the familiar hill. The words on the stone have been blurred through time, but it's still readable. He himself is watching the sun raising up, with the black birds flying towards it._

" _I would say it's a cliff." He doesn't look back, but judging by the joking tone, it's Summer. "So, what did you build under that gravestone?" Kuro kneels down and pushes a few buttons. A small door opens right where he does the thing, and a platform raises up with a gun of some kind. He picks it up and examines it. "You could say this is an armory. And I built it just for view." He puts the gun on his shoulder and turns back to Summer. "Let's go. Shouldn't miss your daughter's fight, should we?"_

General Ironwood: "I don't see anything special about that gun…"

T.O: "That's the Storm PSR from Black Ops 2. That gun has to be one of the most ridiculously powerful weapons that the Creator has ever seen. Yang, you remember when your team fought Roman in a Paladin, and he punched you right to the column that held the bridge?" "Yeah, why?" "The charged shot of that gun can pass through that, and it can go through thicker obstacles." We're bulls**ting that a bit to make it more overpowered. I really like the gun in the game, so broken. Then he notices my puppy eyes. "Yes?" "Can you tell me how it was built?" "Sorry, but it isn't capable on Crescent Rose, those two have different bullet cases." "Aw…" "But, we might be able to create the ammunition that has the same effect." "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

 _Summer giggles. "The other self of my daughter seems to like the gun."_

 _Kuro laughs. "I and she seem to share a love for sniper rifles. One shot, and that's all to take care of a problem. Though, this sniper takes 5 bullets to do the trick."_

I pout. "Aww…5 bullets out of 10. That's lame."

 _Kuro: "Out of 30, Ruby. That gun has 30 bullets in each magazine, instead of traditional 10."_

Monty: "Wait a second, how many people know that we're watching you?"

 _This time Summer answers: "Us adults know about you as well. But our daughters and the others only know T.O, The Creator and Kurome."_

Professor Port: "Are you going to announce your identities to the world? Or letting it keep hidden?"

 _Kuro: "Gamindustri already knew. They accepted that without problems. Like when they accepted me before."_

 _Summer: "And we got to meet our old friends as well. Though, it's a bit sad that we can't meet the rest of the Candidates."_

 _Kuro pats her shoulder. "I will find them, believe me. I will not disappoint you all." Summer just smiles. "I know you will." Then she jumps on Kuro's shoulder, as she waves her limbs around excitedly. "Forward to my house, Kuro!" He just sighs in amusement as he acknowledges her request._

* * *

Doctor Oobleck has a question of his own: "Who do you think team TANK will fight against?"

Port: "I have the same question as well. Do you think the Creator might let them fight someone who's from Haven?"

T.O: "Why do you think so?" "Well, if you remember, Cinder's team has…"

Ozpin then remembers: "Wait, the fourth member of her team is Neo. If she's good now, then who's the fourth one?"

That's…a good question. We did forget that for a while…

Kurome has a guess: "It's going to be Sachi, isn't it? That's a perfect opportunity for her to settle score with Kuro."

Yang: "But then…I'm going to fight Mercury again, huh? Do you think Kuro will let that happen again?"

T.O: "It's fifty-fifty. It's a good chance for the girls to reveal themselves. But it would cause the world in chaos for a while…That remains to be Kuro and the Creator's work, since we're not allowed to interfere, directly."

"Uhm…Would Kuro use Storm PSR in this tournament?"

Yeah. He's going to fight with Black Ops 2 equipment in the team fight.

T.O grunts. "Now that's cheating. With Storm PSR and Stealth Camouflage, he's pretty much undetectable." But he will limit his power as well, so he's going to fight like a Spec Ops Soldier. "That won't change much…"

" _WELCOME EVERYONE, TO THE VYTAL FESTIVAL TOURNAMENT!" Peter Port's voice echoes through the arena, as people are cheering up for the tournament to start. "For who_ Blah blah blah. Sorry sir Port and Bartholomew, but I'm not repeating that. _Now, let us start the show with the fight between team TANK of Beacon, and team NDGO of Shade!"_

 _The announced teams walk to the middle of the arena, facing their opponents. Adam and Tilith are in their regular outfit, Nepgear is in her sailor outfit while having her dual revolvers and beam saber. And Kuro's wearing SEAL outfit, with Data Glove Paired on his left wrist and retracted Assault Shield on his right. His weapons of choice are, of course, Storm PSR and his trusty katana._

Jaune grimaces. "That's a bit overkill…"

Pyrrha is thinking of something else: "That sword is so out of place, comparing to his other equipment."

T.O: "That, or a pocket knife. Though, why no Exoskeleton?" How long would you think NDGO can last versus that thing? "A good question."

"Um…then who's fighting Sun's team?" T.O: "Probably…Cinder's."

 _Nebula, the leader of NDGO, has to voice out her members' question: "Do you really need to bring that much into a fight?"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "I need to test their limits, also with few more in the future."_

 _Dew looks at Adam and asks: "You're a member of White Fang right? Saw you a few times before."_

 _Adam: "I am. You have a problem?" "Not really. At least I know I'm not fighting against the other side."_

 _Gwen and Octavia whisper to each other about something. And which Kuro picked it up: "Their hair colors are nature. And yes, even rainbow." They look a bit surprise, as the former girl asks: "How did you…" He points to his right ear. "It's a bit sensitive with sound, so I can hear even the lowest whisper within this arena."_

 _And with the conversation ends, the arena starts picking the environment for the fight…It picks a desert wasteland on team NDGO's side, and a ruined city on team TANK's._

 _Kuro looks at the scene behind him, and smirks: "Nice." He then taps at the earpiece, signaling the rest to check theirs as well. And Nebula immediately knows what kind of team they're facing against._

" _All right, the stage has set! Let the fight BEGIN!" Port's voice once again echoes through the arena…_

"This is going to be good…" Yang says, while throwing some popcorn in her mouth.

Nora: "Do you think we will react to our previous fights T.O?" "High chance of no. The Creator didn't even repeat what the Professor and Doctor said about the rules."

Ironwood asks Monty: "Do you know why Kuro said 'nice' when he saw the ruined city?" "I think it's because of his current outfit. It's easy to blend in that kind of environment."

 _Nebula points her crossbow to the other leader and pulls the trigger, and Kuro responds by extending the shield, slams it to the ground and blocks all the arrows. The rest of team TANK spread out as they start shooting bullets/projectiles towards NDGO, forcing them to separate as well. Nebula decides to take on Kuro first as she rushes towards him and kicks on the shield…only for it to fly away and show no Kuro at all. With utter confusion, the indigo girl looks around to find her opponent…and she receives a bullet right to the shoulder. She glances at the direction of the shooter, only to see a small light reflection in the middle of thin air before getting hit again in the face. Frustrated, she points her crossbow to the ruined city and runs to it, while shooting arrows at the areas that she thinks Kuro might hide in. About ten seconds she reaches a big wall and covers behind it. 'I need to find where he is. He seems to have a Camouflage Semblance. But based on his look, he shouldn't have…' Her thought is interrupted as she feels something on her left, and she raises her crossbow up fast enough to block a slash from Kuro's katana. The man himself reappears, and starts trading blows with Nebula. The girl stands no chance against the Deity, as she changes her weapon to sword form and desperately dodges and blocks attacks with no way to counter while getting hit all over her body. Suddenly Kuro stops his attacks and disappears, giving the poor girl time to breath. She wastes no time and ducks under another building. She reloads her crossbow while occasionally pokes her head out of the corner to check her surrounding. She breaths in and out a few times, then grips on her weapon and prepares herself to jump out and run to the other corner. 'Prepares' because…_

 _*BANG!* She's launched a bit out of the wall she's leaning against, as she unconsciously drops her crossbow while facing the ground. She then tries to get her weapon back, but Kuro just casually appears and picks it up. Upon seeing her opponent, Nebula stands up and takes a CQC stand, but Kuro just shakes his head and points her weapon's other end to the big screen. The girl looks up and, from confusion to utterly surprised, finds out that her Aura is too close to be shattered. She then looks at her opponent again, only to see him giving back her crossbow._

Port exclaims: "Now that's a short, but effective fight."

Most of us are having our mouths hanging out. From what we saw, the first two bullets only dealt a small amount of damage, only 2 to 3 percent of her Aura. Then the blow trading reduced her Aura to just about 60 percent. And the charged shot dropped nearly the rest? How powerful is that gun? And most importantly, how did Kuro know where to hit her throw the wall? She could be anywhere behind it, and it's 10-meter long!

T.O decides to drop another detail of the weapon: "Storm PSR has a scope that lets Kuro look through walls and see heat signals. You should have known that, knowing the gun has enough power to pass through concrete."

Weiss protests: "But those shots before only damaged…" She then facepalms. "Damage adjusting…"

Ren nods in understand: "So he enhanced damage at the end."

T.O: "No. He reduced the damage of the first two shots, luring Nebula into false security. And the charge shot could have dealt more damage, and even passed through her body if Kuro didn't use that 'Semblance'."

Winter grimaces. "Either Nebula has a low Aura, or that gun is too powerful. None of that sounds good to us."

T.O: "I think Jaune is able to withstand the charge shot, considering his Aura is plenty to spar to the others." "You think so?" "Yeah."

 _Nebula reluctantly takes her weapon back, as Doctor Oobleck announces: "Nebula Violette's Aura has nearly reduced to zero after Kuro Orleans's attack. Therefore, she's out of the fight. Now team NDGO is at disadvantage for losing their leader."_

 _The fallen leader is expecting to see the other to run towards the others and help his teammates. Instead, he leans his gun to the wall and sits next to it, watching the fight going. Nebula quirks an eyebrow as she asks him: "The fight's still going on. Shouldn't you go and help your team?" "Only when one of ours is out. I want the fights to be fair." "Really?" Then she looks at the rest fighting, and then at the strange weapon. "I don't think that gun can use FMJ bullets. And how did you know where I was to shoot?" For her answer, Kuro just gives her the weapon, as Nebula looks at scope and realizes: "It's a heat-seeking scope." "Yep." "Also, your Semblance is to turn Invisible?" Kuro shakes his head and presses a button on his Data Glove and it turns him invisible for a brief second before reappearing. "So that's why."_

" _Also, Miss Nebula is lucky when Mister Orleans reduced the damage of his bullets, otherwise the fight between them would have ended sooner." Professor Port's voice snaps the leader's attention to the big screen. And Doctor Oobleck continues: "You all heard us right. His Semblance is to allow him to adjust all types of damages around him, so even if a rocket hits him right to the face and explodes, he and the area won't even get scratched. Though that drains a lot of his Aura, as you can see on the screen…" Nebula looks at the other leader's Aura, and sees that it has dropped to the middle of yellow zone. She looks at the boy sitting under her, who's humming a familiar song to himself. "So that's why you don't immediately go and help your teammates." "One part of the reasons."_

"Kuro seems to take this fight too…casually." "Knowing who he is Sis, he has every rights to feel so."

" _Sounds like your leader's out." "Don't need to remind me." Adam and Octavia are clashing their weapons against each other, trying to push pressure on their opponents. They're standing right in the middle of a clear area of desert, while Nepgear's avoiding the tornados Dew is sending towards her. Tilith is having a better time, as Octavia is having a hard time fighting the Goddess' rapier with her throwing knives. Then he receives the call from Kuro: 'That girl can surf on sand, but not on metal ground. Push her to the middle of the arena.' 'Got it.' He quickly uses his left hand to raise Blush up and shoots the clashing weapons, stumbling Octavia a bit. Taking that moment to strike, Adam kicks her right at her side and sends her right to the desired area. After that, he just uses Red Dust to cover the blade and starts fire-slash-waving the girl, making her cover in fire and draining her Aura little by little. Only when she's around thirty percent of her Aura, Adam stops and points Blush to her face and pulls the trigger, sending her Aura to just right below the limit zone._

" _And that's another one of team NDGO going down! Let's see how the rest deal with this."_

Professor Glynda comments: "It's not exactly fair for a kris to fight against a katana-shotgun combo."

Ozpin replies: "It is. Kris is better used for stabbing. Though, it seems only Nebula has hybrid weapon in the team."

Oobleck continues: "I would still count that Kris is one. It can send fiery shockwaves to the opponents. The only one who doesn't use the type of weapon is Gwen, since she uses throwing knives as main weapon."

 _Adam sheaths Wilt back, and starts walking towards Kuro, who's reaching to the duo's location as well. "Nice work, Adam." "Not as clean as yours." "Meh." "You're not going to help the girls?" Octavia asks the boys, as they just shrug it off. Then one of Dew's tornados heads right towards them. Octavia jumps out of its way, but Kuro just pulls his katana and chops the tornado in half, completely vanishes it. Then he aims his left waist up and shoots a XM31 Grenade out, and the bomb rolls right to Dew and Gwen, who have to gather back to fight against the two girls of team TANK. When they look down, the bomb explodes, and thus ending the fight by reducing their Aura to red zone._

T.O: "For your information, that's XM31 Grenade. Works like the other types, but explodes on impact with the opponents instantly, and can't be thrown back."

" _And that ends the first fight of the first day of Vytal Festival Tournament! Team TANK will be the first team to head to the next round!" Doctor Oobleck's voice snaps the audience out of their stuns as they start cheering up for the winner. The two Goddesses walk to their opponents and give them a helping hand. Dew and Gwen sigh in defeat and take it. When Nepgear notices Kuro and Adam walking to them with the rest of team NDGO, she frowns a bit. "We're able to take them on by ourselves." Kuro just shrugs it off. Then he says: "It's going to be a little rest before the next team fight. Want to have some drinks? It's on me."_

* * *

Weiss deadpans: "Inviting the opponents for a drink after a fight?"

T.O: "Remember Yukari? Her place is like that all the time."

My father: "Though, the fight is completely one-sided…" My mother continues: "We're talking about team TANK here. And even Kuro has limited his power as well."

"You call that 'limited power', Summer?" We all look to see Yang's mother waking up and sitting up already. My mother asks her in a bit of surprise: "When did you wake up?" "Right when Port started the fight. Now, care to explain what's going on?"

After sir Ozpin gave her a quick run-down on what happened so far, and we have untied her as well, Raven puts her sword on the floor and mumbles to herself: "Another world…Creator…Salem…What did I get myself into?"

T.O: "That's Sasha's question as well when I saved her years ago. So, might telling us what happened after they disappeared?"

Raven sighs again, then speaks: "You might know the normal circumstances already. The Grimm attacked every Kingdom that day. The first to fall was Beacon, and the next one was Haven. Shade was the next, and the last one was Atlas. After the fall of the Academies, Salem started ordering the Grimm to kill all who opposed her, and who didn't follow her. Our tribe chose the later, and, well, we were running away before I slammed right into Qrow."

Yep. That's for working for the wrong side, Raven. "Shut up."

Oobleck asks T.O: "Then, what's going to happen to that world?" "With you all disappeared…it's pretty screwed up."

Well, on the bright side, you can save another world's people.

Ozpin frowns. "That won't make up for the fact we abandoned the people in our old world."

T.O: "Then make this as your redemption. That will do."

" _I heard you're one of the best teams in Beacon Academy. Can't believe our fight lasted so shortly." Nebula says as she examines her cup._

 _Kuro: "It would be even shorter if I decided not to use my Semblance."_

 _Dew: "That's a stupid Semblance. No offense, but that would cause more harm than good." "None taken. But most of the time I used my Semblance for battles like this. Fighting against the Grimm, just full force ahead."_

 _Gwen: "Have you decided who's entering the double round?" Team TANK's members look at each other for a moment, before Kuro answers: "Maybe Tilith and Nepgear."_

"I thought you need to fight Mercury?"

' _Did you remember what happened to Yang?'_

Yang: "What does that…Cinder knew I and Weiss would fight, and planned for the event to happen?"

' _Yep. That's why I'm giving false details now.'_

 _Just then his Scroll rings up. Kuro checks the caller… "Atlas Councilor?"_

 _Octavia: "You have contacted them before?"_

 _Kuro: "Well…let's just say I did…" He then presses the button and answers: "Hello…"_

" _Congrats, Jacques. That's a good fight your team delivered to the audience." That momentary stuns Kuro, as he rubs his eyes with his free hand. "I told you not to call me with that name after I 'died'." "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, The Mothership is completed. Now we need your access code to revert it to The Core for easy transportation." "I will send you through texts. Anything else?" "*Snicker* It's about Atlas' students." "What about them?" "When they found out the truth…They wanted to meet you, face to face." "That's normal." "Not normal when they knew your age, and most of them are girls." "…Damn it." "Alright, see you later. Good luck." "Hey wait…" *Beep* He looks at the Scroll's screen to see the call has ended. He sighs in irritation. "After you all knew the secrets, the government suddenly turned lax…" He then starts typing a message back to the guy, then notices the looks of surprise from team NDGO. "What?"_

 _The leader shakily speaks: "That Councilor…just called you Jacques…"_

 _Dew continues: "And you have a code that's crucial for Atlas as well…"_

 _Octavia: "And Atlas' students know why…"_

 _Gwen: "And you said that you 'died'…"_

 _Kuro: "Well, that…" "THE NEXT FIGHT WILL START IN A FEW MINUTES. TEAM RWBY AND TEAM ABRN PLEASE RETURN TO THE BATTLEGROUND." "Welp, that's our cue. Let's go to the audience stage!" And with that Kuro pockets his Scroll runs away with lightning speed. Nebula tries to grab him but no success. "Hey, you didn't answer us!"_

I snicker. "That's funny in its own way." "I agree Sis. More with the screen just turns the view to Chibi mode."

Monty has a little doubt about this: "Do you think it's a good idea for the world to know what he had done to the poor Jacques?" T.O shrugs. "With what Atlas Councilor just said, I think it's okay."

Raven is a bit disappointed about what she's watching. "Is he supposed to help Remnant? I can't see a person like him…" My father interrupts her: "Give him a bit of time. You will understand."

 _All members of team NDGO now glare at the remain members of team TANK, as Tilith just smiles. "Don't worry. It's just Kuro. He will tell you all in the future."_

 _Nebula growls: "And how near is the future?" "It's his choice. We teammates and friends can't understand him sometimes either."_

 _Back to the audience…_

 _IF and Compa, the former holding Clem in her arms, are sitting next to team JNPR, as Shanghai floats to the cream-hair girl and sits in her lap. Compa picks her up in a bit of confusion: "Someone scared you, Kuro?" The doll shakes her head. Then, Flynt Coal walks to them and asks: "I'm looking for a person named Kuro. Have you two ladies seen them anywhere?"_

 _IF answers: "No, we haven't. What do you need from him?"_

"Why did she ask him with…a bit of hostility?" "She didn't know him, and she's told about the enemies, so maybe she's being cautious."

 _Flynt answers: "I just want to thank him for what he has done for our family, before Jacques ruined our business."_

 _Compa asks 'confusedly': "Did you mistake him with someone? I mean, he's only a…" "We know what he has done to Schnee Family, and his secrets relating to Jacques Schnee."_

" _At least you're not as loud as Neon." The black male_ Not racist, again _looks down at the doll, which then got picked up again and faced Flynt. "Kuro, was that really you?" "Who else?" He just snickers. "We now know you have the ability to change, but if the girls find out…" "I hope not. Anyway, it's my job to make it fair for the other businessmen. The way Jacques could have done would ruin that." "And that's why we're in your debt." He then gives the doll back to Compa. "I should go now. My team is waiting for me." "Take care." Shanghai waves her hands as a goodbye to Flynt as he walks away._

 _Clem then reaches her hands out and takes Shanghai to her and starts playing with the doll. Although, that's the outside…_

' _Sounds like you have a lot to do, Granddad.' 'Definitely. Now, can you suggest what I should do?'_

Kurome blinks two times before asking T.O: "When did she gain that mature voice?"

' _You could say I'm her split personality, Mom.'_

T.O speaks in his understanding: "No wonder you're like Kuro. Two personalities and all."

' _My brighter self is not aware of me yet. She can feel me, but due to her mind being a baby, she can't comprehend it.' 'Kind of like you and Uzume being two sides of a coin, Kurome.'_

Raven asks her own question: "Then how powerful are you? I heard from the others that Kuro kept saying you're stronger than him."

' _Yes, I'm stronger than him, but in raw strength. My Granddad has better control in power.' 'I think you will know more in the future about her power. I mean, the Creator…'_ No spoilers. _'Oops. Anyway…' 'You can make a meeting with Atlas students or so.' 'Maybe. I don't know.'_

" _How many people did she when you were Jacques, Kuro?" "A bunch…a lot. You know what I have told you about Jacques, Compa." "Yeah, he's not very nice."_

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE NEXT FIGHT BETWEEN TEAM RWBY OF BEACON AND TEAM ABRN OF HAVEN IS STARTING SOON!" "Let's find out if team RWBY will be the second team to reach further, or team ABRN to stop them and take the place for themselves!"_

My mother suddenly asks: "How is this going to work?"

The Headmaster asks her back: "What do you mean like that?" "From what I heard from my daughter, Pyrrha and Yang went to the last round. If Kuro is going to go in as well, then there would be a higher chance for Beacon to win this year, right?"

Everyone then thinks about this… Uncle Qrow agrees: "Now you said it, Sum. But that raises up another question: IF Kuro wants to draw Grimm to the main cores of the kingdoms, then how would he do that? We now know Pyrrha vs Penny is a high no-no, and there's no confirm that Mercury would fight either, due to the fact that little girl Sachi and Kuro might meet there… That fight would do, wouldn't it?"

T.O: "Possible…but it wasn't enough. Atlas knew about Kuro being Jacques, so there's a chance Atlas will back him up. If I guess it right, Kuro vs Sachi will replace Yang vs Mercury. Pyrrha vs Penny… maybe one of the Project will replace her."

Kurome: "Leona might be a good choice. The two have similar weapons, and maybe fighting style as well."

Welp, I'm skipping the fight here. Assuming the casts have re-watched it.

" _And that's the match! Team RWBY have reached to the next round!"_

 _Ruby: "YAY! WE DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ANYONE ELSE STARVING?"_

 _Yang: "Well, we're standing in the middle of the fairground. Let's find a place for food. I do know one, do you want to join?"_

 _Blake nods. "Anywhere that has tunas."_

" _Excuse me." The four turn to see an Atlas student, given by the uniform he's wearing. "Miss Schnee, have you seen Mister Jacques anywhere?"_

 _Clearly confused by his question, the Heiress asks back: "You're from Atlas, right? Then why didn't you know about his death?"_

 _The student recognizes his mistake: "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew about his secret. I will leave you and…"_

" _Hey, I think I saw him go that way." The student turns back to see Yasuo pointing his thumb to his back. "Oh? Thanks Yasuo." And the student walks away._

I giggle to myself. "Yasuo just betrayed Kuro…"

T.O joins the laugh: "Yeah, I did the same thing to Kuro before. This is another fun scene to watch."

 _Weiss asks the Wanderer: "What happened?" "Apparently the whole Atlas knew about Kuro and what he had done, but not his face."_

 _Blake deadpans: "Didn't Kuro's name get announced in his first battle?" "Well, the 'not his face' was before that."_

T.O: "And the consequence comes in three…two…one…"

" _YASUO! WHAT THE HELL?" Team RWBY looks at Yasuo's background to see Kuro being chased by some fangirls. The male himself turns back and just waves his hand with a sign of 'Good luck' in his other hand. And Kuro answers back with his index fingers._

My uncle chuckles at the scene: "I'm sure he wants to raise other fingers than the index ones."

 _Team RWBY now focuses back on the samurai, as he just shrugs. "Let him be. Now, you were saying about being starved, right? The rest of my team is in the old man's food stall now. You should join us."_

 _Yang grins. "That's where I'm going to get them to. Now girls, better not miss some food for the next fight!"_

 _During the meal, Ruby asks Penny: "Didn't notice before, but who's the leader of your team?"_

 _Lucian: "Which kind of leader you want to hear? Our team, or our counterparts?"_

 _Yang: "Oh? So it's different?"_

 _Leona: "Yes, it is. In our current team, we don't vote for leader. Our counterparts though, there are a few sides: The first consists of me, Lucian, Yi, Yasuo, Fiora, Ashe, Ekko. The second one is Zed, Katarina. Two sides fight against each other. Vi, Vayne and Jhin work alone."_

 _Blake: "Sounds complicated."_ I was confused too when I wrote their names down.

 _Weiss: "Anyway, who's going to fight, if your team is twelve members?"_

 _Yasuo chuckles: "You will know."_

* * *

 _Scene cut…_

" _ANOTHER FIGHT IS COMING UP! THIS TIME, IT WILL BE THE FIGHT BETWEEN TEAM CRDL OF BEACON, AND THE PROJECT TEAM OF ATLAS! THIS WILL BE AN INTERESTING FIGHT!" "That's right. Project Team is the unique one out of all the teams participating this tournament. They have voted for Leona, Penny, Yasuo and Jhin for this fight! Let's see how the team hold up against the brute force of Beacon!"_

Glynda pinches her nose bridge: "CRDL is going to lose…"

Ozpin: "Oobleck was right on one thing, they're indeed the brute force. If only Cardin could lead his team better…"

T.O: "Different leaders lead their teams differently from the others…Also Creator, next time, check the wiki clearer." I know.

"Did he check on something wrong?" "Yeah. He was surprised when he saw team CFVY being placed into Shade Academy, however, he re-checked to see they're being TRANSFERRED there after the fall of Beacon."

Monty: "How did he update…" "He knew that CFVY is from Beacon, but he didn't remember about the teams being transferred to another Academies to continue their studies. Because in Volume 4, it started focusing on team RJNR travelling to find Salem and her goons."

 _Cardin grins when he sees his opponents. "A punch of tin cans, huh? This will be easy."_

 _Jhin answers back with his distorted voice (the Projects have changed into their armor): "Tin cans? At least they're more beautiful than your trash faces."_

 _That swipes Cardin's smirk out of his face as he growls: "Like you know what beauty is!"_

 _Surprisingly, Leona backs Jhin up: "He's one of the art critics in Atlas, so that says everything." Cardin grabs his weapon tightly, clearly angered at those words._

' _Do you think he can be changed, Granddad?' 'Chances are chances. Him grabbing it or not, that's his choice.'_

" _The stage is set." Jhin suddenly says, as the environment of the arena changes, with sunny oasis behind Project, and rocky area for team CRDL. As the announcers, meaning Professor Port and Bartholomew, start the fight, Jhin immediately runs backward to the oasis. Taking that as a coward move, Cardin rushes towards, as Dove shoots a few shots to cover for him. Yasuo throws a device to the ground, and it expands to an orange barrier that blocks the shots, as Leona raises her shield up and runs through it, and mace meets shield and creates a distorted echo. Leona pushes Cardin back, who only stumbles a bit before swinging his mace again, and this time the Project uses her sword to trade strikes. Russel runs up to help Cardin, but a flying blade hits him right into his chest and knocks him back. The blade returns to Penny, who's having the blades floating behind her…_

Now I think about it, didn't Penny's swords work a bit like the new Irelia?

T.O: "Now you're saying it… but, it won't be a copy-strike, since Penny's weapon came out first."

 _Yasuo moves to Leona's location and helps her fighting against Cardin. The two continuously assaults Cardin for 5 seconds before Sky swings his axe to Yasuo, sending him out of the fight. Now Leona has to use her shield to start blocking team CRDL members' attacks. Then, her Aura flares up a bit, but the leader and his teammate don't care about that…_

" _Be careful there, team CRDL. You're just making miss Leona stronger with your attack." The warning comes a bit too late as the damage Leona received bursts out of her and knocks the two members of the opponent team out. "OH! A BIT TOO LATE. LEONA'S SEMBLANCE LETS HER ABSORB A FEW HITS, BEFORE BURSTING THEM OUT AROUND HER." Cardin looks at his Aura to see it gets drained to around 50 percent. And he turns back just in time for a bash of a shield to the face._

T.O: "Nice way to display her skill there."

 _Russel does a somersault towards Yasuo, who replies by sheathing his sword and releasing a horizontal slash. Luckily Russel uses his feet to step on the blade and jumps up, but before he could attack The Wanderer, Penny sends a flying kick towards him and flings him to another direction. Dove has reached to Yasuo and raises his sword up and slams it on Yasuo. Although with his armor, it still drops his Aura down a bit. The two then try to overpower each other with their swordsmanship, before Yasuo uppercuts Dove, and at the same time creates an orange tornado that keeps his opponent on the air for a bit before he jumps up and slashes Dove to Russel, who just got blasted by Penny's laser. Leona has just swiped Sky to the floor, with Cardin slowly sits up with a concussion. But then, all three members of Project suddenly stop attacking and just walk to the oasis._

We all look at team CRDL's Aura level, to see they're around 25 to 30 percent. Glynda asks: "The fight haven't finished yet. What are they doing?" And T.O answers: "You forgot about Jhin?"

 _Cardin shouts at the retreating opponents: "Hey, cowards! Come back here and…" Then his head jerks back as a bullet hits his face, and his Aura drops to the red zone before his body lies on the floor unconscious. The bullet trace signals that it's fired from the oasis. The rest of team CRDL are taken back a bit as they just lost their leader, and they head to their stage side, hiding behind the rocks. But that turns to naught as another sound of a bullet echoes in the air, as the rock Dove and Sky are current hiding behind shatters and the swordsman gets the same result. Sky looks at his fallen comrade, before notices the bullet on the ground is a bit too big. It then explodes and blasts him out, and he earns another shot while in the air. Russel gets scared, as he's trying to run to a bigger cover, only to stop in track by the fourth bullet… and drops to the ground._

" _AND THAT'S THE END OF THE MATCH! PROJECT TEAM IS VICTORIOUS!" The crowd starts cheering again, as Jhin starts joining his teammates in the middle of the arena. And Jhin says the few last words before exiting the arena: "Through my work, you will be beautiful."_

* * *

"Wow…" I'm speechless. I know Penny and Project are powerful, but I don't know they can be so good like that.

Ironwood looks a bit disappointed: "While the last execution is good, we can see that Jhin is not helping much there."

T.O: "Maybe for the future. In the double round, maybe…"

' _Unfortunately no. He declines, since there's no 4 there.'_

Weiss deadpans: "Really, that's the reason?"

' _Yeah.'_

 _Shanghai is floating between the shelves of the library, looking at the titles of the books before picking some down._

Kurome: "Are there any reasons why you're here, instead of staying with your team?"

 _The doll returns to a table and puts down a book with the title: 'Grimm Creatures: Evolution'. 'I need to re-check some Grimm which has survived from the long past. Who knows what might live through the events I interfered.'_

T.O: "But then, why in Shanghai's form?"

She points her thumb to her left, and a screen appears next to the current one. And we can see Kuro is…being surrounded by students of Atlas, boys and girls, bombarding him with questions that he doesn't even have time to answer one. _'Now you know why.'_

Raven deadpans when she sees this. "Aren't you a God? Can't you do anything with that?"

The second screen disappears, _as Shanghai shakes her head. 'Raven, you should know more than me about this. Girls are scary when they need to be.' She then opens a few pages and takes a quick look… 'Hmm… not much dangerous ones… Goliaths, no… Sea Feilong, could be… Dragon, done… Oh no…'_

We wear worried faces as my mother asks: "What have you found, Kuro?"

' _Someone encountered Deity of Sins in the past… mistook her as a human…' She then closes the book and floats out of the library. 'Ozpin better has an answer for this…'_

" _I'm sorry, but we could only find the corpse, with her last words being written in her note before being killed." "*Sigh* Can you tell me if I can find her belongings?" "You might know her. Her last name is Rainart." … "You…can't be serious? Of anything you could do, you sent her to…" "It's not what you think. She was having a trip on a Bullhead, when she was attacked by multiple Nevermore. She was writing about Dos' appearance when it noticed her and killed her." "I… see. But then, why is Hazel still hating you?" "I… don't think so. There must be some hidden reasons behind that." "Okay, back to my previous question…" "Menagerie. Hazel and her sister were living there." "*Grunt* Okay…I will part way, for now…"_

Ozpin sighs. "This is not going to end well." "What happened Professor?" "Don't jump on me when I say this: The same thing happened to your mother."

Raven grips her blade, but her arm's grabbed by my mother's hand. "Don't, Raven. It's just an accident." "Accident? He knew how dangerous it was, and he still sent you there alone!"

"You know, one day you're going to drop that attitude. Also, thought you wouldn't care?" "I did care. Why did you…" Raven covers her mouth with her hands, registering that she's saying words that she would never think about. "What did you do to me?" "Not me. You. Those are your thoughts. They're somewhere in your heart. This place can make you spill out even the deepest, most hidden feelings in you out."

"So Mom, what did you say just now?" Yang has crossed her arms, waiting for her mother's answer. "From that tone, you did care, but you just ran away after my birth years ago. Care to explain?" But T.O doesn't let Raven say it out: "Not now. When everything here is done, you can tell them." Yang's eyes turn red a bit, but then turns back to normal, knowing something's up.

 _Back to the real Kuro…_

" _It's been fun to answer your questions, but I'm in a bit hurry now. Can you make a way, please?" The Atlas students can't deny his request, as they start standing aside and create a way for Kuro to walk out. And even after Kuro manages to get through, the students just have to shout out their gratitude before departing. "*Sigh* This would bite me later…"_

" _So you are Jacques…" He tenses up when he hears the man's voice, as he turns to his left to see Hazel. "Come, I have something to talk to you."_

My uncle: "I hope my Semblance doesn't affect him…"

"Now you say it…" Professor Port changes the subject: "About the Purple Goddess being your wife, how many troubles did she get when she was near your counterpart? I think it's a lot…"

T.O: "I would think the opposite. While Qrow's Semblance is bad luck, Neptune's luck is stupidly high." Then he chuckles. "Qrow and Neptune are like S-N magnetic poles. Height, color, even hobbies… well, maybe except their life goals being the same. It does fit when Neptune's reincarnated as Summer."

 _Café, run by our trusty shopkeeper…_

" _So, mind you, I'm not against drinking with enemies, but you better have a good reason to speak before I finish my drink and walk away." "Yes, I know… If you're the good Jacques, then you know I have followed Salem." "Uh-huh…" "At first, I didn't really want to. But, she did one thing that I can't oppose against her." "Which is?" He pulls out a picture and gives it to Kuro. "This is…" "Me and my sister. My dear Gretchen." "Sorry for your lost. But that's not really a good excuse to hate Ozpin." The Faunus turns silence a bit. "I hope I didn't say anything…" "No, you're right. In the back of my mind, Ozpin only wants to protect humanity, even after what Salem told me. But, I can't still believe it when she joined Beacon…" Kuro drinks a few more sips before continues: "I hope that's not what you want to tell." "Of course… Kuro, or should I call you Jacques?" "Kuro." "Then, Kuro… can you save my sister?" "Save her? You know it's against…" "She's not dead." … "What?" "At least, not her soul. I found out Salem's ally, Deity of Sins, has captured my sister's soul. The body was left behind, as she said it's not needed. She said she could give her back to me after I helped her defeat you and eradicate humanity, but I fear it's more than that. That's why I asked you, since I have heard about team Project. So…" "No."_

We can't believe our ears when we listen to Kuro's word. It's…cold, emotionless. How could he…

… " _I see. It's because I'm your enemy?" "No." "Then, why?" Kuro doesn't say anything, as he just leaves the empty cup, with a few Lien, and walks away. "Hey, wait! Let me…" "We're finished. See you in the battlefield." As Kuro walks away, the cup Hazel's holding shatters in his hand, as the Faunus is angry at the man he has just talked to. How could he just deny a request like that? Even if it sounds impossible, at least he could try to honor his quest…_

" _Told you it wouldn't work." He turns around to see Magic, with normal dress, standing behind him. "If Salem heard about this…" "I don't care." "Luckily you're working for my mistress, so she knew about your rebellion. As long as you work with us…" "Don't need to tell me." Magic grins and walks away without a trace. Hazel picks up the picture up again, looks at his sister's face one more time before puts it in his pocket, before leaving more Lien to pay for the cup and heading to one of the Black Fang's hideouts in the city…_

Winter: "Is this…the same Kuro we're seeing here? Is there something we missed?"

T.O doesn't answer the question, as Kurome nudges him to see his reaction, but there's none. All of us are not very happy about Kuro's decision. Even though most of us doesn't know about Hazel, we can see that he's not crazy like Cinder, or dirty as our Roman. And even Kuro told us before, he would even help his enemies if they're redeemable. Then why did he suddenly turn his back like that?

My father shakes his head disapprovingly. "Don't know what he's thinking, but he's walking in the wrong route now."

Oobleck: "We have only seen one side of the story. But, I have to say I don't like Kuro's choice either."

 _After JNPR vs BRNZ's fight…_

" _So you met Hazel…and you denied his request." "There's no reason for me to help him." "That's so unlike you. Why did you…" "I'm here to tell you this only. Now, I have work to do." And with that Kuro just disappears, as fast as he appears in Ozpin's office. The Headmaster sighs, before looking at his Scroll to see Ironwood's message. "Ozpin, be careful around Kuro. Something happened to him. I have never seen him like this before, even when he's Jacques." 'So he met Kuro before the man got to me. What, indeed, happened to him... Huh, a call from Glynda?' He picks it up… "Ozpin! What did you do to Kuro? He just went to the underground basement and destroyed the place. He even locked our access to their as well!" 'What?' Ozpin immediately walks to his elevator and presses the button to the place multiple times, but it doesn't work. He decides to go down to the ground floor, and faces a worried Ruby. "Sir Ozpin, did you know where Kuro is? Before Jaune's team's fight, he's not… like himself anymore. And after that he disappeared without a trace." "I… didn't know…" One of the very few times Ozpin is in passive state, and it worries him. Kuro is one of the most trusted ally, if he turned his back now…What will happen to Remnant… To everyone…_

We are speechless at what Kuro has done… Now we turn to look at T.O, who hasn't done anything yet. Would… would he change his mind about this… what will happen to…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13 . . . . . . ERROR . . .**

 **CREATOR'S LOCATION: . . . NOT FOUND . . .**

 **NOTES: . . . SEARCHING . . . NOT FOUND . . .**

 **INITIATING END . . . 20% . . . ERROR, DATA NOT FOUND . . .**

 **BACK-UP DATA DOWNLOADING . . . COMPLETED . . .**

 **REPLACING DATA . . . ERROR . . .**

 **VIRUS DETECTED . . . DELETING VIRUS . . . COMPLETED . . .**

 **REBOOT ACQUIRED . . . ACCOMPLISHED. SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN . . .**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 . . . 50% DATA LOST . . . SECURITY SYSTEM ENHANCED . . .**

 **CREATOR'S CONNECTION: LOST**

 **ATTEMPTING TO RECONNECT . . . . . . FAIL. RETRY . . . . . FAIL.**

 **NOTE: NONE FOUND**

 **REVIEW RECEIVED . . . NO FEEDBACK FROM CREATOR . . .**

 **FORCE START THE CHAPTER . . . COMPLETED.**

* * *

Kurome's POV

This is not good. Not, good, at all.

I know about how it feels when someone you trust the most suddenly acts in the way you don't expect them to do the exact things they don't like doing so. I nearly get used to that, even more so after the person who pardoned me for all the things I have done to his closest people. I thought he would uphold what he believes in, and do not betray anyone.

But now, I don't know if I could believe in him anymore.

Kuro Orleans, who helped even the most corrupted person in Gamindustri regain her humanity, just denied offering his help to a person who has his sister being captured by his worst enemy. And then after that, he destroyed properties of an Academy without a warning. And even worse: the person who's basically him, T.O, is not responding to us for ten minutes already. We don't even know if the Creator is with us or not…

Raven decides to pull her sword out. Ozpin warns her: "I don't think it's a good idea…" "He can't be killed, right? This is to check if he's there or not." She swings her sword down… and it's grabbed by an extremely annoyed T.O. "I'm not in a very good mood, Raven. I advise you to not do so from now on." The woman sheathes her sword and smirks: "That's for pacing out and scaring us."

Ruby asks him in worry: "What happened, T.O? Why did Kuro suddenly act like that?"

T.O shakes his head. "I can't even get through to The Creator, let alone Kuro. It seems we lost connection to each other, so I don't know what Kuro or Creator is thinking anymore."

That throws us in constant fear, as I ask him: "What can we do now? Can you call his friends or his family?" "No. For some reasons I lost all authorities to try to see Kuro's mind, even when I still have my power. All we can do now is to see the world wrapping by itself."

Monty asks in concern: "But, can you guess why Kuro locked access to the secret basement of Beacon?" "No idea. That place lost its purpose when MAGES. is freed. Unless the Relic of Vale is there as well…"

Ozpin shakes his head. "No, the Relic is in different place." "Then I can't guess anything else that's the best situation here."

We turn silence for a bit… Then, Ruby says: "Let's…just watch. We might find out the reason in the future, like the last time…"

 _Ruby asks back: "What do you mean you didn't know sir?" "Well miss Rose, it's…" Then the elevator suddenly goes down, as the two look at it in concern, and a few seconds later, it goes up and stops, and Kuro walks out of it. Ozpin decides to stand on his way and asks: "Sir Orleans, what have you done down there? Professor Goodwitch was not happy that…" Kuro interrupts: "You don't need to worry about it. You will all understand…" Kuro then moves slightly out of Ozpin's position and starts walking again, but then stops as Ruby hugs him from behind. "Kuro, please, tell us. You just left without a word, and you just destroyed a part of the school. Please, there has to be a reason, right?" Kuro sighs. "Yes, I do. But, it's not the right time to tell you." He then pries her arms out and walks away…_

Weiss: "This… this is… what is going on right now?"

Blake: "No clear answer… Nothing is making sense anymore…"

 _The exchange's recorded and watched by Cinder's team, as Mercury asks Emerald: "Okay… Did you do something to him?" "Obviously not. He's immune to my Semblance. And I haven't even manipulated anyone of his friends as well."_

" _I feel his power link being disconnected." The three looks at Sachi, who now looks like a normal teenage girl with no trace of craziness. "Not to where I'm from, but from somewhere else. He felt it, that's why his power's going crazy and unstable. He's no longer invulnerable. If you want to evade, now it's the good chance."_

" _Hmm… if he's vulnerable, then we don't have to rush it. We can enjoy this while you can." Cinder says with full confidence that they're able to take Kuro and his friends later on. "But that doesn't mean we're being careless. Mercury, Emerald, can you go and get us more details about their strength?" The two comply and walk out of the room. The 'maiden' then looks at the vengeful ghost. "Now, what do you suggest us to do?" "Just leave Kuro to me, I will personally deal with him, and then you can deal the final blow."_

Jaune guesses, hopefully his words are true: "If what he's doing is to distract the enemies? I mean, it makes sense to lure enemies into wrong assumption, right?"

Everything thinks about his words… It's true, too many times Kuro has done that, but they're not this extreme. It could be because this world is worse than the previous ones, but that still doesn't make sense…

And T.O agrees with me: "Even when it makes sense, it doesn't to Kuro. He wouldn't use these extreme methods like this. But, if what Sachi said is true, then maybe his power got conflicted that made him unable to control himself, so he has to…"

Summer asks him in concern: "Have you…" "Still nothing."

Nora: "Hey, can you call anyone to ask for help? Like, from Gamindustri and all?"

T.O then goes into freezing mode again, but only for 5 seconds: "It seems I can. But, who should I call?"

I say, uncertainly: "I think to this point… We have to call Iris Heart…" And T.O looks at me like I just grew a second head. "Are you… sure about that?" "Aside from his wives, which I doubt it wouldn't work, she's the only one that can scare him." "Maybe…"

He follows my advice and starts calling mini Histy… "Oh, T.O? What do you need from me?" "Where's Plutia, Histoire?" Upon hearing her name called correctly, she knows we're in a bit of trouble. "What happened from your side?" "Just, call her please. This is urgent." "I see… Plutia, T.O is calling." After a few more seconds, Plutia appears on the screen. "Hey T.O! Long time no see! You want to…" "Transform into Iris Heart, Plutia. I need seriousness here."

"NONONO! T.O, are you crazy?" Ultra IF immediately reaches to the screen and screams into it. "What do you need from her that…" Upon looking at his face, she knows there's problem. "Is…is something wrong?" "IF, please, for once, let us be." IF looks at Plutia, then looks back at us, and goes out without another word. And with that, Iris Heart appears. "My oh my, I never thought you boy would ask me to come out. What's the occupation?"

"I'm teleporting you to Remnant, where Kuro is in now. There, find him, and make him spill out what he's doing." She's still not knowing what's gotten to us, so she takes his ordering as: "You boy want to be punished, that you order me that? I would…" "Iris Heart, this is serious. Kuro looks like he's ready to blast anything off regardless of what it is. I doubt his wives can do anything about this. Please, help us." Iris Heart looks at T.O's face to see if there's any lies there, but none is found. "That problematic?" "Yes. So, be ready." Then Iris Heart's body is enveloped in a light and disappears…

 _And appears in Kuro's house, and faces him directly from the other side of the table. And he's not looking pleased, as he's focusing at the blueprints on the table. "Hello Plutia. Sorry, but I'm not in the right mood to greet you. Can you go and…" Kuro's chin then gets grabbed by her and his head's moved up so his black eyes can meet her iris ones. "Now, Kuro. You're making you friends worried. You should apologize to them. And tell us what happened to you." "Nothing happens." "Oh really? Then why did I see the faces of many people who just looked like they got spooked?" "Probably because of…" "Even when I'm Plutia, so that's not the case." … Kuro then swats her hand out and walks away. "Sorry, but I have no time to play. You can find…" He's interrupted again as he hears the crackling sound of lightning emitting out of Iris Heart's weapon. "It seems you need to be punished my boy. Now, what should I do to you for not obeying your Mistress?" Kuro's face is facing the ground a bit, so his hair is covering his eyes. Then, a brief second before the screen turns off, a katana appears in his right hand…_

* * *

Oh no… Kuro opposing against Iris Heart… This is not good. Not… good…

T.O rubs his face in annoyance. "This is getting worse… I would NEVER think Kuro would fight against Plutia like this…"

Ren: "You mean he never did that before?" "Not through real fighting. This is not the same like lover-bickering, but rather… I don't even know what to say anymore…"

Monty: "So… do you know anyone else?"

 _TAN is walking back to their room, as Tilith asks Nepgear in worry: "Did you know what's going on with Kuro?" "I… don't know either. Goodness, suddenly acting up without any explanations…" Then, all of them widen their eyes when they see their room door missing, and the doorframe indicates that something has slammed through it forcefully. Adam asks in disbelief: "Someone broke into our room?" The trio then walks into their room to see it's completely wasted. "What the… hell is going on?"_

" _Nepgear! Tilith! Adam!" They turn back to see a worried Velvet. "Kuro and Iris Heart are fighting against each other! And it looks like they're ready to kill the other!"_

Blood on our faces drains away as we hear those words. Two powerful Deities, fighting to the death…

 _Nepgear: "What the goodness? Why did they…" Sword-clashing sounds appear in multiple spots on the sky, as they look through the smashed window in their room to see Kuro, in Hybrid Heart form, fighting Iris Heart with no signal of stopping soon. Then Adam spots Shanghai on the sofa, as he picks her up and asks: "What is going on here? Why is Kuro acting so weird like that?" The doll shakes her head, meaning that she doesn't know either. The Faunus looks to the fight, just in time to see Iris Heart kicking Hybrid Heart right down to the ground. He then puts the doll in a bag he found on the table, and runs out to the hall with the girls following him…_

* * *

 _At the fight scene…_

' _The power they're emitting… it's definitely more powerful than the Maiden's power…' Cinder thinks, while watching the CPUs clashing swords, neither of them letting their opponent overpower themselves. Emerald and Mercury are hanging their mouths in shock due to the heavy atmosphere between the fighting Deities. Sachi only smirks, knowing something like this can happen everyday._

 _With a last strike, the two knock each other back a few feet away. Iris Heart's smirk is still there, but she's already tired a bit. "Ara ara, you for once decide to fight with all you have. That would make the punishment on your body will be more painful."_

 _Hybrid Heart isn't having any of that. "Iris, if you value our friendship, then step aside and let me do my work."_

 _Iris Heart whacks her whip-blade on the ground, creating even more sparks. No one has ever pushed her this far, not even the past Kuro. "I'm afraid not. My boys and girls are worried that you are…" That's her cue to stop a thrust move from Kuro's Gehaburn. "No mood for talk anymore? Then let's continue our fight."_

Nora, the happy-go-lucky girl of the group, is not happy at all. "Come on, Iris Heart! Defeat him!"

Monty uses his shaking hand to grab tightly on his mug. "If this goes on more, Salem would push her plan faster."

T.O grunts. "The plan's ruined. I'm calling them…"

" _AH!" Iris Heart shouts in pain as Hybrid Heart kicks her in the stomach, sending her bounce on the ground a few times before lying down on her back. Iris Heart slowly raises her head up, to see her opponent slowly walking to her, Share Blade emitting bright light, as Kuro raises it up…_

" _Phoenix Flare/Hydro Blast!" Two orbs of fire and water hit the Deity in the chest and send him back a good ten meters. He looks at the damage, then looks at the people who do the spell, to see Charlotte and Kirche pointing their staff and wand to him. They're standing between him and Iris Heart…_

" _What's wrong with you, Hybrid Heart?" Charlotte asks him, concern and anger in her voice. "Why did you attack her like that? She only wants you to tell us what you're thinking." And Kirche continues. "T.O is losing his composure as well. He told us that you didn't even help a person saving his sister. Where's the Deity that promised us to help everyone?"_

 _Hybrid Heart's body sinks down a bit, as his hands slowly move the weapon down. Feeling the danger has gone through, the girls slowly move the staff and the wand down… Then…_

T.O suddenly roars: "KURO!" And disappears...

 _Kuro suddenly grabs his swords tight and thrusts both of them to the unprepared girls. But T.O appears just in time and thrusts his cane to the flying Deity, hitting him right in the face and throws him off even further. As Hybrid Heart slowly stands up, T.O shouts to his other self: "Are you crazy? Even your own wife and her friend? I know you did bad things sometimes, but to have the guts to murder even them… what changed you that much? Him?"_

 _Hybrid Heart doesn't answer as he prepares another attack. T.O sees it and calls out his mech. "If you do not talk and continue this, I will have to…"_

What am I watching now? **Death battle between brothers?** All of us are holding our breaths, hoping for some miracles to stop them from fighting…

" _WOULD ADAM TAURUS, KURO ORLEANS, COCO ADEL AND YATSUHASHI DAICHI RETURN TO THE ARENA? YOUR FIGHT WILL START IN A FEW MINUTES!" The voice of Peter Port snaps them off, as Hybrid Heart simply discharges his blades, pockets them and disappears…_

We let out our breaths, as miss Glynda says in disbelief: "I thought it's going to be bloodshed…"

Ozpin doesn't say anything, as Ironwood shakes his body a bit to register what just appeared before him. "Can't believe that Kuro just changed like that… Could this go any worse?" Which snaps Ozpin out of his daze. "You just have to say it, don't you James?"

 _T.O grunts. "This is not going to end well." He then turns, makes the mech disappear and asks Iris Heart: "You alright?" "Not really." One of very few times would Iris Heart reveal her true feeling. Charlotte immediately works on healing her as the Goddess says her thank. Kirche then asks T.O: "What just happened?" "I don't even know. Never thought he would have the guts to do so. And the worse thing is that I lost my connection to both him and the Creator."_

 _Charlotte asks him while continuing her work: "Mind giving us any details that could cause that?" "I do, but…" He looks around to see Paladins surrounding them with the guns pointing directly at them. "We're going to have a long talk with the Headmasters about this."_

* * *

 _Ozpin's office…_

 _Ruby, Nepgear, Jaune, Velvet are standing before Ozpin's deck, as the Protectors and White Fang leader are standing behind Ozpin's chair. They're watching the fight between Iris Heart and Hybrid Heart the camera system has caught on. After that, Ozpin speaks: "How's Iris Heart doing?"_

 _Nepgear answers: "She's fine, but she gets sore in multiple places."_

 _Ghira speaks, still not over with the scene: "I can't believe a pacific person like him would do this…"_

 _T.O: "That doesn't mean he can't do so. What I'm more worried here is the plan. I can't call the Creator either, and Kuro would never act like this."_

 _Jaune: "You said he suddenly acted up when he refused to offer help to an enemy, sir Ozpin?" "I did say so. You know him, so it's downright wrong when he did so."_

 _Velvet then says: "My mother said he sometimes did so in the bad, but nowhere bad like this time…"_

Summer asks me: "How bad did he…" "Overworking and such."

 _Qrow, for once, doesn't have the wine bottle in his hand. "You said a Deity can be corrupted, right? Then this could happen to Kuro, am I right?"_

 _T.O: "I… won't lie, so I will say: Yes, it's possible. But that's highly in the opposite sides. The chance for him to be so is like the chance to tone down how often your Semblance acts up."_

 _Glynda suddenly remembers about the double round, as she immediately turns on another screen to check, to see..._

" _KURO ORLEANS AND ADAM TAURUS WIN THE MATCH BY A GOOD STRIKE…LITERALLY." Coco and Yatsuhashi are laying on the ground, clearly confused of what just happened to them. A second they are preparing their weapons, and the next one they got hit by what seems to be a direct hit from a falling Bullhead and the explosion after that, and their Aura drains to red zone instantly. As they sit up to look at their opponents, they're surprised to see no smile on Kuro's face, as he walks away. They then turn to Adam, who shakes his head in confusion as well._

"Kuro is not himself anymore…"

Ruby shouts fearfully: "What are we gonna do? He could come here and kill us while no one knows!"

Raven is a bit scared of Kuro now, but doesn't let it view on her face. "That's probably more terrifying when we got chased by Grimm…"

Summer is thinking the same. "That one time didn't come close to this…Can't we find a way to backstab him?"

Oobleck: "Knowing who he is, I don't think it's possible."

 _Brave sighs in relief: "At least he didn't kill them…"_

 _T.O: "That would be the worst case. I don't know what he's planning anymore…"_

 _Nepgear asks Ozpin: "You lost access to the underground basement, right? Can I have a look at this?" "Sure, go ahead miss Planeptune." She nods and heads to the elevator and tries to hack into it. During that, T.O continues: "But due to the fact he's still using Gehaburn and Share Blade, corruption sounds ridiculous. So, it's his own doing."_

 _The room falls into silence, as they register the words T.O just said…_

Ruby notices me hyperventilating, as she hugs me from behind to calm me down: "It's okay, it's okay Kurome… calm down…" I nod and start regaining my steady breath… in… out… "Thanks, Ruby." "You're welcome."

Jaune asks me in concern: "What made you reacting like that?" "It's… I don't want to be sent into the isolate area of Zerodimension again…" 'I won't allow it. You can have my words for that.' 'Thanks, T.O.'

 _T.O then remembers a certain event: "Did he try to recreate that?"_

 _Ironwood asks in confusion: "What?" "In the original, Yang fought Mercury, but Emerald manipulated her mind, so that she thought she countered his attack in the end, but turned out to be her attacking the stand-still opponent. That caused uproar all around Remnant, and led the Grimm closer to the Kingdoms."_

 _Ruby asks back in disbelief: "Kuro's going to do something like that?" "Knowing how unstable he is now, it's possible. Even high chance it is."_

 _Nepgear: "Can't we do anything about it?" "I'm… not sure… But the problem is, what will he gain from that? If he didn't do this, then it made sense that he lured them here for home advantages. Now… zero idea."_

 _Ghira: "Lure them here?" "We were planning to fight Salem and Deity of Sins in Beacon… Ozpin, I thought you knew?"_

 _The Headmaster sighs. "Yes. But, he did say he would provide protection…"_

 _T.O: "I know he would. But… *Sigh* What we can do now is watch, and find out what the hell Kuro is thinking… Damn, I forgot something, I will see you later." Then he uses his teleportation to go somewhere…_

 _Nepgear, knowing that we're watching them, asks me: "Kurome, can you see where he's going?"_

I open another screen, _to see T.O in team TANK's room but not Kuro's house, with Plutia sleeping in Kirche's lap on the bed, with Charlotte just notices T.O and immediately says: "Explain." Just one simple word, but that holds a lot of demands and her emotions in it: confused, anger, betrayed, hurtful, and so on… T.O sighs: "Even I don't know, Charlotte. I can't contact The Creator either, so we're in the dark now."_

 _Kirche speaks in disbelief: "I heard you said Kuro got problems, I didn't think it would be this bad…"_

 _Charlotte: "So now our training is to fight against him, not with him anymore…"_

Ruby asks: "What training?"

 _Charlotte answers: "We didn't let Kuro know, but we feel like he's in trouble, so we're training to increase our strength to help him helping this world. But if the situation comes to this, we have no choice but to fight him."_

 _T.O: "I hope we don't have to."_

 _Adam then enters the room: "Have you seen Kuro anywhere?" T.O shakes his head. "No." "Damn… things are getting worse… luckily Atlas students haven't connected the dots yet. But they did show their concerns when they saw Kuro not smiling anymore."_

 _T.O looks around the room one more, before teleports away to the past CPU's location. They're in a café which is not owned by the shopkeeper, as Summer notices his arrival. "T.O, did you know…" And he repeats exactly what he said before. Willow slams her hands on the table, making the glasses shake, and shouts: "That damn bastard dared to do so?" Kali covers her mouth with her hands in shock. "We are talking about the same person, right? Then why…" "Like I said. I don't know who to blame…" Raven asks: "You said he didn't help his enemy right? How about you save his sister?" "Not that I don't have the authority, but I don't know how to do so without involving… Thanks Neptune, you just gave me an idea. See you later."_

* * *

 _He then reappears in team TANK's room, where he sees Kirche and Charlotte are laying at Plutia's both sides, hugging her and sleeping quietly._

"Oh, right! How could we forget that?"

Monty asks me: "What do you remember?" "Kirche has a bottle of Phoenix Essence. It could revive anyone with no problems and no consequences."

 _T.O: "Kuro should have used this option from the beginning." He then nudges Kirche, as she slowly sits up. "Urgh, what happened?" And that throws T.O off guard. "Kirche, what do you mean by that?" She then looks at the person, as she tries to remember: "Umm…we're just watching over Plutia, then… that's it."_

"Oh no." That's all of us speaking in unison.

 _T.O: 'Yep, oh no.' "Kirche, check your item list. Can you find your Phoenix Essence?" She nods and starts checking… "I LOST IT!"_

Taiyang shouts: "What the hell? How can she lose it?"

Ozpin gives out the worst scenario: "Kuro knew from the beginning."

" _DAMN IT!" T.O snaps and punches the bed over his head. "Kuro and The Creator are working with each other! That's why even when he looked like he's out of control, he still hasn't killed anyone!"_

 _Charlotte and Plutia wake up, as Plutia asks grumpily: "Boo, T.O. Why are you so loud?"_

 _T.O says nothing and opens a small portal and pulls out from it a piece of rock, then tries to throw it back, but it just bounces on an invisible wall and drops to the floor. "Both of them blocked our way out! Kurome, stop all accesses to Remnant! We can't let anyone go here anymore!"_

"Y…Yes. Give me a second…" I use my power to start closing the portals between worlds…

Summer asks me: "What's going on?" "It seems the portals to Remnant are one-way trips now. We can't let anyone else use them at the moment."

Ruby: "So T.O is stuck now?" "Unfortunately…yes."

 _T.O: "At least we're still able to communicate to the other worlds. What are we going to do now?"_

 _Charlotte deadpans: "Then how about finding where Kuro is?" "Sorry to be rude, Charlotte, but if we could do so, we wouldn't have this goose chase."_

" _Uh, Charlotte? We got bad news." T.O and the girls look at the doorway to see Nepgear entering with the Sapphire ring in her hand._

"… Kuro is so dead after this."

 _Charlotte's face darkens as she receives the ring, and Nepgear's bad news: "Kuro said he needed to do what he's doing, in order to make sure his plans go smooth. He gave it back to you, with a message: He will be back to retrieve it." And her Aura flares up dangerously. "CHARLOTTE! Calm down please!" "Why should I? My husband's out there, doing unforgiven things to people. Do you think I should calm down now?" "Well, no, but…" "Charlotte, I think she meant by not scaring her with that." That earns T.O a glare from the furious mage, but she does let her Aura die down a bit._

" _I don't want to change the subject…" Kirche speaks up. "But wasn't the plan planned to be executed during the final round?"_

 _T.O: "Can't be so sure… With how screwed up the situation is…"_

 _Nepgear then says: "I notice that the elevator isn't hacked." T.O immediately asks: "What do you mean?" "I mean, there's no hacking, and the button that is connected to send the elevator to the basement… connects to nothing."_

Monty: "What do you mean by nothing, miss Nepgear?"

 _T.O: "Meaning it's no longer there… Why bother destroying it when you would just send it to another dimension, Kuro?"_

 _Plutia: "It's like when we fought Yellow Heart in his lab…"_

 _T.O immediately asks: "What do you mean?" "Well…"_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Anonydeath, after being defeated and his device's about to be destroyed, tries to tempt Nepgear: "Now dear, if you destroy it, you would lose circuitry and programs you can't never replicate in the future…" "PLEASE, STOP TELLING ME ABOUT IT!"_

 _Purple Heart sighs at her sister's nervousness. "Alright, step back Nepgear, let us handle this."_

Taiyang asks: "Um, why are their outfits looked different?" "This is the parallel version of Hyperdimension CPUs. They are from Ultradimension."

 _After a small vote, Ultra White Heart, Ultra Black Heart, Ultra Green Heart and Purple raise their weapons up and swing it down… only to be blocked by Kuro with his barrier up. Taking the small moment of them being shocked, he releases a shockwave that knocks them back. "Sorry, but the device's not going to be destroyed today."_

 _Iris Heart's facial appearance doesn't show it, but she's surprised that he returned after he left them deal with Eden and Yellow Heart for years…_

Raven: "So he betrayed them before…"

 _Present_

 _T.O: "That actually made sense. Yellow Heart is Peashy, and he never wants to hurt her, but nobody else knows about it, so he decided to side with her for a while. Continue, Plutia."_

 _Flashback_

… _And she's releasing her sadistic smile. "Ara Kury, so that's why you left us? You're siding with Eden?"_

 _Kuro: "You could say something like that…"_

" _DADDY! DON'T YOU BULLY HIM!" Yellow Heart appears from somewhere and stands between Anonydeath and the CPUs. And the hacker 'cheers': "My dear! Thanks for being here! Did you follow him here?" And Yellow Heart asks back in confusion: "Who, daddy? I felt like you're in trouble, so I came over here…"_

 _Purple Heart: "So now she has Kuro with her…things are not going well…" "Who said about siding with Yellow Heart?" Kuro says up, stunning the Hyperdimension CPU. "The code in Anonydeath's device is too value, it could help fixing the children-turn-monsters to return back to their normal life."_

Ozpin tenses up a bit. "Care to explain, Kurome?" "Remember about the CPU's memories? That's enough for an explanation."

 _Purple Sister: "Goodness…then who are you siding with?" Kuro just smirks and draws out his katana on both his hands. "How about you girls find it for yourselves?"_

 _White Heart growls: "Running your mouth like that won't save you." "You will see…"_

 _But, for some reasons, Kuro is only in defensive stance, while Yellow Heart fights with all she has… And when Purple Sister shoots the last shot to Kuro, he just moves a bit to the left, and lets the hit destroy the device… But Anonydeath this time doesn't whine. "You got all the data, Kuro?" He raises his phone up. "All in here." And it's grabbed by the extended blade of Iris Heart's weapon, as she takes the phone to her. "Thanks for this, but that won't reduce your punishment…"_

" _Um, Daddy? Why am I feeling so tired?" Yellow Heart's body starts glowing up steadily, as her eyes are showing tiredness in it. Green Heart shouts in delight: "She can't maintain her HDD Form anymore! We will see who's the real girl behind that monstrous form of hers!" Which Iris Heart agrees: "I also wonder about that as well… I can hardly wait…"_

" _Even when she's Peashy?" That drops the truth bomb on the CPUs' heads as their smiles fade away and they look at the person who just said that in shock, before the light comes from Yellow Heart blinds them a bit…_

" _AW! I'm all tiny now!" "WHAT?" All of the CPUs shout out when they see the child who they thought they wouldn't meet again before them, who retained her appearance as when she left them. Then Iris Heart glares at Kuro, one of the 'culprits': "How dare you do so to our precious child! Wiping her memories and turning her back against us?" He just lets out a small chuckle, making the Deity want to step on him with full force. "The second half, yes. The first half though, I didn't do it. What I have done was blocking her memories. You can try to wake her up…" Then Kuro lets the CPUs a whole five minutes to try and recall Peashy's memories, but he knows how futile it is at the moment…_

" _Heads up, girls! I just activated the lab's self-destruct sequence! A minute later and this place will bury you down, if you're not fast enough…"_

Pyrrha jumps up in disbelief: "That guy wanted to kill everyone there?"

 _Present T.O: "No. He would never do so. That's just a little distraction from him so he could escape there with Peashy…"_

 _The CPUs nearly shouts when Kuro just sends the hacker a disappointed look: "Really Anonydeath? Scaring them like that? You haven't even installed one in the first place." "Oh come on now Kuro, don't ruin my running plan like that." The girls just release their breaths in relief, only to widen their eyes in terror as Kuro pulls out a remote and presses the button…_

" _WARNING! WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCTION HAS BEEN TRIGGERED! 5 MINUTES UNTIL THE PLACE GOES DOWN! ALL PERSONALS ESCAPE THE PLACE NOW!"_

… Monty asks T.O: "Hey T.O, that didn't happen in the original, right?" _"Yeah. Guess that's something being changed."_

 _Purple Sister shouts with her body shaken: "What the goodness, Kuro? Why did you do it?" He picks up Peashy, who's whining a bit about her headache, and says: "Just to get away from you all for a while. The 5 minutes is to let you escape here safety." He then salutes: "For now, goodbye, and we will see each other again." Then the two and Anonydeath vanish in bright light._

 _Black Heart shouts up: "How dare he do this to us! I thought we're friends!"_

 _Purple Heart suddenly says: "He still is. Let's get out of here first."_

 _During the whole time, Plutia didn't say a word. And even when they have escaped, and noticed that there was no bomb…_

 _Present T.O facepalms: "Okay, that confirmed that he was still himself that time…"_

Ozpin: "How many times did he do so?" "Too many times to count. But all of them are just distractions, and they're harmless."

 _White Heart speaks after catching her breath: "Okay, Purple Heart, tell us why you still think he's our friend. That bastard let Peashy eat that damn Memory without caring about…" The Planeptune Goddess interrupts her: "Yes. That made sense when he abandoned us years ago. Because he wanted to make sure that P-ko won't be hurt after the transformation."_

 _Green Heart: "Even when there's a chance Peashy was going to turn into a monster?" "Kuro definitely knew about it, but he didn't want to interfere too much. But he also said he didn't side with Yellow Heart… why did he said that?"_

 _Black Heart interrupts: "Leave that aside. Plutia, open his phone, we need to know what data he has in it." "Um… but that's his phone…" "Does that matter? Just give it to me." The little CPU gives the phone to her friend, as the white hair girl opens the screen, just for it to start running a record: "Sorry girls, but my phone never has the data to do so. But I'm working with both Anonydeath and Mr. Badd to deal with it. For why I let Peashy turn into a CPU, you know me already. But, if you want to have Peashy back, then you must find anything that might trigger her strongest feelings towards you all. Also, Seven Sages is not evil, they have good reasons to oppose against us. That's all I can say for now. Oh and, try to gather more Share, we will need it a lot. Meet you in the future, Goddesses of Gamindustri." A little silence… "Oh, and the bomb was a joke."_

 _Black Heart is a bit pissed that they're tricked again, but Purple Heart, due to being in HDD Form, says in relief: "So he's still with us. I'm glad."_

 _White Heart then turns back to Blanc. "So all of that, just to prove that Seven Sages is not our enemy?"_

 _Nepgear answers: "Could be. He knows about human feelings more than us."_

 _Vert: "Well then, Kuro clearly gave us the answer for this, so we should return and prepare to fight him and Yellow Heart again, and this time we will succeed."_

Raven: "So that situation is the same with the present, except now we don't even know his motivation and his strange behaviors. And this time, they're fighting against Grimm and the Queens…"

 _T.O pinches his nose bridge: "If, for some reasons, he allied with Dos…" And his chin's poked by the pointy end of Charlotte's staff. "Don't… you dare… think about that idea."_

 _Nepgear shudders. "That's not something to say out loud, T.O." "Sorry about that."_

 _Kirche: "T.O, how many people do we have here?"_

 _T.O: "The past CPUs… IF and Compa and Clementine… Velvet, Gust and MAGES. … end."_

"How… For some reasons the rest just returned to Gamindustri?"

 _T.O: "Hey, we can't control them. They do what they want to do. Anyway, at least in here we have Project. They are strong enough to solo the high-rank Grimm. And also the ally Grimm… oh damn it, what about Chaos and Death?"_

" _What about us?" The two mentioned appear on the top beds, as Death speaks: "Kuro told us to stay with you guys, something about 'don't bother to find out what I'm doing'." With Chaos continues: "Even this world Death is surprised that the Deity of another world would do something opposite to his normal behavior."_

 _Charlotte: "Even us are the same, not just… him?" "Yeah, him." "Did Kuro say anything else to you all?" "Nothing else."_

 _T.O sighs. "There's nothing we can do now. Let's rest before we all collapse from the exhaustion that Kuro just casted on us."_

"I suggest we should do the same. This is too much to think anything else aside from this." The rest silently agree as they just lay down from where they're sitting. I too do the same thing, and the dreamland starts replacing the realm…

* * *

 **ATTEMPTING TO RECOVER LOST DATA . . . . . . NONE FOUND**

 **SEARCHING OTHER LOCATIONS . . . DATA TRANSFERRED TO ANOTHER CHAPTER. CONCLUSION: DATA IS STILL THERE.**

 **ATTEMPTING TO MOVE FILES . . . ERROR**

 **ENDING CHAPTER . . . CONFIRMED. SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN . . .**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 . . . REGAINING ACCESS . . .**

 **SUCCESS. FINDING THE CREATOR . . . ERROR. NOT FOUND.**

 **DETECTING STRANGE EVENT . . . 'THE END IS NEAR' . . . REQUESTING LAST CODE . . .**

 **UPLOAD DATA . . . SUCCESS.**

* * *

"I hope what I have done won't change your view about me." I instantly open my eyes to see the broken moon on the sky. Based on how it looks, I guess it's Remnant's moon. Then I look to my left to see Kuro sitting next to me, humming the Paradise Song. I sit up and growls at him: "What did you think, planning to kill your wife like that?" "I don't expect you to remember, but those swords can't kill any of us. Yes, even Gehaburn, I have added a program in it." "Then, what do you want to gain from that?" "Like when Yang fought Mercury." … "Why do you want to draw the Grimm to the Kingdoms?" … "How do you define 'better'?" "Wh… well, better is… well…" "It defines in some dictionaries as 'more effective'." "It could be…" "That's why human and Faunus should not stay on Remnant anymore."

I swing my hand with the megaphone appeared and attempt to hit him, only for him to raise his hand to block it. "Even if I didn't stop it, it wouldn't do anything. We're in the dreamland after all." Why the hell do you want to kill everyone? Oh, you mean you're going to teleport them right?" My anger goes down a bit as I think about that possibility, only for it to rise again when he answers: "No." "You…what about your citizens…and the CPUs as well?" … "The world doesn't need irresponsible Goddesses." Then he disappears, leaving a stunned and shocked me behind…

"YOU… BASTARD! YOU SICK SON OF A B****! I SWEAR, YOU WILL REGRET IT WHEN I TOLD THE OTHERS ABOUT THIS, AND YOU WON'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO RUN! YOU WILL NEVER HEAR THE END OF THIS!"

* * *

I wake up instantly and look around me, everyone is still asleep, except Monty. He notices me and greets: "Hello Kurome. You have a good rest… Not a good one, isn't it?" He changes his tone when he sees my face. "Did you see something? Nightmare?" "Just got a conversation with Kuro." The Creator of RWBY tenses up. "And?" "We talked. That's all. But, his plan…" "He told you his plan?" "No, only hints. But that's enough to know." "Would you tell me now?" "Maybe when all of them are awake. And I also mean from T.O's side."

Silence occurs…

 _T.O appears on the screen, as he looks around his old realm. Then he asks: "The other side is resting as well?"_

I nod. "I and Monty just woke recently." I look at Ruby, who's grunting a bit in her dream. "I think what we saw just traumatized them all."

 _T.O: "I understand."_

Monty: "She got a talk with Kuro in dreamland earlier."

 _T.O: "… Should I call it good or bad sign?"_

"I… don't know either."

 _T.O sighs. "Just, keep it to yourself. We don't want to hear bad news now."_

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep it in the dark?"

" _It's better to not do so, at the moment. We will speak about it in the future."_

Monty then asks: "With things going like this, is it possible for them to go back, and I to follow them?"

" _I would say… Yes. Even though things look bad here, it has absolutely nothing to do with you all. You're here to watch us dealing with this, not to directly interfere. Though, if this goes to worse, Kurome might have to send you back earlier than we thought."_

" _Unless we deal with this as soon as possible, right?" IF speaks from T.O's right side._

" _How soon are we talking about? Even I don't know… We might have to confront Hazel directly to get some answers." "If you think it's the best thing to do, then do it. Otherwise, we can't be sure about even our own safety." "I guess so… why did you awake in this hour anyway?" "Clementine is unusually quite." "I guess I have to…" "Tell me about her Second self?" … "You know?" "Kind of a give-away, if she's anything like Kuro." "*Sigh* Yeah, she is." She then chuckles. "Heard her other self speaking in her sleep. I thought it's just her being…" "Who would dare to do so, anyway?" "Point."_

Monty: "Being what?" "Possessed, maybe?"

 _T.O checks the clock on the wall. "Better check on him now. Not being interrupted by anyone." "Then go. Bring us good news when you come back." T.O nods and the familiar light comes up…_

* * *

" _Urgh… it's morning?" Hazel grunts, as he wakes up from the unfamiliar light. "The alarm isn't even…"_

" _That's because we have a few things to discuss about…" He raises his head up to see T.O sitting on the chair facing his bed. "And I want you to be honest, if there's a chance to save your sister."_

Monty: "You want to exchange intel with that?" _'That's our best call. Besides, that's our job to help people in need.'_

 _Hazel, still not fully awake yet, thinks T.O as Kuro, as he grunts. "You want my help? YOU, WANT, my help? Remember the time you…" "You should notice that's I'm not him, even though we look the same." Now that catches his attention, as he rubs his eyes to see another strange outfit. "I'm T.O, or The Observer. You could say I'm Kuro's relative. His sudden change of acts concerned us, and the first time it happened was after you met him. So, if you want to save your sister from that wretched Deity, then you better give me some intel that you might know." "And why, should I believe you? For all I can say…" "I know you knew about his fight with a woman in Beacon's ground, so don't even try to change the topic."_

 _Silence occurs between the two, and the only thing breaks it is the sound of the alarm. Hazel reaches his hand to the clock, but it stops abruptly. He then turns to T.O, who's pointing his index finger to it. Hazel sighs and fixes his position on the bed. "Sorry, but I have no clue either. I only recently knew that Kuro was the new Jacques, and about the Projects. So I thought it was a good idea to ask him about what I want to do. But, it seems the… coordinates of mine knew about my rebellion…"_

" _The fact you're not dead yet, meaning they know you're still useful to them." "Yes, that's right. I'm one of the powerhouse of them, and they know I would do anything just to make sure my sister is okay." T.O then calls out two coffee mugs and gives one to Hazel. "So you didn't do anything to him?" "Definitely not. If I did so, I would lose the chance forever. But now…" "We don't even know where Kuro is now. Anyway, can you tell us about Sachi?" "You know her?" "She's related to one of the victims Kuro managed to save a long time ago."_

 _Hazel growls a bit when he remembers the past events: "The first day I saw her, I thought she's some sort of psychopath like Tyrian, except worse. Messy black hair, hollow eyes, wielding that blood-dripping hammer… Even her way to speak is creepy."_

My body shakes up a bit when I remember Kuro. "He's worse." _'You're not wrong.'_

" _Luckily, that's the outside look. There were times she did things like Tyrian would do, but otherwise she would just like a little girl, curious at everything." "Unfortunately, that's when she's in the good mood. If she's angered, expect her to kill you all over and over again." "*Shuttle* Yeah, I know. Those Grimm learnt it the hard way." Then there's a knock on the door. Hazel plans to stand up, but T.O raises his hand up to stop him, as he speaks to the person outside: "Just float in, Sachi. We're just talking."_

Monty: "Are you sure speaking to her like that is a good idea?"

 _As on cue, the little girl floats in with the same smile she got from the beginning. "Keke, I believe it's the first time we meet each other, though you already knew about me before…" T.O shrugs. "You know us."_

 _Hazel blinks at the exchange of words, as he asks Sachi: "Uhm, aren't you two enemies?" "And you were talking to him until I came?" "Point."_

 _T.O gives out his question to Sachi: "You said his power being disconnected from somewhere, but that's a lie, wasn't it?" Sachi nods. "Kuro's power is still the same, however, I also didn't understand why he did what he did. I'm not siding with either Deity of Sins and Salem, I just made an excuse that I would deal with Kuro for them." "But what's your true motivation?" She giggles, normally this time. "Heavenly Host is a bit… too peaceful now, and I'm not used to it yet. So I want to fight Kuro to relieve a bit of frustration."_

"That's all?" Monty and I turn back to see Raven sitting behind us. "I thought she would have any better reasons to do so." I sigh. "You're not immortal, or undead like Sachi and Kuro, so you won't understand how much the word 'bored' mean to them."

 _T.O calls out a cup of pudding, which Sachi grabs it and starts eating. Hazel just looks at the two beings before him, no hatred showed between them. "Sachi, I thought you don't like…"_

 _Sachi pauses a bit. "Not exactly true. I did think like that before, but after I saw what Kuro had done and what he believes in… I guess I changed my point of view about the world."_

 _T.O: "That aside… Sachi, by any chances, did he talk to you?" The girl shakes her head. "Figures. Also, sorry Hazel about Kuro's words before. But, I believe he was acting that time."_

 _Hazel's face darkens a bit. "What do you mean?" "One of his citizens has an item called Phoenix Essence, which can revive anyone. He should have used it from the beginning, but for some reasons he didn't do so, and later on knocked the girl out and took it with him." His expression softens. "We believe that's an act from him, since he had done the same thing in the past, but not this extreme." "Like when he fooled everyone that he was Jacques Schnee?" "You could say something like that."_

Raven doesn't like the conversation one bit. "You talk to your enemies too casually, T.O." _'Enemies? Our only true enemies are Dos and Salem, and true evil people like Cinder. The others just got the wrong path to live.'_

" _Anyway, did you know how the hell Dos attached the weapons on the Grimm?" "Magic. That's all I can say." "Like Cinder?" "Cinder who?"_

 _T.O makes his mug vanish, as he leans towards and asks: "Cinder Fall, your coordinate?" "Turned out she didn't get it. The power she got vanished after she returned to Salem. The Grimm Queen planned to punish her, but the other Deity stopped her and explained that the power she got wasn't compatible to her personality." … 'Kurome, wake the rest up. We have a lot to talk.'_

I turn back to see the peaceful faces of the Remnant casts. I don't want to wake them out of…

"SALEM IS COMING!" Raven shouts out in the air, causing the others to spring up and draw their weapons out. They spin around, trying to find the person in question, and when they find none, they look at Raven who's laughing a bit. Qrow growls at his twin as he retracts his weapons: "Don't ever scare us like that." "I find it hilarious. Also, T.O wants to talk to all of us."

After everyone has positioned themselves, Ozpin asks: "So T.O, what do you want to ask us?" _'It's about the Maidens. I remember that, the power will transfer from the dead Maiden to the next one, either by the first person she thinks about, or to a random woman if the one she thinks about is a male, right?'_ "Yes, but it's because there's no different cases in the past." _'Hmm…Hazel just informed us that Cinder doesn't hold the power in her possession. The power might have gone somewhere…'_

James asks: "Can you guess where it could have gone to?" _'Breaking the logic… Kuro would probably wield it. If we think in the same trace… probably the Goddesses are wielding them…'_

Raven: "That makes more sense than your first one." _'Maybe so…'_

" _Anyway, thanks for your information, Hazel. We will try our best to save your sister." "Thanks, but… I would probably get killed after this." "If that happens, it would have happened way before we could have just conversation." T.O then asks Sachi: "So… still hate your sister?" "Not exactly. Still a bit jealous though." "At least it's not hatred. See you two in the future."_

 _Familiar light occurs… Hazel looks at the mug in his hand, and asks Sachi: "Won't this one disappear as well?" "Magic." "Should have guessed that. Anyway, why are you here?" "Making sure you're not killed. Kuro wouldn't like to see a person like you go out without a word." "Well, my thank then." "No problem."_

* * *

Ruby is a little bit confused. "So Sachi is good or bad? From what we saw during the break, she's an evil…" "Because she hated Sachiko, and she was drowned in the endless pit of Darkness. Heavenly Host now is a different place than the original one, so Sachi might have changed as well."

Glynda: "Can we turn back to Cinder for a bit? If she isn't currently holding the power of Fall Maiden, and in our theory, the past CPUs are holding the Maiden's powers… Then what happened to the power she achieved after defeating Amber?" "Maybe she got Kuro's power, and then he just took it back without her knowing that. Like what Hazel said about Dos, the power isn't compatible to her…"

Monty: "But didn't Amber say that her power got lost after that?" "That… did we hear her saying so?"

 _T.O has returned back to the living room of Kuro's home, as he sits on the sofa. "Now you're saying it… She did say she lost the feel of Maiden's power… but, was it ACTUALLY the power of Maiden, or was it just Kuro's power being altered to become like one?"_

That leaves us in a full minute thinking about that…

… Not wanting to be in the middle of the attention, my a**.

 _T.O: "Yes, we didn't want to. But the fact we're the main characters now, that's unavoidable." He turns the TV on…_

" _On the other news, we have interviewed with a few Atlas students about the double round yesterday. And while they're glad their proudest team, the Project, managed to reach to the Final Round, they now have another person to be concerned about. Kuro Orleans, the leader of team TANK from Beacon Academy. Very rare we saw fighters from another kingdom concerning their opponent. But when we pushed the question, a shocked truth came out: That student was actually the one who controlled Schnee Dust Company before his death, Jacques Schnee!"_

… I ask Ironwood: "Would you, or Atlas Council, let that secretive information to be freely leaked out like that?" "Isn't that obviously?" "I mean, seeing your other selves being so…carefree…" "Believe me, if my Council saw this, they would instantly shut the screen down with no questions."

 _T.O sits there, unmoved for a few seconds as the news go on its own, before he pulls his phone out and calls Ironwood… "Hey, saw the news?" "We allowed that." "Really?" "You don't like it?" "I mean, the world will know sooner or later, but I believe now is not a good time to reveal the truth." Then the door of the room gets knocked on, as T.O ends the call with "I will call you later" and walks to the door, opens it…_

" _KURO! TELL US EVERYTHING!" "WE DEMAND ANSWERS!" And so on, as people start bombarding questions to the person who they thought is the one in question. T.O instantly closes the door before him, pulls out his phone again and calls… "You did it, didn't you, Ekko?" "Why did you think that's my idea?" "Only you would think about screwing people for fun." "What about… there's no one, isn't it?"_

Jaune: "How did T.O come to that conclusion?" "The Project is the closest to Kuro, so people would have come to them first. Maybe he guessed that due to each individual's original personality."

Winter: "A little cheap way to interrogate, but it works."

" _Anyway, why pointing them to Kuro's home?" "That's your home… you are T.O?" "Yes. Kuro hasn't returned after yesterday." "Well, damn. Sorry for the unfortunate timing." "Doesn't matter. Now, how am I going to deal with this crowd?" "Um, talk to them until they're satisfied?" "Damn…you." T.O then just stops the call abruptly. Then: "Kurome, just speed this up. You wouldn't want to hear all of this."_

I deadpan, but still agree: "Yeah, that would be the best." And the screen fasts forward, but we can still see the glimpse of it: T.O opening the door and immediately rushing out of the room, trying to keep the answer-hungry people behind him away from the room. And when it's clear enough, he just stops and starts answering the questions regarding of whatever it is. Meanwhile, IF and Blake has gone out and start gathering all the intel they can find on Kuro's possible locations…

Blake re-thinks about the situation: "What happened to team RWBY? Did they lose the Double Round?"

Yang just waves it off. "Come on now Blake, it's not possible right? We are one of the best teams in our school…"

Monty: "Yes, you are. However, even the tiniest distraction could cause defeat. It would be the case, or you fought Cinder's team in the Double."

Pyrrha: "Emerald was probably with Sachi in that round."

Yang grunts. "That Semblance costed everything…"

* * *

 _Time skip…_

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT!"_

 _Mercury throws some popcorn into his mouth as he asks Emerald: "So Kuro himself is going to rig the system for us?" "Yep, we don't have to do anything. He did everything for us." "Then why did we have to bother fighting him?" "That's because his plans still stand in our way to cause chaos on this world." "But he's doing the same thing now." "… You have a point there."_

" _Right or wrong, we can't count him as an ally." Cinder sits next to them. "Mistress said to never recruit him, because it would backfire on us instantly."_

 _Mercury: "Isn't that a bit paranoid?" "She has her reasons, so does the other deity. They fought him more than we do."_

 _Meanwhile, to team RWBY…_

 _Yang grunts again: "That Semblance is the worst!"_

Ozpin: "Wait, they knew about Emerald's Semblance?"

 _Weiss agrees. "Hers is just weaker than Neo's, but that still costed us a win…"_

 _Blake: "And yet you can fight her…" "That's because I knew about her Semblance and she didn't mess with my vision directly!"_

 _Ruby interrupts as she's focusing on the fighters of the Final Round: "I'm more concerned about Kuro now. Who is he going to fight, and is he in the condition to do so?"_

" _He still can." T.O sits next to them. "He's going to fight Sachi…"_

 _Yang puts her hands behind her head. "That girl is a bit weird though. I mean, she did nearly nothing…" "That's because Kuro and Sachi will go full force here…"_

" _LET US SEE WHO WILL FIGHT THE FIRST MATCH!" And as usual… "KURO ORLEANS AND SACHI SHINOZAKI!" "This is going to be bad, Port…" "WHY? IT'S JUST… OH RIGHT…"_

"Yep." That's all of us responding to that.

 _As the other fighters leave the arena, while sending worried looks to both Kuro and Sachi, since they have heard about how the former's reacting now._

" _So… Kuro, mind telling me what's on your mind?" Sachi, totally concerned now, asks Kuro. "You're not going to be like this forever, are you?" Kuro just sends her a neutral look, before heading to the other end of the floating arena. Sachi sighs, and does the same…_

" _Oh, this doesn't look like a normal fight." "WHY IS THAT?" "See, they don't have their weapons at hand." Port leans a bit to his screen… "YES, THEY DON'T…UH, COMBATANTS, ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?" Both of them turn to the big screen and nods. "ALRIGHT THEN…I WILL COUNT DOWN FROM THREE… TWO…"_

 _T.O suddenly puts his fingers in his ears._ We all do the same, knowing something will happen.

 _Sachi, noticing how dark Kuro is, speaks: "So other self will fight?" She receives a nod this time. "I see…"_

" _ONE… WHAT THE?" Both hosts lean towards, the same to the audience as the ground under both combatants is covered with some kinds of black smoke, as it covers both of them immediately…_

" _A little fair warning…" Kuro's voice echoes through the audience. And the watchers through the TV also feel the uneasiness in it. "Cover young kids' eyes now, because this fight will be bloody. 10 seconds." After 10 seconds, pretty much everyone has covered the younger ones' eyes, as they focus on the middle of the arena. And when the smoke spreads out…_

Now this, is, just, pure, TERRIFIED!

 _As people from around Remnant gasp in shock and horror, including the main casts, Mercury drops his popcorn bag to the ground. "…Wow, now that's something…"_

 _Emerald slowly puts her hands on her head and shakes her head side-to-side, trying to throw the image in front of her away from her mind. Cinder is surprised as well, but she smirks. "We're pushing the plan, thanks to them…"_

I groan. "Damn you, Kuro. You knew what would happen, and you still did that…" Then I notice the number of people directly behind me decreases, as I turn back to see the young Hunters and Huntresses backing far away from the screen, trying to watch the fight through the gaps between their fingers. The adults are having disturbed facial now, as Summer says: "We saw it before, but seeing the full appearance…" "That's why he doesn't use this form that much…"

 _The two then start chanting something in Japanese, as they float up in the air, and words appear in the arena, each covered in black mist and red blood. Though it's not something everyone can read, they can still understand what they can be. Each of them describes the darkest parts inside of every human's secrets, each with different values, but they all have one common thing: they're not pretty when it's showed in front of everyone._

 _And of course, this little show attracts all Grimm from around Remnant, even the 'good' ones…_

Raven: "So things are getting worse?" "If the title hasn't changed, then I don't know what the hell is going on."

Ruby: "A better world? Can you believe that anymore?"

Monty: "Don't be so sure. Kuro might have something…"

 _T.O: "They're fighting in the parallel dimension…" As he looks to their Aura bars, they are conflicting constantly, up and down with no rules. "So… do you want to see it or not?" And he receives looks that scream "Are you losing your mind?" from all people around him._

I shiver a bit when I think about the cursed school. "T.O, just describe it, don't need to show us…"

 _T.O: "I think you know how two crazy person fight each other, so I think I will tell you the weapons. Kuro uses the sew scissors, while Sachi uses her hammer. Additional stuffs: sharpened piano wires, ropes, rune papers from Kuro, illusions from Sachi… Kuro just used the holy water Kishinuma gave him before…"_

"Sharpened piano wires?" That's everyone's question. How does that work?

 _That's also the people around him questioning him. "Well… you wouldn't like to see it. You know how sharp a knife is, right? But if you touch the edge carefully, you won't be cut, right?" Everyone nods. "The other draws blood instantly with the lightest touch. Don't make me tell you if someone walks through an orderly bunch of them." They then back away and gulp in fear. That would be horror to watch, or feel…_

 _Emerald, who managed to catch the conversation, shivers and walks back to her seat. Mercury looks at her and asks: "You look like you saw a ghost…" "Just heard about one, and how they kill people. Worse than anything we have seen…" "Wow, that bad?"_

 _Cinder: "So about them floating and doing nothing…" "They're fighting in the parallel dimension. *Shiver* Better not to show them off, if it's bad like his counterpart describing it…"_

* * *

 _Scene changes to Hazel, as he's watching the fight from a café…_

 _Everyone, including him, is hanging their mouths in shock, as the scene before them is still showing…_

" _Is…is this the same Jacques we know?" "It's…it can't be, right? I mean, the new Jacques was so nice…" They start whispering to each other about this, as Hazel thinks about his conversations with Kuro, T.O and Sachi…_

' _Hm… definitely something is wrong with him… But that can't be from me asking him, right? What could be possibly… Magic… she might know something.' He then puts down some Lien on the table and goes out, while pulling his Scroll and calls the woman…_

" _What is it, Hazel?" "You did something to that person days ago, right?" … "Why do you think so?" "You appeared right after our conversation. If someone I can put blames on, it's you." "Futile thinking. We can't affect his mind, no matter what. Also, prepare for the Grimm attack." The Remnantant widens his eyes in surprise. "I thought the plans would be…" "It's pushed up due to the fight. Every single Grimm that's not tasked to attack another Kingdoms is heading to Beacon now. At least, that's what Salem told us." Hazel looks around to see the fearful expressions on everyone… "Alright. I will be ready." He cuts off the call… "This is going to be messy…"_

* * *

Qrow scowls: "Yeah, no s***. The Fall of Beacon was already messy enough…"

Summer glares at her partner. "I hope that's not your Semblance kicking up." "Hey, my Semblance is not my fault, okay?"

Winter: "Should we concern more about the fact all of Kingdoms are going to be overrun by Grimm soon?" "I don't really scare about it. Kuro, even with his state right now, wouldn't dare to let anyone innocents getting killed. He even planned that when he fought Iris Heart." I stop a bit to change the scene to somewhere else. Then, I feel the glares from the others to me. "Oh, right. I haven't told you…"

After I told them about my conversation with Kuro in Dreamland…

Ruby says in relief: "So he's still there. But then, why does he keep doing these things?"

Monty: "Like T.O said, he and The Creator work with each other. They're keeping us in the dark."

Suddenly a paper floats down to us, as I grab it and read… Really?

Weiss: "What is it?" "Review."

Blake deadpans. "Really? From The Creator? In this moment?" "Don't know what to say…"

Oobleck: "What does it say?" "Same old pal. Remember about T.O and Kuro speaking about a meltdown?" Nods. "He was talking about your other selves, not being in that mind state when they saw the clones."

Port: "They did show it on their faces." "Then it's the Creator being not specific about it. Also comment about Neptune's luck."

Qrow smirks. "Yeah, opposite, yet similar…"

A silence… "That's all. Let's return back to…"

* * *

 _The fight is not finished…_

"And I regret a bit now."

" _Um, Port? Should we stop them?" "AND WHAT WOULD YOU SUGGEST?" "I mean, it's no longer a fight. And, they're scaring everyone… Can we ask General Ironwood to call the Atlesian Knights?" "I DON'T THINK WASTING THEM IS A GOOD IDEA…"_

 _T.O pinches his nose bridge in annoyance. "Do I have to jump in?" Then he pulls out his phone and calls the hosts: "Mister Bartholomew, mister Port, if this is not a fight anymore, can I jump in?" The two recognizes the voice, as Port answers: "Ehm…if you think you can stop them…" "Thanks."_

 _As the Deity pockets his phone, Charlotte pulls his sleeve before he teleports. "What is it?" "Bring him back." "I will try, but can't say it will be a peaceful one."_

' _Should I help?' 'Unless you want your brighter self to be scared of him, then go ahead. Though, I suggest the opposite.' 'Alright.'_

Nora: "Should we give you a name, so we're not confused you with Clementine?" _'Then, what do you suggest?'_

"How about Yami? It means Darkness…" _'That's what Granddad would call me as well… But, sounds a bit cliché.'_ "But do you like it?" _'Well… I'm not against it.'_

 _Mirror-cracking sound echoes through the arena, as T.O appears in the middle of the arena and punches the floor, creating shockwaves that blasts both the combatants off, making them fall to the ground while turning back to their normal selves. The atmosphere slowly shifts back to normal, as the audience sighs in relief that the dangerous moment has passed. T.O then jumps down to where Kuro is, and attempts to grab his collar. A blade appears from nowhere, narrowly misses T.O's hand as he stops his approach. The attacker then reveals herself…_

" _Zenia…" "Sorry T.O, but Kuro's orders are higher, even more than Summoner's ones." A purple glyph, similar to her own, appears below Kuro as his body disappears through it. "He knew his work would make you all angry, but he has to do it. He does make a promise that, no one will die… alone." T.O calls out a mecha arm and punches the ground that Zenia just stood milliseconds before disappeared in the portal._

Die… alone… IS HE TRYING TO BLOW UP ANOTHER WORLD AGAIN?

 _T.O grunts, as he walks to Sachi and carries her up, bridal-style, and heads to the paramedics who are rushing to them. He gives the unconscious girl to them so they can take care of her. The Deity then teleports back to Nepgear, who can't sit still in her chair. T.O asks her: "She said Kuro's orders are higher, what does he mean?" She answers: "It's because of the Elemental. I have more authority over Light and the basic Elementals, while Kuro controls the Dark ones. But we can still give orders to the other Elementals, it's just that, if we have conflicted orders, then the Units will follow the one who has the edge."_

 _Tilith watches the paramedics carrying Sachi away, as she asks T.O: "What will happen to her?" T.O briefly turns back. "Maybe the 'disappearing' tradition."_

 _Adam: "Tradition?" "Just words being poor. Ghosts tend to disappear to scare their unfortunate victims."_

 _Ruby's eyes show concern as she asks Nepgear: "What will happen to your team?" "Well…"_

Ozpin: "If my other self agrees, then we should disqualify both of their teams."

" _Then we're on the same track." The Headmaster nods his head at his counterpart's statement, as he has watched the fight from his office. "But, it's way too easy. To disqualify both of the teams, I mean. Kuro and Sachi have violated the rules about not attacking the audience, not through force but by manipulating their minds."_

Ironwood: "That wouldn't work. You confirmed it before, and the Professors also announced Kuro's Semblance in the Team Round…"

" _But the world now also knows about who Kuro really was, so they don't have to take a second guess to find out that Kuro has more than he looks." He then contacts the hosts and says what they need to say…_

" _Well we got the words from the Headmaster of Beacon, and confirmation from the other ones. Kuro and Sachi have assaulted the audience in the arena and around the world, by mental attacks." "SO CONCLUSION: BOTH THEIR TEAMS ARE DISQUALIFIED FROM THE TOURNAMENT! WHAT A SHAME. THEY COULD HAVE BEEN…" "Don't say those words, Port. We all know what they can do."_

 _T.O then walks away, as Ruby asks him in concern: "Where are you going?" "To Sachi. Need to find some answers. I saw them talking to each other during the fight. We will see if Sachi managed to get something…"_

"Do you think she would say anything?" _'If she's who she is now, then I think it's possible.'_

* * *

 _Time skip…_

 _T.O asks one of the paramedics: "How is she?" "Just unconscious. The shockwave you created must have been strong." "It knocked even Kuro out of combat, what did you expect?" Then he orders: "I don't want my conversation with her to be out of public, so could you all kindly go out for a while?" The paramedics look at each other, then nod and get out, not wanting to stay on T.O's way. Once there's only the two of them, T.O speaks: "Sachi, can you tell us?"_

 _The girl sits up, as she looks at him with an unamused glare. "That's not a good way to knock us out." "No, you weren't. So you want to talk about it or not?" She turns to a random direction, and says: "Not much, I'm afraid. He did say he regretted doing all of this, but he needed to do all of these works. Including luring the Grimm to the center of the Kingdoms as well." "For what reason?" … "You heard what his Unit said." "Sorry, but I don't believe it one bit. Kuro never likes the idea of mass killing, even when it's for his enemies. Is there anything else?" "About Cinder and her team. He said he wanted me to not return to them." "Will you?" She giggles. "I only joined her team to fight him. Now that my desire's fulfilled…" She then changes back to her ghost form. "I will return to where I should be. Bye…" "Wait, how could you return? We closed all portals…" "We are ghosts. We would just phase through it." And she just disappears like that…_

" _Sorry sir, but we have to… where is she?" The paramedics have come back. T.O turns to them and says: "She returned home. Don't need to worry about her, she's fine." Then he just walks out, leaving the medic team in confusion…_

I briefly turn off the screen to register their words… If it's true, then Kuro will destroy another world again, like his old world…

All of us can't really put a word in this situation. Then, we try to rethink about everything. Where did we go wrong? What did we say to him, that made him change? A pacific person like Kuro, someone who's scared of simple stuffs, never likes the idea of hurting the people he cares, is going to do the thing he's opposed of no matter what. The only thing that could change his attitude always involves his friends being hurt in some ways, but now it's him who's doing so. Three years watching him… And things go down to this…

" _WITH THE FIRST FIGHT WENT UNEXPECTLY LIKE THAT, WE HOPE THE SECOND ONE WOULDN'T BE THE SAME. THIS TIME, IT WILL BE PENNY POLENDINA FROM ATLAS AND PYRRHA NIKOS FROM BEACON!"_

"THE FIGHT STILL HAPPENS?" That's all of us snapping out of silence as we hear the words.

 _That sends anyone who knows about Pyrrha's Semblance to the edge of jumping in and stop the fight. Meanwhile, T.O isn't moving… 'I'm trying to cover the arena's area with my power so no mind controlling spells would be casted on Pyrrha.'_

Penny: "But I can't be mind-manipulated, and Pyrrha already knew about my conditions."

' _I'm more concerned about Kuro or the Creator doing so. I'm not powerful enough to fight both of them, and I have to pinpoint where they are to deal with, which they've hidden themselves quite well.'_

" _SAL-U-TATIONS, Pyrrha! It will be my honor to have a fight with you. This is going to change the mood for the previous fight, and I'm excited to take a small part in it!" "Yeah… it will be…" Pyrrha is not exactly on the same level of excitement with Penny, but she does agree on one thing: This fight might lighten up the mood of everyone in the arena._

 _T.O suddenly feels a light tap from above, just at the edge of the roof of the arena. He looks up to see a black figure in the night, with two noticeable wings behind it. Nobody can hear it, but Ruby notices T.O's distraction, as she follows his gaze to see the figure as well, now with a small light ring on its head with red glowing eyes. Then it just flies away, much to her confusion. She then asks T.O: "Who is that, T.O?" "No idea…"_

"Wasn't that feature… similar to the Nevermore?"

Ruby: "It could be… did you know something like this in the past?" "Chaos and Death are good examples of that. They don't look like what you saw them before, but their current appearances are from Kuro giving them suggestions to blend in society."

' _But it also could be Salem, but the chance is low, since the Grimm hasn't reached any Kingdoms yet.' Then he notices Pyrrha being distracted by something. 'It has begun…'_

Ruby immediately covers Penny's eyes, as she doesn't want her friend to see her 'death' again. She also closes her own eyes to not watch the scene again.

Yang shouts: "T.O! Can't you do anything about this?" _'Unfortunately, no. If Emerald is the one using her Semblance, then it's too easy to stop her. No, it has to be the Creator and Kuro's work.' Then T.O scans the arena… 'Cinder is not here. Probably there, planning to give out that speech.'_

Jaune is hugging Pyrrha, whose tears are falling now. "It's alright, it's alright Pyrrha. It's not your fault, it's not…"

Monty is a little shaken as well, even though he knows he had planned this. "If anyone's at fault here, it's me. I'm the first one to cause this…" "Don't, Monty. We talked about this before. The world is complicated, black and white mixing with each other. Maybe you made problems in this time, but it will be a pedal for them to go forward and fix the problems by themselves. You DID give out the solutions in the future, so you are not truly at fault here." Monty doesn't answer at my explanation, as he's focusing on his creations being at distress…

I say those words, but I couldn't dare to look at the screen either. I can't stand seeing these people die…

* * *

 _*Sounds of metal screeching and electricity crackling*_

It has begun….

 _People are shocked and horrified at the scene before them, when one of the proudest students of Beacon, just 'accidentally' killed her opponent in the arena. The scene has broadcasted to the whole world to watch, and despair rises up, attracting the Grimm even more…_

The Fall of Beacon… the end of the peaceful era…

" _This, is not an accident." Every single screen is filled with the black queen piece with a blood-red background. "No tragedy either… This, is what happens, when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be your guardians." Cinder starts her speak with her malicious smile. "But, they are nothing, more than men. The Headmasters wield more power than any armies, *heh*, even the one you-know-who. They use the power in the name of peace, but, what do we have here?" *Sounds of buttons pressing* "Atlas has a synthetic team to deal with the Grimm, and yet, one of them is torn apart by another pupil. Why did Atlas create them, if they're even more fragile than human beings? And of course, the Grimm wouldn't care about it." A little pause. "And the man who you thought you can easily put your life in his care, betrayed all of your trust to follow a target that's nonexistent. Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue as who is right and who is wrong here." *Sounds of quite steps* "Now, peace between Kingdoms is fragile. So if the Kingdoms are at war, who do you think you can trust?"_

The end… of the humanity…

* * *

" _You can trust the Headmasters, obviously." Cinder only has a small tick of second to register the voice before she's punched right in the face and falls back to the rooftop._

All of us look back to the screen to see Kuro standing before Cinder who's on the floor because of the punch, as he's holding one scroll in his hand, which is showing a king piece with a green background… Ruby opens her eyes to see the scene. "K…Kuro?"

 _In the Arena, everyone is surprised once again, as the voice of Kuro echoes through the area. They look at T.O expecting to be him speaking, but he's not holding anything to cast voice. But, from his facial expression, everyone can see he manages to guess what's going on._

 _Kuro speaks again, catching everyone's attention: "You are right on one thing: They are men. 'Guardian' is just a title, it won't be with them every time. And they shall make mistakes from time to time. But, it doesn't mean they will be at fault all the time. They take the blame for themselves, and learn to fix their mistakes, and that's what makes them stand out." Then, the queen piece is cut in half, the left being replaced by a king's half, with the background also gets changed from full red to red-green. "Also, did you REALLY think Project team is that fragile? Penny's father and I have agreed about them being as fragile as a human's body when it comes to normal life."_

 _As on cue, Project Ekko runs to the battleground of the Arena, as Pyrrha starts apologizing: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Only for Project Vayne to appear behind her and puts a hand on the girl's shoulder to get her attention: "Don't worry, she's not gone yet." The time-traveler then puts a device on Penny's chest, as the device starts up… Then pieces of Penny float up and start connecting to each other, before the body has completely intact. Penny's eyes then fill with life again. "Wow, that's quite a surprise. So that's how a person feel like when they die?"_

I then realize it as well: "If Penny is a robot, then how come can't she return back?"

 _T.O: 'MAYBE she hasn't been introduced back, yet, since her role seems to be completed. I think she could return in the future volume, but, not so sure about it.'_

 _Kuro: "And when it comes to the real fight with the Grimm, they will be the deadly force on the front line." He then kicks Cinder's scroll down below. "And peace between Kingdoms is fragile? Please, peace is ALWAYS fragile no matter of places you are. But the efforts you make to keep it up for a long time are worthwhile. And Ozpin managing to keep them through centuries was the ideal for it."_

Oobleck: "The Kingdoms have been living in peace for a long time, indeed. But that's only the cover…"

 _Kuro: "But of course, you can never let that moment blind you to the fact that it can be broken with a small interfere. Like you and the Queen of Grimm trying to harm the humanity."_

 _Cinder stands up and spits on the ground. "Like what you are doing? You're luring the Grimm to the Kingdoms. Humanity and Faunus will stand no chances against them."_

 _Kuro: "I'm aware of that." He then points his revolver to Cinder's head. "But I have a plan for that. A plan, that will cost everyone's trust to me."_

A plan to save everyone, but in exchange of people's trust?

 _Cinder *tsk*: "You're talking no sense." He just smirks. "I know."_

* * *

 _The scene changes back to the Arena, just in time for a bullet sound to echo through the place. Pyrrha doesn't care about that, as she walks towards Penny and hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I accidentally killed you…" Penny pats her back to calm her: "Now, now. Don't need to cry over little things like that. We don't die that easily."_

" _Hey Ekko." He turns to Vayne. "Jhin gave back the report that the Grimm has breached through his mines in Atlas. The attack has begun." "So our counter plan?" "He's with Ashe, Zed and Katarina. They would be enough with Protoss Weapons. Vi and Yi are in Haven, while Yasuo and Fiora are in Mistral. The rest are here to defend the Academy and the city." "Good enough, I guess."_

 _As on cue, the alert system of Beacon flares up: "EMERGENCY! CREATURES OF GRIMM HAVE BREACHED INTO THE CITY! THREAT LEVEL: TEN! PLEASE HEAD TO THE NEAREST TRANSPORTATION FOR EVACUATION!" And those simple words make everyone jump out of their seats and start running out, scared to their cores._

" _This…is the end." Kuro's last words echo during the time people are running as the instruction just said. "And the beginning… of the new era." And the symbol on the screen changes completely to the king piece with green background._

… "Those last words… make no sense…"

Ruby shouts in excitement: "But now I know that Penny can return back! We will definitely find a way to prevent the event, and even give her a…" "Uhm, Ruby? I can't see anything." "Oh right, sorry!"

Summer sighs. "At least we can confirm that he was acting. But, the fact he's going to let everyone die…"

Raven: "Can we even be sure about that? That could be his act as well…" "No… that doesn't sound like an act at all."

Ozpin: "We can't really know. The line between fake act and real act of Kuro is too thin to recognize now."

" _Mistress…" "I know, Magic. It's time to go."_

"So Dos is on the move as well…"

" _He thinks he can fight against us? What a…" "Quite, Judge. We're fighting a losing fight, and I don't want to be humiliated even more."_

" _A losing fight? The Evolved Grimm are heading to Beacon now. We're on the advantages." "Quite the opposite. The moment that person showed up, we're already lost."_

" _How is it possible? Then why are we still fighting?"_

Ren: "Even the other leader of Grimm admitted defeat, but that person has a good question."

" _Because, he's still giving us a chance to fight. Also, he has told his plan to me."_

" _Are you serious? Then why didn't you use it to spoil his plan?" "Quite, Judge." "No, he's right Magic. I did find a way around it, but when I thought about it, he already planned even the counter plan."_

" _Then everything's for naught?" "No. This fight will be our last fight. Humanity will fall today."_

Ironwood: "Now that changes from horror to confusion. Like, is this the same Deity of Sins?"

Ozpin: "Time might change her, but not Salem. Kurome, do you know exactly what the Deity of Sins is really after?"

"Its desire was to destroy Gamindustri… Now, not sure. Maybe a world to be ruled by it?"

Summer gives out a theory: "Deity of Sins was a woman, right? Then, could it be that it's trying to create…"

Monty raises his hand up to stop Summer. Then, he says: "We're confusing the two Deity of Sins. The Deity of Sins Kuro killed completely was in the new Gamindustri. The one we're seeing here is the one in Kuro's old world, and her other name is Arfoire. Maybe, just maybe… this Arfoire has gained intelligence, and knows that she doesn't have a chance to win against Kuro."

"Or, perhaps… This is the combination of both of them… Maybe Kuro didn't actually kill the Deity of Sins, but sealed it in the blade…"

Blake: "Could be…"

…

"At least now it's not as desperate as we thought. Let's see how the fight go."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15 END.**

 **SEARCHING FOR THE REMAIN CANDIDATES . . . SUCCESS. REQUESTING PERMISSION TO VOICE IT OUT . . .** **DENIED. SAVING FILES . . . SAVED.**

 **INITIATING ARMAGEDDON PROTOCOL . . .**

 **SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN. . .**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 . . .**

 **ARMAGEDDON PROTOCOL HALTED. 33 PERCENT COMPLETED. FINDING REASONS . . .**

 **CREATOR IS STOPPING THE PROCESS . . .**

 **BACK-UP PLAN: EXECUTING CHAPTERS TO CONTINUE THE PROTOCOL . . .**

* * *

Another paper floats down. Again?

Monty gets it this time, as he reads through it… He sighs as he gives the paper to me. "The first line, can you check the episode?"

I read the line, and I open another screen to check. Summer asks me: "What is it?" "Checking the nuke the reviewer is talking about."

Ruby sinks down a bit. "So Remnant is going to fall…"

Raven: "At least they will put a good fight against the Grimm." Summer: "It's only a maybe…" "I'm sure they will. It's a 'better world', after all."

I manage to find the nuke scene… "A Hypernova…"

All of Remnant casts pale at the destruction of the explosion, as Taiyang speaks with uncertainty: "Now that's an explosion… Kuro did something like this before right?" "Even in larger scale, if he said that no one can go to that universe anymore."

Ozpin: "And he's planning to create a similar one in Remnant?" "Sounds like so…"

Weiss: "It would result the same, so we should now watch what everyone's doing now…"

 _T.O is still in his seat even when everyone has run around already. Team RWBY and JNR have reached to the middle of the Arena and starts speaking with Pyrrha and the rest, while team TAN has run outside to help people getting to the bullheads. Then his phone rings up. Not bothering to look who's calling, he presses the button and raises it to his ear. "Was that necessary, Kuro?" "It has to be done." "Gathering the Grimm here is not exactly a good idea. That idea of yours can be executed anytime you want." "It can't be confirmed 100% work." "What can't be confirmed? A Hypernova would be enough…" "Who knows if Salem is anywhere near the Queen of Blade? And the Grimm could also be somewhere as well…" Then suddenly the call ends abruptly. T.O looks at the screen to check if it's it, then pockets it. "Calling someone in the middle of the fight, really Kuro?"_

"Why do you think he's in a fight?" _'Currently Beacon, or Vale in general, is a battle zone. The 'maybe' only peaceful place is Beacon Academy, but it's going to end soon.'_

 _IF asks the Deity: "What did he say?" "Nothing much. He did say something about not perfectly confirmed about something. Also… seems like this planet will be vaporized with a few near it."_

 _Compa: "So we're going to die here?" T.O looks at her face to see her expression, and sees only sadness. "Compa, are you okay? You just… accepted the fact…" She answers: "I know what I'm saying. I'm scared too. But… I guess as in Kuro's words, it's time for us to go."_

"Don't…say those words, Compa. It's not the time yet."

 _T.O: "I agree with Kurome. There has to be something we can do." He then looks at an emotionless Charlotte. "Now, Charlotte, I am sorry about…" "Stop." The girl interrupts. "No more words. We understand. Get him back to us. We will deal with the rest." "What 'deal' do you mean?" "You will know." She then walks out, with Compa following her._

 _IF then whispers into T.O's eyes. After whatever IF just told him, his left eyebrow raises up for confirmation, and he receives a nod. T.O shrugs. "If we get out of here first…"_

"What did she tell you?" _'Nothing concerns you.'_

Raven is not approved: "I think every word now is important at this point." _'Not this one.'_

* * *

 _Ruby asks Penny: "Are you sure that you're not hurt? That hit…" "I assure you. It's perfected by Ekko and Kuro, so the revert won't cause any pain."_

 _Weiss: "What now? The Grimm has entered the city part of the…" A breaking sound gets their attention, as they look up to see a Griffon trying to break through the barrier. And then a few more head in and the barrier is gone, as all of the Grimm fly down and circle the Hunters and Huntresses in the middle of the Arena. The Griffons viciously caw, but some of them then get hit by the falling rocket lockers. Three of them are owned by team JNR, and the rest are from the students._

" _Hey girls." Reese Chloris, member of team ABRN, calls team RWBY. "You better get your weapons ready, or you're defenseless."_

 _Ruby then decides to mimic Penny's gestures "We're combat ready!", which earns a laugh from Ekko and Penny. "Ruby, that's my thing." "Ehe, but it's unique to you. A drink after this for an apology?" "Done."_

I shake my head in this little amusement. Ruby asks me: "What does my other self mean?" "She's a Gamindustrian, so she has accessed to pocket dimension, along with her teammates."

Jaune groans in jealous. "Come on. That's just cheating. You girls always have the best stuffs."

Monty: "I wouldn't think so, Jaune. If anything, you're the luckiest one, if what T.O said to us about the another fan-fictions were the truth."

 _Coco almost asks: "What do…" Then she looks at her partner, Velvet, who is not having her weapon as well. "… So you four are the same as Velvet?"_

 _Neon doesn't understand, as she asks the leader of team CFVY. "What are you saying? The same as the bunny girl? I can see the cat girl, but…" She's interrupted as bullets fly over her head and hit a Griffon's mouth, which's planning to attack the unprepared girl. Neon looks at Blake and Yang, who have their weapons at hands. "Wait, where are those from?"_

 _Weiss lowers her left sleeve, and Myrtenaster falls down from it until she grabs the handle. "We find our way to pocket it." Some of the Griffons land on the ground, as Ruby says: "Jaune, you lead your team and the others to get out of here and help people getting to the shelters. We will keep these guys at bay."_

 _Ekko asks her: "Do you need our help?" And Weiss asks back: "Can any of you fly?" And her answer is Penny's swords start forming at her back, each of three creates a tri-wing, with a green triangle visor appear on her face which color is darker than Ekko. "Then Penny can stay here with us."_

Did I just hear some squeaking? I turn back to see Ruby's eyes sparkling in excitement. Yeah…we all know what will happen next.

Ironwood wonders to himself: "We should have thought about that… giving Penny the ability to fly…"

Penny: "Um, I did have one. My father gave me one during the last check." "Is that so? Probably skipped that during the protocols checking…"

Winter deadpans: "You skipped something important?" "Don't know why I could have done that. Maybe because I never thought about her helping in the air…"

 _Flint asks in confusion: "Why did you ask if any of us can fly?"_

 _Team RWBY's members look at each other and smile. Then much to the others' surprise, the power symbols appear above their heads and floats down to their waiting hands. Ruby answers: "Well, turns out my team and Velvet are from the same place as Velvet, much like our mothers. Team RWBY, time to transform!" The team grabs the shining up symbols, and their bodies follow…_

Weiss: "And Kuro said they shouldn't have the transformation…" "Hey, it's Kuro. Logic is nothing to him."

 _The Hunter teams around them have to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded by the light. And when it dies down, they put their hands down, to see instead of team RWBY before them, four completely new women are floating a bit off the ground. The first woman has long black hair with two strains of red on two sides. There are two earpieces, each designed with red roses, with a red rectangle visor over the woman's right eye. She wears a red two-piece bikini-like body suit, the up top covering her D-cup chest, with her arms and legs covered by black detached sleeves with red lines. On two sides of her hips, there are two D-pad sheathes, which are holding two scythes, the right one is Crescent Rose, the left one is a dual plasma-blade scythe, each blade is on one end. On her back, two red pairs of mechanical wings with black outlines are on her back, occasionally moves to keep the woman in the air._

 _The second one has long white hair, tying up in two pigtails on both sides. Above her head is a blue Glyph with snowflake design, alongside another one behind her back with two pairs of blue mechanical wings. She wears a one-piece body suit with connected sleeves on her arms and legs. Myrtenaster is in her left hand, while the other holds a white hollow sword. And her chest is around C-cup._

 _The next one's main theme color is black, with a pair of cat ears on her head. Long black hair is tied up to be a bun, with her lower face has a black mask over it. She's the only one who doesn't have visible wings, however, black mist is covering her surrounding and keeping her in the air. Her black suit is similar to Green Heart, but there are knife sets on her waist belt. In addition to Gamble Shroud on her back, two retractable tri-claws are seen on her wrists. Her figure is somehow similar to Green Heart as well, with her bust just one-size smaller._

 _The last one has her long gold hair flaring constantly in glorious flame. She's the only one who has a pair of natural wings, which are also on flame as well. Her two-piece body suit's color is dark gold, with Ember Celica being bigger, and there's a bigger orange holo version of it surrounding the weapon. Also because of the fire, the area around her emits heat that, except the other CPUs, everyone has to back away from her to avoid getting too hot. And her top is rival to Green Heart's own._

 _And there is one thing: other than their eye colors being Silver, Blue, Yellow and Red (also the only one who has eye color changed), each of them has their pupils replaced with the familiar power symbols._

"DAMN, I LOOK HOT!" Guess who.

Ruby basically turns into her Chibi form and starts chirping: "ILOOKSOCOOLINTHATOUTFITANDIHAVEANEWEAPONTOOOHICANTWAITFOR…" I'm… not going to bother translating that. She's too excited now that her words are not audible.

Blake fumes a bit, so I ask her: "What's wrong?" "While I have the same impression like Yang, why am I the only one who doesn't have wings? It's kind of unfair." Surprisingly, Monty has the answer. "Based on your CPU looking, it seems that you're a master of stealth and shadow-control. I think your other self doesn't have wings, because it would announce your appearance too easily." "I agree with him. Also, Kuro's CPU Form doesn't have wings as well, because he has to switch weapons constantly, so the wings might be on the way."

Weiss suddenly smirks. "You know, if my other self's mother sees her daughter like this, she might rage for a long time."

Winter notices what her sister is implying. "Yeah… She's going to be pissed a lot."

Summer then hugs her own daughter in excitement. "Imagine if you grow up and become like her, then I'm so proud of you." "Mom… I can't breathe…"

Port then asks: "But then, what are we going to fight? Our spotlights are stolen by the promising Huntresses." And Oobleck confronts him: "We had our glory battles in the past. Let the new generation write their own moments to the history."

 _Every other Hunter and Huntress has their mouths hang down in surprise, as Jaune speaks up: "R…Ruby? Is…is that you?"_

 _The Red woman giggles, then speaks with her mature voice: "Of course it's me. Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. Although, you all might want to call me Crimson Heart when I'm in that form."_

 _Nora points her finger to every single one of the CPUs, before shouting: "It's not fair! You all have good upgrades from Kuro! You should have given us a few as well!"_

 _Weiss, or now as Blizzard Heart, flicks her fingers, and a massive sword flies out of a Glyph and thrusts through a Griffon, killing it instantly. Then she says, in her impossibly-childish voice: "Sorry, Norie. The power is only exclusive to us. We also only had the power a few days ago…"_

And that gets a shriek from Weiss: "What… the… heck… happened to my other self!"

Qrow also grunts as well. "It's even worse when I was escorting Winter before…" Winter frowns: "You brought it to yourself." "Hey, how can I know what an Ice Queen like you would like me to say?" "Grr…"

Monty whispers to me: "Do you have an explanation for that?" "Umm… maybe?"

Yang manages to get our words, as she asks: "Mind telling us what you're thinking about?" "You remember about me talked about our real personalities, right? Maybe that's how Weiss truly is, but due to her position and situations, that made her put up the acts as a respectful and rightful Heiress of the Schnee."

All of them now turns to Weiss and waits for her answer… Weiss slowly nods. "That's what I wanted to be, but…"

"Don't change." Weiss turns to Blake. "To be honest, even if it's your real self, it can't really reflect of how you truly are, and it might hinder what you want to be. Just be your normal self, and it would be fine." "I… I see. Thanks for the advice. I mean it." "You're welcome."

Glynda: "Should we think more about why she called Nora Norie?" "I don't think we have to, madam."

 _Neptune (the male one) interrupts her: "What happened to your voice?"_

 _Yang, Blazing Heart, manages to keep her personality, answers: "That's just her real self. Don't mind it. At least, it's not as bad as our kitty here."_

" _Now now, Yang. You shouldn't give them wrong impressions about me." Blake, Shadow Heart, speaks…_

All of us immediately moves away from the screen, and from Blake, as she is petrified a bit from the change of her voice. Then, she notices us moving, as she tries to explain: "Wait, it's the other me, not me! Please, I have no intentions to…"

Yang and Summer just cover Ruby's ears and eyes, as Yang says: "Blake, please, for her innocence, do NOT show her those books of yours. And don't apply anything you read on us." "NO! I WOULD NEVER…" Blake's body basically turns red and emits smoke, indicating that her 'fantasy' 'kind of' gets exposed, as she's trying to prove she's not as her other self is now.

Ren now whispers to me: "That's Iris Heart's trait, right?" "Yep."

 _Even though there's a mask, everyone can clearly imagine how Shadow Heart is 'smiling' now. Even Blizzard Heart is hiding behind Crimson Heart. "Blakey is so scary…" "You don't have to hide, Weiss. She wouldn't harm you."_

" _Are you sure you can handle them?" Port and Oobleck walk to them, weapons in their hands. Crimson Heart nods. "We are confident about this." "Alright then. The proud Hunters and Huntresses of Remnant, we're heading to Vale to assist Atlas soldiers protecting the civilians." After a bit of reluctance, the rest follow the Professors to get out, leaving the CPUs and Penny there._

Ruby's excitement suddenly dies down. Her mother asks: "What's wrong, little Rose?" "The Creator is going to cut it… He rarely shows any good fights…"

" _Alright girls, let's show those Grimm what the CPUs of Remnant can do." Crimson Heart reaches to her left weapon and spins it, then throws to the group of Griffons. When the scythe nearly reaches the group, it stops in mid-air. Then, the rotation gets faster, and in a split of second, it creates a wind sphere, as big as a dragon, that moves slowly around the arena. Any Griffons flying near it get caught in the momentum and cut into pieces due to the wind blades in the sphere. The CPU herself rushes to the another location of the Arena, Crescent Rose ready in her hands. One Griffon notices her and tries to bite her in its beak. At the last second, Crimson Heart spins to the right, narrowly avoids the attack, and slashes her weapon on its body multiple times, some at its wings to make it fall. And before it reaches the ground, she sends a bullet right at its head, killing it on the air._

 _The red CPU smiles at her work, not caring about the one approaching from behind her. Because *pew* it is vaporized by a concentration of 6 laser shots from Penny's weapons as she flies up. Positioning the blades into a circle, she moves the weapons like a round razor blade and slashes on the Grimm on her sight. Even the blades that act as her wings move up and blast the Griffons out of oblivion. Occasionally, the swords combine into one as she holds it and cuts everything in her way._

Ruby's emotion lightens up, as Penny says: "It seems the Creator hears you this time, Ruby." "Uh-hum." Ruby nods as she focuses on the screen…

Port: "About the second scythe, shouldn't it be a disk? I mean, it's better to have it spin around than the scythe itself."

Monty: "You mean the design is a bit strange?" Port: "That's what I meant."

"Then I think this is one of her new skills. But it requires her to temporarily let one of her weapons go. If not, she would use both of them at the same time."

 _Blizzard Heart raises her left palm over her head, as an enormous Glyph appears on the roof, then a hailstorm of icicles blasts down to the Grimm, piercing them into cheese. Some manage to avoid, but then the CPU flies towards them and thrusts the hollow sword, impales two Griffons at the same time. With Myrtenaster, the chamber rolls and stops at where Gravity Dust matches. The owner points the weapon up, and a purple chain appears and moves to a Glyph above the rapier. One Griffon then gets caught in multiple chains, it tries to get out by violently stirring. However, with one quick pull from Blizzard Heart, all chains pull back and snap all the bones inside of the Grimm, before tearing the dead bodies into pieces._

We all whine at the scene. Weiss gets the most shocked out of it. "That's a brutal way to kill a Grimm…"

Blake: "But the thing is, I wouldn't expect her to use chains though. That would be my other self's weapon of choice."

"Maybe during their training, they decided to try their teammates' fighting styles, and improved themselves."

Qrow: "Sounds about right. Also, the Schnee used Gravity Dust, so the effect would be the same without the chains."

Glynda: "But, that had to be a strong pull if all the force was from her." "It could be. Could be the Dust itself, but I doubt it."

 _A new wave of Griffons come in, and this time their wing feathers are steeled. They send a barrage of feathers to Blizzard Heart, forcing her to create multiple Glyphs to block the attacks. Then, while the Grimm are focusing on their task, they fail to notice Blazing Heart flying straight to them with her fists ready. When she's near enough, they feel the heat from their right, as one of them turns its head and then immediately gets blown by the fire-enhanced punch. And that's just her normal punch. The holo weapons extend further, causing the same effect as the real punch to the other Grimm. Blazing Heart then pulls her arms back, then swings forward and claps her hands together. Her wings do the same, and they throw a wave of fire towards the Grimm, burning everything with no obstacles strong enough to stop it. The wave then collides to the wind sphere, the two mix together to create an even stronger Fire-Wind sphere. And its power is easy to not be underestimated as all the Grimm parts being cut by the wind blades are also being burnt to ash in the air._

Yang's grin reaches ear-to-ear. "Damn, now that's some power. If that's just the surface of her power, then I really want to know how to be a CPU now."

Jaune then has a suspicion: "I just remembered: Kuro had four CPU cores, right? Then could it be possible that's how team RWBY turned into CPUs? If there are more, then maybe the others can transform as well?"

A paper falls into my face. I pick it up and read it: "I saw that situation already. But I don't like repeating that route. Besides, since team RWBY already has Share Energy in them, so the Cores accept them easily. And that story is kind of a funny one, not the same category with mine." I turn to Jaune. "That's all it said."

Summer: "Why did the Creator suddenly use this way to communicate with us? Are there some problems with him?" "We don't know. But we definitely will, in the future."

Pyrrha: "SO there's a chance for us to be CPUs…" "Definitely. But, only the Creator can let you to become one or not."

 _One of the survived Grimm tries to attack with its feathers, however, it notices a small mist on its wing. And from it, Shadow Heart's clone, a perfect image of hers, emits out and gives the Grimm a predator-like look. It screeches in anger, however, its beak gets tied by the rope part of Gamble Shroud. The REAL one stands on its back, while pulling its head backward. The Grimm tries to throw her off, as it flies around while thrashing around violently. The 'sadistic' CPU doesn't mind at all, in fact, it would just ignite her 'passion' to 'play' with it more. She then pulls the rope, directing the Grimm to slam itself to another Griffons. Some chase after them, but Shadow Heart uses her free hand to shoot a claw towards one of them. The clone raises fully from the mist and jumps to the Griffon behind them, and then phases into it. The Griffon then stops in midair, as Shadow Heart retracts the claw, then the Grimm suddenly starts attacking the other Grimm in vicious manner._

"So… Blake now is capable of controlling Grimm as well?"

Blake, she has shaken herself out of her shock, answers: "I don't think so. It seems only when my clones enter into them, would my other self take control."

Monty: "So it's more like parasite skill… still effective though. And… unfortunately, it fits her CPU form's personality." That makes the girl in question blush again in embarrassment.

"But, would it work on human and Faunus? And beings like Project team?"

 _After the main showcases of power, the Griffons are all defeated. The CPUs and Penny return to the ground, still transformed. Then, Shadow Heart 'moans' a bit. "Aw, the fight is over too soon. Guess we're too strong for them now…"_

 _And that causes Blizzard Heart to hide behind Crimson Heart, again, as the later girl sighs. "Can you keep your words in check, Blake? Can't you see Weiss is scared of current you now?"_

 _Shadow Heart leans a bit closer to Blizzard Heart, causing the poor girl to pull herself further, along with Crimson Heart. "Isn't that right? Where is my confident Heiress that wants to live up with her name? Should I give you a proper education about the important of…" She is then pulled back by an amusing Blazing Heart. "As much as I would like to see you teasing her more, we're having a Grimm problem here. And the one who caused is actually Kuro, so we can't waste time here."_

 _Crimson Heart nods at her sister's words. "The Grimm are all over places now. We have to get everyone out of the fighting zone…" And that's the cue as Blizzard Heart pulls Crimson Heart and Penny out of the place and rushes outside, probably trying to avoid Shadow Heart at all costs._

"Yeah… avoid having Blake and Plutia stay in one place in any point of time in the future, agree?" "Agreed." *Blush intensifies*

* * *

 _The scene changes to T.O, who's still sitting at the audience stage, having watched the fight going. 'Hm… quite upgrades for the girls… better go and check what the hell happened to the city.' He then teleports himself out of the arena, and he's now sitting on the edge of a tall building's roof, where he can have a good view of the city. 'Chaotic' is the perfect word for the situation he's watching now. Grimm, normal and evolved, swarming everywhere and attacking everything. The Atlas automat soldiers are fighting against them, but their works are not as effective as the Hunters and Huntresses in training. Though, they're machines, so there's not much expectations from them. On the corner of his right eye, he manages to get a glance of Hazel, followed by Arthur and Tyrian, walking towards a team of Hunters defending against the Grimm. And of course, Tyrian has to have the look of a psycho to indicate that he's going to attack them…_

Ruby shouts: "T.O! Do something!"

' _Obviously.' Just in time when Tyrian jumps up and plans to slams his weapons to one of the Hunters' face, T.O appears before him and uses his cane to hit the Scorpion Faunus to the face with an Aura-penetrating attack and sends him back to his latest spot. Taking the surprised moment, T.O calls out his mecha and kills all the Grimm with sweep strikes. The Hunters, upon knowing they're saved, run to another area to help the others fighting the Grimm. When it's sure that the Hunters are okay, T.O turns back to the group of villains, with the mecha returning to standby mode._

 _Arthur looks at the nose-bleeding Tyrian, as he strokes his mustache and speaks to T.O: "So you're that person who stopped the first fight of the Single Round. Quite a surprise that you weren't even affected by that scene."_

 _T.O just taps his fingers on the cane patiently: "Saw many things more disturbing than that. Anyway, I suggest you surrender, or you're not walking away… unharmed."_

Monty shakes his head in… amusement? "That line wouldn't work when you already broke Tyrian's nose." _'Yeah… recognized that after saying the words.'_

" _You broke my nose! You really think those words matter now?" Tyrian looks up, a bit angry as his Aura starts fixing the pain spot._

 _T.O just shrugs. "Just my normal lines. So, I assume you're not going to back down, especially when all hell broke loose, huh?"_

 _Arthur pulls out a small handle and presses a button, and a blue blade appears. "Of course. After all, we're taking direct orders from our Mistress, and we're not going to disappoint her." He then takes a brief look at Hazel. "Be ready, Hazel. If he's anywhere strong as…" Only to see the man sigh. "What's wrong?"_

" _You follow her orders. I don't." Arthur only has a second to recognize the betrayal before he's punched back a good ten meters away. Tyrian, upon seeing that, raises his right weapon up and aims the barrel at the man, only to be hit by T.O's cane to the stomach, sent away to another direction…_

Nora shouts in excitement: "YES! Another one to our side!"

Taiyang just shakes his head. "Unless we're missing something, then T.O might have convinced Hazel in some points that we haven't seen it."

 _T.O takes a small glance at Hazel. "So you took my offer…" "You did give out a good point…"_

* * *

 _Flashback, during CPUs' fight against the Griffons_

' _Think about this, Hazel. The world is going to be destroyed, and you will join with your sister at the other side. But, would you want to say to her about what you have done?' 'Of course I have to speak about it, she's my sister after all.' 'But wouldn't it be better if you have done something good, rather than siding with the bad guys?' '… You have a point. Alright, what do you want me to do?' '*Smile* You will know, when the time comes.'_

"That's a surprisingly short conversation to convince someone…"

Ozpin: "I think to this point Hazel already has made up his mind, but he can't really do anything about it. Now with T.O giving him full support, he can do what he really wants to do to help everyone."

Port: "Now that's a good trait of a Hunter. Unfortunately, he won't be one, if what we heard from his hatred towards our Ozpin and the job itself was the truth. Maybe a mercenary like… wait, where's Roman and that girl, Neo right?"

* * *

' _Later. Right now, we have these two to deal with.' "Hazel, can you deal with Arthur? I will deal with Tyrian." "Are you sure?" Hazel looks at the two villains, who's standing up with shocked and anger in their expressions. "I can take care of Tyrian, he's not good in…" "Just want to show him Salem is not the only one he has to fear." "*Sigh* Your pick. I follow."_

 _As T.O walks up to Tyrian, the Faunus is getting back up with his tail revealed. "You…" "I hope you won't stand there grunting all day. You didn't forget your mission, did you?"_

 _Tyrian spits on the ground, as he puts his fingers in the triggers of his weapons. "Her Grace gave me the task, and I'm not going to upset her." Then he smiles maniacally. "Well, if you want a fight, then…" He immediately raises his weapons up to block a thrust from T.O. Tyrian pushes the cane up and plans to attack, however, he's hit by a sudden thrust from the REAL T.O and followed by a Million Stab. In the middle of the combo, the real one pulls back, and the doppelganger charges at the Faunus with a set of gauntlets and boots, delivers an uppercut, but it's stopped by Tyrian. With his grin back, he swats the clone away and charges at T.O with the blades aim at the shoulders. T.O raises the cane up to block it, however, he's right in the sight of the barrels, as he receives barrages of bullets that penetrate through his body. With a grunt of pain, he pushes the psychopath out, as the clone kicks the Faunus away. Though he doesn't take damage because he manages to block the hit, but he's still flung away._

Ruby: "Wait, he doesn't have any Aura to protect him?" "You expect us to have it? The only thing that's close to it is Kuro's immortality system, but T.O doesn't use it since he's not Gamindustrian. That doesn't mean those bullets can cast permanent damage on him."

Oobleck: "I think this is a distraction plan. He's doing so, so that Tyrian thought he doesn't have anything to protect himself."

Port: "I think that kind of plan only works with immortals. No one who knows their bodies are not indestructible would think of that idea."

 _Obviously, with his Aura still up, Tyrian wouldn't get any scratches. He sees the clone carrying the real one back to his feet, the holes closing. The man laughs in satisfy. "Wow, you want to fight me with no Aura? You want a dead wish or what?"_

 _T.O just cracks his neck, before saying: "It doesn't matter. As long as I beat you, then Aura wouldn't be a problem." The clone, after knowing the real one is secured, rushes to Tyrian and starts trading blows with the Faunus. The set of weapons flares with fire after an amount of time, to the point that, instead of trading attacks, Tyrian has to dodge constantly to avoid the heat. About ten seconds later, the clone decides to step on Tyrian's foot, causing him to jump back and hop on his other foot. "OUCH! That's a…" A blue nunchaku hits the back of his head, as he turns back to see T.O slamming three of it to the ground, creating ice pillars that, again, flings Tyrian away like a ragdoll._

"Wait a second…" I pinch my nose bridge, trying to remember why this fighting style looks similar to… No, it's just straight-up copying it.

Weiss asks: "Did you find out something?" "Just remembered where T.O's way of fighting is from."

Ruby: "Can you show it?" "Maybe later… or near future, not so sure."

 _T.O de-summons the weapon and the clone, as he sees the Faunus trying to get up. His Aura is flicking, indicating that it's nearly shattered. And what left of it goes to waste as Arthur is slammed into Tyrian, knocking both of them out of the floor. Hazel cracks his fingers as he says: "Arthur is not exactly good in dealing much damage on me… So what's all of that fancy moves?" "You know Kuro has done crazier. Anyway, can you take care of them now?" "I would just come with you and leave them here. Who knows if… Cinder…" He growls at someone behind T.O, as the Deity turns back to see Cinder with her group…_

Monty: "So Kuro purposely missed the shot or Cinder somehow managed to dodge it?"

Ozpin: "None of us can know at this point. We've already reached an agreement that all of Kuro's actions are too vague now."

 _T.O focus at Cinder, who looks completely fine. "So you avoided the shot…" His answer: A glass crystal to the face. And a few words: "He didn't even shoot. He just left me there."_

 _Hazel walks to the scene, preparing to fight, only for T.O to raise his right hand up to halt him. "We don't have to fight them. Let's go." And with that, both of them disappear right before the villains._

 _Tyrian pushes the unconscious Arthur out of him, as he stands up and flicks off dust out of his outfit. Arthur also gets out of the state and slowly gets up as well. Cinder sighs at the defeated companions. "Told you to be careful with those two…" Which she gets retorted back by Tyrian: "Who the hell would think that bastard betrayed us?" "He would, eventually, when the other Deity has no longer use of his sister. And to this point, when the world's about to destroyed, do you expect him to follow her anymore?"_

 _Arthur massages his sore back before answering: "I know it would come, just not so soon. But, what could they give him that…" "His sister's freedom. That person who attracted everything here can help Hazel's sister escape from Dos' hold. Now, let's try to find out where the rest of Black Fang is. I only saw a few of the grunts, no sight of the higher positions."_

Winter: "I don't think the Black Fang is organized like White Fang…" "No, if Black Fang is like your current White Fang, then there's still leaders."

* * *

" _Now, I have Hazel in my side." A card with Hazel's image is placed on a table. The owner of the card is Kuro, as he's looking at the map of Remnant: The Game…_

Everyone deadpans, as Qrow asks: "Really? The world is in chaos, and he's playing games…"

" _But the evolved Grimm are over places…" His opponent puts down a card, the image is a Gorilla with a metal helmet, bone armor and gauntlets. "How are you going to deal with that now?" And that person… is Deity of Sins._

That sends a chill at Ozpin's back. Raven just sighs in frustration. "Really, playing games with your enemies?" "It's more than that, Miss Branwen." She looks at the Headmaster. "Remnant: The Game is no longer a game to them, but a battlefield, that they're planning everything to fight against each other. Right now, Kuro has Hazel, that's why he just placed the card on his field. And Deity of Sins just added a new card…"

Summer recognizes what he's about to say. "That Gorilla will appear in Beacon, won't it?" "That's what I'm afraid of."

 _Both of them are sitting on the chair at two far sides of the table, as Kuro holds a Queen Piece in his hand. "Everyone always has a card under their sleeves. The problem is when they can use it effectively. And luckily, I know how to use it…" He then places the piece on Beacon…_

* * *

 _The scene changes to Tilith and Nepgear, as they're teaming with Lucian and Leona up against the Grimm. Adam, Ekko and Vayne are hunting down the Black Fang. They are doing their works pretty well, until they see an evolved Gorilla far away. Tilith is a bit tired, as she whines: "I don't want to see another armed monkey in another dimension! Is there anything we can avoid that thing!" Nepgear sweatdrops. "It's a Grimm, Tilith. We have to fight it, if not, everyone will be in danger."_

" _I will deal with him. You girls take care of the another area." A voice from above, as the girls look up to see a woman descending down to the ground. Despite looking like a woman, her eyes are bright red like Grimm, with a white ring over her head. Her arms are covered with feathers, that they look like wings that are attached permanently. Her body is covered in black, and no, not the color of the clothes, but rather… hair of some kind? Also she's barefooted._

Ruby asks in wonder: "Is that the person T.O saw earlier?" "Maybe…"

 _Nepgear says uncertainly: "Um, miss? You might be strong, but that Gorilla is…" "I know what I'm doing, Nepgear." The woman interrupts the young Goddess, as the later widens her eyes in surprise. "You know my name?" "You saw me before. Now excuse me,_ _ **my brethren**_ _won't stop himself from destroying the city." Then she flies away and heads to the Grimm._

 _Both Lucian and Leona are confused of the exchange, as the purifier asks Nepgear: "You know her?" "Um… I'm not so sure… but what does she mean by 'my brethren'?"_

 _Tilith pokes her partner's shoulder to get her attention, as she points to a direction. "I hear some fighting over there. We have to deal with that first." Nepgear takes a quick look back to the Gorilla, before nodding and the four start running away…_

Ruby pouts. "Aw… can't we see how they fight?" "We saw one before, so don't complain."

 _The woman reaches to the scene, when the Gorilla notices the woman and stops its attack. It then lets out a sickening roar, trying to intimidate the woman. But she doesn't fling one bit, and she says: "Can't believe we're created by our gods, and then controlled by those women, mindlessly sacrificing our own lives for what? A little destruction that can be rebuilt at a short amount of time? Honestly, if my brethren just go down like that, then I would rather have a peaceful relationship with the very kind that tries to kill us. I'm giving you a chance to stop taking orders from them, and try to…"_

" _You really think I take orders from them?" The Gorilla roars again…_

Ren says in surprise: "They can talk like human?"

Monty: "I don't think so. I didn't design them that way. Maybe it's the realm that helps us understanding what they're saying."

Oobleck: "But when that woman spoke to Nepgear…" "Maybe because she gained the ability to talk in human language…"

Jaune stops my explanation: "Wait, hold on. Are we just assuming that woman is the same Nevermore or what? We only saw her once, and we got to that conclusion?"

We all blink when we re-thinks about it… It's true, we're assuming that fact without any doubts…

Then Monty gives out a simple word: "Creator."

Qrow sighs. "Perfect sense. That has to be his work. If not, we would have argued right now. And it's not good for us at the moment, I'm sure of that." We slowly acknowledge his words, as we return to the screen…

" _You misunderstood. All of us who has live long enough to recognize her restrains on us would fight against her control. But then, why would we waste this last chance to eliminate the humanity out of the world before we're all gone?"_

 _The woman shakes her head. "You foolish elders… You forgot, didn't you? Humanity will survive, they know how to. Even when we trace them to the end of the world, they would prevail back, one way or the other. In the end, we gain nothing…" She's interrupted as a huge debris is thrown to her, narrowly misses her to the right. "… So we have nothing to say, huh? Then I will have to kill you to take the lead on the others, so we won't have to die senselessly."_

" _You seem to forget him…" "I haven't. But, someone will fight him. Now, focus on me, because I will be the last thing you will remember before you die." The woman raises her arms up, as the feathers start steeling up. "Let us begin… your funeral…"_

Ironwood comments: "You know, those words are more fit for human, rather than Grimm…"

Raven: "Maybe the realm translates it for us to understand, not exactly what the Grimm are saying…"

* * *

" _Let's see who will win, the Queen, or your evolved." Kuro comments, as his left eye is having the symbol to watch what happened in Beacon._

" _I'm surprised though. You managed to get allies from Grimm of all things." "To fight you and Salem, I have to get as much 'friends' as possible." "More like companions." "Not right enough, but not wrong enough as well. So, your next move?" Dos puts four pieces on the table. They are Trick, Judge, Magic and Salem. "Take a guess." Kuro just chuckles. "That's one way to give out a good fight. Though, Salem will be pissed for what we're doing here." "I wouldn't bet on that. That woman is nothing to me." "Depends on how you think."_

I nearly roar in anger, but manage to keep my voice down. "All of that building ups, and it's just for a gameplay?"

Ozpin: "Kurome, calm down. You might see it as a game, but, as someone who has fought long enough, I would say anything happened in that game will decide the fate of the whole Remnant."

I grunt: "That doesn't make any excuse for him about calling us irresponsible."

Monty is thinking a bit, then says: "I think it's the lack of meaning in words. I have heard Vietnamese before, and I would say there are many words that can't be translated into English easily. Or, it's just him derailing us out of his plans." Ren: "Both of them make sense."

Nora: "So all the time… everything is just for Kuro and Dos to fight against each other…"

Monty: "Better that, or real bloodshed between them. Eventually Dos will lose, but what would Kuro do next? That will be the question we should ask ourselves now."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16 END . . .**

 **RESUMING ARMAGEDDON PROTOCOL . . . NO INTERFERENCE . . .**

 **THE WORLD WILL BE REPLACED . . . NO STOPPING OF THE PROCESS . . .**

 **STANDBY MODE ACTIVATED.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Qrow is using his scythe to cut down another Beowolf, as he asks Purple Heart: "Should we be worried about our kids?" "They will be fine, Qrow. They have the helps from Kuro, so they can handle themselves now."_

 _Black Heart hums in disagreement as she decapitates a Nevermore which was stupid enough to fly lower than usual. "Don't forget he caused all of this. If he's somewhere around here, we're going to force him to spill out all of his intentions in this."_

 _White Heart growls. "Even I didn't know what the hell he's thinking, when I actually had spent more times with him than you all…"_

 _Green Heart suddenly smirks: "Oh? Mind telling us how you fell for him?"_

 _Ghira just shakes his head in amusement. "Kali, we're not exactly in a position to make jokes like that." He then punches a Creep to the face, breaking its bone mask. "We can talk about it later… or at after life, if what T.O told us was the truth."_

 _Taiyang uppercuts another Grimm before saying: "Come on Ghira, don't be so down like that. Besides, who would believe those words from Kuro? Anyway, let's finish these ones before heading to another area."_

"It seems the CPUs are still as cheerful as ever. No surprise here."

Ozpin nods. "These little moments will be what we need to get through this tragedy."

* * *

 _Scene changes to Roman and Neo, as they're cooperating with Junior's henchmen to evacuate the citizens while fighting off the Grimm from reaching the safe zones. Roman points his cane to a group of Grimm and fires a Red Dust Explosive Round to the ground, blasting the Grimm away. "Okay… this is way too much for my liking. Where the hell is he when we need him the most?"_

 _Neo: "Do you want him around now?" "Between him and Grimm, I would rather be near him. Those Grimm won't give us a chance to ask for mercy." "Good point." Their images then break when the Ursa swings its claw to them, and then a stab to the face is the last thing it remembers as Neo has the tip of her umbrella in its head. "Right now, he's still the key to deal with these Grimm, if he somehow turns to bad side…"_

" _Then I'm afraid we have reached near that point." A black hole appears in the middle of a group of Grimm, as the creatures are pulled into it, absorbed, and never been seen again. The mercs turn to the voice, to see MAGES. with her staff raising high and shining at the tip. Neo tilts her head in confusion: "Who are you miss?" "It's me, Amber."_

 _Roman hangs his mouth in shock. "You, Amber? What happened…" He then shakes his head and remembers something. "You WERE from Kuro's world… That makes sense…"_

Ozpin: "So Kuro told them in their past?" "Probably after right when he gave Neo the collar."

" _Don't forget about us!" Tons of drawing figures drop on the Grimm creatures (and each is weighed like a ton or so), crush them to death. Then, rains of spear-type weapons fall from the sky, thrusting through the unfortunate Grimm which is under them. Roman turns to the voice to see the energetic Gust and a serious Velvet using their power, their hands are glowing light as the spells continue._

 _Roman looks at the scene before him, before turning his head to Neo. "Should I call this better or worse?" "Definitely the former." He then asks MAGES.: "May I ask why you said we're reaching to that point?" "Like I said. You remember the first fight of Single Round? That's his plan to lure the Grimm into the Kingdoms."_

" _And for what, aside from causing us troubles?" Melanie overhears the conversation, as she cuts a Grimm with her heels before kicking it aside. "We do appreciate that he got us out of the hospital earlier than we thought, but if he's the cause of all of this, then we're going to find a way to make him regret doing this."_

 _Velvet answers: "We don't even know why…" She calls out Iris Heart's whip-sword and wraps the blade around an Ursa and throws it to a Nevermore. "… If you haven't heard, he even attacked his allies in the Academy with no explanations._ _I don't know if..."_

" _That remains to be checked Velvet. Kuro and Dos are planning forces against each other now now." T.O and Hazel appears behind Velvet, making her yelp in surprise. "All we now need to find out is why the hell he's planning to blast the whole world off."_

 _Melanie, who never met T.O, thought that's Kuro, that she immediately kicks him in the face, who blocks the heel with his cane. "Hey, explain why you're doing all of this_ _! I thought you want to help Human and Faunus fighting against these Grimm, then why did you…" T.O then moves the heel out of his face and pushes her back, making her fall to the ground. "Take a better look please. I'm not him."_

"Yeah, it's really hard to convince the others that T.O is different from Kuro. Luckily they always have their default color themes intact, if not, nobody would differ them from each other."

 _MAGES. then asks him: "You saw him?" "No, the others. Right now, we should focus on keeping ourselves and the citizens alive as long as possible. Even though he's going to blast the world off…"_

 _Gust suddenly gives T.O a bottle of liquid. When T.O gives her a question look, she explains: "That's for people who are not Gamindustrians." "It's finished?" "Unless it's a decapitation, then this one will help."_

 _Hazel grabs a feather shooting from a Nevermore and throws it back, then asks T.O: "What is that?" "Potions that can reconnect limbs. I will keep it in case if something happens unexpectedly." He puts it in his pocket, and says: "Hazel, I will go solo now. Help the others." Hazel nods, as T.O disappears…_

* * *

 _And now he's standing before Salem herself. The woman is escorted by two Beowolves which are snarling at him. The woman's eyes shine up a bit as she asks the other Deity: "Well well, you have some guts standing before me with no assistance. Your friend has turned his back against you all, why bother fighting anymore?"_

 _T.O just sighs, then chuckles. "Then you're so wrong. Turning his back against us? True, that's what people are seeing it. But, to us, his ideals are still there, and those are always on our side. We won't let what appears before us deceives our judgments."_

Ozpin: "It's true enough. We saw earlier that he's still fighting against Dos, so at least we know now that he's not working with her."

Raven: "But it's still possible that he's now a third party, fighting for himself."

Summer: "He knows that we're also watching him, so it might not be the case."

 _T.O then continues: "But what about you? You forged a rather… unstable alliance with Deity of Sins. Are you sure it's wise to do so?"_

 _Salem: "That creature is only a tool in my game. Once we're done with you all, it will be disposed."_

Qrow smirks. "So she knew nothing about the 'fight' between Kuro and Dos."

Ironwood: "She's going to be backstabbed, hard..."

' _So it seems…' "That person will be pissed when she knew…" "That thing's help in my Grimm is unquestionable, but this is nothing personal. When this is over, it's me or it."_

 _T.O just shakes his head. "That simple huh? And, don't even try to hide, I know you're trying to ambush me." He looks at the window of a building, as Tyrian jumps out and tries to stab him with his tail… and the tail hits the mark…_

I deadpan. "Really? You just stood there, accepting the damage…" _'Wouldn't work on me. Just let him feel a llllittle satisfied.'_ "Are you channeling your sadist side?" _'May~be…'_

 _And obviously, Tyrian is not having any of that, as he lands on the floor, which his tail extends. "What the? He's not dodging…" T.O immediately grabs the tail, giving Tyrian a second to recognize, and throws him right to the right wall, then pulls the tip out. "Why would I bother to dodge? Your attack is…" He turns back and receives a fireball to the face, as the others jump out of their hiding spots. When the smoke goes, T.O's face is completely fine. "Not hurtful to me."_

 _He then hears Salem speaking: "So you're not only for show, huh?" He takes a small glance back. "Didn't your goons tell you about my fight with them?" "Hm. They're not the strongest, so I doubt your abilities is as the same as they told me…"_

 _T.O's lip corner curves up a bit. "Heh, so you want a demonstration? That you want to…" He immediately disappears, as a Beowolf's claw slashes right where he was. Then, its head is thrusted down by T.O's cane, as he stands perfectly straight on it, and he bows down a bit so his eyes level are the same as Salem's. "Backstab me? I suppose not much people spread rumors about my name. Well, let me enlighten you. I am The Observer, nothing can escape my sight…" His mecha appears and slams its hand down to the wolf's head, turning it to paste while T.O teleports to a balcony and sits on the fence with the cane in his lap. "The ones that can oppose are very few, and they're all my friends. Go figure how strong I am."_

Port: "He's playing around them like fools. He's not taking this seriously."

Monty: "He's keeping them here to give the others chance to escape from the Grimm…"

 _Emerald points her left weapon up to his position, but the weapon flies out of her hand and gets cut in half by a massive scythe, wielded by Death in her human appearance. Mercury jumps up to kick her, and ends up pouncing back to the ground and lands hard on his back. With a grunt, he sits up to see Death sitting on the rooftop of the opposite building T.O is currently in. She just moves her legs back and forth without a care that she's surrounded by bad guys. And while she's doing so, she asks T.O: "How's your doing, T.O?" The man just gestures to the scene around him. "Take a guess."_

 _Salem is angered from the inside, but she tries to keep her stoic look up. "You two…" She's then interrupted as the Gorilla's smashed through the building T.O is in and crashed into the other wall. The enormous Grimm picks itself up, then gets pinned down by a barrage of steeled feathers stabbing over its body. A claw-hand emerges from the hole on the wall, then the wing, and then the whole form of 'the Queen' reveals before everyone…_

 _Obviously, Salem knows the betrayer. "You…"_

 _The Nevermore turns to the Queen of Grimm. "Yes, me. Surprised?" "You're one of those that managed to escape my control…" "You hadn't connected your thought to me from the beginning. You tried, but that Deity stopped you…" The Gorilla, barely alive, roars back at the Nevermore, only for 'the Queen' to hiss back and send three feathers right through its skull, ending its life as the body fades away._

Monty: "So it's just hiss and roar. Now that makes more sense than the Grimm talking with human language."

Ozpin: "Can you guess what they just said?" "Probably the Gorilla said something that angered the Nevermore, and she responded."

" _We're tired of you killing our brethren just to extract revenge on your own kind."_

"WAIT WHAT?" That's not exactly shouting, but everyone is adoring surprising looks on their faces, especially Ozpin and Monty, as the later continues: "Salem was human?"

 _T.O, looks indifferent on the outside, is having a surprised feeling like us. 'That's a twist. But not exactly if we think more about it. Why would Salem waste the Grimm just to eliminate ALL Human and Faunus? Even in true nature, no high level animals would eradicate the entire lower levels. That would cause its own extinction as well.'_

"Then what about her goons?" _'Just like how she thought of Dos: disposable.'_

 _Salem just sighs at the Nevermore's claim, then two swords slip out of the Queen's sleeves as she grabs and points them to 'the Queen'. "You're such an annoyance. I will kill you myself." Then, in a blink of the eyes, Salem stands right in front of the Nevermore, swords clashing with her opponent's steel wings. Red eyes meet each other, as both of them emit killing aura through their gazes only. With a swift move, the Nevermore throws Salem out of her and swings her right wing up, nearly cuts Salem with the sharpened feathers._

 _Tyrian plans to jump in to help his Mistress, but T.O and Death jump down between them. "Sorry, but your opponents are us. Let's change the scene a bit…"_

I sigh. "Yeah, no more fighting from them, I see…"

Ruby keeps her smile up. "At least I can see my team fighting against the Grimm. We look so cool!" The rest nods in agreement.

Summer then asks: "A little question though: We saw that Dos had the cards of the Felons, then where are they?"

* * *

 _Sounds of blades clashing echo through the air as White Heart and Judge slam their weapons against each other. Each is sending death glare to the other, and the CPU pushes the Felon away before slamming her axe to the ground. A pillar of ice raises up and makes Judge stumble back. She then raises her axe up to her waist level, as four energy balls appear in thin air and she hits them like baseball straight to her opponent. Judge manages to smash one out, as it's sent towards Green Heart. Luckily it hits her spear and bounces off to Trick's tongue. Feeling the coldness, the Felon immediately retracts its tongue and tries to get the feeling off with its hands, only to stop and raises his arms up to block a thrust from the Leanbox's former CPU. Nearby, Purple Heart and Black Heart are trying to pierce through Magic's defense. Unlike the others, Magic retained all of her past self's power, so she's having a little more advantages than her allies. But that doesn't mean she can fight against the revived CPUs, as she's constantly in defensive all the time._

"There's something bothering me." I turn to Raven. "Considering the 'world annihilation' is going to happen, then who will all of them resurrect as?" "Why do you think it's going to happen?" "Just a theory. Besides, Ozpin here is 'reincarnated' multiple times, so it's not strange it will happen."

I and Monty turn silence to think about it, as Ruby says: "Maybe it's like our cases?" "Doubtful. If The Creator's own rules are still applied, then he's not going to do something like that. In the best case, they will spread through different universe again, or they will stop existing… which I doubt it as well."

Qrow's eyes wander as he's not paying attention to the conversation. Summer asks him: "You don't want to say about it?" "More like it won't matter now. But, shouldn't it be something from the Creator dropping on us?"

I deadpan. "I don't think it's a good idea to…" A paper floats down. "*Sigh* Never mind."

Weiss gets it this time, as she starts reading it… "Hey Kurome, is any of the villains aware of you?" "Um… not so sure…" "A new reviewer, saying that maybe Dos and her sides got something to block Kuro's Creator's influence on the world." "Okay, then he or she might be mistaken. The whole thing was caused by the Creator himself and Kuro, and we have to block the access to the CPU's Remnant to avoid anyone else entering it. This has nothing to do with Dos and Salem."

Ozpin: "But this Dos seems to be more intelligent than what you told us about her before. It could happen." "Maybe… maybe not…"

Weiss continues reading… and sighs: "I'm not sure if I want to see this. An Evolved Dragon."

Jaune grimaces. "Yeah no. Not looking forward it Weiss."

Weiss: "But it's kinda needed, if you think about it. Also, about Ruby's Silver-eyed Power…" She briefly looks at her leader. "We have yet to know the larger scale of her power…"

At the same time, another paper floats down. Ren grabs it and reads it out loud. "Zero Dimension… that's all it said."

We all give him a dumbfound look, as he gives it to me. "… It's true, that's the only words there…"

Oobleck: "Anything that can give us clues?" "Not quite. Many things happened back then, and writing down one big dimension won't help."

Weiss nods at my answer, though she's not satisfied of it. She then says: "Next. The old one, he's saying about some Devil Arms…" "That's T.O's weapons when he fought Tyrian."

Ruby: "Devil Arms? So they're evil?" "Not exactly. Devils and Demons are more of ranking systems in the world where they're from than the actual things. Though, straight-up calling them Devils like the ones we know are not wrong. And of course, if there's good ones, there's bad ones."

Weiss: "I'm more curious about the next part, 'gotta pull his devil trigger'. What is that?" "… Sounds like a meme to me. Never heard about that before." "Guess so…that's all we need to concern."

 _The wall next to Judge explodes, as all human villains are thrown out of it. The fights are halted, as the fighters look at the newcomers, then to T.O and Death who's walking through the hole on the wall. T.O cracks his neck a bit, as he says: "All five of you, with your Semblances and Aura, can't beat an old man like me. So disappointed." He then notices the looks from the CPUs. "Hello to you all. Hope we're not interrupting anything here."_

"Yeah, old man with a teenager's appearance." All of us exclaim.

" _Like they said, you're not that old." Hundreds of knives appear from nowhere and fly towards the CFW, stabbing them everywhere. Then Sakuya appears next to Death. T.O just lets out a light chuckle. The maid sighs, then says: "Marisa is having quite a time for herself here, not having to restrain at all." "Is that so?"_

* * *

 _The scene changes to the bridge of a battleship, where the Atlas captain is ordering his soldiers around. Then he notices something flying around and between the Grimm, blasting lasers of sort that get rid of the Dark Creatures. Then, the night sky then gets lightened up by thousands of colorful stars that's launched from that single person…riding a broom of all things. The captain calls out a better look through the drones, and he's surprised to see a blonde girl, wearing a black maid outfit with white apron and a… witch hat? The lasers are from an object in her right hand, while the stars are from the piece of paper in her other hand… The Captain and his crew rub their eyes to check if they're seeing delusions or not…then decide that she's an ally and continue their works on defending Beacon's flying zone…_

* * *

Due to the bright light and her own sensitive sense, Blake has to cover her eyes from the screen while saying: "Too bright and colorful to me…"

Weiss is having the same. "And people said I'm flashy in my attacks…"

 _T.O looks at the bright sky… "I can't still believe all of them are non-lethal…"_

… "T.O, explain." _'Touhou world, or Gensokyo, is under something called Spell Card System. Basically you can spam spells without worrying about killing your opponents, but under the condition that both sides agree with non-lethal battles. Of course, there are more rules, but that's for you to easily understand…'_

 _Cinder interrupts his thought by a loud *Bang* at T.O's face with a Fire Dust explosion. The Deity just casually wipes the dust away, while calling his Mecha out again and ordering it to deliver a devastating punch to where the villains were, as they managed to avoid the direct hit in the last second. He raises an eyebrow, then without looking, swings his cane like a sword and sends a shockwave to an unprepared Judge, knocking him off the ground. Sakuya pulls out her pocket watch and stops the time around her…_

Ruby: "So she has the same ability like you all?" _'No. Her time-stopping power comes from the watch. But she's able to pull things out of nowhere, like pocket-dimension, except this time is magic.'_

Oobleck: "That aside, you said about non-lethal battles. What would it serve if kills can still happen?" _'About this one, it's to give human fair chances to fight against Youkai, or a better term for you to understand: not-technically-human. Yukari is the example of it.'_

Port: "She looked human…" _'Most Youkai is like that in Gensokyo. Of course, you can find werewolves or so, but…'_

Oobleck makes a guess: "It's like Gamindustri in term of gender ratio, isn't it?" _'Good guess. Why do you think so?'_ "Three people who's from Gensokyo we saw are from that place, so it's easy to go to that conclusion." _'Hm, I suppose so…'_

" _Hey T.O." He turns to Sakuya and Death, who's not affected by the maid's power. "Can you follow me to a place?" He looks at everyone being frozen in time. "Well, I think it's okay…"_

* * *

 _And thus begins the slow walk of the trio, as they look around the time-stopped world. They observe as the Hunters and Huntresses fending off the Grimm to give time for the noncombatant citizens to run, and the automat soldiers trying to evacuate the hurt ones out of combat zones… to where heavy weapons are deployed to fight against tougher Grimm creatures…_

 _Death whistles. "Is this how you and Kuro travel around, Sakuya? Seems convenient."_

 _Sakuya shakes her head. "Not exactly as you thought. The watch needs to be given magic to activate its power. Since I'm Kuro's creation, I have no problems with it, but my original requires real time to recover after using them for too long."_

 _T.O: "Well, you're not exactly human, so…" He then raises his left arm up and stops walking. The rest follows. He looks up at the sky, to look a flying figure… "How…"_

Summer: "Someone managed to move in that condition?" That's the thought we're all having right now.

 _The three teleport into the air and right in the figure's flying track, making it crash right into T.O. 'That's my intention, by the way.' The figure quickly pushes itself of him, as he gets a full view of the figure… The main color theme of the figure is red, with silver lines here and there. The black hair before has turned full red, with a string of silver in the left bang. The appearance is not changed much, but the weapon has: now it is a double-bladed scythe, with the gun barrel positioned between the blades. And the most noticeable thing in it is… the power symbol in the silver eyes._

All of us look at the girl in question, as her eyes start sparkling again. Yang asks while smiling awkwardly: "Okay… why does she get so much upgrades? Is this favoritism I'm sensing?" "Um…not so sure…" Then I realize: "Oh so THAT'S why…"

Ozpin: "You remember something?" "Zero Dimension. That's when the CPUs accessed their Next Forms by the combination of Share Energy and Gold Third's Power. Maybe Ruby's CPU power has fused with her Silver-eyed Hunter's power… and it creates her own Next Form. Although… it's a bit strange that she managed to overcome the distortion of time…"

" _T.O? Did you or Kuro stop the time?" Next Crimson asks the Deity, as Sakuya answers: "It's me. We're planning to head somewhere, and I just stopped time to attack the CFWs, the effect is still there as you can see."_

 _Then Chaos jumps up from a top of a building and stops in the air just next to Death, as he asks: "Hey, where's the other Dragon Kuro told me about? I wanted to fight it!"_

 _T.O looks at Mountain Glenn, then answers: "It's there, but we're stopping time now, so it might not appear now…" Chaos pouts. "Ah… So I have to wait?" "Sorry. But Sakuya wanted to show us something." "Then can we fly there? It's faster than walking." "I have no objections. You girls?" "No./ Nope! /*Shake*."_

Ozpin: "If what you said was true, then that will be a fight between Dragons?" "Yeah, seems so. I'm more concerned of what Sakuya is planning to show us."

 _They're now following Sakuya to… The Tower where Ozpin's Office is. Then she gains attitude and flies higher… When they're out of the clouds, they see Kuro and Dos sitting at two sides of the table, planning the attacks against each other. Of course Next Crimson is shocked the most, as she shouts to Kuro: "KURO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

 _He, with his head leaning on his right arm, turns his head slightly to her and smiles. "Hello Ruby, Death, Chaos, and T.O. Sakuya, can you…"_

 _T.O stops him. "There's no need to, Kuro. Though, you need to explain things to us. And…" He glares at Dos. "About her being as well."_

 _Kuro nods, as chairs appear next to his. The good side starts sitting next to him, but keeps their eyes on the villain. They then look at the map on the table, which is Remnant: The Game to them. Next Crimson is not happy, as she criticizes Kuro: "The Kingdoms are attacked by Grimm, and you're playing games with your enemies. I know you're easy to forgive, but…"_

" _Ruby." She stops. He turns to answer her: "Do I look like I'm forgiving her? No. But, upon trading desires, we decided to plan the best situation for both sides."_

I deadpan. "What, scattering Grimm into Kingdom and laying death everywhere?"

 _Kuro: "One part. It's just to distract Salem. Ozpin and Salem have fought for years, and that's fate, or destiny. But, our fight is the last judgment of this world. Win or lose, this is it." Then he asks Dos: "Your next move?"_

 _Dos 'hmm': "You already pushed me into the corner, why bother asking?"_

 _Kuro shrugs. "Hey now, I'm giving you the chance to fight her. It would be… a little boring, if I would just overwhelm you time to time, right?"_

Ironwood is disapproved of that kind of thinking. "Kuro, it's not wise to give your opponent chance to fight back. That's suicidal."

 _Kuro: "To normal people, yes, that's a risky move. But, when both of you have already know the end, then why not fooling with fate around a bit?"_

 _T.O: "Then what's all about Protocol Armageddon?" "That… Still need to do so."_

 _Death then asks Dos: "I heard bad words from both Kuro and the Death of this world. But, have you even met him, if you have lived again for that long?"_

 _Dos: "Him? He did warn me about your friend there before. But that's one time."_

 _Chaos: "Hey! Kuro told me there's a Dragon here. Is that a normal one or an Evolved?"_

 _Dos asks Kuro in confusion: "Evolved?" "Hey, you gave the Grimm those upgrades…" "Bad naming, as usual." "HEY! That's not cool, even from you."_

… "Is this become banters between friends? Is this all of your and The Creator's plan?"

 _Kuro asks a question nobody was expecting: "You met him? How is he?" while moving another piece on the table. T.O pulls his counterpart's collar a bit too hard, nearly yanking it out of the outfit. "What do you mean?" "I haven't seen him after I made Hazel think I wouldn't help him. He said he had a little bit of work to do, so…"_

Ruby: "But he's still giving us replies…"

 _Kuro: "Then maybe he got time to write again, but not so much. And by the way, all what you saw before was me only."_

 _T.O releases his grip and walks away, then looks down at Remnant. "Can't believe you did all of this by yourself… Also, you're not getting away from Charlotte." Kuro: "U, xac dinh be mac tu luc do roi."_

Ruby: "Um…what?" "His native language, like when Vayne said before." "Ah right. No wonder it sounded similar."

 _Of course Next Crimson doesn't understand. "What did you say Kuro?" "Nothing." He then turns to Sakuya, who's standing afar, waiting for orders. "Sakuya, prepare to return time to normal." She nods. Kuro stands up, as well as Dos. "Shall this be our last fight." The two then just disappear…_

 _Then, from T.O's view, the two appear again and start firing energy orbs against each other, while using blades/spears to clash from far side due to extended blades created from spare energy. Next Crimson tries to see as well, but what she can see is blurs of attacks. "Are they fighting?" "Yeah, you can't see it, right?" "*Nods*" "Don't try to. First, they're fighting in another dimension, and second, time stop won't affect any of them now."_

"Now we are having a few questions…" Blake speaks up. "First, it's the involvement of The Creator. He had nothing to do with this, but then, what's the Armageddon Protocol? Second, it's why Ruby was able to withstand Time Stop… And third, what would happen to the CPUs if time resumes? They're facing 5 more additional enemies…"

Monty then answers: "Maybe it's about when Ruby froze the Grimm Dragon. It's like a type of Time Stop as well, and Next Crimson form has enhanced it to protect her from the same spells."

"That's one. About Armageddon Protocol… honestly, I don't know either. Never heard of that one before. Also, having more of them is definitely going to be harder for the CPUs, but who knows, maybe other Hunter factions are nearby…"

 _When time resumes… the world shakes violently. Even though they're nowhere near ground, the group can feel the tremble, as they look at Mountain Glenn to see the Grimm Dragon rising up. Its wings' skins between fingers are not transparent but solid red, and there are extremely long claws on the tip of each finger. And, to everyone but T.O and Chaos' surprise, it has grown two arms which are holding two axes. Its tail's end spreads into three parts, each steeled and sharpened. In its shoulders, there are parts that look like Jhin's shoulder pads, and it seems holds an amount of bone spears in it. And, to add to the danger factors, the things that cover it are not bones: they are hard-steel. It lets out a mighty roar and starts heading to Beacon. Also, it's dripping goo from its mouth, which reaches to the ground, and from it Grimm rises up and starts attack everything…_

 _T.O turns back to see the table and chairs are disappeared, replaced by a time counter counting from 30:00. 'The Armageddon Protocol…' He turns to Chaos, or at least where he was. Then he hears a deafening roar right below his feet, as he looks down again to see a black dragon with its three red eyes focusing on the Grimm Dragon. It then flies straight up to the Evolved Grimm, probably eager to give a good beat down to the Darkness Creature. 'Wonder what people down there would think…'_

"Panicked, all of them. One is already bad enough, seeing two fighting each other is worse."

Nora: "Well, at least one is on good side. By the way, is that really how Chaos looks like?" "More like he chose the form after years of living."

 _T.O sighs, then speaks to the girls: "Death, go with Chaos, make sure no civilians are involved." "OKAY!" "Ruby, gather your friends and stop the CFWs. I don't doubt your mother can't fight them, but it's better to be safe." Next Crimson nods and both girls jump down and head to their destinations. He doesn't bother to check where Sakuya is, because from the corner of his eyes, he can already see her joining Marisa fighting the airborne Grimm. He then turns back to the counter. "Hm… The Protocol… this world will meet its end, huh?" He then lets his body fall freely off the cloud and to the ground…_

* * *

 _During the fall, he scans the area below him, before head-stepping the Nevermores around him to descend down without creating a crater by a straight fall. Though, he decides to stop on one Battleship, then takes a better look around… just in time for him to notice something, then duck and dodge something that flies right over his head._

Winter: "Would we call that lucky, or skill?" "He's The Observer, he's not that blind."

 _T.O turns his head to see who just fired a projectile, only to see none around him. A question mark appears on his head, as he asks himself: "Then what just flew over my head?" He turns to the other side to see a Griffon falling with an icicle in its head. "That… would either be Blanc or Charlotte's attack. But then, how did it get up here?"_

 _Just a few moments ago…_

 _Kirche throws a Fire Stream to a group of Grimm, while attempting to cool her friend down: "Can you revert back to your stoic self please, Tabitha? I know you are not very happy about…" She fires one Fireball to a Nevermore, but before it reaches the creature, the orb is frozen into an ice spear and goes through the poor creature. Kirche can only smile nervously, as she sees her friend's expression. "Just, calm down. We will make him talk, okay?"_

 _A glare that is extremely uncharacteristic is sent from the Gallia Princess to her best friend. Kirche learnt from the past that, a married woman would be gracious and calm most of the time, but if angered… well, Kuro wouldn't repeat this same thing again for eternity. So, she only backs away from the dark aura before focusing herself back to the Grimm…_

"She learnt that glare from Blanc…" Great, we have another Blanc now. At least Charlotte is quiet most of the time, otherwise…

Ozpin: "That didn't answer T.O's question though."

 _Present_

 _T.O deadpans. "No, that's all I need to know." He stands up, closes his eyes, and sighs. "Really Yukari, it's not something you should do. A normal person would be killed by it."_

" _Ara, don't need to be so angry about it." "Not angry, just disappointed. Seriously, if that attack was meant to defend against a strong hit from a Grimm, then you are in a lot of troubles." "Don't worry. Staying on you Deities' bad side is on the top of my not-to-do list." "Other than letting Reimu die?" "That's my responsible." "Fair enough. But, should it be a better way to announce your appearance here? And, how did you get here?" "I am a Boundary Manipulator. A tear in your seal wouldn't be a problem…" "That seal is a target-specific." "Well, you answer your own question. Now, what would you do?" "*Sigh* Better make sure we, sorry, I can find a way to get people out of this place before this planet, even the universe, blows up." "Good luck with that."_

 _T.O opens his eyes and turns back, to see corpses of Nevermores and Griffons fading away…_

"Your work, or her work T.O?" _'Definitely hers. I did nothing in this.'_

* * *

 _Back to the ground…_

' _ALL OF THIS ARE KURO'S OWN WORKS?' 'Seems so, Sis. The Creator is currently somewhere else, so he might not have the best guidance…' 'He lived for a hundred of years already…' 'Not so sure, Weiss… He could be bluffing about it for all we know…' 'Maybe we didn't know about his help in Remnant, but he…'_

 _Ruby, who has reverted back to Crimson Heart to reduce Aura consumption, stops talking as she blocks a hit from above from the other scythe user. Magic gathers thunder in her free hand and then blasts it to the new CPU. Stumbling back, Crimson Heart spins her secondary scythe and throws it towards Magic, who deflects it. But she isn't aware that the CPU has already rushed behind her and delivers a horizontal hit. The hit isn't fatal, but it leaves a deep wound on CFW's back. Hissing in pain, Magic swings her scythe to behind her, only to hit empty air as Crimson Heart dashes around the fight. Magic spins around, trying to find her opponent, but due to CPU's Semblance, all she can see through naked eyes is a very small dust around where CPU just stepped in and rushed out. The CFW decides to slam the pointy end of her scythe and sends waves of thunder around her. Seeing that the ground is no longer safe, Crimson Heart stops and flies up, but one small tick tack is enough for her to be chased by her opponent instantly and they start trading blows again._

"So Magic can't keep up with Crimson Heart, but still be able to think of a counter plan…"

Ruby wonders: "How come can't I be at the same speed when I'm airborne?"

Penny analyzes: "Because your Semblance needs solid ground to make it work. Or at least when your feet touch surface that's strong enough to counter the force you put on it."

Jaune: "Then what about her attack in the food fight?" Glynda answers: "She reached enough speed to counter gravity force. But I have to add more for miss Polendina, that miss Rose only needs force to push her towards, that's why she combines her speed with her weapon's shots to dash around the battlefield."

Monty: "Though, I think she can use it in the air if her CPU status boosts her Semblance up as well…"

 _Just then a stream of energy hits Magic right at her stomach, sending her crash to a building. Crimson Heart looks at the source to see Compa with her syringe pointing to where Magic was, and IF covering her back…_

Nora suddenly shivers. "Is it just me, or that syringe is bigger than the one T.O showed us?"

Summer tries to divert the fear away: "Come on now, there's no way miss Compa's syringe is bigger than…"

 _And then from the sky, a huge circle appears and barrages of…_

"OKAY! WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH ANY OF THE COMPAS ALONE!" "AGREED!"

 _Magic, seeing that they're not winning this fight, decides to fly back and grab both her companions and teleports away, leaving the human villains behind. 'A losing fight… or not, my Mistress?'_

 _The CPUs start gathering back and surround the human villains. Cinder tries to mutter whatever power she has left to form a fireball in her hand, but it's not even close to Kirche's basic spell. Shadow Heart notices it, as she 'grins': "Still trying to fight back? You know you can't fight us all with your energy drained… and your Aura nearly shattered."_

 _Emerald whispers to Cinder: "Cinder, let me use it. We have to get out of here."_

Monty, sanity returned, then remembers one thing: "Cinder has lost the Fall Maiden power, right? Then how come can she use magic?" "I thought it's from her Semblance, and the other power enhances it?" "That's not… oh right, I forgot. She can manipulate Dust." "Fire Dust, huh?" "Seems so."

 _Cinder weighs the answer, then nods. "Do…" Her command is interrupted as Salem gets thrown from afar to their position. "Mistress!?"_

 _The Queen grunts as she stands up, while being supported by Emerald and Tyrian. She then looks at the direction where she was thrown to see 'The Queen' standing there with the wings returning to normal. The Nevermore woman now notices the Goddesses pointing their weapons at two directions: at her, and her opponents. She just scoffs and flies away, trying to find if she can convince any high-level Grimm to stay on her side._

"Shouldn't she just say she's their ally?" Ironwood: "For now. There's no implement she will help them in the future. All she did was to keep her brethren not dying from pointless deaths."

 _With the Grimm flown away, all weapons point back to the villains, as Purple Heart says: "You are all surrounded, you have nowhere to go."_

 _Cinder gives Emerald the subtle glance without being detected, as she says: "Surrounded? You forgot the Grimm are over the place? One call from us, and you will be all…"_

" _All what? Surrounded? Do you really hope the Grimm would help you?" All of the villains turn to see a girl with fox ears, riding on a three-headed demon wolf and wielding a large red scythe. She casually hangs it on her shoulder before continues: "Galtier is doing his work rampaging the Grimm. Luckily we're not in our last forms, otherwise you would have been killed already."_

"Not their last forms?" Another paper… "Their lore in Omni forms are not as pretty as their previous forms. They DO remember their last lore, but due to Kuro's influence, they managed to revert to their old personalities."

" _Besides…" The red witch points the end of her scythe to the sky. "Even your Grimm Dragon can't do anything to him, then you stand no chances against us."_

* * *

 _To the sky, after a few hits…_

" _Now things are getting exciting! Give me all you got you giant lizard!" Chaos roars at his opponent as he's grabbing the axes of the Grimm and pushing it back. The Grimm roars back in anger, and both of them then slam their heads on each other, trying to gain the upper ground. Then, with a well-placed kick, Chaos manages to dense the armor plate on the other dragon's chest, but he can't get rid of the weapons in its hands. Getting out of the grip, the Grimm swings its right axe up, along with its wing. Chaos can only dodge the axe, and receives the damages from its extended claws. And for a bonus, the bone spears fire off as well, going straight through his torso. Letting out a grunt of pain, Chaos shifts his body and lets the spears fall off, while healing the wounds those attacks caused. Then he notices the airborne Grimm around him, so he gathers a bit of his power and releases it out, killing all of them and dealing a good hit on the Dragon's armor. Deciding to stop fooling around, Chaos spins around and hits his tail to the Dragon's face, staggering it, then blasts a deadly Fire Breath to the armor, the hit has combined with miasma that melts the armor away. Feeling the danger of being melted away, the Grimm tries to flies away, but Chaos grabs its tail, ignoring that his hand's bleeding as well because of the sharped tail. He pulls it back and swings it far away to another direction, before flying towards it. Seeing there's no other way, the Grimm turns to face its opponent and shoots all the bone spears out, but Chaos has already predicted it, as he releases miasma to create a barrier around him, melting the spears away before they could touch him. Slamming himself into his opponent, Chaos nearly makes the Grimm die from shattered bones. To end to fight, Chaos successfully yanks the axes out and chops the shoulder pads away, earning a roar of pain from the Grimm. One chop to the head ends its life, as Chaos reverts back to his human form and looks at the fallen form of the lifeless Grimm Dragon. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."_

* * *

Raven: "That fight went better than I expected." Summer: "What did you expect it?" "To be more… primal? I mean, we're talking about two ancient dragons…"

… Yeah, she does have her point.

Ozpin: "Maybe they're ancient, but Chaos has his own intelligence, and the Grimm has evolution from Dos. If they're not like animals fighting, then that's the reason."

Monty is rubbing his temples, probably trying to remember something. "What is this, Oum?" "Trying to think if there's any threats that are at that Dragon's level…"

Ironwood stops him: "I suggest you stop doing so. If you have died before even this point, then there's a chance many types of Grimm will appear more than you know." "…Maybe so…"

 _The people on the ground look in silence as one of the Dragons falls off the sky, while the other disappears. Salem turns silence when one of her proudest creatures dies right before her eyes. Every villain is surprised at how the most powerful force in their side just got killed by some random dragon from nowhere (they don't know about Chaos' true identity). Ciara just laughs, getting their attentions back. "I suggest you stop resisting. You are at the end of the road now."_

 _Salem just closes her eyes, accepting the fact… only to burst out laughing maniacally. "Us, end of the road? Hahaha! You are truly foolish, aren't you? You thought the Dragon is my last stand?"_

 _That throws off guard everyone, including her subordinates, as Cinder asks: "Mistress, what are you talking about?"_

 _Salem's laugh dies down just a little bit, as she says: "If you're that bastard's friends, then you already knew about his hatred towards my ally. But, either he forgot, or he did aware but let that slip off his mind, that: The Deity of Sins… CAN'T… BE… KILLED!"_

That… doesn't sound good…

 _The Dos suddenly pushes Kuro far away than normally it would do. Kuro, feeling the odd of it, asks: "What's wrong? Tired already?" "Hardly. But, prepare yourself. This time, it will be our true last fight." Then Dos disappears. Kuro raises his eyebrows, before he feels the whole Remnant trembles… "…Met roi day."_

 _Salem also disappears the same time, and her underlings start looking around for her, before the world shakes violently. Then, a figure, that's even bigger than the Grimm Dragon, appears in the middle of the city…_

All of us stares at the creature in disbelief, as Taiyang stutters out a few words. "Is this… **Salem's last form?"**

 _The structure of the body is definitely Deity of Sins' own, but there are several changes in its features: Its color has turned to black-red theme, with the main eye replaced with Salem herself, her hair has untied and floated freely in the air, giving out the creepy vibe around her. The wings parts have extended even further, and it has grown a long tail with spines spreading down from its back to the point end. And from the large toothy mouth, it's dripping goo like the Grimm Dragon. The creature gives out a deafening roar, as Salem exclaims: "Kneel before me, foolish human. For us,_ _ **The Deities of Destruction**_ _, will bring salvation to you all!"_

 _Kuro just floats there, looking at the feature before him. "…Well… damn, now this is NOT in my to-do list…"_

" _You think?" T.O appears next to him, along with Death and Chaos. "Now, what are we going to do?"_

" _You three go down and deal with the other villains. For my part… guess I'm going to kill another god again…"_

So even when the world's going to explode, he's still not able to truly kill Dos…

Oobleck: "Hate to say this, but… if that Protocol won't go off, then this god will be the one bringing ruin to Remnant…"

Summer shakes a little bit before saying: "Hope it's not going to turn out like that… Now… Can't we like, send messages to our other selves?"

"I think you can, but… maybe later…"


	18. Chapter 18

" _Woah woah! How are we going to defeat that thing!?" Roman yells as he dodges a swing from a Beowolf before blasting its head with a Dust Bullet. He then asks Hazel: "Hey, you were with those guys right? Can you tell us what that is and how to defeat it?" "I don't know either. But judging by its look, I can safely say that's The Queen of Grimm and the Deity of Sins combined."_

" _That figure can only be her. But if they combine, then who knows how powerful they are. I haven't even counted the fact they're bigger than the original Dos." Purple Sister says, while pushing an Ursa to Adam for him to finish it with a vertical slash. The Faunus them points Blush at another Ursa's face and pulls the trigger. "Either way, I saw you summoned one of the Faunus units, right? Where did you send her?" "With Galtier, who's under Kuro's command." "Are you sure…" "Their powers are related, and they're not at their last stages, so it's okay."_

 _Tilith uses her magic and heals everyone, and also regenerates some Aura as well. "Can't we do something to it? I mean, the other you and her friends managed to deal with bigger problems, right?" "I don't think it's possible. The ones before were related to Share Energy and Anti-share power at the same time. Here, only Negative ones and they're not compatible with Anti-share…"_

"I think it still works, but who can get access to it? I doubt Kuro would create the Sharing Field…"

' _Maybe I can help Mother.' The dark side of Clementine speaks through telepathy, while her bright side is… clapping happily while riding an enormous Beowolf with a white hollow ring on its head._

… Summer asks uncertainly: "Um…Yami… what are you doing?"

' _My bright side can't really recognize what a threat is. Luckily this one is 'The Queen' follower, so we're not exactly in danger.'_

Winter just shakes her head in defeat. "Why should we bother to concern about that? Your father is already crazy enough… sorry, your Grandfather."

' _It's okay. I understand.' Clem then raises her hands up, and energy balls fall down on Salem's Grimm, deleting them off existence._

Port says, a bit excited: "She might be a good Huntress in the future. She seems to have sense in right or wrong from young age…" And that earns him a knock on the head from Summer. "Don't just assume things like that. Besides, I'm still not over the fact you let Ruby in that path…" "Mom, we have talked about this." "Can't a mother be worried about her daughter's well-being?"

"That aside. Yami, you can re-create the Sharing Field?"

' _Yes, though, only our Granddad knows about it. Our Sharing Field is a different dimension from our mother's one. Anti-Share works there as well, so my Granddad and I can use our power.'_

"Is that why there were some brief moments we can't locate where you were?" _'Precisely.'_

Ruby suggests otherwise: "Yami, can you try to find a way to defuse Armageddon Protocol? Kuro said he would deal with DoD himself." _'I'm afraid I can't. I don't even know that protocol existed, let alone where its core is.'_

 _Clem then notices her grandmothers, as she pats on the wolf's head and points her finger to them. The wolf looks at the direction and starts running to the direction…_

* * *

Blake just shakes her head in amusement. "Too strong and too carefree… Wish we could have the second part in dire situations."

Yang just laughs it off. "We do that all the time, right?" Then, a paper floats down to her. "Wow, this time it's me?" She takes the paper and… "That's long…"

Taiyang: "How much?" "You will know soon. Anyway, let me see…" Her face darkens a bit, as she asks Kurome: "Were there any really bad guys Kuro had saved before?" "No, why?" "From the reviewer's point of view, Kuro's interactions with Dos suggested him that he's going to save her…"

' _Like hell I would save it. Dos is NOT a person, but a monster.' Kuro talks back, as he's trying to hit Salem, only to hit some kind of protection on her right hand. "Damn it, Aura." He pushes himself out immediately as one of the giant's arms swings at him._

Qrow: "That woman has Aura?" _'All sentient beings with Soul has Aura, remember? Salem WAS human…' He swings Gehaburn and creates a dark slash to the monster's big mouth, making it roar in pain. 'Doesn't mean the other parts are covered in it.'_

Yang then continues the review: "Are you going to nuke the Grimm? He said there's a chance to not capable of wiping all the Grimm…" _'That's why the Armageddon Protocol is there.' He ducks under a swing, stabs Share Blade in the arm and hangs on it. Dos throws spears at him, who responds by raising up Last Defender and blocks all of them._

Ren: "What is Armageddon Protocol anyway? Some kind of world annihilation device?" _'Somewhere along the line.' He then gets hit and flown away, but regains himself back quickly. Dos throws a barrage of Void Orbs to him, he recalls the swords and points out his revolvers and shoots at them, while calling out Summon Swords to assist him._

Yang points to the next sentences, as I lean to see… "Hmm, that one? About T.O might miss something while he's not here…"

" _Well no." T.O starts, while pinning Grimm down with Lucifer's swords, and throws a red rose to them to make them explode. "Where you are in is just my place to stay. I can watch everything through my naked eyes, and sometimes through my glasses. But, be honest, it's kind of a pain sometimes when your vision is filled with them while in the middle of battles."_

Pyrrha: "So you still know what we're doing." _"What do you think?" He then uses Pandora's Grief to cut down a line of Grimm afar while grabbing a wolf's tail and using it as a club to hit everything around him. "That I don't know while I'm out? It's just the matter that I'm bothered to do so or not."_

Yang continues. "About Compa…" She stops to read the whole paragraph, as everyone leans near her, but then backs away just a little bit due to her releasing a bit of heat out of her annoyance. Then, it dies down as she laughs. "Okay, this is gold! You know, I wonder if that's truly the case…" She then stops because she's a bit suffocated from Blake's neck-wrapping as she hisses: "Don't. Because of her, now I'm having a little bit of fear of syringes."

"That aside, about Kuro's overprotective of her. I would say this: Kuro knew about it, and he wouldn't mind it. It's just fact-stating. But, he's not exactly overprotective all the time, he's just like that when it comes to danger that might end someone's life."

' _At best, Compa just whines about it and denies the fact.' Kuro throws Infinite Spears on DOD, all hit but do nothing but anger the thing more as it roars, all spears fly away as its wounds start closing. 'Damn, tougher than I thought.'_

Glynda asks in concern: "Don't you need back-up?" _'Nah, I can…' *Nearly gets stepped on* 'Maybe later…'_

Yang: "Well, at least we know there's no danger after it. About dragon-similar-size creatures, nothing to say really, haven't seen a bigger one. About Weiss' capability of summoning something…"

" _Um, Weiss? Can you call out some helpers?" "Sure!" Blizzard Heart freezes a Beowolf in an ice pillar, then kicks it off. The Grimm suddenly turns white, gets up and attacks its former fellows. She then stabs her hollow sword and creates a Glyph, and from there, a Galakryzer appears and starts assisting everyone in fighting the Grimm._

"Yeah, I think the summon is a bit limited about variation, since she has only met the monsters from Remnant and Gamindustri."

Weiss herself notices the later sentence being related to the previous one. "Um, what is a Cthulhu?"

* * *

One migraine moment later…

Jaune groans at Weiss: "Weiss, please, read more carefully." "I will, and never ask that kind of question again."

Summer shivers in Qrow's hug. "This place just has to automatically show it, doesn't it?"

Yang chuckles nervously, even though she's a bit shaken as well. "At least those are just images. Anyway…next one… it's for you Kurome. The Heart Dimension still exists?" "Both Zero and Heart. Zero is where Uzume and Schwarz are staying with Clem, while they're building back the world. Heart is where Uzume and I practice stuffs."

"Stuffs?" All of them ask me. "Stuffs."

Seeing that they're not getting me out of that, Yang continues: "He's fearing that The Creator might have thrown something that's the remnants of your past to Remnant…" "Ah that? Not possible. Heart Dimension after the events has been purified. And it was served as a base only before, so there's not much of real dangers in it."

Monty: "Not much? Meaning there are dangers?" "Just Gamindustri stuffs, monsters and such."

Yang: "But if it's real, then what would you think will happen?" "Depends. But definitely not what he's implying. *Shiver*." "Yeah, not funny when it's involved with Iris Heart. About the elements that oppose gods…" "Let me check all of them first… Void and Antimatter, dealt with it before. We saw Void mages, and Antimatter was when Kuro destroyed the lost world by combining Share and Anti-share…"

Ozpin: "Wait, I thought he's using…" "Using them alongside, not combining them. Kuro knew that two powers can't be mixed. Even when he tested his Dark power, it's just Share Energy flowing with the Dark Power." I give them a moment to understand what I'm saying. "Anyway, Purification… not a hundred percent working if the Dark God is resistance to it. Chaos, well, we have one right here, but that doesn't mean we won't meet a meaner one. Psionic… Um…that…"

Oobleck: "It said it's effective against ghosts." "No. Against Ghost, then it's possible." I flash an image of a Ghost Unit for everyone to see. "Against ghosts like Sachi, then we can't be sure. Even when they're related to…"

" _Actually it's reversed in one world." T.O throws a sword-scythe to midair, as it pulls the Grimm in it and slashes them to pieces. "Ghost-type creatures are effective against Psychic-type ones, so it's not really a good deal."_

"Oh really? Good enough for Kuro."

But Monty is not one hundred percent sure: "You said Psychic-type, not Psionic." _"Psychic is the bigger definition of Psionic. At least, that's what I know."_ "Oh, okay."

Nora then asks me: "Can you use any of those powers?" "Well, I think the closest thing is Void."

Yang: "Okay, another problem solved. Now… DoD just proved it has protection, so it will be worth with the power it earned, even though it's bigger…" She then whispers to me: "Should we remind her of this?" "I suggest not…"

 _MAGES. decides to remind the girl in question: "Hey Purple Sister, have you finished building it?"_

… Never mind.

 _Purple Heart blinks. "Oh right." She then pulls out a controller and presses a button…_

 _Due to the constant noise of the fight, Kuro didn't notice the change of the atmosphere. Only when he slams his swords on Salem's ones, he notices The Queen raising her eyebrows in confusion. Then she pushes him out, he prepares an attack before he's slammed from the back by something big moving from his behind. He pushes himself out of the force and teleports up-high, and looks down to see Nepgeardam start its punching on the DoD. "Okay, who the hell reminded her of this?"_

All eyes are on Yang, as she denies: "Hey, it's not me, it's the reviewer! Also, MAGES. is the real culprit here!"

 _Kuro sighs. "At least I…" A ripping sound shrieks in the air as DoD's big arms rip the robot's left arm off. "Never mind. Guess it's not enough."_

I sigh to Kuro. "Skip to the next one…"

Monty just chuckles at this one. "It would be funny if that happened. But it would be weird as well when the girls do so." I point my thumb to Yang. "She might fit."

Yang: "Maybe. Or the girls will just slap him senselessly. He's also guessing what Armageddon Protocol is. But I think we should know soon enough." "True." "The next one…is a theory about Kuro's well-beings… Why are those censored?" "Not sure. Privacy?" "Meh, not exactly important. So what's your seven deadly sins?"

Monty answers this time: "From our world: Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth." "Though, I don't think Kuro would care about that. I mean, he's already had a few ones already." "Which is?" "Sloth, Greed and Lust. Myself is Wrath and Envy."

Ruby: "Really? Kuro has them?" "Sloth, you already knew. Greed, well, it's not very specific, but I think it's when he married IF and Compa at the same time."

Raven: "Do you think that counted as one? I mean, both of them…" "In their points of view, maybe it's not. But if it's from the outsiders…" "Hm, then it's true."

Monty: "Then about Lust…" The red on my face appears. "I… I think… one side… is his 'experiences'… while the other… is his desire… to give happiness to the others…"

Remnantants are surprised at my answer, as Raven asks: "Giving happiness to the others is counted as well?"

Monty: "I think it's because it's too much. That's good, but 'too much is too bad', I guess."

Taiyang: "So he's not perfect. Okay, then he's still normal." "I wouldn't call that normal. Although, I think the last one is me being paranoid."

Yang interrupts: "Hey, I think we should be more concerned of the next statement." I read the rest of it… oh… that's not right…

" _You read something you don't like?" Kuro asks us, while holding the robot's fallen arm and slaps it right at Salem, making her shriek in pain and anger._

"Kuro… would it happen… that you have an evil twin?" _"Huh? I thought you knew about my family?"_

Monty: "Your reviewer is stating that there might be a dark version of you out there…" _'That? Well… everything is possible. But I'm not exactly worried about it. Unless his start is different than me, which I doubt it, and his childhood as well, then it might be the case. But he won't be me anymore.'_

Ironwood asks in discomfort: "That's a bit careless of you. What will happen if he finds you?" " _If he only aims at me, then I would fight him normally. Aiming at my friends though…" This time he calls out Neptune's 32-bit Mega Sword and throws it right through the big mouth, making it drip in goo and blood. "Whoops, a bit distracted."_

I deadpan. "You call that distracted?" _"Ehm… yeah?"_ "More sin for you, Wrath." _"Meh, don't care."_

I turn to the watchers. "See?" "We get your point."

Ren: "Though, all of this are just his feelings, so not all of them can be right." "We hope so."

Yan re-checks the review… "Hey, is there any level that's above Omni?"

" _I think so, at least in Grand Gaia and the worlds around it. For the people who are fans of SCP Foundation, sorry, knew it existed, but haven't searched it once."_

"A lack of concern from you, you know?" _"Meh. If I REALLY have to involve, then that will be my homework. If not, back of my head it goes."_

Summer then asks: "Is there anything that's in the back of your mind now?" _"Um, this fight?"_ "I mean, other from that." _"Hmm…not… exactly…"_

Raven: "I think you do. Who's holding the Maidens' power? Is it Ozpin?"

 _Both of Kuro's swords disappear, and his hands glow up in blue and red, as he raises them towards DoD. A stream of ice and fire blasts into Dos' face, making it stagger a bit before shaking it out of confusion and returns the favor with Dark Spears and Dark Orbs._

I sigh. "That would be too obvious."

Ozpin: "Not so sure. If Kuro can do anything, then it's possible that's just a distraction."

" _Am I that thin to be read through?" Calling back his revolvers, Kuro just shoots explosive rounds to the big target, fireworks flying everything._

Taiyang just chuckles. "No. But repetitive cases would make you easier to be guessed."

Winter: "Then, where are they?"

" _That… well… I kind of… killed all of them."_

… Really? "That won't work a second time. You definitely didn't kill them." _'Well, it depends on how you think I 'killed' them."_

Monty: "You only 'killed' the legend, didn't you?" _'Yeah. I have hidden the power away, not letting it spreading out.'_

Ruby: "Then, how many legends have you intercepted?"

 _Kuro then calls out a thunder storm and sends Zeus' Wrath to DoD's head. 'Hm… not sure to be honest. But the Maiden's legend is definitely the one I stopped.'_

" _And would you stop playing with DoD?" Kuro looks at T.O, who's standing on a Glyph right next to the half-CPU. "All of your attacks are not meant to deal any real damage. What's all of this about?" "Well…" Both of them then duck as spears fly over their heads, with Nepgeardam still functional. "Nepgear sure made it more durable…" "Don't dodge the question." "Fine. Remember about my interactions with Deity of Sins? Well, it's…" Then he talks to T.O mentally, not even the watchers can hear what they say…_

 _T.O frowns at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Considering we only have about…" Kuro looks up to where the 'countdown clock' is. "Ten minutes or so, yeah, it's…" *Duck again* "The best thing I could do for now. I think you remembered that Dos can't be killed, right?" "Yes."_

"Ohhhh…" Now we understand. He's fully aware about Dos' inability to die. But then…

' _I know what you're thinking: Then what about the Dos I separated from Arfoire? That one, I sent it away… somewhere…'_

"That's irresponsible…" _'Not really. We did have to check that we didn't accidentally send it to a peaceful world.'_

"But…" _'There are worlds that can't be saved, Ruby. We will try our best to save as much as possible. But we're not Savior in all those worlds. Some would just murder us on sight no matter we do. That, we have to leave it to its own nature.'_

"He's correct." They focus at me. "T.O and I have seen many worlds during the time we're here. Many worlds filled with light, many filled with pure insanity. White mixed black. Justice versus Corruption. All kinds of reality. We all want to help it, but we also know we can't do it by ourselves. There is no end of it, and the possibility is unlimited. In the end, The Creator is just a human. But he's not alone, since there are many more that also have the same desire as his, as they will help these universes by any ways they can find."

Monty agrees with me: "In each of us is a hero of our own, hoping to help everyone with all we have. And we will do so with our best, with the assistances of the similar minds."

With that speech, we let them think about it… Especially Raven, she looks ashamed of what she had done to doom everyone into depressed situations after the Fall of Beacon. And Ironwood, being the indirect reason of it…

* * *

" _Things are getting wrong… or right…" Ozpin sips his mug, as he's watching the whole city from his office. Even earlier, he saw T.O's group flying up to Kuro and Dos' location when the time has stopped. "The finale is coming… This world… will be gone forever…" *Sips again* "Don't you agree… Deity Brothers?" He turns back to look at two silhouettes, one white and one black._

 _The younger Brother is a little pissed that his creations are going to turn against each other. "I can't still believe that person would do such things when we're not attending in this place."_

 _The older Brother just chuckles. "Well, we did vow to not involve further in any events of this place, after all. Though, I would be surprised that Salem could get this powerful…"_

 _Ozpin: "It's due to Kuro and Dos' interferences… but I wouldn't mind it. Based on what he said, it could have been worse for us."_

 _The younger then says: "So, what do you want us to do, when you called us back here?"_

 _Ozpin just chuckles. "Just want you to observe this beautiful world before it's gone forever."_

" _Considering this the last gift for you, Ozpin." He turns to the older Sibling, then notices a light covering him for a bit. "What… what is this Sir?" "Lifting your curse off." "But, why?" "Once the world is gone, your connection is over as well. Don't need to keep you out of the life cycle anymore. Besides…"_

 _The younger one just rolls his eyes. "Please, get me out of this romantic situation." "Don't be like that, Brother. He deserves to be free after these years."_

Just a little indication that makes both of the mentioned being red in embarrassment. Monty just chuckles while I sigh. It's less and less serious by the minute.

" _But…" Ozpin looks back at the Light. "I have to warn you: After this, we're no longer related. You are on your own." Ozpin nods, then chuckles. "I'm on my own from the beginning, remember?"_

 _Light just laughs out loud, as Dark grunts at the joke. The older Brother then says his goodbye: "Good luck. Your last reincarnation will come soon." And the two Deities disappear, leaving the Headmaster under the moonlight. He then gently grabs the ring around his finger, and smiles. "Yes… my last reincarnation…"_

Ozpin says in displeasure: "So this Remnant will end… I don't know what I should feel right now…" Such as?" "Relieved that we know what to do to prevent bad things, or disheartened that another world just ended because of it."

…

THAT IS NO LONGER YOUR CONCERN.

We nearly jump in surprise at the voice. That's not some voice we recognize in the slightest. A monotone…

Raven takes a cautious action and puts her hand on her sword, preparing for any bad things happen…

YOUR TIME HERE IS COMPLETED.

Your time… this is it huh? They're going to return back…

Ruby asks in the air: "Hey, who are you? What do you mean by that?"

THE STORY IS OVER. THE WORLD IS DONE.

"Seems like an automatic system…"

Ozpin recognizes the voice: "It's distorted, but it sounds like Salem… but, it sounds more likeable…" He then stands up and bows slightly at me, much to my surprise. "If it's the truth, then it's time for us to go. Thanks for giving us the second chance to fix our mistakes."

"But… shouldn't you thank the one who directly…"

"We know." I turn to Ruby. "But you're with us from the beginning. And even T.O has to go around now and then. Also… *nervous chuckle* they're not here for us to thank, right?" Can't argue with that logic. *Chuckle*.

Jaune also is in agreement with the Headmaster and the Huntress-in-training. "Thanks to your explanations, we now know what to do to help our friends. And ourselves as well."

Qrow: "Changing the past, taking advantages of future knowledge, you all have given us what we have always wanted to do. We could have done a lot worse if it's not for you all."

Ironwood: "And for that, we're all in debt with you. We're grateful from our deepest feelings."

You guys… there's no need to do so. That's our job, after all…

" _It begins." Ozpin looks directly at the moon on the sky. "Armageddon Protocol…"_

Weiss: "If only we can give something back worthwhile…"

 _Ironwood deflects a Black Fang's hit with his sword and kicks him in the stomach, before noticing the alarm of his Scroll. Seeing that there's a temporary safe, he pulls it out… "So it begins…"_

Blake: "Maybe what we can do to savor your help is by saving our world…"

 _MAGES. feels a change of atmosphere, as she's looking around, and somehow the area around her moves slower than she thinks. Then, she feels the moonlight waving a bit as she looks up… "The end…"_

Yang just shrugs. "And maybe we can create ourselves tons of adventures, and invite you to go with us! It would be fun!"

Nora shouts in agreement: "That's right! You can come to our place anytime to enjoy fun times with us!"

Ren just shakes his head, with a small smile on his face. "Nora being Nora. But she's right. If you get bored, you can visit us at anytime in the future."

Pyrrha: "We will always wait for you to come, so don't hesitate to give us a call, okay?"

" _Sis, look." Chaos points his finger up to the sky. After slicing another Creep, Death looks up as well. "The End of Remnant…"_

Port pats my shoulders and says proudly: "I hope you can live up with T.O's name, and help as much people as you can."

Oobleck just rubs my head, a bit annoyed but not unwelcoming. "Yes, yes. And also record everything about history. You can use it to prevent stuffs like this in the future."

' _The Queen' has managed to order some of the high-intelligence creatures to stand down, when they sudden shudder at the uneasy feeling. She feels it too, as she sees the other creatures of Grimm start heading to a few directions, probably trying to run or to Salem's location. Then she looks at the ground and sees the light of moon slightly shifting to some kind of shape she doesn't recognize. She looks up to see the change. "… The time has come."_

Qrow then pulls out his cross and gives it to me. "I know what this is from Kuro's world, but to us, it's about balance. Keep it, let our meeting be a reminder to always keep stuffs in check."

Ironwood bows to me: "I will remember all of your advices to improve myself to be a better man than I am now." Winter and Penny follow his movements as well, but don't say any words.

Summer then hugs Raven, and smiles at me: "My thank to giving me a second chance to live. I will consider the choice of being the girl's familiar, but I need to get back to my family first, if that's okay with you?" Oh right, we nearly forgot that. But that idea seems to not fit Raven well: "Don't, Sum. We don't want to lose you again." "Come on now, Kuro did say I don't have to stay with her anytime. Besides, we owned her a lot, right?"

Taiyang just chuckles and gives me a pat on my back. "Live well, young lad. I hope your future will be brighter."

 _The camera zooms up to the moon, to see the change of the surface: a large portion has sunk down, replaced by a satellite disc of some kind. Then, blue lasers gather on one point just a little above it…_

 _Kuro is blocking a barrage of punches from DoD, before hearing the beeping sound from his watch. On his face, a faint smile appears. "Time to say goodbye…" He whispers to himself…_

 _T.O is the only one can hear it over the sounds of constant fighting. "*Sigh* Armageddon Protocol…"_

Light starts covering everyone, as I can see their sad smiles sending towards me. Only a short time with them, but I already don't want them to leave, especially when T.O is not here as well…

A hand gently grabs my cheek and its thumb wipes away the tears on my face, as Monty gives me a last smile: "Thanks for everything, Kurome, Kuro, T.O. And everyone else. We will try to call you when we have found the way to do so. Just you wait."

 _One single gathered laser fires down to Remnant…_

 _Ozpin closes his eyes as the laser touches the ground and expands... "Farewell, Remnant…"_

"GOODBYE, KUROME!" That's the last words I hear before I stand in this dimension, alone, as the screen flicks away, leaving me in this empty space…

"…Thank… thank you… everyone… for giving me such wonderful times… and regaining my trust for you all…" I wipe my tears off, as I start opening the screens up… "T.O, Kuro, I will continue your work to be the protector for the universes… And I won't betray your trust to me… Just you see…"


	19. Epilogue chapter

A thunder strike wakes me up. My groggily eyes wander around the room. Still the same bunk-beds, the red curtains that have been pulled to both sides of the window, the bookshelf under it… Everything is still in places…

"Can't sleep, Ruby?" I look down to see Blake, eyes opening. She has abandoned the black bow, but she has one in her wardrobe. "Not really, just surprised about the sound." "Yeah, my ears don't help it either." We silently chuckle, not wanting to wake the others up…

"We have Professor Goodwitch's class tomorrow, so get back to sleep you two." Yeah, Weiss seems to wake up as well. "Come on now, no need to be so mad about it." And my sister too.

"Wonder why we're waking up at this cursed hour?" We all look at the clock in the room, and its' shortest needle is pointing to number 3…

I then let out a chuckle, as Yang asks: "What's wrong?" "Remember Histoire?" My three teammates 'oh' and laugh a bit about it. The little cute fairy, who always has her work done in three something. Yeah…

Weiss speaks first after the laugh: "Can't believe we would have remembered everything at sooner points than T.O has told us… this is not in their plans, isn't it?"

We have contacted each other even before we attended to our first Huntress school. And from words' exchange with the others, we can sum up the situation like this:

The Headmaster, Ozpin, got his memories returned first, but he decided not to stop Salem instantly. The curse re-applied to him, as he jumped from life to life till now. Not many changes, except… he looks younger for some reasons.

Then, to our parents' generation. The next ones to remember are Professor Goodwitch, Professor Port, Doctor Bartholomew and General Ironwood. The General managed to avoid being infused with half machine, however, he has trained to use sword as well, and has a personal armor in case things go wrong. Oh, and sir Monty Oum has reincarnated here, using the same name and becoming Combat Professor along with Professor Goodwitch, though his focus is in fighting human factors. They also have avoided the mission my mother would have taken in, and from that point, also unlocking our parents' memories as well. Ozpin also helped Hazel's sister in not taking missions, and even allowed Hazel to work with the secrets, much to the man's surprise.

From here, let's derail a bit to Weiss and Blake's families. Winter actually regained her past self just when she reached three. *Giggle*. Anyway, she has managed to find out what Jacques has done behind their backs, as she worked with the butler of the family, Klein, to find all of those dirty works and expose it out, but that's only after Weiss was born. Now, due to Jacques being thrown out of Schnee family, their mother has taken back the position as the lead of Schnee's Company, and has done amazing works for Remnant. About Blake's side, Blake has asked her parents to adopt Adam, and through her help, Adam's no longer hating the human, though he's still distrusted about us a bit. At least it's not pure hatred. And White Fang… we can't really do anything about it, sadly. But now the factors of the terrorists are fewer, thanks to Adam and Blake's father's hard works to keep them at bay.

About ourselves… Weiss is still the same Heiress, but she's a lot softer since she doesn't have to deal with her 'father' and 'annoying brother' anymore. Blake, I have told you about her. About Yang, Raven has stayed back and not returned to the thief's gang of hers. About me though… I look to the window, to see the right silver eye and left red eyes. Yep, it's enough to explain who's my father. Oh, and Penny has been introduced to the whole world, much to everyone's surprise. It seems sir Ironwood doesn't want to keep this secret anymore, since from his past experiences, it caused more harms than goods to keep hidden…

Our technology has improved just a bit, since it seems the limit of Dust is still there. But we haven't been able to get out of Remnant and reach the Moon, and it's still shattered this time. And we haven't heard anything from the others… I hope Kurome is still okay…

"Thinking about what we have done so far?" "Kind of, Sis." "We could talk about it in the morning. For now, get more rest." "Roger." Our role in a team is still the same though…

Oh, and because that we know what's going to happen…

* * *

"The winner in this fight is Jaune Arc." Yep, totally saw that happened.

"GO TEAM JNPR!" Nora shouts, as Pyrrha and Ren clap their hand to cheer their team leader. Pyrrha's past doesn't need a change, since she's good enough already. To Ren and Nora's side, Monty has warned their village about the Nuckelavee and prevented it from destroying their homes. About Jaune, he has convinced his family to follow the Hunter's way. Of course, according to him, it took a lot of efforts to change their minds about this. But in the end, he managed to follow his dream to be the hero he wanted.

Professor Goodwitch takes a quick look at the young Arc, with an unnoticeable smile on her face, she says: "You have done well." She then turns to us. "Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!" Yeah, same old speaking…

"And please don't use Professor Goodwitch's methods of fighting Grimm in this one. Mines are more useful in this case." That earns Oum a playful punch to the shoulder.

Oh right, nearly forget. Roman and Neo have also turned mercenaries like our other selves' world. However, we can't locate where Cinder and her allies are. It seems that trait of them is still intact. Amber's still saved, but only according to Ozpin and the others. We are not allowed to know where she is now, or the other Maidens. I guess it makes sense, since our world is still not aware of real magic yet.

"It's in the middle of the night…" Yep, the same old story. Can't miss that, can we? The fun part is that Monty and Ren alternatively fix her story. Then…

"OW! It hurts…" *Sigh* That too. Things don't change that fast.

Jaune plans to stand up, but Monty holds him back. "Don't worry, I will tell the Headmaster about this." "But that won't stop him from time to time, doing behind your back…" We are temporarily focusing on Jaune, that we haven't noticed a person walking towards Cardin and Velvet…

"Though we have passed this point, guess you're not that easy to fix." We all snap our heads to the direction of the voice, to see a person wearing a white lab coat, who's holding Cardin's arm and lifting him up. "Seriously, I know you can be changed, but you're causing quite a ruckus now." And with a swift move, he throws the bully to the other end of the dining hall, causing his teammates to run to him to pick their leader up. The man then turns and looks at the bunny Faunus. "You should return to your team now." Velvet nods timidly and goes as he says. Then, he turns to us and chuckles at our stunned expressions. "Long time no see, my friends. How are you…"

"KURO!" All of us shout as I instantly use my Semblance and tackle him to the ground. "WHYDIDYOUDOTHATANDHOWAREYOUSTILLALIVEANDWHEREARETHEOTHERSAND…"

He just laughs and rubs my hair. "I will tell, I will tell you all, okay? Let me go first, please." I do so and stand up, but I'm pouting at him now.

Monty also asks him in surprise: "You managed to escape that destruction?"

" **What destruction?** **Armageddon is not a destruction protocol.** " He just laughs at our dumbfounded face. "Come on, you can say hello to our friends here before I start explaining, can't you?" He points to a desk next to us…

"Hi everyone! It's been a while!" We now see a group of women, one of them is Nepgear, but she has aged to be in early 30s, Tilith and Kurome with no changes, and a woman I don't recognize…

"KUROME!" I rush to her, as my team and team JNPR start gathering around the girls. "It's good to see you again! And the others as well! But, how…"

 _Obviously, it's because Armageddon Protocol is not deadly as you thought._

Yang waves her hand on the air to greet him: "Heya T.O! Still in one piece?"

 _Of course. Been a while, you all._

Weiss asks again: "You didn't answer Ruby's question, though."

Kuro sits next to the unknown woman. Viola/Nepgear is sitting next to that woman, and opposite to Kurome and Tilith. "How about Kurome tell you what happened after you left?"

* * *

The past, Kurome's POV

"…Just you see…" A blank screen appears before me, as I look at my facial expression: happy, sad, depression, but determined. I'm not letting you down…

"I'm sure you will not, Kurome." A hat is suddenly placed on my head, as I look through the reflection to see that's T.O's usual fedora. I turn back to see the man standing behind me, with his hands resting on the cane. Upon seeing my surprised face, he raises his left arm up and wipes the wetness on my face with a warm smile on his face. "Sorry Kurome, that's probably a scary moment you don't want to see, and I apologize, with Kuro here…"

"Yeah, like he said, sorry about the mess…" I tilt my head to the left to see Kuro saluting at me…

*SLAM!* And his head is the only part that's above the ground. With no pain showing, he just chuckles. "I deserve that."

"What…what happened? I thought all of you were gone…" My body is shaking from anger and embarrassed that they're seeing my weak side…

That's quite a mess Kuro created. I thought he would do it more peaceful.

"C…Creator? Since when you came back?"

Just recently. And about Armageddon Protocol, yes, I told him to use it. However, I didn't expect him to cause such ruckus before using it though.

I stammer a bit. The Creator himself ordered Kuro to use it?

Floating up to escape the hole, Kuro says: "I will explain. Armageddon is not a destruction protocol, **but a teleportation protocol**."

* * *

Present, Ruby's POV

Nora immediately clings on Ren, as she shouts: "I TOLD YOU, REN! I TOLD YOU, THAT'S NOT DEADLY AT ALL! AND YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" The boy just sighs, but then he smiles and rubs Nora's head. "Yes, I was wrong. My apology." "APOLOGY ACCEPTED!"

Pyrrha decides to continue the conversation: "So, the other Remnant was not actually blown up?"

Nepgear answers: "Yes, it's not. Turned out that Protocol only transported all the Grimm that's under Salem's control, Deities of Destruction and her subordinates to another planet, that's all."

Tilith: "And Kuro managed to fool literally everyone on Remnant. Even Ozpin and Ironwood were dumbfounded when they felt nothing strange happened after the laser sight."

"So you returned back to your position again, T.O?" _Yeah. Kurome will have her time soon, just not now._

Pyrrha asks again: "Then why did you name it 'Armageddon'?" "Well, from all of Armageddon-type films I have seen, there are always survivors, that's why I decided to name it that way, to distract enemies and allies as well."

I pout. "And you made it sound like…" "Yeah, yeah. Suicidal, risky… you name it, it will be it."

Jaune then asks the strange woman: "Excuse me, but who are you? I haven't seen you through our time in T.O's realm."

The woman answers: "Of course, you don't know me. Kuro only found me after the mess he caused on Remnant. Let me introduce myself, my current name is **Asada Shino** , but in my previous life…" She turns into… "I am **Uni, Lastation's CPU Candidate.** It's nice to meet you all."

Yang examines the girl by looking up and down… "Wow, you sure look like your sister. Though, you're lacking…" And that's the cue for Uni to point her sniper right at my sister's face, as her own face turns red. "I'm aware of that, don't remind me!"

Kuro just casually lowers the sniper down. "She's just joking, let it go." Uni just hums and makes it disappear. Kuro continues: "So yeah, that's the story. Like I said before, unless I have no other choices, then I would use that as the last method."

Blake asks, with a wink of all things: "Then, what happened after that?"

Kuro suddenly grimaces. Tilith decides to answer in his place: "He had to explain all of what he had done to everyone." She then giggles. "You just want to know what his wives have done to him, don't you?"

Yang then smiles mischievously: "Of course! That's the entertaining part!"

Monty interrupts the conversation: "Should we move to another location?" And indeed, we're drawing quite a huge crowd around us, muttering to each other…

"There's no need Professor Oum." "Everyone, there's nothing to gossip here. Return to what you're doing." The Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch appear, as the later orders the other students to not causing problems on us. Then they seat next to us, as Ozpin starts: "It's good to see you all in one piece. Honestly, we thought that we would never see you all again."

Kurome nods. "I thought that as well. Anyway, Tilith, continue."

She just giggles. "Yeah, about his wives… They took him to go sharks fishing, with the others as well."

… "Uhm, why? I thought they would punish him or…"

But my sister just slams her knuckle on the table, while laughing: "Serve you right, Kuro! That's for messing with all of us!" Kuro just groans and covers his face with his right hand. I ask her: "What did you know, Yang?" "What would you use as a bait when you go fishing?" "Um, worms or so…" "What about sharks?" "…Oh." Then everyone joins in the laugh as Kuro's groan turns to whimper.

Monty starts asking again after he controls himself: "How did that go, Kuro?" "…Staying in their stomachs half of the time." And the laugh just gets louder.

Jaune tries to talk through his laugh: "So…So… what happened after that?"

Kurome suddenly blushes. "Well…that… you have to ask him…"

Kuro just sighs as he says: "Charlotte forced me to… **successfully create life.** "

… Weiss asks: "Um, successfully create life? I thought you can't do so? I don't think Death can help you with that either."

Kuro sighs, again: " **Each of us has half of capability to create life.** "

Blake immediately understands it, as her face heats up as well. Weiss takes a moment to recognize as she groans. "Your family just expands again…" "Yeah, pretty much it." Kuro then raises his right hand up, and shows us **another ring in his ring finger.** I exclaim: " **You have another wife**?" "Well, it's a bit forced at first, but we acknowledge other's feelings, so we're fine with it."

Glynda says with her face being red: "So Charlotte was fine with…" "Oh, that and this are two different things. The life creating is way before the ring."

"Wait, then how much time has passed from your side?" "About twenty years, more or less." "Wow, that long?" "Then, what happened to our other selves?"

 _They are living their own life now. Our interferences are not needed anymore._

Weiss: "Then what about the Grimm?" _'The Queen' has an agreement with the human and Faunus that her tribe won't attack. But she won't do anything to the wild Grimm, which are many around Remnant. That's why nothing much really changes._

"But then, what have you done in those twenty years?"

Kuro then chuckles, his smile returns. "Well, since it's a bit long since we're working, we decided to take a break to visit you, and talk our stories to you."

Blake: "Oh, another reaction?" "No. It won't be, it's just us using our spare time. Hope you have time…"

"OBVIOUSLY WE HAVE A LOT OF IT! JUST READ THEM OUT!" Nora just sums up our answers. Kuro just laughs now. "Alright. The first story would be after I managed to find out Uni, in another world. **It's about when I helped a young teacher to find his father, while also helping him teaching his all-girl class."**

* * *

 **This is the end of React to A better world!**

 **If you think Kuro would willingly blow up a world like Remnant when he could just send the Grimm away, then you haven't paid much attention to his characters, my readers.**

 **But, it's partially my fault as well, using that misleading name for a non-lethal protocol. But hey, that makes the story more interesting, right?**

 **And of course, in every epilogue chapter, I will spill out the next story I will write. So stay tuned.**

 **And yeah, Kuro's family just get bigger and bigger... Meh, not much of a deal anyway.**

 **Goodbye, my readers, and see you in the next story!**


End file.
